Finding Faith
by XXbrinkofinsanityxx
Summary: Bray Wyatt has a one night stand with a stranger, a woman who he feels something he's never felt before, This woman's name he doesn't even know. Little did he know she had a connection to a co-worker, Faith Stiles is the damaged sister of Eden Stiles, coming on the road to get her mind off men. Little did she know she made such a impact on The Eater Of Worlds!
1. She Will Be Mine!

**A/N- So I've never done a Bray Wyatt story but I think I might actually like this one, but I haven't decided If I'm going to continue it so I decided to post it and see what everyone thought.**

* * *

 _Name: Faith Stiles_  
 _Age: 26_  
 _Family: Eden Stiles(Sister)_  
 _Celebrity Look-A-Like: Kat Graham_

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

*Faith's POV*

I rolled over shoving this husky man off of me, I didn't know anything about him, hell I didn't even know so much as the mans name. But I didn't care after the last few months I needed this, I needed nothing but amazing , crazy, wild unadulterated sex just that. I looked over to this man who licked his lips as he was looking at me, like I had been some prey he had been stalking and was about to devour me. I'll admit it did put me a bit but in a some crazy way, it was a total turn on at the same time.

What is wrong with me? Sleeping with a man I'd known for all of 20 minutes I must be out of my damn mind. I pulled the covers tight to my body and bit my lip looking up at him as he rolled over closer to me leaning over me looking me up and down.

"That was perfect..." The man leaned down and trailed kisses down my arm. It was a bit weird he was being so gentle with me, because just a few minutes ago he was like a sex starved wild man, so over powering , so rough , so exciting. "I've never had someone who is so delightful.. and delicious." He licked his lips once again.

"Well... this is a completely new experience for me.." I said looking up at him.

"Seems, like it..." The man nodded with a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

This woman I knew nothing about but I didn't care, The second I laid eyes on her I knew I wanted her I must have her. I wanted to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her, to taste her, I wanted to completely have her body and soul there was something about her. So sweet and innocent, yet she was looking for trouble and I could see it in her eyes and if she wanted to find trouble well who better to find that trouble with then Bray Wyatt.

I looked down at her after we had the most amazing sex, she was able to keep up with me which is no easy task as I can be more then a little rough at times. But this woman she gave just as good as I could give, and I found that so fascinating I could of gone another few rounds but this woman, she seemed to be getting a bit tired so I gave her a break but I must have more of her, I had to something about her I didn't know what it was maybe it was her scent, maybe it was the way she looked at me I needed to be in her again. I can't explain it but there was something about this woman that drew me to her and made me want more, that made me need more.

"You have very sad eyes... someone so beautiful shouldn't have such sad eyes." I commented looking down at this stunning piece of work. "Why?" I asked

She shook her head and bit her lip, damn was she beautiful. "I don't know... life I guess." She shrugged.

"What has life done to you?... What could have put that kind of pain in your eyes?" I questioned.

She shrugged again looking to the side I could tell she was trying to prevent me from seeing the pain that was showing through, but if it's one thing I can spot from a mile away it's pain and this beautiful creature was in pain and a lot of it. "I need to go.."

"You don't have too.." I spoke up grabbing her arm as she attempted to get out of bed.

"Yes.. I do.. I've never done this before but I know you don't stay and open up about your life with a complete stranger." The woman grabbed her arm away from me and stood up grabbing her black lace panties and slipping them on.

I watched as she picked her bra up off the ground and put it on before searching around for her black dress. I licked my lips watching her walk across the room unable to take my eyes off her. I watched her slip her dress on and putting her heels back on I smirked as she looked in the mirror fixing her hair I could see her and she could see my reflection.

"Do I get to know your name at least?" I questioned.

"Maybe I don't have one." She spoke.

"Everyone's got a name..." I said and propped my head using my elbow to support my arm.

"Maybe I don't want one." She shrugged and turned around. "Well it's been fun.." She smirked before walking out the door.

I flipped to my back and sighed I didn't even get her name. How would I find her? I had to find her again, I had to have her again. I didn't know how or when but I would find her and I'd have her once again.

* * *

 _...2 Weeks Later..._

 **-The Arena-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

Myself and Luke Harper were walking down the hall for the life of me I couldn't get that woman out of my head something so intriguing about that woman, I just needed to see her again. I bumped into none other then Cody Rhodes aka Stardust. "Watch where your going Rhodes." I spat looking up at him.

"You are the one who bumped into me Wyatt.." Cody spat back and stepped to me, only to be pulled back by his wife the lovely Eden Stiles.

"Honey, Don't." Eden shook her head "We've got to get my sister... I told her we'd pick her up from the hotel.." Eden said trying to drag her husband off.

I shook my head and turned around starting to walk off.

Cody sighed and shook his head looking behind his wife "No need... she's right there." Cody pointed over to a woman walking in the backstage doors.

Eden smiled and waved over at her sister. I heard this and turned around I wasn't able to get a good look at her that was until she was about half way over to the two of them. My eyes had to opened as wide as they possibly could as I saw her, it was that woman, the woman who I haven't been able to get out of my mind. There she was standing just few feet from me, I shoved Harper behind a crate before slipping behind it myself. I looked up at him and gave him a look telling him to shut his mouth.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked backstage seeing my sister and brother in law I smiled and made my way over giving Eden a hug once I made it. "Eden.." I smiled and turned to my brother-in-law. "Hey Cody." I smiled.

"Faith, I told you we'd come get you." Eden said fixing my hair like I was a 10 year old.

"Eden.." I whined. "Stop I'm not a little girl.."

"I'm sorry." Eden shrugged. "But I'm glad you are going to join me on the road for a few weeks... I know this is just what you needed... after what you've been through.."

"It was just a break up.." I shook my head.

"Just a break up.. you were with the guy for 3 years.. He cheated on you, he broke your heart." Eden sighed "You called me up crying on the phone for 3 hours ... you've never done that before."

I sighed and shook my head, she was right my ex did break my heart badly. I had never called my sister up on the phone and cried for 3 hour straight, It wasn't my first time having my heart broken actually that's all I've ever known. Heart break after heart break, I've never found a guy that has actually treated me right in the least but I dealt with it because I always thought it was better then being alone. That was until now I've had enough of having my heart broken I've had enough of crying. I've just had enough of everything period. I'm done I don't want love, I don't need love, In fact I don't need a damn thing from anyone. "It isn't the first time I've had my heart broken ... it's not a big deal."

"Well, if I ever see that ass again, I'm going to beat him over the head with a chair." Eden shook her head.

"Whatever Eden." I shook my head

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone.." Eden smiled and grabbed my arm dragging me off. Cody laughed and walked in the other direction.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I watched as she walked away. "I've found my faith.." I looked up to Luke Harper who raised a brow. It was fate it had to be. She found her way back to me even if she didn't know it yet. Faith was her name such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman, she was perfect. I had just a few weeks to make her mine and I will if it's the last thing I do, she will be mine.

* * *

 **A/N- To continue or Not? I'd love to hear your feedback so I can decide if I am going to continue this story or not. I can't wait to see what you all think!**


	2. So We Meet Again!

**-The Arena(Catering)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Eden and I were making our way down the hall, Eden had been introducing me around to everyone. Eden was such a mother type always doing something mother like, whether it be fixing my hair or her clothes, to questioning me about my eating habits. And just let me say it drives me nuts, but at the same time I loved that about her.

Eden smiled when she saw her husband Cody walking over. "Hey baby." Eden smiled and kissed him. "No more trouble I hope?"

"No.. I've steered clear of Wyatt.." Cody sighed.

"Who, is Wyatt?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"He's a crazy, sadistic man... a man who you should stay away from him... " Cody warned me.

"Well, seeing as I don't know who he is... I can't say that." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, if you see a chubby long haired.. bearded man who looks like he's walked straight out of the devil's home... walk away... no actually run away, as fast as you can.." Cody warned.

"Yes.. he's a guy you need to steer clear of... he lives for pain.. it's crazy." Eden added.

"I think you are the crazy ones..." I shook my head, how bad could this Bray Wyatt really be?

"Fay Fay.. I mean it you better listen to me." Eden scolded.

"Whatever... I'll stay away.. if it will get you off my back." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I stood behind the curtain watching as Faith talked with her sister, smiling to myself as I listened to Eden and Faith going back and forth with each other. Faith tells Eden to stop trying to act like her mother. Eden tells her to stop giving her reason's to act like a mother. I spied Eden's husband Cody Rhodes walking over to the sisters. Eden, of course, wanted to make sure Cody wasn't finding any more trouble, with me of course. I looked on as they started in about me, telling her how horrible, I was, I listened to them telling her to stay clear of me.

Well, that just wasn't going to work for me, I crinkled my nose biting the inside of my cheek, hearing her say she'd stay away from me. I shook my head, sorry my dear, but that's just not going to happen. There will be no steering clear of me, it's just not going to happen. Faith didn't understand it at the moment, but soon she would understand all to well. Just what kind of a man I am, the lengths I will go to just to get what I want, And what I want Well, that is simple I want my beautiful Faith, I don't think that's too much to ask for.

Now the only thing I had to do was find my way in, find my way into her head, find my way into her heart, I wanted her, I wanted her so badly I could taste it, I could taste her. I wanted her mind, body, and soul. I wanted all of her, I needed all of her. I would have all of her. If there is one thing that would always ring true, It was that when I wanted something as badly as I want her, I'd do anything I had to do, go to any lengths I had to go to, go through ANYONE I had to go through, to get it.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I had finally got my sister to leave me alone for a while, I swear she treats me like I'm 6 years old sometimes. Feeling my phone vibrate I go into my pocket and grab my phone out.

"Hello?" I answered, the number wasn't one I knew.

 _"Hey boo." Darius, my ex was the voice at the other end of the phone._

I felt instantly sick to my stomach, I haven't spoken to him in over 3 months. Not since the day I found him, in bed with someone who was supposed to be my best friend, Maria, she was supposed to be my best friend, we'd been friends, since we were 8 years old. I'd been through so much with her, she'd been my shoulder to cry on, for more than one occasion because of my ex's and many other reason's. But the day I came home early from work to find my best friend in bed with my boyfriend of 3 years. I lost it, I kicked him out of my apartment, I kicked her out of my life.

"What do you want Darius?" I growled, feeling my eyes starting to burn knowing that was a sign I was going to cry.

 _"I miss you, please come back to me." Darius pleaded._

His pleading falling on deaf ears as I rolled my eyes. "Come back to you?..you want me to come back to you?.. After what you did to me, you and that skanky bitch can go to hell." I hung up the phone putting it back into my pocket. I wiped the few tears that had fallen, damn that son of a bitch, damn him straight to hell.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I saw them leave her, I looked around to see she was all by herself. I smiled to myself, now was my chance, I'd finally get to be near her, breath in her scent, I'll be close enough to touch her soft silky skin. I took a step forward only to take a step back when she pulled her phone out, I listened to her on the phone. Who was it?, I got my answer Darius. Who was this Darius? I wondered. I listen in, intently listening to her.

Come back to him? Oh no, no, no that was not happening, I wasn't about to let my beautiful Faith slip through my fingers, by going back to that man. It wasn't going to happen, not on my watch. I smirked when I heard her tell him to go to hell and to take that Skanky Bitch, whatever that meant. I smiled when she put the phone in her pocket. I looked around once again, still alone.

I made my move, I walked towards her, she didn't see me she was too busy in her own world, well I'd bring her into mine. I reached her and I could smell her, she smelled delicious, just as delicious as she looked. I reached out to grab her arm swinging her around to face me. I watched as her eye's widened. I could tell she remembered me., "So, we meet again... "

I ran my hand up her arm until I reached her shoulder, then I moved on to her neck finally my hand cupped her beautiful face, her skin so soft, so warm ...I licked my lips. "My beautiful Faith."

* * *

 **A/N- So, he finally got to see Faith, How do you think she's going to handle seeing him again. Thanks to all the people who are supporting this story, by following, adding as a favorite, and leaving feedback by reviewing!**


	3. Some Kind Of Spell!

**-The Arena(Catering)-**

*Faith's POV*

I felt a hand on my arm, then all of the sudden I was swung around. I came face to face with this man, how could this be happening. This was the same man I'd had the one night stand with, my first and only one night stand.. That was something I'm never going to do again. I felt as his hand traveled up my arm to my neck then finally my face. Did he just call me his? What the hell is wrong with this man?  
What the hell was going on? I stood still, I couldn't move, couldn't talk, I couldn't' do a thing. Why was he here?, how did he know my name?, Why the hell was his hands on me? I moved my hand up to grab his hand that was on my cheek and remove it from me. "How do you know my name?" I finally spoke.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I shook my head when she moved my hand from her face. I bit my lip and looked down at her moving a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I have my ways... I'll always have my ways." I smiled watching her step back. "You have no need to be scared of me.. I could never hurt such a beautiful creature as yourself."

"I don't know you, and you show up at my sisters work." Faith shook her head.

I laughed and shook my head taking a step closer to her. "I work here.. actually." I reached out to move her hair out of her face. "You are to beautiful to hide your face." I said letting my hand brush across her face, I knew she could feel it, she could feel what I feel between us. I knew it because when I touched her I could see the goose bumps rise on her skin, That was a sign, a sign that she felt something when I touched her.

Before I was able to say another thing I felt someone shoving me to the side. "Stay away from her.." Cody stepped in between the two of us, blocking me from Faith as Eden joined her sister.

I laughed, did he just tell me to stay away from Faith? My Faith? Oh, he didn't know what me and Faith had between us, But he would he'd soon find out that she was mine, and neither he or her sister could do a thing about it.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

Why does this man keep touching me? He has his ways, What the hell does he mean by that? Wait do I even want to know the answer? I stepped backed, He told me I don't have to be scared of him. Really? I'm supposed to believe that?

"I don't know you, and you show up at my sisters work." I couldn't believe he was here I was still trying to process everything, For the life of me I couldn't understand why I didn't run, Why was I still standing here? Run Faith Run.

He stepped closer to me "I work here actually." He said and reached out to move my hair from my face. He works here? Way to go Faith, having a one night stand with your sisters co-worker. "You are to beautiful to hide your face."

Why was I feeling like this? Why do I feel this electricity run through my body when he touches me? All this man did was brush across my face and I felt something deep inside my body it was like he was touching my soul. My eyes widened when I saw my brother-in-law push him out of the way and tell him to stay away from me. So I take it Cody isn't a big fan?

"I mean it Wyatt, stay away from her." Cody warned once again.

"I'm no harm to Faith." He said smirking.

"What did I tell you about him?... I told you to stay away from Bray Wyatt." Eden scolded.

Oh, my goodness this was Bray Wyatt? He seemed nothing like they were describing to me. I shook my head giving my sister a look as if to say I didn't know.

Eden took my arm and started to drag me away from Bray moving at a quick pace, I looked at him our eyes locked, for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes away from this man, what kind of crazy voodoo did this man put on me?

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I watched as Eden dragged Faith away, all the while her eyes were locked with mine. I smirked to myself, I knew I'd gotten to her. It was just a matter of time before she was mine, All Mine.  
I looked over at Cody who stepped closer to me. "Stay away from my family Wyatt." Cody warned me once again before walking off. Cody must really not know me, because if he did he'd realize when I want something, I get it.

* * *

 **-Other Side Of The Arena-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed as I watched my sister pacing the floor looking over to my brother-in-law Cody I shook my head "Listen I didn't know who he was."

"Well, now that you do you stay away from him." Eden warned.

"Why?... he doesn't seem all that bad." I shrugged, part of me wanted to listen to my sister she's never steered me wrong, but the other part of me was so drawn to him, I can't even explain it but when our eyes locked it was like he was talking to me, through his eyes. I can't tell you how but it was like he was telling me not to listen to them, not to leave with my sister. Oh damn what was going on with me? Why did I feel like this about a man I knew nothing about, besides his name Bray Wyatt.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to talk to strangers?" Cody raised a brow.

"I'm not 10 years old, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Not when it comes to a man like that..." Eden shook her head. "Listen, stay away from him okay... He's a bad guy, he likes to hurt people and I don't want one of them to be you."

"Yeah, because then I'll have to take care of him." Cody added.

I shook my head "Fine if it makes you feel better, I'll stay away." I gave in, mostly because it scared the hell out of me, the kind of power this man had on me, I'd never had someone get into my head so quickly. What kind of spell did Bray Wyatt put on me?

* * *

 **A/N- Faith and Bray face to face! Do you think Faith will really stay away from him? Anyway I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for everyone who is reviewing, adding as a favorite and following this story.**


	4. Break The Hold!

_...The Next Day(Smackdown Taping)..._

 **-The Arena-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into the arena, Eden by my side, we just had a nice lunch no talk of Bray, Although I did try to bring up Bray once and Eden almost had a conniption. Eden and I were walking down the hall, I found myself looking around who was I looking for? Bray I couldn't explain it, for the life of me, I couldn't get him off my mind, I dreamt about him. I've never dreamed of a man before in my life, but Bray wasn't like any other man I've ever met.

I heard my phone go off, the ding telling me I had a text message. I grabbed my phone out.

 _Text Message From(Unknown):_  
 _"You look, wonderful."_

Who was this? How did they know how I looked today? I texted them back.

 _Text Message To(Unknown):_  
 _"Who is this?"_

I looked around, I didn't see a single soul around us on a phone. I shook my head and we continued walking my phone goes off again.

 _Text Message From(Unknown):_  
 _"Your Future."_

My future? What the hell?

 _Text Message To(Unknown):_  
 _"I'm not kidding, who is this?"_

Text Message From(Unknown):  
"Oh, my beautiful Faith, put your thinking cap on."

It hit me, Bray, Bray Wyatt it had to be him.

 _Text Message To(Unknown):_  
 _"Bray?"_

 _Text Message From(Bray):_  
 _"Bingo."_

 _Text Message To(Bray):_  
 _"Please Don't Contact Me Again."_

 _Text Message From(Bray):_  
 _"Not a chance of that, my dear."_

I shook my head, great I can't get this man out of my head, Now I might not be able to get him out of my life. I look to the side of me to see Zack Ryder walking up to me and Eden. "Hello ladies.." Zack smirked.

"Hey.. Ryder.." Eden smiled. "You remember my sister?" Eden questioned.

"Of course, you don't forget a pretty face like hers." Zack smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder, I'd met him last night he seemed really nice and he was funny as hell, he was cracking jokes the whole 30 minutes I'd been around him. He seems to be pretty close with Cody, so he can't be all that bad of a guy. "How is it going?... How do you like being on the road with your sister?"

"It's great.. I love it." I smiled, looking over to my sister.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I watched as Faith walked in with her sister, oh did she look beautiful. I saw her looking around, she was looking for someone, she was looking for me. Don't ask me how I know, I just do Faith belongs with me. I took out my phone and texted her, I had gotten her number, let's just say her sister shouldn't leave her phone all by it's self.

I smiled when she texted me back I read it, I shook my head reading the _Who Is This?_ text. I sent her another text telling her I was her future. A few seconds later I got another one from her.

This text read, _I'm Not Kidding, Who Is This?_

I laughed to myself sending her another one, telling my beautiful Faith to put her thinking cap on. I got another text.

 _"Bray?"_

She knows, she knows it's me, I'm her future. I texted her again.

The smile on my face disappeared when I got the next text message.

 _"Please Don't Contact Me Again."_

I shook my head texting her that there is no chance of that happening. I looked back at her seeing that Long Island Iced Loser Zack Ryder walking over to them. I see him talking to Eden and My Faith. I bit the inside of cheek when that man put his arm around Faith, My Faith, I watched as he started flirting with her, I tried to see if she looked like she was enjoying it, and she was laughing but I wasn't sure she really liked it. I could of gone over there and ripped his head off, but of course now is not the time. That's right, I'll have my chance sooner then he'd like. I'll show him, not to get in between me and what I want.

* * *

 **-In The Ring-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was so excited to watch the show in the front row, I couldn't wait to see my sister announcing, I'd never seen my sister at work so this was completely new to me. I smiled as my sister walked out announcing the first match. It was Zack Ryder, who came out first doing his Woo Woo Woo for the crowd who loved it. Then the lights went out and his music came on, the crowd lit up with lights as Bray made his way down to the ring, along with 3 other men. One of them his name Luke Harper. I watched as Bray made his way down the ramp and sat down on a rocking chair at the end of the ramp, I saw him look over and lock eyes with me. I was in the front row, in the corner so I got a good view of the ramp and the ring.

God, when he looked at me it sent chills up my spine. I fought with myself to tare my eyes away from his, why was it so hard? Why couldn't I take my eyes off his? Then it happened the bell rang and I finally snapped out of it directing my eyes to the ring.

I watched as this huge man destroyed Zack, it looked so painful for Zack. I shook my head as the big man covered Zack and got the win. Harper got his hand raised. I shook my head looking into the ring, I'm sure you could see the concern on my face as I saw that poor Zack wasn't moving as the referee checked on him. That was when I made the mistake of looking over at Bray, our eyes once again locked he started walking towards me he smiled at me I felt my heart race, damn the way he looked at me. I saw him walk up the stairs and get into the ring, he walked over to the corner of the ring sitting down pointing to Zack the three men attacked.

My eyes widened, what were they doing? Zack didn't do anything to them. I looked over at Bray who wasn't looking at the action in the ring, he was too focused on me. I saw him stand up from the corner and walk over to Zack hitting a move on him before standing over him.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

As I walked down the ramp with my family, I looked for her, I knew she'd be out there I smiled when I saw her in the corner. I sat in my chair my eyes fixed on her. Her eyes were locked with mine until the bell rang and she looked to the ring.

I saw Harper demolishing Ryder, just what I wanted him to do. I kept looking back at Faith, she looked concerned for Zack. I looked to the ring and signaled for Harper to end it. I got up, she looked back over at me and our eyes locked again. I smiled, walking towards her stopping for a second to get a good look at her.

I entered the ring and made my way over to the corner sitting down I looked over at Faith, before pointing to Ryder, giving my family the signal to take care of him. I watched as Faith looked on, she looked really concerned, I wasn't watching what was going on I was to lost in looking at this beautiful creature I couldn't get out of my mind. I stood up grabbing Zack I kissed his head before hitting Sister Abigail.

I climbed out of the ring, walking past Faith slowly, looking her up and down before walking up the ramp I think I got my message through to Ryder, I wasn't going to have anyone, I mean anyone getting in the way of me getting my Faith.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

I sat backstage, the show was over I saw Faith walking backstage with her sister, Faith looked over at me, I saw her sister say something to her, then walk off. Faith looked around before making her way over to me. I smiled once she reached me. "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Why did you do that?" Faith questioned.

"That's what I do, I send messages." I shrugged and smiled.

"You could of hurt him." Faith shook her head.

"He got my message, I'll guarantee that." I smirked, reaching out to caress her face, I smiled to myself when I saw her reaction, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't help it, she knew she wanted me.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked backstage with my sister, looking over I see Bray his attention clearly on me, my sister told me she had to run and talk to someone to meet her in diva's locker room. Once my sister was out of sight I walked over to Bray.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." He said once I reached him.

He was right, In a way. "Why did you do that?"

"That's what I do, I send messages." He shrugged, his smile sending my heart into a rapid fire.

"You could of hurt him." I shook my head.

"He got my message, I'll guarantee that." He smirked, reaching out to caress my face, the instant his skin touched mine, my heart started racing, and I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath.

God, why was this happening?, why did he make me feel this way. I shook my head as he placed his hand on my hip. I tried to speak, but I couldn't my voice was gone, where it went too I have no idea all I could do is watch as he moved his hand from my face to the other hip. I looked around no one was anywhere to be seen. I felt him move his hands up my body, one going behind me to the small of my back, the other found it's way to my face cupping my cheek in his hand. I saw him lick his lips before he leaned down crashing his lips onto mine. I didn't move, I didn't try to push him away. In fact, I soon found myself opening my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and dance with mine. Why was I kissing this man? How did I let myself get so lost in him. Bray Wyatt had gotten to me, I had no idea how I was going to break the hold he had on my entire being.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy, poor Zack he decided to get a little to friendly with the wrong woman! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, please keep up the reviews, I love the feedback! I'm sorry if your review didn't show up on the Reviews for the story I had a few that showed up in my email and when I approved them they didn't show up on the story! I did see all of your reviews and I really appreciate all of the feedback!**


	5. I Want Her Forever!

**-Backstage-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I couldn't be any happier at this moment, when Faith opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to enter and dance with her's. I used the hand that was on the small of her back to pull her closer to me to allow me to have even more access to her. I cursed as I heard a someone bump into a chair and felt Faith pull away from me. Was this really happening?, so help me, I'd bring hell on earth to this person for cutting this short for me. I finally had my beautiful Faith in my arms, she was allowing me to finally get somewhere with her.

I looked over to see Luke Harper, He and I were going to have a talk about this, he just ruined this perfect moment for me. Luke backed up quickly getting out of my sight, he could tell how pissed I was at his clumsiness.

Faith looked up at me, she attempted to move out of my arms, but I held her close to me. I moved my face closer to hers. "Don't let that ruin this." I whispered using a hand to run through her hair.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I can't do this." She pushed against me.

"Yes, you should... You can just let it happen." I still held her tightly against me.

"Please, just let me go." Faith placed her hand on my chest.

I sighed, dropping my arm from her yet still not letting there be any space between us. "You can't fight this, as much as you want to... Your body, your mind, your soul knows it wants me." I whispered. "And I want you, Mind, Body, and Soul... I want all of you Faith..."

Faith stepped back, shaking her head, "I can't... I'm sorry." Faith turned away and quickly ran off.

I sighed, damn why couldn't she just let it happen? Why can't she just let herself give in.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

A part of me was relieved when I heard someone crash into something, it brought me back to reality, snapping me out of this trance he had put me in. I pulled away from him I looked over seeing the large man that I had seen in the ring earlier. I looked up at Bray saw the flash of anger in his eyes, he looked down right pissed.

I saw the man move away quickly, I knew he could tell Bray was angry. I attempted to move away from him, just to find myself being held even tighter by Bray. "Don't let that ruin this."

I have to, I can't be doing this, it can't happen I promised my sister. "I shouldn't be doing this, I can't do this." I pushed against this.

"Yes, you should... You can just let it happen." Bray said, still holding me tightly against his body.

"Please, just let me go." I said, placing my hand on his chest shaking my head. He sighed, shaking his head, dropping his arm from me yet still he wasn't letting there be any space between us. "You can't fight this, as much as you want to... Your body, your mind, your soul knows it wants me." He whispered. "And I want you, Mind, Body, and Soul... I want all of you Faith..."

I stepped back, biting my lip. "I can't... I'm sorry." I shook my head turning around and making my way away from him as quickly as possible. I can't do this, I just can't let this happen. I have to find some way to break the trance, he puts me in whenever I'm in his presence.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

I walked down the hallway, I smiled slightly as I saw Team BAD members Tamina Snuka, Naomi, and Sasha Banks walking over to me. "Hey girl.." The BOSS Sasha Banks smiled at me.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"So... we have something we were trying to figure out." Tamina Snuka said.

"Something we saw.." Naomi nodded.

"Okay... you think I can help?" I raised a brow.

"It has to do with you." Sasha said.

"Oh, Really?" I couldn't for the life of me figure out what they were talking about.

"We saw you, with your lips locked with one Bray Wyatt.." Naomi crossed her arms over her chest.

My eyes widened, oh god, they saw? Oh no, who else has seen? "W-what?"

"We saw you and Bray Wyatt kissing.. Are you guys hooking up or something?" Sasha asked.

"N-no.. We aren't." I shook my head.

"Then what is going on with you two?" Tamina raised a brow.

"If I tell you something, it has to stay between us." I sighed.

"Of course, come on tell us." Naomi said.

"Well a couple weeks ago, I was in a really bad place and well I went to a club and I hooked up with a random guy...Well, it turns out he wasn't such a random guy, because It was Bray Wyatt..." I sighed, shaking my head. "Now, I'm so confused... Everyone tells me how horrible Bray Wyatt is, but I don't see that side of him.. And to top that I can't get him out of my mind." I confessed.

All three looked at me with their mouths dropped. Sasha shook her head. "Wow.. I don't really know him, just what I've heard about him."

"Well, the thing is he doesn't really have too much to do with anyone around here... He keeps to himself doesn't really have any friends around here." Naomi said.

"Just those men he calls, his family." Tamina added.

I sighed, and bit my lip. "If my sister found out, she'd flip on me... She's been telling me to stay away from him... She seems to think he's some kind of monster who's going to hurt me or something." I looked around. "But to be honest, I don't know what to think... Because he hasn't been anything but really tender towards me."

All three ladies looked at me shock, written all over their faces once again.

* * *

 **-Locker Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into the locker room, I laid eyes on Luke. "You.." I roared.

"Whoa, I know you must be angry." Luke backed up, putting his hands in front of him. I could tell by his body language, he knew I was pissed.

"You have no idea.." I hissed. "I told you, to come to the locker room... Not follow me."

"I know.." Luke continued backing up.

I reached out and grabbed him by the shirt shoving him into the lockers behind him. "You ruined, that moment for me and Faith.." I snarled. "I had her, she was mine.. But only for a few seconds... Because you RUINED IT.." My voice, boomed.

"I didn-" Luke started.

"I don't want to hear it..." I cut him off. "We took one step forward.. Then you came up and we took 3 steps back damn it." I spat, pulling him towards me only to release his shirt sending him into the locker, before turning around and walking out of the locker room. I needed to clear my head, before I really let Harper have it. As happy as I was to have her for those few seconds, it just wasn't enough, I don't want her for just a few seconds, I want her forever.


	6. Kiss Me!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

 **-The Arena-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into the arena, looking around searching for someone, the someone I've been looking for my whole life. My beautiful Faith, I hadn't seen her since Smackdown, I had a feeling her sister was keeping her, hidden away from me. Eden had no reason to fear me, I'd never harm a hair on my beautiful Faith's head. I looked over seeing Eden and husband Cody, but no Faith, Where was she? Did they send her home?.

I felt a hand on my shoulder turning around I see my boss, Hunter. "Hello, Bray I've been looking for you." Hunter said.

"Is that right?, well here I am." I nodded.

"I'd like you to come with me to my office..." Hunter said.

"Lead the way." I motioned for Hunter to lead on.

* * *

 **-Hunter and Stephanie's Office-**

Stephanie smiled at Hunter and I when we walked in. "Hello." Stephanie smiled, and I nodded.

"So, you wanted to see me?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, we wanted to find out what this was about after Smackdown aired... twitter was blowing up wondering what it was about.. and we'd like to know the same thing." Hunter took a remote and hit play on the tv. I saw Faith on the screen, the camera had caught the glances between us, I smiled looking at my beauty on screen, the camera loved her. "So, I know this is Eden Stiles little sister... I want to know what the deal is with you two?" Hunter questioned.

I laughed, shaking my head. "We have a connection you can say." I shrugged.

"Is that right?... Well, the world wants to know who she is.. and I'm thinking about letting them know... I'm going to ask Faith if she'd like to come work for us... become our backstage correspondent on Raw and Smackdown, and I'd like to put her into a storyline with you." Stephanie said.

My eyes lit up, a storyline with my Faith?, I couldn't think of anything better, if she signed with the WWE, then I'd have her around more then just a few weeks, I'd have her around all the time, and this way I'd get to work on her more, it'd give me more of a chance to get her to open up to me. This way I wasn't on a time limit this was going to be perfect. "I don't think your sister would like that much." I said, it was the truth Eden didn't want her anywhere near me. "I know Cody isn't my biggest fan.. I don't know why though." I shrugged.

"I'm actually thinking about using that for the storyline." Stephanie said.

I raised a brow. "How?"

"Well, We are looking for a new feud for you and your family... and we've been looking for a way to get Cody and Dustin back together... as Goldust and Stardust... so we were thinking you'd go after Faith, and this would cause problems for you and Stardust as he's married to Eden, so this will bring Goldust into save little brother." Hunter added.

"So, what do you think?" Stephanie questioned.

"What direction are you going towards, with the storyline are you thinking maybe a,... I don't know love interest?.. or something else?" I questioned, to be honest I didn't care what they were planning on doing with the storyline, as long as I got to be near my Faith, that was all I cared about.

"We haven't figured that out, we just know the fans are into this connection you two have.. so we want to explore that a bit." Hunter said.

"Well, I'm all for it... Eden is going to be someone you are going to have to convince... she isn't going to be okay with Faith having a storyline with me." I nodded.

"I'll take care of Eden... " Hunter nodded.

I smiled, this started out horrible for me today I hadn't seen my Faith, in almost a week, and now I could be seeing her all the time. This was a wonderful day indeed.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, my arm hooked with Sasha Banks, Tamina and Naomi next to us. I'd actually been spending a lot of time with Team BAD, these ladies were my kind of girls, my sister wanted me to ride to the arena with her and Cody but Sasha said I could ride with her and the girls. "So... we had so much fun last night... we should totally go out again, you are leaving next week right?" Sasha questioned.

"Yes.. we totally should, I should be leaving next Friday to go home." I nodded.

"That's going to suck.. you are so much fun to hang out with... a lot more fun then your sister." Naomi sighed.

"I know.. she's a bit of a stick in the mud." I laughed.

"That's for sure." Tamina laughed.

We all looked ahead of us, we saw Stephanie Mcmahon walking towards us. "Hello." Stephanie smiled.

"Hey.." We all said in unison.

"Faith, I was wondering if I could see you for a minute." Stephanie said.

"Umm, sure.." I raised a brow, what could she want me for?

"Great, follow me." Stephanie smiled, and I followed behind her turning around to give Tamina, Sasha, and Naomi a some what worried look.

* * *

 **-Hunter and Stephanie's Office-**

I followed Stephanie into her office, I smiled at Hunter who was standing by a chair, then my eyes fell on him, Bray Wyatt. What was he doing here? and what did it have to do with me being here?

"This is my husband, Hunter.. I don't think you've met him yet." Stephanie smiled.

"Hello." Hunter smiled, shaking my hand.

"Hello." I smiled, my eyes fell on Bray once again, forcing myself to take my eyes away from his I turned to Stephanie. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes... it seems our camera's caught you last week, and well the twitter verse is talking about you.. wanting to know who you are and why Bray.." Stephanie looked over to Bray before looking back to me. "Couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

I bit my lip, oh god I didn't even watch Smackdown so I didn't know they had caught the little moments between me and Bray, oh god how much trouble did I get myself into. "I had no idea the camera was on me." I looked to the ground, even though I wasn't looking I could feel Bray's eyes on me.

"Well, the world wants to know who you are, so we want to give them a chance to know you." Hunter said.

"What?" I looked up, my eyebrow raised.

"We want to sign you... we want to offer you a deal, to do the interviews backstage... your sister can help you, I know you have journalism in your past, your sister told me you used to do it in high school and college." Stephanie said, smiling "So I know it won't take to much to get you back on track with it."

"You want to sign me?... I-I don't know... I gave up on journalism along time ago." I shook my head, why did they want me to work for them? Was this Bray's idea? I swear if it was his idea.

"Yes.. you will do great, your sister used to talk about you all the time, and how you were a natural.. how she wished you wouldn't of given up on it... and if you do decide to say yes and sign with us.. then we have an idea for a storyline.. it will involve you, and Bray also Cody and Eden.. it will be a good way to push all of you guys..." Stephanie smiled.

I bit my lip, they want me in a storyline with Bray? Oh great, Hunter went on to explain their idea for the storyline, how it would get Goldust and Stardust back together I knew that Cody and Dustin did want to work together on the same side again, but how would Eden react? What should I do?

"So what do you say?... Do you want to be our newest WWE Diva?" Hunter questioned.

I sighed, why not? I really didn't have a reason not to, what was I going to do go back and sit at a desk for the rest of my life? "Sure.. I'll do it." I smiled slightly.

"Great, ... I'll have all the paper work tomorrow at the taping for Smackdown, I'll make sure we have someone to look over it for you... that will have answers for any questions you may have." Stephanie smiled.

There was a knock on the door and we all turned to face the door, I noticed Bray had made his way over next to me, looking down at me licking his lips. I shook my head and sighed why did he make me feel like this. "That is most likely your sister.. I had someone find her and Cody." Stephanie said.

"Come in." Hunter called.

Eden smiled, walking in, that was until she saw Bray next to me. Eden walked over smiling at Hunter and Stephanie taking my hand pulling me next to her, making it seem like she was simply hugging me, even though I knew she was trying to keep me away from Bray, I looked over to see Bray bite lip, rolling his eyes.

"What's going on?" Eden questioned, looking from me to Bray.

"Yeah, we were told you wanted to see us." Cody added.

"Well, first I want you to meet our newest WWE Diva.." Stephanie smiled.

Eden raised a brow and looked over to me. "You?.. you signed with the company?" Eden questioned

"Yes.. she did." Stephanie smiled.

"Way to go, Fay Fay.." Eden smiled, "So we get to spend more time together."

"Awesome.." Cody smiled.

"So.. why is Bray Wyatt here?" Eden raised a brow, narrowing her eyes to him.

"Well, we actually need to talk to you about that." Stephanie said looking up to her husband, she could tell that my sister wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like it." Eden sighed.

"Here is the thing.." Hunter started, he explained to her the whole idea for the storyline. "So, that is what we were thinking... The fans want to know who your sister is... and now this will give them a way to... and it will also give us a chance to put Goldust and Stardust back together on the same side.."

"Yes, and it will mean more screen time for you guys." Stephanie added.

"No.. you are not going to be in a storyline with him Faith." Eden snapped.

"Oh, Eden.. Calm down.. it's just a storyline." I sighed.

"No, I'm not.." Eden shook her head. "Why are you feeding my sister to the wolves." Eden motioned to Bray.

"Why is it everyone thinks I'm such a horrible person." Bray shook his head. "Look, I'll go it will be easier to convince her if I'm not around.. " Bray moved to the side and out the door.

"He is not going to be in a storyline with my sister.." Eden shook her head.

"Well, it's not your choice what I do Eden.." I sighed. "It's my choice.. and I choose to do it." I shrugged, Eden looked like she was about to explode.

"Why?.. why would you do it?" Eden shook her head.

"Why not?... you said yourself that people fight tooth and nail to get TV time.. so why wouldn't you want TV time?.. more then just the interviews?... This is the chance of a lifetime and I'm taking it... you told me yourself you wanted me to take more chances go after what I want.. well I want this... I want to be a Diva.." I sighed.

"You are a Diva now.." Stephanie added.

"Right.. I am.. how bad can it be working with him?... it's just a storyline.. it will be fine." I put my hand on her arm. "Please just go with it Eden... " I pouted my lip, just like I used to when I was younger.

Eden sighed, shaking her head "Fine.. I guess."

"Great, well we will talk to Dustin and I'm sure he will be all for it, you know he loves working on the same side as his brother." Hunter smiled.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

We walked out into the hallway, Eden turning to me "You still need to stay away from him, the only way you need to be around him is if you are on screen." Eden sighed.

"Don't worry... it's a storyline.. it doesn't mean anything.. " I shrugged.

"I've got to go... I need to talk to Renee..." Eden sighed, walking off.

"You know your sister is just looking out for you right?" Cody questioned.

"I know.. but she needs to remember I'm not a child.." I nodded.

"You know her.. it's going to be really hard for her.. but she'll eventually get the idea.. I hope at least." Cody laughed, "See you around." Cody smiled and walked off.

I sighed, then made my way down the hall, suddenly I felt hands on my arm and felt myself being pulled into a dim lit room.

* * *

 **-Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I pushed Faith against the wall, placing my hands on either side of the wall. "What the hell Bray.. you about gave me a heart attack.." Faith placed her hand over her hear, shaking her head.

I licked my lips, running my finger along her jawline. "You can't do that to me again." I said, placing my free hand on her hip.

"Do what?" Faith raised a brow.

"Keep your self away for so long.." I said, my eyes locking with hers. "It's torture, I was having withdrawals, it's a good thing I laid eyes on you when I did, I was becoming a very unhappy man."

Faith looked up at me, biting her lip "I can't be around you Bray.. I told you that." Faith sighed.

"Well, I can't NOT be around you..." I smirked, as I felt her heart start to race as I moved my hand that was on her hip, up the side of her body, leaning down I nipped at her neck causing her to gasp. "I want you.. so much Faith.."

"Bray.." She whined, as I placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"I don't just want you, I need you Faith... You did this.. it's your fault, you made me want you, you made me crave you, you made me need you... why did you have to do that?" I pressed my body to hers. "You're so addictive... I need a fix." I nipped a her ear.

I felt Faith's body shudder beneath mine. "P-please." Faith moaned, as I placed my lips on her neck, sucking lightly.

"Please What?" I looked up at her, smirking as I saw the glimmer in her eyes. I moved it so my lips where just inches from hers. "You want it, I know you do."

"Kiss me.." She muttered.

She needed not to say another word I crashed my lips onto hers, my arms shot around her pulling her to me, making sure there was no space between us. I made my way from her lips to her neck, very pleased with myself when I hear the loud moan come from her body when I sucked on the skin of her neck, wrapping her arms around me, turning her head allowing me more access.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I felt myself being pulled into a room. I looked up to see Bray, god what the hell was wrong with him, I almost had a heart attack. "What the hell Bray.. you about gave me a heart attack.." I sighed, shaking my head.

He started to trace my jaw line with his finger ""You can't do that to me again." he said, placing his hand on my hip.

What was I doing to him? "Do what?" I raised a brow.

"Keep your self away for so long.." He said, locking his eyes with mine, damn this man could make me feel some sort of way, with out having to do a thing. "It's torture, I was having withdrawals, it's a good thing I laid eyes on you when I did, I was becoming a very unhappy man."

I bit my lip, looking up at him. "I can't be around you Bray... I told you that." I sighed.

"Well, I can't NOT be around you..." He smirked, I knew he could feel my heart start to race as he moved his hand that was on my hip, up the side of my body, leaning down he nipped at my neck causing me to gasp. God why was he doing this? Why was my body letting him get that sort of reaction. "I want you.. so much Faith.."

"Bray." I whined, feeling him place a soft kiss on my neck.

"I don't just want you, I need you Faith... You did this.. it's your fault, you made me want you, you made me crave you, you made me need you... why did you have to do that?" he pressed his body against mine. "You're so addictive... I need a fix." he nipped, this time at my ear.

I felt Faith's body shudder beneath mine. "P-please." Faith moaned, as I placed my lips on her neck, sucking lightly.

"Please What?" He looked down at me, smirking as he saw the glimmer in my eyes that I knew was there. He moved his lips so they were just inches from mine. "You want it, I know you do."

"Kiss me.." I finally gave in, I needed his lips on mine, damn this man was going to be the death of me.

Bray didn't need to hear another word, his lips crashed onto mine, there weren't sparks, there were fireworks, he made his way down to my neck, I let out a very loud moan as I felt him suck on the skin of my neck, I wrapped my arms around him, moving my head to the side to allow him more access, I let out a gasp as he started switching between sucking and gentle bites. "Mmm.." I moaned, not caring that anyone could hear me.

I felt his hands start to roam my body, feeling a hand go to my breast. I was to far gone to care where we were or who could walk in. I pushed him back for a second, seeing the confused look in his eyes, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt by the edges and brought it up over my head. Pulling him back towards me this time I crashed my lips into his. "I want you.." I finally allowed myself to say. grabbing at his pants fumbling with the button.

I heard my phone ring, it was Eden's ringtone. Just like that I snapped out of it. I pushed him off of me, I heard him let out a growl as he shook his head. I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I answered, out of breath.

 _"What are you doing?" Eden questioned._

"Nothing.. what do you need?" I sighed.

 _"Looking for you, meet me at catering." Eden said, then hung up._

I sighed, putting my phone in my pocket and grabbed my shirt slipping it over my head fixing the few wrinkles.

"Faith.." Bray, grabbed my arm. "Please."

"No.. no... this was a mistake... my sister told me to stay away.." I sighed, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Don't listen to her." Bray pleaded.

"Look, I can't I have to go meet her.. it's best if we only see each other when we are on screen.. people are going to start talking... You should just forget about me." I sighed, shaking my head I walked out of the room.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

Damn her sister, we were so close, yet again she was snatched from me. There is no way I'm going to stay away from her, I can't forget about this woman, she's in blood I swear, she's the first think I think about when I wake up, when I go to sleep, in my dreams, hell she's all I think about. I'm not going to let someone keep me from her, even if it's her own sister. So what if people talk, who cares if they find out about our one night, maybe that's what needs to happen. Maybe I need to let them know, just how much Faith is mine. I smirked, yes that's just what I'm going to do I'll let the whole world know just how why she's mine.

* * *

 **A/N- Poor Bray, this guy keeps getting so close to having her and something always happens to ruin that. I can't wait to hear what you all thought of this chapter! Thanks for all the feedback!**


	7. Slightly Bent!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

 **-The Diva's Locker Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Eden and I walked into the diva's locker room, I walked over sitting next to Sasha. "What's got you all happy?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tamina questioned.

"Well, you are looking at the news WWE Diva.." I smirked.

"No way?" Tamina raised a brow.

"Really?" Naomi questioned.

"Yes.. They offered me a contract.. I'll be signing it tomorrow..." I smiled, "Can you believe it?... here I thought I was coming to visit my sister and now I end up with a new job.."

"That is awesome... that means we get to spend so much more time together... YAY.." Sasha smiled, reaching out giving me a side hug.

Eden shook her head.

"What's your deal?" Tamina raised a brow.

"Oh, besides the fact that they are putting my little sister into a storyline with Bray Wyatt.. nothing." Eden shrugged.

"Oh god, cut it out Eden.. it's a storyline no big deal." I sighed.

"I can't do this.." Eden threw her hands up. "I've got to go talk to Cody, I'll see you before the show.. I'll so I can give you the ticket.."

I shook my head, and laughed. "She over thinks things to much."

"So I take it she doesn't know about you two yet?" Tamina raised a brow.

"God, no.. she'd have a heart attack." I sighed. "She already doesn't like that we are going to be having screen time together... if she knew we had a one night stand she'd lose her mind."

"Or that you guys can't keep your hands and mouths off each other." Naomi laughed.

"How did you know?.. did you see us again?" I raised a brow.

"Again?... We were just thinking about last week... it happened again?" Sasha raised a brow.

"Damn it.." I shook my head, way to go Faith. "Yes.. he pulled me into a room, and well he kissed me, and then it started to go further, before I knew it my shirt was off... god I don't know what kind of power this man holds over me... but I don't know if my phone wouldn't of rang if I would of been able to stop myself... "

"So you would of hooked up with him... here at work?" Tamina's mouth dropped.

"I don't know.. I'm scared I might have if Eden wouldn't of called me... I can't explain what happens to me when I'm around him, it's like he has some sort of spell on me... and when he touches me, I swear it sends electricity through my whole body, I've been like this with a single man in my life... that man touches me and I turn into putty in his hands." I sighed, Bray defiantly had a spell on me.

"Well, he definably has you all head sprung.." Sasha laughed.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I found myself, making my way down the hall, thinking of our moment we shared in the room, but once again of course something interrupted us. This time her sister, If her phone would of been off, I was sure he'd of had her, I'd of finally gotten her, I'd of been able to have that high again, the high I got when I was inside of her, this woman was unlike any other woman I'd been with in my life. Faith, was so different so special she was worth, going to war over, and I will if that's what it come to, I will if I have to go to war with anyone be it her family, or friends I will I'll have Faith, if it was the last thing I do I will have my Faith all to myself.

I looked down the hall, seeing Dustin and Cody. I laughed shaking my head as they made their way down to me. "I hear we are going to have ourselves a little feud.." Dustin said.

"You hear right." I nodded, looking behind me I see Luke and Eric walk up behind me.

"Just because we have this storyline, and it involves Faith doesn't mean it gives you the right to keep coming around her... she's my family and I don't want her hurt by you..." Cody said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm no harm to Faith... I could never harm such a beautiful creature." I smirked.

"You are a sick man Bray... I won't have you messing with my family.." Cody warned.

"You don't run me, I don't take orders from you or anyone... I will do as I please... " I said, crossing my own arms over my chest. "You won't come between Faith and I.. and if you try to you'll regret it."

"Between you and Faith?... you have nothing going on between you, you've spoken to her all of 3 times... what do you think you are soul mates?" Cody laughed.

"Oh, Faith hasn't told you has she?" I laughed, I was about to let him in on the whole truth.

"Told me what?" Cody raised a brow.

"Faith and I know each other... very well.. I know her mind, body and soul.." I smirked. "Especially the body part.. I have memorized every inch of her flawless body... " I bit my lip just thinking about that night made me excited.

"Are you trying to say you slept with my sister-in-law?" Cody raised a brow, not entirely believing me.

"Yes, and if it wasn't for your wife calling her, I'd of had her again tonight... but of course Eden had to call and ruin it for me..." I shook my head, getting annoyed all over again. "I swear the next person who interrupts me while I'm with my Faith, will pay dearly... I won't have it."

"You have lost your mind... " Cody shook his head. "I don't believe a word you are saying.. if you don't stay away from her... you and I are going to have a real problem." Cody spat, before walking off followed by Dustin.

"I don't know if Faith is the right one.. why don't you just stay away." Eric Rowen said.

I shoved him down to the ground. "Don't you ever even think like that again... Faith belongs with me... Faith will be mine if it's the last thing I do... I will make her mine." I growled before walking off.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was in the locker room talking with my Team BAD girls when my sister stormed in. "Whoa, where's the fire." I laughed.

"Is it true?" Eden spat.

"Is what true?" I raised a brow, standing up off the bench I was sitting on.

"Bray Wyatt told Cody you are sleeping together... is it true?" Eden snapped.

"We are not sleeping together.." I sighed, damn Bray why did he tell Cody that? I looked to the ground shaking my head, I couldn't even look at my sister.

"So he lied, you never slept together?" Eden raised a brow, "Tell me he's lying, you didn't actually let that man have sex with you... Please tell me he's wrong."

I looked over to the girls giving them a look as if to say what do I do? They all gave me a look and I knew just what they were saying, they were telling me to come out with it and tell the truth. "Once okay... we slept together once, but it was before I knew who he was, it was weeks before I came here okay it was a one night stand, I was never supposed to see his face again." I sighed, I looked at my sister her eyes grew wide.

"You have lost your damn mind, what's wrong with you?" Eden shook her head. "You can never see him again you hear me, you don't understand what kind of a man he is.."

"Everyone keeps saying that, how is he such a bad guy?" I sighed, everyone keeps telling me how horrible he is, but no one tells me why.

"He likes to see people in pain, he likes to cause people pain... He uses people, he goes after the weak, whether it be physically weak, or emotionally weak, he uses that to get what he wants whether it be followers like his so called family Braun, Eric, and Luke, or what he did with you, he can sense when someone is in pain, when they are hurt, or broken, it's like he collects them... that's what he sees in you... someone who is broken and he can exploit or how he sees it, fixing them like he fixed his family... he uses this and controls them... you can't let him get to you Fay... he's bad please stay away from him." Eden walked over to me. "I don't want you to be the next casualty in Bray Wyatt's path of destruction."

I shook my head, backing up "I need.. I need to go.." I sighed, walking out of the door.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

I was walking down the hall, was my sister right? did he know I was broken? but I'm not broken am I? God, what if she was right? What if he only wanted me because he thought I was broken, something he could fix, and control? I looked around the corner and saw Bray. I felt so angry at being used by him I headed straight for him.

"Hello beautiful.." Bray licked his lips.

"Don't even start with me." I spat.

"Whoa, what has got you so upset my dear?" Bray raised a brow, kicking himself up off the wall.

"So you think I'm broken?... That's why you want me?" I spat. "I'm not some broken thing you can collect and fix.." I snapped

"Where is this coming from?" Bray looked confused.

"My sister told me about you, how you search out people who you think are broken, damaged... is that what you think of me... That I'm damaged, broken?... " I shook my head, the hurt clearly showing in my voice. Bray looked at me shaking his head he didn't say a word. "Tell me...is that what you think of me?" My voice cracked slightly.

"Faith, I don't know where your sister is getting this from.. yes.. I do help people who I feel are broken bu-" Bray started but I cut him off.

"I'm not broken.. I don't need fixed." I snapped, I wasn't broken was I? Yes my life hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows, I've had my heart broke more times then I could count, I've been used by man after man, but I've let that happen not any more though, I'm done being used, by everyone including this man. "I'm not damaged merchandise.."

Bray shook his head, reaching out he takes my hand. "I never thought you were broken... maybe slightly bent.. but never did I think you were broken." Bray moved a piece of hair out of my face. "We are all a bit bent, but that doesn't mean I don't want you.."

"Because I'm bent as you say?" I shook my head, looking to the ground. "I'm tired of this, I'm so tired of being used..." My voice completely cracked, I bit my lip as I continued to look to the ground, fighting back tears. I was not about to cry in front of this man, I've cried too many times in front of men. I won't do it again, I can't I just can't.

"I'm not using you.. she is wrong, I'm not using you... why would I keep coming for you, why would I keep insisting you and I belong together... if I was just doing it to use you?" Bray shook his head. "Look at me.." Bray sighed.

I brought my face to look at him, the tears welling up in my eyes. "I don't know if I can believe you.." I shook my head, feeling the first tear fall, I wiped it and turned around running off before he could stop me.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I looked over seeing my beauty walking down the hall, damn she was so beautiful but something was off, I could just feel it as she walked up. I smiled "Hello beautiful.." I licked my lips.

"Don't even start with me." Faith spat.

I was so taken back, where did this come from? "Whoa, what has got you so upset my dear?" I raised a brow, kicking myself up off the wall.

"So you think I'm broken?... That's why you want me?" she spat, I could see the anger in her eyes "I'm not some broken thing you can collect and fix.."

"Where is this coming from?" I looked at her so confused. I had no idea why she was saying this, I've never seen her like this.

"My sister told me about you, how you search out people who you think are broken, damaged... is that what you think of me... That I'm damaged, broken?... " Faith shook her head, the hurt was starting to show it's self in her voice, and I hated it I never wanted to hear hurt in the voice of my beautiful Faith. Bray looked at me shaking his head he didn't say a word. "Tell me...is that what you think of me?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"Faith, I don't know where your sister is getting this from.. yes.. I do help people who I feel are broken bu-" I started to try to explain myself but she cut me off.

"I'm not broken.. I don't need fixed." She snapped, I could hear the anger, and hurt clearly showing through, battling back and forth with each other the hurt and anger trying to get the upper hand ."I'm not damaged merchandise.."

I shook my head, reaching out I take her hand in mine. "I never thought you were broken... maybe slightly bent.. but never did I think you were broken." I moved a piece of hair out of my beautiful girl's face. "We are all a bit bent, but that doesn't mean I don't want you.."

"Because I'm bent as you say?" She shook her head, looking to the ground. "I'm tired of this, I'm so tired of being used..." her voice completely cracked, she bit my lip as she continued to look to the ground, fighting back tears. I could see she was fighting the tears, and I could see the threat of tears falling were real.

"I'm not using you.. she is wrong, I'm not using you... why would I keep coming for you, why would I keep insisting you and I belong together... if I was just doing it to use you?" I shook my head, damn Eden, damn her for making my beauty think I was using her. "Look at me.." I sighed, I needed to have her look at me, I need her to see how sincere I am.

Faith brought her face to look up at me, the tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know if I can believe you.." She shook her head, I saw the first tear fall, I saw her wipe it off and then turn around and before I could stop her she ran off. This was killing me, I hated seeing her in pain, I hated seeing those tears in her eyes. I'd find a way to make her understand I don't want to use her, I just want her, only her. I had to make her mine, I would, it's going to take some convincing I know, but I'll do it I can't lose her now, I've waited to long for a woman like her to come into my life, and I'm not about to let her go, not without a fight, even if there is a fight, this is a fight I won't lose, I can't lose it. If I lose this fight, then that means I lose Faith and I won't lose her, I won't let that happen.

* * *

 **A/N- Oh no, Do you think Faith has any reason to worry about Bray? Or do you think Eden, is just getting into her head too much? Don't forget to leave a review, I love all the feedback, it helps me keep going, if you have any questions, feel free to pm me or leave it with a review! I'm always up to answering questions. Thanks to everyone who is also adding as a favorite and following the story! You guys ROCK!**


	8. What's Done In The Dark!

**-Ringside-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Making my way to my seat, sitting in the front row once again I sat down. I was basically in the same seat as I was last week on Smackdown. It was a pretty good spot, I got to see the wrestlers come down the ramp and could see the action in the ring. The show was underway, so far it was a pretty good show, decent tag match with the Uso's who took out the Lucha Dragons. Also a pretty good Diva's match Team BAD taking out Team Bella. I saw my brother-in-law make his way down the ramp as Stardust, he stood in the ring waiting his opponent, out came R-Truth who made his way to the ring, I sighed when I heard Bray Wyatt's music hit and the arena went dark, the crowd lighting up, like a million little fireflies. I looked to the ring where both Stardust and R-Truth, looked confused wondering what the Wyatt's where doing out. I looked back and forth between the ring and Bray who was sitting at the bottom of the ramp, in a rocking chair which he turned to face me.

What was he doing? Why was he out here? What business did he have with either R-Truth or Stardust?, and what did this woman in the crowd have to do with any of it? Those had to be the questions going through everyone's minds.

I looked over to Bray whose eyes were focused on me, I shook my head looking to the ring as the match got underway, trying to focus on anything other then Bray, his eyes were so intoxicating I was afraid if I were to look in his direction our eyes would lock and I'd be hooked, again.

The match was pretty back and forth Stardust getting the upper hand, until Bray got up out of his chair making his way over to me, I tried my best to look away but I had lost the fight and looked into his eyes, and in an instant Bray grabbed my face planting a passionate kiss with just a hint of possession thrown in for good measure on me. I was so lost in the kiss, for the life of me I couldn't get myself to push him away. My body, and mind was under his complete control.

I heard the bell ring, and Bray pulled away licking his lips he smirked as he looked back into the ring, seeing R-Truth having his hand raised in victory. I saw him start to back away, mouthing the words _"It's not over."_ to me, before turning around and making his way up the ramp. I sighed, shaking my head looking up to the ring, my brother-in-law was angry cursing up the ramp at Bray, as far as she knew, the storyline wasn't supposed to be starting until at least next week, so what did he do that?

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I looked down the ramp, I could see the look of confusion on R-Truth and Stardust as I did, I didn't bring anyone out with me, just me all by my lonesome, I sat in my rocking chair at the end of the ramp, turning it so I could focus all of my attention on my beauty, my Faith. I could see she was taken back, and confused by me coming down to the ring. The storyline wasn't supposed to start until next week so I really had no reason to be out here, except to send a message, to her brother-in-law, and her sister. In a way I was even sending her a message a message that I wasn't giving up on her, and I wasn't going to let anything or anyone come between us.

I sat there not taking my eyes off Faith, except every now and then to look up and see what was going on in the ring, I looked at Faith, hoping she'd look at me but she wouldn't she wasn't taking her eyes off the ring, I knew she was doing it for a reason. What was that reason? I had a feeling she knew if she looked at me, if she locked eyes with me again, she'd lose this fight she was fighting, she wanted to stay away from me, but she can't I won't let her. How can I let this woman slip out of my fingers? If I did I'd be as insane as all these people claim I am. I looked up to the ring, seeing Stardust was in control of the match I decided this was a good time to send another little message.

I stood up, making my way over to Faith I briefly looked over to Stardust seeing this got his attention I stopped directly in front of her. She tried her best to look away, but she couldn't resist it, she had to look at me, and when she did I grabbed her face, crashing my lips to hers, kissing her passionately, I snaked my arm around to the small of her back adding a bit of my possessiveness to the kiss, I couldn't help it I guess you could say I am a bit of a possessive man, what's mine is mine, and Faith well she's mine. Mind, Body, and Soul soon everyone will know, and will either learn to like it, or learn to live with it, because I'm not going anywhere I'm bound to Faith, and she's bound to me, Forever.

I pulled away, when I heard the bell, I smirked licking my lips when I looked up in the ring and saw R-Truth having his hand raised in victory. I started to back away, but not before mouthing _"It's not over."_ To my beauty. She needed to know, this isn't over not by a long shot.

I backed up to ramp looking to the ring, as Stardust yelled up the ramp at me, I shrugged smirking, I think he got the message, how he would take the message is still to be decided if he knows what's good for him, he'll back off, and get his wife to back off so I can have my Faith.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was brought backstage by one of the security guards, I was guessing my sister didn't like what happened out there and had them come get me. I sighed when I saw my brother-in-law walking towards me, he looked pissed.

"What the hell was that about?" Cody spat.

"I don't know.. I don't control him.. do you think I wanted him to do that?" I spat back, why was he jumping down my throat I wasn't the one who told him to kiss me.

"You looked like you were enjoying it." Cody spat.

I sighed, He was right I did enjoy the kiss even the hint of possessiveness, I wasn't going to lie to myself it kind of turned me on a bit. "I'm not going to get into this with you Cody.." I sighed.

"You need to tell your boyfriend or whatever he is to stay out of my matches..." Cody shook his head and walked off.

I sighed shaking my head I walked off in the other direction. I was walking down the hall when I felt arms snake out and grab me from behind pulling me into a room, before swinging me around to face them.

* * *

 **-Storage Room-**

I saw Bray, who had a hug grin on his face, as he pulled me against his body. "That was wonderful wasn't it?.. Doesn't it just get you all tingly inside." Bray smirked.

Oh it did, it made me feel so many things, but I wasn't going to let him know that, not if I ever wanted to back off of me. But did I really want him to leave me alone? That was something I was fighting with myself about, I did but at the same time every time I see Bray, every time he kisses me, or even touches me in anyway It sends vaults of electricity through my entire body. My body craved this man, even if my mind told me to run like hell. "You can't do that.. You can't kiss me Bray." I sighed

"What not?... You enjoyed it." Bray placed his lips on my neck, send Goosebumps over my entire body. "Just like you enjoy this.. you can't deny it Faith.. you want me..just like I want you."

I pushed him away, creating a bit of space at the same time getting his lips off my neck. But in an instant he was right back on me placing kisses down my neck to my shoulders. "Bray.." I wined, if he didn't stop I'd completely give in to him.

"Stop fighting it Faith.. give into me.." Bray used his body to pin me to the door snaking his arm around to lock it.

"But..I'm not-" I moaned, as he gently bit down on my neck.

"Don't think about what your not supposed to do for once Faith... give in just this once don't think about what everyone else wants... let your body do the thinking for once." Bray rasped in my ear.

God, how did he know me so well, I've been listening to everyone else this whole time, doing what everyone else wanted me to do, maybe this once I can give in, and let my body take control, god knows my body was on fire, it wanted him so bad. Next thing I know I've got my lips on his.

I felt him grab my body pressing it to his, moving me pressing me against the edge of the table clearing off everything before lifting me and placing me on top of it, he looked down at me licking his lips he took my face in his palms and kissed me before dropping them and wrapping them around my body pressing me against him, in return I wrapped my arms around his neck then wrapped my legs around his waist, making it so there was absolutely no space between us.

I felt Bray pull away from me, breaking our kiss. "You want me don't you?" Bray said breathlessly.

I bit my lip nodding.. "So much." I moaned grabbing him by his shirt. "I need you.. now." I rasped, oh god did I need him.

Bray smirked, grabbing at my jeans flinging the button open with no problem, I gasped as he unzipped my jeans before I could have a second thought my jeans where on the floor, and Bray was sliding his hand over the front of my panties, smirking as he could feel my wetness through my panties. "See, your body knows how much it needs me." he rasped into my ear as he began rubbing me through my panties.

I leaned back slightly using the palms of my hands to prop me up, biting me lip I moaned as he started to go in circular motions.

"I could listen to that sound all day.." Bray said, leaning down to kiss my neck.

I let out a small, annoyed cry as he stopped rubbing and brought his hand to my shirt, in one swift motion he removed it, He looked down at me, I could see the hunger in his eyes as he looked up and down my body that was now in just a pair of heels and a white lace bra and pantie set, but not for long as I reached around unhooking my bra letting the straps fall off my shoulders before taking it and flinging it across the room. His hands went to my panties I helped him remove them by lifting my bottom slightly as he slid them down over my hips then all the way down my legs taking them dropping them to the ground.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he stepped back, eyeing me up and down. Bray bit his lip and I saw a smile appear on his face. "So beautiful.." Bray said, breathlessly moving closer to me. "Breathtaking." He whispered against my lips.

I could feel his hand make its way back down to my core, my whole body shuddered as he starts to trace soft circles with my clit. I inhaled sharply feeling him thrust a finger in me. "Oh god-." I cried out, closing my eyes tightly, feeling him add another finger and increase the pace as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. He lowered his mouth capturing my right nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly adding just a bit of teeth as he pulled back causing me to gasp, after paying attention to my right, he moved his attention to my left breast paying it equal amount of time before letting it go with a wet pop. I was so close I could feel it, I could feel I was ready, I needed this, I need a release fast and it was coming. "So close.. oh god.." I moaned, feeling him work his fingers faster thrusting them in and out of me. That was it, I became undone crying out as my climax hit, he let me ride his fingers as I came down from the high.

Bray smirked as he pulled his fingers from me, bringing them to his mouth he sucked them clean. "Delicious, my beauty, so delicious." Bray groaned, as I grabbed as his pants. "Eger are we?" He smirked, as I pulled his pants and boxers down shoving them all the way to the floor using my feet to help with the job, before taking his erection in my hands.

"Bray.." I begged, I felt a fire building I needed him so bad, I needed to feel him in me so badly I didn't know how much longer I could last. "I need you.."

"Oh you do?.. Do you?" Bray smirked, moving my hand from him placing him self at my entrance teasing me, using the tip rubbing it against my clit, causing my whole body to shudder, he knew how much I needed him, and now he was just toying with me.

"Please... " I growled, my eyes locking with his. "Take me, make me yours.."

With that, he finally put me out of my misery thrusting into me, I felt him filling me, he stopped. "Bray..." I wrapped my legs around him, urging him to continue, to fill me completely.

He did, he thrust completely into me, letting out a long grunt when he did so. "So tight.." He growled.

I used a hand to prop myself up, my other arm reached around wrapping it's self around his neck. I locked my lips with his, moaning into his mouth as he thrust into me, each thrust with a little more power behind it then the one before.

This was amazing, I was in heaven I'd never felt like this with a man, it was like he knew just what my body wanted even before I spoke, "Fas-" I didn't even need to finish before he increased his speed, This time was unlike our time before, I was completely sober this time and I was loving every single minute of this, I didn't want it to end, but I could feel it building in me again, as much as I wanted this to last forever I needed to feel myself let go... and I wanted to feel him let go, "So close.." I rasped,

I started to buck my hips to meet his, completely loosing it when I felt him grab a handful of hair pulling a little harder with each thrust. "Fuck.." I screamed out. "Yes.." I moaned, wrapping both arms around him. "I'm yours.." I call out as it hit me, my walls tightening around his length, shuddering I felt my climax flood over me, washing every ounce of pain I'd ever felt before Bray away with it, I ride all the way through my climax.

After a few more thrust I felt Bray let go. "Your mine.." Bray called out, as he starts to slow down coming to a complete stop, he stays buried in me, as he leans forward capturing my lips with his. "Forever." He said as he pulls his lips away from mine, and pulls out of me, using the table to prop himself up.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

Pulling out of her, I used the table to keep myself on my feet, she felt just as tight, just as amazing as the first time. I saw her lean back for a second resting on her elbows before she slid off the table. I turned around watching her walk over gathering her clothes I bit my lip admiring this masterpiece of a body in front of me. slipping my pants and boxers back on I walked over to her, as she was still looking for her bra. Grabbing a handful of her ass I smirked as she squealed.

"Bray.." She slapped my hand away, reaching over picking up her bra. "Will you let me get dressed?"

"I'm enjoying the view a little to much.." I grabbed her jeans from her.

"Bray.. give me my clothes." Faith groaned.

"You have to give me something.." I held the jeans out of her reach backing up to the table.

"What's that?" Faith sighed.

"A kiss." I smirked.

Faith walked over to me wrapping her arms around my neck she placed her lips on mine, I swung her around placing her on the table, dropping the jeans before reaching my hand down, finding her fire she moaned into my mouth as I thrust two fingers back into her. Using my other arm to hold her still. It didn't take to long before I felt her tightening around my fingers.

"Bray.." She cried out, as she climaxed, I let her ride my fingers through her climax before pulling away my fingers of her heat. "Not fair."

"Your body can't deny it wants me... neither can you." I smirked, before placing the fingers into my mouth tasting her sweetness. "I could taste you all day long.. I would if it was up to me.."

She had slipped her panties and jeans on, and was holding her shirt and bra to her body. "Well, you can't."

"Why not?" I raised a brow.

"Because, this can't work Bray... I don't want a relationship... I don't anything like that." Faith shook her head, hooking her bra before slipping her shirt back on.

I sighed, shaking my head walking closer to her. "The only thing I want is you... I don't care how I have you just as long as I have you."

"So, you are okay with this?... no commitment?... no titles? ... basically all we have between us is sex.. amazing mind blowing sex none the less... that's all I can handle right now" Faith raised a brow.

"I know what we have between us.. we have a connection Faith.. you can't deny that." I said, taking her hand in mine. "I'm not saying I'm going to be okay with it forever but for now I can handle it... as long as I can have you that is.." I wrapped my arms around her.

"This stay between us.." Faith stated. "That's the only way this is going to happen right now."

"Fine.. it stay between us.. for now." I shrugged.

"Bray.." Faith sighed.

"For now... you know what they say.. What's done in the dark, comes to the light.." I run my hand up her back cupping the back of her neck, leaning in I kissed her. "I told you, we have a connection, we belong together... and if this is the way it's got to be for now.. I'll deal with it."

Faith bit her lip looking up at me. "But you've got to stop, interfering in my brother-in-laws matches.. unless it's scripted no more stunts like you pulled today.. got it?"

I sighed, "Fine... I'll back off ... but I want you to know something about me."

"What's that?" Faith raised a brow.

"When I want something, I'll do whatever I have to, step over anyone I have to.. to get it." I leaned in close to her. "And you know what I want more then anything?"

"Hmm?" She licked her lips.

"You...so just because I'm okay with the way it is now.. doesn't mean I'll be okay with it forever just remember that... I want you and I'll have you.." With that I claimed her lips as mine, just as I claimed her body, her mind, and her soul as mine. Faith doesn't want a title or commitment for now I'll deal with it, but eventually she's going to have to come out and admit that this is more then just amazing sex for us, we are soul mates.

I watched as she walked over to the door. "Remember.. you said you were mine... " I smirked as she looked back at me. "Don't forget that... I know I won't be."

She laughed, shaking her head turning back around fixing her hair the mirror by the door, before walking out the door, she couldn't walk out with fresh sex hair. Now as long as no one else tried to come between them, be it her sister, brother-in-law, friends ... or another man(Heaven help him if it is another man) things will be fine. Now I'm not to sure how I'm going to handle controlling my urge to rip her clothes from her body and ravage her body every chance I get, but I'll have to do my best being it's the only way I can keep my Faith close by.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, I'm not to sure how I like my attempt at smut, I'm not good, but reading it back it wasn't half as bad as I thought it was, I'm working on my smut writing skills, so please keep that in mind I don't do much smut. Anyway Faith finally gave in to Bray YAY, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Do you think Bray is going to be able to hold off on the commitment thing for long? Anyway thanks for reading I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	9. In My Veins!

_...Later That Night..._

 **-Night Club-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked, back over to the table sitting next to Tamina, Sasha sliding in next to me. "Well, Next week I'll be starting the storyline, I read over some of the ideas creative has." I looked to the girls.

"Yeah... I'm so excited you are going to be working with us, it's going to be so much fun, maybe we will get to do an interview or something." Tamina said.

"That would be great." Naomi smiled

"Yeah, I'm just worried this is going to drive my sister straight to a mental institution.." I laughed slightly.

"Why?" Sasha laughed.

"She doesn't want me working with Bray... especially now that he had to open his mouth about us having a one night stand." I sighed.

"So, you guys are staying clear of one another?" Sasha questioned

"Umm.. yeah.." I shrugged.

"Really... so it wasn't you in the storage room with Bray?" Naomi raised a brow.

I spit my drink out and looked over to her, my eyes wide. "Excuse me?" I raised a brow.

"I saw him pull you into a storage room... and well I am nosey as hell, so I eventually worked up the courage to go over and figure out what was going on." Naomi said.

"Yeah, once we dragged her with us." Sasha laughed.

"Oh god.." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Yeah, we heard that a few times." Tamina laughed.

"You guys stood there listening?" I crinkled my nose.

"Not the whole time... besides your sister was walking down the hall and we decided it was best we didn't let her hear you screaming Bray Wyatt's name." Sasha laughed.

I shook my head, great the girls heard me and Bray at least they didn't let Eden hear, lord knows she'd probably kick the door down. "Well thanks for that." I sighed.

"So what is the deal with you two?" Tamina questioned.

"I don't... I told him I don't want a commitment, I don't want a relationship or anything like that." I sighed, shaking my head.

"What did he say to that?" Naomi questioned.

"He wanted me, he didn't care how he has me as long as he has me." I said, taking a sip of my drink."So, I told him all that is going to happen between us is sex... no titles, no commitments, nothing like that just sex... amazing sex." I bit my lip, just thinking about earlier got me all hot and bothered again.

"Wow, he might me sick and twisted, but he must know how to put it down on a woman.." Sasha laughed.

"That he does, he definitely knows how to please a woman." I bit my lip.

"Wow, you really are head sprung over this guy." Naomi laughed.

"I don't know what it is, but when I'm around him, it is like he has some sort of spell over me... I just lose all sense of control... I swear I become putty in his hands... it's crazy." I sighed. "I've never been like this with a man."

"So... how long do you think he's going to be okay with the way it is?" Tamina questioned.

"I don't know... he said he's okay with it now.. but he won't be okay with it forever... he said he's the kind of man that gets what he wants, no matter what... and he wants me." I looked over to the girls, who gave each other looks. "What?"

"Bray wasn't lying... he will do whatever he has to do, to make sure he gets what he wants, and if he wants you... he's going to have you." Naomi said. "I've seen how he can take apart people who get in his way... what if your sister or Cody gets in the way?"

"He better not try anything with them... I already told him to back off of Cody... and he is going too." I sighed, Bray better not go after Eden or Cody that's my family.

"For now.. just be careful with him." Tamina said.

"Yeah, keep your eyes open when it comes to him." Sasha added.

"You guys aren't judging me for sleeping with him?" I raised a brow.

"No way... who are we to judge... if what you want is great sex.. and Bray Wyatt gives that to you.. We say go for it." Sasha smiled.

"Yep... friends don't judge.." Tamina added.

"Well thanks.. I'm glad at least I can talk to you guys about this." I smiled.

"Always... we got ya back.." Naomi smiled.

* * *

 **-The Dance Floor-**

We all stood up and made our way to the dance floor, drinks in hand. We were dancing when something caught my eye, Bray he was sitting at a table just a few feet from the dance floor, drink in his hand his eyes following my every move. What was he doing here?

"Looks like you have an admirer..." Sasha said, that didn't take to long to notice.

"I see.." I nodded, turning my attention back to the girls.

"He stands out in this place." Naomi said. "Everyone can see."

"I know.. let's just keep dancing forget about him..." I shrugged, I came out to dance not to see Bray.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

This was not my scene obviously, but this is where my beauty was and of course I'd watch her all day, and all night if I could and well when I found out this is where she was I had to come see her, I sat by watching her talk with her friends, she was laughing and smiling she must of been having a good time, damn did she have the most beautiful smile, and her laugh it was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard, second only to the sound of her moaning my name in the throws of our passionate sex, now that was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life I replay that in my head all the time.

I watched her make her way to the dance floor, I was able to get a good look at her she looked amazing in her strapless neon pink patterned mini dress, I swear I wanted to ravage her in the middle of that dance floor. I watched as the girls started dancing my eyes locked on Faith. She moved like poetry in motion, I watched as she swayed her hips, from side to side watching as she moved her hands along her body, and damn did I wish those where my hands instead of hers. I saw her eyes dart to me, and right then, our eyes locked she noticed me I smiled and licked my lips, seeing her lips curve into a small sexy smile. She turned away turning her attention back to her friends, beginning to dance away that was okay though, I don't mind watching her twirl her body around, turning so I could get a good view of her spectacular ass of hers, biting my lip seeing how short her dress was it didn't leave to much to the imagination I allowed my eyes to scan the room, I saw how some of the other men in the place were eyeing her, I'll admit it didn't sit well with me watching these men drool over my beauty, my Faith.

As she continued to dance I sipped my jack on the rocks. I watched a man make his way over to her, slowly inserting his self into the group and began dancing with my Faith, I didn't like it one bit, but I held my composure of course, he was a little close to her for my comfort but I was trying my hardest to keep myself under control. I also didn't like the fact that Faith seemed to be into it giggling and starting to dance more seductively, then I saw it, he moved his hands placing them around my Faith, I saw him nuzzle her neck that was to much for me, I was not going to have him putting his hands on my woman.

I got up out of my seat making my way across the dance floor, she must of noticed this because she pushed him away, with the help of her friends got him away from her, but that didn't stop my I was still headed in the direction he was moving in, I felt hands on my chest, looking down I saw Faith.

"Wait." She looked into my eyes biting her lip.

I looked around, grabbing her hand I wanted to get her away from all these men ogling her.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

I dragged her off finding a dim lit hallway, away from everyone. Swinging her around I pressed her body to the wall. "Bray.." She sighed.

"Why would you do that in front of me?... are you trying to make me destroy that man?" I hissed.

Her eyes got wide. "It was just a dance, we were just dancing." Faith brought her hands to my chest.

"His hands where all over you... he's lucky he still has hands if you wouldn't of stepped in front of me.." I sighed, I didn't think it was possible for me to be angry at her, but I was he had his hands all over her body and she allowed it.

"We aren't together Bray... I can dance with who ever I want..." Faith shook her head.

"No, no you can't." I shook my head, I felt her try to move past me but I wasn't finished with her yet, and moved her right back to the wall.

"Bray.." Faith said, almost in a growl.

"You know how I feel, you know I want you... do you honestly think I'm the kind of man who is going to allow another man to put his hands all over what's mine?" I raised a brow, moving my hand to her hip.

"Seriously?" She sighed.

"You said it yourself, you're mine... don't you remember that?" I lowered my face so it was just inches from hers. "Remember? You said it.. you said you were mine... and I intend to hold you to that... but you know what it goes both ways you are mine... just as I am yours... only yours... so you can be only mine."

"I told you, I didn't want a relationship, I didn't want any titles.." Faith sighed.

"I know.. and I am respecting that, but I'm a very possessive man, and when I feel something is mine... I don't share, I'm sorry my dear but you made the mistake of telling me to make you mine.. and I did... so now your mine, and I said I was okay with the no titles, no relationship clause you have right now.. " I shook my head moving my hand that was on her hip moving it so I was running it through her hair. "But that what I saw out there on that dance floor...that's something I'm not okay with, I will never, and I mean NEVER be okay with another man having his hands on that beautiful body of yours."

Faith sighed, she shook her head. "We aren't together Bray, when I go to the club I dance with people, that's what you are supposed to do... that's all it was."

"I was okay with the dancing, well I was dealing with it...but I don't like to share, I'm sorry but I'm greedy the only man who I want to have his hands on you.. " I move my other hand around her to the small of her back, pulling her close to my body. "Is me.." I crashed my lips against hers, claiming them as mine.

When I we broke the kiss she looked up at me. "Fine... I guess I can respect that... as long as you don't let any hoochies or ring rats put there hands on you." She shrugged.

"What do I need with a ring rat?... no when I've got this beautiful creature standing in front of me, running through my mind?...all day darling you are all I think about." I smirked. "Now... How about you tell your friends you are leaving, I'm up for another round of amazing mind blowing sex as you described it.."

She bit her lip, running her hand up my chest. "I could go for another round myself... " She smirked before slipping away from me.

* * *

 **-The Dance Floor-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Damn how did I let this man get to me again? He acted all possessive claiming me as his, well I guess he was right I did tell him I was his. I'll admit hearing the possessiveness in his voice was a real turn on I'd never had a man so into me, I made my way back to the dance floor, finding the girls. "I'm going to head out ladies." I said once I reached them.

"Oh is that right?... let me guess you are going to go with Bray... and get your brains screwed out." Sasha laughed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow ladies.." I shrugged, the girls laughing and sending each other knowing looks. "Bye.." I waved at the girls, who waved back before making my way through the dance floor and out of the club.

* * *

 **-Parking Lot-**

I made my way to the parking lot I saw Bray walking away from someone on the ground, once I got closer I saw it was the guy in the club, I ran over to Bray. "Why did you do that?" I questioned.

"If he wouldn't of been bragging to the losers inside about how he was going to find that hot piece of ass he was dancing with so he could get a piece of that ass.. I would of let him walk away in once piece... but it didn't well with me, I had to let him know.." Bray grabbed my arm pulling me close to him. "The only person getting a piece of this fine ass.." He reached around grabbing a handful of my ass. "Is me.." With that he leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine. My mind went blank, the only thing I could register was his hands roaming my body. Damn this man is there any way he couldn't turn me on? I swear I could of let him take me right there in the parking lot.

"Bray.." I said breathlessly.

"Hmm." Bray moved my hair out of my face.

"If we don't get to a hotel room, real quick.." I growled grabbing his shirt. "I'm going to rip your close off right here in the middle of the parking lot."

He leans in kissing my lips again, this time when he pulls away he bites down gently causing me to gasp. "Let's go.." Bray rasped, grabbing my arm dragging me to his car, opening the door for me allowing me to get inside before he slammed the door before I could snap my seatbelt he was already in the car starting it up, speeding out of the parking lot, he was in just as much of a rush as I was in, I needed to be with him again I had to have him again. I had to admit to myself this man was in my veins.

* * *

 **A/N- Damn Bray wasn't lying he is a very possessive man isn't he? So what are your thoughts of this chapter? Please leave a review, I can't wait to find out what you all think about this chapter, thanks to everyone who has followed this story, or added it as a favorite you guys rock!**


	10. You're A Habit, I Never Want To Break!

_...The Morning..._

 **-Faith's Hotel Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I started to come to, feeling something snaking up my leg. I was so tired Bray had kept me up most of the night, I shook my head it had to be a dream or something, but I felt it again, this time my legs opened and I felt it, a tongue lapping me up, flicking against my clit. "Oh god.." I moan, looking down, not noticing until now the sheets where off of me and Bray was between my legs. His eyes locked with mine, briefly before diving back in, his tongue swirling around my clit, nipping at it gently causing me to grip the sheets underneath me tightly. "Fuck.." I cried out, tangling my hands in his hair. This man was defiantly talented with his tongue, I couldn't deny that.

His tongue darted in and out of me, my climax was building in me, like slow burning fire, building and building, until he replaced his lounge that was darting in and out of me, and thrust two fingers into me, I bit my lip so hard I drew blood, I swiped my tongue across my lips, tasting the metallic taste of the blood, it didn't even faze me I was so lost in the work that Bray was putting in, thrusting his fingers in and out of me, at the same time sucking and nibbling on my clit, driving me mad, needing my release.

Bray continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me, picking up the pace slightly as I thrust my self onto his face, I felt myself getting close. "So close.." I moaned, hearing that he picked up the pace even more, sucking on my clit like his life depended on it. When it finally came, my climax hit me sending shockwaves threw my entire body, "Bray.." I screamed his name, clinching the sheets so tight my knuckles where turning white.

Bray stayed down there lapping up everything I had to offer, not wasting a single drop. When I finally unclenched my hands I brought my hand to my head, which was still spinning, I felt him move climbing up me, he hovered over me, before I could say a thing, he lowered his lips to mine, kissing me his tongue diving in my mouth, and I could taste myself on his tongue as it danced with mine, oddly enough it didn't bother me, when I was with him nothing bothered me the world could come crashing in on me and as long as I had Bray's arms around me I wouldn't care.

He rolled over next to me, reaching out taking me in his arms. I smiled slightly, now that wasn't a bad wake up call, in the least. I looked up to him. "That was.. amazing." I bit my lip.

"I do what I can." Bray smirked.

"I've never had.. anything like that.." I looked up at him, smiling as he ran his hand through my hair.

"You've never had a man give you oral pleasure?" Bray looked shocked.

"Never.." I shook my head.

"Well, that's the difference between me and any other man ... I enjoy very much bringing you pleasure." Bray licked his lips. "In fact... I live for it, your happiness, your pleasure... You are the reason I live now.."

I bit my lip, god did he have to say things like that?, he was going to make me start to think that maybe it could be more then just amazing sex between us.. yes there is a connection between us, but he is going to make me start thinking the connection goes deeper then that.

"Why?" I shook my head.

"Excuse me?" Bray looked confused.

"Why me?... what is so special about me?" I looked up at him, why did he keep coming for me? what did he find so interesting about me?

Bray shook his head. "It's something in your eyes Faith... I can't explain it but when I look into your eyes, I see everything I've ever wanted... I see actually see the good in myself when I'm around you... you make me feel things I've never felt before Faith... I've never felt so drawn to someone... I've never needed anyone in my life... but I need you, when I'm not with you I'm thinking about you, when I'm not kissing you I'm wishing I was... I feel like you are some kind of drug, you've got me hooked Faith... " Bray leaned down, placing his lips over mine kissing me gently. "You're a habit, I never want to break."

I shook my head. "I'm nothing special, there are plenty of other girls out there that could do so much more for you then I can." I sighed. "You were right, I am broken... something's not right with me, "

"You don't mean that." Bray said, stroking my cheek.

"I only attract people who use me, who hurt me, who rip my heart out... and I let it happen over and over... that's not right, a normal person doesn't keep letting themselves get into the same fucked up situations like I do... it has to be payback for something I've done in this life, or a past... " I looked away, shaking my head. "Sometimes, I think my parents are right, my life would be better if I acted more like my sister, I wouldn't be this mess I am today."

"If you're a mess... then you are one hell of a beautiful mess." Bray grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. "I think it'd be crazy for you to change a single thing about you... do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

"What?" I bit my lip.

"Perfection... I know nobody is perfect, but damn it woman you come close." Bray smiled.

I shook my head, "You wouldn't think that if you knew the things I've done."

"I don't care about the things you've done in your past Faith..." Bray sighed. "I've done some pretty twisted things in my life too, still do to be honest... but I guess you can say I'm a pretty twisted guy."

"Well, I'm no angel..." I shrugged. "Well, not really my middle name might be angel, but I think it was my moms way of trying to make sure I didn't become the school whore or something, you can't be the school slut with a name like Faith Angel can you?" I laughed slightly.

"You may not be an angel, but you sure look like one." Bray bit his lip.

"You say all the right things, ... you are just the kind of man my mother always warned me about." I laughed, with a shrug. "Good, thing I've never been to high on listening to my mother."

"That's a very good thing for me." Bray leaned down, wrapping his arms around me diving down to clam my lips with his.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I watched as Faith walked out of the bathroom, she looked amazing in her sports bra and spandex shorts, "Is that your attire for the day?" I raised a brow.

"I'm going downstairs to work out." Faith said, putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"The many many many workouts we had last night weren't enough?" I smirked.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Well, today as a leg day.. never skip a leg day you know.."

"Now I'd be willing to hit the gym if I got to stand behind you ... the view would be well worth it." I smirked.

"I'm sure my sister would love that." She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of... you've got to go, she texted me she's going to be here in like 20 minutes."

"So that means I've got 19 minutes left.." I grabbed her pulling her to me.

"No it means you've got 19 seconds." she corrected me.

"Is that so?" I pressed her against the table.

"Yes.." Faith nodded.

"I'm not to sure about that." I lowed my lips so they were just inches from hers.

"Well, I am.." She bit her lip, trying to turn away from me.

I wasn't having any of that, grabbed her chin forced her to face me. I licked my lips before diving down and crashing my lips on hers, her mouth opened and allowed my tongue to enter and dance with hers. I put an arm around her pulling her from the table pressing her body against mine, using my free hand to grab her ass causing her to moan softly into my mouth. When we finally pulled away from each other I smirked down at her, she placed a hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Not fair.." She said breathlessly.

"I don't paly fair.." I smirked. "I never will, not when it comes to you my beauty."

She blushed slightly, "You still have to go."

"Fine.. for now.." I shrugged. "But, you better make sure you make time for me, because you know if I have to go for to long without tasting your kiss, I'll have to take things into my own hands.. like last night on Raw."

"Don't think about it." She warned.

"Then make sure I don't have to go too long without your kiss, or all bets are off." I smirked.

Faith sighed. "You'll get a taste."

"Oh, I better." I ran my hand along the side of her face.

"If you're lucky.. you might get more then a taste.." She said, with a wink.

I let out a low growl before leaning down to place my lips on hers again. This woman was the best, yet most frustrating thing that has ever happened to me, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Now if only I could get her family to back off, I knew if they would back off and let up on her about me, then she'd give me a chance and I could make her mine for good, she just had to give me a chance, I know my beautiful Faith's been hurt so many times before, she is blocking out the idea of anything more then sex between us, but I'm not going to allow that to be the only thing between us, I want more then just sex I want all of her.

* * *

 **A/N- What are your thoughts on this chapter? Do you think Bray is starting to chip at the wall she has up? Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter please leave a review, I'd love to hear what your thoughts are?**


	11. He Will Rue The Day!

_...Smackdown Taping..._

 **-Hunter and Stephanie's Office-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into the office, I smiled at Hunter and Stephanie there was two men standing with them. "Hello Faith, this is Rick Stanfeild... he is going to be looking over the contract explaining it to you, this is Alan our company lawyer.." Hunter smiled.

"I've looked over the contract.. but you can come over and look at it, I'll answer any questions you might have." Rick smiled, and I walked over standing next to him. He went over the contract with me, it seemed like a pretty good deal I had a few questions on the legal terminology which he answered and I then signed the contract.

"Welcome to the WWE Faith." Hunter smiled, shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"We are looking forward to working with you." Stephanie smiled, hugging me.

I smiled, pulling back from the hug. "Well, Eden loves it here so I'm sure I will also."

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

I walked backstage seeing my Team BAD girls, "So it's official... I'm a WWE Diva." I smiled, walking over to my locker placing my bag in front of it.

"Yay.." Sasha hugged me. "Finally we have someone around here who can hang with us.."

"True." Tamina smiled.

"So... do you know how they are going to start the storyline?" Naomi questioned.

"I guess, they are going to start next week on Raw... I'm going to be doing some interviews backstage... I guess Eden is going to be introducing me, and Bray is supposed to be lurking around... they said they haven't figured out if its going to be a slow burn, or have it build up quickly yet." I shrugged.

"I see.. well creative does a lot of things last minute so that doesn't surprise me." Naomi laughed.

"So.. how was your night with Bray?" Sasha questioned. "Did he blow your mind?" She laughed.

I sighed, shaking my head "My goodness.. that man is beyond mind blowing... when ever we are around each other I swear it's so hard to keep our hands to ourselves."

"Damn... well you can defiantly see the sexual tension between you two... you guys better hide it better, because your sister isn't stupid, she's going to find out you guys are still banging." Naomi said.

"I've been trying." I sighed, it's just so hard when I'm around him, all it takes is one look, and if he touches me it's over, as much as I try to fight it he wins every time.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, Eric Rowen with me. I sighed, it hasn't even been a full 7 hours since I've been with Faith, and I've already been having with drawls this woman has got to be the strongest drug on the face of the earth, I tried to wait for her to go back to her hotel room after her work out but Eden followed her back to the room, much to my displeasure. One day it won't matter who's around I'll be able to see my Faith.

We made it around the corner when I looked up seeing my beauty, she was standing along with 3 of the other divas, Tamina, Naomi and Sasha I believe her name is. She looked over at me, and bit her lip. Damn this woman was perfection, I wanted so badly to go over there and touch her, to kiss her, but I couldn't not out in the open like this, Faith didn't want that of course. I looked back over at her licking my lip, giving her a look letting her know how frustrated I was.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was talking along with the girls, when I saw Bray round the corner, my heart started to flutter when I saw him, get ahold of yourself girl, the girls were right Bray Wyatt did have me all head sprung. What is wrong with me how can I be so drawn to a man who everyone keeps warning me about, hell he even admitted to me he was a sick guy but for some reason it didn't bother me.

Bray licked his lips, the way he was looking at me sent a message loud and clear he was so frustrated, it'd only been a few hours not even 7, I looked over to the girls "I'll be back, I've got.. something to do." I said.

"Sure.." Sasha smirked, nudging Tamina who was standing next to her.

"We will see you in a bit." Naomi laughed.

I laughed shaking my head, I walked away from the girls, walking past Bray I smiled up at him sending him a wink, hoping he'd get the hint to follow me.

* * *

 **-Somewhere In The Arena-**

I was made it into a pretty much deserted area of the building, Bray must of gotten the hint because, as I turned around Bray was standing right behind me, not giving me a chance to say a word, before he grabbed me our bodies crashing against each other a millisecond before our lips connected. One hand behind my head, his other arm around my waist.

He held me tightly, I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter and dance with one another. Before I knew it I was being pushed against the wall, his body pinning me against it. I throw my arms around his neck, adding more depth to the kiss.

We pulled back almost at the same time "Bray.." I husked, both of us breathing heavily.

I could see his attention drawn to my chest rising and falling in a rapid manor. He leaned in and kissed a trail down my neck, down my chest to the space between my breasts. Bray looked up at me "Oh how I crave you." Bray groaned.

I bit my lip, "I need to go Bray.." I groaned, then he ran his hand up my stomach to my left breast squeezing as he crashed his lips to mine. I instantly opened my mouth once again and our tongues crashed with one another like magnets. I wrapped my arm around his neck again.

"What the fuck Faith?" I pushed Bray off me, looking over to see my brother-in-law Cody and his brother Dustin standing in front of us.

"Cody.." I shook my head, "Look.. I-"

"Eden is going to flip.." Cody cut me off.

"No... you can't tell her.. " I sighed, moving Bray's hands off my hips, causing Bray to let out a low growl and glare over at Cody and his brother. "She will be so angry with me."

"You told us you were going to stay away from him." Cody sighed.

"She doesn't want to.." Bray scowled.

"She needs too.. or I'm telling her sister." Cody spat.

"Don't tell her please Cody." I begged.

"If you leave with me, and stay away from him.. and I mean really stay away from him this time.. " Cody said.

I sighed, nodding I walked over to Cody I looked over to Bray, I mouthed the words _I'm Sorry_ before looking to the ground and following Cody and Dustin away.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

"What the fuck Faith?" Faith pushed me off of her, I looked over to see Cody and his brother Dustin, I bit the inside of my cheek, damn that son of a bitch breaking up this kiss.

"Cody.." Faith shook her head, "Look.. I-"

"Eden is going to flip.." Cody cut her off.

"No... you can't tell her.. " Faith sighed, moving my hands off her hips, this caused me to growl in annoyance, and glare over to Cody and his brother. "She will be so angry with me."

"You told us you were going to stay away from him." Cody sighed.

"She doesn't want to.." I scowled.

"She needs too.. or I'm telling her sister." Cody spat.

"Don't tell her please Cody." She begged.

"If you leave with me, and stay away from him.. and I mean really stay away from him this time.. " Cody said.

Faith sighed, she nodded and then walked over to Cody, she looked over to me, Faith mouthed the words _I'm Sorry_ before looking to the ground and following Cody and Dustin away.

I clinched my fists watching her walk away, that son of a bitch is going to regret the day he laid eyes on me, and he's going to regret trying to keep my Faith from me even more. I turned around and punched the wall, I was so angry I haled back and punched it again. I looked down at my knuckles they were bloody and bruised. I sighed and walked off. I was going to make him rue this day, the day he tried to take my world away, my Faith from me. I wasn't giving up on Faith, there is no way I'm losing her I won't let it happen.

* * *

 **A/N- Oh boy, I have a feeling Cody might be in for a world of hurt!, Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Are you all digging the connection between Bray and Faith as much as I am? Thanks for all the reviews, and for everyone who has followed or added as a favorite! You guys are amazing!**


	12. I'm Not Giving Up On You!

_...Smackdown Taping..._  
 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, walking into the diva's locker room and over to my bag. I sat down on the bench and shook my head. If only I would of been more aware of my surroundings maybe I would of realized that Dustin and Cody were coming and I wouldn't of gotten caught and I wouldn't of had to do that to Bray, I saw the look in his eyes I think I might of hurt him and that was something I never wanted to do.

I looked up as Naomi walked in the door. "What's up girl?" Naomi raised a brow. "What's wrong with you?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Cody caught me and Bray.."

"Oh boy, that's not good.. what did he say?" Naomi questioned.

"He told me I needed to stay away from Bray, or he'd tell Eden." I looked to the ground, before looking back up at her. "Eden will be so angry if she finds out about Bray."

"So you are just going to toss him to the side?" Naomi raised a brow.

"I'm not tossing him to the side, It's not like we are together..." I shook my head, she was making it sound like I dumped Bray or something. I didn't we weren't even together, we were just having sex.

"But you guys defiantly wanted each other... I could see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him, you said it your self it's like he has a spell on you, you are so drawn to him." Naomi said, walking over to me sitting next to me.

I bit my lip and sighed. "I do want him... I can't deny that... but I can't have him." I shook my head "Eden made me swear I'd stay away from him."

"But it wasn't keeping you away before." Naomi reminded me.

"I know, but now that Cody caught me he said he's going to be keeping and eye out.. if he thinks something is going on he will tell my sister.." I shook my head.

"You say you are going to stay away but I don't know if it's going to work, because I don't think you guys will be able to keep your hands off each other." Naomi shook her head, letting out a slight laugh.

* * *

 **-Gorilla-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was waiting over by Gorilla, along with Braun, Erick, and Luke. I spotted out of the corner of my eye, Faith she looked so beautiful, I wanted to go over there and kiss every inch of her body, but I can't why because of that son of a bitch Cody. If he wouldn't of threatened to tell Eden, she wouldn't of cut me out, all he had to do was mind his damn business but he couldn't do that could he, and now Faith isn't talking to me, I've called her 2 time and sent her at least 5 messages since Cody and his brother interrupted them but she hasn't called me or texted me and it's driving me absolutely nuts.

I saw Faith look over in my direction, I smiled at her. I saw her bit her lip and look down I could tell she was trying her best to stay away I knew she wanted to come over to me I could see she was fighting with herself over it.

I growled when I saw Cody walk up to her, he said something to her and she looked to the ground and shook her head, before walking off. Cody looked over to me and mouthed Stay Away, before walking off his self.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was walking backstage, when I wondered over by Gorilla I spotted Bray, he looked over at me and smiled. I wanted so badly to go over to him but I couldn't Cody made me swear I'd stay away from him, or he'd tell my sister. Why did this have to be so complicated, why couldn't she just keep things the way they were? Why did Cody have to come and ruin this?

I saw Cody walking towards me and sighed, once he made it over he spotted Bray looking over at me. "Tell me you weren't just over there." Cody sighed.

"No.. I wasn't." I sighed. "I'm staying away." I shook my head, and looked to the ground before walking off.

* * *

 **-In The Ring-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

Stardust had just pinned R-Truth, his hand raised in victory. The lights went out, when they came back on Stardust was surrounded by the entire Wyatt Family. I smirked at Stardust, who looked around at all of us, he knew he was in for it and flew at us throwing blows but it was four against one he was no match for one of us, let alone all four of us.

Braun grabbed him up, putting him over the top of his head holding him their for a few seconds before letting him crash to the mat. Stardust starts to get to his feet only to be hit by a Discus clothesline by Luke Harper. Erick Rowen grabbed him hitting a full nelson slam on him. I smirked looking down at Stardust who wasn't moving. I grab him up, setting him up then hitting Sister Abigail, Kneeling over him, I smirked as leaned down to him. Whispering to him "You Won't Keep Her From Me." I grabbed him up again setting him up again. Whispering to him again. "She Belongs With Me." Before hitting Sister Abigail again.

* * *

 **-Viewing Area-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I watched as Bray and his family demolished Cody, I couldn't believe it. Why was he doing this? He's destroying my brother-in-law, and unfortunately my sister is out there watching it, I know she's probably going crazy out there having to watch her husband destroyed by Bray and the Wyatt's.

"My god.. why would he do that?" Tamina who was sitting next to me questioned.

"Poor guy... they just destroyed him.." Sasha shook her head. "What did he do to them?"

"I think I know." I sighed, standing up out of my chair.

"Where are you going?" Tamina questioned.

"I have something I need to take care of." I sighed, walking off. I knew I needed to find Bray and get him to leave Cody alone.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

I searched high and low, but I finally found him. Off in some secluded area of the arena I saw Bray pacing back and forth. When he looked up at me our eyes locked. He looked so angry still, I made my way towards him. "Bray.." I said softly, once I reached him. I looked down at his knukles. They were bruised and bloodied. "My goodness... your hands." I grabbed his hands in mine.

"They are fine.." Bray sighed, taking his hands from mine.

"What was that about out there?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "You probally, really hurt him."

"Good, I hope I did.. I hope he remembers that beating everytime he looks at you.." He hissed. "He needs to know standing between me and something I want is a very dangerous place to be." He added.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head, he reached out grabbing me pulling my body against his. "Bray.." I sighed.

"Threating to tell your sister about us... it's keeping you from me." Bray said, running his hand through my hair. "I can't allow someone to keep you from me... I won't allow it."

"He's my brother-in-law... and you hurt him... " I shook my head, I so badly wanted to push him away from me, but I couldn't force myself to do it. It felt so good to be in his arms, I wanted to stay in his arms forever, but I couldn't and I knew it. "Why would you do that?" I sighed, biting my lip.

"Because, he is taking you away from me." Bray said, almost in a growl. "I can't lose you Faith... I won't lose you." Bray lowered his lips to mine, and of course I couldn't resist, I parted my lips, allowing his tounge to enter and crash against mine.

I got lost in this kiss, as always but some how I found the strenght to pull myself back, "We can't.." I sighed, pulling away from the kiss. Bray attempted to lower his lips to mine once again, but I moved my head.

"Why not?" He growled.

"You know why." I sighed, shaking my head.

He put his arms around me again. "You want me.." He leaned down, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"So badly." I sighed, pushing him away. "But it can't happen...and you, you can't keep doing that, you can't keep kissing me."

"But you enjoy it... you can't deny that." He sighed, reaching out to caress my face.

"Please... just stop this, just forget about me." I sighed, shaking my head. "Find someone else."

"Forget about you?... you want me to forget about you?" Bray reached out, grabbing my arm pulling me to him. "That's never going to happen... it's not possible." He leaned down, his lips just inches from mine. I bit my lip looking up at him, my eyes locked with his and it happened that fast he put me into this trance, how could he always do this? it didn't take but a second and I was under his spell. "I don't want anybody else... I only want you, it will always be you."

He drops his hands from arm, and brings them to my face, he goes in to kiss me, but I hear a noise in the hall and it snaps me out of the trance he had me in. "We can't.. please just forget about me.." I shook my head, pushing him away from me. I turned around and got away as fast as I could, not turning around when he yells after me. I knew if I turned around and looked at him right now, I wouldn't be able to keep walking.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I growled as she walked away. "Faith.." I called after her. "I'm not giving up on you... Not now ... not ever" I yelled. I hit the wall, before leaning back against it. I was so close, I almost had her, but she kept running from me. I knew it was more then just her sister, it had to be more then that, keeping her from me. I had to find out what it was, what happened to her that hurt her in such a way that she won't let me in, that she won't let me love her.

I brought my hand to my head, did I just think that? Do I really love Faith?, I've never loved a woman, I've never allowed myself to love a woman before. But Faith, Faith was so diffrent then any other woman I've ever met in my life. It was more then just a connection, it was love, that's what it was love. I love Faith, but she won't allow herself to be loved, or to love anyone else. I was going to get her to let me love her, and I'd make her realize that she can open up to me, she can love me. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to have Faith, I'm going to make her mine.


	13. I'm Not Sharing Her With ANYONE!

_...Few Days Later..._

 **-House Show-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked down the hall, Sasha Banks in toe. I'd been traveling with her the last couple of days. I had been steering clear of Bray as hard as it was to do. He had been calling, and texting me everyday, Luckily I'd hadn't been at any of the other house show's this week so I didn't have to see Bray but here I was letting Sasha talk me into coming to this house show, knowing Bray was going to be here. Apart of me wants to see him, then there is the part that knows I should stay away from him.

Sasha was in her gear, ready for her match against Charlotte. Tamina and Naomi come down the hall. "You ready to do this?" Tamina questioned Sasha.

"You know it.." Sasha smirked, then turned to me. "We will catch up with you after the match." I nodded and smiled, watching the girls walk off.

I shook my head, turning to walk away but bumping into my sister. "Just who I was looking for." Eden smiled.

"What's up?" I raised a brow.

"Well, I kind of did something that might upset you a little." Eden bit her lip.

"What did you do Eden?" I sighed.

"I may or may not have set you up on a date tonight." Eden stepped back waiting to see how I was going to react.

"You what?... are you out of your mind?" I shook my head. "I'm not going out with anyone tonight." I sighed, shaking my head what was my sister thinking.

"I already said you'd go out.. please do this for me." Eden sighed. "Just one date.. You never know you might really like him."

"Who is it?" I sighed.

"Dolph Ziggler... he's really nice, and he's friends with Cody.. Cody says he would be perfect for you." Eden said.

"My god Eden... I don't need help finding a man." I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm not saying that." Eden shook her head. "Please, just one date if you don't like him then I'll back off."

I sighed, shaking my head maybe this would get her off my back for a while. "Fine.. one date." I sighed.

"Great... he's going to meet you by the locker room after the show around 9:00." Eden smiled, hugging me before walking off.

I shook my head, I am so not looking forward to this. I looked at my watch I had about 40 minutes before the show was over so I needed to get ready.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

Of course I'd been watching my Faith, she hasn't returned my phone calls, answered any of my texts. She's been avoiding me, something that doesn't sit well with me at all. I watched as the other divas walked away. Smiling I stepped forward, stopping in my tracks once I saw her sister, stepping back around the corner.

After her sister finished talking to her, I made my move stepping from around the corner hurrying to catch up to her, throwing my arms around her from behind pulling her body against mine. "Mmm... You smell amazing." I said, running my nose along her neck, inhaling her intoxicating sent.

"Bray.." She whined, attempting to pry my arms from around her. I finally allowed her to turn around to me, my arms not leaving her waist. I wasn't letting her slip through my fingers just yet, after not seeing her, or being able to touch her in 3 days. "What are you doing?" Faith looked around.

"You've been avoiding me.." I shook my head, my left arm snaking around to her back pulling her body against mine again. My right hand cupping her face. "Do you have any idea what kind of torture that was for me." I lower my lips, stopping just inches from hers.

"I told you Bray I-.." She sighed, biting her lip.

"And I told you Faith.. I'm not giving up on you." I cut her off, not wanting to hear how we can't see each other again.

She shook her head, noticing that my arm had slacked she moved away from me. "I'm going to be late.. I've got to get ready?"

"Girls night?" I raised a brow.

"Not so much." Faith sighed.

"What do you mean?" I moved closer to her.

She looked at me, I could tell she was deciding wither she wanted to tell me something or not, and it didn't sit to well with me. Faith looked up at me and sighed. "My sister set me up on a date." She finally said, after a few more seconds of thinking.

"A Date?" I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling the jealousy take over me, I wanted to know who? who was the unlucky son of a bitch that I was going to pound into the ground, who's body I was going to rip limb from limb? I wasn't going to share Faith, I just wouldn't do it. "Who?"

Faith bit her lip, looking me up and down. "I think it's best if I don't tell you." she shook her head. "Look, it's just to get my sister off my back okay... it's no big deal, just forget about it."

"No big deal?.. you are going to go on a date with another man.. it's a very big deal." I shouted, my anger causing her to recoil a bit, something that I didn't like of course I'd never want to scare Faith.

"It's not like we are together Bray.. it's not like I'm cheating on you." Faith shook her head. "Why is it such a big deal?"

I threw my hands in the air, has she not been listening to me this whole time? She knew I wanted her, she knew I know we belong together. I sighed, trying to calm myself so I didn't lash out to much. "Because, I'm not into sharing Faith... I'm a very jealous man, I've told you that.." I moved closer to her. "There is no way in hell I'm going to share you Faith... I will rip who ever it is too shreds do you hear me." I spat.

Faith's eyes widened, as she backed away. "I'm leaving Bray.." She backed up, shaking her head.

* * *

-Outside The Diva's Locker Room-

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, making my way out of the diva's locker room, after changing into my cute little black dress, and fixing my hair. I was still playing the words Bray said in my head. I hoped he wasn't for real about hurting Dolph, maybe it wasn't a good idea to go out with Dolph tonight. I saw Dolph making his way towards me. "You look amazing." Dolph smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"I'm happy you decided to go on this date with me... I have a feeling we will have a wonderful time." Dolph smiled. "So.. what do you say we get going?" Dolph held out his arm for me.

"Let's do this." I smiled, hooking arms with him, walking off with him.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

That blonde noodle head, Dolph Ziggler does this man have a death wish? He must he might not know that Faith is mine, but when I'm through with him, he's going to regret the day he laid eyes on my beautiful Faith.

I watched as they walked off, arm in arm. I balled my hands into fists. Pure anger, and hatred running through my body I wanted to rip that man apart. Why was she going along with this? She can't say I didn't warn her, because I did I'm not going to share her, with ANYONE.


	14. I'm Single I Can Do What I Want!

_...Later That Night..._

 **-Night Club-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I followed Faith and Dolph to a night club, I watched as they sat at a table off in the corner. They ordered their drinks and I watched as Dolph began talking him self up to my Faith, how did I know he was talking him self up? Because they didn't call him to show off for nothing, he was so into his self it wasn't even funny. I sighed watching as Faith looked on, smiling and nodding, laughing occasionally. Was she enjoying his company? Was she thinking about me? What was he thinking? although I'm pretty sure I know what he is thinking, and if I think about it to much myself I might go over there and beat the living hell out of him right here and now.

I watched as Dolph stood up holding his hand out to Faith, I bit the inside of my cheek and clinched my fists as I saw her take it, and follow him to the dance floor. I felt my heart start to race, as I narrowed my eyes at their retreating forms. I take a sip of my drink, clinching the glass so tight my knuckles turned white, as I watched my put his hand on the small of her back and whisper something in her ear. Trying my hardest to stay in my seat, If I got up now and I got my hands on him, as angry as I was now I wouldn't be able to control myself.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

We were having a pretty good time, Dolph was a pretty good guy, and so funny he was making me laugh the whole night, I smiled at Dolph my eyes wondering for a second, looking around the room as he moved in closer to me, his arms around my waist as we swayed to the music that the DJ was playing.

Then I saw him, it was Bray he'd followed us, of course I should of known he'd do that. I shook my head. "I'll be back in a few.." I said with a slight smile, Dolph nodded and I walked off.

I made my way to the bar, ordering another drink downing it before I turned around and saw Bray standing in front of me. "Dolph Ziggler... you are here with Ziggler?" Bray spat, his expression very sour looking.

I looked behind him, and saw Dolph wasn't paying attention, not wanting him to see Bray I grabbed his arm and lead him off.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

We walked past the crowd out the back door, into the ally. I sighed looking up at him. "Why are you here?" I shook my head.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to show up to find out who the hell was the idiot that was going out with you?" Bray snapped, I could tell he was angry, I looked down at his hands and they were shaking. "What I should go in there and do is beat the hell out of him, and tell him to stay the hell away from my girl." Bray hissed.

I shook my head. "I'm not your girl Bray." I spat, turning around to walk inside but he grabbed my arm swinging me around.

"You are.. weather of not you admit it Faith... you are mine.. and I'm yours." He hissed. "I'm not sharing you with that noodle head...Or anyone else."

I shook my head, I needed him to back off. I needed Bray to let me go. I can't be with him I have to find a way to make him leave me, to get him to back off to never want to see me again. "That's not your choice... I'll do as I please." I spat, before yanking my arm out of his grasp and walking inside.

* * *

 **-Inside The Night Club-**

I looked around and saw Dolph walking up to me "I was worried you disappeared on me.. I thought you might of ditched me." Dolph laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it... let's do a shot.." I said, needing to get a little lose and have some fun, I was going to get Bray off my mind. "Come on." I grabbed Dolph's arm and dragged him to the bar Ordering a shot. "To new friends.." I touched my shot glass to his and we took a shot of Tequila.

We ordered another drink and sat at the bar, talking for awhile. I looked over and saw Bray was still staring at us, I shook my head. "Another shot please.. " I smiled at the bartender, I could almost feel Bray burning a hole through me and Dolph's back. "Make it a double.. you too Dolph?"

"Why not." Dolph shrugged.

I smiled and the bartender put two double shots of Tequila in front of us. We both took them. I looked to the bartender. "I want to have fun.. what is the best shot to do for fun?"

"Body shots..." The bartender said.

"I like that idea.." Dolph smirked.

"Body shot it is.." I exclaimed, so the technically three shots, and 3 or 4 drinks I had might of had me showing off my daring side, because I'd never done a body shot before.

The bartender got a lime, a shot of tequila , and a salt shaker out. I put the shot glass in between my cleavage holding it there. Then the lime was placed in my mouth. Dolph held the salt shaker in his hand. He leaned down taking shot glass with his mouth from my cleavage and downed it. then he sprinkled the salt on the nape of my neck licking it off before he leaned in to take the lime from my mouth sucking it before putting it down. Everyone who had been watching were clapping and cheering. Everyone except Bray who was looking at us, glaring at Dolph I saw his attention turn to me he looked pissed, I thought maybe if I did something to make him angry enough he's leave and he'd be done with me for good. So when I saw Dolph's lips heading for mine, I let it happen. Opening my mouth allowing his tongue to enter and battle with mine.

I looked back and didn't see Bray, good he must of left. I started to feel a little dizzy now and needed some fresh air, "I need some air.." I said softly.

"You want me to come?" Dolph questioned.

"I'll be fine." I said, patting his shoulder before walking off.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

I walked outside, letting the fresh air hit me. Taking a deep breath I leaned against the brick wall of the building. I stood there for a few seconds looking beside me seeing Dolph come outside. "You okay babe?" Dolph questioned, putting his arm around my waist.

Out of no where Dolph hit the wall. I looked over to see Bray, Dolph was knocked on conscious but he didn't stop Bray got on top of him fist after fist after fist flying down on him. I'd never seen him like this, he was so angry it was like he was a man possessed. "Stop.." I yelled.

"Son of a bitch.." He yelled, his fists still flying down on him.

"Bray... Please.." I yelled, grabbing his arm trying my hardest to pull him back. "Stop.." I cried out, seeing a trickle of blood come down Dolph's face.

Bray out of no where stopped standing up and pinning me to the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped. "Why would you let him touch you like that?, why would you let him do that damn shot off of you?.. and why would you kiss him?.." He yelled.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I had gone outside after seeing the kiss, I was about to lose it that son of a bitch had his lips on my Faith, MY FAITH she was mine damn it. I looked over to see Faith come outside, she looked like she wasn't feeling the best, when Dolph came outside I saw him put his arm around her, and call her babe. I lost it Flying at him I shoved him into the brick wall knocking him unconscious, but I couldn't stop there of course I'd lost all control I just kept hitting him, over and over, and over. I could hear her yelling at me to stop. I saw blood start to come and she grabbed my arm.

I shot up, grabbing him placing her on the wall, pinning her there but still being gentle of course, I'd never want to hurt her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped at her. "Why would you let him touch you like that?, why would you let him do that damn shot off of you?.. and why would you kiss him?.." I yelled, my body starting to shake just thinking about it made me want to go back over there and beat the hell out of him.

"Why did you do that to him?" She cried.

"I told you I won't share you damn it.. what part of that don't you understand?" I yelled, my hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. "You let that son of a bitch kiss you damn it... What made you think I was going to let him get away with that?"

"I'm single.. I can do what I want." She yelled at me.

"I love you damn it.. I won't let the woman I love be kissed by another man." I snapped.

"You what?" She looked shocked

I felt her getting a little unsteady and pulled her to me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dizzy." She shook her head, she placed her head on my chest and closed her eyes. "The world is spinning.. make it stop.." She whined.

I shook my head, she's drunk of course. I ran my hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I've got you.. it's fine." I said softly, shaking my head I wanted to be angry now but I couldn't not when she was acting like this, burying her head in my chest clinging to me. I took my phone out making a quick call, I needed someone to come check on Dolph, after all he didn't know about us so he didn't know that she was off limits. I just lost my temper when I saw him with my Faith.

A few minutes later I saw Erick Rowen coming up. "Take care of him... help him out when he comes to.. tell him one of the divas took this one home, okay."

"Got it." Erick nodded.

"Good.. I'll call you later." I said, picking Faith up carrying her to my car, she was now so dizzy she couldn't stand at all.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

I made it to my hotel room, opening it I walked in and over to the bed, pulling back the covers I placed Faith on the bed covering her up, and running my hands through her hair. she drifted back off to sleep. I sighed shaking my head as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. I loved this woman so much, I never knew what people were talking about when they said they could love someone and want to strangle them at the same time, but tonight she drove me mad, but still I couldn't be angry at her for to long, just looking at her sleeping made my anger go away she was so beautiful and looked so peaceful.

I called Erick and asked about Dolph he said that Dolph was okay, and wasn't going to go to the hospital or anything, but was worried about Faith, and was going to try to call her in the morning. I sighed, taking her phone out of her purse by the side of the bed. I texted Dolph and pretended to be her, telling him she was fine, that one of the divas took her home and she hoped he was okay.

I put the phone down, happy things didn't turn out worse, I knew things could of been bad if someone would of called the cops or something, but things worked out luckily. I went over to the bed, kicking my shoes off I climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her pulling her to me. I smiled to myself, It felt so good to have her in my arms again, oh how I've missed this.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, Faith got herself and Dolph into some trouble I'd say, and Bray admitted he loved her, do you think she will remember it in the morning? Anyway that's for reading the chapter I hope you all are enjoying the story.**


	15. Dont You Say A Word To Anyone!

**-Hotel Room(Bray's)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I woke up, my arms still around Faith, It felt so good to sleep with her in my arms, Faith rolled over, I smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful.." I smirked, running my hands through her hair.

"Oh, god.. how did you?.. Wait did we?" Faith backed up from me.

"Did we?.. Oh you mean did we have earth shattering, mind blowing sex?" I smirked, licking my lips. "No.. you were much to drunk, and when I take you I want you to be a willing participant... it's so much more fun that way.." I winked.

She bit her lip, and shook her head. "You were so angry at me last night... I thought for sure you'd never want to see me again." Faith sighed.

"I was upset right, and I might of been a little angry at you... but that would never keep me from you." I reached out, pulling her to me. "You should know that by now Faith.. Nothing on this earth is going to keep me from you... Nothing and No One." I reminded her.

She nodded and shook her head, "Why do you keep doing this?... Why don't you just let me go?" Faith questioned. "There are so many more girls out there, I've seen them throw them self's at you."

I shook my head, laughing. "There is no one on the face of this earth like you Faith..." I ran my hand through her hair. "You are the only woman I want... or ever will want."

She bit her lip and looked at me. "Why no matter how much I try... I can't get you out of my mind." She sighed. "I've tried so hard Bray...that's why I let him kiss me, I thought if I did maybe I'd get you off my mind, and get you to leave me.."

I bit the inside of my cheek, when she mentioned the kiss, closing my eyes, trying to keep my anger at bay. "Let's not talk of that, the more I think about that the more I want to smash his face in.." I shook my head.

She ran her hand down my arm, taking my hand weaving her fingers with mine. "I wish I could be with you...I ju-"

"Why can't you Faith?... I want to be with you.. and you want to be with me, why can't we?" I sighed, shaking my head as I cut her off. "You have no idea what I'd go through to be with you Faith... "

"My sister... " She sighed.

"Why do you care what she thinks?... why does she get to make the rules?, you are a grown woman." I shook my head, why did her sister have such control over her sister.

"I've always looked up to my sister Bray... she's always been right about everything, every single guy I've ever dated she's been right about." Faith shook her head.

"She isn't right about me... I'm not the monster she makes me out to be.." I found myself, running a finger up and down her arm. "Yes... I come off that way to people, and I have done some pretty bad things.."

"I've seen that." Faith sighed.

"I know.. what I did to Zack, and Cody... and Dolph." I sighed, shaking my head "But I did that because I thought I was going to lose you, they were trying to take you."

Faith sighed, and looked down at the bed.

"Let me ask you something.. Do I scare you?" I questioned her.

"No.." She shook her head.

"Have I ever hurt you?" Was my next question.

"No.." Faith said softly.

"Do you think I'd ever hurt you?" I asked finally.

"Never." She answered.

"Then why can't you give me a chance?" I questioned. "Why can't you open up to me?"

"I'm scared if my heart breaks again, I'll never be able to pick up the pieces." Faith bit her lip, looking down trying to hide the fact that she had tears forming in her eyes.

"You know what I think?.. I think you haven't found all the pieces from the last time you had your heart broke.. I think that's why you can't let me in to your heart, because it's not whole." I said, putting my hand under her chin forcing her to look at me.

"Maybe you are right.. maybe my heart will never be whole." She bit her lip, looking away from me.

"I can make your heart whole Faith, I can do that if you'd let me." I forced her to look at me once again. " I can help you heal, if you'd just let me Faith... Give me a chance, I'm not saying you should just jump in the bed with me.. I'm just saying don't shut me out, don't write me off.. give me a chance to show you I'm not a monster, that I'm not what people make me out to be."

She looked at me, reaching out she cupped my face tilting her head as she pressed her lips to mine, I instantly wrapped my arms around her. Her lips where so soft, and silky smooth. My tongue swiped across her lips, which she parted and granted me access my tongue dancing with hers. I closed my eyes, enjoying ever single second of this kiss, I'd missed the way it felt to have my arms around her, to feel her body against mine with no resistance, and her taste I'd missed that the most I think, she had to most delicious taste.

Faith pulled away, both of us breathing heavy she placed her hand on my chest. "This.. doesn't mean I'm telling everyone about us.. it just means, I'm giving you a chance.. that I'll try my best to not shut you out." she bit her lip.

I nodded, and smiled "I'll take that.." I smirked, reaching my hand to caress her face. "I'll prove to you, that I'm not a bad guy.. that you can trust me, I'll never hurt you."

She nodded. "But you've got to keep your distance at work... and leave Dolph alone, he didn't know any better it wasn't his fault."

I sighed, and nodded if that's what it takes to keep her I'd do it. "Fine.. I'll keep my distance, as hard as it will be."

"And you'll leave Dolph alone?" She questioned.

"I guess.. I'll do my best, but I suggest you not let him kiss you again, because as I've told you before I'm a very jealous man, and I don't share." I reminded her.

Faith smiled slightly and nodded. "There will be no more kissing for Dolph and I."

"Good.." I nodded, she didn't say anything about me telling her I loved her. I did want her to know but I wanted to tell her at a better time.

* * *

 _*Faith POV*_

I looked at Bray, and sighed. "I should call and check on Dolph." I said softly.

"He's fine, I've already done that." Bray shrugged. "I told him, you went with one of the divas after, the attack, he said he's fine and he was just going to forget about it... since there were no camera's or witnesses, who weren't drunk.. like you."

I sighed and nodded. "I was really drunk wasn't I?"

"Oh you were... I basically had to carry you to the room... you couldn't stand on your own two feet." Bray nodded.

"I've never been that drunk... I've never done shots before.. let alone body shots.." I made a face shaking my head.

Bray clinched his jaw, and shook his head. "I don't want to think about that." He hissed.

"I'm sorry.. I won't mention it again." I shook my head. "You don't have to worry about any more body shots like that.."

"Unless I'm the one doing the body shot.." He interrupted.

I shook my head and smiled. "Okay, only time I'll do body shots.. is if you are the one taking the shot off my body." I shrugged.

He ran his hand up my body, and around to the small of my back. "I'll use any excuse to get my lips on your body" He leaned down, kissing a trail down my neck.

I smiled and leaned back, enjoying the feel of his lips, on my skin. I moaned as he started to trail the kisses to my cleavage. His hand traveling from the small of my back to ass giving it a gentle squeeze, I gasped and he placed his mouth over mine, wasting no time inserting his tongue flicking his tongue against mine.

There was a knock on the door, He sighed when he pulled away. "Who is it?" He growled.

"Erick.." Erick Rowen said behind the door.

He sighed shaking his head. "Just a minute."

"I should get going anyway." I whispered.

"I don't want you to.." He sighed.

"I have too... I've got to drive, to Michigan today.. Raw is there tomorrow and I promised my parents I'd be there tonight so we can have some family time." I sighed.

"I see, so when I do I get to meet mom and dad?" He smirked.

"Not even.." I shook my head.

"I know.. maybe I'll head to town early, " Bray shrugged, as I stood up shaking my head finding my shoes that were on the floor slipping them on before fixing my hair in the mirror. I felt his arms wrap around me. "I might need a fix.." He kissed my neck.

I sighed shaking my head. "I might be able to sneak away... to give you a little fix... just a tiny one." I turned around to face him.

"I don't know if a tiny fix is going to work for me." Bray nuzzled my neck.

"But it's going to have to do... I won't be able to sneak away for two long.. especially since my parents quilted me into staying at their place.." I shook my head.

He growled into my neck and sighed.

"Now.. I've got to go.." I smiled, I leaned in giving him a kiss, meaning to make it a quick one but of course when it comes to Bray that doesn't happen, he grabs me pulling my body against his, until there was no space. He growled when Erick knocked on the door again. "Goodbye." I said, pushing him off me.

I walked over to the door, smiling at Erick as I walked past.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, watching Faith walk out the door Erick walking in after she had gone, shutting the door behind him. "So, Ziggler doesn't know it was me?" I questioned him.

"No.. he didn't ask to many questions, I told him I saw someone knock him out and I chased them off." Erick nodded. "He was worried about Faith." He added.

"He doesn't need to worry about her, she's mine to worry about." I hissed, getting myself in check once again. "You told him what?"

"I told him one of her diva friends took her home, so she'd be safe away from there." Erick said. "He texted her, and she said she was okay I guess."

"He texted her, but I texted him back for her... she was still sleeping." I nodded.

"So... what did he do to piss you off?.. it had to be something pretty big." Erick raised a brow.

"Never you mind.. it's done and over with, move on." I said, my tone warned an or else.

Erick nodded and dropped it. "So... we staying in town tonight or we heading to Raw early?"

"We are heading to Michigan early.. I don't want to be to far from my Faith." I said, a smile appearing on my lips when I mentioned her name.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room(Faith's)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked to my hotel room, seeing Sasha smirking outside the door. "Oh boy.. we got a lot of talking to do.." Sasha laughed.

I sighed, nodding opening my door. "Come on.." I motioned for Sasha to come inside. Once she was I shut the door behind her. "Last night was crazy." I sighed.

"I bet.. so tell me why Dolph asked if you were okay today?... it must of been some night." Sasha sat on the edge of my bed, watching me go through my bags. "So why did Dolph look like he'd been run over by a truck?"

"He looked pretty bad huh?" I bit my lip.

"Oh yeah... so I have a feeling Bray had something to do with that." Sasha crossed her arms over her chest.

"He did... I might of had to many shots... and Dolph and I got pretty close." I sighed.

"How close?" Sasha raised a brow.

"Body shots.." I shook my head.

"Body shots?.. my god." Sasha shook her head laughing.

"And he kissed me." I added.

"My god... that's why Bray beat him up huh?" Sasha shook her head, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah.. he was so pissed, not just at Dolph but at me too." I sighed, shaking my head. "Oh god..." I shook head, as I start to remember what Bray said to me last night.

"What?" Sasha looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something." I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sasha.

"What did you remember." Sasha raised a brow.

"I think he might of said he loves me." I shook my head, maybe I was just making this up, maybe he didn't really say it.

"Oh my.. no way." Sasha stood up. "Wait until I tell-."

"No.. don't you say a word to anyone and I mean anyone." I cut her off.

"Oh man... not even Naomi, or Tamina?" Sasha sighed.

"No.. not now.. not until I figure out if It's true... maybe I heard it wrong." I sighed, shaking my head yeah that had to be it. I had to of heard it wrong, Bray Wyatt doesn't love me, Does He?


	16. Just Hold Me!

_... Sunday Night..._

 **-Faith's Parents Home-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked down stairs, after changing for dinner. I smiled when I saw my sister and brother-in-law walk in, I sighed when I saw Dolph behind them, what was he doing here? "Hey.." I said softly.

"Mom said I could invite Dolph." Eden smiled.

"Great." I smiled, good thing Bray wasn't here.

"I heard what happened with you guys at the club, I can't believe someone would attack him out of no where.. thank goodness you were okay." Eden shook her head.

"Yeah.. crazy huh?" Dolph nodded.

"Eden.. I need you." My mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming." Eden sighed, both she and Cody went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry our date ended so crazy.. I was having a really good time." Dolph smiled.

"I had a good time also." I nodded.

"So... Did you see who did it?.. Who attacked me from behind?" Dolph questioned.

"I didn't see much of anything, it happened so fast." I bit my lip.

"I guess, it's a good thing Erick Rowen was there.. I never imagined he'd of helped me." Dolph admitted.

"I'm just glad you are okay." I said, looking at his face he had so many scraps and bruises. "You are aren't you?" I questioned, I still felt horrible about being the reason he was attacked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. although I can't wrestle this week.." Dolph sighed. "Which sucks... but oh well, at least it's only a week." Dolph said with a slight smile.

"You always look on the bright side huh?" I laughed.

"I try." Dolph smiled. "So... I was thinking maybe we could try this whole date thing out again?" Dolph raised a brow, biting his lip.

"Umm.." I heard my phone go off, saved by the bell thank goodness. "Oh, I've got to get this." I said, walking up the stairs.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh, I how I love the sound of your voice." Bray said.

"What are you doing." I sighed, "I'm with my parents... we can't talk long.."

"Well, you better go in private.. I need to hear my name from those beautiful lips of yours." Bray said.

I sighed, shaking my head "Let's me go to my room." I took the few steps to my room opening the door.

* * *

 **-Faith's Room-**

I walked into my room shutting the door. "Okay, I'm in my room." I said, fixing the jacket on the back of my door.

"I can see that.." Bray's voice came from the phone and behind me, then I felt his arms wrap around me and dropped my phone the floor. "Oh, how I want to take you right here and now." He nipped at my ear, causing me to let out a soft moan.

I turned around shaking my head. "How did you get into my house?... and how did you know what room was mine?" I raised a brow.

"First, I waited until your parents were busy in the kitchen, and then made my way up to the hall then I saw your name on the door.. " Bray smirked. "I've been known to be pretty sneaky." He put his arms around my waist.

I shook my head "You shouldn't be here." I sighed, shaking my head. There was a knock on the door. oh shoot, I moved over to the door. "Yes.." I called out.

"Hey... your parents are looking for you." Dolph said, behind the door.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I said,

"Alright.. see you in a few." Dolph said, I could hear his footsteps going down the steps.

I turned around and could see Bray was not happy to hear his voice, I bit my lip as I saw him close his eyes, and clinched his fists.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I could of plowed down that door, why the hell was he here?, Why did he feel the need to come find her? Who invited him, it wasn't Faith, it couldn't be she knew it would send me over the edge if she would of invited him. "Why is he here?" I said, trying to clam myself by biting the inside of my cheek.

"Eden invited him... I had no idea until he showed up." Faith sighed, walking over to me and placing her hand on my chest. "Calm down... I can't feel your heart about to beat out of your chest."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I want him gone." I growled.

"He will be.. once dinner is over." Faith sighed.

I shook my head, "Not soon enough for me."

"It's going to have to be... he's my sisters guest not mine." Faith shook her head. "it's just dinner, that's it.. it's not a date."

I sighed, and nodded "But he wants one I'm sure." I rolled my eyes, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Faith sighed, and shrugged.

"He does doesn't he?" I raised a brow.

She sighed, "He wants to take me on another date, since our last one was ruined." Faith, looked over at me, and bit her lip.

I let out a growl, and stood up walking over to the door, not saying a word I turned the doorknob.

Faith ran over to me grabbing my arm "What are you doing?" She shook her head.

"I'm going to go down there, and very politely tell him you won't be going on a date with him." I sighed.

She slid in between me and the door. "You can't do that... my family is down there." She sighed. "I'll tell him myself..." Faith wrapped her arms around my neck.

I buried my face in her neck, breathing in her scent, she always smelled so delicious. "I need you.." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "So much."

"You can have me.." She whispered, and I began to kiss down her neck. "But not now... later okay... I've got to get downstairs, you need to sneak back out of here while everyone is in the dinning room."

"So I can expect you at my door later?" I raised a brow.

"Yes.. you can." She smiled.

"Good.. because it's either you at my door.. or me at yours." I smirked, she shook her head and leaned in and kissed me.

"Now.. give me at least 5 minutes." She said softly. "Then make your move... I feel like I'm back in high school." She shook her head, before walking out the door.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

After diner I walked up stairs, I had told Dolph we should just remain friends, I wasn't looking for anything other then friends right now, and he agreed to just being friends thankfully even if my sister swore I should of gone after him.

I looked at the clock and it was only 7 so I decided to take a nice hot shower before I went and made my visit to Bray. I quickly stripped my clothes off and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

 **-Shower-**

I turned on the shower adjusting it to my liking before hopping in, I let the hot water run down my body. I heard something behind me, and the glass shower door open. I turned around only to see Bray standing in front of me, wearing nothing but an incredibly sexy smirk.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I had decided not to leave, I didn't want to chance not seeing her tonight, I sat in the corner of her room, looking down at my phone. Looking at a picture of her I had on my phone, she was so beautiful, I could look at her all day. After a while I heard her come up the stairs, she was so lost in her own little world she didn't even notice me in the corner I was going to speak up until I saw her starting to strip her clothes and who was I to interrupt. I licked my lips watching her walk into the bathroom. I shed my clothes and quickly made my way into the bathroom.

I walked over to the shower, opening the glass shower door, stepping inside. I smirked at her licking my lips as I stepped forward. I needed to have her, I just had to feel myself inside of her. I pushed her against the wall of the shower, letting the water run over our bodies. "I can't wait.. I need you." I rasped against her lips, before taking them and claiming them as mine, just as I was going to claim her body as mine.

She pulled away from me and smirked. "Let me help you Bray." She purred, maneuvering us so I was against the wall, she lowered herself to her knees, she looked up at me licking her lips.

She placed a hand on my shaft, stroking up and down slowly. I leaned back against, the wall closing my eyes momentarily, I felt her swirl her tongue around the tip of my shaft, causing me to let out a slight growl. I soon found my hands tangled in her hair as she lowered her mouth completely on my shaft, taking as much of my length as she could, "Fuck.." I growled as she bobbed her head up and down, slowly still using a hand to stroke me, as she sucked, she was so fucking good, I'd never felt like this in my life, "So fucking good.." I groaned, as she sped up, moving her head up and down along my shaft at a quicker pace, my hands completely tangled in her hair, as I found myself helping guide her head up and down on me. "So close.." I moaned

She moaned onto my shaft making eye contact with me, our eyes locking, placing a hand on my hip she started to flick her tongue on my shaft, her eyes still locked with mine, this woman was so amazing, there was no way I was ever letting her go. I feel myself getting closer and closer, my hands gripping her hair, tighter and tighter as I got closer to my climax. I felt it, I wouldn't be able to hold off much longer, "I'm going to cum.." I groaned.

"Give me all you got." She rasped, before going back to work on my shaft, with even more of a purpose as she added even more suction to me. It hit me, I came, and she took it all, swallowing everything I had, licking off the excuses from around my shaft.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I got off my knees, with the help of Bray. Taking his hand I led him into my room. Wrapping my arms around his neck I bit my lip. "I want you.. so bad." I groaned.

He picked me up carrying me over to the bed lying me down before climbing next to me, his hand roaming down my body finding it's way to my core, he parted my lips, rubbing his finger over my clit, causing me to shudder. "Bray.." I moaned, my hand joining his. "I need you.. now.." I growled.

He smirked, positioning himself between my legs, opening them wide. "Say no more.." He smirked. He placed the tip of his shaft at my entrance, entering me "So tight." He groaned, then began pushing into me more.

"I want all of you.." I groaned, needing to feel all of him inside of me. "Please.." I moaned.

I needed to say not another word, as he thrust himself completely into me, causing a loud moan to escape my mouth, which he covered with his mouth to muffle the sound. He trusted in and out of me, setting a very slow, gentle pace to begin with. "Oh.." I moaned into his mouth, as he picked up the pace, just a bit. I felt the need to feel my release start to build as he started to pick up his pace, his hand pinning mine above my head, using his other to grip my hip, as he thrusts in and out of me, with force. "Fuck.. oh Bray.." I moaned, how did this man know just what my body needed, when it needed it. I swear he knew my body better then I knew it. "I'm so close.." I moan, licking my lips hoping he'd get the hint, and he did and crashed his lips onto mine, kissing me like his life depended on it. I felt myself getting so close, my stomach was wound so tightly, and I needed it unwind. I started to buck my hips, up to meet his, which caused him to drive into me harder, and faster it was just what I needed as I moaned into his mouth when my climax hit me, calling out his name as I did so.

Bray kept thrusting into me, at steady pace until he started to thrust into me erratically and called out my name as his orgasm hit. His thrusts slowed until he pulled compleately out of me, collapsing next to me. "You.. are amazing." He growls, leaning over to capture my lips, with his.

"I needed that." I sighed, very content as I rolled over snuggling up to his side, putting my arm over his body, smiling when he did the same.

Bray smiled, running his hands through my hair. "You and I both." Bray smiled, kissing me on the top of the head.

I looked up at him, all of the sudden having the courage to asked him about the other night. "Bray... Can I ask you something?" I bit my lip.

"Of course... anything." Bray looked a bit concerned.

"I remembered something from the other night, with Dolph." I said, looking up to him, his nostrils flaring when I mentioned Dolph's name. "You said you love me." I saw him look down shaking his head. "Did you mean it?... do you really love me?"

Bray sighed. "I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it." He admitted.

"We haven't known each other that long.. how can you love me?" I questioned.

"There is no time limit on love Faith... It can take a matter of seconds to years to happen... " Bray sighed. "Believe me, It was a shock to me, I don't fall for women... but you aren't like any other woman, you are everything I could possible want... and more." Bray reached out, to caress my face. "You really don't understand how amazing you are do you?"

I sighed, looking down. "I-I ... Just don't have the best track record." I shook my head.

"Am I anything like anyone you've been with in the past?..." Bray sighed.

"No... nothing like anyone I've been with, or even met in my life." I admitted

"You deserve to be happy... and you could be happy, with me." Bray sighed. "I meant what I said, I love you, wither you believe it or not, I do... and I don't want to live without you.. so I'm going to do whatever I have to do to keep you around."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't know why, but I believe you." I smiled slightly.

Bray smiles, and leans in to give me a soft peck on the lips. "I wish I could stay in this bed forever with you."

I smiled, reaching out I ran my finger down the side of his face. "You know.. you don't have to leave, my parents aren't going to interrupt us for the rest of the night, I told them I was going to be going to bed early." I smirked. "I feel the sudden urge to show you how happy you make me." I winked.

Bray growled before crashing his lips onto mine.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I bit my lip, groaning as I gripped Faith's hips as she rocked her body on top of my shaft, moaning softly as she rocked her hips in a forward motion then back again. She leaned back, closing her eyes as she continues to ride me using one of her hands to brace herself against the bed.

"Fuck.." I groaned, my hand reaching up to squeeze her breast, my other hand still on her hip gripping tighter as she began to bounce up and down, a little faster. "Yes.. that's it.." I grunted.

"Ohh.." She moaned, leaning forward to kiss me, still not slowing down a bit, as she moaned into my mouth. I ran my hand up her arm, to her neck and pulled her back down to me. My lips attaching themselves to her neck, sucking lightly, adding a gentle bite. "Bray.." She groaned, as I continue sucking and nibbling on her neck, this time a bit harder.

I could tell she was getting close, as she starts to ride me, harder and faster her groans and moans becoming closer together, I feel her walls tightening around my shaft, sucking hard on her neck before biting down as I feel her walls clamp down on my shaft as her climax hit her. Feeling her tighten around my shaft, and hearing her call out my name, was all it took I lost it and, let go releasing myself inside her. She rode me all the way through mine and her orgasm before climbing off of me, collapsing next to me. Panting she looked over at me and smiled. "I think I needed this more then, the time before." I smirked at her.

"That makes two of us." She smiled, she wrapped her arms around me pulling the covers tightly over us, laying her head on my chest letting out a content sigh. "You know what I really want right now.?"

"Name it.." I looked down at her, still trying to regain my composer my head still spent from our sexual encounter, nothing is sexier then a woman, taking control and taking what she wants.

"You to stay here.. and just hold me." She bit her lip. "I can't explain it, but all the stars seem to align when I'm in your arms." She looked up at me.

I looked down at her, hearing those words from her mouth proved to me, that we had a connection that couldn't be overlooked, this was real, this was something that I was never going to get tired of, something I'd never give up, EVER. "That.. I have no problem with." I wrapped my arms around her tightly, this the perfecting ending to this amazing night.


	17. The Truth Is Out!

_...Monday Morning..._  
 **-Faith's Parent's Home(Faith's Room)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I smiled, as I opened my eyes seeing the sunlight hitting the curtains shinning through, I looked up at the clock, it was 6:30 am. I'd spent all night with my arms around this beautiful woman, I looked down at my beautiful Faith, who was still snuggled into my chest, I ran my hands through her hair, unknowingly waking her up because a few seconds later she had yawn and looked up at me. "Good morning." She purred, running her hand up my chest.

"Morning." I smiled, running a hand through her hair, leaning down to capture her lips with mine. "I wish I could wake up like this every morning." I smiled.

"Well, it's not a bad way to wake up." Faith smiled, looking up at me before laying her head on my chest.

"That's for sure." I smirked, running a finger down her shoulder, then arm before making my way under the covers, grabbing a handful of her ass.

She let out a gasp and smiled at me shaking her head, "I still have a while before everyone wakes up... we can go for a little Monday morning delight if you'd like." She smirked, climbing on top of me, leaning down placing her lips just inches from mine.

I licked my lips, and smirked. "Oh I'd like." I placed my hand behind her head, making sure there was no more space between our lips, and claimed them.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

"Fuck.." I groan into his mouth, as a fire begins rising in my lower abdomen. "Bray." I finally call out, as I feel an explosion inside me, taking me over the edge everything fading to black I've never felt such a strong feeling in my life.

I sit up, still on top of him, my vision coming back. "Oh.. that was amazing." I groaned leaning back down to kiss him.

I felt him wrap his arms around me. "You have no idea." He smirked.

"It's time to-." The door slammed shut. "Come on Faith really." Eden groaned behind the door. "You couldn't get a hotel room... get dressed mom and dad are waiting for breakfast tell you get downstairs..."

I climbed off him, looking over seeing we'd been lost in each other for over an hour I sighed. "I don't think she knew it was you.." I bit my lip.

"She'd still be screaming through that door if she did." Bray laughed slightly.

"True..." I sighed, shaking my head. "Everyone's going to be waiting downstairs... wanting to know who you are.. great what did I get myself into, why didn't I leave the door locked?" I shook my head.

Bray laughed, "They were bound to find out sooner or later... I mean we couldn't keep this a secret forever." Bray shrugged.

"I didn't think it'd be this soon." I sighed, shaking my head. Climbing out of the bed, grabbing my clothes and hurrying to slip them on, looking behind me I see Bray slipping his clothes on also. "This isn't going to be good, I can tell."

Bray walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me. "It will be fine, if your sister cares about you, she's going to want to see you happy." Bray turned me around so I was facing him. "And I make you happy don't I?"

"Yes.. you do." I nodded, biting my lip.

"Then just remember that... you need to do what makes you happy, if you don't ... you'll end up miserable.." Bray sighed, moving my hair out of my face. "And the last thing I want, or even your sister wants is for you to end up miserable."

I smiled slightly, looking up to him reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck I kiss him. "Here goes nothing, give me a few minutes... "

Bray nodded, before leaning in to kiss me again. "Alright."

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

I sighed walking down the steps, I saw my sister, standing next to Cody and my parents. "So... you can't get a hotel room to hook up?... you bring him home to our parents house?" Eden shakes her head.

"Faith.. what were you thinking?... this isn't like you, you've never done something like this." My mother sighed.

I sighed shaking my head "I had sex... you are acting like I murdered someone." I shook my head, throwing my hair into a messy bun. "I'm an adult... that's something you all have to understand... especially you Eden.."

"I understand that... why are you targeting me." Eden scuffed.

"Because.. since I went on the road, you've been on my back about everything... I can't even go out without you questioning where I'm going or who I'm going to be with.. I'm plenty capable of making my own decisions." I sighed.

"Excuse me for looking out for my little sister.. you haven't been known to make the best decisions." Eden sighed.

"You sister is right, I'm sure she just worries about you, ... you've been through a lot of heart break and I know she only wants to protect you from it happening again." My mother added.

"Yeah, I've made mistakes when it comes to guys.. who hasn't." I shook my head. "But that doesn't give her the right to try to control my life... I'm an adult and I'm going to do what I want.. with who I want." I sighed, and crossed my arms over my chest.

I looked behind me, when I heard the stairs creek.

"Great.. looks like your hook-up is coming." Eden rolled her eyes. "Let's hope this isn't some random stranger like your last one."

"Eden.." My mother warned.

I looked behind me to see Bray, walk around the corner. I smiled slightly at him, as he walked over standing next to me.

"No freaking way... what the hell is wrong with you." Eden snapped.

"Faith are you kidding me?" Cody sighed.

"Okay... I assume you guys know each other." My mother raised a brow, she didn't follow wrestling so she had no idea who he was, but my father did and he just shook his head knowing exactly who it was, and how he knew Eden and Cody.

"Yes.. this man is a freaking monster... not to mention he attacked my husband.. for no reason." Eden snarled.

"I had my reasons.." Bray shrugged.

"What reason what that?" Eden snapped.

"He knows why.. ask your husband." Bray sighed.

"What's he talking about?" Eden looked to Cody.

Cody sighed, and shook his head. "I caught them at the arena... and I told her if she didn't stay away from him, I'd tell you.. and I guess he didn't like that." Cody bit the inside of his cheek.

"You should know better then to get in the way of something I want." Bray stated, looking back at me, smiling slightly. Oh I love the way he looks at me.

Eden shot her husband a look, I knew it was to say they would be having it out later. Then looked to Bray. "And you want my sister?... Why?" Eden raised a brow.

I gasped. "Well damn Eden... you are acting like it's so wrong for someone to want me." I scuffed.

"I don't mean it like that.. I'm just saying.. what does a guy like him want with someone like you?" I shook my head "He should stick to the ring rats he's used to, and leave you alone." Eden spat, shooting Bray a look.

"Well, what if I don't want him to leave me alone... what if I like that Bray wants me." I snapped, throwing my hands in the air.

Bray smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I do want you." Bray smiled over at me.

"No... just no, it can't happen." Eden sighed. "I swear Faith... if you are going to choose him over us.." Eden sighed. "Why can't you see he is not a man you need to be around.. I've been right about everyone else in your life, why can't you just trust me on this?"

I shook my head. "Eden... If it's a mistake, then you have to let me make it.. I'm an adult, and I want to give it a try.. if I end up hurt then oh well, it's life I'll get back up and keep going just like I always do... eventually."

"Well I'm not going to stand around and watch it... if you continue this.. whatever it is you have.. then I'm done with you... as far as I'm concerned we will be co-workers only." Eden crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't watch as my sister makes the biggest mistake of her life." She added.

"Eden.. you don't mean that." Cody looked shocked, as did my parents.

"I do.." Eden said, not even looking at me.

"Eden.." My father sighed.

"I'm done, if she doesn't tell him to stay out of her life, then I'm done." Eden stated, finally looking at me, as if to say I better chose her and my family. "I shouldn't have to give you an ultimatum... I shouldn't have to tell you to make a choice."

Bray shook his head, and sighed.

"You are right.. you should have to... you should just let me make my own choices..." I sighed, shaking my head, I looked over to Bray. "We should go." I said softly, looking down.

Bray nodded, reaching out he took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Let's go.." He said, both of us walking over to the door.

"You have lost your mind... he's brainwashed you Faith." Eden yelled.

I shook my head and opened the door, both Bray and I walking out the door.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I opened, the door of my hotel room allowing Faith to walk in before me, shutting the door behind her. I turned back around and walked over to her wrapping my arms around her. "Your sister will get over it.. don't worry." I said, softly running my hand through her hair.

"I know.. I just hate that she wanted me to choose..." Faith sighed, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have to choose... it's not fair."

I shook my head, reaching out to caress her face. "You know I'd never make you choose." I hated seeing her like this, I hated not seeing a smile on that beautiful face of hers.

"I know..." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"You don't see this as a mistake do you?" I questioned her.

"NO.. not at all, I was just trying to get her to understand that it might be in her eyes, but even if it was, it's my mistake to make, not hers.." Faith shook her head. "She has to let me live my own life, I've been hurt before and I've been just fine... I always pick myself up, eventually I get myself back together."

"You won't have to worry about that, not with me." I said.

"I know.. I don't know why but I just know that I'm going to be okay, maybe I'm crazy but I really believe that we have a real shot.." Faith said softly,

I smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "I don't think you are crazy, I feel the same.. as long as we don't let people get our way."

"You mean my sister." Faith looked up at me.

"I mean anyone.. including your sister." I said, wrapping my arms around her. "I don't care who it is.. I won't stand for someone trying to come between us.. EVER." I leaned down and kissed her.

Faith smiled slightly. "It won't happen.." Faith smiled.

"So.. does this mean I don't have to keep my hands or my lips to myself at work now?" I smirked.

"Aren't you worried how people are going to look at you?... You know everyone thinks you are some monster, who doesn't have any feelings, someone who doesn't care about anyone but themselves?" Faith questioned.

"I'm not worried about that.. if people want to think caring about someone is going to make me weak.. they are wrong, unfortunately for them, it only makes me more dangerous.." I said, leaning down and kiss the top of her head. "I'll only have to make a example of one person.. the first unlucky soul to try me.. and people will realize how I am much more dangerous now then I ever was before." I said, she was right in a way, people would think this is going to make me weak, but they don't realize now I have someone to protect, I have a reason to stick around, someone will try me, try to make me look weak, and that poor soul will find out just how wrong he is.

Faith looked at me worried, she had seen some of my bad side, but she'd never seen me at my full capacity for distraction, hopefully for the sake of Faith, and our relationship, she never has to see that side of me I don't know how'd she take it seeing me in that way.

"Faith.. you don't have to worry about that side to me.. I'll never use it on you." I said caressing her face. "I'd never harm you.. in any way."

"I just don't like anyone to get hurt." She said honestly.

"People in this business will try to use you as a weakness... but I'll show them you aren't my weakness.. you are my strength." I'd show anyone who dared to try to use Faith as a reason to come at me, they made the biggest mistake of their life.

Faith smile, wrapping her arm around my neck. "I've never had someone call me that."

"It's the truth, I don't think you realize what a difference you've made in my life." I said, smiling down at her. "I've found something with you, and I'll never let anyone or anything get in the way of that."

She smiled, leaning in to kiss me, my arms wrapping around her tightly as I added more depth to the kiss. When she pulled away she dropped her arms from around my neck and pushed me away slightly.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, seeing her fix her hair in the mirror.

"I told the girls, I'd meet them for lunch before we go to the arena today." She smiled back at me. "And shopping, Sasha is going to help me pick out the perfect dress for my first official on-air appearance."

"You are going to look like perfection no matter what you wear." I said leaning against the dresser, watching her fix her lipstick.

"I guess one good thing about this storyline.. is my sister is going to have to talk to me, even if it's only on camera.." She shrugged.

"And then there is the fact that I'll be getting to work with you every day.. just more time I get to spend with you." I smiled, pushing myself off the dresser.

"That too." She nodded, and walked over to me giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I've got to get going... I'll see you at the arena."

She started to walk away put I grabbed her arm pulling her to me. "That little kiss isn't going to cut it my dear." I smirked, before crashing my lips onto hers. When finally satisfied with the kiss or as much as I was going to, I could kiss this woman all day and not get tired of it, I pulled away. "Much better." I smirked, licking my lips.

She just laughed and shook her head walking over to the door opening and walking out. I sighed and walked over to the bed, finally I didn't have to hide my affection for Faith, I could touch, kiss, and hold her whenever and where ever I wanted.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Sasha and I had gotten done with shopping after lunch with the girls, we had picked out the perfect white floral lace overlay top and ruffled bottom sleeveless dress, that I had changed into, and I had paired with gold heels, and my gold chain bracelets and gold statement necklace. Sasha and I were going to get our hair and make-up done in the make-up department, when we saw Naomi and Tamina walk in.

"So... your sister caught you and Bray in bed together?" Naomi sat down on the bench.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier at lunch?" Tamina added.

I sighed, shaking my head as I fixed my heels. "How did you find out?" I raised a brow.

"Your sister and Cody were arguing ... something about if he would of told her about you and Bray when he found out, that she wouldn't of walked in on you and Bray in bed." Naomi said.

"They are still fighting?" I shrugged. "She didn't know it was him until he came downstairs... it's a long story but I finally got tired of my sister trying to run my life, and when she told me I had to choose.." I shrugged.

"You picked Bray?" Tamina questioned.

"I guess... he wasn't forcing me to choose, he just wants me to be happy." I sighed. "My sister is going to have to deal with it... especially since we are starting the storyline today, she's going to have to talk to me, even if it's only on screen."

"She'll get over it... she's just got to get used to the fact you are an adult and can make your own choices." Sasha nodded. "Let's get ready, we have to get hair and make-up done."

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, along with Braun and Erick. I saw Eden and Cody it looked as if they were still fighting, I couldn't help but laugh. Eden looked over at me rolling her eyes, before walking off in a huff.

I looked over to the other end of the hall, I saw Faith walking down the hall, damn did she look amazing in her white dress, she looked as if she had just come from hair and make-up, I could see they had straightened her hair. I licked my lips smirking over at her, she shook her head a smiled at me. I saw her turn to her friends and tell them goodbye before walking away towards me.

I nodded towards Braun and Erick before walking off in her direction. I reached her, my arms wrapping around her waist. Leaning down and capturing her lips, with mine, her arms instantly wrapping around my neck. "I never get tired of this." I rasped against her lips, pulling away running my hand through her hair.

She smiled, and licked her lips. "Everyone is staring." She whispered.

I looked around, noticing everyone's attention was on us. "Let them." I shrugged, turning my attention back to her lips.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was walking down the hall with Eden, we ran into Team Bella. "Hello, Eden.. Who's your friend?" Nikki Bella questions.

"This is my little sister, Faith... She's joining the backstage team, she'll be doing the interviews.." Eden smiled over at me. "She's going to be doing her first interview in just a few minutes."

"Hopefully she has more personality then you.." Brie Bella smirked.

"Oww.. Burn.." Alicia Fox fist bumped with Brie, before all girls walk off, leaving Eden with a shocked look on her face, and me laughing.

* * *

 **-Off Camera-**

Eden didn't say a word to me as she turned to walk away. "Really Eden?... come on." I sighed, shaking my head.

Eden sighed, and turned around. "You know what you have to do." Eden shrugged and walked off.

I shook my head, letting out a frustrated sigh. I felt arms wrap around me, I smiled turning around, unknowingly it wasn't Bray's arm it was the arms of Dolph Ziggler. "Hey you... you look stunning." Dolph smiled.

I slip out of Dolph's arms and smiled. "Thanks.."

"I hear I'm being interviewed by you tonight, I'll be your first... how great is that." Dolph smirked.

"I guess..." I shrugged. "Looks like it's almost time.." I said, looking at a stage hand, giving me the signal, informing me I had two minutes.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

I stood backstage smiling microphone in my hands. "Hello, I'm Faith Stiles and I'm backstage with The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler..." I smiled, and looked over beside me to Dolph.

Dolph smiled down at me, putting his arm over my shoulder. "Hello... let me be the first to say welcome." He smirked.

"Thank you." I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. "You have a number one contender match with Kevin Owens, to find out who is going to be going against Dean Ambrose for his Intercontinental championship...Kevin Owens, pretty much said he had this in the bag, what are your thoughts on that?" I smiled.

"He thinks he has it in the bag does he?" Dolph laughed, shaking his head. "Owens, thinks a lot of himself doesn't he?, well, he is going to have to be on his A game tonight, because I... I am always, on my A game." He winked at me, before walking off.

I smiled, and shook my head, walking off in the other direction. The camera stays on, and Bray walks in the frame, along with his Wyatt Family, He looks around to the other members, and smirks licking his lips and the camera fades out.

* * *

 **-Off Camera-**

 _*Bray's POV_ _ *****_

I made my way down the hall, I see Faith on her phone. I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Dolph.." She whined, and I dropped my arms from around her, giving her a questioning look when she turned around.

"Dolph?.. Would you like to tell me why Ziggler would be putting his arms around you?" I said, a small growl coming from my lips.

She sighed, shaking her head. "He did it earlier.. and I thought it was you... now I think it's him, and it's you.. go figure." She ran her hand through her hair.

I growled, it still didn't answer my question but I let it go. "He better watch his damn hands.. or he's going to lose them." I hissed.

She shook her head, taking my hand. "He doesn't know about us... it's not his fault." She said softly.

"He'll know sooner rather than later." I said, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, raising a brow pulling back from the kiss.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." I said, running my hand through her hair. I lean in to give her a kiss, "I've got some things to take care of...I'll see you after the show.." I said.

"Don't hurt Dolph, don't you think you've done enough to the poor guy?" Faith sighed.

"Not if he can't keep his hands to himself." I hissed.

"Just leave him, he knows he doesn't have a chance with me.. I already told him all we'd ever be is friends." Faith said, placing her arms around my neck.

"Well, if he is going to be your friend he's going to learn what is appropriate forms of touching... like a hand shake, that's completely okay.. I'll even go for a quick one second hug.. anything longer then that is to long." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about him.. Please just leave him alone." Faith looked up at me, and sighed. "For Me."

I sighed, and placed my forehead to hers. "Fine.. for you." I pulled back and looked at her. "But I'm counting this as his one free pass..." I warned.

She smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. "I'll give you your free pass later tonight." She winked.

"Oh I can't wait." I smirked, lowing my lips to hers once again.


	18. It Cant Come Soon Enough!

_...The Next Morning..._

 **-The Hotel-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I smiled, rolling over my arms wrapping around Faith, happy I could wake up to this beautiful woman in my bed, hopefully every morning, although I know she isn't going to be on the road as much as I am, unless I could talk her into it, and oh did I want to, I don't like being away from her for hours at a time let alone days at a time.

I felt her start to come around, snuggling into my chest more. "We should be getting around." I said, running my hand through her hair.

"I'm tired.." She whined, wrapping her arm around my midsection.

I laughed, shaking my head. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day... we've got things to do... Don't you have to be at the arena early to go over notes with Renee?"

Faith rolled over on her back and sighed. "You shouldn't of kept me up so long last night." Faith looked over to me, a slight smirk on her face.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." I smirked rolling over wrapping my arm around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Very true." Faith smiled. "But I guess it's good you got it out of your system.."

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow.

"Well, I'm traveling with Sasha and the girls." Faith said.

I growled. "That doesn't mean we can't see each other there,we can meet at the hotel." I said, my arm wrapping around her.

"But we aren't going to be at any shows until Friday... they have some press on Wednesday and Thursday... then they are going to the house show on Friday." Faith said looking up at me.

"Then travel with me..." I sighed, shaking my head I didn't want to be away from her for that long.

"I already told them I'd travel with them.." She shrugged "Bedside's you'd get tired of me, real quick."

"Tired of you?... I don't ever see that happening." I leaned in, kissing her neck.

She giggled. "You have to stop that.." She said, as my hand started to travel under the covers, her hand covering it and stopping it from going any further.

"If I'm not going to see you until Friday night... that's not going to be enough for me." I rasped. "This is going to be torture for me." I growled.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled, over at Bray as he rolled off me. Both of us breathing heavily. "So much for getting to the arena early." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"That was worth being late for." Bray smirked over at me.

"True.. very true." I smiled, sitting up holding the covers to my chest. "But I've got to get ready now.. " I slipped out of the bed, looking around I didn't see my suitcase anywhere around. I sighed and looked to Bray. "Where is my bag?" I sighed.

Bray smirked over at me and shrugged.

"Bray.. this isn't funny... I'm going to be so late now.." I whined.

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Bray... I need my clothes." I sighed, looking around. "Okay I spot a bra and panties... if I don't find my clothes I guess I'll be walking out of here in my sexy little red lace bra and panties. I'm sure I'll become very popular in the lobby downstairs." I shrugged.

He shot up out of the bed, reaching underneath it. "Here take it... I might lose my mind compleately if you do that." He growled.

I smirked and grabbed the suitcase from him. "I knew you'd see it my way." I walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later I walked back out of the bathroom, fixing my dress. I saw him on the edge of the bed, tying his shoes. He looked up at me and sighed. "Don't look so disappointed." I said softly

"Hard not to be." Bray sighed, standing up off the bed. "I'm not going to see you until Friday... do you have any idea how frustrated I'm going to be..."

"Don't worry.. Friday will be here before you know it." I said, softly walking over towards him. His arms immediately wrapping around my waist once I reached him. "Then you can have me all to yourself again." I smirked.

I heard him let out a low growl, against my neck. "I can't wait." He said, as he began kissing his way down my neck, to my shoulder.

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into the arena, alone of course Faith had gone to the arena early to meet up with Renee and go over the plans for the night. I sighed, when I looked over and sighed when I saw Cody walking down the hall, Faith next to him. I bit the inside of my cheek, wondering what he was talking to her about, knowing it was probably about me, warning her away from me as usual.

I shook my head, narrowing my eyes, she notices me and shakes her head, as if to say not to come over. I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek, before walking away.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, walking down the hallway with Cody, he was going on about how much Eden was upset and how she just wanted to protect me. I shook my head. "She needs to let me make my own decisions." I sighed, looking over to him.

"She is just trying to protect you... she doesn't trust Bray, and to be honest I don't either." Cody sighed. "Look, I know you don't see Bray as the monster everyone else does.. but he is."

I listen to Cody going on about this, I spotted Bray out the corner of my eye, I shook my head hoping he'd get the message and not come over, not while I was talking to Cody. He didn't and I saw him walk away, not looking to happy at all.

"Look Cody... I'm an adult, I'll tell you the same thing I told Eden, If this is a mistake if Bray really is a monster then you have to let me make this mistake for myself, you have to let me see that for myself." I shook my head. "And for the record... you don't know Bray the way I do... Bray would never hurt me." I said, then shook my head walking away. I just want my family to understand that I am grown, I can make my own decisions and I don't need to be protected especially from Bray.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

I looked over to Sasha who was tying her boots up. "So, who are you up against tonight?" I questioned.

"Becky.." Sasha shrugged.

I nodded, and finished checking out myself in the mirror, turning around to make sure my Nude Pink V-Neck sleeveless sheath mini dress wasn't too mini. "What do you think?... To short?" I questioned

"Nope.. you look hot." Sasha said. "You should totally let me borrow that... although I won't look so bootylicious in it." Sasha laughed.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Whatever." I said, making sure my strappy heels were strapped up tightly.

"So how's it going with your sister?" Sasha asked.

"No very good... I called her today she sent me straight to voicemail." I sighed, checking my hair out in the mirror fluffing it out a bit.

"She needs time, that's all." Sasha shrugged.

"I know.. " I nodded. "So... what time are we leaving after the show?" I questioned.

"I was thinking after my match I'll take a shower, and that way I can be ready to leave when you are all finished with your interviews." Sasha smiled. "It's going to be so much fun traveling together."

"I know.. I can't wait." I smiled.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, after getting ready for tonight I have a match with Erick Rowen and we are going to go against The Uso's tonight. I smiled, when I saw my beauty walking down the hall, she looked absolutely beautiful. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

I licked my lips, nudging Erick letting him know I'd be right back, I made my way over to Faith, my arms instantly wrapping around her waist once I reached her. "You look good enough to eat." I licked my lips, before crashing them onto hers.

Faith smiled, pulling back from the kiss. "I'm glad you approve."

"If I didn't have to be in the ring in 5 minutes I'd already have you in that storage room over there." I smirked, my hands traveling down to grab her bottom.

"Well, then you should be heading to the ring now shouldn't you?" She bit her lip. "Rain check maybe?" She smirked.

"Oh, there is no maybe about it." I returned her smirk with one of my own.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I watched as Bray walked away, heading towards gorilla ready to go out and face The Uso's. I sighed when I saw my sister walking towards me, I wasn't in the mood to fight with her, I hoped she wasn't in the mood to also. "We need to get going.. now that you're done shoving your tongue down that mans throat." Eden said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever Eden.." I shook my head, of course my sister always has a snarky comment to make.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

"I'm here with Jimmy and Jey Uso, you just had a big win over Bray Wyatt and Erick Rowen, even after interference from Braun Stroman... How are you feeling after the big win?" I smiled, up at The Uso's.

"We are feeling Uso Wonderful.." Jimmy smirked, fist bumping with Jey.

"Yeah... That big baboon isn't going to stop our shine... not a single Wyatt Family member is." Jey smirked.

"Oh is that right?" Bray walked up behind me along with Luke Harper and Erick Rowen, smirking as he looked behind Jimmy and Jey where Braun Stroman was standing.

I swallowed hard and backed up as the four men demolished The Usos. I shook my head, unable to move as I looked down at the fallen Usos. I looked up at Bray who was standing in front of me, licking his lips. "Hello again, Faith.." He smirked.

"Faith.." Eden grabbed my arm, yanking me towards her. "You.. stay away from her." Eden snarled at the men in front of us.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Why would I do that?" Bray smirked, shrugging.

Eden, grabbed my arm and dragged me away. The camera zooms in on Bray, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest, then fading out.

* * *

 **-Off Camera-**

I smirked walking over to Bray, Eden had taken off the second we wrapped the segment. "Not to bad huh?" I shrugged, smiling when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You make a pretty good actress I must say.. I could see fear in your eyes." Bray smiled, leaning down to nuzzle my neck. "I mean it was acting right?... You don't fear me right?" He questioned.

"I have nothing to fear when it comes to you.. I know that." I smiled, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips, of course that wasn't enough as he pulled me right back in when I pulled back, automatically crashing his lips back onto mine, his arms wrapping around me pulling me to him tighter. "I have another interview in a few minutes... I'm going to be late.." I said, when I was finally able to pull away from the kiss.

"Who?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"Dolph.." I said, seeing him roll his eyes. "What?"

"I don't like him... I don't like any man near you.." He growled, his arms tightening around me once again.

"I know.. you don't share." I shook my head, holding back the smirk that was trying to appear.

"Damn right." He growls, lightly before lowing his lips back to mine.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

I smiled up at Dolph. "I'm back with Dolph Ziggler... How are you doing tonight?" I smiled up at him.

"Oh wonderful... a lot better now that I'm standing next to you.." Dolph winked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I shook my head, knowing it was part of his show off persona. "You have a tag match with Dean Ambrose against Kevin Owens and Alberto Del Rio... are you worried about the League Of Nations interfering in the match tonight?"

"I don't care what the League Of Losers try tonight... I'm going to go out there and do what I do best.. and do you know what that is?" He smirked.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Show Off." He winked at me, before walking off.

* * *

 **-Off Camera-**

I saw Bray, standing on the wall, his arms over his chest I could tell he wasn't very happy. "Bray." I sighed, putting my arms around his neck. "What's wrong?"

"His arm, over your shoulder.. I know he has to know about us.." He growled. "Does he need to keep flirting with you?... I don't know how long I can play nice for."

"He was putting on a show for the camera... don't worry." I said and sighed. "I wish you'd stop paying so much attention to Dolph.. and pay a little more to me." I smirked, licking my lips.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Oh is that right." I saw him look around, before grabbing my hand, dragging me off.

* * *

 **-Storage Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

"Oh.. Bray.." Faith called out, as I felt her walls squeeze my shaft tightly as she climaxed. I continued to thrust into her until I finally had my release, calling out her name as I did so.

"You.. are.. amazing." I said, a slight pause between each word, trying to catch my breath as I pulled out of her.

"I'm not the only one." She smirked, jumping off the table, pulling the bottom of her dress that was hiked up, down before bending down to grab her panties and slipping them on.

"I don't know if that's going to last me until Friday." I licked, my lips before wrapping my arms around her. "I wish you didn't have to leave after the show." I sighed.

"I'm actually going to be leaving in... about 15 minutes." Faith said, biting her lips.

I let out a low growl and shook my head. "Already." I sighed, my arms wrapping tighter around her, oh how I didn't want her to leave I know It would only be 2 days, but damn it was going to feel like an eternity without her.

"Sasha wanted to leave right after her shower... so we could get to the next town before the morning.. we are driving straight through." Faith sighed, shaking her head. "I'll call you when I wake up in the morning... I don't know how late it will be when I get to the hotel."

"Call me when you get the hotel, hell call me anytime you want... I'll never get tired of hearing your voice." I said, leaning down to plant kisses on her neck.

"I'm sure you aren't going to want me to call you at 1 or 2 in the morning." Faith shook her head.

"Are you kidding me.. I'll probably be up thinking about your beautiful face.." I sighed, running my hand up her arm before cupping her face in my palm, and placing a kiss on her lips. "And your beautiful body.." I smirked.

She shook her head, and smiled. "Don't worry.. Friday you won't have to think about my body.. you'll be able to touch it."

I let out a slight growl before I crashed my lips onto hers. "It can't come soon enough." I said, when I pulled away.


	19. Instagram Official!

...Thursday Night...

 **-The Club(Vanity HRH)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was with Tamina, Naomi and Sasha in the VIP section of the club, the girls finished their press and came to Las Vegas early, that way we could have some fun before the house show which was in Las Vegas, and we are just going to stay in town for the PPV which was also in Las Vegas. I had never been to Las Vegas so I was actually excited to be in town. "I totally love it here." I smiled, looking over at the girls, fixing my Open shoulder long sleeve v-neck knee length white party dress.

"I can't believe you've never been to Vegas... we are totally going to have to go out again while we are here... there is so much to do in Sin City.." Naomi smirked.

"Defiantly." I nodded, and Mark Ronson Featuring Bruno Mars Uptown funk came on, "I love this song.."

"Me too..." Sasha stood up and started dancing, grabbing my hand leading me and the other girls to the dance floor.

* * *

 **-Dance Floor-**

We were dancing on the floor, all having a good time when I felt hands on my waist, I raised a brow turning to see Dolph Ziggler. "What are you doing?" I shook my head.

"Dancing.. with a beautiful woman." He smirked.

I shook my head, I felt I needed to talk to him, let him know about Bray and I, so we didn't have another episode like at the club, last time I knew Bray wouldn't be okay with Dolph trying to dance with me, especially if he had his hands on me. "Hey.. can I talk to you for a minute?" I questioned.

He smirked, and licked his lips. "Of course." He nodded, and followed me off the dance floor.

* * *

 **-By The Bar-**

I reached the bar and turned to Dolph. "Okay I think-.." I was cut off when Dolph grabbed me crashing his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I shoved him back away from me. "Dolph...you can't do that." I shook my head, putting my hands up to create some space between us.

"Why not?" He raised a brow. "I know you have to feel something between us." He smirked.

"Bray." I sighed, shaking my head.

"So it is true?... you and Wyatt are together.." He laughed, shaking his head. "Seriously?"

"I guess you could say that.." I sighed, and shook my head.

He sighed, and shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" I raised a brow.

"What do you see in him?" He said and shook his head, then I felt his hand on my hip, then slide from my hip to the small of my back.

I reached around grabbing his hand removing it from my back. "You can't do that either." I sighed.

"Why?... is it going to upset Bray?.." He raised a brow.

"Yes... and I suggest you watch your hands... he doesn't like how flirty you can be with me okay, he can be a little jealous at times." I said, shaking my head.

"Wow.. I can't believe it... what kind of voo doo has he put on you, because I don't understand what you see in him, a man like that doesn't get women like you." Dolph raised a brow. "So what is it?... what is so special about him?"

"Bray isn't like any other man I've ever been with in my life... okay and that's what I like about him." I said. "I actually feel I can trust him, I like how upfront he is with me, he doesn't hide anything from me.. which is a first for me."

"So because you've been lied to in the past... you've given up on normal guys?... you are going to go for a crazy psychopath like him?" Dolph raised a brow.

"Don't talk about him like that... you don't know him like I do.. " I sighed. "I told you before... You and I could never be anything more then friends.. so why would you still kiss me?... again?"

He laughed and shook his head, and then he raised a brow crossing his arms over his chest. "Wait.. the first night I kissed you... that was also the night I was attacked.. it was Bray wasn't it?... I mean I did find it funny that one of his Wyatt Family weirdo's found me and helped me out.. it was him wasn't it?" He took a step back. "I thought I saw him there but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

I sighed, and bit my lip. "I didn't mean for him to do that... I didn't think he'd do something like that." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Why would you let me kiss you if you were with him then?... If you didn't like me?" He raised a brow.

"First... I wasn't really messing with him at the time." I sighed. "I thought if he saw you kiss me he'd back off.. I didn't think he'd attack you."

He shook his head. "You know what I think?.. I think you like me but you think I'm like the other guys in your past so you are pushing me away.. and going for Bray." He said. "That's what I think."

I shook my head. "Well you think wrong.. I like Bray, I only think of you as a friend.. I'm sorry." I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I don't know.. if we can be just friends.. with all this sexual tension between us." He smirked.

I shook my head. "You may have some sexual tension... be me, I get more then enough sexual release." I shrugged.

He licked his lips, and shook his head. "I don't know.. Well, I've been told I give a whole new meaning to sexual satisfaction." He smirked.

I shook my head. "That's my cue to leave.. I don't talk to my male friends like this...I'll see you around Dolph." I shook my head, grabbing my drink from the bartender before walking off.

* * *

 **-Living Art Ultra Penthouse(HRH)-**

We all walked back into our penthouse suite it was the amazing Living Art Ultra Penthouse all of us put our money together and were able to get the room until Sunday morning, they knew Bray would most likely be staying the night, and I knew Naomi's husband would be here Saturday, I didn't know how Bray would get along with him but we'd find out I guess. It was beautiful 3 bedrooms Tamina and Naomi shared a room, and me and Sasha had our own rooms, we had a beautiful Outdoor terrace with plunge pool overlooking Vegas strip, a wet bar which we were more then happy about as we all fixed ourselves more drinks even though we know we didn't need them, having already had a bit to drink at the club. the wet bar was next to the amazing living room with a huge couch and TV.

I made my way to my room, kicking my shoes off. letting my hair down out of the ponytail it was in. my room was amazing huge king size bed, that was so soft and comfy I knew I'd sleep well tonight, the bathroom was amazing had a huge Jacuzzi tub, and a walk in shower, with a bench. I looked down at my phone and smiled at it as I saw Bray had texted me.

 _From Bray:_

 _I can't wait to see you, I can't wait until I touch you and kiss you. It's been pure hell without you._

I smiled, and went over to the bags from the shopping I did earlier, grabbing a black sexy eyelash lace keyhole choker bra and matching garter G-string, with black pantyhose. I grabbed a pair of black heels and went into the rest room.

* * *

 **-Bathroom-**

I looked into the long floor length mirror, after putting it on and fixed my hair, taking a picture of the front, then turning the side taking another picture, then finally, turning so I could get a nice picture of my ass. I attached the pictures to a message that read.

 _To Bray:_

 _I went shopping earlier, I thought this might make things a little better for you._

it didn't take 5 seconds after sending them I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered.

 _I heard him growl into the phone. "Woman."_

"I assume you like." I smirked to myself.

 _"They are going to be put to good use tonight that's for sure." He said. "Erick almost saw them, he was behind me good thing I had turned before I opened it, you should really warn me before you send those... I don't want everyone seeing that beautiful body of yours.. only me."_

I laughed. "I'll send you a warning next time... " I said. "Or maybe I shouldn't send them any more.. to be on the safe side.." I teased.

 _The earned a growl from him "Let's not go that far my beauty... those are going to get me through the night."_

I laughed, shaking my head "So.. when are you going to be to Vegas?"

 _"First thing in the morning, I'm leaving earlier then everyone else, I just need to get a few hours of sleep before I drive the few hours to Vegas..." He said._

"I see.. well we are in the Living Art Ultra Penthouse Suite at the Hard rock.. I already had them leave a key for you at the front desk.. and my room is the furthest away from the door, we have papers with our names on the front of the door, so you don't walk into the wrong room." I laughed.

 _"I can't wait to see you... I've missed having my arms around you." He said._

"Me too... I'll see you in the morning." I said.

 _"Alright.. sleep tight." He said._

"Goodnight... make sure you keep those pictures to yourself." I warned.

 _"Don't you worry... you should know I don't share my woman.. that includes pictures of her." He said, saying goodnight then hanging up._

I smiled, and put my phone away walking back out to the bedroom, grabbing my sweat pants throwing them on. and slipping a baggy shirt over it.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

I saw Tamina and Naomi on the couch talking. "Hey."

"You done with your phone sex?" Naomi laughed.

"That didn't happen.. I might of sent a few pictures...but that's it." I laughed.

"So.. I told the hubby about us all staying here..he was asking about if Bray was going to be here.." Naomi looked back.

"Probably... but he isn't very social as you know.. so he'll probably be in the room most of the time." I shrugged.

"That's what I told him.. he just doesn't want any problems." Naomi nodded.

"There won't be... tell him not to worry." I said. "We are friends.. they are going to have to see each other a time or two." I shrugged.

"That's what I told him." She nodded.

* * *

 **-Hotel-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

After making it up to my room, next time I won't open a message in the lobby I sure as hell don't want anyone else to see my Faith like that, the only one who is allowed to see my beautiful Faith like that is me. I changed into my clothes I sleep in before heading to my bed, lying down I , opening the message again, licking my lips at least I could still see that beautiful body of hers, even if I couldn't hold it. I could feel myself getting hard.

After I had finished, putting those photos to good use, I cleaned myself up, setting my alarm for 4:30 am, that way I could be on my way out by 5 in the morning or so I couldn't wait to see my beauty.

* * *

 **-Living Art Ultra Penthouse(HRH)-**

I made it to Vegas finally, I was at the hard rock and went to the front desk, told them my name and they handed me my key and told me what elevator to take, and what floor to get off. I made my way to the suite and opened the door, looking around, I could see a few empty glasses on the counter of the wet bar I shook my head, making my way towards the back I saw a room, it had Faith's name on it, I smiled opening the door and walking in, shutting it quietly.

* * *

 **-Faith's Room-**

I put my bags down, and slipped my shoes off, it wasn't to late everyone must of partied pretty hard last night, I slipped off my pants and tossed my shirt to the side. I walked over to bed, pulling back the covers I licked my lips, seeing Faith in the lingerie she had on in the pictures, I climbed on the bed, putting my arms around her, pulling her to me. She started to come around and looked up at me. I smiled down at her, and then brought my lips to hers running my hand down her back to grasp her ass, squeezing causing her to gasp allowing me to slip my tongue in and dance with hers.

"I missed that." She smiled up at me, sliding her hand up my chest.

I smirked. "Not as much as I did.." I said, leaning down to kiss her again.

She rolled over putting her arm over me, also draping one of her legs over mine laying her head on my chest. I let out a content sigh as I wrapped my arms around her. "Did you stay up to late last night?" I questioned her.

"Yeah.. I think I might of drank a little much too." Faith nodded, letting out a slight sigh.

"I could see the damage downstairs." I laughed.

"There were four of us drinking." Faith looked up at me.

I nodded, smiling down at her, as I saw her eyes close again I could tell how tired she was. "Just rest, we have plenty of time to make up." I said, running my hand through her hair, she smiled and nodded, closing her eyes again.

* * *

I just lay there for a while, I was looking through my phone looking on instagram, something I didn't do much, but I did like to look at my Faith's pictures she posted of course, I saw some of the pictures she had posted last night, I smiled she looked like she had fun with her friends, I had clicked on the button that said photos of Faith, I looked down and saw some screen caps from Smackdown where she was standing next to me, and a collage I guess, it was of the kiss before she was signed and the segment last Smackdown, I smiled damn we looked good together. I scrolled back up and saw a picture I missed it was a photo collage that was captured Cute Couple Or What? that had Faith and Dolph talking at the club his hand on the small of her back, I could feel my blood begin to boil, then it boils over when I look to the second picture on the screen, it was of Faith and Dolph kissing. "FAITH." I roared.

She jumped, it startling her she sat up. "What's wrong with you?.. you scared the hell out of me." She raised a brow.

"What the hell is this?" I snarled, putting my phone in front of her.

She shook her head, squinting her eyes looking at the phone. Faith's eyes widened "Oh god.. who took that?" She shook her head.

"I don't give a damn who took that... I give a damn about that was from last night... his lips are on yours... why the hell are you kissing him." I stood up, grabbing my pants throwing them on. My voice was now becoming raised

"Bray.. Bray what are you doing?" She threw the covers off of her. "Where are you going?" Faith, said spotting me putting my shoes on.

"I'm going to find that son of a bitch and beat his face in." I snapped.

"Don't do that.. please Bray.. calm down." Faith stood up off the bed, walking over towards me.

"Calm down... how am I going to calm down?... Doesn't he know we are together." I hissed, putting my arm out in front of me, stopping her from getting any closer to me I was far to angry right now. "Why the hell were you out with him in the first place?"

"He just showed up Bray... I didn't even know he was in town." Faith sighed. "He kissed me okay... I didn't kiss him." She sighed, shaking her head.

"You didn't think to tell me about that last night?" I snapped. "I have to see a picture of it.. damn it the whole world can see this, everyone is seeing this bleach blonde punk with his lips on my woman." I roared, my heart was beating so fast the more I think about it, the angrier I get, the more I want to beat the hell out of him.

"Look I told him, he can't do that.. I told him he can't kiss me anymore." Faith swore. "Please, please clam down." She went to reach out for me, and as angry as I was now, I didn't want her touching me so I put my arm out in front of me, my hand landing on her chest keeping her from moving any closer to me.

I was so angry I was shaking I couldn't even think straight, I needed to get away, I needed to calm myself before I continued this discussion with Faith, not wanting to take my anger out on her. "I need to leave." I growled.

"Please.. lets talk about this." Faith shook her head.

"I can't.. I can't do this now Faith... I need to calm down.." I bit the inside of my cheek, grabbing my shirt throwing it on.

"You're coming back aren't you?... " Faith bit her lip.

"Are you sure you want me too?... because I'm not sure if I should.." I snarled, shaking my head. "Maybe you need to figure that out... figure out what you want... because I'm not sure you know what you want." I turned to the door, opening it and walking out, slamming it behind me.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

Once the door slammed I sunk down to the floor, and the tears started falling. I shook my head, I knew I should of told him last night, but I thought that was something we should talk about in person, not to mention I have been drinking. Him walking out on me hurt so badly, maybe I did want more from him then I thought, having him walk out that door, having him say he's not sure he should come back it hurt me more then I could of ever imagined. I haven't ever seen him angry like that, never at me he's never acted like that with me, but I could see the hurt in his eyes, I could hear it in his voice, even if his anger was trying to mask it. I wanted to go find him, I wanted to tell him I know what I want I want Bray, I wanted him so badly, not only do I want him, I need him so bad. I couldn't be angry at him for leaving, only at myself I shouldn't of let him find that out by finding a picture, even though I didn't know anyone was taking pictures.

I stood up, going to my bag grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. I put my clothes on, throwing my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed my phone dialing Bray's number. He sent it straight to voicemail, I sighed, shaking my head leaving him a message.

 _Voicemail: Bray please come back to the room, I'm sorry I know what I want, I want you Bray, we can talk about this I Love You Bray and I don't want this to come between us, we've already been through so much to let this hurt us._

I sighed hanging up the phone and shaking my head, then it hit me I told him that I loved him, I'd never said that to him, I've never admitted it to myself, but I did and today just proved it to me my mom was right sometimes the fear of losing someone will force your true feelings to come to the surface, and they did I do love Bray Wyatt.

* * *

 **-Hotel Bar-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked down the hotel Bar, luckily it was just opening, I walked over to the bar and sat down ordering a gin and tonic. I saw she was calling me, I sent it to voicemail, putting the phone in my pocket, I sighed trying to get that image out of my head, that son of a bitch with his lips on my Faith. How could she keep the fact that he kissed her from me, she should of told me right away, I wanted her so bad, but I'm not sure she wants me the way I want her, I love this woman but she doesn't love me, am I crazy for keeping this going. No matter how much I love her, how much I want her, or how much I need her, is it worth it if she doesn't want me back?, if all she wants is sex? I know I said I was okay with it, but how long can I wait for her to feel the same? Faith knows how I am, she knows I'm a jealous man, and I'm not okay with a man having his hands on her but she seems to be okay with it. I sighed, and finished my drink. I took out my phone and saw the voicemail. I sighed and checked it.

 _Voicemail: Bray please come back to the room, I'm sorry I know what I want, I want you Bray, we can talk about this I Love You Bray and I don't want this to come between us, we've already been through so much to let this hurt us._

putting the phone back into my pocket and let a smile appear on my face, hearing her say those three little words made me so happy. I could hear it in her voice, she meant it and I could also hear how much me leaving was upsetting her, I got off the barstool and walked out of the bar, I needed to talk to her.

* * *

 **-Faith's Hotel Room-**

I walked into the room, opening the door I saw Faith was about to walk out the door,I shut the door taking a step forward and she looked up at me, she threw herself into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her on the top of the head. "I'm so glad you came back." She said softly.

"I'm sorry I left, I just needed to calm down." I sighed, pulling back slightly, not removing my arms from around her. "I tried so hard to not let my temper get the best of me... but I kept seeing that picture of Dolph kissing you flashing in front of my eyes and I couldn't stand it."

"I'm sorry I should of told you about it, but I wanted to tell you about it in person, so I could tell you everything, and I sure didn't think anyone was taking pictures of it..." Faith sighed. "I told him he couldn't do that anymore he had to stop being so flirty... because of you, because I know it upsets you and I don't want to do that... I told him about us so he'd know he had to back off."

"What'd he say?" I raised a brow.

"He didn't see what I saw in you." She bit her lip.

"Really?" I raised a brow.

"I told him you are unlike any other man I've ever been with, I can trust you, and how I love how upfront you are with me, how you don't hide anything from me.." She said. "And I do Bray... I don't care what anyone thinks about us, I love who I am when I'm with you, I love how I always know where I stand with you." Faith said softly.

I smiled, down at her leaning down and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Bray.. I love you, I really do.. I tried to fight my feelings for you, but I can't.. when you walked out that door, thinking I might of ruined what we have scared me, so much... it made me realize that I really do love you." Faith said, I could hear the truthfulness in her voice, I could tell she meant every word of it.

I grabbed her face, in between my palms and brought her lips to mine kissing her, her arms wrapping around my neck tighter adding more depth to the kiss. "I'm so happy to hear those words... I was beginning to think I might never hear them."

She smiled, up at me. "From now on... I'll make sure everyone and anyone knows I'm with you.. and they better not even try do that again.." Faith said.

"Hopefully they get the picture... because that's something I won't stand for..." I reminded her.

"I know.. I promise from now on.. nothing is going to come between us.. especially another man." Faith nodded.

"God help the poor soul who tries." I warned. "I just really wish I didn't have to see all these pictures of you and Dolph... you know people make colleges and stuff of the two of you.. " I wrinkled my nose, thinking about it.

"I know.. I see them all the time... I don't pay attention to it.." Faith nodded.

"I'm trying to no let it get to me.. " I said letting out a sigh. "You know what would help me take my mind off of it?"

"What would that be?" She raised a brow, trying to hide a smirk that was trying to come through.

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt lifting it over her head throwing it to the side, before crashing my lips to hers.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

After feeling him climax, groaning and yelling my name, I continued to ride him, picking up the pace as I felt myself getting closer to the edge, "Fuck.. I'm so close.." I groaned, using his chest to prop my hands up on him, using him to balance myself as I started to grind my pelvis down on him, harder and faster. Calling out his name as I came hard.

I rolled off of him, both of us breathing heavily. I put my arm over him placing my head on his chest I looked up at him, and smiled. "How about that for a distraction." I smirked.

"Best distraction I've ever had." Bray smiled, kissing my forehead.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I watched her come out of the bathroom, after taking a shower she'd changed into a short black strapless dress. I licked my lips as I walked over to her. Kissing her once I reached her. "You look beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you." Faith smiled, she grabbed out her phone before leaning in to kiss me my arms wrapped around her.

I saw a flash and pulled away. "What was that?" I raised a brow.

"This.." She showed me her phone, it was a picture of us kissing I smirked at her.

"What are you going to do with that?" I questioned.

She did something and then showed me her phone, it was her instagram the picture was up there with the caption of His Kiss, and a emoji with hearts in it's eyes and another emoji that was winking and blowing a kiss. I smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her again.

"Now there is no doubt in anyone's mind how I feel about you." She smirked. "I want everyone to know that I love you."

"Well, I think we made it through our first fight without any real damage." I smirked.

"We did didn't we?" She smiled and leaned in and kissed me. "I guess we've made it Instagram official too.." She added, with a laugh.


	20. I'm Feeling A Little Needy Tonight!

_...Later That Day..._

 **-The Arena-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I smiled, looking over at Faith who was looking down on her phone, holding her phone in one hand, holding my hand with the other. I loved the fact that I could now walk into the building holding the hand of my love, knowing that she loved me back. Faith picked me, she's is beyond gorgeous she could have her pick of any man but she wants me. "What is so interesting?" I questioned looking down, noticing how lost in her phone she was.

"Just looking at social media.. we are trending." Faith looked up at me.

"Trending?" I raised a brow.

"We are trending on twitter... everyone is talking about the picture I posted." She stopped and showed me the phone. "Look, everyone is going on about the new hot couple in the WWE." She smirked.

I looked down at the phone and saw what she was talking about, I smirked. "This person thinks we make a damn cute couple." I kissed her cheek.

Faith laughed. "I think we do too." She smiled.

"Well that's a first.. I've never been call.. cute." I said, putting air quotes around the word cute.

"I think you are pretty damn cute." Faith smiled, putting an around my shoulder looking up at me. "Pretty damn sexy too." She licked her lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her. I could feel eyes on us and pulled away looking behind her I saw Dolph starring at us, I glared over at him seeing his eyes glide down her body, focusing in on her ass, after seeing that I slide my hands around to her ass giving it a squeeze letting him know, that Faith is mine.

"A little handzie today aren't you?" Faith raised a brow.

"I can't help myself." I smirked, leaning and kissing her neck.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into locker room, smiling over at Tamina, Naomi, and Sasha. "What's up?" I walked over and sat on the bench.

"Nothing... so I assume you guys are okay, I saw the picture you posted on the gram.." Sasha laughed.

"Why wouldn't we be?" I shook my head.

"Well, Tamina and I heard you and Bray fighting and then he stormed off... I didn't hear him come back in so I was thinking maybe you guys broke up, and then I saw that picture you posted so I figured you must be okay now." Sasha said.

"We had an argument... but we are fine now." I shrugged it off.

"About what?" Naomi questioned.

I sighed. "Dolph.." I ran my hand through my hair. "Dolph kissed me last night, and I didn't tell Bray about it... well someone snapped a picture of it and Bray ran across it and he kinda freaked out."

"Oh boy... but he knows about you guys so why would Dolph kiss you?" Naomi raised a brow.

"Dolph didn't know for sure but he'd heard we were.. even after I told him, I was with Bray, he was going on about how he doesn't see what I see in Bray and a bunch of other stuff." I shook my head "I told him, once again that nothing more then friendship would ever happen between Dolph and I.. and I hope he got the point."

"What if he didn't?" Tamina raised a brow.

"I have a feeling it won't be pretty..." Sasha spoke up.

"You're right, Bray is a bit on the jealous side." I said, and that earned a look from the girls. "Okay he's a lot of the jealous side... I'm scared for Dolph if he doesn't back down."

"Especially after what he did at the club." Sasha stated.

"The club?" Tamina and Naomi raised a brow.

"Oh.. yeah you guys didn't know." Sasha looked over to me as if to say Oops.

"Bray was the one who attacked Dolph at the club, when I went out with Dolph... he saw Dolph kiss me and he didn't like it." I sighed, shaking my head thanks a lot Sasha.

"Oh boy... I'd be worried too... From what I've seen of him, he's not a man to cross." Naomi shook her head.

"So everyone keeps telling me." I sighed, shaking my head. I looked behind the girls and saw my sister walking into the locker room.

"Are you kidding me Faith?... What is this?" She shoved her phone in my face, it was on my instagram showing the picture of Bray and I.

"It's a picture Eden... that's what you do on Instagram, you post photos and videos... if you'd like I'll show you how to do it." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"This isn't funny Faith... you shouldn't be posting photos like that.. no one was supposed to know about you two dating now the whole world does... you probably just screwed the whole storyline up." Eden spat.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "I don't care.. I'm not going to hide my relationship any more."

"You shouldn't be in one with him... I can't believe you are still with him after you know what he did to poor Dolph.. " Eden sighed. "I would of thought that would of opened your eyes but no you still hooked up with him, in our parents home."

I shook my head. "Look I don't need your permission to be with him... and I don't care what you think of him, you aren't the one sleep in the bed with him at night.. I am, so my opinion is the only one that counts when it comes to Bray."

Eden let out a frustrated sigh and stormed off.

I laughed and shook my head "She really needs to get a new hobby.. trying to run my life isn't working out for her any more."

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, after changing into my gear for the ring. I had Luke, and Braun with me. I sighed when I saw Cody and Dolph walking towards me. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You could stay the hell away from my family for starters." Cody shook his head.

"I'm not staying away from Faith... so there is no need to waste your breath continuing on with that." I shrugged.

"I know what you did to me Wyatt." Dolph spat.

I laughed shaking my head and shrugged.

"You think it's funny to attack an innocent man." Cody raised a brow.

"If he'd learn to keep his hand and lips to his self." I spat.

"Faith wasn't even with you when I kissed her." Dolph rolled his eyes. "You are just demented and think you had some sort of claim on her when you didn't."

"Faith and I were together last night... but that didn't stop you from kissing her." I hissed.

"What?" Cody raised a brow.

"Yes... Mr. Innocent kissed my woman last night..." I snarled. "You should be more careful about who is around... someone snapped a picture of it and posted it online and of course I came across it."

Dolph shrugged. "I was just trying to see if I could snap her out of the trance you have her in... but it looks like it's too strong.." Dolph shook his head. "Maybe next time."

I snarled at the comment. "You so much as look in her direction again... the beating you got last time will be nothing in comparison to what happens this time." I hissed.

"Oh is that right?" Dolph spat, taking a step towards me, only to be grabbed by Cody.

"Now isn't the time for this.." Cody scolded him. "Let's go.."

"Yeah... run along now." I laughed, watching Cody drag Dolph off. "I'm beginning to think I'm going to have to teach pretty boy a lesson." I looked over to Braun and Luke.

"I think so Bray." Braun nodded.

I smiled, when I saw Faith walking down the hall. "I'll see you in a couple minutes." I said, before walking towards Faith. The second I made it to her my arms wrapped around her, pulling her against my chest.

"You'd think you hadn't seen me in days.. it's only been what a half hour." Faith smirked.

"Feels like longer." I said, before leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "You smell delicious... you make me want to take a bite." I nipped at her ear.

"Down boy.." She giggled. "Don't you have to be out in the ring?"

I sighed, "Yeah, in a few minutes."

"Then you should get going... I'll be here when your done.." Faith smiled, leaning in to give me a peck on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

"EVER." I reminded her, before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sat backstage on the top of one of the tables, waiting for Bray to finish his match. I sighed when I saw my sister and Dolph walking my way. I put my phone down next to me and crossed my arms over my chest. "What is it now Eden?" I sighed.

"I can't believe you... you are really waiting around like some ring rat for Bray." Eden shook her head. "Are you going to go behind the building and suck his dick like one too?"

"Go to hell." I snapped jumping off the table and storming off, I couldn't even look at her right now, I couldn't believe my sister was talking to me like that, but then again my sister always loved to hit below the belt when she was angry, I should of known better.

* * *

 **-Outside The Locker Room-**

I was waiting outside the men's locker room, when I saw Bray walk out of the door. I smiled slightly and put my arms around him. "Tell me you are almost ready to leave." I sighed.

Bray raised a brow and nodded. "Yes... what's going on?" He questioned.

"My sister.. she's being a total bitch." I shook my head. "She accused me of waiting around for you like some ring rat... oh and asked me if I was going to go out behind the building and suck you off like one too.." I rolled my eyes. "I need out of here."

"She's acting like a spoiled brat, who's just been told no for the first time." Bray shook his head "Let's me grab my bag and we can get out of here.." Bray added

"Okay.." I nodded, and felt my pocket oh shit I forgot my phone. "I left my phone on the table, I'll meet you back here in a minute or so."

"Okay.." He smiled, and leaned in to give me a kiss before I walked off.

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

I made it to the table I was sitting at and sighed when I didn't see it. I looked under the table and next to it just to make sure it hadn't got knocked off. I saw Tamina walking down the hall. "Hey have you seen my phone around?" I questioned her.

"No.. where did you have it at last?" Tamina questioned.

"On this table... I got pissed at my sister and stormed off completely forgetting about it." I shook my head.

"Just who I was looking for." I heard a voice coming from behind me I turned around to see Dolph with what looked like a phone in his hand. "You looking for this?" He smirked.

"Yes... thank goodness." I said, taking it from his hand. "Thanks for finding it."

"No problem... friend." I saw him smirk. "We are still friend right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" I raised a brow.

"Your boyfriend or whatever he is... threatened me, if I so much as look in your direction...he'll give me another beating." Dolph shrugged. "So I just thought maybe you'd be staying away from me."

I sighed. "I'm sorry... look I'll talk to Bray." I shook my head. "Thanks again for the pho-." I looked to the right to see Bray walking down the hall, he was smiling until he saw Dolph, I saw him pick up the pace a bit. "Thanks.." I said, and walked towards Bray.

"He doesn't take too well to warnings does he?" Bray hissed.

"Hey... calm down.." I said, my hands placed on his chest stopping him from moving any closer to Dolph, I looked behind me and luckily Dolph was walking off in the other direction. "You heart is going to beat right out of your chest."

"I warned him.." Bray spat.

"Yeah he told me what you said." I sighed.

"I meant every word too.." Bray snarled.

"Don't worry about him... okay he was just returning my phone, I left it on the table and he was bringing it to me.. " I reached out, caressing his face. "That's all... forget about him."

Bray didn't say a word, just growled.

"Come on Bray.. Forget about him, I'm feeling a little needy tonight... I'm needing a little attention." I put my arms around his neck, placing my lips inches from his and could instantly hear his breathing turn ragged, I knew I had his full attention now.

Bray brought his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to him, adding more depth to the kiss. "We need to get to that hotel... NOW." Bray rasped against my lips, when we broke the kiss.


	21. All Hell Is Bound To Break Loose!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-HRH Suite(Faith's Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I yawned as I rolled over to see Bray was still sleeping, I smiled, he looked so damn peaceful. I carefully slipped out of the bed, making my way over to the table where I had a pair of spandex shorts, and a sports bra placed out, so I could get in a work out. I slipped them on putting my hair into high pony tail I put on my socks and sneakers. I walked over giving Bray a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door, making sure to shut it without waking Bray.

* * *

 **-Gym(HRH)-**

I was on the standard elliptical trainer next to Sasha. "So... are we hitting the club tonight after the show?" Sasha questioned.

"Yeah... I'll be going out..." I nodded, letting out a sigh.

"So Bray won't be joining us?... I know Jimmy will be coming along, so he won't be the only guy with us." Sasha looked over to me.

"I can see if he will come out... but he's not very social.." I shrugged.

"He might come out just to make sure Dolph isn't snooping around you." Sasha pointed out.

"Well, if he does come out, I really hope Dolph stays away... Bray really doesn't like him." I sighed, last thing I wanted was for Bray and Dolph to get into it at the club. I looked around noticing people looking over at us. "What is everyone's deal?" I raised a brow, I kept seeing people look at their phones and point over at me.

"I don't know.. it's weird.." Sasha shook her head.

I noticed the person in front of me keep turning around and giving me dirty looks. I shook my head, "Do you have a problem?" I got off the elliptical and walked towards her, Sasha grabbing my arm shaking her head. "What she keeps giving me dirty looks... if you got a problem with me... I'll give you a real reason."

"Hold it little gangsta.." Naomi stepped in front of me.

"What is everyone's deal?... I swear it's like I'm on a wanted poster or something." I shook my head, I still couldn't figure out what everyone was looking at.

"I think I might know... go to instagram.." Tamina walked up behind me. "I over heard some people talking about your instagram.."

I shook my head and took my phone out, opening my instagram. "I don't see anything different." I shook my head, looking back up at them.

"Click on tagged photos.." Tamina sighed. "Actually make it easier on yourself... go to Dolph's page." she added.

I raised a brow, and went to Dolph's page. I looked down at his photos, and my eyes widened, his last post was a picture, of me. It was one of the photos I sent to Bray. He posted the photo with the caption of SEXY SATURDAY and 3 winky face emoji's with it's tongues out. I almost dropped my phone, how did he get that picture? and why would he post that? he knew I was with Bray why on earth would he do such a thing. "Why?... How?" I couldn't even get anything else out.

Sasha and Naomi looked over my shoulders and gasped. "Oh my god... how did he get that?" Sasha's mouth dropped open.

"Why would he post that?" Naomi added.

"I-I... I don't know.. " I shook my head, then it hit me, he must of saw them on my phone I forgot to delete them after I sent them to Bray, oh god what was I thinking this was all my fault. "Oh... he had my phone last night... but he only had it for like 5 minutes.." I sighed.

"That's long enough to text the photo to himself.." Sasha said.

"Check your outgoing messages.. see if he deleted the text." Tamina added.

I looked in my messages and of course he didn't delete the message to him, my eyes widened oh god he had all the pictures I sent that night. "He has more then one photo... who knows how many more he's going to post.. I-I have to get out of here... who knows how many people have seen my ass." I shook my head.

"Let's go girl." Naomi shook her head, and we headed for the door.

"You never seen a hot girl before?" Sasha yelled, at a man who was looking over at us for too long in her eyes.

 **-HRH Suite-**

We all walked in the door and let out a frustrated sigh. "I sent those to Bray... they were meant for his eyes only.." I shook my head. "Thank god I didn't take any more photos... without the bra and g-string on... I'd hate for him to get his hands on those." I shook my head, what if my parents see that picture?, my sister? oh god... Bray what if Bray see's it?, he's going to kill Dolph, and what is it going to do to my relationship?, I already know how jealous Bray can be, how is he going to feel knowing my ass is on show for the whole world to see.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that." Naomi shook her head.

"What an asshole." Tamina shook her head.

I bit my lip, and sighed "I'm so embarrassed... I couldn't even bring myself to do lingerie catalogs, because I didn't want myself out their like that.. " I shook my head. "My parents almost had a heart attack when they found out my sister did Maxim ... I don't think they know about any of the more risqué photos she's done.."

"Don't worry... it will blow over before you know it.. " Sasha shook her head.

"I can't even go to the show tonight.. I can't show my face knowing everyone's seen-.." I cut myself off when I saw Bray coming down the hall from the room. "Hey.." I forced a smiled.

He raised a brow. "Knowing everyone's seen what?" He questioned. "You look upset, what happened?"

"Nothing happened... I'm fine." I tried to shrug it off.

"No you're not.. I know you better then you know yourself... something's wrong.." Bray walked closer to me, eyeing me up and down. "What is it?"

"Ummm... let's go into the room.." I walked to him, grabbing his hand walking with him to the room.

* * *

 **-HRH Suite(Faith's Room)-**

I walked in the door, Bray shutting it once he walked inside. "Okay... if you didn't want to tell me in front of your friends, then it can't be anything good." Bray raised a brow. "So just come out with it, tell me what it is."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I-I can't." I shook my head. "I don't even know how to say it." I sighed.

"Just come out and tell me, I don't like how rattled this has you." Bray walked closer to me.

"If I tell you.. you have to promise me you aren't going to hate me." I bit my lip, looking up at him, so many things running through my mind, the main thing not wanting to lose Bray.

"Why would I hate you?... what could possibly be that bad?" He raised a brow, shaking his head, starting to get fidgity.

"Just promise me Bray." I sighed, reaching out I grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me.

"I promise.. nothing on this earth could make me hate you." Bray reached out, to caress my face. "So just tell me, tell me what it is?"

I looked up at him, and took a deep breath. I pulled my phone out. "I have to show you something first... and please don't freak out and allow me to explain." Bray sighed and nodded. I went to Dolph's page and clicked on the picture and turned the phone so he could see the photo.

I saw his face grow red, the vein in temple bulging out. "What the FUCK is that doing on his page?" Bray roared, causing me to step back.

"Bray.. calm down." I said softly.

"I want to know NOW." Bray spat.

"He put it on there.. I had no idea he would ever do that." I shook my head.

"How did he get that photo?... that was for MY eyes ONLY." Bray snarled. "Why the hell does that son of a bitch have a photo of you?"

"He sent them to himself when he found my phone.." I showed him the text message.

"He has all of them?" Bray kicked the chair that was next to him sending it across the room, causing me to jump back.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry .. I should of deleted them but I didn't I forgot." I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. "And now my ass is on display for the whole world to see." I shook my head, wiping the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"This isn't your fault... he used your phone and sent private photos to himself, with out your permission... and then posted it on the internet for the world to see." Bray snarled. "None of this is your fault... this is Ziggler's fault.. and that son of a bitch is going to pay.. I swear I'm going to put him in so much pain, he will be begging me to kill him." Bray spat.

"Oh god.. what if he puts the rest of them on instagram?" I shook my head, running my hand through my hair.

"He won't get the chance, I'll fucking kill the son a bitch before I let him do that.." Bray snarled.

"I can't do this... I can't." I walked over to the bed sitting down. "I'm going to be the laughing stalk of the company... my parents are going to hate me." I buried my face in my hands, as I started to cry.

I felt Bray sit down next to me and his arms wrap around me pulling me onto his lap his arms wrapping around me even tighter. "It's okay.. everything will be fine." Bray kissed my neck. "I'll take care of it."

I looked back at him, "How are you going to do that?" I sighed.

"Don't worry.. I'll handle it." Bray shook his head.

"Bray.." I sighed.

He stood me up, then stood up himself, and kissed my forehead. "You stay here... I'll be back."

"Bray... don't do anything stupid." I shook my head, grabbing his hand turning him towards me.

He let out a growl and shook his head. "You.. stay here, I'll take care of everything." Bray cupped my face in his palms and kissed me, before walking out the door, Oh god what was he going to do, I didn't like the look he got in his eyes, I've never seen that look on anyone's face, let alone to be Bray's face and to be honest it scares the hell out of me.

* * *

 **-Dolph's Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I made my way down the hall, I was livid I could rip that son of a bitches head off, first he takes my Faith's phone, and sends photos of her that were meant for me and sent them to himself, then he has the nerve to post one on instagram for the world to see, for my Faith to be put on display. Dolph Ziggler signed his death certificate, I didn't know what I was going to do, was I going to kick the hell out of him?, Was I going to beat his face in?, Was I going to break his fingers so he couldn't send out any more pictures?, I didn't know what I was going to do but, I knew I was going to put him in a world of hurt. No one does that, no one hurts my Faith, seeing the hurt in her eyes is something that can't be unseen, something I'll never get out of my head, I like seeing my beauty happy, and smiling not crying Faith should never have to cry because of a man, and Dolph was the man to cause my beauty to cry, so he'd pay the price.

I knocked on the door, stepping back I heard nothing inside the room, I knocked again and waited. I saw maid walking down the hall, "Excuse me miss... you would happen to know where Mr. Ziggler is would you?" I questioned.

"He checked out about 20 minutes ago." She smiled.

"You didn't happen to hear where he was heading?" I raised a brow.

"He said something about the gym, then an arena.." She said, before going along her way.

* * *

 **-The Gym(HRH)-**

I walked down into the gym I looked around, I growled when I didn't see Dolph, but I did spot Braun, Luke, and Erick. I walked over to them "Any of you see Ziggler?" I questioned.

"He was going to come in, but then when he spotted us he headed back the other direction." Braun said.

"He knew he was going to go through hell when I got my hands on him." I growled. "That's why he ran like a scared little puppy."

"What did he do?" Luke questioned.

"He posted something on his instagram, that didn't belong to him." I sighed, shaking my head. "And I'm going to get him to delete it... and everything else he has on it."

"What was it?" Erick raised a brow.

I looked over to see Luke take out his phone, knowing what he was doing I snatched it out of his hand. "Don't even think about it." I growled. "You don't need to see it... none of you do." I hissed.

"Got it.." Luke backed up, putting his hands up.

"You are going to help me find that son of a bitch... meet me outside." I said, then walked off making my way to the car.

* * *

 **-HRH Suite(Faith's Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sat on my bed, looking down at my phone shaking my head looking at all the repulsive comments that where on the photo, who says such things about another person?, I couldn't believe the disgusting things people where saying about me, and what they wanted to do to me, people have no shame I swear. I heard a knock and put my phone down, then climbed off the bed walking over to the door.

"Hey." I said softly, after opening the door to see Sasha and Tamina.

"How's it going?" Tamina questioned, she and Sasha walking through the door and shutting it.

"How'd Bray take it?" Sasha questioned.

"He's so angry... I've never seen such anger in his eyes." I bit my lip. "I'm scared what he's going to do to Dolph when he gets his hands on him... I'm scared he's seriously going to hurt Dolph." I shook my head.

"After what he's done... Dolph deserves to get his ass kicked." Sasha shrugged.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." I shook my head, I can't explain it but I knew whatever happened wasn't going to be good. I could just feel it, when Bray gets his hands on Dolph, all hell is bound to break loose.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading, I hope you are all enjoying it, So what do you think Bray is going to do when he finds Dolph?, and how do you think Faith is going to handle it? Anyway thanks for reading as always, please don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to get some feedback on this story!**


	22. Not Tonight!

**-The Arena-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into the arena, Erick, Luke and Braun behind me. I looked around I spotted a few of the referee's talking. "You seen Ziggler?" I raised a brow.

"Nope.. sorry." One said, the others shaking their heads no.

I growled and kept on my way. I was going to find that son of a bitch and shove that damn phone down his throat if he didn't delete those damn pictures. I spotted Zack Ryder down the hall, he was pretty good friends with Dolph, so I figured I'd give it a shot, he might know where Ziggler was.

We made our way over towards him, he must of noticed us coming because he tried to walk off, so of course Luke went after him, grabbing him and dragging him back over to me. "What do you want Wyatt?" Zack sighed. "I haven't done anything to you." He added.

"You're right, you haven't... but your buddy Ziggler did, where is he?." I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know... I haven't seen him all day.." Ryder looked between all of us, then back to me. "This is about that Sexy Saturday post isn't it?" Ryder laughed slightly.

I grabbed him, slamming him into the wall. "I suggest you never look at that damn picture again."

"Okay.. Okay, dang man.." Ryder shook his head. "You know if you are going to hook up with a hottie like Faith, you should get used to people wanting to see her half naked." I didn't take kindly to his advice of course and slammed him into the wall again before turning to walk away.

"When you see your little friend... tell him I'm looking for him." I hissed, before turning back around and walking away.

* * *

 **-HRH Suite-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, walking back out to the living area, I sat on the couch next to Tamina. "Bray isn't answering my calls." I shook my head.

"He's probably to busy kicking Ziggler's ass." Sasha laughed.

"That's not funny...Bray's going to get suspended..." I sighed, shooting Sasha a look.

"Look, Ziggler knew what he was doing.. come on everyone knows not to mess with Bray Wyatt and he still did it... Ziggler brought this on himself." Naomi shook her head.

I shook my head and sighed, pulling my phone out again.

Tamina shook her head and sighed looking over at me. "You aren't calling him again are you?" Tamina questioned.

"I am... I need to get ahold of him." I said, before dialing Bray's number. It rang and rang until it went to voicemail again. I sighed and left a message. I went to put my phone in my pocket but it was ringing I looked at the number and it wasn't Bray, I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey Faith... It's Zack." Zack Ryder said, on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Look.. Bray is running around like a freaking mad man looking for Dolph.." Ryder said. "He's pissed and he's going to really hurt Ziggler... maybe you can come and calm him down." Ryder sighed.

"Great... I'll be there." I shook my head standing up, off the couch and hanging my phone up putting it in my pocket. I shook my head I didn't even want to show my face at the arena today but I didn't have a choice, I had to find Bray and stop him from making a mistake like going after Dolph.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Sasha shook her head.

"I don't have any other choice." I sighed shaking my head.

"Well, we are going to come with you... " Naomi said, grabbing her phone and keys off the table, Tamina and Sasha following behind me and Naomi out the door.

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

All 4 of us walked into the arena, I instantly regretted walking into the place, when everyone was whispering and pointing. I shook my head, Sasha hooked arms with me and made sure I continued on my way, not giving them the benefit of thinking it bothered me. It's not like other diva's haven't had photos showing way more then I had, right?

I looked over to see Dolph talking to Ryder and started straight went for him . "Dolph, you and I need to talk.." I said, moving between Ryder and Dolph.

"That's fine.. as long as it's in private." Dolph smirked.

"Fine.. whatever.." I shook my head, and walked towards an empty room and opened the door, walking through the door I turned around to see Dolph shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **-Empty Room-**

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "Why would you do that?" I sighed. "Why would you post that photo on the internet, for the world to see?" I sighed, biting my lip.

"You shouldn't of sent them to me.. thank you by the way, they are amazing... I knew you'd look better without clothes on... " Dolph licked his lips. "I bet you look even better without the little bra and G-string set on... "

"I don't even want to hear this.. just delete that photo off instagram and delete the pictures off your phone... Bray is going to hurt you if you don't he's so pissed." I sighed, trying to reason with him.

"Bray has a right to be pissed, I'd be pissed if you were my girl, and the whole world gets a peak at your goods. Just a peak, I'd pay good money too see the whole shebang.." Dolph smirked. "Bray is a lucky man I must say." Dolph, moved closer to me looking me up and down, licking his lips.

"Dolph.. please just delete those... do you have any idea how embarrassed I was when I found out about that photo... do you really think I want the world to see that side of me.." I shook my head.

"That's a very.. very nice side of you." Dolph smirked.

I shook my head, starting to grow very very frustrated. "Please.. Dolph, please just delete that... I can't have my mother and father seeing that photo, they will be so embarrassed... please Dolph." I stepped closer to him, reaching out I placed my hand on his chest. "Please Dolph, I know you aren't a bad guy... please delete that for me..." I shook my head, wiping the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Come on... you are the number one trend world wide, everyone is talking about you... you should be happy about that." He shrugged.

I shove him, having enough of him "Delete the damn photo... delete it..." I screamed at him, tears coming down my eyes, I was so angry with him. I kept shoving him back towards the wall.

He reached out and grabbed my wrists preventing me from shoving him back and more. "Calm your cute little self down." Dolph laughed. "Damn you are sexy when you're angry." Dolph licked his lips.

Dolph let go of me, when he heard the door bust open, both of us looked over at the door, to see Bray red faced and fuming, the rest of the Wyatt's standing behind him. Bray darted for Dolph, but I stepped in front of Dolph. "Bray.. calm down." I placed my hand on his chest.

"You son of a bitch.. I'll kill you if you ever lay a finger on her again." Bray yelled, past me at Dolph.

"I'm so scared." Dolph said sarcastically.

"Dolph.. just go." I snapped, looking back at him.

Dolph laughed, shaking his head walking towards the door, the other three men standing in front of him, moving away to allow him to walk out the door, I sighed and shook my head looking up at Bray, who looked like he was ready to explode. I saw Bray clinch his fists and turn around, trying to calm himself, that was until Dolph peaked his head back in the door. "I almost forgot... by babe." Dolph smirked over at me.

Bray shot Braun a look and he nodded, grabbing Dolph by the hair, whipping him into the room, Dolph landing on the ground, before I could even react Bray was on top of Dolph, fists flying down on Dolph, each one with more force then the last. My hands flew to my mouth as I see all glimpses of the Bray I knew, the Bray I loved, fade away. This wasn't him, this wasn't my Bray. No this was some kind of monster, that took the place of Bray.

Bray grabbed Dolph off the ground slamming him head first into wall, not once but twice. Dolph slid down the wall, and I backed up, as I watched Bray pounce on him, another hail storm of fists came down upon Dolph. "Stop.." I yelled, as I saw the blood start to come from Dolph's nose and mouth. "Bray.. stop." I yelled.

Bray didn't hear, or didn't care because, he simply grabbed him by his hair, throwing him on the table, Dolph managed to climb off the table, and tried to escape but Bray hit him in the back with what looked like a pipe. Dolph screamed and fell to the ground rolling around as Bray continued to hit him over and over with the pipe, in the back, the legs, the stomach, the head. I couldn't believe my eyes, this wasn't Bray, I didn't know who this was but it wasn't Bray, I know he could do some pretty bad things but this was way more then I could of ever imagined.

I ran to the door, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to stop him and his so called family wasn't going to stop him either, they looked like they were enjoying it. I called for someone to come help, a few of the superstars who were walking down the hall came running, Both Uso's and Roman Reigns along with Zack Ryder came running into the room, seeing what was going on both the Uso's and Reigns grabbed Bray off Dolph. Zack running over to check on him.

I ran in front of Bray, placing my hands on his chest "Calm down.. just calm down." I shook my head, as I saw the anger in Bray's eyes, he still looked like he wanted to beat Dolph's head in with the pipe that was still in his hand. I reached down, placing a hand on the pipe. "Bray, just let go of it.. just give it to me." I said, looking back down at the pipe.

I felt Bray let go of the pipe and I took it from him, letting it drop behind me. "Get him out of here.. get him help." I looked back to the other superstars.

They all, helped and got Dolph, out of the room.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I bit the inside of my cheek, and shook my head. "You three.. out." I pointed to the door, and they all walked out the door, shutting it behind them. "I could of killed him." I snarled.

"You're lucky you didn't... he looks really hurt." Faith shook her head.

"He's lucky I didn't." I spat, shaking my head.

"You are going to get suspended." Faith sighed, grabbing my hand inspecting my knuckles. "Come with me.." She said, grabbing my wrists pulling me towards the sink in the back of the room, turned on the water, getting it warm before grabbing hands and putting them under the running water, letting it run over my bloodied knuckles, then shutting off the water grabbing a towel patting it dry.

I let out a frustrated sigh shaking my head, taking my hands away from her. "I'm fine.." I shook my head.

"Why couldn't you just let it go?... Why did you have to go after him?" She sighed.

"He's lucky that's all he got... do you think I'm going to let him get away with what he did?" I spat, shaking my head. "I'm not finished with him."

"He's not worth it Bray... leave him alone.." Faith sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Please just let it go... it's over now."

"Not yet.. not until those damn photos are off his phone and his instagram." I spat. "And if he doesn't do it voluntarily I'll do it my damn self."

Faith sighed, shaking her head she turned around to walk away, I reached out grabbing her hand, pulling her back to me. "Where are you going?" I raised a brow.

"To check on Dolph... you beat the hell out of him." She shook her head.

"After what he did to you, you are going to check on him?" I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around it.

"I didn't want you to hurt him... I told you that already." Faith shook her head, pulling away from me when I tried to kiss her and walking off.

I shook my head, I didn't like the fact that she was going to check on Dolph of course, but what I didn't' like even more was that she was pushing me away, I wasn't going to let that son of a bitch be the one to come between us, he was causing problems for us, and that didn't sit well with me at all, made me hate the man even more. I'd be damn if I ever let something or someone get in the way of me being with the woman I love.

* * *

 **-Trainers Office-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, walking into the trainers office, I walked over to the area where Dolph was being treated, I saw my sister and Cody standing next to him they seemed to be lost in conversation, until one of them spotted me and then they shut up. "Oh, you do care." Dolph smirked, holding the ice to his head.

I sighed, shaking my head as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I came here to check on you Dolph... don't read to much into it, I'm still pissed as hell at you."

"What do you have to be pissed about?... your boyfriend beat the holy hell out of him, he should be angry at you as far as I'm concerned." Eden crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dolph sent private photos of myself to him... and then posted one on instagram... he's lucky Bray didn't do worse." I shook my head. "And believe me Bray still wants too.."

"Bray's a very violent man... I'd be worried if I were you." Dolph shook his head, rubbing his neck.

"I'm not... Bray wouldn't harm a hair on my head... but you Dolph, he can't stand...and he's going to continue to come after you." I sighed.

"And you are okay with this?" Eden shook her head.

"No I'm not... but how am I supposed to calm him down, when you won't delete the photos off your phone, or your instagram." I shook my head, and sighed when I saw Hunter walk in the door, along with Stephanie.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked Dolph.

"Yeah... I'll be fine." Dolph sighed.

"How did this start?" Hunter questioned, and everyone looked over at me.

I sighed, and told them everything that happened. And they looked over at Dolph. "Why would you do that?" Stephanie shook her head.

I noticed, how nervous Eden looked and I raised my brow. "What is your deal Eden?" I raised a brow.

"Okay.. I have something to confess.. it was my idea to send the photos to Dolph.." Eden sighed.

"Eden.. I can't believe that.. she's your sister." Stephanie looked shocked.

"What is wrong with you?" I shook my head, my own sister did that. "Was it your idea to post that photo on the internet?"

"No... that wasn't my idea." Eden shook her head.

"That was mine..." Dolph admitted.

"So Bray attacked you because you posted that photo and he thinks you sent the photos to yourself?" Hunter shook his head.

"Yeah.. and he's still trying to come at me from what Faith says." Dolph sighed.

"If you'd delete those photos and take that photo off your instagram, I could get him to back off." I shook my head.

"It's already on the internet.. it's there for ever." Dolph sighed.

"Delete it.. now.. and the rest of the photos." Hunter shook his head.

"Fine." Dolph sighed, and shook his head. Taking his phone out and deleting the phones, then showing it to Hunter and Stephanie.

"Good... now I've got to find Bray." Hunter said and both he and Stephanie walked out the door.

I shook my head, looking over to Eden and the others. "You all have lost your mind... "

"I thought you'd see the real Bray and leave him... I didn't think you'd be stuck on stupid and stay with the monster." Eden spat.

"You need to stay out of my life damn it." I snapped. "All of you.." I shot a look over at Dolph.

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

Of course after my little chat with Hunter and Stephanie needless to say I am being suspended for 2 weeks, they said although they don't condone what I had done, they understand how it would upset me to have something like that happen, to my Faith. They also told me that Dolph had deleted all photos off his phone and his instagram. I was walking down the hall, looking for Faith, I had to leave but I wasn't leaving without my Faith. I came down to the trainers room, and heard Faith's voice, I peaked my head in and saw her.

* * *

 **-Trainers Office-**

I walked into the trainers office, crossing my arms over my chest. "Faith.." I bit the inside of my cheek, the sight of Dolph Ziggler, still aggravating me to no end.

"Why aren't you gone?... you should be leaving already." Eden rolled her eyes.

"I am leaving... and so is Faith." I said, my jaw clinched.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, you don't own her." Dolph spat.

I stepped forward, but was met by Faith, who put her hands on my chest. "But I do want to leave... and I am." Faith shot him a look. "Let's go, Bray." Faith looked up at me.

I bit the inside of my cheek, looking at Dolph who rolled his eyes and shook his head, before looking back down at Faith. "Okay.." I took her hand leading her out of the room.

* * *

 **-HRH Suite(Faith's Room)-**

I shut the door to Faith's room, after allowing her to walk in first. I sighed, walking towards Faith, wrapping my arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss the side of her neck. Faith unwrapped my arms from around her, and shook her head. "I'm going to take a shower.." She sighed, walking towards the restroom shutting the door behind her.

I shook my head and sighed, walking towards the restroom, going to open the door, but it had been locked. I slammed my fist into the door letting out a growl, before walking away.

* * *

 **-Faith's Suite Room(Restroom)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, shaking my head as I shut the door, this day had been too much, I needed some alone time. I jumped when I heard Bray slammed against the door. I sighed and shook my head as I shed my clothes, and stepped into the shower. I knew for sure I needed to do something tonight to get my mind off this whole day, maybe I shouldn't just stay into night as I had thought I should, after finding out about that picture, maybe going out with the girls would get my mind off the whole ordeal.

After I finished up my shower, I stepped out, grabbing a big towel and wrapping it around myself. I looked down at my phone and Sasha had texted me asking if we were still on for tonight, she said her match was 2nd so, they'd come back to the suite and get ready to go out. I texted her back and told her I'm still down for a night out.

* * *

 **-HRH Suite(Faith's Room)-**

I walked out of the restroom, the towel rapped around me. I saw Bray sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, the TV remote in his hand. I walked over to the dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt, then a fresh bra and panties set, before going back into the restroom, slipping them on and walking back out, when I walked back out I looked over and saw how Bray looked even more, agitated then before I had gone to put my clothes on. "What's wrong?" I sighed.

"I don't know.. I was wondering the same thing?" Bray scuffed.

"What are you talking about Bray?" I sighed shaking my head.

"You are pushing me away... first you won't even let me put my arms around you, and now you won't dress in front of me?..." Bray spat, shaking his head.

"You are making to much of it, really." I shook my head, throwing my hair into a bun. "It's not a big deal.."

"It is a big deal.. I think it's a very big deal, when you push me away from you." Bray said, his jaw was clinched. "Are you seriously angry that I beat up Dolph?"

"You didn't need to do that... it didn't get you anywhere." I sighed, shaking my head walking over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"The pictures are deleted aren't they?" Bray spat.

"Yes.. because Hunter told him too." I spat, crossing my arms over my chest. "I told you to forget about it, but you still went after him.."

"I'm not going to let someone do anything that hurts the woman I love." Bray snarled.

"Oh my god.. this isn't about hurting me.. you did that because he posted, that picture on instagram, for everyone to see..." I spat.

"Damn right.. he doesn't have the right to put that out there, that wasn't for the world to see, that was for my eyes only.. " Bray spat, standing up off the chair. "And that slimy bastard, sent those damn pictures to himself."

"Well, actually.. he didn't send them... my sister did... and he decided to post it on instagram." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Why would your sister do that?" Bray raised a brow.

"I don't know.. maybe she thought you'd think I sent them or something.." I sighed, shaking my head. "Or you'd beat the hell out of him, and I'd leave you... and she was right."

"Excuse me?... " Bray snarled, walking towards me. "She was right?"

"Did you not beat the hell out of him?" I rolled my eyes.

"And you're leaving me?" Bray stopped directly in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you?"

"You're here... if I wanted to leave you.. I wouldn't of left with you.. and I wouldn't be in this room with you." I shook my head, standing up going to move past him, but he grabs my waist stopping me. I sighed, and shook my head. "I'm hungry... I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?"

"No.. I'm fine." Bray sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay. I'll be back later." I sighed, moving his hands of my waist, and walking past him, grabbing the keys and walking out the door.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I shook my head, sitting down on the edge of the bed, she was doing it, she was still pushing me away. I sighed, running my hand through my hair, I could feel it, I could feel myself loosing her, I wasn't going to let that happen, I don't care what I have to do, I'm not losing Faith.

After a while she walked back into the room, holding a sack. "What'd you get?" I raised a brow.

"A salad." She said softly, putting it down, looking down at her phone that had gone off.

"Who's that?" I raised a brow.

"Sasha... she was just letting me know they were finished with the match and they were going to be leaving, to come back and get ready." Faith said, putting her phone down.

"For what?" I questioned.

"The club." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"You're going too?" I raised a brow.

"Yes." Faith nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"I just thought I'd get to spend some time with you... alone." I shook my head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I need to let loose okay... so I'm going to." Faith shook her head.

I let out a frustrated growl. "That's what I'm worried about." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Excuse me?" Faith raised a brow.

"I know how you are when you go out with your friends... you like to get drunk and let drunk guys put their greasy hands all over you." I spat.

"You are unbelievable." Faith snapped, shaking her head.

"What?... am I supposed to be okay with another man having his hands on what's mine?" I snarled, over at her.

"So I'm supposed to stay in the hotel and not do anything?" Faith shook her head.

"What's so wrong with that?... What's so bad about spending time with me?" I yelled.

"I'm not going to argue with you Bray.. there is no point to it.." Faith sighed, and walked over to the closet. "I'm going to get ready." Faith shook her head, grabbing a dress bag out of the closet and going into the restroom.

I watched her walk back out, about 20 minutes later her hair down, and straightened, she'd put on a very short Mesh Splicing front that dipped down, into a v almost all the way to her belly button showing off a lot of cleavage, long sleeve mini black sequin dress. I took a deep breath and shook my head as I saw her walk past me and grab her a pair of black heels and slipping them on, all the while on her phone. "So, you are just going to ignore me?" I said, my jaw clinched.

"I'm not ignoring you Bray." Faith shook her head, looking up from her phone.

"You're not?... Well, you could of fooled me." I spat, shaking my head. "You know what forget it.. you're right, there is not point in arguing with you... you do whatever the hell you want to anyway." I spat, before walking into the rest room.

"You're being a drama queen.." She yelled behind me, as I slammed the door.

* * *

 **-Faith's Suite(Rest Room)-**

I heard Faith shut the door, of the room I knew she'd gone with her friend. Damn all of this because of that sob Dolph Ziggler and her damn sister, both of them were on my list. I'll be damned if I let someone cause trouble for Faith and I, and get away with it.

* * *

 **-The Club(Vanity)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Sasha and I were dancing, Tamina was talking to Titus at the bar, and Naomi was dancing with her husband. I sighed and shook my head. "You aren't having fun are you?" Sasha questioned.

"No.." I sighed, shaking my head. "I fought with Bray before I came out.. and I can't stop thinking about it.."

"Oh, couples fight... it's not a big deal.." Sasha shrugged. "Brush it off okay... let's have some fun... come on.. let's do some shots.." Sasha smirked, and grabbed me dragging me towards the bar.

We got up to the bar and met up with Tamina, Jey, and Titus. "What's up?" Tamina questioned.

"Miss gloomy over here.. needs a shot.. " Sasha nudged me, and smirked.

"By all means... let's do some shots.." Titus said, "Hey... we need a round of shots... how about 5 shots, of Jose' ... make hers a double." Titus, pointed at me.

The bartender laughed and nodded, getting 4 regular shot glasses and one double shot glass, and setting them up, poring shots of Jose' Cuervo. "Here you are." The bartender said, taking the money from Titus and giving him back his change.

"Too Friends.." Titus said, holding his shot glass up.

"Too Friends." We all said in unison, and clinked shot glasses, and took our shots.

"Now.. you and I are going to have some fun.. let's dance woman.." Titus put his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the dance floor. "Forget about your troubles... and dance," Titus reminded me.

"I know.." I smiled, and shook my head the double shot must of loosened me up a bit, because I started to dance and actually have a good time. Next thing I know Sasha is handing me another double shot, and Titus a shot. "What's this?" I raised a brow.

"Jack... one of my favorite guys.." Sasha smirked, "Come on.. To Good Times." Sasha held her shot in front of me.

"To Good Times." All three of us said, and clinked shot glasses, before downing it.

A waiter went by and we put our shot glasses on the empty tray and went back to dancing. After a while Titus had wondered off. Sasha and I were dancing when Jey Uso, and Roman Reigns walked over Roman just showing up. "We need some dance buddies." Jey smirked.

"Yes.. Dance buddies.." I shouted, my arms draping over Jey's shoulder, obviously feeling the effects of the two double shots.

"I like this Faith.." Sasha smirked. "I've got my good time Faith back." She laughed, as she was dancing with Roman.

"Life is so much better with Jack and Jose' in our lives.. wouldn't you say." I laughed, as I swayed back and forth, my right arm draped over Jey's shoulder, his hands on my waist as we danced. "Is it time for another shot?" I questioned.

"No.." I heard a growl from behind me, feeling myself being pulled away from Jey. I looked behind me, and saw Bray. "You've had enough.." He snarled.

"Fun ruiner.." Sasha shook her head.

"Yeah.. I'm having fun Bray.." I pushed him off me, moving back towards Sasha and the guys.

"Let's go Faith.. NOW." He hissed.

"Why don't you go somewhere Bray... She's just trying to have some fun.." Jey sighed.

"Why don't you stay the hell out of my business." Bray snapped, stepping towards Jey, who was readying himself for a fight.

I sighed, fun time was over, I stepped in front of Bray. "Come on.. calm down... have a drink and let loose."

"Like you.." Bray spat.

"You are such a jerk.." I spat, shoving him out of my way and making my way out of the club.

* * *

 **-Outside The Club-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I followed, Faith out of the club, grabbing her arm. "Wait.." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Why are you being so mean?" Faith spat, yanking her arm out of my grasp. "And why are you making the world spin?" She shook her head, bringing her hands to her head, almost loosing her balance.

"Whoa there.." I reached, out grabbing her. "I'm not trying to be mean okay.. just come up to the room with me please." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Are you going to stop being mean?" She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting her lip out.

I sighed, and nodded. "Yes.. fine.. if you'll come to the room with me I will."

"Fine.. but I need you to help me, the world is spinning.." Faith grabbed, a hold of my arm. "Do you know how to make that stop?"

I laughed, and nodded. "I'll take care of that when we get to the room."

* * *

 **-HRH Suite(Faith's Room)-**

I closed the door, behind me as I watched Faith stumble across the room, trying to kick her shoes off, hopping on one foot. I laughed, and shook my head walking over helping steady her and get her to the bed, sitting her down and taking her shoes off her. "I'm going to get you something for your head."

"My head feels fine." Faith sighed.

"It won't in the morning." I shook my head, standing up and walking over to my bag and riffling through it finding some Tylenol, when I turned around I saw Faith, pushing the dress over her hips, and letting it fall to the ground. I licked my lips as she didn't have a bra on, and was standing in front of me with just a thong on. I handed her a bottle of water and 2 Tylenol.

"Thank you." she said softly, taking the two pills and handing the bottle back to me.

"Do you want a shirt or something?" I questioned her.

"Nope, I'm kinda hot." She said, walking over to the bed, throwing back the covers climbing under, putting the sheet over her.

"That you are." I licked my lips.

"Are you come to bed Bray?" She questioned.

I slipped my shoes of, followed by my pants, and walked over to the bed climbing in. "What are you doing?" I raised a brow, as she threw her leg over me and climbed on top of me.

"What do you think?" Faith smirked, leaning down kissing me.

I sighed, and shook my head. "Not tonight." I sighed, trying to pry her off my neck.

"Don't you want me?" Faith questioned, reaching down and grabbing my wrists, bringing my hands to cup her breasts. "Don't you like my body?"

I growled. "I want you so badly.. but you're drunk, too drunk." I sighed, removing my hands from her breasts.

"But I want you.. so bad Bray.." She whined, and scooted herself down reaching for my boxers, trying to pull them down. "He wants me.." Faith smirked, as she saw my erection poke up through my boxers, and grasped it.

I growled, and flipped her on her back. "Not tonight he can't have you." I sighed, climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Faith whined, as she watched me grab my pants and slip them back on, followed by my shoes.

"I'll be back.. you just lay down.." I said, walking over getting her to lay back down and covered her with the sheet again, and kissed her. Before walking out the door, shutting it behind me. I needed to give her time to fall asleep.

About 30 minutes later I walked into the room and as I thought, Faith was completely passed out, I slipped my shoes off, followed by my pants and climbed into bed with Faith, reaching out to ran my hand through her hair, she opened her eyes, and smiled slightly at me, still half asleep she curled up to me and wrapped her arms around me, lying on my chest, I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	23. Taking Bray Home!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-HRH Suite(Faith's Room)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I woke up, Faith still in my arms, I pulled her even closer to me and nuzzled her neck. I felt her struggle against me, and turn herself in my arms, so she was facing me "Morning." She said, sleepishly.

"Morning." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"My head, is pounding." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"I told you it would be.." I said, reaching out to run my hand through her hair, before kissing her forehead. "I'll get you something for that." I said, climbing out of bed, walking over to grab another two Tylenol. I turned around and saw Faith pull all the covers over her body. "A little cold are we?" I smirked, walking back over handing her a bottle of water, and the pills.

"Yes.." Faith nodded, taking the pills and handing the water back to me, I put it on the bedside table, before crawling back into bed. "Thank you." She smiled slightly, snuggling up to me as I wrapped my arms around her.

I nodded, and kissed her on the top of the head. "Give it a little while and it will start working." I said softly.

Faith looked up to me and sighed. "I'm sorry about last night." Faith said softly.

"Don't be.. we both weren't acting ourselves.." I sighed, running my hand through her hair. "I was angry at Ziggler... I shouldn't of taken it out on you..."

"I was just taken back by what I saw at the arena... I've never seen you like that, it's like you were a whole different person." Faith looked up at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry I scared you.. it was never my intention, I never want you to be scared of me." I sighed, shaking my head, hating having to hear that come from her mouth.

"I wasn't so much scared of you.. I was scared, what you'd do to him... you weren't listening to me, it was like I wasn't even in the room... and your boys weren't doing anything to stop you.. and no matter how loud I screamed you didn't hear me." Faith shook her head. "I wasn't scared of you at all... I know you wouldn't hurt me.."

I sighed, and shook my head. "When I get like that I'm not myself... I'm not the Bray Wyatt I am.. here.. now..with you." I reached down to caress her face. "I become the monster, I am in the ring... I don't like it when I get like that, outside of the ring.. when I'm in the ring, it's beneficial to be a monster... but outside the ring, I try not to be.. I really try hard, but sometime.. people bring out the monster in me."

"Like Dolph.." Faith sighed.

"Yes... That man gets under my skin... not just because, he's an arrogant prick.." I bit the inside of my cheek. "But because I know he wants you... and I don't play well with others, especially when they are trying to take what's mine."

"Me?" Faith raised a brow.

"Yes.. You." I sighed, running my hands through her hair. "I've never felt like this about another person... I swear, I'll destroy anyone who tries to take you from me." I growled.

Faith, ran her hand up my chest. "That's never going to happen.." She leaned in and brought her lips to mine. "I'm sorry but you are stuck with me." She smirked, looking up at me.

"I'll survive." I smirked back, and ran my hand down her back grabbing her ass. "But, not for long if I don't get a little taste." I licked my lips.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled, over at Bray who was still trying to catch his breath. "Maybe we should get into arguments, more often." I smirked, rolling over draping my arms over him.

"Now as amazing as that was..." Bray wrapped his arms around me. "I can do without the arguments... I hate fighting with you." He sighed.

"I'm not to fond of it either." I nodded, laying my head on his chest, letting out a content sigh as he starts to run his hand through my hair. I looked over at the side table, where my phone was lighting up. I reached out and grabbed it, It was a text from Stephanie, telling me she was going to give me the night off, and just have me meet up with the crew in New Mexico, which was wonderful, because I live in New Mexico, so of course I couldn't wait to get to town. I looked back over to Bray. "Looks like you have me all to yourself tonight." I smiled.

"Really?... Well, I like the idea of that." Bray smirked, leaning down to kiss me.

"They are giving me the night off... So I was think if you still planned on traveling for a few days... you could come to New Mexico with me.." I looked up at him. "There is a flight leaving in a few hours, we could be there by 5 tonight... and we'd have a lot of alone time."

"I was planning on traveling with you... even if I can't be in the arena, doesn't mean I'm not going to be with you." Bray nodded. "So I say let's do it... if it means I get you all to myself for longer.. then I'm all for it."

"Great.. I'll book the flights." I smiled, leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

 _...A Few Hours Later(Albuquerque, New Mexico)..._

 **-Faith's Home-**

I smiled, opening the door walking in Bray behind me, shutting the door once he entered. Dropped my bags on the floor, and turned around. "Nice place." Bray said, as he looked around, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, I love it... it's so quite and peaceful out here.." I smiled. "And luckily I don't have a bunch of neighbors around here to bother me.." I nodded, my place was in a very cut off area, I had 2 other neighbors on the whole block, there wasn't a lot of noise, and my back yard lead out to the path, I loved to hike and bike, and take Scout my blue merle Shetland sheepdog on hikes with me. I smiled, and looked at the clock. "He should be here.."

"He?" Bray raised a brow.

"Scout, my dog... my neighbor down the road has been keeping him while I'm away." I looked back to Bray. "Did you think I was talking about my other boyfriend?" I teased wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You wouldn't have one after I was done with him." Bray growled, leaning in to nuzzle my neck.

I laughed, shaking my head there was a knock on the door. I could tell it was my neighbor because I could hear Scout whining outside the door. "Come in.." I yelled, and looked over to the door, my arms still around Bray his still around me. The door opened and Scout ran in, and straight for me. I dropped my arms from around Bray and dropped down to greet my Scout. "Oh.. You missed me didn't you?" I smiled, petting him, as he jumped on my and started rub his head on my chest, he always did that, I used to think it was so funny, I'd only had cats that would do that before Scout, he was different and such a good boy.

"He did... I told him he was coming home to see you and he got so excited, he almost ran through my door." Peter, the neighbor down the road smiled.

"Well, thanks for keeping an eye on him." I smiled, standing up.

"Not a problem Faye.." Peter smiled. "You are going to drop him off, Monday after noon right?" He questioned.

"Yes.." I nodded, and noticed how Bray put his arm around me, and glaring over at Peter. "Oh Peter, this is Bray... Bray this is Peter, my Neighbor."

"Nice to meet you Bray." Peter smiled, as Bray nodded. "I should get going... I catch up with you later."

"Okay." I smiled, and watched as Peter walked out the door. Once the door shut I looked up to Bray. "What was that about?" I raised a brow.

"The guy has a crush on you... did you not see the way he was looking at you?" Bray rolled his eyes.

I shook my head and laughed. "Not every guy that looks at me wants to bang me." I shook my head.

"Well that guy does." Bray shook his head.

"Peter is my neighbor, and that's it." I said, reaching out to caress his face. "Besides... He has a new girl every other week."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Bray sighed, shaking his head. I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. "Now that... that makes me feel better." Bray smirked, before leaning in to kiss me.

Scout barked and jumped up, on both of us, and barked again. I laughed and shook my head dropping my arms from around him. "I know.. I know... " I knelt down to Scout petting him. "Scout is a little on the jealous side... he likes to have all my attention.." I looked up at Bray. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Good to know I'll be fighting with a dog for you attention." Bray sighed.

I pet Scout, before standing back up. "Don't you worry... I'll make sure you have plenty of attention." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Scout is just going to have to learn to share..." I said, looking down at Scout, who cocked his head to the side like he was confused. "Just like you are going to have to learn to share also." I looked back up at Bray.

Bray shook his head. "I don't like sharing.." He said, in a low growl.

"Oh come on.. you can share me with Scout tell tomorrow afternoon... then I'm all yours again." I leaned in a gave him a peck on the lips.

"I guess I can handle that.. but that dog is the only thing I'm sharing you with." Bray stated.

I smiled, and shook my head. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable." I said taking his hand. "Come on.. I'll show you to my room, so you can put your bags up."

Bray nodded. "I was wondering if you were going to show me the bedroom."

"Well, I assumed you'd want to sleep with me... I mean if you'd like I do have a guest room." I smirked, at him giggling when he grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me against his chest.

"Oh, you think I'm going to sleep in the same house as you and not have my arms around you?... I plan on making good use of our alone time." Bray smirked, leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

 **-Faith's Bedroom-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I followed Faith into her room, Faith had a really great home, and her bedroom was pretty big, she had a great looking King Size Bed, with a black frame that had storage on each side and above the head board. I put my bag by the chair in the corner. I saw her dog Scout jump on the bed and go towards the top sitting down. "He doesn't sleep in your bed does he?" I raised a brow, as he made his self comfy.

"Well, yes.. but you are going to be in bed so he'll have to sleep on the floor, or chair... or he'll have to stay by my feet." Faith turned around from the closet.

"I see... I have a feeling me and this dog are going to be butting heads." I sighed, shaking my head. I heard a knock on the door and the doorbell. I saw Scout jump off the bed and stand guard next to Faith.

"You can change, I'll go see who that is... no one knows I'm in town, maybe Peter forgot to tell me something." Faith said, shutting the closest door. "I'll let him out back while I'm out there."

I nodded and watched Faith walk out the door.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked out the living room, making my way to the door. I made Scout sit by the couch, so he didn't jump on whoever it was. I opened the door and sighed. "What are you doing here?" I shook my head, It was Darius, my ex. What the hell was he doing here?, I rolled my eyes and shook my head as he moved right past me and into the living room. "Oh please come in." I sighed.

"Damn, babe... you look hot." Darius smirked, licking his lips as he eyed me up and down. Darius was 6 foot 5 245 pounds, had a great body and was a very good looking man, but he was a complete and total jerk, on top of that he was arrogant as all get out. I was with him for 3 years, I thought he was the guy I'd spend the rest of my life with at one time, that was until I found out he was cheating on me with my so called best friend, and he'd cheated on me more then once, it'd been happening the whole 3 years we were together. "I've missed you." Darius smiled.

"Well, I haven't missed you." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, I heard Bray coming down the hall. Oh great this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked down the hall, and into the living room. "Faith?.." I raised a brow, seeing a tall man well, built man standing in the middle of the living room.

Faith sighed, shaking her head as she walked past him over towards me, stopping in between me and this man. "Bray.." She bit her lip.

"Who's this babe?" The man raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Babe?" I hissed.

"Darius, ... shut up, I'm not your babe.. I'm nothing to you any more." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on.. three years means nothing to you?" Darius as I knew him now said. It was that bastard who cheated on my Faith, and broke her heart. Darius stepped closer to Faith, and in return Scout had jumped in front of Faith and growled at Darius. "Oh, you think after 3 years he'd like me."

"What can I say.. he was a good judge of character... a lot better then I am." Faith shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neiborhood... and I thought I'd stop by to see how you were.." Darius shrugged, "So.. who is this fool, I know he wasn't in your bedroom... was he?" Darius raised a brow.

"Faith.." I said in a warning tone, letting her know this son of a bitch is going to get creamed if he didn't leave.

"It's none of your damn business... I can have whoever I want in my bedroom." Faith snapped. "Now you can leave... Bray and I were busy."

"Bray?... so this your new dude?" He raised a brow. "Come on, babe... you know we are good together... " Darius said, taking another step towards her, Scout growling again, causing him to step back.

"Yes, I'm with him... and we are happy." Faith stepped over to me, wrapping her arms around me. I put my arm around her and smirked. "I don't belong with you Darius... Bray is who I belong with." Faith smiled up at me.

"Are you kidding me?" Darius raised a brow.

"No I'm not... I'm with Bray... and I'm staying with him so you can leave.. now." Faith stated.

"Really?... you are going to kick me out?.. for this dude?" He raised a brow. "No way." He shook his head.

I clinched my fists. "She wants you gone.. so you leave on your own... or I can make you.. it's your choice." I spat.

"Wow... I never thought you'd be that desperate... your sister was right, you really are broken and will go for anyone who pays you the time of day..." Darius shook his head. "Fine.. you have a nice life.. because I gave you a chance... it doesn't get any better then me... he'll get tired of you and you'll end up alone.. because nobody's going to want a woman like you." Darius spat.

I stepped forward, grabbing him by the collar. "Get the hell out of here..." I pushed him towards the door.

He laughed and shook his head. "You had you're chance." He spat before walking out the door.

Faith shook her head and sighed, I looked back at her and could see the pain in her eyes, hearing those words out of his mouth really hurt her and I could tell. I sighed. "Faith... he's an ass, ... he was lucky to be with you, and now he's lost you and he's realized what a big mistake he made... so since he can't have you, he's going to try to bring you down... don't listen to him." I wrapped my arms around her. "He doesn't know what he's talking about... You're not broken... a broken woman would of gone back to a man like that... You are a strong woman, a beautiful woman... the woman I love." I said softly, reaching out to caress her face.

Faith sighed, and wrapped her arms around my midsection, laying her head on my chest. "I love you Bray." She said, and squeezed me even tighter. "I'm so lucky I've got you." She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm the lucky one." I smiled, and leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

 **-Faith's Bedroom-**

I walked into the bedroom, and saw Faith undressing, I shut the door and licked my lips. Faith looked over to my holding the shirt to her chest. "Don't stop now.. I'm enjoying the show." I smirked, leaning against the door.

She laughed and shook her head tossing her shirt to the side. "I'm sure you are." Faith smirked, reaching down, and unbuttoning her jeans, slipping them down past her hips, and all the way down to the floor stepping out of them, then kicking them to the side. Next was her bra, which she unhooked slipped off her shoulders then she threw it at me, smirking at me as she did.

I licked my lips and leaped towards her and grabbed her pulling her towards me, wrapping my arms around her, my hands traveled from her back to her ass giving it a squeeze. I leaned in and kissed her, then grabbed her up off the floor, and picked her up in my arms carrying her to them bed, lying her down climbing on the bed in front of her, and reaching up to grab her panties, slipping them off of her, tossing them to the side.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

"Oh Fuck.." I groaned as I felt my climax reaching it's boiling point. "Bray.." I called out, feeling it take over me, Bray continued to thrust in and out of me, until he finally let go, his climax taking over, Bray calling out my name as he came. "Damn... that was amazing.." I beamed, reaching up to grab his face, pulling him closer to me kissing him.  
"Get's better every time." Bray rasped, against my lips, before pulling out, and collapsing next to me, his arms automatically wrapping around me and pulling me to him. "I will never get tired of this..." Bray leaning down to kiss my lips.

"You and I both..." I bit my lip, looking up at him. "This is what we both needed I think... sometime, just you and me alone... no outside interference." I smiled, laying my head on his chest.

Bray smiled, as he ran his hand through my hair. "So, I've worked up an appetite... how about we order some take out, and refuel." Bray said.

"Or, I can cook something up.. you know, I do know how to cook." I smirked up at Bray.

"Your gorgeous, you have amazing skills in the bed, and you can cook... I think I've struck gold." Bray smirked, down at me leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

 **-Kitchen-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I smiled, as I walked out of the hallway, into the kitchen I smiled as I saw Faith shutting the door to the backyard, after letting Scout back inside, he was jumping on her as if he hadn't seen her in weeks, not a few hours. I licked, my lips as I saw her bend down and pet Scout, giving him a kiss on the top of the head. I saw she wasn't wearing any shorts under her oversized shirt, as I could see her pink lace boy shorts peaking out. I smirked to myself when I saw her stand up and turn around, getting a good view of her shirt, well my shirt it was one of my Find Me shirts from WWE Shop. I smiled walking over to her, wrapping my arms around her. "I like the looks of that." I leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm glad you approve." Faith smirked. "I am having some groceries delivered, they should be here any minute, then I can whip something up." She smiled.

"Sounds great.." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her. I heard a knock on the door, and Faith slipped out of my arms. "Where are you going?" I raised a brow.

"To answer the door." Faith looked back at me.

"You have no pants on." I shook my head, walking over to her spinning her around. "You stay here... I'll get the door." I shook my head, I wasn't about to let my Faith, walk out there in just a shirt and her panties, I don't need anyone trying to get a peak of my beauty.

Faith laughed and shook her head. After a minute I walked back in putting the bags on the counter. "You know it would of been easier if you would of let me help." Faith crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you would of had clothes on..." I shot her a look, causing her to laugh.

"Weren't you just saying how much you liked, my attire?" She raised a brow, trying not to smirk.

"Oh.. I like... I like a lot." I walked back over to her, placing my hands on her waist. "But, you know how I feel about any other man, ogling you."

"It's not the first time, I'm more clothed then I'd be if I were in a swimsuit..." Faith shook her head. "To be honest, I've probably answered the door, in less then this before."

I growled shaking my head. "No anymore you won't be." I sighed, that was something that would drive me crazy.

"Oh... Bray I just meant I've answered the door in my swimsuit, and in my work out clothes... " Faith shook her head, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Don't worry... I don't answer the door in my bra and panties.."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." I said, leaning down and nuzzling her neck, and grabbing a handful of her ass at the same time.

"Now.. you need to keep your hands to yourself for a few minutes so I can cook.." Faith said, removing my hands from her ass.


	24. The Joy's Of Dating Bray Wyatt!

**-Faith's Home(Bedroom)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I rolled over, it was the middle of the night, I needed to go to the bathroom, so I untangled Faith's arms from around me. Faith's eyes fluttered open. "I'm just going to the bathroom." I said softly, leaning over to kiss her, before climbing out of bed. I saw her smile, and roll over on her side, drifting back off to sleep.

I walked back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me, I walked over to the bed, and saw her dog had climbed on the bed, and was laying with his head on her side. I patted my legs, hoping Scout would jump down so I could climb in. Scout simply looked back at me, making a snorting sound, before laying his head back down.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Faith.." I sighed.

"Huh?" She said, still half asleep.

"Your dog is in my spot." I said, my arms over my chest.

Faith sighed, looking back slightly seeing Scout on her side. Faith shook her head, and patted him on the head. "Come on boy.." She sat up, and patted the foot of the bed. Scout scooted in closer to her, whining as he did not want to move. "Oh, come on.. don't be a baby." She patted the end of the bed again, and he finally moved down to the bottom of the bed, practically on top of her feet. "Good boy." She patted him on the top of the head, before laying back down. "There ya go." Faith said, looking back at me.

I smiled, crawling back into the bed, wrapping my arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "Your dog is too spoiled." I shook my head.

"I could say the same thing about you." Faith laughed, slightly placing her arms on top of mine. "You have your spoiled moments too.."

"How so?" I raised a brow.

"If I don't give you, your way you pout, until you get it." Faith looked back at me.

"I've done that once.." I shook my head, causing her to give me a look. "Okay, I've done it a few times."

"Exactly." Faith laughed. "After Darius and I broke up, he didn't have to share me anymore.. so he's got to get used to not having to give up his spot, on the bed... you know, he thinks that's his spot you are laying in now, not yours.."

"Well, it's not his anymore... It's mine now." I stated, Faith laughing at the comment, and Scout to pop his head up and look up at me. "I mean it... "

"I know you do." Faith turned her head, and gave me a kiss.

"You didn't share this bed with what's his name did you?" I questioned, not liking the thought of sharing a bed, she'd shared with another man.

"No... I threw that bed out, why would I want to sleep on a bed, I found him screwing someone who was supposed to be my best friend?" Faith rolled her eyes, shaking her head. I could tell she still wasn't over that yet. "I'm tired.. can we go back to sleep?" Faith sighed.

"Yeah.." I sighed, kissing her cheek, before my arms tighten around her, nuzzling her neck.

* * *

 _...Morning..._

I woke up, yawning I grabbed my phone, seeing a message from Luke, he was telling me he had something important to talk to me about, wanting to know where to get a hold of me, he needed to talk in person. I sighed and shook my head. "What's wrong?" Faith yawned, rolling over and draping an arm over me.

"Nothing.. Luke, said there is something important he needed to talk to me about." I said, shaking my head, running my hand through her hair.

"Tell him to meet you here... he's in town, so just have him meet you here.. I'm going to be going on a run, in a little while so you guys would be able to talk alone." Faith looked up at me.

"I guess." I nodded. "I just wonder what is so important he needs to talk to me in person." I shook my head.

Faith shrugged sitting up slightly. "I don't know..." She rolled over grabbing her phone looking down she sent a message and put it back down.

"Who was that?" I raised a brow.

"Sasha... she wanted to go out for lunch.." Faith shrugged. "But I told her I was busy today, so we'd have to do it some other day."

I nodded. "So I do get you all to myself." I smirked.

"Until it's time for me to head to Raw." Faith nodded.

"Well, I'll make sure I make good use of the time." I smirked, leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled, as I walked out to the living room, I had just put on my spandex shorts, and matching sports bra. I walked over towards Bray who was on the couch, yelping when he grabbed me sitting me on his lap. "I've got to go for a run.." I sighed, as he wrapped his arms around me. "Peter is going to be here any minute."

"You said I'd have you all to myself." Bray growled against my neck.

"You will, after I finish my run..." I said, letting a moan escape my mouth as he gently bit down on my neck, as he was kissing it.

"With Peter?" Bray let out another growl, this one more frustrated then anything.

"And Scout... and his dog Jagger.." I sighed, shaking my head. "Besides... isn't Luke coming by pretty soon?"

He shook his head. "That makes no difference to me... I don't want my woman out running with some muscle head. "

"Bray... it's not a big deal, I'm going running... I'm going to be all sweaty and sticky it's not like he's going to be looking at me like that." I shook my head.

"I've seen you all sweaty and sticky.. and I happen to find it incredibly sexy." Bray nipped at my neck.

"Well, you're probably the only one." I groaned as I scooted myself off his lap. "Now, I'm going to head out.." I leaned down and kissed him, before walking over to the door, slipping my running shoes on opening the door. "Scout.." I yelled, and watched him run out of the hallway to the door, and follow me out the door.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, shaking my head as I stood up off the couch, I walked over to the window, watching as she met up with that Peter guy at the end of her drive way. I rolled my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek, I didn't like my Faith around any man, especially when I wasn't around, but I'm trying to control my jealously as hard as it was, I knew before long it would start to wear on her and I didn't want to risk Faith pushing me away, because of it.

I walked back over to the couch sitting down, waiting for a while until I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door, opening it and allowing Luke to walk in the door, I watched him look around. "Nice place." He nodded.

"Yeah... it's Faith's.. now what is so important you interrupted my time with Faith?" I raised a brow.

"It's Ziggler... and Cody, I think they are up to something." Luke said. "Well, actually I know they are up to something."

"What do you mean?" I snarled.

"I over heard Ziggler, and Cody with his wife... they were talking about how with you not being at the shows for two weeks, that Ziggler... can use that to put his plan into motion." Luke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What plan?" I hissed.

"I don't know... they started to walk away before I could hear what the plan was." Luke noted.

I growled, what plan was he talking about?, What was Ziggler planning and how did it involve me not being at the show. I swear I'd rip that man to shreds, if he tried to take her from me, I'd take out anyone who tried to do so.

"All I know is he said Eden wouldn't have to worry about you being with her sister anymore... he'd make she was very happy." Luke added.

I clinched my fists, and shook my head. "I'm going to need you, and your brothers Erick and Braun, to make sure, he doesn't have the chance to get to her... I don't care what you do... Ziggler is not to get the chance to try, and even talk to my Faith.. do you hear me?... whatever it takes, you make sure Ziggler doesn't get near Faith." I growled. "Ziggler is going to rue the day he inserted himself into this... he's going to regret even having the idea of trying to take Faith from me... let alone going forward with his plan.. whatever it maybe."

"Don't worry... we will make sure Ziggler doesn't have a chance to try and turn Faith against you." Luke nodded.

"You better.. and keep your ears open for any more information on this little plan Ziggler thinks he has.." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You got it." He nodded.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked up to the door, opening it for Scout to walk through, I walked in followed by Peter, and his dog Jagger. "Hey.." I smiled at Bray and Luke, as I headed out to the kitchen grabbing the first aide kit. "Peter had a little accident on the run... " I said, walking over to Peter. "Here... let me fix that up for you."

"Thanks.. I can be so clumsy at times." He smiled.

I nodded and cleaned his scrap on his arm with a few alcohol wipes, wincing at the wipe came in contact with his skin. "Sorry.." I winced myself, throwing it in the trash, taking a large band-aide covering the scrape with it. "There.. all better." I smiled, up at him.

"Thanks.." Peter smiled, pulling his shirt sleeve down. "Well, I'll see you later... it's always great having my running buddy back." He smiled.

I laughed, and nodded. "Okay... I'll see you in a while.. when I drop of Scout... and I'll see you later to Jagger..." I smiled, leaning down to Jagger, a German Sheppard he nodded and walked out the door.

"I should be going." Luke nodded, after Bray whispered something to him. Luke walked over to the door leaving.

I raised a brow as I turned to Bray. "What was that about?" I questioned.

"Oh.. nothing you need to worry your beautiful little head about." Bray smiled, wrapping his arms around me. "What was that about?" He pointed to the door.

"Peter?.. what about him?... he fell on the trail and scraped up his arm." I shrugged, wrapping my arms around his neck. "No big deal."

"Well he is defiantly happy to have his running buddy back." He rolled his eyes, making air quotes around Running Buddy, before placing his hands on my waist.

I shook my head and sighed. "Bray.." I sighed. "I told you he's just a neighbor.."

"And running buddy.. don't forget that." He shook his head.

"Why does it bother you so much that I go running with him?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Because, I don't like sharing you... You told me I'd have you to myself... and I had to share you with your little running buddy." Bray sighed.

"Oh my goodness.." I sighed, dropping my arms from around his neck and pushed him back. "I don't want to have to go through this anytime I'm in the presence of another man." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry okay.. I wish I wasn't this way.. but I am." He shook his head, walking over behind me wrapping his arms around me, from behind. "I hate the thought of any man being anywhere near you... I just wish I could have you to myself, all the time."

I sighed, shaking my head. "But you can't Bray... and you can't constantly act like a jealous boyfriend over the smallest things... it's beginning to drive me crazy." I turned myself around in his arms, and looked up at him. "You don't have anything to worry about, so you don't have to be so paranoid about everyone."

"I'm trying okay.. but it's hard... believe me I don't like how jealous I get when I see another man even look at you, I've never been the jealous type.. I've never let myself get this deeply involved with a woman, but when I met you ... all that went out the window... " He sighed, and shook his head. "I didn't think I had a jealous bone in my body... until I fell for you."

I sighed, and offered a small smile. "Well, the jealously is for nothing... because you're the only man I want... you don't have to worry about him, or any another man." I reached up, and kissed him, his arms wrapping around me tighter.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I saw Faith walk out, her hair was down and in it's naturally wavy curly state, which I loved of course, because that's the way it looked when I first saw her. I also noticed she had put in a new belly button ring, because cause she was wearing an orange crochet halter crop top and dark blue jean shorts, that were a little short for my liking but, I was trying to keep my jealous side at bay, or at least keep it hidden from Faith, so I don't drive her away. "Woman." I husked, wrapping my arms around her pulling her against my body. "You look so damn amazing.." I growled, against her neck, as I started to kiss along her neck.

"Bray.." She whined as I started to let my hands roam her body. "If you don't cut that out, I'm going to be late to work... I still have to drop off Scout." She attempted to push me away, but I couldn't let that happen, I needed to feel her in my arms right now, so I grabbed a handful of her ass and pulled her to me once again, as I brought my lips to hers.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she added more depth to the kiss as she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist. I broke the kiss to let out a small growl "I'm okay with that.." I rasped against her lips, as I made my way to the couch she figured out what I was doing and jumped down off me just long enough for me to sit down on the couch, no sooner then my ass hit the couch, she straddled me attaching her lips to mine again this time. I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled away but only for a second, before I attacked her neck with kisses and little nibbles, sucking gently at first, but that didn't last long because when I heard her moan I added more suction to her neck, causing her to moan even louder. Oh how that sound was music to my ears.

"Bray.." She moaned as I moved my hands to untie the back of her halter top. "I-I.." She groaned, as switched up our position so she was on her back laying on the couch.

"You what." I rasped against her neck, before bringing my lips to hers again.

She let out a frustrated growl, as I went back to her neck, placing a trail of kisses, from her neck, down to her shoulders, then I finally found my way to her chest, as I pulled down the top of her halter crop top.

I was the one who let out a frustrated growl as I heard the door bell, signaling someone was at the door, I cursed whoever was at the door, as I pulled myself away from her, and watched her put her top back and tied it behind her neck.

"Saved by the bell." Faith said, standing up fixing her hair, as she walked over to the door. Faith opened the door and smiled. "Peter.. " She moved out of the way so he could step inside and then shut the door.

"You said you'd be over like 20 minutes ago... I just wanted to make sure the plans didn't change, I texted you but I didn't get a text back." Peter said.

"I had my phone on silent, I must of forgot to turn it back on.. I'm sorry." Faith nodded, biting her lip. "I just got... sidetracked." Faith said.

"Alright, well I'll just grab him since I'm here." Peter nodded.

"Great." She smiled, turning around "Scout.. come here boy." Faith yelled, and Scout ran out of the bedroom, Faith leaned down to Scout, and pet his head. "You are going to go with Peter... but I'll be back this weekend, and we will go on another run." Faith smiled, as she saw Scout's tail start wagging when she was talking about going on the run. "You take care of my boy.." She looked up to Peter, who smiled and nodded. "Oh.. don't be sad boy." She hugged Scout, who placed his head on her chest, as he whined, it was crazy it was like he knew she was leaving him. She kissed him on the top of the head, and put his leash on him. "Bye Scout.." Faith waved as Peter took Scout out the door.

"Oh... you look like someone just stole your Christmas." I shook my head.

"Well, I don't like leaving him, I don't like seeing him sad." Faith sighed, shaking her head. "I do need to get going... I'll talk to you soon." Faith said softly, walking back over to me, giving me a quick kiss before walking over to the door.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Can you do something for me at least?" I raised a brow.

"What?" She raised a brow, crocking her head to the side.

"Stay away from Ziggler.." I bit the inside of my cheek, when I mentioned his name.

She sighed, and shook her head, and opened the door. "Goodbye." She said, before walking out the door, shutting it behind her.

I growled and shook my head, walking over to my phone, grabbing it and sending a text to Luke, reminding him to keep Ziggler away from my Faith. I put my phone back down and sighed, as I walked over to the couch sitting back down, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV figuring I'd surf the channels until it was time for Raw. If I couldn't be at the show I still wanted to watch at least, so I could keep an eye on what was going on, it was always good to keep your eye on the competition, besides I wanted to see my beautiful Faith, even if it was just on TV for now, If watching the show was how I was going to see my beauty tonight then that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I had just dropped my bags off in the diva's locker room, and was on my way to find Naomi, who had texted me to meet her in catering, I sighed when I saw my sister walking my way, I of course wasn't in the mood for her. "What Eden?" I sighed, shaking my head, when she stopped in front of me.

"I just wanted to see how my sister is doing.." Eden shook her head. "Is that so bad?"

"What game are you playing?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not playing a game." Eden sighed, shaking her head looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" I raised a brow, noticing how she was kept looking around as if she was waiting for someone.

"No one.." She shrugged. "I just haven't heard form Cody for a while so.." She sighed. "Why are you being so nosey?"

"Goodbye Eden.." I shook my head, and began to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait.. I'm sorry okay." Eden sighed. "I'm trying to be nice okay... I'm trying to get along with you, for mom and dads sake... they want you to come to dad's birthday dinner, but are afraid that you won't come because of me... are you going to come or not?"

"I'm not going to ruin dad's day, just because you can't keep your nose out of my business." I shook my head.

"Well, I'm glad you are coming.. and I'm not sticking my nose in your business.." Eden rolled her eyes. "I'm looking out for you.. there is a difference."

* * *

 _*Luke Harper's POV*_

I stood off to the side, I'd been keeping an eye on Faith, since I had seen her show up a little while ago. I was ordered by Bray to make sure Ziggler didn't go near Faith, since Bray couldn't be here, I had to be his eyes and ears for tonight, and most likely until he is off of suspension. I knew if I messed up and somehow Dolph got to Faith, there would be hell to pay, Oh I'd be in deep shit if that happened.

I Saw Faith talking to her sister, I could tell there was some tension between the two of them. I watch as Eden kept looking around, who was she looking for? I got my answer when I saw spotted Dolph and Cody walking down the hall, I could hear their conversation.

"So... there she is.. come over with me, and I'll make up an excuse for Eden to come with me." Cody said, looking in the direction of the sisters. "Then you can talk it up.. and make sure you tell her how sorry you are, about the photos.."

"I'm not.. I'm glad I posted that.. and I can see it, it's still all over instagram.. not to mention, I saved the others, to my backup.. so.." Dolph smirked, with a shrug.

Cody sighed, shaking his head. "Pretend okay... Eden wants her sister away from Bray... what my wife wants, she gets.. and if she doesn't there is hell to pay in my house okay." Cody shook his head. "You said you wanted Faith right?"

"Of course, do you think I would go through all this if I didn't want her?" Dolph rolled his eyes.

"Then, you have to at least pretend you are sorry about the pictures." Cody said.

"I guess, besides.. when I get Faith, I don't have to worry about pictures.. I'll have the real thing." Dolph smirked, rubbing his hands together.

I looked over to Braun who had just walked over to me, he went to speak and I put my hand up. "I need you to help me.. we have to stop those two from making it over to Faith." I looked up to Braun. "If we don't stop Ziggler from getting to Faith... we are going to be needing saving from our own savior.."

"Got it.." Braun nodded.

I saw Cody and Dolph start toward Faith and Eden. I grabbed Ziggler, and Braun grabbed Cody both of us placing our hands over their mouths dragging them down the hall, off into a dark section of the arena.

* * *

 **-Supply Room-**

Bran and I shoved, Cody and Dolph into the room. "What the hell are you doing?" Cody yelled.

"Doing what we are told." Braun shrugged.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dolph huffed.

"Ziggler, you need to stay the hell away from Faith... or you are going to be in a world of hurt." I spat.

"Ohh.. I'm so scared.. is the eater of worlds going to get me?" Dolph said sarcastically.

"You keep messing with what's his... you are going to regret it.." Braun reminded him.

"She won't be his for long.." Dolph smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We will see about that.." I shrugged, looking over to Braun who nodded and grabbed a screw driver off the shelf and both of us stepped out of the room, shutting the door, locking it, and adding a screw driver in between the door frame making it harder for them if they would try to bust the door open. "Have fun boys... don't worry someone will find you eventually." I smirked, turning and nodding at Braun who was laughing. Both Braun and I could hear the two of them yelling at us as we walked away.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I looked down at my phone and smiled slightly, when I saw Bray's name and picture appear on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered. "What can I do for you Bray?"

 _"Oh, there are so many things you could do for me..." Bray started. "But seeing as you are all the way at the arena, and I'm stuck at this house, I'm going to have wait until tonight for those things... just hearing your beautiful voice will have to do for now."_

I smiled and shook my head. "Are you getting lonely in that house all by yourself already?"

 _"Oh, so lonely." Bray said, I could almost see the smirk, that was most likely plastered on his face._

"Well, don't worry... you won't be lonely for long, I'll be back to the house... I thought we could stay at my place tonight, and leave in the morning... it's only a short drive to the next town, so I figured we could just leave in the morning.." I stated. "That way I could sleep in my bed for one more night... and you, you get to sleep in the bed, without out having to defend your spot from Scout." I laughed slightly.

 _"That will be nice." Bray said. "I don't like I can't be with you.."_

"I know.. but don't worry, it's not going to last forever." I reminded him.

 _"Good thing... because that's something I wouldn't stand for, nothing is going to keep me from my beauty." Bray stated._

I smiled shaking my head. "I'll call you before I start filming... I have to get to the make up station.."

 _"Alright... until then." Bray said, then I heard the phone go dead._

I put my phone down and smiled, Bray could be so cute sometimes. I loved the way he'd call just to hear my voice, I've never had a man who was so into me, and who even if I haven't seen him in only a few hours, greets me as if he hadn't seen me in a few weeks. Even if he did have his problems, such as his crazy jealously, I still love the man and I can deal with it, but hopefully he will work on his jealous side, it does drive me crazy at times, but I guess that's the joy's of dating Bray Wyatt.

* * *

 **A/N- So, what do you think is this plan that Dolph has?, and do you think it's going to blow up in his face?. Anyway thanks for the reviews, and all the follows and everyone who added this story as a favorite. Thanks you guys rock!**


	25. Getting The Point Across!

**-The Hallway-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, Tamina by my side, we'd both finished getting ready for the night, I had slipped into a black lace low cut v-neck strapless mini bodycon dress, with gold chain bracelets and black heels. I felt Tamina nudge me. "What?" I looked over to her.

"Your sister, and her hubby, along with Dolph.. and they look like they are on a mission." Tamina said, motioning to the group making their way to me.

I shook my head, "What do you want?" I sighed, as they made it to me.

"You need to tell your boyfriend to call his goons off, of my husband and Dolph." Eden snapped.

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow.

"Your boyfriend is having his little followers, follow you around.." Cody spat.

"And make sure I don't get anywhere near you." Dolph added, and shook his head motioning to something behind me. I turned around and saw Braun, and Luke standing down the hall, slipping behind the corner when I saw them.

"You guys are too much, that is just a coincidence.." I shook my head.

"They told us, they locked us in a store room, because Dolph was on his way to talk to you earlier." Cody shook his head. "Your boyfriend has lost his damn mind.. he's having you followed Faye." Cody sighed.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes as I walked away, I wasn't in the mood to hear them bad mouth Bray right now.

* * *

 **-Catering-**

I was rounding corner when I saw Braun, and Erick this time. "Are you guys following me?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Did you guys lock my brother in law and Dolph in a store room?" I shook my head.

Erick looked over to Braun, as if to say what do we do. "Well, We were just doing what we were told." Braun sighed, shaking his head.

I let out a frustrated sigh "Leave them alone." I spat, before walking off.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

I got back to the locker room, and went to my locker, grabbing my phone out of my locker dialing Bray's number.

 _"You miss me already?" Bray rasped._

"Call off your hounds." I spat, shaking my head as I sat down on the bench, looking around, noticing nobody was in the locker room, thankfully.

 _"Excuse me, my dear?" Bray sounded confused._

"Call off your friends, Luke, Braun, Erick... I know they've been following me, and I know they locked Dolph and Cody in the store room, tell them to back off.." I ordered.

 _Bray sighed, but remained silent other then that._

"I mean it, I'm not going to be followed around, like I can't be trusted." I snapped.

 _"I trust you, Faith." Bray sighed._

"Then why are they following me?" I spat.

 _"I don't trust Dolph okay.. I don't ." Bray sighed, I could tell by the tone of his voice he was trying not to raise his voice, he was trying to control his temper. "He wants you, I'm not going to let him try to come in and take what's mine."_

"You keep acting like this, I won't be yours." I spat, then hung up the phone.

* * *

 **-Faith's Home-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I almost dropped the phone when I heard her say that, she wouldn't be mine? There was no way in hell I was going to allow that, I wasn't going to lose my Faith, I couldn't allow it, I wouldn't allow it.

I dialed Luke's number.

 _"Hello?" Luke answered._

"How the hell did you let yourselves get caught?" I snapped, my voice more then raised.

 _"I'm sorry, we had to lock Dolph in a store room, and he went and told Faith, I didn't think she'd believe him." Luke sighed._

"Did she see you guys?" I growled.

 _"Well, yeah but-.." I cut Luke off._

"Then you weren't doing your damn job very well, you should of told me what you did, so I wasn't blindsided by this damn it." I snapped. "What's wrong with you guys?... Was it that hard to do what I asked?" I spat.

 _"No, look I'm-" I cut him off once again._

"I don't want to hear how sorry you are damn it, now I've got to find a way to clean up this mess you've made... I swear, you all will be in a whole new kind of hell, if this costs me Faith." I spat, then hung up the phone.

* * *

 **-Backstage(On Camera)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled at the camera "I'm Faith Stiles and I'm here with Zack Ryder, who is in the triple threat, against Luke Harper, and Dolph Ziggler to find out who is going to be the new number 1 contender, for the intercontinental championship." I smiled over at Zack. "What are your thoughts going into this match?" I looked up to him smiling.

"Now Ziggler's my broski, but Harper, he's a little scary, but I'm thinking maybe I'll stay back and watch them beat the hell out of each other and then slide in and take the left overs." Zack shrugged.

"That would be the only way you'd be me." Dolph walked up behind me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Is that right?" Zack laughed, shaking his head. "We will see in the ring, won't we?" Zack said, then walked away.

I shook my head, turning to walk away but Dolph grabbed my hand, turning me back around. "Don't run off so fast." Dolph licked his lips. "I'm not finished, with you." Dolph used my hand to pull me to him, softly kissing my lips, wrapping his arms around me. I threw my hands up on his chest pushing him back.

"What the hell?" I shook my head, walking away not even caring that the camera was still running.

Dolph smirked and shrugged, before walking off.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

After composing myself I walked back over to Dolph, who was now with my sister and Cody. "What the hell?.. why did you do that?" I snapped.

"That was great, it went perfectly." Hunter smiled, walking up behind me. "Do you like the storyline change?" He looked at me.

"What storyline change?" I raised a brow.

"Dolph was supposed to tell you." Hunter looked to Dolph.

"It slipped my mind." Dolph smirked, with a shrug.

"Well, Dolph came up with a wonderful Idea, to kind of cover the leaked photo, that everyone is still talking about, we are going to say that Dolph and you had a little fling, that way it explains the photo that was put up, so we are going to start a feud with Bray, because everyone now knows something is going on between you and Bray..." Hunter said. "So, we are going to start the storyline now, and when he comes back we are going to kick it into high gear... So Monday, you are going to come to the arena early so you and Dolph, can meet with the writers, and they can kind of run a couple ideas by you, and you guys can put some of your own."

"It would of been nice to know that before all this." I shook my head, rolling my eyes at Dolph.

"By the way, the kiss was a great idea... it adds to the drama." Hunter smiled, before walking off.

"You came up with a storyline and didn't even think to run it by me, or Bray.. and it includes us?" I spat. "You know this isn't going to go over well Dolph, what is wrong with you?, are you trying to piss Bray off?" I snapped, looking down at my phone, that had started going off, I shook my head, great it was Bray he was probably flipping out, right now, I sent it to voicemail, I didn't want to argue with him.

"That didn't take him long." Eden shook her head. "I have a feeling this might cause some problems for you two."

"Do you think Eden?, I mean it shouldn't bother Bray, that Faith and I are going to be working so closely together now.. should it?" Dolph smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I'll see you around, I can't wait to really get into this storyline.. I've got to get ready for my match." Dolph then walked off.

"How great is this sis, you and Dolph are going to be working together, very, very closely together." Eden smirked, taking Cody's hand and walking off.

I shook my head and walked off.

* * *

 **-Faith's Home-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was beyond pissed, I was seeing red, I wanted to beat him to a pulp, when I saw that son of a bitch, put his grimy lips on my beauty, I lost it, and ended up breaking her tv, of course I'd buy her a new one, but I couldn't control myself when I saw him kiss her, on national television none the less. Who the hell does that son of a bitch think he is?, When I get my hands on him, he won't be able to walk, let alone wrestle, I'm going to break every single bone in his body, twice, he better pray, he makes it out of this alive, he's trying to show out, make me look weak, but that's not happening, he's going to find out, just what a big mistake, he is making going after the only thing in this world I care about, my beautiful Faith.

I heard my phone ring, looking down I saw it was Faith.

"Hello?" I growled.

 _"Bray, listen I-." Faith started, but I cut her off._

"I'm going to rip, his fucking head off Faith." I spat. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

 _"Calm down, please.. I'll explain everything to you when I get back, just please calm down, I know you have probably destroyed my place by now." Faith sighed. "Look, I just wanted to tell you I had no idea he was going to do that, but I'm going to take care of everything, so please, please don't over react."_

"Over react?, I'm not over reacting at all, that son of a bitch put his hands on you, and his grimy lips on you, I fucking warned him Faith." I growled.

 _"Look, I'll talk to you when I get back, I've got to go, they are calling me for my next interview." Faith sighed. "Just relax, okay." Faith sighed, and then hung up._

There was no way I was going to relax, I was going to rip his fucking head off, as a matter of fact, I'm going to have Luke, start the process for me. I sent Luke a quick text, and went into the bedroom, to watch the television in her room.

* * *

 **-Viewing Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was watching the match between Dolph, Zack, and Luke. Luke and Dolph were going back and forth, Zack had been taken care of on the outside. Braun jumped up on the apron, distracting Dolph, this gave Luke a chance to roll him up for the win. Erick climbed up on the apron, looking to Braun who nodded, they all three attacked Dolph, I was looking on shaking my head, I knew Bray had ordered this, of course I should of know he wouldn't just leave things.

I sighed, standing up, I knew I needed to go deal with Bray, before anything else happened.

* * *

 **-Faith's Home-**

I walked into my home, looking around I didn't see Bray, but I heard my tv in my room, I looked at the television in my living room was busted, damn him. I sighed "Bray." I yelled.

After a few minutes Bray walked out of the room, he looked so angry, I could see it in his face, he looked like he could rip someone apart, "Sorry about the tv, I'll get you a new one." Bray shook his head.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Seeing that son of a bitch with his lips on my woman, didn't sit to well with me, I'm so damn sorry." Bray spat.

I sighed, shaking my head. "You busted my tv." I shook my head, motioning to the television.

"I said I would get you a new one." Bray sighed.

"It's not that, I don't care about the tv... I care about the fact you can't control your temper." I shook my head. "Not to mention, I know you had something to do with that little beat down, your boys gave Dolph, after the match."

Bray shrugged. "He deserved it." Bray growled.

I sighed, and shook my head, I didn't even know if it was a good idea to let him know about the storyline idea, but I knew I had too, I didn't want him to be blindsided by it like I was. "Well, the kiss was part of the storyline."

"What storyline?" Bray growled.

"Dolph went to Hunter and asked for a storyline." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'll fucking kill him." Bray growled.

"No, Bray.. keep calm, there is nothing we can do about it now, look it's just a storyline, it's no big deal." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Yes, yes it is... he's going to use this storyline to get close to you... and drive a wedge between you and I." Bray spat.

"It isn't going to work Bray, it doesn't matter what he trys, it's not going to work.. unless you let it." I sighed, shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" Bray raised a brow.

"It will only cause problems for us if you let it Bray, I can't handle this Bray.. it's too much, I don't want to have to worry about you flipping out and taking out anyone who even looks at me." I shook my head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"He wants you damn it.. how am I just supposed to sit by, while he tries to move in and take my place." Bray snapped.

"He isn't taking your spot, no one can take your spot Bray." I sighed, letting out a small frustrated growl. "Why can't you just let this go?, for once." I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Bray sighed, wrapping his arms around me. "I told you, sometimes I can't control myself, especially when I feel I might lose you." Bray growled, nuzzling against my neck.

I sighed, and laid my head on his chest. "Please, will you just do it, this once?.. For me?" I sighed, and looked up at him.

Bray sighed, and finally nodded. "Fine, I'm not saying It's going to work... but I'll try my best." Bray stated, and leaned down to kiss me on the top of my head.

"Thank you, that's all I can ask for." I smiled, reaching up and pulling his face down to me, kissing him.

* * *

 **-Faith Bedroom-**

 _*_ Bray's POV*

I laid in the bed, my arms around my beautiful Faith. Feeling the warmth of her naked body against mine, I smiled down at her,she was sleeping all snuggled against my chest, only the lower portion of her body was covered with a sheet, I heard her phone ding. I looked down at it, I saw it was a message, I clicked the message and saw it was from Dolph Ziggler and of course, this automatically angers me.

 _From Dolph: Just wanted to make our little kiss and storyline didn't cause any problems for you and Bray._

I growled to myself, that sorry excuse for a man, oh how I hate him, with a passion. I got a crazy idea, he liked the pictures, didn't he? I look down pulling the covers up making sure it covered the bottom half of Faith completely. I moved her hair to the side and put my hand on her back. I put the phone out making sure I'd get a good view of both of us in the picture then smirked at the camera as I took the picture. Then I attached the photo to a message.

 _To Dolph: As you can see, we are both just fine poor thing, wore herself out from all our love making, thanks for the concern, but It's not needed, I'm not going any where and she knows that._

I then sent the message with the picture. Smirking to myself, that should get my point across. I decided that I've had enough of Ziggler interrupting our lives and shut her phone off, putting it on the side table. I then wrapped my arms tightly around my beautiful Faith, closing my eyes I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	26. A Seed Of Doubt!

_...Morning..._

 **-Faith's Home-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I rolled, over finding Bray still asleep, I looked up at the clock, seeing it was still really early, and we didn't even need to hit the road, for at least 2 hours, I leaned over giving Bray a soft kiss on the lips, going to turn and climb off the bed, only to find myself pulled back into Bray's arms. "Morning." I smiled.

"Morning Beautiful." Bray rasped, reaching out to caress my face, before leaning in to give me a proper kiss. "You trying to sneak away?" Bray wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I was going to take a shower." I said, moaning slightly when Bray started to kiss down my neck. "Bray.." I moaned, his hand slipping down my stomach, finding it's way between my legs.

"I love hearing you say my name." Bray rasped, his fingers quickly finding my entrance, causing me to gasp when he entered two fingers into me, thrusting his fingers in and out of me, slowly his lips, on my neck sucking and biting gently as he continued to work his fingers into me.

"Oh, fuck." I groaned, letting out a small whine as he removed his fingers, I felt the bed shift, and Bray changed positions, getting between my legs, spreading them wide, he dove right back in, his fingers and tongue, working together, his fingers working in and out of me, his speed had picked up a bit now, and his tongue lapping me up, paying special attention to my clit, flicking his tongue over it, sucking it into his mouth. "Oh, Bray, oh fuck.. oh god." I moan, a hand tangled in his hair, pushing his head down on me more, my other hand finding my breast, twisting and tweaking my nipple, biting down on my lip harder as he bit down on my clit, tugging on it, driving me mad, oh god did that man know how to use his fingers, and tongue. "Oh, so, oh, god.. close." my moans becoming louder, as I feel myself being pushed, closer and closer to my release, I could feel it building in me, like a fire, it was getting hotter and hotter as the fire builds inside me.

"Let go, cum for me." Bray removes his mouth from my clit, just long enough to say with a growl, then going right back to work on my clit.

My moans increasing, becoming more needy, this causing Bray to work his fingers, harder, and faster, biting down on my clit pulling it back a bit more, this was my undoing, and I screamed out his name, my juices, flowing Bray lapping it up, not wasting a drop. "Delicious, you are so fucking delicious.." Bray said, his fingers still inside me, thrusting in and out of me, and I could feel it start to build again.

"Oh, Bray.." I moaned, I couldn't handle it any more, I need him, oh I need him so badly. "Fuck, please.." I moaned.

"Please what?" Bray rasped, looking up at me, our eyes locking.

"Please, I need-, Oh fuck.." I groaned, as he started to thrust his fingers into me faster.

"You need what?" Bray rasped, flicking his tongue over my clit, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"You, .. I need you." I groaned, I needed him so badly. "Please, please." my moans, turning into pants, as the need builds in me.

"You need me?, do you want me?" Bray groaned.

"Yes, I want you, so bad." I moaned impatiently.

Bray smirked up at me, taking his fingers out of me, and sucking them, before positioning himself in front of me. "You're mine?" Bray husked.

"Yes.. yes, just please." I whined.

"Say it." Bray said, rubbing my clit, with his member. "I want to hear it, I want to hear the words." Bray rasped.

"I'm yours, Bray, I'm yours." I whined, slamming my fists down on the bed, causing Bray to let out a chuckle.

"Only mine?" Bray raised a brow.

"Yes, Only yours, I'm all yours Bray, I'm only yours." I all but yelled, a loud moan escaping my mouth when he finally put me out of my misery and entered me. "Bray.." I moaned, urging him to fill me compleately.

Bray thrusts himself into me completely, grabbing my hands pinning me down, my arms over my head, as he continued to thrust into me. "So.. fucking.. tight.. Oh, fuck." Bray groaned, his thrusts, slow and drawn out, as he added a little more force behind them, when I started to buck my hips up. "Oh, fuck.. I- oh, you're so fucking tight.."

"Oh , god.. yes.." I moaned, Bray picking up his pace as the volume of my moans increased. "So, close." I groaned. "Hard-." as always, before I even got the word out, he starts to thrust in and out of me harder, and faster. I could feel it, it was building in me, the fire in my stomach, getting hotter, and hotter, I felt like I was going to explode. "I'm Yours." I moaned, this must of added some more encouragement, because Bray started to thrust into me like a wild man, I screamed out his name as I finally had my release, and it hit me and It felt like an explosion, sending shockwaves through me, my body jerking.

Bray continued to thrust in and out of me, leaning down to me, capturing my lips with his, his thrust gaining even more force behind them, if even possible. "Mine." Bray growled against my lips, before attaching to my neck, biting down on my neck causing loud moan to escape my mouth. "Mine." Bray growled again, his thrusts becoming very erratic, he calls out my name as I feel him let go inside me. "All Mine." Bray moaned into my mouth, as he slows down his pace, attaching his lips to mine, he stops thrusting but still pull out. Bray breaks the kiss and looks at me. "Right?." Bray rasped, caressing my face.

"All yours." I said, my breathing ragged.

Bray leaned down to kiss me, once more before, pulling out of me, and collapsing next to me, his chest moving up and down, rapidly. I rolled over, draping my arm over him, laying my head on his chest. "Oh, That was.. amazing Bray." I said, still trying to regain my composer.

Bray wrapped his arms around me. "That's as close to heaven as I'll ever get." Bray rasped, running his hand through my hair.

"You were like a mad man towards the end Bray." I looked up at him.

"You bring out that in me, Faith.." Bray stated.

"I could of done without the teasing.. " I looked up at him.

"What teasing?" Bray raised a brow.

"Not letting me have it until, I said I was yours." I said, causing Bray to smirk. "That wasn't funny, that was torture."

"I wanted to hear it, I wanted to hear the words come from your mouth." Bray shrugged. "It couldn't of been that bad."

"Oh really?" I shook my head. "We'll see about that."

"What do you mean by that?" Bray raised a brow.

"You'll see." I shrugged, throwing the covers off me. "I'm taking a shower." I said climbing out of the bed.

"I'll join." Bray smirked, climbing out of the bed.

"Umm, I'm fine." I said, running to the bathroom, locking it before he could get to the door. "Sorry." I laughed.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I banged on the door. "Not funny." I yelled, hearing her giggle behind the door. I sighed, walking away from the door, I sighed, walking over to the bag and grabbing a pair of boxers out and putting them on, and slipping a tank on.

I sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through channels on the television. I heard the door open after about 20 minutes. I looked to the door, to see Faith walk out of the bathroom, wearing just a bra and thong. I licked my lips as I eyed her up and down. "I like." I groaned, watching her smirking as she walked over to me, stopping directly in front of me.

"Oh you do?, do you?" Faith smirked, turning around so I could get a good view of her perfectly round ass.

"You are so fucking beautiful." I said, reaching out giving her ass a quick little smack.

Faith giggled and walked away walking over to the tv turning it off, before walking over to her stereo and putting on some music, her body swaying side to side, going with the rhythm of the music. I licked my lips as I watched her run her hands along body, as she turned around. "I love this song." Faith said, walking over she slipped on a pair of black heels. "It just makes me want to move, my body." Faith said, slowly walking over to me. "All around, sometimes music just brings out the sexy side of me." Faith said, swaying her body side to side as she turned around, her ass shaking side to side.

"I'm starting to like this song." I smirked, as she started to move her body, in a more sensual way. "A lot." I licked my lips.

Faith stood in front of me, she reached out placing her hands on my legs, spreading them open, and moving in between them, bending down a little, she grinds her ass down onto me. "I think every girl has that one song, that just brings out their inner stripper." Faith said, her voice sounding even more sultry then it already is. "This.. " She starts to grind down on me, taking my hands placing them on her body, causing me to groan, I could feel myself getting hard, and I knew she could feel it, causing her to grind a little more down onto me. "This is that song for me."

"Faith." I groaned, standing up I needed to have her, she was making me really hard, and I was going to need to take care of that.

"Hmm?" Faith turned around pushing me down, she climbed on top of me, placing her hands on my chest as she starts to grind her pelvis down on me, causing me to grow even harder.

"Woman." I husked, my hands moving to her ass giving it a squeeze.

"What is it that you want?" Faith smirked, moving her hands up grabbing her breasts squeezing them together, causing me to gulp, licking my lips, why would she even need to ask that?, she knows what I want.

"Faith, you know." I groaned, as she started to move her pelvis, in a circular motion. I was beyond horny now, I was painfully hard now, I needed her, and I needed her now. "I want you." I growled, Faith moving down grabbing my erection through my boxers, stroking it a few times, before pulling down the front of my boxers and leaning down, flicking her tongue over the tip of my erection, and then swirling around the tip. Then all of the sudden she scoots off the bed, and stands up. "Faith." I almost yelled.

"What?" Faith cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Oh, I teased you, didn't I?... Doesn't feel good does it?" Faith smirked.

"Not fair." I groaned, standing up walking over to her grabbing her pulling her into my arms. "I need you." I rasped against her neck. "So bad right now."

"You need me?, then you have to do something for me." Faith lets out a moan, when I gently bite down on her neck.

"Name it." I groaned, I'd do anything, and I mean anything to be inside of her right now.

"Never tease me again, or you'll never get another taste of me again." Faith growled against my lips.

"I swear." I groaned, Faith giggling when I lifted her up carrying her to the bed, placing her down, wasting no time getting to work, I didn't know how long I would last, after all that teasing.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I had just finished getting dressed, and fixing my hair when I heard Bray come out of the shower, I was waiting for my phone to turn on, some how it got shut off last night. I felt Bray wrap his arms around me and nuzzle my neck. "My phone is taking forever to turn on, I don't know how it got shut off in the first place, I never turn it off, and I never let it die." I shook my head.

"Who cares about that phone." Bray sighed, kissing my cheek, then turning me around. "God, you are so beautiful." Bray smiled, his hand reaching out to caress my cheek.

I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. "You know you tell me that about 50 times a day."

Bray shook his head. "Only 50?, I must be slipping." Bray smiled. "Because you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, and kind woman I've ever met in my life.. that's something you should be told every second of every day." Bray leaned in and kissed me.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, the phone in my hand buzzed and I looked at it, I saw I had a few missed text messages. I looked at them, one was from Sasha, and another from my mom, then I had one from Dolph, I raised a brow and opened it.

 _From Dolph: I don't know what she sees in you Wyatt, she'd be better off without you._

I shook my head, scrolling up, what was he talking about?, then I saw it, the message that was sent by Bray to Dolph, and a picture of me asleep on Bray's chest. Damn him, why would he do that? "Bray." I pulled away from him shoving the phone in his face. "What the hell is this?"

Bray raised a brow, looking at the phone, I saw his smile turn into a scowl. "I'll tell the little twit a thing or two." I grabbed the phone out of his reach when he went to grab it.

"Why would you do that?" I growled.

"He is having a hard time, keeping his damn hands and, lips to himself, okay... so when he texted you last night, I was already angry enough but then I read that message and I knew it was him trying to come between us, and that's something I won't have." Bray growled. "I sent a message, okay.. and believe me, I wanted to do a lot worse then send that message." he added.

"You sent a picture of me and you, from my phone, to someone else, without my permission, what part of that did you think was okay?" I spat.

"It was nothing like your sister did." Bray shrugged. "You didn't want me to harm him, so I'm not, what else was I supposed to do?"

"How about forget about it?, drop it? how about that?" I shook my head. "I can't do this with you Bray I just can't." I shook my head, throwing my hands in the air. "Maybe you shouldn't come along, maybe you should go home, not come on the road with me, until it's time for you to come back."

"No, I'm not doing that." He growled. "And give him more of a chance to get between us?.. no way in hell am I allowing him that chance."

"STOP." I yelled. "I can't do it any more, he can't come between us, if you don't let him." I snapped. "And that's what you're doing."

Bray sighed, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, okay I'm sorry." He shook his head, walking towards me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of sent that message, I'm sorry I can't control my jealousy, and my paranoia, I'm trying okay, I'm a very paranoid person to begin with, and now I'm out of my mind, worrying about losing you, it's driving me crazy Faith, I love you okay... I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, I wasn't supposed to fall for anyone, it's not who I am." Bray shook his head, wrapping his arms around me. "Why did you have to make me fall for you?"

I sighed, and laid my head on his chest. "I love you Bray, I do.." I sighed, and looked up at him. "Please, just trust me okay... Nothing is ever going to come between us, not unless you let happen..."

"I'm a possessive man, I'll admit it, I get jealous and paranoid, and I'm selfish, okay I want you all to myself, I don't want to share you with anyone, it doesn't matter who it is, man or woman.. I just want you to myself." Bray sighed, letting out a small growl against my neck.

"I can handle a little jealously, or possessiveness.. but you've got to realize, I have a life, I have friends, and I'm going to live my life the way I want, no one is going to change that.. okay, not even you, no matter how much I love you, and I do.. I love you so much." I sighed and shook my head. "I've changed myself so many times before, but not any more, I promised myself, I'd never change another thing about myself for a man, I meant it."

Bray shook his head. "I don't want you to change, I love you because you are who you are Faith, I'd never want you to change a single thing about yourself, you are perfect in my eyes, I'd never want you to think I'd want you to change, I have to tell you, I actually like your attitude, it's kind of a turn on." Bray smirked.

I laughed and shook my head. "You are the only person who thinks that." I leaned in closer to him. "Can you promise me, no more sending messages, or pictures to Dolph, or anyone else, without my permission."

Bray nodded and sighs. "I love you, and if that's what you want me to do, I'll do it." Bray smiled. "Now you have to promise me something.."

"What?" I raised a brow.

"No more teasing for either of us." Bray smirked.

"Alright I know I can be a bit of a tease, and we've had too much teasing ... So, NO MORE TEASING." I smiled, and leaned in and kissed him, my arms wrapping around his neck.

* * *

 _...Next City..._

 **-Hotel-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I watched Faith walk out of the rest room, after changing into a pair of jeans and a pink crop top. I smiled, as she walked over to me, I was sitting on the edge of the bed, I wrapped my arms around her, when she sat down on my lap. "I wish you didn't have to go into work tonight." I sighed, Faith turning herself, so she was sitting sideways on my lap, wrapping her arms around me, giving me a chance to dive in and kiss along her neck. "I have so many more pleasant things, we could be doing." I groan, in her ear.

"Bray..." Faith whines, as I kiss a trail down her neck, nipping gently between kisses. "I wish I could, but I have too..." Faith sighed.

"I know." I said, letting out a low growl. "How many interviews do you have?" I raised a brow.

"3... why?" Faith said, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was thinking... after you finish with your interviews, you can come back to the hotel, and we can make love all night long, and then I want to take you home with me." I said, my arms wrapping around her tighter. "You don't have to be at the house shows, ... so I figured we can have some alone time, just you and me.."

"You want to take me home with you?" Faith raised a brow, her head crocked to the side.

"Yes, it will give us the chance to really have some alone time." I smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. "And I'm all for alone time." I smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Faith shook her head, leaning over, planting a kiss on my lips. "I'm all for spending some time alone with you, that sound great." She smiled.

"Wonderful, I can't wait." I smiled, finally I was going to have Faith, all to myself, no interfering family, no Dolph Ziggler trying to put his lips on my Faith, no running buddies take my time away from my beauty, no body but Faith and I, just the way I like it.

* * *

 _...Smackdown Taping..._

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I had finished getting my hair and make-up fixed up, I had just slipped on my Black and Sliver wrap dress, I was so ready to get on with the show, I was ready to get this finished, and get back to Bray, I couldn't wait to leave in the morning, Bray was actually going to take me home, I couldn't wait to see where he lived.

"You seem so happy today, you and Bray must of done a lot of making up last night." Sasha laughed.

"Yeah, we did... last night, and this morning." I laughed, shaking my head.

"So, he didn't freak out to much about the storyline?" Naomi asked.

"I saw that little beat down the rest of the Wyatt's gave Dolph last night." Tamina added.

"Well, he wasn't very happy to say the least." I sighed, and shrugged. "He broke my damn TV, but I got him to calm down, before he did anything to crazy like go after Dolph again."

"I have a feeling that's not all." Sasha raised a brow.

"Well, Dolph decided to text me last night and I was sleeping... but Bray saw it, and he wasn't happy about it, and decided to take a picture of me sleeping on Bray and sent a snarky text back to Dolph." I sighed.

"Wow, no way... isn't that kind like what your sister and Dolph did?" Naomi raised a brow.

"That's what I said, but he won't be doing that again... he knows it was almost just as bad as what they did, and he promised he wouldn't do it again." I nodded.

"So, what has got you so happy?" Tamina raised a brow.

"Well, Bray wants me to come back to his place with him, for a couple days." I said, all three girls giving me a surprised look. "That way we can spend some time alone, without everyone interrupting us."

"You're kidding me?... you are not going to go to that mans home?" My sister spat, walking up behind me. "That's just what he wants... to get you away from everyone who loves and cares for you."

"Bray loves me Eden.. believe it or not, he does.." I rolled my eyes, looking over at Cody and Dolph who were standing next to her.

"I can't believe you are okay with Bray sending pictures of you, without your permission... but not your own sister?" Dolph shook his head.

"There is a difference... one that picture was nothing like the pictures my sister sent to you, two you posted them on instagram, and three Bray didn't send it to cause problems for me, he sent that picture to send a message to you." I spat, shaking my head.

"This is unbelievable." Eden shook her head, and rolled her eyes walking off in a huff, Cody following behind her.

"I just don't understand it Faith." Dolph sighed.

"Understand what?" I raised a brow.

"What is so great about Bray?, I mean if it wasn't for the fact that he get jealous of any man who even looks at you,... no one would even know you two were together.." Dolph shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I mean, don't you find it funny all you guys ever do is fight or have sex?... I never see you guys out and about, I never see you guys on any dates.. it's just funny I mean normally if a man is happy with a woman he's proud to show her off, not basically hide her." Dolph shrugged. "It's just something for you to think about.. I'll catch you later Faith." Dolph said, backing away down the hall.

I shook my head, "Can't he just back off me."

"Don't let him get to you Faith.. it's obvious he's trying to get to you, he wants to put things into your head to cause problems between you and Bray." Sasha shook her head.

"He's trying to plant a seed of doubt, is what it sounds like." Tamina added.

"I know.. " I sighed, and nodded. I know it's the truth Dolph is always trying to put something into my head, there is no way Bray's trying to hide me from anyone, Bray loves me, I don't doubt that.


	27. You Are Worth It!

_...Morning..._

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I woke up, my arms around Faith. I leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the neck. This was enough to wake her up, and she rolled over, in my arms to face me. "Morning." She purred, leaning in to give me a kiss.

I pulled back, smiling as I run my hand through her hair. "I can't wait to get you home, and have you all to myself." I rasped, my arms wrapping around her tightly, nipping at her neck.

Faith giggled slightly, cuddling in closer to me. "I bet you can't." she smiled. "What time are we leaving?" She questioned.

"Pretty soon." I nuzzled her neck. "But first.." I pulled her even closer to me, my lips swooping down to capture hers.

* * *

 **-On The Road-**

Faith and I had been driving for about 2 hours or so and, we were still a good hour and a half from my place, I looked over to Faith, and smiled as I noticed she had drifted off to sleep, she was probably still sleepy, after all we didn't get much sleep last night, and we were up making love most of the morning.

* * *

 **-Gas Station-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I woke up when I felt Bray shake me gently, I wiped my eyes, and looked over to him, smiling slightly. "Sorry I fell asleep." I said softly.

"Don't worry about it, my beauty." Bray smiled, leaning in to kiss me softly, I just love it when he calls me that. "I'm going to get gas, and something to drink, we've got another hour or so to go.. you need anything?" Bray questioned.

"I have to use the rest room." I nodded, unbuckling my seatbelt, both of us getting out of the car, walking up to the gas station.

* * *

 **-Inside-**

After finishing going to the restroom, I walked out and saw Bray over by the snack area, looking at the chips, I smiled hooking my arm with his. "Yummy." I smiled, Bray dipping down to nip at my neck.

"I know." Bray smirked, and dipped down, once again nipping at my neck.

I looked down and saw my favorites, Honey Barbecue Fritos, I bent down to grab a bag, going to stand back up, as Bray's hands find my ass. I looked up at him, and saw him glaring at a man behind me, I sighed realizing the guy was checking me out, and Bray didn't like it. I turned to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

Bray's arms wrapped around me tightly, as he adds depth to the kiss. "Damn, I love you." Bray rasped against my lips, as he pulled away.

"He's just looking, it's bound to happen Bray." I said, my arms still wrapped around his neck, his arms still around me.

"That doesn't mean I like it." Bray growled, against my lips, before claiming them.

* * *

 **-Bray's Place(Outside)-**

Finally we rolled up to a house, it was a pretty nice looking place, I noticed there wasn't any other homes with in at least a mile of his place, which shouldn't surprise me, Bray isn't a people person, so of course he'd want his privacy. "Home sweet home." Bray leaned over, kissing my cheek, a smile plastered on his face.

"You are really happy about this aren't you?" I laughed, slightly shaking my head.

"Hell yeah, I've been waiting to get you all to myself for so long." Bray smirked, pulling my face to his, his lips crashing against mine.

* * *

 **-Bray's Place-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

We walked into my place, I took Faith's bags, from her placing them on the couch, before grapping her by the hips, pulling her to me. "Finally, just you and I... I couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of my week." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Just until Saturday..." Faith reminded me.

"I know, I know... you have to get back to Scout." I sighed, I wanted her to stay until she had to leave for Raw on Monday, but she said she already told Peter she'd pick up Scout, on Saturday, and she told Scout she'd be back. Faith said she didn't want to lie to Scout, her dog, I still didn't understand that, he's a damn dog but that's my beauty for ya, she treats that dog as if it was a child. "I wish you'd reconsider, and stay here." I sighed, shaking my head, I didn't want to have to go back to her place, and risk running into that loser ex of hers, or her running buddy Peter, and I don't like the idea of fighting a dog for my spot on my own woman's bed.

"Oh come on Bray, you act as if I'm leaving you and going by myself.. you already told me, you weren't staying here, you were coming with me." Faith sighed.

"I like having you to myself.. all to myself." I leaned down, nuzzling her neck.

"Well, as much as I know you wish it could be like that all the time it can't be." Faith shrugged.

"I know." I groaned, walking over to the door. "I'm going to grab the groceries from the trunk." I said, we'd stopped at the store to pick up a few things to get us threw the few days we are here. The closest store is a good 35 minutes away from me, but that's just the way I like it. After I finished putting everything away, I walked back out the living room. I let out a chuckle as I saw Faith trying to find a signal. "It's not going to work my dear... you have to walk about a half a mile before you'll have a signal."

"How do you get a hold of people?" Faith sighed.

"One, I don't normally call people, and two I have a house phone, if someone needs to get a hold of me." I shrugged, Faith putting her phone in her pocket, and crossing her arms over her chest, pouting slightly. "Oh, it won't be that bad."

"Says you... I'm going to go mad without twitter, or Facebook, I can't message anyone.." Faith groaned, causing me to let out a chuckle. "It's not funny Bray." Faith whined.

"Oh, it will be fine, my dear." I wrapped my arms around her. "I'll make sure you are plenty entertained." I smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I'm sure." Faith shook her head, letting out a slight laugh.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked out of the bathroom, after changing into something more comfortable. I saw Bray sitting on the bed, he patted the spot next to him. I smiled and walked over to the bed climbing onto it, scooting over to Bray, and cuddling up next to him, his arms wrapping around me. "Are you feeling better now?" Bray looked down at me.

"A bit." I nodded, looking up at him. "We should go doing something tonight." I said.

"We will be doing plenty of things tonight." Bray smirked.

I laughed, slightly and shook my head. "I'm talking about something, like go out.. I saw a movie theater by the store we passed." I stated.

"Come on, wouldn't you rather stay in spend the night alone with me?" Bray sighed.

"But we've got until Saturday to have time alone, Let's go do something... outside of the house.." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Faith." Bray groaned.

"Why don't you want to go out?, we never do anything Bray." I sighed, pushing my self off him, and sitting up. "All we do is stay in the hotel rooms, when ever we get something to eat it's from a fast food drive-thru... or we grab something and bring it to the hotel from a restaurant, we've never even been on a real date Bray... we've never gone to the movies, or to diner.. to any place."

"I'm not a people person Faith." Bray groaned.

"I understand that, but I am.. I like to go out, and I like to be around people." I shook my head.

"It's not like you don't go out Faith." Bray shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've gone out, like 2 times since we've been together.. and one of the times was when you weren't in the same town as me... besides, you don't like it when I go out with the girls." I sighed, it was true, Bray wasn't a fan of me going out with the girls.

"Because, things don't always go very well when, you go out.. like guys, want to put their hands all over you.. let's not mention, Dolph Ziggler, kissing you." Bray said, adding a growl, when he mentioned Dolph kissing me.

"I don't dance like I did before Bray.. when I'm with someone, I don't dance like that... besides I know if you'd see it, you'd beat the living hell out of whoever it was." I rolled my eyes.

"Damn right I would, you know how I am Faith... I'm not okay with anyone having their hands on my woman." Bray growled.

I sighed. "Bray, I'm not trying to fight with you, but I'm just saying I want to be able to go out with you, do something other then stay inside and watch tv... Naomi, Jimmy have asked us to go out, but of course you always say no." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not friends with the Uso's." Bray shook his head.

"You're not friends with anyone, Bray... that's what I'm getting out, we should go out, so you can make friends.." I said, starting to get really frustrated.

"I don't need any more friends Faith." Bray shook his head, he stood up off the bed.

"You could at least try to be cordial to them and other people we work with, in case you don't know... you are not very well liked around work." I shook my head, standing up off the bed myself.

"I really don't care who likes me Faith." Bray said, I could tell by his tone, he was starting to get frustrated himself.

"You aren't even seeing my point Bray... I just don't want to stay in, all the time.. if you would at least go out of your comfort zone a little... then maybe we could." I shook my head. "Why don't you ever want to go out anywhere with me?"

"Because, I like having you to myself Faith... I don't feel like going some place where I'm going to have to fight to have some of your attention." Bray shook his head.

"Seriously Bray?, you are sounding really insecure." I spat. "You have me to yourself, every morning, every night.. and most of the time, all day... why can't you let me give my attention to someone else for a few hours?... "

Bray shook his head. "So I'm supposed to go be the third wheel?, do nothing sit there, watch you talk to everyone else, and sit there twiddling my thumbs?... because you want me to go out with you?... or watch you dance, with men gawking all over you?"

"Look, I understand... the club isn't your scene... Okay, so we can forget about that, but what about going out to dinner at least?... or a movie, just you and I?... that's what I'm really trying to get at Bray... I just want to be able to spend time with you, outside of a hotel room... why don't you want to go anywhere with me?, do you not want to be seen with me?" I raised a brow.

"Why would you even think that?... I love you Faith, I don't care who see's you with me.. I'm proud to be able to call you mine, who put that in your head?... "

I bit my lip, shaking my head. "No one." I said, I didn't want to tell him it was Dolph, that'd really upset Bray.

"You've never said anything like this before." Bray sighed. "So who is putting this in your head?"

"Just forget it Bray.. I don't want to fight with you." I shook my head, turning around.

Bray reached out grabbing my arm, Bray turned me back around to him. "No, I'm not going to forget about it, someone is trying to turn you against me, someone it putting lies into your head.."

"Forget about it please Bray." I shook my head.

"Who was it?" Bray said, in almost a growl.

"Dolph." I said softly.

His hand drops from my arm, I looked up to see his face grow red. "So you believe him do you?... you believe that son of a bitch who has done nothing but try to come between us?" Bray snarled. "He's trying to make it seem as if I don't love you, or I'm trying to hide our relationship."

"No..,I don't believe him Bray.. I know you love me, okay I'm sorry... I just-." I was cut off, when Bray walked out of the bedroom, I saw his fists, clinched, so I followed him.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

I followed him into the living room, I saw him getting his shoes on, walking over to the door. "Where are you going Bray?" I bit my lip.

"I need some air." Bray said, not even looking back at me, before walking out the door. I looked outside the window, saw him walking out, towards the back of his place, up and over the hill.

I sighed, and shook my head walking over to the couch, and sat down. Damn I hated fighting with him, and I hate that he just walked away from me, although I know I've done it to him also.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, walking back into the house, It had been 30 minutes, and my little walk didn't help me calm down much, I wanted to tare that son of a bitches head off, he was trying to tell Faith I didn't love her, I didn't want to be seen with her, and she was believing it, I've never given her a reason to not believe me, I've always been upfront about my feelings for her, why would she even doubt that.

I looked around, Faith wasn't in the living room. I raised a brow, walking towards the bedroom, figuring that was where she was, but before I made it there I saw Faith walk out. "Hey." Faith smiled, walking over to me, kissing my cheek.

I sighed, and moved past her, heading to the kitchen. I heard her let out a frustrated sigh behind me, as I walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, I had heard the door shut, I walked back out to the living room, rising a brow. I looked out the door, and saw Faith walking towards the road.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

I walked outside wondering where she was going, I saw in her hand she had a suitcase. "Faith." I yelled, walking down the stairs, skipping a few jumping down. "Where are you going?"

Faith turned around. "I'm leaving, I'm not going to stay here and be ignored by you." Faith yelled, then turning around and continued walking towards the road, she made it to the road, and a truck was driving by, I saw the truck stop, and then back up.

I started walking faster towards her. "Don't you dare get into that truck Faith." I yelled, stepping up my pace even more, when I saw her look back at me, and then back to the truck, she said something to the person in the truck and then climbed in. "Damn it woman." I yelled, now running to the truck, it pulled away before I could reach it. What the hell is she thinking?, getting into a truck with a complete stranger. I ran back to my house, grabbing my keys and getting into my car.

* * *

 **-Gas Station-**

I was driving down the road, going probably about 15 over the speeding , I saw the truck that picked up Faith pulling into the gas station, so I pulled in next to it. I jumped out of the car, making my way over to the passengers side, just in time to see Faith jump down from the truck. "What the hell are you think Faith?" I snapped, grabbing her arm to prevent her from moving past me.

"Everything okay miss?" A man questioned, walking around from the passengers side. "Why don't you back off the lady." The guy said, looking down at my hand on her arm.

"Why don't you stay out of this." I spat, at the man.

"It's fine." Faith shook her head, offering the man a smile.

"I'm going to go grab a few things, then I drop you off at the bus station." The man said. "Just holler if you need anything." The man said, Faith nodding and the man then walked away.

"You aren't going anywhere with him Faith... get in the car." I sighed, grabbing her bag out of her hand.

"Bray.. damn it." Faith sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Faith?, you don't know that man, he could be some kind of a psychopath." I said, my voice raised.

"He's perfectly nice." She rolled her eyes. "and he's giving me a ride to the bus station, so if you'll excuse me." Faith tried to grab her bag out of my hand but I held it behind me, grabbing Faith around the waist with my other arm. "Bray." She whined.

"You are upset with me Faith, I understand that.. but that doesn't mean, you leave and take a ride from a complete stranger." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Why would I stay?, ... so you can keep on ignoring me?" Faith struggled to get out of my arms, but I just pulled her closer to me.

"I'm sorry okay... I'm sorry, I won't ignore you any more I promise... if you still want to leave after we talk, I'll take you to the bus station myself." I sighed, shaking my head. "Please, lets go back to the house, and we can talk this out... I love you Faith, I can't let you walk away from me." I said, nuzzling her neck.

"You ready miss?" The man questioned, rising a brow at me.

I let out a growl, looking down to Faith, if she got into that truck with that man, he wouldn't make it to the drivers seat, I'd beat that man to the ground, before I let him leave this parking lot with my Faith, I wasn't going to let her leave like this, especially with a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry, I won't be needing that ride... thanks anyway." Faith smiled.

"Alright miss... hope things work out for you." The man tipped his hat to her, and climbed up into his truck.

I took Faith's hand, leading her to my car, putting her suitcase in the backseat.

* * *

 **-Bray's House-**

We walked back into my place, Faith putting her suitcase down on the couch, then turned to me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I'm sorry if you feel as if I don't want to be seen with you... because it's not true." I sighed, walking towards her. "I love you Faith, and I'm so happy you are in my life, and I'm so proud that I get the honor of calling you mine."

Faith sighed, making her way towards me. "I wasn't trying to start a fight with you.. I really wasn't, and I shouldn't of listened to Dolph, but he did say something that was true.. we never are really seen out together, people only know we are together because of the picture I posted... We've never even really had an official date." Faith shook her head, looking to the ground.

I took her chin between my thumb and index finger and brought her face level with mine. "Look, I'll tell you what.. we can spend the rest of the night watching all of those stupid sappy lifetime movies you like so much, and tomorrow we will go out, I'll take you to a movie, and then we will go to diner.." I reached out, moving her hair out of her face. "How does that sound?" I raised a brow, offering her a smile.

"Sounds great." Faith smiled, leaning in to give me a kiss.

"And from now on, I'll do my best to try and be more social okay, maybe we can start slow by going out with Naomi, and her husband.. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be out with the whole gang." I sighed, but smiling when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you so much Bray." Faith stood on her tip toes, to kiss me. "And I'll stop letting people get into my head, I love you Bray and I'm sorry I took off, without giving you a chance."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't take off with that guy." I nodded.

"I have a feeling, you wouldn't of let us get that far, I saw the way you were looking at him, you looked like you were ready to pounce." Faith said.

"You are right, I wasn't going to let you leave with a complete stranger." I admitted. "I'd of tore that man apart." I growled.

"Well, I promise no more taking off with strangers." She nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that... do you have any idea how dangerous that was?... that man could of been a cereal killer for all you know." I scolded.

"I know, I know." Faith sighed. "I wasn't thinking, I was just upset... I guess you can say I don't take to kindly to being ignored." Faith nodded.

"I would say." I nodded, my arms wrapping around her. "I'm sorry I ignored you, I was just really frustrated with the fact that you believed Dolph, over me... you let him make you believe I didn't love you, that I was some how embarrassed of you... which is not true, I love you so much, and why would you ever think I was embarrassed to be with you." I shook my head.

"I don't think that Bray." Faith sighed. "I know you love me, and I guess sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me... and I'm sorry for that Bray, I'm going to work on that, I don't want this to happen again."

"You aren't the only one." I sighed, kissing her forehead. "How about from now on, if you have any feelings like that.. you let me know, don't hold it in... that way we don't have a blow up like this again."

"Alright, from now on I'll let you in on what's going on in my head." Faith nodded, looking up at me she smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. "I Love You Bray."

"I love you too, my beauty." I smiled, and leaned in and kissed her. "We can't let outsiders come in and ruin what we have, no matter what Faith, I'm going to fight for you, and I don't care who it is I have to fight, I'll fight to my death woman, because you are worth it." I smiled, and leaned down, once again my lips, claiming hers.


	28. Date Night!

**-Bray's House(Bray's Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled, over at Bray, climbing into bed, after changing into just an oversized tee-shirt, and a pair of panties, we had just finished eating and decided to climb into bed, and watch some movies. "Who knew you could cook." I smiled, up at Bray. He'd cooked a wonderful meal for us, chicken alfredo baked ziti which was amazing, I had no idea Bray was such a great cook.

"I'm a man of many, many talents." Bray smirked down at me.

"I'm sure you are." I smiled, licking my lips before Bray dipped down, and kissed me.

"So what are we watching?" Bray raised a brow.

I started flipping through the channels I came across a few that might be good. "Well, looks like we could watch Dirty Teacher, it's about a high school student who discovers her teacher is seducing her boyfriend, or there is Dark Beauty it's about a businessman who falls for a woman and plans to marry her, and he finds out about her previous husbands dying mysteriously it looks like.. so what do you think?" I looked up to Bray, who looked as if he'd rather watch paint dry.

"Dark Beauty doesn't sound to bad I guess." Bray shrugged, and I nodded, clicking on the movie, once, the movie started Bray put his arm around me, and pulled me to him, so I was laying in his arms. We watched the movie it wasn't to bed, not one of the best I've seen, but still it was alright.

"You actually stayed awake the whole movie." I smiled up at Bray.

"I wasn't half bad, I'll admit... I wouldn't go as far as to say I enjoyed it, though." Bray shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to endure this torture... I think you deserve to be rewarded." I licked my lips, slipping out of his arms, moving between his legs, tugging at his shorts.

"A reward... I like that idea." Bray smirked, licking his lips.

* * *

 _...Next Morning..._

 _*Bray's POV*_

I yawned, stretching my arms out to the side, I looked down and saw Faith snuggle into my chest more, let out a small content sigh. I smiled, and ran my hand through her hair, Faith looked up at me, moving her hair out of her face. "Morning, beautiful." I smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning." Faith smiled, and snuggled into my chest even more. "It's freezing." Faith said, pulling the covers over herself.

"Sorry, I left the window open last night." I said, it always got really hot in my place at night. "I'll go shut it, and then I fix us up so breakfast... you just stay in bed and relax." I smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

"Yum... I'm starving." Faith smiled up at me.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

It had been a pretty wonderful day, we'd watched movies in bed, and made love all day, but now it was time to get ready for our first official date, we were going to dinner and a movie, I was excited that Bray was actually going outside of his comfort zone, and going out with me, it was a step in the right direction for us, as far as I was concerned.

I had slipped on a pair of light colored blue jeans, and a simple black long sleeve bare midriff crop top, and put on my bellybutton ring, that had a belly chain attached to it, throwing my hair up into a messy bun, to contain it a bit, because I hadn't straighten it. I smiled when I felt Bray wrap his arms around me from behind. "Gorgeous." Bray said, after giving me a peck on my cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled, my arms resting over his. "Are you about ready?" I looked back at him.

"I'd be more ready, if you weren't looking so fucking sexy." Bray said, turning me around in his arms. "Do you always have to be looking so delicious?... every man in the place is going to be looking at you."

"Well, lucky for you... at least the movie theater will be dark... so they won't see me very well, now will they?" I shrugged, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Besides, I don't look like this, for them.. I look like this for you." I smiled, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Well, I wouldn't care if you were in a pair of baggy sweatpants and shirt... I'd still think you were the sexiest woman in the world." Bray said, moving his hand from the small of my back, to my ass giving it a squeeze, smirking at me while he does so.

* * *

 **-Restaurant-**

We had been having a wonderful dinner, at a cute little road side diner, this was a small little town, nothing much in the town, but it definitely wasn't a bad thing, everyone seemed really nice, and it didn't have the hustle and bustle of the big city's which I liked a lot. "I'm really glad we are doing this... it's not so bad is it?" I smiled, over at Bray.

"No, it's not." Bray smiled, taking my hand in his. "I can deal with being around all these people, as long as I have you." Bray smiled, at me.

"How do you go out every week, to a packed house... I mean, you aren't a people person by any means." I raised a brow. "You don't like being around these few people, but you can go out week, after week.. and be in front of thousands of people."

"It's different, I guess... They aren't in my face, I mean they get vulgar, and yell obnoxious things, but I can handle that... well, as long as they are behind the barricade, that is." Bray shrugged.

I smiled, and shook my head. "Well, I think I'd rather take this, crowd.. over the crowd at the shows." I shrugged.

"What does my beauty have stage fright?" Bray laughed.

"I've never been good in front of a large crowd, I've always been better, in front of a camera.. that's why I studied journalism... I tried to act in my high school play, I was fine, until opening night, and I saw the packed house, it couldn't been more then 150 people, but I completely went blank, and passed out, in the middle of the stage..." I shook my head, shuddering at the memory. "I was so embarrassed... I didn't show up for the rest of the week at school."

Bray laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I guess we balance each other out that way." Bray smiled.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked back to the table, after finishing using the restroom. I saw Faith was on her phone, she looked like she was looking at something intently. I smiled at her when she looked up from her phone, she stood up shoving it in her purse, I had already paid the bill, and we were about to take off, to catch a movie. I smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, leaning in to kiss her. "Something going on?" I raised a brow.

"Nope." Faith shook her head. "How about we go catch that movie." Faith smiled.

I raised a brow, I could tell she was hiding something from me, I knew Faith better then she knew herself, and she was definitely hiding something. "Faith." I groaned.

"Not now, we can talk about it at your place.. let's get back to our date." Faith shrugged it off.

I sighed, and shook my head. "Fine.. but this isn't over." I shook my head, taking her hand both of us walking out the door.

* * *

 **-Bray's Place-**

I shut the door, behind Faith and myself, the movie was boring, but I didn't mind it, it was an old b-list horror movie, it was rather gory, but It didn't bother me, but Faith she kept covering her eyes, or burying her head in my chest, and clung to me, ever so tightly as the movie would get to so called scary parts. I walked over to Faith, wrapping my arms around her. "So, now we are back... you can tell me what you were thinking about earlier." I raised a brow.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Faith shrugged. "I got contacted by someone from a magazine, they want to do a spread on me... that's all."

"That's all?, that's a big deal Faith.." I shook my head. "What magazine is it?.." I questioned, wondering what magazine she was talking about, and why should wouldn't tell me sooner.

"FHM." Faith bit her lip, looking up at me.

I dropped my arms from around her. "You can be serious?... you aren't thinking about it are you?" I said, the smile fading from my face, there is no way I want my Faith, doing a photo shoot for that, magazine.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it... they have some really great ideas, for the photo shoot." Faith sighed.

"So you want to be in a magazine half naked, or more?" I growled.

"I've already talked to them, and they know my reservations, about doing a magazine like this, but they already said, I'd have the final say about what I wear, and if I feel something is too revealing, then it's out.." Faith shrugged. "I haven't even said yes, yet.."

"Yet?... so you are going to do it?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You weren't even going to run it by me?"

"Why would I?" Faith raised a brow. "It's my life Bray, it's my body... so if I want to do the photo shoot, why shouldn't I?" Faith spat.

"Because, we are together... we are sharing our lives together now.." I growled. "I don't want my woman, on the wall of every perverted guy out there.."

"So that's what this is about?... you don't want me to do that shoot, because you don't want other men to see me?" Faith shook her head.

"Excuse me for not wanting the whole world to see your body, you shouldn't have to put your body on display to be in a magazine." I growled.

"It's not like I'm going to be naked Bray, I'm going to be more covered then that photo that Dolph posted, I already told them, if I did it, then I wanted my ass, and breasts to be fully covered." Faith groaned, shaking her head. "I don't understand what's so wrong with it Bray?..."

"Because, I don't want everyone to see you like that Faith... you are my girl, the whole world is going to see your body, I'm sorry but that's a big deal to me." I spat.

"It's not like I'm going to be naked, it's not playboy or anything, I'd wear less, to the beach Bray." Faith shook her head.

I shook my head, walking past her. "I'm taking a shower." I said, I knew if this continued right now, it'd end in a huge fight, and Faith walking out on me, once again, and of course I couldn't let that happen, I needed to calm myself down.


	29. I Can't Lose Her!

_... That Monday ..._

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked out of the Bathroom, after taking my shower, I had taken my Bra and Pantie set in with me, but not my clothes so I was wearing only my bra and panties as I walked over to Bray, he looked up at me, then back to his phone, he'd been so damn distant with me, since Thursday night, when we had the fight about the FHM shoot, not just distant, but cold towards me, he hasn't held me, or really kissed me, besides the peck on the lips before we go to bed, and to top it off, we haven't made love since Thursday morning, we've never gone that long without having sex, especially with us being in the same bed, normally I have to pry him off with a crow bar., and it's not like I haven't tried over and over to get him to pay attention to me, but he was spending so much time out, he'd been going out every night, and staying gone until hours after the bars close, and when I try to do anything with him, involving anything other then sleeping, he says he's tired, or he has a headache. I placed one of my arms over his midsection leaning over slightly. "Bray." I sighed, when I leaned in to kiss him, but he moved his head and sat up.

"What do you want Faith?" Bray said, rather harshly.

I shook my head, and sighed. "Why are you doing this?" I raised a brow. "Why are you shutting me out?"

"I'm not Faith." Bray shook his head.

"Oh Really?" I shook my head, watching him roll off the bed, out of my reach. "You won't even kiss me Bray." I sighed, shaking my head, I hated what this was doing to us.

Bray sighed, walking around to me, leaning down giving me a quick peck on the lips, didn't even last a second, then walked over to the bathroom door. "Better." Bray sighed.

"No, it's not... I don't like the way things are between us Bray.. I'm scared something is wrong with us, I'm scared it's something we can't fix.." I shook my head, biting my lip. "Why can't you give me two minutes of your time?... so we can talk about this, work things out.."

"My feelings aren't going to change, you are going to do that damn photo shoot, knowing I don't want you too... you aren't even thinking about my feelings in this whole thing, so what's the point of talking about anything Faith." Bray said, getting a harsher tone, with each word he spoke.

"Because, if we don't talk about this, it's only going to make things worse between us." I sighed, shaking my head. "I want to fix this, I'm worried about us Bray, don't you even care about that?, you are acting as if you don't care about saving this relationship.."

Bray didn't say a word just shrugged, letting out a slight sigh.

"Do you even care?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Bray still didn't say a word, just shook his head, turning back around walking into the bathroom, and for the first time in our entire relationship, he locked the door.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, walking out of the bathroom, I saw Faith had finished getting ready for this damn meeting she had with the magazine. I shook my head. "So you are still going to do this, aren't you?" I said, it coming out rather coldly.

"I don't know yet." Faith sighed, shaking her head, not turning around form the desk, as she put things into her purse.

"I'm glad to know where I stand Faith." I growled, I couldn't' stand the fact that she was going to most likely do that photo shoot, even though she knows how I feel about it. "You say I don't care about what happens to this damn relationship, but this just proves to me, you don't give a damn either." I snapped. I looked at Faith, still not turning to face me, she didn't say a word, just shook her head, I heard what I thought was a sniffle and raised a brow, but she still didn't turn around or say a word, just stood there going through her purse, pulling out what looked like lipstick, and putting it on. "Faith damn it, do you even give a damn about my opinion, or my feelings?" I snapped. "Obviously not, I have my answer, you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

Faith turned around, shaking her head, "You're right, because I just lost my relationship with my sister, for you.. but you're right, I don't give a damn about you." She said, I sighed, when I saw the tears in her eyes, so I was right, that was a sniffle I heard, she had been crying, and I caused it. I really hated myself right now. "I can't believe I was so stupid, I really thought you were different, but you aren't.. you are just like every other guy I've dated, I do something you don't like and you punish me for it.." She shook her head, and grabbed her purse walking to the door. "I shouldn't of trusted you." Faith shook her head, her voice clearly cracking.

I grabbed her arm turning her to face me, before she could walk out the door, I hated hearing those words come out of her mouth, I hated seeing those tears in her eyes, and even worst I hated knowing I put those tears there, I made her think those things. "Wait... I'm nothing like them." I sighed. "I'm sorry." I shook my head.

Faith yanked her arm out of my grasp, shaking her head. "I'm not to sure of that." Faith turned around opening the door. "I'm going to be late." Faith said, then walked out the door.

I shook my head, walking over to the bed, sitting on the edge. I had to find a way to fix this, I had to stop doing what I'm doing, I know she's right, I was pushing her away, I was angry that she was doing this damn photo shoot, that unintentionally I guess I was punishing her, but I wasn't trying to hurt her, it was never my intention to hurt Faith, I love her more then anything.

* * *

 **-Hotel Restaurant-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into the hotel restaurant, I smiled at Mandy and the man standing next to her. "Hello Faith, this is Elliot.. Elliot, this is the beautiful Faith Stiles.." Mandy smiled.

I smiled, shaking Elliot's hand. "Nice to meet you." I said, softly.

"Defiantly the same." Elliot smiled.

"Let's get down to business." Mandy smiled.

We all sat down, and started talking they had let me know, what they were thinking, and I let them in on my little predicament with the leaked photo and how I didn't want to do anything to risqué, and they agreed, I would have complete creative control, over my attire for the photo shoot so I wouldn't have to worry about anything being to revealing, which did put my mind at ease a bit. After we went over some more information, I decided, I'd do it, they told me, they'd send someone to my place this weekend, and I'd be able to look through some wardrobe so I could figure out, what I wanted to wear before the shoot, that way if something is too revealing, we can rule it out, right away, not the day of the shoot, so it will go a lot smoother.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

I walked back into the room, I saw Bray was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands covering his face, I sighed and shut the door, Bray's head shot up, and he bolted for me, his arms wrapping around me, once he was in arms reach of me. I sighed, as he buried his face in my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. if you feel I've been punishing you." Bray buried his face in my neck, I felt his breath on my skin.

I sighed, shaking my head, attempting to push him away from me, but his grip on my body was to much, I just sighed and layed my head on his chest, taking it in for a minute, it'd been days since he'd held me, and I'd missed it. "Why can't we get past this?" I sighed. "This is the first time, you've put your arms around me, since Thursday... This isn't right Bray, we can't do this."

"I'm sorry, okay I'm sorry... I just can't stand the thought of your body on the pages of that magazine, they are known for more scandalous pictures." Bray sighed, running a hand up and down my back, kissing the top of my head. "I wish I could shut these damn feelings off, but I can't."

"I know, look Bray... I've been thinking of everything I can to make things better." I sighed, looking up at him.

"Aside from not doing the photo shoot I don't know what else you could do." Bray shook his head.

"But I am doing it Bray, I agreed to the photo shoot already." I bit my lip, looking up at him, I saw his face go from showing little to no anger, to all anger, his eyes grew wide and he dropped his arms from around me. "Bray, please... don't be angry."

"You know how I feel about this, and you don't give a damn Faith... how am I supposed to not be angry about this?" Bray roared, turning around his hand slapping the vase that was in front of us, sending it across the room, shattering all over the floor.

I jumped back, bringing my hand to my own chest, I shook my head, it startled the hell out of me, I've never had him so angry at me, he'd exploded like this. "Bray." I bit my lip, taking a step towards him, reaching out for him, the second my hand touched his shoulder, he swung around, his eyes dark.

"Don't.. just don't damn it." Bray snapped. "I don't want you touching me right now." he hissed.

I shook my head, stepping back a few steps. "You haven't wanted me to touch you for days... what's new?" this time I snapped at him, I'd really had enough of the treatment over the last few days, I'd tried really hard to give him time, but I had just run out of patience.

"Excuse me?" Bray growled.

"We haven't made love since Thursday morning, normally I can't get you to keep your hands off me, but now I can't get you to give me more then a quick 1 second peck on the lips, if that... why is that Bray?, I've tried, over and over the last few days, and you won't give me any time with you, you've been staying out until 3 or 4 sometimes 5 in the morning, every morning since the fight, if you haven't been getting sex from me, who have you been getting it from?" I raised a brow, my arms crossed over my chest, I wasn't letting him know, but my heart was racing, I was so scared he was going to say he was with someone else, that was something I couldn't handle. "Are you sleeping with someone else?" I bit my lip, trying to keep myself calm, as much as I could, but body was betraying me, as it had started to shake.

"You sound ridiculous Faith." Bray rolled his eyes.

"That isn't an answer Bray... if you are, I deserve to know." I sighed.

"What do you want me to say Faith?, I've been screwing any woman who will open her legs?" Bray spat, his tone turning harsh once again. "I swear, you will find any excuse to turn this around on me."

"I'm not turning this around on you Bray, that's what you are doing to me." I yelled. "You always say, you won't let anything or anyone come between us, but YOU are the one who is coming between us, YOU and your damn PRIDE." I snapped, shaking my head, walking over to my suitcase, grabbing it off the floor, throwing it on the bed, opening it.

"What are you doing?" Bray growled, watching me as I grabbed the things I had unpacked throwing them into the suitcase.

"I can't get a damn answer out of you, besides, I'm not going to stick around to be treated like this." I closed the suitcase, grabbing the hanging dress bag, putting it on top of the suitcase. "I'm going to get my own room."

I looked up in time to see Bray's nostrils flare, I was a bit uneasy at the way Bray was looking at me, as I started towards the door, before I could make it to the door I felt Bray grab me and swing me around. "This is crazy Faith, you aren't getting another room, you are staying here where you belong." Bray snarled.

"No, I'm not." I shook my head, yanking arm away from him, readjusting the suitcase and hanging bag. "I think we need a while away from each other." I opened the door, walking out, as I was walking down the hall, I heard Bray's fist hit the door. Damn it I hate that this had just happened, I hate that this is coming between us, was it a mistake to do the magazine?, I didn't even get a chance to tell him about the fact that I'd have complete control over the photo shoot, that might of helped a bit, but of course I didn't tell him, I was to busy worrying about if he was cheating on me, a part of me did still wonder, he never answered me, I never got a Yes or No, if Bray has been cheating on me, I couldn't handle it, and I couldn't stay with him, that was for sure, it'd be over for good.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

My hand was on fire from hitting the hotel door, damn all of this, Why couldn't she just forget about that photo shoot, tell them no, that damn photo shoot is the thing coming between us, I don't care what I have to do, I'm not letting Faith get away, I love her, more then anything and I'm not going to let anything or anyone take her from me, we belong together and she knows that, I really hate that I hurt her, that I made her cry, and even worse made her walk out on me, hopefully I can get her to come back before the end of the night.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Faith's number, I listened to the phone ring, and ring , and ring, it went to voice mail.

 _Voicemail Recording- Hey, it's Faith sorry you missed me, leave me a name, number, and a quick message and I'll get back to ya. peace._

God her voice was so sexy, I could almost see what her smile looked like as she recorded that.

 _Voicemail: Faith, I know you are upset, just please don't do this, please come back to the room, we haven't finished this discussion yet, I don't want to fight with you, so just come back please, I love you, hopefully I'll see you in a few. Bye._

I hung up the phone and shook my head, damn I just wish she'd walk through that door, I don't like that I just ran her off, a part of me wants to run after her, searching through rooms until I find her, but I know that wouldn't be good for us, it'd drive her further away. I have to find a way to fix this, I can't lose Faith, I just can't lose her.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, there is defiantly some trouble in paradise. What is your opinion on the whole thing? do you think Bray is making to much out of this?, and what about Faith's thoughts that he's cheating on her, do you think he's cheating on her? please leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts, or even what you'd like to see happen. P.S,I might be doing a couple chapters, that would be explaining Eden and Cody's side of things, to get into their heads a bit, so you know where they are coming from, do you think that might be a good idea? Anyway thanks for reading!**


	30. To Hell With Everyone Else!

**-The Diva's Locker Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, putting my bag on the bench, I sat down, Sasha sitting next to me. "What's wrong lady?" Sasha raised a brow. "Something's been up with you, you barely said two words during lunch."

"Bray and I, we've been fighting all day.. technically since Thursday." I shook my head, looking over to Sasha.

"About what?" Sasha raised a brow.

"FHM, asked me to do a shoot for them." I bit my lip, shaking my head. "And Bray is not happy about it at all." I sighed.

"Oh, boy.. that doesn't sound good." Sasha shook her head.

"No, it's not.. I don't understand why he can't be happy for me, I'm finally doing something outside of my comfort zone, to be honest, I was scared out of my mind at first, but after talking to them, and finding out I'll have total creative control over wardrobe, it isn't as scary.. if Bray took it like this, I can only imagine how my parents are going to take it.. they about lost their shit, when Eden did Maxim, although I'll be way more covered up, then she ever was." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm sure once they get used to it, it will be okay.. just like Bray." Sasha nodded. "He loves, you it's obvious how head over heels, he is for you." Sasha added.

"I know, I just hate what this is doing to us." I shook my head, looking down at my phone, another text message from Bray.

 _From Bray: Please call me, text me, something Faith we need to talk this out, I love you._

I put my phone down, shaking my head. "You know we haven't had sex, since Thursday.. every time I try anything, he says he's got a headache, or something.. he's been staying out until like 3 or 4 in the morning, I don't want to believe it.. but." I shook my head.

"But the signs are there?, have you asked Bray if something is going on?, maybe there is an explanation for him being gone, maybe he's not cheating on you, I'd hate to think he is, I know how much you guys love each other." Sasha sighed.

"I asked him, he won't give me a straight answer." I shook my head. "He says I'm just thinking of ways to turn this around on him, but I'm not, I just want answers." I said, very frustrated.

Sasha sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe, you both just need sometime, away from each other, have you thought about you going home this weekend, alone?" Sasha raised a brow.

"I've thought about it, I don't know if Bray will go for it." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, it's kind of your choice, not his." Sasha shrugged.

"You don't know Bray, if he doesn't want to do something, he doesn't... if he doesn't want to leave me for the weekend, he won't.. especially since he doesn't have to be at a show, until next week." I sighed, shaking my head as I looked down at my phone, another text message from Bray.

 _From Bray: Why aren't you calling me?, texting me anything?, we need to talk, if you won't talk to me, I'll just come up to the arena, if that's the only way I can talk to you I'll do it._

I sighed, shaking my head that's the last thing I need, right now.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, as I looked down at my phone, I hadn't expected Faith to not come back to the room, before going to the arena tonight, but she did and she isn't returning my calls or text messages, I need to talk to her, I need to work things out with her, but I can't do that if she won't talk to me.

I heard my phone buzz and looked down to see if was a message, from Faith. I breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness she was responding.

 _From Faith: Bray, I'm busy I can't call you, I'll call you later, just whatever you do, just don't show up at the arena._

 _To Faith: I need to hear your voice, please call me Faith, it will only take a few minutes._

After a few minutes I heard my phone go off again, I looked down and it was Faith calling. I picked up my phone, putting it to my ear.

"Faith." I said, once I answered the phone.

 _"What is it Bray?" Faith said softly._

"You didn't come back to the room, I wanted us to work this out Faith." I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 _"I told you, I was getting my own room Bray, we can talk tomorrow, I need some time to think, and I can't do that, if we are contently fighting." Faith sighed._

"We won't fight, just come back to the room tonight, I don't want to spend the night without you Faith...I won't do it Faith." I sighed, I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

 _"I can't do this tonight Bray, I'll talk to you in the morning." Faith said softly._

I held back the growl that was attempting to come from my lips. "Fine, I love you Faith."

 _"I love you too Bray, I've got to go." Faith said, before hanging up the phone._

* * *

 **-The Arena(Catering)-**

 _*Cody's POV*_

I walked into the catering area, I saw the Uso's sitting with Naomi and Tamina, Jey waved me over I smiled and nodded, walking over to them. "What's up?" I said sitting down next to Jey.

"Nothing, so what's going on with you?" Jey questioned.

"Oh, the wife you know... she's been on one today." I sighed, Eden had been going on about how, Bray was ruining her sisters life, and no one was doing anything about it, I of course have been doing everything I can do to keep her sister from Bray, but Faith loves him, and no matter what we've done to come between them, it hasn't worked, but Eden isn't giving up, not until her sister is safe away from Bray Wyatt.

"Really?, about what?" Naomi questioned.

"Faith, and Bray Wyatt." I sighed. "What else."

"Isn't your wife, ever going to give up on trying to break them apart?" Naomi sighed, shaking her head. "Besides, aren't you in on it?"

"Well, yeah.. I'm doing what my wife wants me to do, happy wife, happy life... it's the truth when it comes to Eden, to be honest, at first I was all for it, I know how Bray Wyatt is, but I figured he'd just use her and move on to the next." I shook my head, but for some reason, Bray wasn't moving on, he seems to really want to stick it out with Faith, much to my wife's displeasure.

"Well, Bray loves her... you haven't seen them like we have... the way he looks at her." Tamina shook her head.

"I'd kill to have someone look at me, the way he looks at her." Sasha added, walking over behind us, sitting next to Tamina.

"You guys really think he loves her?" I raised a brow.

"I do, I know she loves him... it doesn't matter what they are going through right now, they still love each other." Sasha shrugged.

"What are they going through?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, what's going on between the my sister and Bray?" Eden smirked, sitting on my lap. "And how close are they to breaking up?"

"Oh, great.. Faith's going to kill me." Sasha sighed, I don't think she was meaning to say any of that.

"Oh well, tell me what's going on." Eden raised a brow.

"Faith got asked to do a shoot for FHM, and she agreed. And Bray isn't taking it to good, he doesn't want her to do it, I guess." Sasha sighed, shaking her head.

"No way, my little sister is going to do FHM?, she's such a good goody, my parents are going to freak out when they find out, I can't believe it, my sister hates wearing a bikini in public, but she's going to do a photo shoot for FHM?" Eden shook her head, a small smirk on her face.

"Yes, and it's causing some problems for her and Bray, as if they don't have enough problems with this storyline that Dolph came up with, now he's upset about the shoot." Sasha shook her head.

"Oh, Bray doesn't like the storyline with Dolph?" Eden laughed. "I thought that might happen." Eden shrugged.

"I had a feeling too." I added, it was Dolph and Eden's idea to do this storyline in hopes that Bray would do something to cause Faith to leave him.

"I don't know how you can be so happy about, your sister hurting, it's obvious she loves Bray, and this is causing problems for them, and it's got to be hurting her." Tamina shook her head, her tone taking on a scolding one.

"Yeah, nobody likes their significant other, coming in at 3 or 4 in the morning with no explanation." Sasha said, then her eyes grew wide, realizing she'd just blurted it out loud. "Damn my mouth."

"No way, Bray is totally cheating on my sister." Eden got a smile on her face. "This is perfect, she's bound to leave him."

"She doesn't know that for sure." Sasha sighed.

"Yeah, I don't think Bray would risk losing Faith." Tamina shook her head.

"I'm with Tamina, I don't think he'd do that." Naomi added.

"He stays out tell, 3 or 4 in the morning with no explanation, that sounds like he's cheating." I nodded. "I know, I'd never stay out until 3 or 4 in the morning, and live to tell about it." I added.

"That's right." Eden nodded, looking over to the door, seeing her sister. "Look who it is." Eden smirked at her sister.

"What is your deal?" Faith raised a brow, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I heard you and Bray are having a little bit of problems." Eden smirked.

"Oh really?" Faith sighed, her eye brow raised.

"Yeah, I hear he's not to happy about you doing FHM, I can't believe my baby sister is going to put herself on display for a magazine especially after what you said when I did Maxim, wow.. my sister is growing up." Eden laughed.

"Sasha." Faith growled

"Sorry, It slipped out." Sasha bit her lip, and shrugged.

"I guess, he's not okay with his girlfriend showing her naked body all over a magazine, just like he wasn't happy about your body being all over the internet." Eden shrugged

"Because of you." Faith snapped. "And my body isn't going to be naked, I've got complete creative control over wardrobe, so if I don't want to wear something because it's to skimpy I don't have too, guess what Eden, I don't have to be naked to have people look at me, imagine that." Faith spat.

"Yeah, well it didn't get your boyfriend to come home before 3 or 4 in the morning either did it?, at least my husband comes home and isn't around screwing other bitches." Eden snapped, taking a step towards Faith.

"Go to hell, just go to hell... and stay out of my life, Bray isn't cheating on me, I know you don't believe that, none of you probably believe that, but Bray loves me and he wouldn't cheat on me." Faith snapped, stepping towards Eden, Tamina stepping in between Faith and Eden, backing Faith up sensing this might get pretty ugly, I grabbed Eden also.

"Let's go outside.." Naomi stood up, Team BAD grabbing Faith and walking off.

I watched them take Faith, off Faith looked really upset, it looked as if she's going to cry. I shook my head. "You might of gone a little far Eden." I shook my head. "Your sister looks really upset."

"Do you think I like hurting my sister, but she needs to get her head out of the clouds." Eden shrugged. "He's no good for her, you know that."

"I know, but how long are we going to continue to do this?, it's pushing her away, is it worth pushing your sister so far away from us, that she won't come to us, if she needs help?" I raised a brow.

"Listen, she's my sister I know what's best for her Cody, now you are either going to help me, or you are going to have a very.. VERY unhappy wife." Eden spat.

I sighed, and nodded throwing my hands up in front of me. "I'm on your side, always you know that." I said.

Eden smiled, and nodded. "Good." Eden leaned in and kissed me. "Lets go." Eden, grabbed my hand and we both walked off, I know my wife just wants to protect her sister, but I can't help but notice, that it's driving a wedge between my wife and Faith, but Eden is my wife, and I have to go with her on this, otherwise my wife will make my life a living hell.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into my hotel room, throwing my bag on the bed, I sighed searching through the bag, grabbing out a new pair of panties, and a tank top to change into after my shower, it'd been a long day, with the fighting, and fighting with my sister, and then when I was working with Dolph, he had a problem keeping his hands to himself, but thankfully it wasn't on camera, so I wouldn't have to deal with an angry Bray going on about killing Ziggler. I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into Faith's hotel room, after bribing the guy at the counter with a couple hundred bucks, he finally told me what room Faith was in, and then I had to bribe someone in housekeeping to give me a pass-key to the rooms, I looked around saw Faith wasn't in the room, I heard the shower going and decided to go over to the bed, sitting down I turned on the TV, flipping through the stations, waiting for my beauty to get out of the shower, she wasn't going to come back to our room, so I'd go to hers, I meant it when I said I didn't want to sleep without Faith, she belongs with me, not in the hotel room, by herself. I heard the shower shut off, and turned the TV off, looking over to the door, when it opened seeing Faith walk out in a tank top and black pair of lace panties. I licked my lips, eyeing her up and down, she hadn't noticed me yet, as she was drying her hair.

Faith looked over to the bed, the towel dropping out of her hands. "What the hell?, how did you get in here?" Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you think I'm going to let anything keep me from you?" I raised a brow, standing up off the bed. "I told you, I'm going to fix this."

"I told you Bray, I needed time to think." Faith said, almost in a whine.

"I'm sorry, but we have to fix this, and it has to be done tonight." I sighed, walking closer to her. "Look, I know I've been acting like the worlds biggest jerk... staying out until early hours of the morning, but I swear to you Faith, I'm not cheating on you, I'd never and I mean NEVER, cheat on you, I was staying out because I couldn't deal with my feelings, with the way I felt about you doing that damn magazine, so I would go to bars and drink until it was closing time, and then wonder around aimlessly.. it was stupid, and I know that." I walked closer to Faith, taking her hand, before she could grab it from me. "I love you Faith, more then anything in this world, and I'd never.. I repeat, NEVER cheat on you, I know that's something I'd never be able to come back from, the one thing that would make me lose you, so why would I do it?"

Faith sighed, stepping towards me this time, instead of taking a step back like I had almost expected her too. "So, you've never even thought about it?" Faith raised a brow.

"NEVER." I reached out, caressing her face, I leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "I've got everything I could possibly want in a woman and more.. in you."

Faith smiled. "I know you aren't happy about the FHM photo shoot." Faith bit her lip, I of course wasn't far from happy about it, I still hate the idea of my Faith, being in that magazine, that is known for scandalous photos. "But I've been given complete creative control over wardrobe, that means I get to choose what I want to wear, if I think something is too skimpy or reveling, then it's out, .. I told them it was a big thing for me to keep it very classy, but I still want it to be sexy at the same time, so I'm going to have to show some skin." Faith continued, my body tensing up a bit. "But I promise you, My ass, and tits, are going to be totally covered up."

"I'm glad to hear that." I sighed.

"I've got an idea actually." Faith bit her lip. "Friday, they are sending a stylist over to help me with some looks for the shoot, that way I can figure out what is going to be to skimpy, what's going to show too much skin, before the day of the shoot, so it will save time,..." Faith leads me over to the bed, sitting down, I sat down next to her, not letting go of her hand. "What if you sit in on the fitting?, maybe it will help you, too see what I'll be wearing, to have some sort of say in it."

"What do you mean?, a say in it?" I raised a brow.

"If you see something that you absolutely don't like, or you think is too revealing, and you tell me you don't want me to wear it, then I won't wear it." Faith offered.

"You mean that?" I questioned.

"Yes, I love you Bray, if you aren't comfortable with me wearing something, then I won't, I understand it must be upsetting to have me do this photo shoot, but I just want you to know I'm trying to make this a easy as possible on you." Faith said softly. "Would that help at all?" Faith questioned.

I sighed and taught about it, it would help me some what, to know I had some kind of say in it, it showed me, she was trying to think about my feelings, she was thinking about ways to work through this. "It would help, I know you think it's crazy, but I just love you so much, I don't want the world to see everything you have to offer." I sighed.

"They won't see everything I have to offer Bray, I'm going to be covered up, I swear... you'll see I'm going to make this photo shoot Sexy, yet Classy... you'll see it's going to be great in the end." Faith smiled, and scoots over on my lap. "Besides, they get photos, but you.." Faith wrapped her arms over my shoulders. "You get the real thing, live in person... and you get the uncensored version." Faith smirked.

I licked my lips. "Oh, I like the uncensored version." I smirked, bringing my lips to her neck. "God I love you."

"I love you too Bray." Faith smiled, leaning down to kiss me. "So much." Faith smiled, god I missed that smile of hers.

"I've missed that beautiful smile of yours." I smiled, reaching out to move her hair out of her face.

"I've missed it being on my face." Faith smiled. "Are we okay now?" Faith bit her lip.

I stood up, grabbing her in my arms carrying her to the bed, laying her down. "Oh, I can show you, better then I can tell you." I smirked, hovering over her body.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled, Bray's arms finally around me, we finally made love, and it was amazing. Bray nuzzled my neck, his arms wrapped around me tighter. "We can never let something come between us, like this again." I looked back at Bray slightly.

Bray nodded, and kissed my cheek. "We won't let it happen again, I can't go this long without, having my arms around you, not to mention, making love." Bray sighed. "I know that wasn't your idea." Bray added.

"I was really worried there for a while... that you were going to someone else, that you didn't need me any more." I bit my lip.

"I'll always need you, I'm sorry I that let that thought even enter your mind, because it's not true, you mean everything to me Faith, there is never going to be another woman on the face of the earth, that could ever even hold a candle to you Faith... You are far to good for me Faith, and I know how lucky I am to have you, I'll never do anything that could ruin what we have." Bray said, as I turned myself around in his arms, so I was now facing him. "I love you so much Faith, if I've done one thing right in this world, it's loving you... you've made me a better person, even if you are the only person who sees it." Bray leaned in and kissed me.

"I do see it, and believe it or not, a few of my friends see it." I smiled, snuggling in closer to him. "I don't know if you know this or not, but since I've been with you, I've become the person I've always wanted to be, the person I think I've always been meant to be.. for the first time, I can be me... not who everyone else wants me to be.. You actually love me, for me... not who you want me to be." I smiled, as Bray reached out to caress my face.

"You are perfection woman, perfection." Bray smiled, leaning in to kiss me once again, I smiled and laid my head on his chest, Bray's arms wrapping around me tighter, I was so happy we were finally okay again, we were finally fixing things between us, I love this man, and I know he loves me, as long as we have each other to hell with everyone else.

* * *

 **A/N- Okay, well we now know where Cody stands a bit, we will see where Eden stands in the upcoming chapters, how do you feel about Faith's offer to Bray about the photo shoot?, do you think it will help put Bray's mind at ease?, hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for reading it. I'd love to know your over all thoughts on the chapter, please leave a review, and thanks to everyone who continues to review, favorite and follow the story. you guys are amazing. *HUGS***


	31. Revelations!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-The Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I smiled, as I felt Faith snuggle into me more, wrapping my arms around her, she looked up at me and smiled. 'What?" Faith raised a brow, probably noticing the smile plastered on my face.

"I'm just thinking, about how I'm the luckiest SOB on the face of this planet." I smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips softly, then nuzzling her neck. "You smell so delicious my beauty." I breathed in her scent.

"Bray." Faith whined, as my hand crept up under the covers, up her leg, finding her very wet, already. "Can't I get something to eat first?"

"I need you, we've got a lot of time to make up for." I rasped, against her neck, as I inserted two fingers into her wetness, palm facing up, so I could hit her sweet spot as I thrust my fingers up, causing her gasp to turn into a long drawn out moan. "Sweetest sound I've ever heard." I rasped.

"Oh, fucking.. yes.." Faith groaned, as she bucked her hips up to meet my hand, groaning loudly as I used my thumb, to rub her clit, going around in a circular motion. "Oh.. Fuck.. Bray." She panted, letting out a soft moan, in between each word.

It didn't take long before she let go, screaming out my name as she climaxed.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

We both lay, still spent from our love making, Bray wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to make up for the last few days, just when we were finished from round one, he was ready for round two, this man had the strongest sex drive, I've ever seen, not that I'm complaining. "You are so amazing, my beauty." Bray rolled over, wrapping an arm around my midsection. "So amazing." Bray nipped at my neck, causing a soft moan to escape my lips.

I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him, it wasn't to long until I felt his erection, against my leg, I shook my head, letting out a slight laugh. "Down boy." I groaned, as Bray was kissing, and sucking on my neck.

"I can't help it, he has a mind of his own." Bray rasped against my neck, biting down gently.

"I think, you need a cold shower, to cool .. him off." I smirked, I heard my phone go off, I rolled over to side of the bed, to grab my phone off the side table, when I felt Bray grab my ass. "Bray." I scolded, rolling back over to my back, phone in my hand.

"You are attached to that thing 24/7." Bray sighed.

"Am not." I shook my head, looking down at the text messages I'd had. I had a message from my mom, and one from Sasha.

"Who is it?" Bray raised a brow.

"My mom and Sasha, my mom she wants me to invite you to my dads birthday diner, she said she wants everyone to try to get along." I looked up at him.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Bray sighed.

"Can't you at least try it?, it will be nice, not to be there alone." I bit my lip.

Bray sighed, shaking his head. "Your sister, and brother-in-law, are going to use this to rag on me."

"My mom said she'd put down the ground rules, besides my sister doesn't want ruin my dads diner, if it gets too much, then we can leave." I bit my lip, I am hoping my sister could get along with me and Bray, for the sake of my dad, so I'm going to keep my fingers crossed.

Bray sighed, and nodded. "If that's what you want, I'll do it... but I don't know if it's such a good idea." Bray admitted. "What did Sasha want?"

"To make sure we were okay, she was worried about me last night... it wasn't a very good night at the arena." I admitted this time.

"What do you mean?" Bray raised a brow.

"My sister and I got into it, and it go pretty heated, and then I had to deal with Dolph." I sighed, Bray rolling his eyes at the mention of Dolph's name. "It just was an over all bad night." I sighed. "until I got back and fixed things with you." I added, giving him a peck on the lips, which made him smile.

"What was Dolph up too?" Bray raised his brow, I automatically wished I hadn't mentioned Dolph's name. "What is he trying now?" Bray almost growled.

"He was just being his normal flirty self, times 10." I sighed, I could see Bray tense up.

"He better keep his fucking hands to himself." Bray growled. "I swear if-." I cut him off, by placing my lips on his.

"I think he's trying to see how far he can push it, because he knows next Monday, you are going to be back, and he isn't going to be able to pull anything, because you'll be there, to keep an eye on him, which I know you will." I said, once I pulled away from the kiss.

"He better of gotten it out of his system, because if he tries anything once I'm back, I'll fucking rip him apart." Bray snarled, I snuggled in close to him, my arm wrapping around him, calming down a bit. "I can't stand that man." Bray sighed.

"I know, but you'll be back Monday, and it will be better..." I said, looking up at him. "I for one, can't wait.. that way I don't have to go 4 to 8 hours without your kisses." I smiled up at Bray, who in return, leaned down to capture my lips.

"That's for sure." Bray smiled, his hand reaching out to caress my face.

* * *

 _A Few Day's Later..._

 **-Faith's House-**

I smiled, walking into the house, I had to go to my doctors, to get my yearly check up, so I left Bray at the house, It was good to be home, I loved spending the few days with Bray, and of course Scout, actually Bray and Scout were getting along pretty well, actually so well, when I walked out, I saw Bray and Scout on the couch, Scout sitting next to Bray, his head on Bray's lap, watching the television. I shook my head, walking over to the chair sitting down. "Why so far away?" Bray raised a brow.

"You and Scout seem so comfortable, I figured I'd just sit over here." I shrugged.

Bray shook his head. "Get over here, I don't like you being so far away." Bray's mouth curved into a smirk. I smiled, standing up walking over to the couch, I sat down on the other side of Bray, his arms wrapping around me, the second I sat down, then leaning in to kiss me. "Much better." Bray smiled.

I smiled, my hand reaching out to pet Scout. "So, are you excited for this fitting?" I questioned, scooting more into his arms, smiling as he nuzzled my neck, nibbling at it slightly.

"I wouldn't say excited, I'm ready for it to be over." Bray shrugged, kissing from my neck, down to my shoulders. "Did they tell you who they are sending?.. Is it a woman or a man?" Bray raised a brow.

"I believe the names are Shelly, and her assistant Augusta.." I shrugged.

"Augusta, that sounds like a male name." Bray sighed.

"It is I believe." I nodded. "Oh, it's his job Bray, I'm sure he'll be completely professional.." I shrugged.

"He better be." Bray let out a frustrated growl, causing Scout to lift his head, Bray shook his head, and patted Scout on the head, Scout laying back down. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

"Oh, it won't be that bad I'm sure.." I shrugged.

"Another man, with his eyes on you, getting up close and personal, with my woman.. it's going to be horrible, there should be laws against that kind of torture." Bray shook his head.

I stood up, turning around and "Oh, and what would the punishment for my crime be then?" I licked my lips, as I straddled his lap.

Bray's eye brows shot up, and his hands automatically find my ass giving it a squeeze. "I'm sure, I could come up with a proper punishment..." Bray smirked, before capturing my lips with his, Bray growled as there was a knock on the door. "Worst timing ever." Bray husked.

"We will have to delay my punishment... now wont we?" I smirked, leaning in to kiss him, before standing up, earning a slap on the ass from Bray, as I walked to the door. I fixed myself before opening the door, smiling when I saw the two people standing in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Shelly Clinton, this is my assistant, Augusta Roland.." Shelly smiled, shaking my hand, I moved to the side allowing them to enter, Augusta dragging in two carts of clothes behind him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Faith Stiles.. that's Bray Wyatt my boyfriend, and that little guy is Scout." I smiled, both laughing when Scout jumped off the couch and barked. "I'll put him outside, so he's out of the way.." I patted my leg and set Scout outside, then walked back over to them.

"Well, how about we get started, we have some wonderful, choices for you." Shelly smiled. "We want to find about 6 outfits today, maybe 7, we have 3 different sets... a bedroom set, an outside pool set, and an indoor, sexy backdrop set, it will be like the different sides to you, you'll see.. it's going to be wonderful." Shelly added.

"Great." I smiled, following Shelly to the bedroom, leaving Augusta and Bray in the living room.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sat on the couch, very uncomfortable as I waited for Faith to come out, I looked over to the assistant, "So, how does your wife feel about you doing a job like this?" I raised a brow.

"No wife man, I like the single life to much... besides I like having my pick of the ladies, and I see plenty of beautiful women, I've gotten a load of dates from this, models, actresses, singers it's worlds best job, who wouldn't love to have their hands on a beautiful woman... sometimes my hand occasionally slips, you know accidently." Augusta smirked, with a shrug.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Yeah, well I'd advise you to make sure your hands don't slip... or you might lose them." I stated, standing up my arms over my chest. "If you know what I'm saying."

"I know what you're saying, don't worry man... I value my hands, so believe me, they won't be slipping." Augusta nodded, backing up a bit.

"Good." I said, in almost a growl.

"What do you think?" Faith walked out, my mouth dropped when I saw her in the Solid Black Lace Strappy Halter Two Piece Lingerie Set. "To Dark?..."

"We have a white one also, but I think this black one, looks perfect on her.." Shelly smiled.

I nodded, walking closer to her, Faith turning around. "It doesn't so too much in the back I don't think, what do you think Bray?" Faith turned her head to look back at me, biting her lip.

I looked her up and down, now I'd prefer her to be wearing a pair of sweat pants over that strappy pair of panties basically, but I knew I had to deal and it wasn't showing too much, now it did show off about a half an inch of her ass, but I could live with that. I looked over at the assistant Augusta or whatever his name is, and saw him eyeing her up and down, of course this caused the jealous side show up, and I reached out putting my hand on her ass, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful, I think it's fine." I smiled at her.

Faith smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "Looks like we have one option." Faith looked to Shelly.

"Perfect." Shelly smiled.

Shelly and Faith walked back to the bedroom, a few minutes later they walked back out, Faith had on another lingerie set on, this was red, and it had a Bra top, with a skirt bottom, with graters, Faith turned around and I shook my head, Faith turned her head to look at me, "Too short?" Faith raised a brow.

"Way too short." I nodded, if she had to do any bending over at all, her ass is going to be hanging out. "If you have to bend over Faith." I sighed.

"I didn't think about that, you're right." Faith nodded. "Next one." Faith shrugged.

They finally settled on another lingerie set, and finding the swim suits, where pretty easy, no we were on to the last set, I heard Shelly call for Augusta's help, with the fitting of the dress, I looked to Augusta before he got a chance to walk off. "Remember what I said." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Augusta swallowed hard and walked away. A few minutes later I saw Faith walk back out, wearing a sliver metallic Ruched mini dress, with a halter neckline and it had a plunging neckline, I think the woman said it was a plunging cowl neckline, whatever that was, the only thing I knew is it looked as if Faith's breasts were going to pop out, something I obviously didn't take to kindly too.

Faith raised a brow. "What is it Bray?" Faith raised a brow.

"Aren't you worried, you're going to pop out?" I raised a brow.

"That's what double stick tape is for, believe me, nothing is going to pop out." Shelly smiled.

"She's right, double stick tape, is a miracle worker." Faith smiled. "It will be fine." Faith added.

I nodded. "Okay, then as long as everything stays in place." I shrugged, and Faith smiled leaning in to give me a peck on the lips, Faith and Shelly found another choice for the shoot and Shelly and Augusta left, much to my liking I was more then ready for that to be over, finally it was, and we didn't have to worry about it again until the shoot in a couple weeks.

Faith and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV, I had my arms around her, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "Bray." Faith whined.

"Hmm." I continued to nuzzle her neck, kissing down her neck, to her shoulder.

"We can't continue this until we go to the store." Faith pushed me off of her.

"Why's that?" I raised a brow.

"We need to get condoms." Faith shrugged.

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow, we hadn't used condoms since we had hooked up the first night, at the club, most of the time because we didn't have time to use them, when we go near each other, our clothes just came off, we didn't give condoms a second thought. "Since when do we need condoms?"

Faith sighed. "Because, when I went to the doctor today, I was supposed to go get another shot, for birth control, and well we deiced it was better to do an implant, because of my job it will be easier on me.. and they can't do it until next week, so we need to use condoms until then.. to be on the safe side." Faith shook her head. "Wow, that really worried you... what did you think something was going on?"

"Normally if a woman wants to use condoms all of the sudden, there is something up... so yes it worried me a bit." I sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry to worry you, I just want to be on the safe side." Faith leaned over, to kiss me. "Last thing I want is a bunch of little whining, nagging, children running around." Faith shrugged, standing up walking out to the kitchen. I raised my brow, although we've never talked about children, and I'm not really wanting children, not yet at least, maybe not at all but I'm not completely shut off to the idea, Faith now, she seemed as if she never wants children, something I defiantly didn't see that coming.

* * *

 **-Faith's Bedroom-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

"Still amazing, even with a condom.. although, the way we make love, we are going to need a few more boxes... you know, once a night is never enough." Bray smirked, before leaning over, to kiss me, and wrap his arms around me.

"You are right about that." I smiled, snuggling into his arms more.

"I was thinking." Bray looked over at me, his face turning more serious.

"About what?" I raised a brow.

"Earlier, you seemed as if you really don't want children... ever." Bray raised a brow.

"Because, I don't." I shrugged.

"Why?" Bray raised a brow.

"It's not my thing." I shrugged. "I didn't think it was yours either."

"It's not, I mean.. I'm not totally put off to the idea, but as of now, it's not a good thing for me, but you seem so put off by the whole idea of kids, and I'll admit, it's something I didn't expect." Bray admitted.

"Look some people aren't meant to be parents, and some people don't deserve to be parents." I shook my head. "It's as simple as that." I added.

"and you don't think you are meant to be a mother?, or you don't deserve to be a mother?" Bray raised a brow.

"Both I guess." I shrugged, and let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Why?" Bray questioned.

"Because, I have my reasons." I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about it, I really didn't want him to know the reason, I don't want to be a mother.

"Well, what are they?" Bray raised a brow.

"Bray.. why does it matter so much to you?" I sighed. "Why can't you just let it go?... For once?" I added

"Because, I just think it's something I should know, we are together, we are sharing our life together, shouldn't we be 100 percent honest with each other." Bray sighed. "Why is it you believe, you don't deserve to be a mother?, you are the kindest person I've ever met, I just don't understand it."

"Because, I had a chance, and I killed my baby okay, I had an abortion." I spat out, shaking my head.

"Whoa, What?" Bray sat up, looking extremely shocked.

"I got pregnant, and I had an abortion... 7 years ago.." I sighed. "I didn't think I had a choice." I added

"What do you mean?, what made you think you had to get an abortion." Bray shook his head.

"Because, I couldn't carry the child of my rapist... I just couldn't okay." I shook my head, standing up off the bed, walking into the restroom, I needed to compose myself.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sat on the bed, still taking in everything Faith had told me, she'd had an abortion, then I find out she was raped?, I didn't know any of this, so obviously it was a big shock to me. I looked at the door, as Faith walked out of the rest room, Faith climbed back in bed. I leaned over to kiss the top of her head. Faith just looked up at me, not a smile, not a frown, not a single emotion showed on her face. "Have you ever told anyone?" I raised a brow.

"No.. nobody." Faith shook her head. "You are the only person, I've told ... about either thing." Faith shook her head, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You never told the cops?" I shook my head.

"No, I was too afraid they wouldn't understand it, or believe it... " Faith sighed. "It was hard for me to believe myself."

"Faith, you can talk to me, you need to let it out, it obviously is still hurting you.." I ran my hand through her hair, looking down at Faith, I saw a tear in the corner of her eye. "Please, just tell me what happened."

Faith sighed and nodded. "I was with my ex, his name was Carlos... well, he told me that his friends thought I was hot, and he asked me to have a foursome.. with him and his two buddies... I told him no, I couldn't do it.. he kept on about how If I was a good girlfriend I'd do it, and eventually I agreed to it.. but when it came time for it to happen, we were having a few drinks, and I decided I couldn't do it, it wasn't me, I wasn't that kind of girl, so I told him I couldn't do it, I was backing out." Faith bit her lip, shaking her head. "But Carlos, said I already agreed to it, and his friends were already looking forward to it, so I didn't have a choice, I told him I wasn't going to do it, and tried to leave, but his friends grabbed me, and tore my clothes off, I tried to fight them off, but I was no match for the three of them, Carlos helped hold me down, while his friends took turns on me, then he took his turn... I remember, crying, pleading with him to get them off of me, to help me... not to let them do this, but he didn't stop them, he was enjoying it, he was enjoying watching his friends rape his girlfriend, the woman he said he loved." Faith looked down, shaking her head she was now in tears.

I looked at her, I have never had such anger in my body, hearing what those three men did to Faith, it put such anger, and hatred for those men into my body.

"When they were finally done, they threw me out of his house, in nothing but a pair of shoes, and an oversized t-shirt... I drove home, and took about 20 showers... it still didn't make me feel any less dirty... I got a text from him about 2 hours later, he told me it was over, he couldn't be with me any more, because I wasn't a supportive girlfriend... I couldn't deal with him, I didn't think the police would believe me, I mean I agreed to it, I had been drinking, so when I got a call from my friend the next day, wanting me to spend the weekend with her, in Atlanta I agreed to it, I needed to get away from there, I needed to clear my head, when I got there I decided I didn't want to come back, so I dropped out of school, and stayed in Atlanta.. " Faith sighed, and looked over at me, the pain in her eyes, killed me, I hated seeing that in her eyes, I just wanted to take it away from her. "Awhile later I wasn't feeling well, and I went to the doctors, he told me I was pregnant, and the timeline actually lined up, around the time of the rape, so I didn't know who the father was, it could of been Carlos, it could of been one of his friends, I just didn't know.. but I did know I couldn't carry the child of my rapist... I didn't have anyone, I didn't want my family to know, I didn't want my friends to know, I didn't have anyone to turn to, anyone to help me, so I did the only thing I thought I could... I got an abortion.. and once I had it, I instantly hated myself.. it was going against everything I was thought, everything I grew up believing.. so I promised myself, I'd never speak of it, especially to my parents, they'd hate me, they'd never speak to me again... my friends wouldn't understand, my family wouldn't understand, they'd all hate me.." Faith shook her head, looking down to the bed again. "So you see Bray, I'm a horrible person.. I don't deserve to be a mother, I don't deserve to have a child.. I threw that away 7 years ago.."

I took Faith into my arms as she broke down, tears flowing from her eyes. I pulled away, forcing Faith to look at me. "You aren't a horrible person, Faith.. you did the only thing you thought you could do, you were all alone, you didn't have anyone you thought you could go to, no one can jude you for that... until they have been in your position, they can't judge you." I said, my hand reaching out to caress her face. "And neither can I, nor would I.. I'd never judge you for something you did in your past... I'm in no position to judge you..."

"So.. y-you don't hate me?" Faith raised a brow, sniffling as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"NEVER.." I kissed the top of her head. "There is nothing that could ever make me hate you, I love you more then anything.. and nothing will ever change that, I'm glad you finally let it out, you don't have to go through this alone,... you'll never have to go through anything else alone, you will always have me Faith, I just wish you never had to go through that... "

Faith wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. "I love you Bray." Faith said softly.

"I love you too.." I kissed the top of her head. "Forever."

"I'm tired, I just want to sleep." Faith said pulling away. "Can you do something for me?"

"Name it, tell me what you need... and I'll do it." I nodded.

"Can you just hold me?" Faith bit her quivering lip.

I scoot down, taking Faith into my arms, I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her tightly. I continue to hold her, running my hands through her hair, Faith finally feel asleep, after about 15 minutes of crying, I'd never seen Faith like this, and I didn't like it one bit, I wish there was a way to wipe all the pain away from her, this had defiantly been a night of revelations.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, that was defiantly a revelation, hopefully she'll let Bray help her through this, thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again as always, for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story.**


	32. Til My Last Breath!

_...Sunday Morning..._

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I rolled over, to find Faith wasn't in bed with me. It'd been rough for Faith and I, she had been really distant, she didn't want to talk to me, about it, or anything really. I heard the shower going and knew she was taking a shower, we had her fathers birthday dinner tonight, and of course I hadn't even really met her parents, or anyone else in her family, besides Eden, so I don't know how that's going to go. I hope it goes well, of course, because Faith isn't in a good mind set right now, and doesn't need any more stress.

I looked over to the door, when I heard it open and saw Faith walk out of the bathroom, after putting on her clothes for the day, a dark pair of blue jeans, which made her ass look absolutely amazing, and a light blue flowy cami. Faith walked over to the side of the bed, looking down at her phone, she gasped when I pulled her into the bed, my arms wrapping around her. "Are you okay?" I questioned, placing a light kiss on her neck.

Faith nodded, and sighed as she laid her head back on my chest. "I'm fine." Faith said softly, her arms wrapping around mine.

"No you're not." I sighed, kissing her neck once again.

"I will be though." Faith shrugged, letting out a slight sigh as she sat up, and turned to face me. "I'll be fine, I just haven't thought about it in a long time, I just need to put it away again, and I'll be fine." Faith sighed.

"You don't need to put it away, to hide it.. you need to find away to get past it." I said, my hand reaching out to caress her cheek.

"I don't know how." Faith admitted, biting her lip, before leaning in and laying her head on my chest, snuggling up against me more.

"I'll help you Faith, I'll help you in anyway I can." I kissed the top of her head, as I ran my hand, through her hair. "You know that."

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I watched Bray walk out of the bathroom, and smiled slightly at him, he'd put his hair back, and done something to control his beard, it was a different side of him, but I liked it. I slipped on my black fitted open front short Ruched sleeve shrug cardigan, before turning back around and fixing my make-up. I felt Bray's arms wrap around me, from behind, and I smiled. "You better watch your hands, my boyfriend is a little on the jealous side, and he doesn't like to share." I said, slipping around to face him.

Bray laughed, and leaned in to kiss me. "You are right about that." Bray said, before kissing me again.

"You look almost like a compleately different man." I smiled, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"I thought I should clean up a bit... I've never been the type you bring home to mom and dad, but I'm thinking its what you are supposed to do." Bray shrugged. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled, laid my head on his chest, Bray planting a kiss on the top of my head. "Are you ready to do this?" I questioned, looking up to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be.. So let's do this." Bray said, taking my hand both of us walking to the door.

* * *

 **-Restaurant-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

Cody and I had made it to the restaurant, before my parents, when I showed up, a few of my cousins and 2 of my aunts and an uncle had made it to the restaurant. Everyone was talking amongst each other, I looked to the door, and saw my sister walking through the door, Bray Wyatt of course in toe, that man doesn't want to let her out of his sight. "Is that Faye's new dude?" My cousin Austin said, looking at Bray and Faith.

"Yes, unfortunately." I sighed, my eyes rolling as I spoke.

"That's defiantly different.. for her." My Aunt Netty said.

"I know, I just hope she smartens up and leaves him before long." I shook my head.

"What's so wrong with him?" Austin questioned.

"He isn't worth her time, not to mention he's a monster, he's going to bring her down." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest as my sister and Bray started over to the group. "I'm surprised you showed up."

"I wouldn't let dad down." Faith shrugged.

"Sure and this isn't." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, how about you two try to get a long for your fathers sake." Cody my husband, interrupted.

"I second that." Aunt Netty added. "So, how long have you two been together." she questioned.

"Officially, about 3 weeks... but we've known there was something between us, for much longer.." Faith smiled up at Bray, who leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"How did you guys meet?" Sheldon, another cousin of mine questioned.

"Yeah, Faith.. tell them how you met." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We met at a club." Faith shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and you hooked up with him on the first night too." I added.

Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning around and walking off, in a huff, Bray close behind.

"Nice, Eden." Cody shook his head.

"I didn't believe it when your parents said you two weren't on the best of terms, but wow." Aunt Netty shook her head.

"My sister, isn't thinking.. she's completely lost her mind, she won't listen to anything I say, I've always been right about every single man she's ever been with, but still she's going to keep making this mistake." I shook my head.

"Not every man is the same sweetie... if I remember, your father told me the same thing about your uncle Johnny, but look at us, 25 years married, and still going strong." Aunt Netty smiled.

"Bray isn't uncle Johnny, I can promise you that." I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, why wouldn't my family take my word for it?

* * *

 **-Outside In The Back-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I followed Faith outside to the back ally, I place my hand on the small of her back. "You okay?" I questioned.

Faith looked back at me, and shook her head. "I don't know why she hates me so much?" Faith threw herself into my arms, in return I instantly wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly.

"She doesn't hate you I'm sure of that." I sighed, my hand running through her hair.

"It feels like it." Faith sighed, still laying her head on my chest.

"She has to get over it, sooner or later." I shook my head. "Come on, let's go inside." I said pulling away, reaching out to caress her face.

"Yeah, my parents should be showing up soon." Faith nodded, letting out a sigh and taking my hand. "Hopefully, my sister will keep her mouth shut, at least while my parents are here." Faith said, as we walked into the building again.

* * *

 **-Inside-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Bray and I walked inside, we made it just in time to see my parents greeting everyone, my father spotted me, I walked over to my parents, and hugged my dad. "Happy Birthday daddy." I smiled, pulling away.

"Thanks, Angel." My dad smiled, Angel was not only my middle name, it was my nickname from my dad since I was a little girl.

"Dad, mom... This is Bray Wyatt..." I smiled up at Bray. "Bray this is my mother and father, Brian and Diana Stiles."

My dad raised a brow, looking him up and down, I held my breath, until I saw my dad extend his hand to Bray, and offer a small smile, I knew it was partly for show for me, my father hasn't ever really been too keen on any man I've ever dated in my life, he's always been a little over protective, me being the youngest and all. "Nice to meet you Bray." My father nodded.

"You also." Bray nodded, shaking my fathers hand.

"I assume you and your sister will be getting along today?" My mother raised a brow.

"Of course mom... I know I'll be doing my best." I nodded. "It's Eden you have to worry about." I added.

"Well, I hope both of you can keep yourselves in check." My mother sighed.

My parents walked off, to finish talking with everyone else. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I smiled up at Bray.

"The night has just begun." Bray sighed, shaking his head, taking my hand in his.

"You're right, but at least we got through the awkward greetings." I nodded.

"Yeah, now we just have to do with the rest of the awkward night." Bray sighed.

"At least we have each other tonight." I reminded him.

Bray nodded. "You're right." Bray smiled slightly, and leaned down to kiss me softly.

We all sat down at the table, after about 10 more minutes of random discussions, I sat next to my mom, and Bray was next to me of course, unfortunately my sister was right across from us, sending us dirty looks the whole time, while our father was telling stories, about his life, and stories about mine and Eden's childhood, of course they had to be rather embarrassing ones.

I looked over to the bar, it was an open bar, and really needed a drink, I stood up and excused myself, walking over to the bar, to grab a drink. I stepped up to the bar. "Vodka tonic please." I said softly.

A woman bartender smiled and fixed it for me, she turned back around to finish what she was doing before, I looked to the right of me, behind the bar, I almost dropped my drink, when I saw him, I hadn't seen the man in 7 years and of course, he'd be working here, the same place, that my father was having his celebration. It was Carlos, I wanted to throw up, I wanted to throw my drink at him, he looked at me, and licked his lips, I tightened the grip on my drink, as I stood there un able to move. "Well, look who we have here." Carlos smirked, looking me up and down. "Long time no see, Faye... still looking fucking sexy." Carlos licked his lips.

I shook my head, and swallowed hard, backing up before turning around and making a b-line, for my seat, sitting down, I took a huge gulp of my drink, Bray must of noticed, something was up, and put his hand over, my hand that I had placed on the table. "You okay?" Bray whispered, calming my shaking hand, gripping it tightly.

I bit my lip and looked over at him, nodding I took another sip. "Just fine." I whispered.

I almost jumped out of my seat when my sister squealed. "Carlos." Eden smiled, back at him as he placed a drink in front of her.

Bray's grip on my hand became even tighter, as he looked over at me, and I nodded, knowing he was wondering if that was the Carlos from my past. I placed my other hand, over his on top of mine, when I felt his whole body tense up, I knew he wanted to attack him, but I couldn't allow that to happen of course, I knew Bray, and I knew if Bray got his hands on Carlos, it'd be over, he's probably kill Carlos.

"Long time no see, Eden." Carlos, smirked.

"Did you say hi to Faith?" My sister looked over to me.

"Yeah, I did.. Faye, wasn't too talkative." Carlos looked over at me, eyeing Bray. "You must be the lucky new guy, in Faye's life?" Carlos looked behind him, when the woman bartender yelled for him. "Well, duty calls." Carlos smiled. "Good seeing you Faye.." He winked at me, before walking off.

I could of thrown up all over the table, at the moment.

"I have to say, I don't know why you ever left him Faith.." Eden shook her head. "I mean he was okay with how you were, ... you know, needy.. and explorative." Eden shrugged. "I mean, I remember when you and him had a four- " I cut Eden off, throwing my drink in her face, to shut her up. "What the hell?" Eden snapped.

"Shut up.." I snapped. "Just shut the fuck up." I grabbed my purse, looking up to Bray, giving him a look, to say I needed to get out of here. Damn I knew I shouldn't of told Eden what he wanted me to do. "I'm sorry dad, I can't do this." I shook my head, biting my lip, Bray grabbing my hand both of us getting out of that place and in a hurry.

* * *

 _*Eden's POV*_

I shook my head, using the napkin to wipe myself off. "Dad... Faith is out of control." I snapped at him.

"No sweetheart.. you are.." My father shook his head, standing up from his chair. "Why would you try to cause problems, for your sister?" My father shook his head. "Eden I have never been so disappointed in you." My father looked to the ground. "I'm sorry but I'm going to leave, I don't feel like celebrating, not when I can't have both of my daughters here to do it with me, one night to spend with my family, that's all I wanted." My father then grabbed his keys off the table, and walked out, my mother running after him.

I sighed, shaking my head, damn it, I didn't want to ruin my fathers celebration, but I did, with the help of Faith, why did she have to bring him today?, it was supposed to be for family.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I opened the door, Faith walking in before me, I shut the door, watching Faith take her shoes off, and walk over climbing up on the bed, and curling up at the top. I sighed, shaking my head, I walked over climbing on the bed next to her, once she felt the bed move, she rolled over, wrapping her arms around my body, laying her head on my chest. "Do you need anything?" I questioned.

"No, I'm tired... I just want to lay down." Faith said softly.

"Okay." I nodded.

"I hate him...7 years and I still have so much hate for that man." Faith sighed. "I hate all three of them, but him more then anyone... he was supposed to protect me, he was my boyfriend, he was supposed to stop them from hurting me like that, not enjoy it, and join in." Faith shook her head, the tears filling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I sighed, my hand running through her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I feel like you are the only one I can count on, I can't count on my own sister... did you see what she tried to do back there?" Faith shook her head. "I know you'll never hurt me, you'll never let me be hurt like that... you'll always, protect me." Faith said softly.

"Til my last breath." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Bray." Faith looked up at me.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I love you too.. more then anything in this world." I sighed, my hand rubbing her back softly, lulling her to sleep, she must of been real tired, because with in 5 minutes, she was sleeping.


	33. Forever and Always!

**-The Arena-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

Cody and I were backstage, talking to his bother Dustin, and my parents. My dad was still pretty upset about what had happened last night, at his party. I'd apologized like a million times, he finally just told me to drop it, and to do my best to get along with my sister and Bray tonight, I was at work so of course I'm going to do my best, not just because of my mom and dad, but because this is my job, and I don't need any more problems or drama.

I smiled at Dolph who had walked over, he smiled and shook my fathers hand, and gave my mother a hug. "Good to see you two again." Dolph smiled, at my parents.

"Like wise." My mother smile.

"I guess Bray is coming back tonight." Dolph looked over to me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Unfortunately." I sighed, and looked to my father. "I know, I'm going to be nice dad." I shake my head, crossing my arms over my chest as I see my sister walking down the hall, with Sasha and Tamina.

"Hey daddy." My sister hugged my dad, then my mom. I rolled my eyes, as my dad smiled at her. I swear my sister can do no wrong in his or my mothers eyes. "Dad, mom... this is Sasha Banks, .. and Tamina Snuka.." Faith pointed to Sasha then to Tamina.

"Nice to meet you both.." My father smiled, at both ladies.

"I don't see Bray." Dolph looked behind them.

"He's got a meeting with creative right now." Faith shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll put his own little spin on our storyline." Dolph nodded.

"Oh, like you did?" Faith rolled her eyes slightly.

Dolph shook his head. "Nice instagram picture by the way." Dolph added.

"I know, I love it." Faith smiled, talking about the picture she'd posted on instagram of her and Bray.

"Yeah, you guys make a good looking couple." Sasha smirked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I know we do.." Faith smiled. "We should get going, I've got to get ready for tonight, I've got a photoshoot, before the show." She hugged both my parents before leaving.

"I just wish you two would get along." My father sighed.

"I'm trying." I shook my head.

"Not very hard." My mother added.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked backstage, down the hall, I ran into my beauty. I instantly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a kiss, before pulling away. "Who was on the phone?" I raised a brow, remembering she was on the phone before I'd made it to her.

"Oh no one, wrong number." Faith shrugged.

"You sure?" I raised a brow, she looked like she was in an intense conversation when I was walking up.

"Yep.. that's all." Faith shrugged, with a small smile. "I'm so glad you are back at work... now I don't have to be away from you for so long." Faith smiled, her arms wrapping around me.

I smiled, I knew she was changing the subject, but I was letting it go, it wasn't worth getting into it at work right now. I leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "So am I... I hate being away from you for so long... I just want to have my hands on you at all times." I smirked, my arms wrapping around her tighter, pulling her against my body.

"How did the meeting with creative go?" Faith questioned.

"Pretty good, we've got some things in the works for tonight." I smirked.

"I bet you do." Faith laughed, and leaned in to kiss me. "So, do you have a match tonight?" Faith questioned.

"Nope.. but I'll be doing some in ring work." I stated.

"That will be great, well I hear Eden will be interviewing you." Faith nodded.

"That's what I hear.." I sighed. "I wish it was you though." I said, nuzzling her neck, Faith giggling as I do so.

"Must you two be all over each other?, all the time?" I heard Eden's voice moving closer to us.

I looked over and saw Eden, and Cody along with her parents. I saw her fathers eyes narrow on my hands, that were firmly planted on Faith's ass, I decided it's never a good idea to feel up a fathers daughter in front of him, so I dropped my arms from her.

"Must you always act like a jealous bitch?" Faith rolled her eyes. "Are you that jealous of the attention I'm getting from Bray?, come on Cody if you'd pay your wife a little more attention then she might back off my relationship a bit." I looked down at Faith, and nodded she was right, it was like Eden was jealous that someone would pay so much attention to Faith.

"Okay you two.. both of you to your separate corners." Faith's mother sighed.

"Sorry, she's acting like a bitch." Faith shrugged.

"Language Faith." Her mother scolded

This comment made Faith roll her eyes. "Sorry." Faith shook her head.

"I've never seen you two at each others throats like this." Her father shook his head. "I've never seen you like this at all Faith." He added.

"Because you refuse to see anything wrong with your precious Faith." Eden rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt.. but we are ready for you Faith." Backstage hand said, walking up behind us.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Faith smiled to the man, and he walked off. "I've got to go, I've got a photo shoot." Faith shook her head.

"We'll talk about this later." Her mother sighed.

"Fine." Faith shrugged.

"I'll walk you." I looked down at Faith, who nodded and took my hand as we walked off.

* * *

 **-In The Ring(On Screen)-**

Dolph was finishing up his match with Zack Ryder, he sets him up for the _Famouser_ , then the lights go out, when the lights come back on, I'm standing in the middle of the ring, Zack Ryder is laid out, I smirk over at Dolph who looks concerned, he goes to run out of the ring but Luke, Erick, and Braun, are all on the apron, blocking his path. He runs for me throwing fists at me. Braun and Luke grab him holding him for me, as I start to deliver some punches of my own.

I laughed, as I backed up and looked at him, throwing my arms in the air. "You think you are a match for me?" I taunted him, smacking him.

I grabbed him, setting him up for Sister Abagail, leaning over I kissed his forehead, then sent him crashing to the mat, by hitting Sister Abagail. I stood up, standing over him, gloating, with a big grin on my face. As creative instructed me, I headed to the ropes beginning to exit the ring, until I looked behind me, and hear Dolph attempting to stand up. I looked over to Braun, signaling for him to come closer, I whispered in his ear, just what I wanted him to do.

Braun nods to me, and walks over grabbing Dolph up by his hair, and putting him in a lifting arm triangle choke, I smirked leaning against the ropes, finally I signal for Braun, to let him go. I walked over, leaning down, I grabbed his hair, lifting his head up. "It'll never be you... It'll never be you." I spat, then smashed his face into the mat.

* * *

 **-Backstage(On Screen)-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

"I'm Eden Stiles, and I'm standing backstage, with the Wyatt Family." I looked over to Bray, forcing a smile for the camera. "Bray, what was that attack on Dolph Ziggler all about?" I questioned.

"Oh, Dear Eden.. when someone tries to come between me, and mine.. well, I have no choice but to show them, why I'm the new face of fear." Bray smirked over at me. "And as long as he continues to come after what's mine, I'll continue to show him, how dangerous I can truly be." Bray stated, without giving me a chance to say another word, he walked off, followed by his family.

"Well, that answers our questions.. kinda." I shrugged, and shook my head as the camera cut.

* * *

 **-Off Camera-**

"Thank god, that's over." I sighed, shaking my head. My parents walked over to me.

"You seemed to work together pretty well." My father said.

"It's my job dad, of course I'm going to get along with him... that doesn't mean I like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Where did your sister go?" My mother questioned.

"Ran off as fast as she could with Bray of course, he doesn't like to let her out of his sight." I shook my head.

"Oh, will you back off your sister?" My father sighed.

"I'm only looking out for her." I replied.

"She's an adult Eden." My mother shook her head. "You've got to stop trying to control your sister, she doesn't need it."

"So everyone says.. when he breaks her head, I'll be the first one to say I told you so." I stated, my arms crossed over my chest.

* * *

 **-Empty Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into the room, and saw Bray. "I have a feeling, that last part wasn't supposed to happen." I said, walking over to Bray.

"You're right about that." Bray shrugged. "Just putting on a show.. as Ziggler would say." He smirked.

I shook my head, and put my arms around him. "It was very entertaining I'll admit." I smiled, Bray leaning down and kissing me.

"I'm glad you thought so." Bray laughed, his hand coaming through my hair.

"We were looking for you." I heard my fathers voice from the door.

"You could of texted me." I said, dropping my arms from Bray.

"I don't text honey, you know that." My father shook his head.

"Yeah, I forgot, mom just learned how to text." I sighed. "What did you need?"

"I wanted you and your sister to talk, so I think you two need to have it out, how about you come to our house tomorrow." My father said.

"Great more, Faith's so perfect, Faith can do no wrong." My sister rolled her eyes.

"My god Eden.. what is your deal?" I snapped.

"I'm so tired of the perfect Faith act.. I'm not buying it I never have.. especially after you decided to act like a whore and have a foursome... I've never done something like that, and I'm still not good enough, but then again, I'm not the perfect innocent Faith." Eden rolled her eyes.

My mouth dropped open, and my eyes widened. "I never had a foursome... those son of bitches raped me." I snapped, instantly regretting the words that had left my mouth, oh god I didn't want to tell them that, but Eden had to bring it up, had to make it seem I was some kind of whore.

"What?" My mothers eyes widened.

I looked up to Bray, as if to say what do I do, Bray placed a hand on my back and nodded, telling me to tell them.

"Faith." My mother walked closer to me. "What are you talking about?"

"I never had a foursome, I couldn't go through with is.. but they wouldn't let me leave, Carlos held me down, while they took turns on me, ..." I shook my head, biting me lip. "I didn't leave because I was embarrassed about a foursome Eden, I left because I couldn't face the three of them, I couldn't deal with seeing their faces, day after day.." I looked to the ground, shaking my head.

My sister walked over to me. "I-I.. had no idea." she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My mother questioned. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" she added

"I didn't think I could, I didn't think anyone would understand, that anyone would believe me, or even care... so I left town, I didn't have the nerve to show my face around school any more, so I dropped out and moved with Keisha in Atlanta." I finally admitted.

"We would of believed you, we would of helped you." My father shook his head, taking me in his arms. "You should of told us."

"I know, but at that time, I didn't think I could.. " I shook my head, pulling away.

I looked over to my sister who was almost in tears, she walked over to me throwing her arms around me. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Eden shook her head. "I should of known something was up, I should of questioned why you left and dropped out of school, I wish I would of." Eden shook her head.

"It's okay Eden." I said softly.

I looked over to the door, when I heard someone walk in, it was Cody. "Everything okay?" He questioned.

"Yes.." I said wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked to my parents. "I'm tired, I'm going to head to the hotel." I said softly.

"You sure you going to be okay?" My mother questioned.

"Yes, I'll be fine... I've got Bray." I nodded, hugging her then my father.

"Call us if you need anything." My mother said.

"Me too." Eden added.

"Take care of her." My father looked to Bray.

"I will." Bray nodded, taking my hand walking me out the door.

* * *

 _*Eden's POV*_

I watched the door close and shook my head. "I had no idea." I shook my head, still in shock, all these years, I really thought she'd left because of the foursome, but it turns out, that wasn't the reason at all, I really hated the fact that I didn't notice something was wrong with her, I wish she would of told me before, so she wouldn't of had to go through it all this time by herself.

"None of us did." My father shook his head.

"What's going on?" Cody raised a brow.

"Not now Cody." I shook my head. "Just not now."

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was laying in the bed, when I watched Faith walk out of the bathroom, and climb into bed, getting under the covers, she cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. "You okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Faith sighed.

"You need anything?" I questioned.

"This right here, is all I need... you holding me, makes me feel so much better." Faith looked up to me. "I'll be fine, as long as you never let me go." Faith said softly.

"That will never happen, I'll always be here, forever and always." I said softly, leaning down to kiss her. "I love you Faith.. so much."

"I love you too Bray.." Faith smiled up at me. "Forever and Always." Faith added with a smile, and a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, she finally told her family, do you think this will bring Faith and Eden together?, or do you think Eden's hatred for Bray will over power that? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please leave a review, I love hearing yall's feedback! Thanks You all rock!**


	34. Stuck With Me Forever!

_...The Next Morning..._

 _*Faith's POV*_

 **-Bray and Faith's Hotel Room-**

I rolled over, reaching out I didn't feel Bray in bed, I sighed shaking my head, I sat up slowly, looking around. I looked at the bathroom door, and it was open so he wasn't in there. I sighed, looking over to the table, I reached over and grabbed my phone, I started to dial Bray's number, but then put it down when I saw the door open, and Bray walk through the door, holding a bag of food, and a cup of hot chocolate. "Morning beautiful." Bray smiled, handing me the cup of hot coco, and sitting on the bed, in front of me.

"Morning." I smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"I thought, you'd want some breakfast when you woke up... I didn't think it'd take so long." Bray said handing me my breakfast sandwich.

"Yum." I said, with a smile and then taking a bite. After I was finished eating, I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." Bray smiled, his hand reaching around finding it's place on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. "How are you feeling?" Bray questioned.

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged. "I'm glad, it's over ... and finally out in the open I guess."

"I know, your mom and wanted you to talk to them today... are you going to go over and talk to them?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I texted mom last night, and told her I'd meet them in a few hours." I nodded.

"Do you need me to come?" Bray questioned.

"No, I'll be fine... it's better if I do it myself." I stated.

"Are you going to tell them, Everything?" Bray raised a brow.

"Not about the abortion, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." I admitted.

"Alright, well ... you know I'll be close if you need me." Bray leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and nodded. "I know, ... I love you." I smiled

"I love you too." Bray smiled, leaning in to kiss my lips softly.

* * *

 **-Faith and Eden's Parents Home-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

I smiled at my father as he walked down the stairs, I'd been in the living room with my mother. "Faith isn't here yet?" My father looked around.

"Not yet, any minute.. I believe." I said, looking down at my watch.

"I can't believe, Faith kept this from us for so long." My mother shook her head.

"I know, ... Why didn't she think she could tell us?" I shook my mothers head.

"I don't know, we will have to talk to her about that." My mom shook head.

We all looked behind us, when we here the door open. "Hey Angel." My father said, with a smile as he saw Faith walk through the door, shutting it behind her.

"Hey dad." Faith said softly, hugging my father, who instantly opened his arms to her.

"How are you doing sweetie?" My mother questioned, hugging my sister also.

"Okay I guess." My sister shrugged.

I walked over, giving my sister a hug quickly.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

My sister, had gotten a call from Cody, I guess she had forgot to tell him, she was leaving this morning, and he was wondering where'd she had gone. I figured, I'd call and check in with Bray real quickly.

 _"Hello, Beautiful." Bray said, once he answered._

"Hey." I said softly, a small smile appearing on my face, once I heard his voice

 _"How's it going?" Bray questioned._

"We haven't started, Eden's on the phone with Cody so.. we are waiting." I said softly. "And I knew I'd feel better hearing your voice." I admitted

 _"I see, well... I'm sure everything will go well." Bray said. "You know I'm always up for hearing the beautiful sound of your voice."_

"I know, I just ... I'm just nervous." I sighed. "You always know just the right thing to say."

 _"I do what I can." Bray said, I could almost see his smile when I closed my eyes, for a brief second "It will be okay, you know I'm not to far away, if you need me." Bray said._

"I know, I'll be fine, ... I'll see you when I get back to the hotel." I said softly.

 _"Alright, I've got everything packed, so we can leave when you get back." Bray said. "I love you." He added._

"I love you too.. see you soon." I said, then hung up , turning to see my mother, father, and Eden, who had finished her call.

"So, why don't we all sit in the living room." My mother said.

We all made our way back to the living room, I sat on the couch, my mother sitting next to me, in the middle of the couch, my sister on the other side, and my father in his recliner.

"Okay, you told us what happened, ... but we need to know everything, everything that happened that night." My father said.

I shook my head. "I told you everything, he asked me to have a foursome... I agreed to it, at first.." I looked down. "But I got to thinking, I talked to Eden, and she told me that it was up to me, but we weren't raised like that, and I realized she was right, not just that.. but I didn't want to do it in the first place, I was just scared he'd leave me if I said no, I just wanted to make him happy, so I thought if I went along with it, it'd make him happy... that night, we were having a few a few drinks, and I came out and told him I couldn't do it, that I wasn't going to do it... He told me, that his Ricardo, and Eli.. were already looking forward to it.. I said I was sorry but I just couldn't... he told me that I couldn't back out, that I'd already agreed to it, and I had to keep my word... I told him, I wasn't doing it, and I got up to leave and I got a bad feeling when all of them stood up, I saw the look Carlos gave them, and I ran for the door.. but they were too fast, and grabbed me.. Carlos gave the orders, he said he'd help hold me down, while they went first... Ricardo and Eli did rock, paper scissors.. to see who went first, ... " I looked down, shaking my head as my voice cracked. "Do you really want to hear this?" I shook my head, still not able to lift my head to look at them.

My mother grasped my chin in her hand and turned my head, and lifted it, making me look at her. "Yes, we need to know everything.. that way we can help you Faith... " My mother said softly. "Please, go on.."

I sighed, and nodded. "Okay... Ricardo went first... I don't even remember who ripped my clothes off, I just remember, hands all over me, ripping at my clothes, I kept begging Carlos to make it stop, not to let them do it, but he didn't listen to me, he just held my hands tighter, Ricardo went first, I remember looking up at Carlos, begging him to get him off me, to make him stop, but he just laughed at me, told me that I should consider myself lucky.. the more I cried, the more he liked it... after Ricardo was finished, it was Eli's turn, I kept trying to fight them off me, but they were to strong, Eli got angry because I kept fighting them, and screaming... so he hit me, Carlos told him to watch it, not to screw up my face, I was too pretty for that, I just kept begging Carlos to do something, not to let them keep doing this, he told me to stop fighting them, so they didn't have to really hurt me... after Eli was finished, Carlos told them they didn't have to do anything, just sit back and enjoy the show, once they let go of I brought my leg up to kick Carlos, he told me to relax, he wasn't going to be rough with me, like the others, because he loves me, we were going to make love, and let the others watch, I told him I hated him, and tried to get away, so he had them hold me down, while he took his turn, by the time they went for round two on me, I was too tired of fighting, I couldn't do it anymore, so I just let it happen.. I stopped fighting and after about another hour... they finished with me and gave me an oversized shirt to put on, because my clothes were to ripped up to put back on, I put my shoes back on and they kicked me out of the house... so I went back to my place and showered... about 20 times, but I still couldn't make myself feel clean, a few hours later I saw the text message from Carlos, he told me it was over, he couldn't be with me any more, because I wasn't being a supportive girlfriend." I took a deep breath and looked over to my father, his fists were clinched so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Oh, sweetheart... why didn't you call the police?" My mother said, running her hand through my hair, just like she used to when I was younger and was upset, it'd always calm me down. "Why didn't you at least tell us?"

"Because, I didn't think they'd believe me, or they'd think I brought it on myself.." I bit my lip, tears now coming from my eyes. "I couldn't tell you guys, I mean how could I tell you guys that I'd agreed to a foursome, I didn't want you guys to be angry with me, for agreeing to it, for drinking under age, for being so stupid and getting myself into that situation." I stood up off the couch, I couldn't sit down any more, I was getting too antsy.

My mother stood up walking towards me. "We would never be angry at you, sweetie.. you shouldn't blame yourself for that, no means NO... you said no and that should of been enough.."

"I didn't fight them the whole time mom, I should of kept fighting... I didn't want you guys to know, I didn't want you guys to think I wanted it." I said, wrapping my arms around myself. "Because I didn't, I didn't want it.. I tried to fight it.. I did but I got so tired, and the more I fought the worse it was .. I just wanted it to be over." I said, tears streaming from my eyes, as my mother wrapped her arms around me.

"Faith, we'd never blame you for that... you have to know that." My father said, standing up, and walking behind me, placing his hand on my back. "You needed, someone ... you shouldn't of had to go through it alone Angel, "

"You shouldn't of ran away from us, we are your family Faith... you needed us.. we'd of never let you go through it alone if we would of known." Eden said.

I sighed, pulling away from my mom. "I just didn't want to disappoint you guys, any of you." I shook my head.

"We could never be disappointed of you Faith..." my mother shook her head.

"You kept this from us for 7 years Faith, I don't understand something... can you explain something to me?" Eden raised a brow.

"What?" I raised a brow, myself.

"We are your family, and you didn't tell us... but you told Bray, Why?... why could you tell him? but not us?" Eden questioned.

I sighed shaking my head. "Does it always have to come back to him Eden?" I shook my head.

"I just want to know Faith... why?" Eden shook her head.

"I'd like to know that also.." My mother added.

"I trust him." I sighed.

"And you don't trust us?" My father raised a brow.

"I do.. I just." I sighed, shaking my head. "Things are so much easier with Bray, he has never judged me, I love you guys.. but you always put so much presser on me growing up, I always felt judged, even if you didn't mean it... and Eden, you've always had something to say, about everything I've ever done, especially when it came to guys... I just didn't want to hear I told you so.." I shook my head. "Eden, Bray has never judged me, he's never looked down on me... he's done nothing but love me, he makes me feel safe and secure with him... he's been trying to get me to tell your guys, since I told him.. he thinks you guys would understand, so I needed to tell you, you guys deserved to know. "

Eden shook her head.

"Eden, I think it's about time you accept your sisters relationship... he's obviously someone she trusts." My mother said.

"He is.. I trust him, I know he loves me, and I know he'll always protect me... I'll never have to worry about being hurt like that ever again." I looked to my sister. "Eden, please I just want you to accept Bray, so I can have my sister back... Eden, he's helped me through this, he's done nothing but support me through this, and everything else that's come my way... Please Eden, can't you just accept him, and our relationship.. so we can be a family again, a real family?"

Eden sighed, shaking her head.

"Come on, ... Eden hasn't this thought you something?, that our family bond wasn't as strong as we all thought it was?... don't you want to make our family stronger Eden?" My father questioned.

"Yes of course." Eden sighed, and turned to look at me. "Faith, I love you.. but I can't accept this ..." I shook my head, and threw my hands into the air, but Eden grabbed my hand. "I won't get in your way... I'm not going to fight you on it any more, and I'll try my best to be cordial with him, for your sake... that's all I can promise you right now."

I nodded and hugged my sister. "Thank you Eden, that's what I've wanted for so long." I said, pulling away.

"I don't trust him, but I see you love him, so I'll stop trying to come between you two.. and I'll do everything in my power, not to pick at him every chance I get." Eden said. "I love you, and I just want us to be sisters again."

"I love you too.. and I'm so happy we can finally be sisters again.. I've missed having you to talk too." I said, hugging Eden again.

Eden nodded, hugging me back. "I never want you to have to go through anything alone, ever again.. I want you to know you can always come to me, no matter what."

"Finally, I can have my daughters back." My father smiled, coming over hugging us both.

* * *

 **-Bray and Faith's Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was sitting on the bed, waiting for Faith to come back, I heard the door open and smiled when I saw Faith walk through the door. Faith put her purse down and walk over to the bed, climbing in, her arms wrapping around me, as she snuggled into my chest. "How'd it go?" I questioned.

"I told them everything about that night.. " Faith said, looking up at me. "They were upset, that I didn't tell them, and kept it from them for so long, I explained I didn't want them to be disappointed in me, and they said they'd of never been disappointed in me, they'd of helped me through it... "

"See, I knew it'd be fine.. " I said, kissing the top of her head. "You feel better now, that it's all out in the open?"

"Yes, actually... you know what else happened?" Faith looked up to me again.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Eden and I, are good again." Faith smiled, I could tell she was happy about that, her smile was a little brighter, when she said it.

"Really?.. how'd that happen?" I questioned, wondering how that had happened, they'd been at each others throats.

"Yes, she said she can't accept you." Faith started, causing me to roll my eyes. "But, she said she wouldn't stand in our way.. she wasn't going to fight me on it anymore.. she's going to try her best to get along with you, so that we can get back to what we used to have, a real sister relationship.. she said she wants me to be able to go to her with anything, so she's not going to pick at you, like she normally does... she's going to back off you, off of us."

I smiled, about time she backed off of us. "I'm happy for you... I know how much you missed having your sister." I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I know, once she realizes that you really do love me, and how you'd never hurt me... she'll come around and accept you." Faith smiled. "I love you, and I hope she will realize how happy you make me... you know for the first time in my life, I feel that I actually mean something to someone."

"You mean everything to me Faith.. you are my whole world." I said, my arms wrapping around her tightly. I sighed as I heard the phone go off, it was the alarm I had set, letting me know we had to leave in a few minutes, so we could make it to the next town on time. "As much as I'd love to stay in this bed all day with you... we have to get on the road." I said kissing her softly, before the both of us got out of bed.

"Where are the bags?" Faith questioned.

"I already put them in the car.." I shrugged.

"Smart thinking.." Faith smiled, walking over to me wrapping her arms around my midsection. "I was wondering if, this weekend we could spend it at your place."

"Of course, but I thought you didn't like it was so cut off, from everyone.. not to mention, your little social media addiction." I laughed.

Faith shook her head, letting out a slight laugh. "Yeah, normally.. but I'd really like to get away from everyone for a few days.." Faith nodded. "Well, everyone but you that is." Faith said, standing on her tip toes and giving me a peck on the lips. "I'd love to have some alone time with you."

I smiled. "Well, I'm always up for some alone time." I leaned down and kissed her. "I'm so happy to see you like this, you look like a big weight off your shoulders." You could almost see how much it'd changed her, how it'd made her happier to not have to deal with that burden any more. "And I am so happy to see that smile on your face, this is a real smile... " I said, and kissed her lips softly.

"I feel like it is..." Faith smiled, and placed her head on my chest as she squeezed me tightly. "Well, you know that isn't the only reason for this smile.. you are the main reason, if it wasn't for you I don't think I could of went through with letting my family in on everything about that night, I think I probably would of just pushed it to the side and tried to forget about it again... you always tell me how I make you a better person, but Bray I really believe you've made me a better person.. and a happier person... I love you so much Bray." Faith looked up at me, and smiled, her head still on my chest.

I smiled down at Faith, and saw this glimmer in her eyes, I saw true happiness in her eyes, hearing this made me feel, proud that I could help her, make her feel like that. Not to mention, I never thought I'd made that kind of impact on her life, I didn't think I'd made her a better person, to be honest I didn't think she could become any better then she already was, but I see the change in her, and it makes me love her even more. "I love you more then anything in this world... I find myself falling more in love with you every day." I said, before kissing the top of her head. "Let's go, my beauty."

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me that?" Faith smiled.

"A time or two.." I smiled, kissing her before taking her hand, Faith grabbing her phone, and purse, me making sure my phone was in my pocket, before walking out the door.

* * *

 **-Outside The Hotel Room-**

 _*Dolph's POV*_

I was down the hall, a few doors away from Bray and Faith's room, I heard Bray's voice in the hall, so I slipped into the doorway of my room. I heard their door shut, so I peaked out, and saw Faith starting down the hall, Bray using her hand that he was still holding on to, to pull her back to him, and wrap his arms around her. "I love you." Bray said, before leaning in to kiss her, this of course made me roll my eyes, the poor girl actually believes him too, I can see from the fact that she wrapped her arms around his neck, he of course wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly from what I could see.

"I love you too... " Faith smiled. "So much." Faith added.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." Bray said, burying his face in her neck.

"I don't know about that." Faith giggled. "I love you, a whole bunch... I don't think you could even imagine how much."

"Oh, I think I can." Bray smirked. I rolled my god, enough with this sappy stuff, if only people could hear him spouting off this rubbish, they wouldn't be scared of the man in the least. What's even worse Faith is buying it. "I really don't know what I'd do without you...I do know, I'd lose my mind if I lost you.." Bray said, as Faith turned around in his arms, her back to his chest, Bray wrapping his arms around her again.

"You'll never have to find out, I promise Bray... unfortunately for you, you are stuck with me forever." Faith giggled, as Bray was kissing on her neck.

"I think I can handle that." Bray smirked, kissing her cheek, before letting her go, taking her hand, and heading down the hall.

After they were out of sight, I slipped out of the doorway and shook my head. Oh Bray has another thing coming, he doesn't deserve Faith, and I was going to make sure, he didn't keep her, I want Faith, I deserve to be with her, not Bray. I'm going to make sure I get Faith, she belongs with someone like me, not with a bearded freak like Bray Wyatt, Faith is going to see him for the creep he is, I'll make sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N- Here is Chapter 34, hope you enjoy it. Faith and Eden seem to be on good terms, hopefully this is a good start for them, What do you think Dolph has up his sleeve? Whatever it is, you can guess it won't be good. Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review, I love hearing feedback from you all. :) Thanks you guys rock!**


	35. It Will Be Over My Dead Body!

_...A Few Weeks Later..._

 **-Faith's Home-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Bray and I, walked into my home, it'd been a few weeks since the ordeal with my family, it'd been good between my family, and I. I had done the shoot for FHM, last week and I thought it went really well, Bray of course wasn't too happy that day, I think he must of called 20 times, to see how it was going.

Bray took our bags into the room, while I went out to the kitchen to start something for lunch, we were going to stop and grab something from a drive-thru but I told him, I'd just make something when we got home. I bent down to grab a pan, when I felt hands on my ass. "Bray." I whined, standing up straight putting the pan on the counter.

"Sorry... when I see something I like.. sometimes I just have to grab it." Bray rasped against my ear. "And this is something I like.. a lot." Bray nipped at my neck.

I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. "So, I've found out." I said, Bray wrapping his arms around me, nuzzling my neck. I heard the door, and dropped my arms from his neck, looking at the clock, I realized it must be Peter with Scout. "That must be Scout." I smiled.

"I'll grab the door." Bray, kissed my cheek, dropping his arms from around me. Bray walked over to the door, opening it. I heard Bray growl. "What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Bray say.

I raised a brow, and walked over towards the door. I sighed when I saw none other then Dolph Ziggler standing in front of Bray. "Dolph?... what are you doing here?"

"Well, it just so happens my car broke down." Dolph shook his head. "Do you mind if I come in, and use your phone?... mine died."

"Here.." Bray handed him his phone, and shut the door.

"Damn it.." I sighed, moving Bray out of the way. "Come in." I sighed, moving to the side allowing Dolph to enter.

"Thank you Faith." Dolph said, once he stepped inside.

I shut the door, and turned to Bray, giving him a look, as if to say for him to be nice. I saw Dolph dial a number and turn around, he talked for a few minutes then turned back to me. "It's going to be about 45 minutes." Dolph said, handing the phone over to Bray. "I'll go wait by my car."

"No... it's super hot out there.. why don't you wait in here." I offered, I heard Bray let out a frustrated growl, as he walked off into the kitchen.

"I don't want to cause any problems.." Dolph said, looking into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about him... you'll have a heat stroke, out there." I shook my head. "Come on in, have a seat." I said, walking him into the living room, pointing to the love seat.

"Thank you." Dolph smiled slightly, sitting down on the love seat.

I heard a knock on the door, and figured this must be Peter with Scout, because I heard Scout whining outside the door, to get in. "Come in, Peter." I yelled.

Peter opened the door, and Scout came running to me. I bent down, petting him. "Well, hello boy.." I smiled. "Did you miss me?" I smiled at him, watching his tail wagging at a high speed.

"I'd say." Peter smiled, walking all the way into the living room.

"Thank you for keeping him." I smiled, standing up. Peter nodded, and looked over to Dolph, raising a brow.

"Oh, Dolph this is my friend Peter, he also watches Scout for me, while I'm gone." I said noticing the look Peter gave me. "This is Dolph Ziggler, he's a friend." I said.

"Co-worker." Bray said walking into the living room, bending down to pet Scout, who ran over to him, wagging his tail.

"Huh?" Peter raised a brow.

"He's her co-worker." Bray insisted.

I shook my head, letting out a sigh. "Thanks again Peter.. I'll see you around."

Peter nodded. "I'll see ya." Peter said, sensing the tension in the room, he gave Scout a quick pet, before walking out the door.

"I'm going to go grab the mail.. can I trust you, in here alone?" I looked between the two of them.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Bray said, walking over to me, kissing my cheek.

"You better be." I warned him, before walking over to the door, patting my leg, Scout following me out the door.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I looked over at Dolph who rolled his eyes, at me. Great now I was going to have to spend 45 minutes, watching this noodle head, checking out my woman.

"She's not just a co-worker you know that right?... whether or not you like, she's my friend." Dolph crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at me.

"You can think that, but you'll never be anything more then a co-worker, as far as I'm concerned." I snarled, this man must have a death wish.

"You are really intimidated by our relationship aren't you?" Dolph smirked. "You know I'm a threat to your relationship, don't you?"

"Far from it.." I spat. "You are no threat to me... Faith isn't going anywhere.. she loves me." I snapped.

"We'll see about that." Dolph rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest once again, looking to the door, when Faith walked in.

"Everything okay?" Faith raised a brow, sitting the mail on the table, Scout running into the living room, he stopped and turned around looking at Dolph he turned his head to the side looking Dolph up and down, he walked over to Dolph, sniffing him for a second, then let out a bark, and growl. "Hey.. Scout.. be nice." Faith scolded.

Scout backed up, and jumped on the couch, sitting next to me, I pet his head. "Good boy." I whispered to Scout, with a smirk on my face, he was a good judge of character after all.

"Sorry about him, he's usually very friendly." Faith shook her head, walking over to the couch, sitting on the other side of me, my arm instantly going over her shoulder. "I was going to make a pizza, but I forgot the cheese at the store, so I was thinking, I'll make some sandwiches.. you want one Dolph?" Faith questioned.

"No, I'm fine... thanks anyway." Dolph smiled.

"You want one Bray?" Faith smiled at me.

"I'm not very hungry any more." I sighed.

"Okay.." Faith said, raising a brow.

"You can still fix something.." I said, my finger tracing up and down her arm, trying to take my mind of the fact that Dolph Ziggler was sitting across from me, almost unable to take his eyes off Faith.

"I wasn't very hungry to begin with, I'll just wait until dinner." Faith smiled, up at me.

"I'll fix us up something later.." I said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"You have a nice place here Faith." Dolph said.

"Thanks..." Faith smiled.

"You must really like it out here, you seem to have a lot of privacy... what do you have a total of 2 neighbors." Dolph laughed.

"Yeah, it's got an amazing trail right behind my place, although I have to watch Scout real well out back, we have big cats around here... so far, I haven't had any problems with them yet luckily." Faith smiled "I don't know what I'd do if something happened, to my little Scout." Faith reached over, to pet Scout's head.

"Well, your dog seems to like Bray I see." Dolph looked over at me.

"Yeah Scout has taking a liking to him... I think Bray's taking a liking to him also." Faith smiled up at me.

"Well, he finally got the clue, that it's my spot on the bed, and not his." I shrugged. "I didn't like having to fight a dog for a spot on my woman's bed." I said, putting a little emphasis on the word MY.

Faith laughed and shook her head. "Scout is a little territorial... Bray can also be at times." Faith nodded.

I shook my head, I looked down at my phone when it went off. "I've got to take this.. I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright." Faith smiled, when I leaned in to give her a kiss.

I stood up walking towards the door, I was going to take it outside on the front steps. Scout followed me, I leaned down "You watch him boy.." I whispered to Scout, it was as if he understood me, because he went out into the living room and sat in front of Faith, his attention fully on Dolph, I smirked to myself as I walked out the door.

* * *

 _*Dolph's POV*_

I smiled, looked over at Faith, noticing her dog was directly in front of her, as if he was on guard. "You sure he's friendly?... he looks like he's ready to pounce." I said.

"Yeah, he's a good boy.." Faith said, petting his head. "I'm going to get a drink... you want one?" Faith questioned standing up.

"Umm.. sure." I nodded.

"You can come out to the kitchen with me, I think I have a few different things." Faith smiled.

"Alright." I said, standing up following her, Scout of course was right at her side. I followed her to the kitchen, taking this as a chance to get a good look at her wonderful ass.

"We've got bottled water, beer, tea, and my favorite, strawberry lemonade..." Faith said, as she was looking in the fridge.

"Strawberry Lemonade sounds good." I said.

"Great." Faith said, grabbing the pitcher out of the fridge, placing it on the counter, grabbing out two glasses. Faith then went back into the fridge and grabbed a beer putting it out on the counter also. "Bray's going to want a beer I know." Faith shrugged.

"He probably wants me out of your house more." I nodded.

"Don't mind him, he gets like this sometimes.. he is a good guy at heart." Faith smiled over at me.

"Alright then." I shook my head, I can't believe someone as beautiful and smart as her, could be fooled by someone like Bray Wyatt.

"Hey, I know not everyone believes me.. but you guys just don't know him like I do." Faith said, turning around to me, handing me a glass of the strawberry lemonade.

"I guess." I shook my head, taking a sip, Faith turned back around to me, I went to take step forward and spilled my glass all over the front of Faith's white shirt, causing her blue lace bra to show thru. "Oh, my... I'm sorry it was an accident." I said, at least that's what I'm going to say, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"Oh, damn.. it's okay." Faith shook her head, putting her glass down pulling her shirt away from her body. I saw a hand towel on the counter and grabbed it, pressing it against her shirt. "Thanks." Faith said, taking the towel into her hand, I heard her gasp and look behind me.

I turned around and saw what she gasped at, it was Bray, he was standing next to the table, his fists clinched, he must of seen me pat the front of her shirt, trying to help her dry it.

"He accidently spilled his drink on me." Faith said, holding the hand towel over her chest.

"You should go get another shirt on Faith." Bray said, his eyes never leaving me.

Faith removed the towel from the front of her looking down, she noticed that her bra was showing thru. "Yeah.. that's a good idea." Faith said.

Bray who had made it over to her, didn't give her a chance to put the towel back over her chest, before he took the hand that had the hand towel in it, and put it over her chest, covering her up. Faith sighed, and walked into her room, I heard the door shut.

"It was an accident." I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." Bray said, through clinched teeth. "Your tow-truck is outside... so you can go now."

"Great.. I should tell Faith goodbye at least." I sighed.

"Oh, I'll make sure she gets the message." Bray grabbed me by the shirt dragging me to the door, opening it and shoving me outside. "Bye." He said, and slammed the door.

I shook my head turning around heading towards the car, Bray's days are numbered, I think I might have a plan, this plan is going to get Bray out of the way, and Faith in my arms, right where I want her.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

After I slammed the door, I watched to make sure he'd gone, once I saw him heading for his car, I turned to see Faith walk out of the hall. "Oh, don't be angry.. It was an accident." Faith sighed, walking over to me.

"So he says." I rolled my eyes. "From now on, how about no more white shirts around him.." I shook my head.

Faith wrapped her arms around my midsection. "If it will make you feel better." Faith sighed.

"It will." I nodded, leaning in to kiss the top of her head.

"Oh, I wanted to see the draft of the magazine, they sent it to me... that way I know what it's going to look like before it appears in the magazine... also I'll be able to make sure there are no mistakes in the interview.." Faith said turning around walking over grabbing the large packet off the table. "It came in the mail today.. I didn't think it was a good idea to open it in front of Dolph."

"Yeah, you were right about that." I nodded, last thing I wanted to see was that SOB drooling all over my Faith.

Faith and I walked over to the couch, we both sat down and I put my arm around her. Faith opened the packet, pulling out the first sheet, it had a sticky note on it.

 _Sticky Note: Congratulations, you've got the cover. Hope you like the cover, we think it's great._  
 _-Mandy_

"The cover." Faith looked up and smiled at me, she looked at the cover, it was a beautiful photo of Faith, thankfully the cover had the photo of her, in the dress, I really didn't think I'd be able to handle the cover being one where she was in lingerie. it said on the front, _Get To Know The Many Sexy Sides of WWE Diva Faith Stiles_.

"You look beautiful..." I kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe I got the cover.." Faith smiled, she looked so happy.

"I can.. you are drop dead gorgeous." I smiled, and kissed her head.

Faith was looking over the pictures, I'll admit they were half as bad as I thought they'd be, she really wasn't showing off, anything to much, although It didn't mean I wanted it to be shown to the world, but this is what she wants, and I can't stop her from doing something she wants so badly. "Here it is.. this is the top 5 questions I get asked, read number 1.." Faith smiled.

I look down, and see number 1.

 _Number 1 Question Asked: Do you have a boyfriend?_  
 _Answer: Yes, his name is Bray, he's a wonderful man, he treats me like a queen, I love him, so much, and I've got to be the luckiest woman on the planet to have him. I've never been so happy in my life, my life is perfect with him._

Underneath the question was a photo of Faith and I, it was from her instagram, it was taken the day of her photo shoot, she'd taken it right before she had left.

I smiled and looked up to Faith. "I love you." I grabbed her face, between my palms and kissed her. Once I pulled away, and I looked at her, my finger tracing her jawbone. "You know, I'm really the lucky one here." I smiled, kissing her lips once more.

* * *

 _...Monday..._

 **-The Arena(Stephanie and Hunters Office)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Raw was in Albuquerque this week, I was of course happy about it, it gave me a few extra days to be at home, with Bray and Scout, my two favorite guys. I was walked into the office, I'd gotten word that Stephanie and Hunter wanted to meet with me, when I got there I saw Bray and Dolph were both standing in the office. "Hello, I'm glad you could make it.." Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah, I got word you wanted to see me." I smiled.

"Yes we wanted to meet with all of you.. we've got a contract, we needed to sign, for a match at the next pay per view, it's going to be Bray vs Dolph, and you are on the line Faith.." Hunter nodded.

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to me?" Bray growled.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that also." I raised a brow, walking over standing next to Bray.

"Dolph had an idea, to add to this storyline with you guys, if Dolph wins he gets Faith as his manager... and if Bray wins, Dolph has to stay clear of Faith, at all times.. " Stephanie said.

"No, not a chance in hell." Bray snapped.

"Are you afraid you are going to lose?" Dolph smirked.

"No... I just don't see why I need to put my woman on the line." Bray snarled. "I'm not going to do it."

"I'll do it.." I nodded.

"Excuse me?" Bray raised a brow.

"I know you won't lose, and I know you would love it if Dolph can't be any where near me." I sighed. "Besides, it will add to the storyline, and it will be a great way to end the storyline, you've wanted the storyline to end, since it started.. so why not just end it?"

"Who says he's going to win?" Dolph shook his head. "If I win, I get you.. you'll be my manager." Dolph smirked.

"You won't be winning.. give me the damn contract.." Bray sighed, the lawyer handing him the pen, and Bray signed it. "Once I win, you won't step foot near her again." Bray spat.

I shook my head, and signed the contract, then walked over to Bray, who instantly put an arm around me, as he noticed Dolph was smirking over at me.

"All signed." Dolph smirked, handing the pen over to the lawyer, after he'd signed the contract. The lawyer walked over, making photo copys of the contract handing a copy to each of us, and a copy to Hunter.

"It's all legal now, I'll take care of these.." The lawyer said, before walking out of the room.

Dolph rubbed his hands together and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bray raised a brow.

This caused Dolph to laugh even harder.

"Dolph?.. are you okay?" Hunter shook his head. "What is so funny?"

"Read the contract... you signed it with out reading it, I know that because you wouldn't of signed it if you'd of read it Bray.." Dolph laughed. "I called the lawyer, and told him about a little clause I wanted in the contract, if I won.. not just for Faith to be my manager."

"What was that?" I raised a brow.

I saw Bray scanning the contract, he threw it to the side and flew at Dolph, Hunter grabbing him before he could reach Dolph. "I'll fucking kill you.." Bray spat.

"What?.. what is it?" I shook my head, looking down at the paper, I scanned it quickly then I saw it, if Mr. Ziggler wins said match, he will gain Miss Stiles as manger and wife. "Wife?" I snapped.

"Yes.. when I win... you'll be mine... my manager.. and wife.." Dolph smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, backing up as Bray tried to get away from Hunter. "I'll see you around.. soon to be Mrs. Ziggler.. oh by the way, as you'll see the rest of the Wyatt's Luke, Erick and Braun are all going to be banned from ringside, so they can't help you at all..." Dolph laughed and backed out of the office.

"This can't be legal... he never said anything about getting married." I shook my head.

"That's a legally binding contract." Stephanie shook her head.

Bray yanked out of Hunters arm and started for the door.

"Bray.." I sighed.

"I need to calm down... or I'm going to snap." Bray said turning around to me, I could hear in his voice he was ready to snap. Bray then turned back around and walked out the door.

"This can't be happening." I shook my head. "I need some air." I started for the door.

"If you need someone to talk to sweetie.. you know where to find me." Stephanie said.

"Thanks.." I said softly, then walked out the door.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was pacing the halls back and forth, my fists clinched, I was going to kill that son of a bitch, tricking me and Faith into signing that damn contract, now if by some reason he wins, he get Faith not just as a manager, but as a wife. I saw Luke, Braun, and Erick walking down the hall. "What's wrong?.. you look pissed?" Braun raised a brow.

"That son of a bitch... " I snapped. "Dolph Ziggler, he tricked me into signing a contract for a match... "

"What's so bad about that?" Luke raised a brow.

"If he wins, he gets Faith as a manger.. not just a manger but, if he wins he gets to marry Faith.." I punched the wall.

"We won't let him win.. we will make sure of that.." Erick shook his head.

"You guys are banned.. damn it.. " I punched the wall again. "I'm going to kill him, damn it.." I punched it again, this time drawing back I saw blood on my hand, but I didn't care I still punched it again. Finally after about the fifth time, Erick and Luke pulled me back.

"Come on, lets get you to the trainers, you are going to break your hand." Braun shook his head. He was right, and how was I going to beat Dolph with a broken hand.

"I'm fine.. just let me go." I said, the boys letting me go, I followed them to the trainers office.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

I was sitting in the locker room, when I saw Faith walk in. Faith looked as if she was about to have a nervous break down. "Faye.. what's wrong?" I stood up, walking towards her, the second I got to her, she threw her arms around me, I wrapped my arms around her. "Faye, come on.. tell me." I pulled away from her.

"Dolph.." Faith said, through tears.

"What about him?" I shook my head.

"He tricked me and Bray into signing a contract.. for a match." Faith said, shaking her head. "And if he wins, I have to marry him... he didn't tell us that was in the contract, and its legally binding.. oh god, if Dolph wins, it's going to ruin everything I have with Bray, I'm going to lose him." Faith started to cry even harder, and I pulled her into my arms, holding her as she sobbed into my chest, damn I didn't think Dolph had it in him, to do something like this. I knew he liked my sister, but I didn't think he was this crazy about Faith.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

After a little talk with my sister, I walked down the hall, I was searching for Bray, I needed to see him, I went to where I had a feeling he'd be, to a secluded hallway in the building. I saw him, he was pacing back and forth. I walked over to him, once he heard me he looked up. "Bray.." I said softly, reaching out grabbing his hand once I noticed it had been taped up. "Oh, Bray.. your hand." I shook my head, I could see his fingers where bruising.

"It's fine.." Bray shook his head. "The doc already checked it out, it's just bruised."

"Oh, god I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I shouldn't of said I'd do it, I shouldn't of signed it without looking over it." I looked down, it was so stupid of me not to look it over, how could I be so stupid?

"I shouldn't of let him bait me, like that... it didn't take anything for me to jump at it, he used my jealously to get to me.. I could kill him." Bray growled.

"What are we going to do Bray?" I looked up at him. "It's just you and him, the rest of the Wyatt's are banned."

"I'll figure something out, don't worry." Bray shook his head, leaning in to kiss the top of my head.

"I'm scared, what if he wins?, what if I have to mar-.." I started, but Bray cut me off.

"No, don't even think about that, there is no way in hell, I'm going to let that son of a bitch marry you." Bray snarled.

"But Bray, what if it happens?" I said, tears now in my eyes, just thinking about it, scared the hell out of me. "I- I.. I couldn't handle that Bray, I couldn't handle losing you.. I can't lose you Bray." I cried, shaking my head, Bray pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"It's not going to happen, I promise." Bray said, one arm wrapped around me tightly, while his other hand was running up and down my back, trying to get me to calm down. "I love you Faith, I'm not going to let anyone take you from me, I'll never let him take you... it will be over my dead body." Bray kissed the top of my head.

I hoped he was right, I hoped he'd find a way to win, I couldn't handle losing Bray, I and sure as hell couldn't handle being married to Dolph. Oh what was I going to do?

* * *

 **A/N- Dun Dun Dun, Wow Dolph is Cray Cray, he really wants Faith, do you think Bray is going to put a stop to that? What are your thoughts on the chapter as a whole? please leave a review I love the feedback.** **Also On The Run, is on Hiatus for a while, I have lost interest in the story, hopefully it doesn't last long, it usually doesn't just wanted to give a heads up, it will also give me a chance to work on focus on this story** **.**

 **Special Thanks: To DebWood-1999 for this crazy little plot bunny, she's amazing, always helping out when I get stuck.**


	36. Less Then One Week!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

 **-Catering-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

I'd been around looking for Dolph, I couldn't believe he'd done something like this. Why on earth would he trick my sister into agreeing to marry him? When I got to catering I saw him sitting along side my husband. "You.." I shoved him back in his chair, once I made it to him.

"Eden.." My husband said in shock. "What's wrong with you?" My husband's eyes were widened.

"He didn't tell you what he did, did he?" I spat, my arms crossing over my chest.

"Huh?.. What is she talking about Dolph?" Cody turned to face Dolph.

"You've been talking to Faith, haven't you?" Dolph laughed, and shook his head.

"Yes, how could you trick my sister into signing a contract, that says she'll marry you." I spat, a little louder then I expected, because everyone around, looked towards us.

"Whoa, what?" Cody looked shocked.

"He got Bray and Faith, to sign a contract, for a match... it was supposed to be a match that if Bray lost, he got Faith as a manager, well he baited Bray, and Bray and Faith signed it, without reading it, and it actually said, she'd become his manager, and wife, if Bray lost." I said, I was so pissed at Dolph, I may not be Bray's biggest fan, but I was dealing with it for Faith, and this, this is crazy, Dolph is crazy.

"How could you do that?" Cody shook his head.

"You guys should be happy.. I'm putting an end, to your Bray Wyatt problem." Dolph smirked. "You've been trying to get rid of him for how long?... you can't stand him."

"I may not want him with my sister, but I told her I'd back off, to save my relationship with my sister..." I shook my head. "This is wrong in so many ways, how do you think it's okay to trick someone into marrying you?... you know she loves Bray, she's going to hate you for this."

"Once she's away from Bray, she'll fall for me, you'll see... I'm going to make your sister a very happy woman." Dolph smirked. "You'll see, this Sunday, I'm going to beat Bray Wyatt and after that, I'm going to marry Faith... and Bray Wyatt will be out of her life forever... you can thank me now."

I let out a frustrated growl, and slapped him, before walking off.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, as I stood against the wall, Faith in my arms. I couldn't believe I let it get that far, I let my jealousy, and hatred for Dolph Ziggler, get the best of me, and now that SOB, has the chance to marry Faith, My Faith. Faith was in my arms, her back to my chest, she was looking over this contract, trying to make sure there wasn't anything else hidden, in the damn thing. "God.." Faith shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"He put in there, the loser of the match, is to have no contact with me... so if Dolph wins, you can't be near me, at work.. or away.." Faith turned her head, to look at me, pointing to the part of the contract that said that. "So if you lose, we really can't be together, we won't be able to have any contact." Faith shook her head. "It says, the no contact of the other superstar starts, the Monday Night after the pay per view... "

I growled, my arms wrapping around her tighter. "I'm not going not going to let that happen, I swear... he's not going to keep me from you.. no matter what."

Faith was reading down the contract still. "If Dolph wins, I have to marry him, and stay married for at least 6 months... 6 whole months, married to that man." Faith sighed, shaking her head. "and 6 whole months away from you.." Faith turned her head to look at me.

"6 months... it's too long, 6 seconds is to long for that man to keep me away from you... or any man for that fact." I growled.

"If I don't agree to marry him, I get fired... if you stop the wedding, you'll be fired." Faith ran her hand through her hair. "Oh god... damn it." Faith cursed.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"I just thought about it... this is Sunday, we haven't even been thinking about it... but the next pay per view.. is this Sunday Bray... we only have until Sunday to be together, if Dolph finds a way to win." Faith said, her voice cracking. "God... I hate that man."

"You and I both, my beauty.. You and I both." I shook my head. "I don't care what I have to do, I'm not going to let him take you from me... it just won't happen.. I won't let it."

"I'm scared Bray..." Faith turned herself, around in my arms, so she was facing me, her chest to mine. "I don't want too lose you... and I don't want to be married to him for gods sakes." Faith shook her head, burying her head in my chest, letting out a soft sigh.

"I'll make everything okay.. I promise you Faith, I'll do whatever is in my power to make things okay." I kissed the top of her head. I heard someone coming down the hall, and looked up to see Luke, Erick, and Braun all walking towards us. "What's going on?" I sighed.

"We have a match tonight... it's me against Ziggler... he's going to be telling the world about the match.. and the stipulations tonight, before the match with me.. oh and Hunter said, that Ziggler and you are to have no physical contact tonight... or at the Smackdown taping." Luke said, and looked to Braun.

"In fact, to make sure of it, Hunter is giving you and Faith... the rest of the week off... starting after the show, so you won't be needed until Sunday.. after tonight that is." Braun nodded.

"Great, at least I won't have to see that son of a bitch for a few days... and I can clear my head for a few days." I nodded.

"Oh and your sister has one heck off a slap." Erick added.

"What?" Faith raised a brow.

"Eden slapped the hell out of Dolph... they got into in catering, she went off on him about what he's doing to you.. and he must of said something to piss her off, because she slapped him, and you could see the red print from a mile away." Braun nodded, with a slight laugh.

"Good.. he deserves it, and much more." Faith sighed, and looked down at her phone. "I've got to get ready for my interviews tonight." Faith sighed, looking up at me.

"Alright my beauty." I said softly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you." I said leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

"I love you too.." Faith smiled slightly at me. "Oh Luke, you should really give it to Dolph good tonight.. he deserves it." Faith added, before walking off.

Once she was out of sight, I looked to Luke. "You better put that man, in a whole new level of pain.. do you hear me?" I growled over at Luke.

"Don't worry.. he's going to regret that he ever came up with this stupid scheme." Luke nodded.

"He better regret the day he laid eyes on my Faith." I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "And Sunday, he's going to regret the day, he got the stupid idea, of trying to take Faith from me.. that man has to have a death wish.. and he might get it granted.. if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

 **-Backstage(Interview Set)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I had just finished up with my last interview of the night, it was the Lucha Dragons, they'd left and Tamina, and Naomi walked over, the Uso's in toe. "Hey." I sighed, forcing a smile, the last thing I was in the mood to do right now, was smile.

"We heard what is going on.. I can't believe Dolph would do that." Naomi shook her head. "But at least if Bray loses, you'll still have Bray.. I mean, you know he won't leave you to be stuck in a marriage to be miserable alone." she added.

"Well, that's where you are wrong, if Bray loses, starting next Monday, at the show.. he's no longer allowed to be near me, not at work, and not outside of work... if Dolph loses he can't be near me at all, so I guess he thought it was fair to make sure Bray isn't allowed anywhere near me..." I shook my head, letting out a sigh.

"Wow, that's crazy." Jimmy Uso, shook his head.

"Yeah, I have to stay married to him, for 6 months, and if I don't marry him.. I'm fired.. and if Bray tries to stop the wedding, he is fired... we weren't even thinking about the fact, that the paper view is this Sunday, we were so angry about the fact that he pulled this.. we weren't thinking about the fact, we have less then a week together, if Bray loses.." I looked down. "I didn't believe Bray, when he told me he doesn't trust Dolph, that he'd try something to get me away from him... you know I thought it was just, Bray's jealously talking.. little did I know." I bit my lip.

"Hey babe." Dolph puts his arm around my shoulder, as he walked up behind me.

"Don't call me that." I snapped, slipping out of his arms. "And don't ever touch me again." I added.

"Oh, don't be so harsh.. we are going to be married darling.. you should get used to me touching you." Dolph tried to slip his arm around me, but I haled back and slapped him, stunning him, when he stepped forward I kneed him, in the gut, causing him to let out an long drawn out yelp.

"I told you don't touch me." I snapped.

"Listen here you little bi-." In the next instant, Dolph found himself against the wall, someone's forearm, over his throat.

"What were you going to say to my daughter?" I was shocked to see my father, was the one with his arm over Dolph's throat. "Now, I'm a good Christian.. god fearing man.. but I ever see your hands on my daughter, or hear talk to my daughter like that again... you'll see me turn hood.. Real quick." My father snapped. "Got it?"

Once my father let go of Dolph, Dolph gasped for air. "What the.." Dolph still gasping for air, shook his head.

"Now.. I suggest you step off, quickly.. that is if you don't want that brick wall, behind you.. to become very up close and personal with your face." My father growled.

Dolph quickly kicked rocks and headed down the hall, not even looking back.

"Damn, your daddy is a gangsta.." Jey Uso laughed, nudging me.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Dad, what are you doing here?" I shook my head, seeing my mother behind him. "Both of you?"

"Your sister called us... I was just about 45 minutes away, on business.. so of course when I find out something's wrong with my little girl...I'm going to come running." My father hugged me.

"We couldn't believe it when your sister told us, Dolph seemed like such a nice boy." My mother shook her head.

"So everyone thought." Jey laughed, shaking his head, my father raising a brow. "Sorry.. I've just never seen someone scare him like that."

"Sorry.. Jimmy, Jey.. this is my mother and father.. Diana and Brian Stiles, .. Dad, mom.. this is Jimmy and Jey Uso, and you remember Tamina from last time.. and this is Naomi, she's married to Jimmy.. and Jimmy and Jey are actually Tamina's cousin.. right?" I looked to the four of them.

"Right." Tamina laughed.

"Nice to meet you all.. good to see you again Tamina." My mother smiled, and we all started walking towards the viewing room, I knew Luke's match was pretty soon.

* * *

 **-Viewing Room-**

We all made it to the viewing room, it was pretty empty, so we all sat on the chairs, looking at the screen, Dolph was on the screen, talking about the match for Sunday and how on Sunday he was going to beat Bray Wyatt, and he'd get to marry me, and by marrying me, he was going to be saving me from Bray Wyatt. I shook my head. "I don't need saving form Bray, I need it from that crazy ass man." I rolled my eyes, my fathers eye brow raised, as he gave me a look, I was a grown adult, but he still hated it when I would curse in front of him. "Sorry." I sighed.

Bray's music hits, and out comes the Wyatt's, Bray and the rest of the family made it down to the bottom of the ramp, Bray went on about how he was going to make Dolph regret the day he stepped foot in the WWE, he was going to make Dolph rue the day, that Dolph decided to try and take the only thing that means anything to him in this world, away from Bray. While Bray was talking Dolph hadn't noticed Luke had slinked around and the other side of the ring, and used Bray as a distraction to sneak attack Dolph.

I couldn't help but laugh at this, Luke had the upper hand right off the bat, Bray was very pleased by this of course, and you could see it plainly written on his face, every time Dolph would mount some defense, Braun or Erick would distract him, finally Dolph was to down and out to fight back, and Luke decides to go for a cover, but Bray slams his hands on the mat. "No.. make him Pay." Bray yelled into the ring. Luke brought Dolph back up, and started his assault again.

"Wow..." Tamina shook her head.

"I never thought I'd be okay with a Wyatt Family beat down.. but this one, I'm totally okay with." Jimmy said.

"Ziggler defiantly deserves it." Jey agreed with his brother.

Bray must of thought he'd finally had enough, because he signaled for Luke to end it, and Luke hit a Discus clothesline, and covered him for the 1.2.3., Luke has his hand raised in victory, and the rest of the family enter the ring, I of course was hoping Bray would stay back, and not get involved.

"What are they doing?.. the match is over." My mother, wasn't into wrestling so she didn't know what was going to happen. We watched as Bray whispered something into Erick's ear, and he nodded then grabbed Dolph up, and threw him into a superkick by Luke, and then Erick hit a full nelson slam on Dolph. Bray motioned for Braun to take his place, and Braun grabbed Dolph up, and put him in a Lifting arm triangle choke . "Oh, wow.." My mother cringed.

I saw Bray get a look in his eyes. "Oh, don't do it Bray." I sighed. Everyone looked over at me. "He's not supposed to have any physical contact with Dolph, and Dolph isn't with Bray either." I shook my head.

I knew it was going to happen, when I saw Bray do a back bend into the spider walk. Bray then turned around grabbing Dolph and hitting sister Abigail, then leaned over him. "She'll never love you.. NEVER." He yelled, before they Wyatt's backed off, and slipped out of the ring, making their way up the ramp.

"That no physical contact didn't work." Jey shook his head.

"I don't blame him though." Jimmy added.

After a few minutes, I heard gasps in the room, as others saw Bray walk in, he looked angry. I turned around to face him, stepping around, the chair I was sitting it, stepping into his arms, once he was in reach of me, Brays arms wrapping around me tightly, kissing the top of my head. Bray pulled away and looked to my parents. "I didn't expect to see you two." Bray said, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Eden, let me know what was going on.. I wanted to come check on my Angel." My father nodded. "I should go find Eden now, since you are here, I know my daughter is safe from-." My father started, but I cut him off.

"I'll see you after you talk to Eden.." I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Safe from what?" Bray raised a brow.

"I'll tell you about it later.." I smiled up at Bray.

Bray growled, but nodded, I know he was just letting it go, in front of my parents.

"We will talk to you guys in a little bit.. Eden's texting me.. wondering where we are." My mother piped up.

"Okay." I smiled, and watched as my parents walked away.

Once my parents where out of sight, Bray turned to me. "Now, what was your father talking about?... safe from what?" Bray said, sternly.

"Dolph." I sighed.

"What did he do?" Bray growled.

"He couldn't keep his hands to himself, so I slapped him, and kneed him in the gut." I shrugged.

Bray laughed, and kissed my forehead. "That's my girl." Bray nodded.

"Then, he went stepped towards me again, and started to call me a little bitch, and my father saw and heard this, and slammed him into the wall.

"And Dolph, ran like a little bitch." Jimmy added, with a laugh.

I shook my head, sending Jimmy a look, who in return shrugged, and stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm going to kill him.. I swear, he's not going to make it to Sunday." Bray growled.

"Don't worry about it.. it's over." I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his midsection, Bray's arms instantly wrapping around me in return. "Now weren't you told no physical contact with Dolph?" I raised a brow.

Bray sighed and nodded. "But, I got the okay, from creative... they know it's not my character to let something like this go.. so they thought it'd be okay for me to do, one move.. to make a statement." Bray nodded.

"I see.. but did you really need to go that far?... Luke had the match won a few times." I sighed.

"Yeah, but I told him I'd make him pay.. he's lucky that's all he got, because I'd of let it go on a lot longer, but I knew the ref, would of called the match before long, so I let him end it." Bray shrugged. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower and get changed, why don't you get changed and find your parents tell them goodbye, so we can get out of here, before I see Ziggler and do something I might regret."

I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." I nodded. "I'll see you guys Sunday."

"Wait.. you aren't going to be here the rest of the week?" Tamina raised a brow.

"Hunter and Stephanie are giving us the rest of the week off... to keep the tension down between Bray.." I took Bray's hand. "And Dolph... so we have a few days to ourselves..."

"I see... Well, call us if you need anything." Naomi nodded.

"I will." I smiled.

"Tell your gangsta dad, we said bye." Jimmy laughed.

I shook my head, and laughed. "Alight.. see ya around." I smiled, then Bray and I, walked off.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked down the hall I had already put my bag in the car, finally I made it over by the diva's locker room, I smiled when I saw Faith walk out of the locker room, her bag in her hand. Once she made it to me, I grabbed the bag from her, and gave her a kiss. "You ready?" I raised a brow.

"Yep, I just talked to mom and dad, I told them we are leaving... he said to make sure you take care of me." Faith smirked.

"When don't I?" I smirked back, my free hand reaching around to grab a handful of her ass.

"Where are we heading?" Faith asked.

"Well, I was thinking?... Do Scout like car rides?" I questioned.

"Yes.. he does.. loves them." Faith smiled.

"Well, then why don't we go to your place, grab Scout, and stay at my place for a couple days, I have a hug fenced in yard, he'd love it.. he'd have so much room to run." I smiled. "And then Thursday or Friday.. we can head back to your place, spend a few days there and then Sunday we head to work..." I sighed, thinking about Sunday, it made me sick, the thought of that man anywhere near my Faith.

"Sounds like a plan... there isn't anything at your place, like wild animals that are going to eat my little Scout?" Faith raised a brow.

I laughed, and shook my head. "No... we have coyotes .. but they aren't a big problem for me, and we will keep an eye on him.. like at your place... you've got big cats for goodness sakes." I shook my head, with a small laugh.

"I know.. I just worry... " Faith shrugged. "So, what do you say we hit the road?" Faith smiled.

"Let's go.." I took Faith's hand, pulling her to me, kissing her passionately, before we walked off, ready to get away from this place for a few days, just Faith and Me. I needed my alone time with Faith, I needed to spend as much time with her as I can, I hate the thought that Dolph could actually win, and take my Faith from me, he has something up his sleeve, that's obvious to me, but I had to find a way to counter act, whatever it was, I can't let him take Faith. In less then one week, I could lose my Faith, and I'll be damn if that happens, I can't lose Faith, I won't lose her, no matter what, I won't let Dolph Ziggler, take the only person, in this world who actually means anything to me.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is, hope you enjoyed it, what are your thoughts?, do you think Dolph has a plan to help him win on Sunday?, do you think it will backfire or do you want it to backfire if he has one?, anyway thanks for reading, don't forget to review, I love hearing all the feedback, you guys are amazing. *Hugs* !**


	37. A Tattoo!

_...Wednesday..._

 **-Bray's House-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was finishing up in the kitchen, I was making lunch for the two of us, Faith was out on a run, with Scout, he loved it here, he had so much room to run, and he loved chasing the chickens around that were on my property, he was a good dog and didn't try to hurt them, he was just like his owner, wouldn't harm a single creature.

I heard the door, walked out to the living room, holding two plates in my hand, I made Faith a chef salad, and me a sandwich. I put the plate down on the coffee table, and pulled Faith into my arms once she made it over to me. "I made lunch." I said, kissing her softly.

"Yum, I'm starved." Faith smiled, pulling away. "Chef Salad.. perfect." she looked to the table and then back at me. "I'll get us something to drink, you want a beer?" Faith questioned.

"Water is fine." I smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before she walked out to grab a water, and a glass of strawberry lemonade. "Did I do okay on the strawberry lemonade?" I questioned, it was her favorite, and it had been the first time, I'd made it.

Faith took a sip of it and nodded. "It's perfect." Faith smiled, and kissed me.

"I'm glad you approve." I smiled, both of us sitting down, I grabbed our plates, and handed Faith's to her, and we started eating, Faith and I had decided to watch Ink Masters, Scout sat at our feet on the floor, Faith finished eating her food, and scoots into my arms.

"Did it hurt?" Faith questioned.

"Did what hurt?" I raised a brow.

"When you got your tattoo?" Faith questioned, looking down at my arm tattoos.

"I guess, not too bad though." I shrugged. "Why?" I questioned.

"I want one." Faith stated.

"What?.. you want one?" I shook my head, I didn't think she would ever want to put a tattoo on her body, she always said, how she didn't think she'd ever have anything she'd ever want to put on her body permanently. "I didn't think you'd have something you'd want on your body for the rest of your life."

"Well, yeah.. but now I've figured something out." Faith smiled.

"Is that right?" I raised a brow. "Let's do it."

"What?" Faith raised a brow.

"Yes, the guy I go too has a shop about 2 hours away, I'll call him and tell him to keep a spot open for you." I smiled.

"Really?... you'll hold my hand right?" Faith questioned.

I smiled, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. "Of course." I nodded.

"Great, I'm going to get my first tattoo." Faith smiled and kissed me.

* * *

 _...A Few Hours Later..._

 **-Tattoo Parlor-**

 ***Faith's POV***

Bray and I walked into the tattoo parlor, I looked around I saw a bunch of tattooed burley tough looking guys, I squeezed Bray's hand and looked up at him. "It's fine." Bray kissed the top of my head, and laughed slightly.

I nodded, and saw a man walk over and shake Bray's hand. "This must be the beautiful lady, that stole your heart." The man smiled at me.

"She certainly is." Bray smiled. "Kevin this is Faith, Faith this is my friend and tattoo artist, Kevin.."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Well, Bray you weren't lying she is absolutely gorgeous." Kevin smiled.

"That she is." Bray smiled.

"So, are you getting a tattoo today also Bray?" Kevin raised a brow.

"I'm thinking about it." Bray nodded. "Maybe a small one."

"You should." I smiled, up at Bray.

"Yeah, Ellie is in, didn't you say you'd let her give you a small tattoo?" Kevin raised a brow.

"Ellie?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, Ellie.." Kevin yelled.

A tall, woman with an amazing body and long blonde hair with pink and purple streaks through it, she had snake bite piercings, and tattoo's all over her body. I have to say she was absolutely beautiful, and I was a little jealous, when Bray gave her a hug.

"Well damn woman, if I didn't have a girlfriend... I'd be all over you.." Ellie licked her lips as she looked me up and down. "You have a smoking hot body..."

"Yeah, well you do have a girlfriend... and if you didn't, she's mine anyway." Bray said, his arm wrapping around me. "Sorry." Bray shrugged, and I laughed slightly, so she wasn't into men, that was nice to know.

"Oh, lucky man." Ellie nodded. "So what's going on?"

"Well, I'm giving Faith her first tattoo, well Bray is thinking about getting a small one, so I was thinking you work on him, while I work on Faith." Kevin said.

"Oh, sounds fun.. lets do it." Ellie smiled.

"Great.. you guys ready for this?" Kevin smiled.

"You ready beautiful?" Bray looked at me.

"As I'll ever be..." I sighed, I followed Kevin to his area, which was right next to Ellie's ... they moved everything a little closer that way, Bray could hold my hand. We had talked about what I wanted, and Ellie and Bray talked about what he wanted, and then Kevin and Ellie ended up talking for a second. They hand it so we were facing each other, but still side to side. Bray holding my left hand, with his left hand. We got started, and I'll admit, it hurt, quite a bit, I was getting it on my right hand, on the outside, by my pinky. I squeezed his hand, as the pain got worse. "Damn." I bit my lip.

"You doing okay?" Bray looked over at me.

"It hurts...but I'm fine." I sighed.

"It's almost done, you are doing good." Kevin smiled at me.

"Good." I nodded, holding my breath for a second, as he got closer down towards my pinky, that was the worse part.

After about another 10 minutes Kevin looks at me. "Just about done." He smiles, and then about 5 minutes later he puts the tattoo gun down, and cleans off the tattoo, and puts some ointment on it. "What do you think?" Kevin raised a brow.

I looked down at it, and smiled, it was just what I wanted, it was an infinity symbol, that was hooked together, in the middle by Bray's name, it turned out perfectly, I'll admit, I never thought I'd put a mans name on my body, but Bray is so different, and know it isn't a way of him being able to brand me, for one, he doesn't know I was doing it, and two, it's a way to show everyone and anyone that the love I have for Bray, isn't able to be broken, by anything, there isn't an end to the love we have. "I love it.. it's perfect."

Ellie looked over and smiled, and started laughing. "You guys are really made for each other." Ellie shook her head.

"Huh?" I raised a brow.

Bray looked over and laughed. "You are right, we are perfect for each other.." Bray showed me his, it was in the same area as mine, and looked almost like mine , but it was an infinity symbol, that was hooked by an anchor, on top of the anchor in red lettering was my name.

I smiled and leaned over and kissed him, the best we could. "Great minds, right?" I laughed, I couldn't believe, we'd almost had the same idea.

Kevin and Ellie finished putting a cover over the tattoos. "Okay, now keep that on for 2-3 hours then remove it, then use an anti-bacterial liquid soap to wash it, be gentle do not use a wash cloth or anything, just your hands, make sure your hands are clean before touching the tattoo at all. then pat dry with a soft wash cloth or paper towel, do not rub, or use a fabric with a rough surface. Here is a list of other instructions for the tattoo, any questions you can call, also Bray has had plenty of tattoos so he'll know, do not use Vaseline, petroleum or Bag Balm on this tattoo, you can use Bacitracin, A&D, Neosporin, or some kind of Tattoo Lube, 3-5 times daily as needed. for the first 3 to 4 days, then after the fourth day,start using a mild, white, unscented lotion, free of dyes or Perfumes, 1 or 2 times a day, for at least 2 weeks. again this paper will have all the instructions on it." Kevin smiled, handing the paper over to her.

* * *

 **-Bray's Home-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

Faith and I walked into the house, we went into the rest room, and removed the cover up, and cleaned it the way they told us too, then put the ointment on it. I wrapped my arms around her, she held her arm out, checking out her tattoo on her hand, I couldn't believe it was in the same spot as mine, she'd put my name on her, I put her name on me, but I didn't think she'd put mine on her. I noticed, when we put our hands out, on top of each other, that the tattoos looked like they almost flowed together, as if we'd wanted them like that. "I can't believe you put my name on you." Faith looked at me, in the mirror.

"I could say the same thing." I laughed, and kissed her cheek. "I love seeing my name on you though, why'd you do it?" I questioned. "You know, people are going to have something to say about it."

Faith shrugged. "I know, but I love you... and I don't care what people think... it's a symbol of our love, it's endless, and limitless... unbreakable, and I think it's time we I let people know no matter what happens, our love isn't going to end." Faith turned around and kissed me. "And no matter what happens Sunday... just like this tattoo is forever... our love is forever, and now everyone will see that I'm your girl, and you are my love... and nothing and no one will stop that."

I smiled down at her. "I couldn't of said it any better, you know I got this anchor in the infinity symbol because, you are my anchor, you are my security, and stability, not to mention, you keep me grounded, and now everyone will know... you ... my beautiful Faith, mean everything to me... and you'll not just forever be on my body through this tattoo, but on in my heart." I smiled, and kissed her. "Nothing in this world is going to keep me from you Faith, I don't care what happens Sunday... it's not going to keep me from you, you mean everything to me... and I won't lose you."

Faith smiled and kissed me. "You know, my parents are going to freak out... they are going to think you corrupted me.." Faith laughed.

"Oh well, everyone becomes a little corrupted sooner or later.. but hey, it can be fun being corrupted, can't it?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah.. a lot of fun." Faith put her arms around my neck and kissed me. "So much fun."

"I think that tattoo made you even hotter... if that's possible." I smiled, running my hand through her hair. "Although, Ellie seems to think you were pretty hot before, I can't take you anywhere without someone hitting on you... I'm not even safe around women.." I laughed.

Faith laughed and shook her head. "I had a great time tonight, I'm glad I had you to hold my hand through that tattoo.. I wouldn't of been able to go through it, without you." Faith said.

"You'll always have me to hold your hand... and any other part of your body you want me too." I laughed.

Faith laughed and smiled. "I can't believe I got my first tattoo, I've got a few ideas for my next one.." Faith laughed.

"Oh, addicted already?" I laughed, and kissed her. "Let's go snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie before bed, ... I might even go for your morning run with you, if you're lucky."

"Oh, I'll have to do some persuading." Faith kissed me, before slipping by me and heading to the living room, I smiled to myself, tonight was perfect, I didn't think this morning that I'd be ending the day with a new tattoo, with Faith's name on it, or my name would be on my beautiful Faith's body.

* * *

 **A/N- Aww matching tattoos, how cute, Bray and Faith having the same idea for a tattoo, is so perfect, they are really made to be together aren't they?, anyway what are your thoughts on the chapter?, please don't forget to leave a review I love the feedback! You guys rock!**


	38. The Big Match!

_...The Pay Per View..._

 **-The Arena-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was in hallway, I needed to think before tonight, everywhere I was going, I was hearing everyone talking about the match, and how crazy it'd be if I lost, and how they wondered, what would happen if Faith had to marry Dolph, I didn't even want to think of that, I couldn't stand to think about the fact, that I could have to watch the woman I love, manage another man, not to mention, even worse then that, I'd have to watch the woman I love, the only woman I've ever loved, marry another man.

I was going to be out there all by myself, no Luke Harper, No Braun Stroman, and No Erick Rowan, only me. Dolph had something up his sleeve, and I didn't know what it was, I didn't like being on the outside looking in, he had all the power and I hated that. I heard high heels clinking down the hall, and turned around to see my beautiful Faith, damn she looked beautiful, in a black knee length sleeveless lace dress, she turned around when she heard something behind her, and I could see it was a backless dress. Faith made it over to me, and my arms wrapped around her. "You look beautiful." I smiled, down at her.

"Thank you." Faith smiled slightly, I could see it in her eyes, she was so nervous, the whole rest of the week, we hadn't thought about tonight, but now it was here, the match was in less then two hours, so in less then two hours, my whole world could be turned upside down, my beauty could be ripped from my arms. The thought of it, made me hold onto my Faith, even tighter. "Are you okay?" Faith pulled away slightly, her arms still around my midsection.

"Just fine.. Why?" I raised a brow.

"You seem, off.. I guess." Faith shrugged.

"I'm just thinking." I sighed.

"About what?" Faith bit her lip.

"You know what." I shook my head.

"Me too.." Faith looked down. "The day is finally here... we will either get Dolph out of our lives, for good.. or-." Faith couldn't even finish, when her voice broke and she looked to the ground, I knew it was because she was trying to hide the tears that I knew where in her eyes.

I sighed, and put her chin between my finger and thumb and forced her to look at me, I was right, she had tears in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Hey, don't even think about that... you know how much I love you, don't you?" I sighed.

"Yes.. I do." Faith nodded. "And I love you."

"And, you know I'm going to do whatever I have to do, to make sure I don't lose you, right?" I questioned.

Faith nodded, and bit her lip. "I know, I'm just scared." Faith shook her head, a few tears, trickling down her cheek.

"I know, but I swear, I'm doing everything I can... to make sure Dolph doesn't win.. " I sighed, and pulled Faith into my arms, Faith laying her head on my chest, I can feel Faith start to sob, as her body begins to shake.

* * *

 **-The Match(On Camera)-**

Dolph's music hits, Dolph walks down the ramp, but he's not alone, no he has two people with him, no one knows who they are, but Eden who is at ringside, next to Lilian Garcia, knows just who they are, one is her sister's ex, Carlos, and the other, he was one of the men who hurt Faith, Eli. Eden could of ran up and clawed all three of their eye's out. What the hell is wrong with him?, why would he invite Carlos, her ex?, and did he know what they did to her?, Eden didn't tell him.

Dolph was in the middle of the ring, he grabbed a mic, and his music cut. "Hello, thank you ... .thank you all.. I'm so happy to see you all." Dolph waited for the boo's to calm down a bit, then continued. "Tonight, tonight is the night... tonight when I beat Bray Wyatt.. I will not only gain a manager.. I will gain a wife.. how wonderful is that?" Dolph laughed, and looked to the men beside him. "I bet you are all wondering who these fine gentle men are?.. well they are my new friends, they are offering support, and they are here to make sure, there is no outside interference... although, the other Wyatt's aren't allowed at ringside.. we all know, Bray Wyatt isn't to be trusted, so I had to have a little back up." Dolph smirked over at them, and they started laughing.

Bray's music hits, and Bray hits the stage, he looks down the ramp, he looks as if he could rip all three of their heads off. He looks behind him, and Faith walks out, to a huge pop, Bray holds his hand out to Faith, which she takes and they head down the ramp. Bray squeezing her hand tightly the closer to the ring that they get.

Once they get down to the bottom of the ramp, he looks up to the ring, then back to Faith, he could see Faith was nervous about those two men being anywhere near her, and Bray he was seething being in the same place as them, after what they did to his beauty, he didn't want them anywhere near them. Bray kissed Faith, then climbed up in the and started to get in the ring, he shook his head, and jumped down taking Faith's hand, deciding he wanted her further away from all of them, so he took her over to the announce table, grabbing a chair and sitting it next to Eden. Bray placed Faith's face between his palms and pulled her into a passionate kiss, once he pulled away he kissed Faith's cheek, whispering. "I Love You." As he pulled away. He sits Faith next to Eden, who took her hand, giving her a took as if to say it's going to be okay.

Bray climbs into the ring, and walks over to the ref, telling him to keep the two of them over on that side of the ring, and away from Faith. The ref nods and obliges him, telling Carlos, and Eli to stay on the other side of the ring, not to go near Faith, or they'd be kicked out. Carlos and Eli agree and exit the ring.

Faith looked on as the bell rings and the match gets underway. The match starts off pretty back and forth, anytime one would get the upper hand, the other would turn it around, Faith looked to Eden, very concerned, she didn't like the fact that Carlos and Eli were outside the ring, she didn't want them anywhere near her, or Bray. Eden squeezed her hand, in a reassuring manor. Eden wanted Bray to win, she may not like him, but she sure as hell doesn't want Dolph to win, so he can force Faith to marry him.

Bray finally gets the upper hand, and seems in control of Dolph, he starts to throw him around the ring a few times, then throws him outside the ring, grabbing him up off the ground and throwing him into the barricade, not once but twice. Bray hears the ref yelling at him, and grabs Dolph throwing him into the ring, climbing in himself throwing a couple punches on him, then kicks him out of the ring again, throwing him into the barricade two more times, the fans start chanting THIS IS AWSOME as Bray goes to work on Dolph outside the ring.

Faith smiles, and claps as she stands up looking on, getting a good look at her man, taking it to Dolph. "Come on.. get him Bray." Faith yells.

Bray smiles over at her, and grabs Dolph throwing him into the barricade almost right, in front of Faith. Faith was very happy about this. Bray kicks him while he's down, and goes over to kiss Faith, before walking back over grabbing Dolph and throwing him into the ring.

Bray gets back into the ring, and covers him, but only gets a 2 count. Bray sighed and grabbed Dolph, off the mat, he is distracted when Carlos climbs on the ring, Bray charges the ropes, where Carlos was, but Carlos is able to jump down in time. "Stay the hell out of this." Bray yells down at Carlos, who smirks and shrugs.

Faith stands up, and tries to go over towards the ring, but Eden grabs her hand. "Don't do it." Eden warns.

"They are cheating." Faith sighs, and shakes her head as she sits down, not liking that they are doing this, that Carlos is trying to distract Bray.

Bray goes back over and goes to grab Dolph, but Dolph hits him in the gut, and starts to throw punches down on Bray, Faith looking on, not liking this at all, while Carlos and Eli, look like they are loving this.

Dolph delivers a clothes line to Bray, and then a jumping DDT to Bray, he goes to cover and get a two, Faith holding her breath until Bray kicked out, Faith looked over to Eden, who was also looking concerned.

Dolph waits until Bray starts to get up, Famouser and covers Bray for a two count, Dolph gets frustrated and kicks Bray out of the ring, and throws him into the barricade. Faith stands up to get a better look, Dolph smirks over at her, as he sees how concerned she was looking. Dolph grabs Bray and drags him over towards Faith throwing him into the barricade right in front of her, Faith's hands flying to her mouth as she watches this. Dolph grabs Bray and drags him over to the announce table and starts to bash his head into the table.

"Stop." Faith yells, shaking her head, as she was starting to get teary eyed.

"He's nothing compared to me Faith." Dolph yelled, and slammed his head into the announce table again, this time with much more force. Dolph then grabbed Bray, having a bit of trouble as Bray was almost dead weight, Dolph finally gets him into the ring, and turns around to blow Faith a kiss, then climbs in the ring himself.

Dolph goes to cover Bray, but still only gets a 2 count, Dolph was beyond frustrated now, as he shoves the ref back. "Damn it..." Dolph yells, he looks over and see Bray starting to come around. "Stay down.. Damn it... Stay down." Dolph kicks Bray in the head. Dolph looks over to the comer where Eli and Carlos are, and give them a signal. Carlos and Eli both get on the apron, the ref goes over trying to get them off, Carlos has a hold of the ref, making sure he can't see the tron.

Dolph slips out of the ring, and grabs the bell, Faith sees him do this and tries to grab the bell from him, and they start to struggle it, Dolph having enough shoves Faith back sending her over the chair, then runs into the ring, Bray had made it to knees, in time to see Faith and Dolph struggling over the ring bell, Bray struggles to get up, when he sees Dolph shove Faith over the chair, the next thing he knows the ring bell is meeting his face, and then all black.

Dolph throws the bell out, the time keeper, grabbing it, shaking his head. Dolph grabs the ref, and covers Bray, the ref counts, 1. 2. 3. and the bell rings.

Faith was trying to get to the ring, but it's to late, and she drops to her knees, and instantly starts balling, Eden rushing over to her, throwing her arms, around Faith, who starts sobbing into her chest.

Dolph has his hand raised in the middle of the ring, as he is declared the winner, and the crowd starts the YOU SUCK chants, and the boos, the crowd is also throwing things into the ring, at the three men, who are all standing in the ring, raising their hands, as if they'd won the super bowl.

The ref finally gets the three men, out of the ring and get them heading up the ramp, Faith climbs in the ring, and crawls over to Bray, running her hand through his hair, she leans down. "I'm sorry." Faith whispers to Bray, as he starts to come around.

Bray finally comes around enough, to sit up, and look over at Faith, seeing her in tears, and saying over and over, how sorry she was. It hit him, he'd lost, Dolph had beat him. Faith was now, Dolph's manager, and worst of all, that son of a bitch was going to be marrying his woman, his beautiful Faith. Bray started shaking his head, as he pull Faith into his arms, as she starts sobbing harder, her whole body shaking.

Bray looks up the ramp at the three men who where laughing and giving each other high fives. Dolph has a mic in his hand, when he signals for his music to be cut.

"4 weeks.. one month." Dolph smirks. "In four weeks, I'll be giving myself the best birthday gift of all time, I'll be giving myself a wife.." Dolph smirked, Carlos and Eli patting him on the back. "That's right, I'll be inviting the whole WWE Universe to our wonderful wedding at the next Pay Per View, get ready babe.. it's going to be a wild ride.." Dolph laughed. "Enjoy your last night with my fiancée, Bray... Tomorrow, upon your arrival at the arena for Raw... you will no longer be able to have any contact with MY FIANCÉE ... enjoy your time with my woman, while it lasts... " Dolph smirked, and dropped the mic before the three men all walked back stage.

As Dolph is talking Bray is holding Faith tighter as she sobs even harder, having Faith in his arms at that moment, was the only reason he wasn't on that ramp beating the hell out of Ziggler, Bray wanted so badly to kick his ass, but Faith needed him right now, and Faith was more important, then beating his ass.

Bray pulled away, wiping the tears that were in her eyes. "It's okay.." Bray stands up, helping Faith up also. "Let's go.." Bray said, he wanted to be away from these people, he wanted to get Faith, backstage so she'd be able to clam down more.

Bray holds the ropes open for Faith to exit, then exits himself. Jumping down, and then helping Faith down, he puts his arms around Faith, as they head to the back.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

We came through the curtains, once we got about 10 steps away, Faith turned to me. "I'm sorry.. I tired, I tried so hard, to get that bell away from him.. I did, but he was to strong.." Faith started crying, even harder then she did before, I grabbed her pulling her into my arms. "I tried.. I tired." Faith cried.

I pulled back and ran my hand through her hair. "I know, I know.." I kissed her forehead. "You shouldn't be sorry... I'm sorry, I lost, I was the one who was pinned."

"It wasn't your fault.. you tried Bray." Faith said looking up at me.

"And so did you, you tried and I tried.. but we were out numbered, as unfair as it was.. it happened." I sighed, hating to have to words come out of my mouth, I wanted to be able to say, we did it, he's out of our lives for good, but I can't say those words, not yet. Damn Dolph Ziggler, and damn those two son's of bitches, after everything they've done to my beauty, they still had to try and hurt her more?, they've got a world of hurt coming to them one day, I don't know when, but someday, I'll make them pay for everything, they've ever done to my beautiful Faith.

"This isn't right.. he cheated." Faith shook her head. "I hate him.. I hate him so much." Faith cried, shaking her head.

"Shh.. it's okay, remember, this doesn't mean it's over for us.. you know that." I kissed her. "It will never be over for us.." I pulled her hand out, pointing to the tattoo. and then pointing to mine. "Nothing is going to break our love."

"I love you." Faith bit her lip. "He's keeping us apart for longer, by waiting for a month to get married... he's doing this on purpose, he wants to keep us apart for as long as possible."

"I know, I know..." I sighed, I hated that man with a passion, first he keeps me away from her with this 6 month marriage clause, and now he's waiting 4 weeks to marry her, normally that'd be a good thing, who wants their woman to marry another man, but under these circumstances, now that it's happening, I want it to be over, to be done, so I can be with my beauty again. "He wants to keep us apart for a long as possible, he thinks the longer he keeps us apart, then he will come between us.."

"I know.. but it isn't going to work... nothing is going to come between us, I'll always come back to you." Faith nodded, wiping her tears.

"And I'll always come back to you." I kissed her forehead.

We hear footsteps behind us, and turn to see Eden, and Cody, along with Naomi and Tamina, along with the Uso's, I of course didn't want to be near any of them right now, but I knew they were Faith's friends.

"Honey.." Naomi hugged Faith, as did everyone else. The Uso's patted me on the shoulder, oddly enough.

"Do you need anything, just tell us." Tamina said.

"Yeah, do you want to hang out, get a drink or something?" Eden offered.

"No, I just want to spend the rest of our time, alone... we only have until 5:30 tomorrow, to be together, so I want to spend every second with Bray." Faith sighed, taking my hand.

"Okay, call us if you need us." Tamina hugged Faith.

"Yeah." Eden nodded, hugging her sister, then all of them waved and walked off.

I turned to Faith. "Let's go back to the hotel, unless you want to go do something else.' I sighed.

"I just want to go to the hotel, just you and me.. " Faith kissed me. "Let's get out of here, if I see Dolph... and I have anything sharp near me, I'll stab him." Faith growled.

I nodded, grabbing her hand, walking towards the locker rooms, to go get our things. We weren't even going to wait for the rest of the show to end, tonight it was about spending time just us, and that's what we are going to do.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Bray and I got to the hotel, Bray walked over to the bed, sitting down. I saw it in his face, he was so angry at himself, and Dolph. I hated seeing him like this, I hated that he was beating himself up over this. I walked over to him, sitting down in front of him, before leaning in to kiss him. "I love you." I said softly.

Bray wrapped his arms around me, pulling me on top of him. "I Love You Too." Bray kissed me. I settled in between his legs, and turned myself around, so my back was to his chest, his arms wrapping around me from behind. "Everything's going to be okay, you know that right?" Bray kissed my cheek.

"I know, I just wish I could of-." I started, but Bray cut me off.

"You tried, you did everything you could, but it was to much for you Faith, he over powered you, not to mention, he put his hands on you.." Bray growled, after mentioning the last part. "Which he's got a major beat down, coming for that... he'll never put his hands on you again." Bray sighed.

"I wish this whole night never would of happened." I sighed, shaking my head. "I wish, I never would of trusted him, I should of trusted you... you were right about him." I sighed.

"Don't be hard on yourself... you are a trusting person... you see the good in everyone, that's something I love about you." Bray kissed the top of my head. "You trusted me, you gave me a chance, when everyone else was telling you not to trust me, that I was a monster... you didn't believe them."

"You weren't the monster... Dolph is." I shook my head, I sighed, and climbed out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower... you care to join me?" I questioned, turning around.

"Do you even have to ask?" Bray smirked, climbing out of bed, following me to the bathroom.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

After we finished in the shower, I got out first, putting my clothes on, and sat on the edge of the bed, a few minutes later, Faith walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair using a towel. Faith walked over to me, after throwing the towel to the side. "Feeling better?" Faith asked, standing in front of me, before leaning down to give me a kiss.

I reached out, and around her my hands planting firmly on her ass. "After that?.. what do you think?" I smirked slightly, but it disappeared, when I thought about the fact, we weren't going to be having any late night showers for a while.

"What's wrong?" Faith questioned.

"Nothing." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Bray..what is it?" Faith shook her head.

"Will you do something for me?" I looked up at her.

"What?.. name it." Faith said softly.

"Don't let him have what's mine.." I said.

Faith nodded. "Don't worry.. he won't get what's yours, not my body, or my heart." Faith kissed me. "My heart belongs to you, and my body belongs to you." Faith added.

I smiled, and pulled her onto my lap. "I love you so much." I kissed her.

"I love you too." Faith smiled, and looked down.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow.

"I was just thinking." Faith bit her lip.

"About what?" I raised a brow.

"It's going to be 7 months, before we are going to be able to make love again, after 5:30 tomorrow." Faith shook her head.

"Believe me, I realize that." I shook my head.

"That's along time." Faith sighed, oh boy did I know, it was going to be very hard for me, not being able to make love to Faith for 7 months. "You know, I do know you are a man.. and you have needs.."

"Faith... what are you trying to say." I raised a brow.

"I know a man has his needs, and 7 months waiting for me.. it's a long time... so I wouldn't be angry, if you were to need to go to-.." I sighed, but Bray cut me off, placing his lip over mine.

"I don't need another woman, I don't want another woman.. yes it is going to be along time, but I can handle it, you are the only woman in the world I ever want to be with, for the rest of my life.. I'm not going to go to another woman, for sex.. I promise that." I shook my head, letting out a sigh. "Are you thinking you won't be able to handle it?" I raised a brow.

"No, it doesn't matter to me how long I have to wait for you Bray.. I'll never go to another man for sex.. I swear Bray, I love you and you are the only man I will ever want for the rest of my life...it's only you Bray.. only you." Faith said, and leaned down and kissed me.

"Good.. then it's settled.. how ever long we have to wait.. we WILL wait for each other." I nodded, very pleased that she wasn't thinking about going to another man, that might kill me. "If things get to tough, to bad.. we just have to look at these.." I took her hand and pointed to her tattoo, and then to mine. "And we will remember why we are doing this, for each other." I smiled, and kissed her.

"Good.. because even though, we can't see each other... and even if I'll be married to Dolph.." Faith sighed, rolling her eyes when she mentioned Dolph. "I won't consider myself really married to him, I wont consider myself as his.. I'll only consider myself yours... I'll still consider myself as being with you, I guess we can just think of it as we are still together... but are just unable to be with one another, like a long distance relationship.."

"Even though we will be in the same towns, and we can't speak.. I can't even call you." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I know.. I'm just trying to say.. I'm still going to be yours.. and ONLY YOURS." Faith sighed.

I smiled, and kissed her. "And I'm still yours, and ONLY YOURS." I said softly, my arms wrapping around her tightly. "Now, no more talk of Dolph or that damn match.. for the rest of the night.. it's all about you and me.. and how much we love each other."

"Sounds like a plan..." Faith smiles, and leans in and kisses me. "Now, are you going to take off my clothes or am I going to have to take my own clothes off?" Faith smirked.

I laughed, and shook my head, I scoot Faith off my lap, standing up and lifting Faith into my arms carrying her to the top of the bed. For the rest of the night and tomorrow, it's all about me and Faith, I'm going to spend every second I can with her, I'm going to make her realize just how much I love her, and how I'll always love her.

* * *

 **A/N- Okay, now I know you are all probably hating me right now, but this please keep in mind, there is always a method to my madness, so please don't give up on this story, I've got big plans for this story, so please keep reading. So what are your thoughts on this chapter?, please leave a review, you know I love the feedback!**


	39. Torture!

_...Monday Morning..._

 **-The Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, as I looked at the clock, it was 10 AM, we decided to sleep in a bit, since we spent most of the night, making love, both of us, couldn't get enough of each other. I just wish, it didn't have to end, but we needed sleep. In 7 and a half hours, Faith would have to leave me, we'd no longer be able to hold each other, kiss each other, even speak to each other, and that is going to kill me, but it's not going to last forever, I'll have my Faith back, I'll just have to find a way, to get this damn contract thrown out, before the wedding.

"Morning." I smiled, leaning down to kiss my beautiful Faith. I couldn't help but want to stay in bed all day, and all night, say forget about Raw, forget about the fact, that last night ever happened, but I knew we couldn't do that, as much as I want to forget about it, pretend it never happened, I can't, because it did happen.

"Morning." Faith said, biting her lip, I could see she wasn't happy. "Last night really happened, didn't it?" Faith shook her head, I could tell she was fighting to keep the tears, at bay.

"Yes.. it did." I sighed, reaching out, pulling Faith into my arms even more, then she already was.

Faith sighed, and snuggled into my chest, I heard her phone going off, and sighed shaking my head, already?, I should of known, her friends would be blowing her phone up all day. "I'll text who ever it is, and tell them I'm spending the day with you... then I'll shut it off..." Faith looked up at me, giving me a quick peck on the lips, before rolling out of my arms and grabbing her phone, Faith scoots back, into my arms, her back on my chest. "Son of a.." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow, leaning over her shoulder to read, what the text message said, whatever it was, she wasn't happy. I let my eyes adjust to the screen, and looked down to see a text message from Dolph Ziggler.

 _From Dolph: Good Morning, Mrs. Soon To Be Ziggler, hope you are ready for tonight, hope you picked out something hot to wear on your first night as the show offs manager. I think it's about time, you and I start traveling together, get ready for the married life._

I grabbed the phone from her hand, and growled as I shut it off. "Enough of that.. for the rest of the day, it's just you.. and I." I said, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"At least I only have to deal with him at work for now." Faith shook her head.

"Huh?" I raised a brow.

"I went over the contract again.. I'm his manager, I am to, accompany him to the ring, or to any press, or talk shows, and sometimes photo shoots, if it's got to do with both of us." Faith sighed. "So, once he's done in the ring, then I'm out of there... I'm not going to stick around and chit chat.. the less I have to deal with him the better."

I nodded, at least I don't have to worry about my beauty traveling, and being alone in a car, with that loser, day after day. "I don't like the idea, of you having to deal with him, by yourself." I sighed.

"I won't be... I have my sister, and brother in law.. plus I have my friends." Faith bit her lip. "And, I know .. even if we can't be with each other, you'll still find a way, to look out for me." Faith turned around, in my arms, so we were chest to chest.

I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her, she was absolutely right, even though I can't be with her right now, I'm sure as hell, not going to let anyone hurt her, I'm going to do whatever, I have to do, to look out, and protect the woman I love. "I love you.." I smiled, and kissed her once again.

* * *

 _...Monday Night Raw..._

 **-The Arena(Outside)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Bray and I, got out of the car, making out way to the arena, it was 5:15, and we only had 15 minutes to be together, once we got a few feet from the arena doors, I stopped and turned to face Bray. "I don't want to do this." I bit my lip, burying my face in Bray's chest.

Bray sighed, and wrapped his arms around me. "I know, but we have too.." Bray kissed the top of my head.

"Well, look what we have here... my future wife." I heard Dolph's voice, coming towards us.

"Whyyy.." I whined, clinging on to Bray tightly, his arms wrapping around me, even tighter as he hears Dolph's voice.

"Go away." Bray growled.

"Aren't we breaking the rules?... you aren't supposed to be anywhere near her." Dolph tisked.

I growled, and rolled my eyes as I turned around to face him. "We have until 5:30.." I stated.

"And you are going to drag it out aren't you?" Dolph smirked.

Bray growled, and took my hand. "I'll walk you to the locker room." Bray said, looking at his watch, seeing we still had about 10 minutes.

"Oh, I could of done that, you know we are going to be getting very... very .. close." Dolph smirked.

Bray, didn't say a word, as we walked past Dolph, and into the building.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Outside Diva's Locker Room)-**

Bray and I arrived, to the locker room, with a few minutes to spare. I sighed, as I looked up at Bray. "This is horrible." I sighed.

Bray nodded, taking my hand. "I'm going to find a way, to fix all this..." Bray leaned down and kissed me. "I promise."

"I know.. I trust you.." I nodded, and sighed as I saw Dolph was standing across from us, checking his watch, knowing we only had a few minutes. "We only have a minute or so... I love you.. okay, I love you so much."

"I Love you too.. more then anything in this world.. remember that.." Bray said, and pulled me to him, his arms wrapping around me, out lips locking in a passionate kiss.

Once we pulled away I looked at the clock. "Okay, when you turn on your phone, you'll see I sent you a little present... to hold you over, for a while.. I wouldn't open, it in front of anyone." I smiled, Bray licking his lip, knowing just what I had sent him. "I love you." I said, giving him another kiss.

"I love you.. remember, just because I can't be with you.. doesn't mean I won't be looking out for you.. you know, I'm not going to let anyone use this, to get to you.. in anyway." Bray stated, kissing my forehead.

"Time..." Dolph smirked.

"I know.. shut up." Bray snapped, and started backing away. "I love you." Bray said again.

"I love you Bray.." I stated, pointing to my tattoo, and smiling.

Bray smile, and nodded, pointing to his tattoo, once he disappeared, around the corner, I looked down at my tattoo, when ever things get tough, we just have to look at the tattoo's and we will know why we are doing this.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room(Inside)-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

I was sitting in the diva's locker room, along with Naomi and Sasha, when I heard the door open, we all looked over to the door, and saw Faith walking in. I saw it in her face, she was upset, I'd tried to call her all day, but her phone had been going to voicemail. "Faye." I said, standing up, wrapping my arms around her, once she was within arms reach.

"Hey." Faith bit her lip, looking down to the ground.

"How are you feeling?" Naomi questioned.

"I don't even want to be here." Faith sighed, shaking her head. "I wish this never would of happened." she added.

"I know, but it is only for a short while." I said.

"7 months Eden... that's not a short while, not when the one person, who makes you happy, isn't going to be around you.." Faith shook her head, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I need to get ready, I'm going to go out there with Dolph, then there is a backstage interview.. then I'm leaving."

"So quickly?" Sasha questioned.

"Yes.. I'm no longer allowed to be a backstage interviewer... I'm strictly Dolph's manager, so once I'm finished with him, then there isn't any reason for me to stick around, so I'm just going to leave... less time around Dolph, the better." Faith admitted.

"So, you are just going to hide.. away from everyone?" Naomi questioned.

"No, just tonight... I just want to be by myself, that's all." Faith shrugged.

"You should come out with us after the show... we can pick you up at your hotel.." Sasha suggested.

"No.. I'm not feeling up to it right now." Faith shrugged, and walked off to get ready.

I shook my head, I didn't like seeing my sister like this, she doesn't seem happy, she doesn't even seem like she wants to be here at all, I hate that my sister is going through this, I can't help but think, maybe if I wouldn't of pushed Dolph to go after my sister in the beginning then, maybe this wouldn't be happening.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Gorilla Position)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was waiting by Gorilla, with the rest of my family, it was Dolph vs Luke tonight, I wanted to get my hands on him tonight, but Dolph refused to face me, again tonight. That might be a smart thing, because if I'd of gotten the match with him tonight, he wouldn't be walking out of that ring. I knew at least I'd be able to see my beauty tonight, even if she'd be with that son of a bitch Ziggler, he just better watch himself, if I don't like the way he's treating my beautiful Faith, I'd put him in a whole world of hurt.

I looked over when I heard Dolph's big mouth, coming down the hall, I saw my beauty walking next to him, she looked rather annoyed, but damn did she look beautiful in her, strapless sliver sparkle dress, she'd straighten her hair, and put it into a large bun. Faith let a smile appear on her face, when she saw me. I smiled at her, damn I wanted to go over there, and kiss her, and hold her and tell her I love her, but of course I can't, thanks to that son of a bitch.

Dolph noticed, us looking at one another, and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him, he said something to her, and she rolled her eyes, and yanked her arm out of his grasp. I clinched my fists, when I saw his hand, reach out and grab her arm, luckily for me, and him, Luke and Braun, each grabbed, an arm and kept me in my spot, I could of ripped his fucking head off.

Our music hit, and they called for us to head out, I got one more good look at my beauty, before heading through the Curtin.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

 _*Everyone's POV*_

The Wyatt's were out in the ring, waiting for Ziggler, you could see, Bray was beyond pissed, his whole body was tensed up, when he heard Ziggler's music hit, Dolph headed out first, stopping on the ramp, to look down at the Wyatt's in the middle of the ring, he looked behind him, and motioned for Faith to come out, Faith hits the stage, and she gets a good reaction, she doesn't have that beautiful smile, that everyone compliments, no she looked rather sad, you could see it in her eyes, she didn't want to be anywhere near Dolph Ziggler.

Faith and Dolph made it to the bottom of the ramp, and the crowd could see the first glimpse of a smile, when she and Bray locked eyes. Dolph noticed this and nudged her, telling her to climb the steps. Faith climbed the steps and headed to the middle of the apron, sitting on the middle rope, and allowing Dolph to enter the ring, rolling her eyes, and moving her face, when he attempted to give her a peck on the cheek. Dolph looked behind him at Bray, who was in the corner, glaring over at him, Dolph smirked and pointed to the chair, that was over by the announce table, telling her to sit, and not to move.

Faith sighed, and nodded, walking down the steps, and over to the chair, sitting down, crossing her legs, placing her hands on top of her knees, she waited for the match to get started, hoping Luke would cream Dolph.

Bray, Braun, and Erick all got out of the ring, and headed to their corner. The match got under way, Luke had the upper hand, right from the beginning, tossing Dolph around, like a rag doll. Faith was in her chair, clapping for Luke, very happy about the fact, that he was taking it to Dolph, Luke goes to deliver a knee, but Dolph moves out of the way, and Luke misses, Dolph is able to turn it around and goes on the attack.

Bray is looking on, none to pleased, that Dolph is getting the upper hand, and taking it to Luke. "Come on... Luke.." Bray yells, into the ring.

Dolph smirks over at Bray, throwing his hands up. "This is why I'm the show off." Dolph yells, in the direction of Bray, before delivering a few well placed kicks to Luke.

Dolph looked over and noticed, Faith shaking her head in disgust, he climbs out of the ring, and walks over to her. "What are you doing?... you are supposed to cheer me on..." Dolph shakes his head. "Do your job... cheer for me.. Damn it." Dolph yelled at her, causing her to recoil.

Bray can see this and is beyond pissed, if it wasn't for Braun, grabbing his arm, he'd of been of on top of Dolph, bashing his face in.

Dolph turns around to a boot in the face, by Luke.

Faith starts laughing, and clapping. "How's that Dolph?" Faith laughs, bending down.

Luke smiled at her and nodded, Faith steps back and motions to him, as if she was presenting him, in a showcase on the price is right. Luke grabs Dolph and throws him into the ring.

Luke looks over to Bray, as if to say is it time?, Bray shakes his head. "Make him pay." Bray yells, into the ring.

Luke grabs Dolph and helps him to his feet, only to deliver a European uppercut, Dolph recovers only to be hit with another. Luke grabs him and throws him into the ropes, Dolph bouncing off the ropes and Luke hits him with a big boot, grounding Dolph. Dolph grabs him and delivers a Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver, instead of going for the cover Luke had looked over to Bray, who mouthed to him to hit him again, so Luke gets to his feet, and grabs Dolph, this time hitting him with a Sitout powerbomb. Bray gives him the signal and Luke allows the ref to count 1.2.3 and Luke gains the win.

Luke has his hand raised in victory and the rest of the Wyatt's enter the ring, Bray glancing over at Faith, who was on her feet, clapping a big smile on her face, Bray let a smile appear on his face, his hand going up, pointing to the tattoo, Faith nodded, and pointed to hers.

Bray signaled for Erick to grab Dolph, throw him into the corner, hitting a body avalanche in the corner, before grabbing him and swinging him into a big boot by Luke, Dolph hitting the ground. Bray signals for Braun to grab him, and apply a lifting arm triangle choke. Bray signals for Braun to let him drop, he does and he signals for Luke and Erick to grab him, they grab him up and drag his almost lifeless body over to Bray, who sets him up for sister Abigail, Bray looks over to Faith, a smile appearing on her face again, she nods and Bray hits sister Abigail, laying Dolph out. Bray looks down at Dolph, getting real close to Dolph's ear. "I'll make you pay, until the day I die." Bray growls. "You're going to regret the day, you took my Faith from me." Bray says, then slams Dolph's face into the mat, not once but twice.

With that, all four members of the Wyatt Family, slide out of the ring, Faith climbing the stairs, entering the ring, looking down at Dolph, a smirk appearing on her face, as the ref checks on Dolph. Faith looks to the ramp, Bray and Faith locking eyes, Faith licks her lips, and blows him a kiss, as Bray backs up the ramp, their eyes, never leaving each other.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was waiting backstage, with the rest of my family, I have to say, It did help to take some of my frustration out on Dolph, I didn't like the way he was ordering my Faith, around like he owned her, and then he decided to yell at her, because she wasn't cheering him on, why would she want to cheer on the man who was trying to ruin her life?  
I saw Faith and Dolph, walking backstage, Dolph being helped to the trainers, Dolph was too bad off, he told JoJo, he didn't want to do an interview, not that Faith was upset about that, she didn't want anything to do with Dolph thankfully. Faith starts to walk off. "Wait." Dolph yelled.

"What?" Faith sighed.

"You aren't even going to come to the trainers to make sure I'm alright?" Dolph snarled. "Some manager." Dolph spat.

"You're walking.. and you're talking.. so there fore, I'm not needed any more.. goodbye." Faith rolled her eyes, and walked off.

"I'm gonna stop being the nice guy woman." Dolph yelled, Faith turning around, flipping Dolph the bird, before walking off. "Okay, you'll see... I was being nice." Dolph snarled, not noticing I was even around.

Once he was out of sight, I turned to face the rest of my family "Keep an eye on him, I can't be around Faith... if you find out he's going to try something, you tell me.. I'm not going to let him hurt my Faith." I shook my head.

"We've got her back." Luke said.

"Yeah, whatever he thinks he has planned, isn't going to work." Braun added.

"Good." I nodded. "I'm heading out, I need to leave, before I run into Dolph, I might do something I'll regret." I said, before walking off.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sat on my bed, fresh out of the shower, looking over at the empty spot next to me, Bray should be next to me, Bray should be in the bed, with his arms around me, making love to me. I shouldn't be in this bed alone. I sighed, as I laid back, pulling the covers over me. I grabbed my phone, next to me and looked down at the screen, and started to look through my photos, I was looking at the photos of Bray, and I and right now, that's all I have of us, our photos, and our memories, although I know we will be making more memories, just not right now. God I miss him, it hasn't even been a full 24 hours and I'm already missing him like crazy.

I came across a video I'd taken of Bray, we were laying in bed, after making love, I was in his arms, and I was questioning him, I was asking him what he loved most about me.

 _"I can't pick one thing I love about you more, then the other, I love everything about you, your eyes, your smile, your laugh, the way you say my name when you're happy, the way you say my name when you're mad, the way your nose crinkles up when you laugh, it's simple woman, I love every single thing about you, I even love you when you are mad at me, and you make me beg you, to make love, I think some times that makes it even better." Bray winked at me, and leaned in to kiss me. "I just love everything about you, my beauty."_

I sighed, and placed a kiss on my finger tips, placing it on the screen, that was paused on him. "I love everything about you too Bray." I said softly, turning my phone off, and placing it by the bed, turning the light off. I grabbed the pillow next to me, scrunching it up, so I could snuggle with it, but it didn't even come close to being comfortable the way, it when I have Bray to snuggle up with.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, laying on the bed, looking next to me, hating the fact that I didn't have my beauty, next to me, I should be laying next to Faith, I should be holding her, and making love to her, I should never have to spend a night with out my beauty. I started looking through my phone, and remembered that Faith, had sent me a present. I looked in my text messages, and saw them, it was some photos, she'd taken, she must of taken them while I was getting breakfast for us, they were defiantly going to help me deal with this, some, I saw she had put that she is deleting them once she sent them to me, thank goodness, these are some, that I defiantly don't want anyone getting their hands on, there was nothing covering a single part of her body, not that I'm complaining. Damn my beautiful Faith, has a flawless body, I can't wait tell I have that beautiful body back in my arms again.

I was going through my photos and videos when I come across one of the videos I made of Faith, this was one I'd taken when I woke her up in the morning, I love her morning voice, especially when you first wake her up, she has a sexy little whine to her voice.

 _"Wake up, beautiful... I need some love." I leaned down to kiss her lips._

 _"Brayyy." Faith whines, her arms swatting at me._

 _"Come on, my beauty... you told me you'd wake up early." I ran my hand through her hair, and down her back, taking the sheet down with my hand, stopping once I'd gotten the sheet off her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze._

 _"Bray.." Faith sighed, pulling the overs over her ass, before turning around._

 _"I like this view much better.. so much better." I let my hands roam her stomach, to her breasts, giving them both a little squeeze._

 _"Must you always have that thing on?.. you are worst then me." Faith shoved the phone away from her._

 _"The camera loves you... what can I say, I love filming that beautiful body of yours." I stated._

 _"Is that right?... How about you turn that thing off, so we can make love." Faith gave me a sexy little smile, licking her lips as she looked up at me._

 _"Do one thing for me.." I said. "Tell the camera, one thing you love about me."_

 _"One thing isn't enough Bray, I love way to many things about you, your laugh, your sexy smile, the way you know just what my body wants, and what my body needs, how you treat me like a queen, and how you tell me how beautiful I am, about 50 times a day, and how much you love me about a hundred times a day... I love how perfect you are for me..." Faith smiled up at me, her hand reaching up, running her nails up my chest. "I love you so much Bray Wyatt." Faith bit her lip. "Now how about you shut that thing off, So you can get to work on making me scream your name." Faith licked her lips, and the video ended._

"God I love you Faith... we will be together again, I'll make sure of it my love, nothing is going to keep me from you, Dolph is going to regret the day, he tried to take you from me." I kissed the picture of her I had as my wallpaper on my phone, and put it to on the side table. This right here is torture, knowing my beautiful Faith, is in the same hotel as me, and not being able to hold her, to touch her, to make love to her, yes that's pure torture.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is, this is the first night they are not together, I will let you know, I have some big plans for this story, so keep tuned, I know some of you aren't happy about Bray losing, keep in mind Bray has a way of getting what he wants. Anyway, what are your thoughts on this chapter?, What are your thought on Dolph?, and the way he treats Faith?, I know I'm happy about the little Wyatt Family beat down, he got. Please leave a review, I love the feedback, also you know I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks for reading, I really hope you are enjoying this story, it's one of my favorites that I've ever written.**


	40. Make Him Pay!

_...A Week Later(Smackdown Taping)..._

 **-The Arena-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked down the hall, with Sasha and Tamina, I'd actually started to travel with Sasha, I needed someone who would keep me smiling, or at least have a good shot at making me smile, Sasha was beyond funny, and was always making me smile. The rest of the week, had been pretty hard, I missed Bray so much, and it didn't help, seeing him at work, knowing that I couldn't run over and kiss him, or hug him, it was horrible.

"So, we should go out tonight... you haven't been out at all, you've been in your hotel room since Monday, come have fun with us." Sasha sighed.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Tamina added.

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood to go out." I shook my head.

"You haven't been in the mood the whole last week." Sasha sighed, shaking her head.

"I know, I just... I don't feel like being around anyone." I shrugged.

"Except Bray." Sasha added. "Sorry." Sasha winced realizing what she'd said.

"You're right, I don't want to be around anyone, but Bray." I sighed. "I miss him, I hate seeing him in the hall, and not being able to kiss him, or hug him, or even talk to him, it's so wrong... you have no idea, how it feels to have the one person who can make you happy, be so close to you, but you can't do anything about it." I shook my head, looking to the ground.

Sasha nodded. "You're right, I don't... look, I just want you to have some fun, come on, come out with us for a while... if you aren't having fun, then you can leave." Sasha sighed.

I shook my head, and let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go.. but only for a little while." I finally agreed.

"Good.." Sasha hugged me, then Tamina did the same.

"We will go tell, Naomi... she's been bugging, she was about ready to drag you kicking and screaming." Tamina laughed.

"Tell, her there isn't any need... to drag me, I'll go without the kicking and screaming." I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll see you after the show." I smiled, then walked off.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I'd been around the corner, listening to my beauty, and her friends talking. I hated hearing my beautiful Faith, so upset, so unhappy, listening to her telling Sasha, and Tamina, about how unhappy she was, hit me hard. All I want is for my Faith, to be happy, to see her smile, so I was hoping she'd go out, have a little fun, but of course, she wanted to be alone, when she finally agreed, I was happy. Hopefully my beauty, can have a good time, she deserves to be happy, to have a good time, she doesn't deserve to be hid away, in a hotel room, all alone.

After Faith walked off, I slipped out from around the corner, Sasha and Tamina catching me. "Well, hello Bray." Sasha smiled slightly. "Enjoying the conversation?"

"Sorry, I just.. I can't be around her.. but, I can't ... not be around her." I admitted. " I needed to see her, even if it's from afar." I added.

"I see... how long is this going to go on?" Tamina shook her head. "Please tell me, you aren't going to let her marry that man." she added.

"Yeah, I can't handle 6 months, of this Faith... she's so unhappy, I haven't seen so much sadness, behind a persons eyes,.. Ever." Sasha sighed.

I nodded, she was right, my beautiful Faith, had those sad eyes again, and I swore to myself, I'd never let those sad eyes, appear again, but of course I couldn't stop it from happening, but I sure as hell want to make them disappear, I want my happy Faith back. "Do you think I want that to happen?" I shook my head. "Just know, I'm doing everything in my power, to make sure that doesn't happen... I've got to get going." I said, then walked off.

* * *

 **-The Club-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was at the club, I was having an okay time, but I couldn't get my mind off Bray, all I wanted to do, was go find him, and kiss him. Why was I here?, I knew I wasn't going to have a good time, but then again, I knew I had to keep my friends off my back, so hopefully this will keep them off my back for a while.

I looked down at my phone, and saw it was Dolph, I sent it straight to voicemail, and put it in my pocket. I shook my head, feeling a hand on my shoulder. "Who was that?" Sasha asked, her voice raised, as the music was loud.

"Dolph, you'd think he'd get the picture.. I don't want anything to do with him." I snarled, shaking my head.

"I don't think he'd get the picture, if you hit him over the head with it." Naomi shook her head.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

I walked up to my room, fumbling through my purse, to find my keycard. I found it, but it slipped out of my hands, and fell to the floor. I reached down, to grab it, but a hand reached out and grabbed it, I looked forward and saw Dolph, I stood up and sighed. "What the hell, Dolph." I shook my head, letting out a frustrated growl.

"You know, you could say thank you." Dolph, held the key card out for me.

I snatched it from him, and rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Dolph." I said, opening the door, stepping in, and going to shut it, but he put his arm in it, to stop it from shutting the door. I saw he hand his phone, held out, as if he was trying to show me something. I looked at the screen and it was a photo, of Scout, my Scout. I swung the door open. "How did you get that?" I snarled.

"Are you going to let me in?.. so we can talk about you cute little dog?" Dolph smirked.

I growled, and stepped to the side, allowing him to enter, then shut the door. "How do you have a picture of my dog?" I snapped.

"Scout and I are getting very ... very close." Dolph smirked. "He's a pretty good boy, once he realized I was in charge.. he stopped all that growling."

I snapped, and shot at him. "You son of a bitch.. I'll kill you if you hurt my dog." I started, pounding on him.

Dolph was able to grab me, and pin my arms to my chest, backing me against the wall. "If I was you, I'd calm down." Dolph growled, into my ear.

"Where is my dog?" I snarled.

"He's fine.. for now." Dolph smirked.

"What do you want?" I shook my head. "Why did you take him?"

"I want you to stop acting like such a bitch." Dolph slammed me to the wall again, when I tried to move past him. "To show you who's in control.. and that's.. ME." He growled, into my ear.

"Fine.. what do you want?...I'll do it, just give me my dog back." I shook my head.

"It's simple... tomorrow, after the house show, I want you to go out for drinks with me, give me a chance to show you I'm not such a bad guy." Dolph stated.

"And you expect to prove that to me, by kidnapping my dog?" I spat.

"Watch it.. remember, I DO.. have your dog.." Dolph smirked. "Now, I want us to start acting like a couple, so I'll pick you up to go to the arena tomorrow, I'll be here at 4:30, be ready.. then after the show, we will grab a couple drinks.."

"Then I can have my dog?" I questioned.

"It depends, how you decide to act.." Dolph shrugged, and looked at his watch. "I've got to get going... so I'll, see you at 4:30?.. Right?" Dolph smirked.

I sighed, and nodded.

"Good.." Dolph smirked, leaning in he gave me a peck on the cheek, before walking out. "Later babe." Dolph added, then walked down the hall, I shut the door after him.

* * *

 _...The Next Day..._

 **-The Arena-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was leaning against the wall, I'd been talking to Luke, and Erick. I saw the door open, and looked over to see Dolph walk in, I rolled my eyes, I narrowed my eyes, at the figure behind him, then she came into view, when she went to the side of him, it was Faith, my Faith. I almost came unglued, when I saw them together, it took every ounce of strength I had in me, when I saw him put his arm around her, not to snap and rip his head off, I knew he did it because, he noticed me watching them. Faith locked eyes with me, biting her lip, she looked down, her lip was quivering, and I could tell she was fighting the urge, to cry. I clinched my fists, tightly as tight as humanly possible, I wanted to tear that man to shreds, to get his filthy hands off MY Faith.

Why was she with him?, he had to have something over her head?, what was it?, and why was she going along with it?, how bad could it be?

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was against looking down at my phone, I'd ripped Peter a new one, for not telling me about Scout, going missing, he said he didn't want to worry me, he thought Scout, had to of gotten out a hole in the back yard, I was so angry with him, he'd been missing 2 days, and didn't tell me. I looked up when I saw Luke Harper, walking by me. "Luke.." I said softly, Luke stopping in his tracks.

"Yes?" Luke raised a brow.

"Umm.. how's Bray?" I questioned.

"He's pissed, he freaks out if someone mentions your name, and Dolph's in the same sentence." Luke admitted. "Why would you show up , with Dolph?... what's going on?, because Bray, is about to lose it."

I sighed, and shook my head. "Nothing is going on between, Dolph and I... I swear, please tell Bray that, I just.. I don't have any other choice." I looked to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned.

"Oh god.." I looked around and sighed, I went on to tell him everything, about Dolph and how he had Scout, and if I don't give him what he wants he's going to hurt Scout. So I had to go out with Dolph tonight, and show up at the arena with him today, so he will give me back my dog. Bray was walking down the hall, and I shook my head. "Please, don't tell Bray... what is going on, just tell him, nothing is going on with Dolph.. that he has to trust me." I said, then slipped off.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I saw Faith walk off, in a hurry. Once I made it to Luke I sighed. "What was that about?" I raised a brow.

"She just wanted to see how you were." Luke sighed.

"Oh, is that right?" I raised a brow. "Did she tell you why the hell she show up with Ziggler?" I said, my voice raised a bit.

"She swears, nothing is going on... that you have to trust her." Luke sighed.

"She told you something else, didn't she?" I raised a brow.

"I can't tell you." Luke shook his head.

"Tell me.. now.. what is going on?" I snarled.

Luke sighed, and shook his head. "Fine.. but you need relax, and don't do anything rash."

"Just tell me damn it." I snapped.

Luke sighed, and told me everything, about how Dolph, had Scout, and he'd hurt him, if Faith didn't do what he wanted. Luke said, that Dolph wants her to go out with him tonight, and if she doesn't she won't get Scout back. I could of strangled Dolph, who the hell does he think he is?, kidnapping a dog and using it to blackmail my woman? Dolph is going to pay, I'm going to make him regret, the day he was born.

* * *

 **-The Bar-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sat at a table, towards the back and looked over at Dolph, I sighed as he pushed the drink in front of me. "Come on, take a drink.. have a goodtime." Dolph smirked.

"No not in the mood to drink." I shook my head.

"Come on, I told you we are going to start acting more like a couple.. now, how about we get to know each other better." Dolph smiled.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed, deciding to just play along.

"Will you have a drink?.. come on, you aren't going to make me waste my money on this are you?" Dolph sighed.

I shook my head, and took a sip, and placed it back down. "Better?"

"Okay, now.. what did you want to be when you were a little girl?" Dolph questioned.

I sighed, this was beyond weird, he was actually acting like this was a real date, like I actually wanted to be around him. I took another sip of my drink, realizing I'd need this drink to get through this night. "I've always wanted to be a journalist." I admitted.

"Well, look at that... you were living out your dream.." Dolph smirked. "Now you've got it even better, managing me... and in just a few short weeks.. you'll be marrying me." Dolph took a drink of his beer.

I needed more then a sip, for that one. I took a large gulp of my drink, finishing it off, then put it back down. "I need to use the rest room.. I'll be back." I sighed, standing up walking to the rest room.

* * *

 **-The Ladies Room-**

I sighed, as I fixed my make-up, I looked into the mirror, and noticed I was getting sweaty, I crinkled my nose. I shook my head, as I started to get dizzy, I felt like I needed some air, so I walked out of the ladies room, and down the hall, finding the side door.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

I stepped outside, and let the fresh air, hit my face. I breathed in the fresh air, hoping it'd help me but, I was getting even dizzier, what was wrong with me, I tried to walk but I couldn't stand up straight, I used the brick wall to hold me up. "Everything okay?" I heard Dolph behind me.

"I'm dizzy.. I'm going to go-." I started, my voice was getting dry and cracked, I felt Dolph put his arms around me, pushing me to the wall. "W-what?.. " I felt, Dolph's hands on my hips, placing his lips on my neck. "S-stop.." I tired to push him away.

"You smell so-." Dolph ran his nose along my neck. "Good."

"W-what.. are..you." I felt my legs grow weak, then I hit the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

Faith hit the ground, and I smashed the bat over the back of Dolph's head, he landed next to her, I went to hit him again, but the bat was snatched from my hands. "What the hell?" I snarled.

"We don't want to kill him." Luke sighed.

"Speak for yourself." I snarled, I leaned down, running my hand through my beauty's hair.

I heard, heels clicking and looked up, to see Eden, and Cody walking down the alley. "Oh god.. Faith." Eden, knelt down, to check on Faith. I had called Eden, so I'd have some back up, with Faith, if need be. I knew Dolph was up to something, and I was right. "What happened?"

"I told you he was going to try something." I shook my head, standing up. "He had to of put something into her drink... she passed out."

"Oh god.. we should call the cops." Eden sighed.

"I'll take care of this little weasel.." I snarled. "You and Cody, take her to the hotel, and watch after her."

Cody picked up Faith. "Teach this ass a lesson." Cody said.

I nodded, and walked over to Faith, kissing her forehead. "He'll learn something alright."

I saw Eden, and Cody take Faith, putting her into the car, at the end of the alley. I turned back to Luke and motioned to him, to grab Dolph. I was going to teach this son of a bitch a lesson, he kidnapped my girls dog, blackmails her, and now he drugs her so he can take advantage of her. When I'm done with Dolph, he'll never have another thought of coming near my beautiful Faith. Hopefully he'll drop this whole marriage thing, but I don't know, this man is obsessed, with my beauty, and I'm going to show him, I will NOT allow, anyone, and I mean ANYONE to harm my beauty. That son of a bitch, tried to take advantage of my beauty, he was going to put his filthy hands, and other parts on my Faith, and do horrible things to her, I couldn't let him get away with that, I won't let him get away with it, I'm going to make him pay.

* * *

 **A/N- Damn, Dolph is crazy, I hope poor Scout is okay. Do you think this will be a wake up call for Dolph?, or do you think it will send him over the edge? What are your overall thoughts on this chapter?, please leave a review, I love the feedback!**


	41. The Countdown Is On!

_...Morning..._

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

I opened the door, to Cody, he'd gone out to get us something to eat, Faith was still sleeping, she was knocked out pretty good. I walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her, running my hand through her hair, she swung back at me, when she felt my hand on her. "Hey.. hey, it's just me. "I said softly, Faith looking up at me.

"W-what?..." Faith looked around. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, you are fine now." I said, rubbing her back.

"Scout... oh god, he's going to hurt Scout." Faith said, frantically trying to get out of the bed, almost passing out, as she grabbed her head. "My head." Faith said, sitting back onto the bed.

"Scout is fine.. don't worry." I said, trying to get her to lay back down.

"No, ... no Dolph has him." Faith said shaking her head, still trying to get past me.

"No, he doesn't ... he's safe now, I promise." I said, my hand running through her hair, trying to calm her.

"You swear?" Faith bit her lip.

"Yes... now why don't you lay down and rest... and I'll take you to see him in a bit." I said, Faith finally agreeing to lay back down, I pulled the covers over her, once she was back in the bed. "You just rest." I said, Faith nodding and rolling over.

* * *

 **-Erick Rowen's House-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked out into the house, from the back yard, Scout following behind, I walked over to the couch, Erick's wife, Linda handing me a cup of tea. "Thank you." I smiled slight, Linda nodding and walking out to the kitchen. Scout sat next to my feet, on the floor. I had Erick and Braun grab him from Dolph's place, and bring him here, some place Dolph wouldn't be able to get to Scout, the poor dog, had bruised ribs, Dolph must of done a number on him, you could see when he walked, it hurt him, Erick's wife had taken him to the vet, to get checked out, and they wrapped his ribs, and said he'd be fine in a few weeks.

I saw my phone light up, and sighed, I saw it was Eden. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

 _"Hey, I'm on my way." Eden said._

"How is she?" I questioned.

 _"She's okay, she's sleeping in the back... she's got a pretty good bump on her head, and most likely a concussion." Eden stated. "How's Scout, she's been asking about him, every time she wakes up."_

"He'll be fine, he's at my feet right now, Erick's wife is going to watch after him, until we figure something else out, and take care of Dolph once and for all." I sighed, Scout's head shooting up, looking back at me, I gave him a small smile and pet his head, this getting him to lay back down.

 _"Okay, well... we are about 20 minutes away... are you sure it's a good idea, for you to see Faith?... what if someone finds out?" Eden questioned._

"I'll worry about that, if it happens.. I need to see her, and make sure she's okay, for myself.. besides, no one is going to look for us at Erick's home..." I sighed.

 _"Okay, I'll see you then." Eden sighed, and hung up._

I sighed, and shook my head, putting the phone down, Scout looking up at me, and let out a slight whine, I knew he was wanting Faith to get here, hell I was wanting Faith to get here.

About 25 minutes later, Eden, Cody, and Faith walked in, Scout shot up, when the door opened and ran for Faith, Faith leans down to check him. "Oh, poor guy.." Faith kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry buddy." Faith said, pouting as she looked at his covered ribs, Scout seemed happy to see her, as his tail was wagging and he was almost jumping on her.

"He, will be fine.." I said softly, walking out in full view, of Faith, I'd been tucked away.

Faith's head shot towards me, a smile appearing on her face, once she got a good look at me. Faith shot up, and ran into my waiting arms, her arms wrapping around my neck, as my arms wrapped around her tightly. "I've missed you." Faith said softly, burying her face in my neck.

I breathed in her scent, as I squeezed her tighter, I'd missed having my arms around her, I'd missed her warmth, her scent, everything about her. "God, I've missed you." I said, pulling back from her slightly, my arms still firmly planted around her waist.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Faith bit her lip.

"No one is going to find out, it's totally secluded out here, no one is going to think to look out here, besides... Dolph, he's probably going to want to stay clear, any of us." I sighed, my hand reaching out to run through her hair, Faith wincing when I hit the bump on the back of her head. "God, I'm sorry." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"It's fine." Faith shook her head.

"No it's not." I sighed, shaking my head. "Come with me." I said, taking her hand.

* * *

 **-Guest Room-**

I lead her into the guest room, where I had stayed last night, and most likely tonight, I want to make sure, Dolph really doesn't try anything to Scout. "Why did you try to keep this from me?" I sighed, turning Faith to face me. "Why did you go along with what he wanted?"

"I didn't want him to hurt Scout, ... he said if I went on this stupid date with him, he'd give me back Scout." Faith shook her head.

"And what did that get you?" I said, my voice slightly raised. "That son of a bitch, drugged you, and was going to ra-." I cut myself off, hearing my voice become to raised, I didn't want to yell at Faith.

"I know okay... I'm sorry, I just wanted to get Scout back." Faith said, her voice cracking, my arms instantly pulling her to me, and wrapping my arms around her.

"I know, I know.." I shook my head, kissing the top of her head. "It's done and over now... I just wish you wouldn't of gone in, this alone."

"I couldn't let you know, I knew if you found out what he did, you'd go after him." Faith shook her head. "And I didn't want to cause any more problems."

"You are damn right, I'd of gone after him... do you think I'm going to let him try something like that with you?." I shook my head. "Look, let's forget about that, I don't want to argue with you... I want to spend the time I have with you, loving you.. not fighting." I leaned down and kissed her, the second our lips touched, Faith wrapped her arms around my neck, adding more depth to the kiss.

After we both pulled away I sighed, hearing Eden yelling for Faith. "Damn, I wish I didn't have to leave you." Faith sighed, burying face in my chest.

"Then don't." I stated.

"How?" Faith looked up at me.

"Stay here, I'll make sure you get to the hotel tomorrow, no body will have to know you were here, ... plus you'll get to spend a little longer with Scout.. don't you want that?" I reached out to caress her face. "Tell your sister to go, so we can have some time together, it might be the only chance we have for a long time." I added.

Faith bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, I'll let her know." Faith smiled slight, and I leaned in to kiss her, more then happy I was getting some time with my beauty.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked back into the room, Scout following behind me, I had my suitcase in my hands, it took so convincing but I finally got Eden to agree to keep her mouth shut, about me staying with Bray. Once Bray saw me walk in, he took my suitcase from me, putting it in the corner, before walking over to me, and wrapping his arms around me. "I missed this." I said softly.

"You and I both." Bray smiled, kissing my forehead. "You and I can stay here tonight, and spend time with Scout, and tomorrow, Erick is going to drive you to the hotel, Scout is going to stay here, until we figure everything out."

I nodded and smiled. "You sure he's okay?" I questioned, looking to Scout, who sat down at the foot of the bed, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Linda took him to the vet, and they said he would be fine in a few weeks... good as new." Bray nodded. "He's a tough guy... aren't you?" Bray smiled, at Scout, as he pet, his head, Scout, wagging his tail, I could tell he was happy, to be around, both Bray and I, together.

I grabbed Bray, by the collar, and pulled him to me. "I need another kiss." I bit my lip, looking up at him. "My lips, have been very.. very neglected."

Bray smirked, and lowered his lips inches from mine. "Oh, Well ... I'll have to take care of that, now won't I?" Bray smirked, placed his lips on mine, his arms wrapping around me tightly.

* * *

 _...Later..._

I looked at the clock, it was almost 4:45 in the morning, Both Bray and I had a feeling we wouldn't be getting much sleep, and we were right, we'd spent, almost the whole night making love, we had a lot of time to make up for. I laid on Bray's chest, his hand running through my hair. "I didn't think I could enjoy that ... any more then the last time, but I was wrong." I laughed, slightly, looking up at him.

"God, I don't know, how much longer I could of lasted, if I didn't get my hands on you." Bray kissed the top of my head.

"I Love you, so much Bray." I looked up at Bray, who leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you too.. more then anything in the world." Bray said softly. "Nothing is ever going to come between us, Dolph may think he has.. but he hasn't, and he never will... I've been working on something's, and If everything works out, his little plan, won't work."

"What things?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about it, I'm taking care of everything." Bray said, kissing the top of my head. "I need you to focus, on Dolph... and staying away from him, I don't want you alone with him, I don't want you to take anything to eat or drink from him.. just steer clear of him, as much as possible."

"I will, don't worry." I said.

"It's hard not to, after what he's already tried to do." Bray sighed, and shook his head. "I just want to make sure, you're protected, no matter what."

* * *

 _... Next Smackdown Taping..._

 **-In The Arena-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was in the hall, I saw Faith walking down the hall, before she saw me I slipped into a room, once she walked past the door, I grabbed her, pulling her into the room. My arms instantly wrap around her. "You smell amazing." I leaned in and kissed her. Since that night, it'd been easier, to get some alone time with Faith, it might only be at the arena, but at least I was able to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her. Dolph hadn't been around, he'd been off, healing form the little beat down, we gave him.

"You scared me." Faith sighed, her arms wrapping around my midsection. "We have to be more careful, I saw Dolph backstage, ... you really did a number on him."

"Great." I growled, shaking my head. "Should of done a better job, then he wouldn't be back yet."

"We just have to be really careful... because I don't think I can go back to not having any contact with you... I can't handle that." Faith sighed.

"Neither can I." I admitted. "We will be, I just needed to get a taste of those lips." Bray said, leaning in, claiming my lips.

* * *

 **-Viewing Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sat backstage, along with Sasha, and Becky Lynch. We were watching the taping, I saw Bray was having a match, he was going against Zack Ryder, and made short work of him, Bray standing stall with his hand raised in victory, I smiled, until I heard Dolph's music, and Bray looked around, Bray was out by himself, Dolph didn't come out on the ramp, he came from the crowd, attacking him. I shook my head, what was going on?

"Wow.. he's really taking it to Bray." Sasha shook her head, all of our eyes widened, when Dolph went outside the ring, to grab a chair, and started to hit him, over and over, with it.

"I didn't think he was supposed to any tv time." Becky added.

"He's not supposed to." I shook my head, standing up, not able to watch any more of it.

* * *

 **-Trainers-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, as the trainers, had me lay on my stomach to put some ice on my back, luckily for me, Braun, came out and chased Dolph away, that little noodle head, needs to learn he's messing with the wrong person. I heard the door, open and footsteps, then hands running up and down my back. I turned around enough, to see Faith. I smiled, and attempted to sit up, but she placed her hand on my back. "Stay there.. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Faith said softly.

"I'm okay... I'll be better when I get my hands on that son of a bitch." I growled, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't think he'd try anything, he wasn't supposed to do anything, he was supposed to make his return to TV, on Monday." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault." I sighed. "You shouldn't be in here.. we are going to get caught."

"I know, I just was worried about you." Faith sighed, and leaned down in front of me. "I'll go, I love you." Faith said, softly then leaned in to give me a kiss.

"I Love you too... please watch out for Ziggler, stay away from him." I reminded her.

"I will.. you be careful yourself, you need to watch out for Dolph." Faith sighed.

"I will, don't worry... I'll see you beautiful." I smiled, Faith giving me one more kiss, before walking out.

I sat up, and grabbed my things, Braun and Luke walking in. "You were supposed to watch that son of a bitch." I snapped.

"I know, we didn't see him sneak off, we are sorry." Luke shook his head.

"Dolph is up to something, so you better not screw this up.. got it?... I want eyes on him, at all times... especially if he's any where near Faith.. do you hear me?" I raised a brow.

"Got it... we won't mess this up." Luke nodded.

"You better not." I snarled.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, when I ran into Dolph. "Well, hello babe." Dolph smirked, licking his lips.

"Stay the hell away from me." I spat.

"Oh, what's got your panties in a twist?" Dolph laughed.

"Leave Bray alone damn it." I snarled.

"He brought it on himself." Dolph shrugged. "He put his hands on me first, I was just returning the favor."

"He only did it because of what you tried to do." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You are a sorry excuse for a human being, I can't stand you Dolph, nothing you do, is going to make me want to be with you... especially after what you did to me.. as far as I'm considered, you can rot in hell."

Dolph laughed, and shook his head. "Are you still upset about Scout?.. he's fine.. where is he by the way?" Dolph raised a brow.

"Safe.. far away from you." I growled. "If you ever come near my dog again, I swear... Bray will be the least of your worries." I snapped and walked past him.

"Don't be like that babe." Dolph yelled after me.

"Go to hell." I turned around long enough to yell at him.

"The countdown is on... it's almost time, soon you'll be mine." Dolph yelled, I didn't even turn around to look at him, I just kept walking, not going to give him the satisfaction of arguing with me.

* * *

 **A/N- Well at least Scout is safe, do you think Dolph is still planning something?, if so do you think it's going to blow up in his face?, We are getting close to the wedding, and as we all know, Weddings never go off with out a hitch, in the WWE. Please leave a review, and let me know what you all think of the chapter, I love the feedback!**


	42. Unforseen Problems!

_...Night Before The Wedding..._

 **-Hotel Room(Faith's)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked out of the bathroom, after taking a shower. I laid down, on the bed, flipping on the TV, it'd been a long couple weeks, I missed being with Bray, I miss having his arms around me every night. I was hoping he'd come up with a way, to end all of this, because I can't marry Dolph, it just can't happen.

I heard a knock on the door, I sighed, shaking my head. I hoped it wasn't Dolph, he'd been hounding me all day, I even turned my phone off, that way couldn't message me any more, not to mention, I used a fake name, just as a precaution, I didn't want any chance of him bothering me tonight, If I hear, how he can't wait to make me Mrs. Ziggler, one more time, I might strangle the man.

I stood up off the bed, I realized I had a sports bra, and panties on, so I grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on, so I was covered. I opened the door, my lips curving into a smile, when I saw Bray standing in front of me, his arms wrapping around me, the instant I threw myself into his arms, using his body to push me into the room, his foot shutting the door. "How did you find me?" I questioned. "I used a fake name, so no one would know where I was."

"You should know by now, nothing is going to keep me from you." Bray said, as he squeezed my body tighter to his.

"Well, I'm glad you found me..." I smiled, lying my head on his chest. "I've missed you."

Bray kissed the top of my head. "I've missed you too.. so much." Bray said. "Why did you go to such lengths to keep yourself hidden?" Bray pulled away, raising a brow.

"Dolph." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Why?" Bray growled.

I shook my head. "He's been bugging me all day, texting, calling, following me around the arena... I needed some time, away from Dolph, away from everyone." I sighed, Bray grabbing my waist pulling my body against his. "Except you." I smiled.

"That's what I thought." Bray smirked, his lips diving down to claim mine.

"How are you?... I know the last couple of days, we haven't been able to sneak away, to see each other..." I questioned, it seemed every time I'd try to sneak off, at the arena, Dolph would pop up, and stop me, it was like he knew when I was going to meet Bray.

"Yeah, because that SOB, Dolph." Bray growled, I could feel Bray tense up, just mentioning his name.

"I know.." I wrapped my arms around, his midsection. "But we have tonight... you are going to stay all night?... Right?" I bit my lip.

"Of course, I need a fix.." Bray said, his lips connecting with my neck, trailing kisses, from my neck down to my shoulders.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I laid in the bed, my arms around my beautiful Faith. I'd missed this so much, I missed making love to her, but more then anything, I just missed having Faith in my arms, her head on my chest, the smell of her hair, everything about her.

"I'm worried, about tomorrow." Faith looked up at me.

"Don't be.. I've got everything figured out." I said, my hands running through her hair, I'd figured out just what to do, to save my job, and hers, now all I had to do was put the plan into motion.

"What?... what are you going to do?" Faith questioned.

"Don't worry about it, not tonight.. tonight I want to spend it, making love to the woman I love... not thinking about that man, tonight is all about us, Dolph Ziggler, and everyone else, don't exist, the world consists of only you and I." I smiled, leaning down to capture her lips. Faith's arms wrapping around my neck, adding more depth to the kiss.

* * *

 _...The Day Of The Wedding..._

 **-The Hotel(Faith's Room)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I finished getting dressed, Faith walking up, wrapping her arms around me from behind. I smiled, placing my hands on top of hers. "Everything is going to work out, don't worry." I said, taking her hands, prying them off me, turning around to face her. "You just do what I told you, and I'll take care of everything else, don't worry." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm just scared, Dolph is up to something, and we both know how far he's willing to go, to get me." Faith shook her head, letting out a soft sigh.

"Well, he isn't going to get you... because your mine." I said, my arms wrapping around her, there was no way in hell, I was letting Dolph Ziggler, have Faith, not him, not anyone, Faith is mine, all mine.

"All yours..." Faith smiled, leaning in to kiss me. "Only yours."

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

Bray had left about a half hour ago, and I had just finished getting ready for the day, I shook my head, letting out a sigh, as I walked to the door, after hearing a knock. I opened it and saw my sister, standing with Sasha , Naomi, and Tamina. "What are you guys doing here?" I sighed.

"You shouldn't be alone today.." Sasha said.

"Yeah, you need your friends.. so here we are." Naomi smiled, I stepped to the side allowing them all to enter.

"So, do you know what you are wearing, or anything about the wedding?..." Tamina raised a brow. "Do you even want to know?" She added.

"No I don't know anything, and I don't want too.. this isn't my wedding, this is his damn wedding, it's all about him." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "I'm just another prop for him... that's all."

"I can't believe you are going through with this Faye.." Eden shook her head. "I can't believe Bray is letting you." she added.

"He doesn't want it, but I won't let him loose his job, because of me." I shook my head.

"At least the day is here, you'll get it over with, and hopefully the 6 months go by quickly." Tamina said.

I sighed, and nodded, they didn't know, but Bray and I, had something up our sleeves.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Dolph's Dressing Room)-**

 _*Dolph's POV*_

The day was here, today I would finally get Faith, I was finally going to make her my wife, and take her from Bray for good, once she's away from Bray, it's all over, all I have to do is make Faith fall or me, and I will, once we are married, she'll be traveling with me, she'll be living with me, and she'll be away from Bray, he won't so much as lay eyes on her, unless she's at ringside, with me, her husband.

I walked over to the door, opening it walking out, it was time to check on my bride to be, I needed to make sure she was getting ready, I wasn't having any unforeseen problems at my wedding.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Faith's Dressing Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I had finally got all the girls out of the room, I had put on a knee length black dress, I wasn't wearing the dress he had picked out, I'd look like a complete slut, it was a short tight white dress, the thing settled right under my ass, if I bend over, I'd be scared the whole world is going to see my ass, not to mention, it was an off the shoulder long sleeve dress with a plunging neckline to boot, so not only was it super short, my boobs might pop out at any moment, who in their right mind would want to wear something like this to a wedding, that's a club dress, not a wedding dress, what is wrong with Dolph?, well there is a lot wrong with that man.

I hear a knock on the door, and walked over opening it, I sighed when I saw Dolph. "What the hell do you want?" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest.

Dolph laughed, pushing me from the door, into the middle of the room, I look behind him, and see Carlos, and Eli. I shook my head, great if this day wasn't bad enough. I shoved him away from me. "What on earth are you wearing?... I made sure you had the dress I picked out for you.." Dolph saw it on the table, and walked over grabbing it. "Put this damn thing on." Dolph said, holding it out for me.

"No, I'm not wearing that ... I'm not going out there looking like some cheap tramp." I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to wear what I told you to wear." Dolph growled.

"No.. I'm not." I protested, my arms over my chest.

Dolph growled, and grabbed me by the throat, slamming me into the wall. "Listen here, this wedding is going to go off, the way I want it too.. so you are going to put that damn dress on, or else." Dolph snarled.

"Or what?" I challenged.

Dolph tightened the grip on my throat. "I'm going to send my buddy Carlos, to go find your sister, and have a little alone time, with her.." Dolph smirked.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare.." I growled.

"Watch me." He now challenged. "So, you either put this damn dress on, or you can explain to your sister, how you could of stopped something horrible, from happening to her, but you wouldn't put on a dress.. that's all you have to do." Dolph smirked, pushing the dress to my chest.

I grabbed it from him and sighed. "Fine."

"Good girl." Dolph smirked. "I'll see you out there... next time I see you, I'll be making you Mrs. Dolph Ziggler... and you better have that dress on, or Carlos and Eden, will become very.. very close... and you know, he has no problem doing it." Dolph smirked down at me. "Now, you need to get used to doing as I say, because once we are married, this is how it's going to go.. I'm going to make the rules, and you are going to follow them."

I sighed and nodded, Dolph finally letting his grip off of my throat, giving me a peck on the cheek before, he and the other guys walked out, shutting the door behind them.

About 5 minutes later, after I had put the dress on, I heard the door open. "I have it on Dolph." I sighed, turning around, I didn't see Dolph, but Carlos. "What do you want?"

Carlos smirked, and walked closer to me. "Well, seeing as I don't get to get close with Eden... I figured, I would, catch up with you." Carlos, started walking towards me, licking his lips as he eyed me up and down. "You look just as sexy as you did, when we were together... maybe even more.."

I backed up, until my back hit the wall. "Get out." I said, trying to keep my composer, but my heart was racing, I was scared out of my mind.

"Come on.. for old times sake." Carlos grabbed me, when I tried to run past him, shoving me to the wall, his hands roaming my body, his lips attacking mine. "Mmm... you taste amazing Faye." Carlos, licked his lips, when he pulled away, grabbing me off the wall, pushing me onto the couch, straddling me, he went back in to kiss me, but he was grabbed off and thrown across the room.

"Bray." I breathed a sigh of relief, when I saw Bray, Luke, Braun, and Erick, standing in front of me. Luke and Erick grabbing Carlos off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Bray rushed to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Now I am." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

Bray kissed the top of my head, then pulled away. "Get him out of here." Bray ordered, the three men nodding, and drug him out of the room. "I should kill him." Bray growled.

"I'm fine Bray.. just leave him alone, please." I sighed, laying my head on his chest.

"If I wouldn't of been walking by." Bray shook his head, his arms squeezing me tightly.

"Don't think about that, if you do.. it will just make you angrier." I shook my head. "Just leave it alone... we have enough on our plate."

"I know.. " Bray sighed, shaking his head. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes.. I'm fine.. " I smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Hallway)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I met up with Braun, Erick, and Luke. "If I get my hands on that man.." I growled, shaking my head.

"Good thing we were walking by huh?" Luke nodded.

"She okay?" Erick questioned.

"She said she is.. she'll be better once this is all over... and Dolph, and the rest of them are our of her life, for good.." I shook my head.

We stood there talking for awhile, when I saw two police officers, walk up. "Are you Bray Wyatt?" One of the officers questioned.

"Yes.. I am, can I help you?" I raised a brow.

"Do you know Carlos Fuentes?" The other questioned.

"Unfortunately." I sighed shaking my head.

"Did you have a run in with him earlier today?" The officer questioned.

"Sort of.. why all the questions." I shook my head.

"Mr. Fuentes, said you attacked him, and he's pretty beat up.." The other officer, stated.

"I didn't lay a finger on him..." I said, shocked that he would even say a thing.

"He's stating other wise, so I'm sorry.. but we are going to have to take you in, we are going to place you under arrest." The first officer said, taking out his handcuffs.

I sighed, shaking my head, as the officer placed, my hands behind my back, placing the handcuffs on me. The officer read me my rights, he asked me if I understood these rights, I said yes, then turned to Braun. "Braun, you stay here...look after Faith.. Luke, you keep an eye on Ziggler, and Erick, you know who to call, start making the calls.. you have to get me out, and fast.." I said, as the officers, were dragging me off, I couldn't believe this was happening, this was Dolph's doing, I knew it, I'd make him pay, some how, some way, I'm going to find a way to get out, and save my Faith, I couldn't let Faith down, I won't.

* * *

 **A/N- Wow, we knew Dolph would have something up his sleeve, do you think Bray will find a way to make it to the wedding in time?, or do you think Dolph's plan is going to work? I would hope not, what are your thoughts? Please leave a review, you know I love feedback. BTW, The wedding is happening in the next chapter, if they actually go through with it, we will have to wait and see.**


	43. The Wedding Surprise!

**-The Arena(Faith's Dressing Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I had finished, getting my hair and make-up done, I looked in the mirror, shaking my head, I heard a knock on the door. I hear my sister outside the door. "Come in." I yelled.

Eden and Sasha walked in. "Wow.. you look, umm... wow." Eden shook her head.

"Yeah, I know.. I look like I've walked straight out of the strip club." I sighed, shaking my head. "Dolph.. this is his stupid idea."

"Don't wear it.. it's your choice." Sasha shook her head.

"Not really... " I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Eden raised a brow.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I sighed. "I wish Bray, were here."

"Oh, umm... about that." Sasha looked to Eden, who bit her lip and looked to the ground.

"What about it?" I raised a brow.

"Bray was arrested." Eden sighed.

"Why?" My eyes widened.

"I don't know, something about him assaulting, some guy.." Sasha shrugged. "All I know, is he was taken out of the arena, in handcuffs."

I shook my head, grabbing my phone, and purse, heading out the door. I needed to figure out what was going on.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Hallway)-**

I spot Braun, and Luke. "Hey, what's going on with Bray?" I questioned, once I made it to them, I knew they'd know.

"Carlos, said Bray attacked him..." Braun stated.

"But he didn't... Bray didn't touch him." I shook my head, running my hand through my hair.

"I know that.. we know that, but Carlos, was pretty beat up, so the cops are taking his side." Luke nodded.

"I've got to go to the police station." I sighed.

"No, Bray has Erick on it, he's making the calls, he's going to get Bray out, Bray wants you to go through with everything, he said it needs to be done, Bray's going to find a way to make it, don't worry..." Braun stated. "And I've got your back, until Bray comes." he added.

"Why is this happening?" I shook my head, letting out a frustrated sigh. I looked in between the two men, and saw Dolph, Carlos, and Eli, walking towards us. "Great." I growled, Luke and Braun turning around, to see the three men, walking towards us.

"Well, if it isn't my bride to be... I knew, you'd look hot as hell in that." Dolph smirked.

"Go to hell." I rolled my eyes.

"That's no way to speak to your husband." Dolph crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're not my husband." I made a disgusted face.

"Not yet... soon babe.. soon." Dolph smirked.

"You think you've won don't you?.. you think by having Bray arrested, on trumped charges, that you've got a free pass tonight don't you?" I crossed my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes.

"He shouldn't of attacked, poor Carlos.." Dolph laughed.

"He didn't attack Carlos." I snapped. "Carlos attacked me." I growled.

"Says you." Carlos took a step towards me, Braun stepping in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest, almost daring him to take another step towards me.

"You tried to force yourself on me... and I wouldn't be surprised if Dolph gave you the idea." I growled.

"You better watch your damn mouth woman." Dolph growled, at me, stepping towards me going to grab my wrist, but Braun grabbed him, shoving him back.

"I dare you to try that again." Braun growled.

Dolph laughed, shaking his head. "After tonight, you won't have your body guards to protect you babe.. it will be just you and I... " Dolph started backing up. "See you out there.. I can't wait to make you mine."

"I'll never be yours." I spat.

"Don't be to sure of that." Dolph laughed.

"I'm Bray's... I'll only EVER be Brays." I spat. "Bray is going to come back, just you wait and see.. you aren't going to get away with this Dolph.."

"We will see... won't we." Dolph laughed. "Tonight is going to be great, not only am I going to marry you, but we will be consummating our marriage, I've been dreaming about this for so long, I've heard about the things you can do in the bedroom, from these two, and I can't wait to put that to the test." Dolph licked his lips.

"You'll never touch me." I growled.

"You say that now, but when I get finished with you, you'll be begging me for more.." Dolph said, very sure of himself. "Hey, I might even invite these two, since they've been so helpful.. I bet you'd like that... Wouldn't you babe?"

"None of you, will EVER touch me." I snarled, my arms wrapping around myself, in a protective manor, the thought of that, made me sick to my stomach.

"We will see about that." Dolph laughed, then walked off with Carlos, and Eli.

I sighed, and shook my head. "God, I hope Bray makes it back in time." I sighed, shaking my head.

"He will... you know nothing is going to keep him from you.. not even a jail cell." Luke nodded.

"I hope not." I sighed, shaking my head, walking away, I needed to clear my head.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Hallway)-**

 _*Dolph's POV*_

"There is no way, Bray is getting out in time." I smirked, my plan worked, he'd given me the opportunity to get him out of the way, I was finally going to have Faith all to myself.

"No he's going to be in there until, at least tomorrow after noon... you'll have plenty of time with Faith." Eli nodded.

"Were you for real about letting us have piece of Faith?" Carlos raised a brow.

"We will see... you two have been more then helpful, but don't try that shit again..." I said, looking over to Carlos. "You didn't ask for my permission... Faith is mine, I didn't tell you to try that with Faith... you can only have Faith, if I allow it.. do you understand?" I said, in almost a growl, I wasn't going to have him going after Faith, without my permission, if I let have Faith, it will be on my terms.

"I understand.. sorry man." Carlos sighed. "But hey, it got me to have that little altercation with Bray, he even told the cops he had a run in with me.. you guys did a pretty good job, beating me up, it made my story so much more believable... you guys didn't have to be so rough though."

"It had to look believable." Eli stated. "Hey, Dolph, I have to ask you something, why Faith?, why are you so into Faith, she obviously doesn't want you, so why did you go to such lengths to get her?" Eli questioned.

"Look at her, she's hot... but the real thing is, she's the woman everyone wants here, I mean Bray Wyatt is so damn obsessed with her, he's head over heels in love with her, so there has to be something about her, Bray Wyatt doesn't fall in love, Bray Wyatt doesn't care for people, but he cares for her, so she has to have something special about her." I nodded.

"Is this Bray Wyatt, as scary as everyone makes him sound?" Carlos questioned.

"He talks a big game, but I know, once I have Faith, and she finally realizes she belongs with me, she'll forget about him, and kick him to the curb, and I know Bray will be beside himself, he won't know what to do, after he's lost the only person he cares about, and what's going to be worse, is he'll have to see her every day at work, he'll have to see her, on my arm, he'll have to know, she's in my bed, screaming my name, every damn night." I smirked, I couldn't wait to get my hands on her hot little body, I know once she has a little taste of the show off, she won't be able to get enough, she'll be begging on her hands and knees for me.

"Don't you think that will send Bray off the deep end?" Eli questioned.

"Yeah, if he loves her so much, won't he want to make you pay for taking her?" Carlos added.

"Everyone thinks so, but I know once he's lost her, to me, he'll be so embarrassed, he's not going to want to show his face, around here any more." I laughed, Bray thinks he has some sort of hold over Faith, that she'll never love another man, he's wrong, I can make Faith fall for me, I can, and I will make her fall for me, not only that, I'll make her, want me, I'll make her need me, I'll make it so she can't do a single thing in her life without me. Faith doesn't realize it now, but I'm going to make it so, I'm the only person she has to turn to, I don't care if I have to run off her sister, her friends, hell I'll run off her whole damn family. I'm going to make sure, once I get Faith, I never, and I mean, NEVER, lose her.

"I hope for your sake you are right, shouldn't we worry about those men he calls his family?" Eli questioned.

"No, they don't move unless, he give the orders, well guess what?, Bray isn't here to give the orders, so they are probably wondering around like lost puppies." I laughed, with a shrug. "Oh, I can't wait... tonight I'm going to finally get Faith, and if things go my way, by the end of the night, I'll have Faith in my bed, screaming my name, and begging me for more.. she's got to be great in bed, if she's got Bray so bent over her." I said, I can only imagine, how great she is, she's got to be something else in the bedroom, she's got to have some amazing bedroom skills, for Bray to be so infatuated with her. Tonight I'm going to find out just how, good she is in the bedroom, one way or another, she's going to give it to me, tonight I'm going to make Faith mine, in everyway possible, not just in name, and on paper, but in the bedroom, she's going to be mine.

"She defiantly is great in the sack, plus she's always up for a some experimenting." Carlos laughed. "Well, sometimes she needs a little persuasion.. you know."

"Yeah, a little bit persuasion, goes a long.. long way." Eli smirked, licking his lips, you could tell he was going back to their little foursome, or so that's what he called it.

"Now, Eli, you keep your eye on Faith, and Carlos, you keep a look out for Bray.. and Carlos, you stay away from Faith." I said, then walked off, I had some things I needed to take care of.

* * *

 **-The Wedding-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I looked around the curtains, I saw Dolph standing in the ring, it'd been opened up, the front ropes were off, and there were long steps up to the ring. I sighed, shaking my head, god, why was I doing this?, I saw Eden and Cody in the ring, Eden had agreed to be out there for me, I nodded someone out there with me, I was glad she said yes, especially now that I see, Carlos, and Eli out there standing next to Dolph.

I sighed, looking behind me, I saw Sasha, Naomi, and Tamina walking up. "You look like you are going to be sick.." Tamina said.

"I think I might be.." I shook my head.

"We are going out there, you need more then just your sister.." Sasha stated.

I smiled, and hugged Sasha. "Thanks ladies." I smiled, then hugged, Naomi, and then Tamina. I saw the three ladies, walk out down the ramp, sitting at the bottom of the ramp, there were a few rows of seats, they had some different superstars and divas, sitting in the seats.

I looked behind me, seeing Luke and Braun, standing by a crate, I gave them a look, as if to say, Any Word?, and the shook their heads, looking down. I sighed, and shook my head, as I looked back out to the arena, I looked around, seeing all the white flowers, and rose petals on the ground, it looked so gaudy, not my style at all, it was all Dolph, that was for sure, very showy, total product of the show off, you could tell that, everything about the look of the wedding, even the way Dolph looked, with a white tux, with cheetah prink outline, screamed look at me, look at me.

A woman walked up to me, with a vial, it wasn't long, it looked like one of the vials, you get at a bachelorette party, on the back of the vial, it had pink rhinestones, that spelled out, MRS. ZIGGLER. I shook my head. "Seriously?" I looked at the woman.

"Mr. Ziggler, said you have to wear it." The woman replied.

"Great." I rolled my eyes, taking it, the woman helping me clip it in my hair. The woman, then handed me, a bouquet of white roses, with an awful, cheetah print, ribbon around it. My goodness, this was the most awfully gaudy wedding in the world.

"It's time miss." A man said, walking over to me. "The music is going to hit and then I'll give you the signal, and you walk out."

I sighed, and nodded, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **-The Ceremony-**

The music started, and the man gave me the signal, and I walked out of the curtain, walking down the isle, I looked around, to the fans in the crowd, they were booing, and giving me, a NO NO NO chant, it was clear they didn't want me to go through with it, just as much as I didn't want to go through with it.

I walked up the steps, with the help of Cody, who then stood beside, Eden. I took a deep breath and stood in front of Dolph, who looked all to pleased with himself.

Minister: Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Faith and Dolph.

Dolph looked around, smirking he really thought he had won, you could see it in his face, he was so smug, it just made me want to slap, that smug look off his face.

Minister: Marriage is an ancient human tradition. The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and have paved the way for us to be standing here before God celebrating the union between these two people today.

I rolled my eyes, why on earth would anyone want to celebrate this union?, my goodness, I felt sick to my stomach so nervous this wouldn't work out, that Bray wouldn't make it in time.

Minister: At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Dolph, would you please deliver yours first?

Dolph: "Of course, today I'm finally going to do what I always said I would, I'm taking you from that fat bearded slob, Bray Wyatt, for the life of me, I don't understand, what you ever saw in him. He is nothing compared to me, I'm the kind of man, any woman would throw them selves at, but you for some reason, you won't give me the time of day, after Bray got his claws into you, it's like no other man mattered, and that's something that doesn't sit well with me, but you know, I don't understand why you wouldn't, want me, I mean it's not like you are all that great, you are pretty hot, I'll admit that, you've got a smoking hot body, yes that's true, but you do realize, you aren't all that special, I can have any number of women, you should consider yourself lucky that I'm wasting my time on you, do you know why I want you more then anything?, because of Bray, because he's so in love with you, it makes me want you so much more, knowing I'm taking you from him, it makes things so much sweeter for me, do you even realize how you are so easily fooled, by me, by Bray, you actually believe he's worth your time, he's not, I'm the show off, I'm worth your time, not him, what you should be more worried about is, if you are worth my time, women are supposed to throw themselves at me, I get what I want, and I want you, as you can see, I got you, you're mine, now and that bearded freak Bray isn't going to stop it, nobody can stop it, face it Faith, this wedding is happening, so just give in and enjoy it, put Bray out of your mind, he's no longer a factor, it's just you and I from now on."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, as I glared at him, I wanted to beat him over the head, with the closet thing to me, which was the damn bouquet of flowers in my hand.

Minister(Looking very bewildered): And now Faith, would you deliver your vows?

I took a deep breath and nodded. "With pleasure... Dolph, you go on and on, about how you are the show off, and how women throw themselves at you, how you can have any woman you want, well you should really go after them, because that's the only way you are going to get lucky, because frankly, I can't stand you, the sight of you makes me sick, every time I have to look at you, I want to gouge my eyes out with a fork, you are a cocky arrogant prick, who nobody can stand any more, I used to think you were a good guy, I'll admit, you had me fooled, I'm sorry, I'm a nice person, who likes to see the good in everyone, I tried to see the good in you, even after you posted a personal picture of myself, on your instagram, a photo you shouldn't of had in the first place, you embarrassed me, in front of the man I love, in front of my family, and my friends, but you know, I still tried to find the good in you, but you know what, there isn't any good in you, you are a horrible evil man, who kidnapped my dog, and hurt him so bad, he bruised my poor dogs ribs, not only that, this is a man, who drugged me, and tried to take advantage of me, that's right everyone you heard me right, this SOB right here, drugged me, and was going to use that to take advantage of me, because he knows, that's the only way he'd ever get his hands on me, because I hate him, I hate you with a passion Dolph, you'll never be half the man Bray is, Bray is the man I love, Bray is the man I want to spend my life with, Bray is the only man who will EVER get the pleasure of having his hands on my body, only him, NEVER you, and sure as hell NEVER you Carlos or Eli, you both can go to hell, as far as I'm concerned... Face it Dolph, you will NEVER, make me fall for you, because I've already fallen for someone, BRAY .. I'm head over heels in love with Bray Wyatt, he's the man I love, he's the only man who I EVER will love, I'm never going to be yours, I'm Bray's, and ONLY Bray's... so this is the closest you are ever going to get to me." I crossed my arms over my chest, Dolph looked pissed, his face was red, I smirked over at him. "How was that for ya?... shall we continue?" I laughed.

The minster looked to Dolph who nodded, still red faced.

Minister: Dolph, will you take Faith as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?

Dolph nodded. "I Do."

Minster: Faith, do you take Dolph as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by him side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?

I looked at him, and took a deep breath well here goes nothing.

"I Do NOT... No, no no no no no.. I won't marry you, I'll NEVER marry you Dolph." I stated.

"Excuse me?" Dolph growled. "You don't have a choice." he yelled.

"Yes I do, I have a choice, I have a choice of who I marry.. and it's not you.." I said, and smiled to myself. "Roll the footage.."

The guys in the back put on the video I gave them.

* * *

 _-Video_

 _I sat in the car, my hand in Bray's. I looked up at him, smiling. "Are we really going to do this?" I questioned, placing my head on his shoulder._

 _"Yes.. we are doing it, we are getting married ... if you are marrying anyone, it's me... so we are doing this, right now." Bray stated, getting out of the car, running around, and opening my door, helping me out, the camera, going to Luke and Erick, who were along for the ride, Braun, was the one holding the camera, they all three met us downstairs at the hotel, the camera, showed a little all night wedding chapel. "Let's go make you Mrs. Wyatt." Bray took my hand, we walked into the chapel, telling them we want a quick wedding, we can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together._

 _We get to the chapel, the minster starts the ceremony._

 _Bray and Faith, in the days ahead of you, there will be stormy times and good times, times of conflict and times of joy. I ask you to remember this advice:_  
 _Never go to bed angry._  
 _Let your love be stronger than your anger._  
 _Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break._  
 _Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst._  
 _Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it._  
 _Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship._  
 _Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends._  
 _Say "I love you" every day._

 _Bray and Faith, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day._  
 _Please join hands and look into each other's eyes._

 _Bray, with this understanding, do you take Faith to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?_

 _Bray: "I do... Forever and Always."_

 _Faith, with this understanding, do you take Bray to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?_

 _Me: "I do... Forever and Always."_

 _Bray and Faith, you have consented together in holy matrimony before God, have pledged your vows to each other, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love and commitment to each other. In accordance with the laws of the state of Connecticut, with the authority of God's Word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife._

 _YOU MAY NOW KISS YOUR BRIDE_

 _I smiled, and Bray used, my hands to pull me to him, his arms wrapping around me, our lips connecting, my arms wrapping around his neck. We pull away and smile at each other._

 _"I love you." We both say in unison._

 _Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bray Wyatt!_

 _It was over, we were husband and wife, Bray kissed me again. "I say it's time we go consummate our marriage." Bray lifted me into his arms, carrying me out of the chapel, and the screen fades to black._

 _End Video-_

* * *

I laughed, as I saw Dolph's face, had gotten as red as a stop sign, he was so angry, his plan didn't work, and he knew it. "You can't.. you can't.. you'll be fired.. that can't be real." Dolph yelled.

"Your right, I would be fired, and I knew that.. but you know, I was trying to figure out for the last month, how to tell everyone, how to make sure no one lost their job, but I knew it wouldn't work, so we went to Hunter and Stephanie today, and guess what, I did lose my job.. but you know what?, I lost my job, that's right, ... then we realized I can't work as Faith Stiles anymore... but I'm not Faith Stiles anymore.. I'm Faith Wyatt.. so I lost my job as WWE Diva Faith Stiles, and gained one as WWE Diva Faith Wyatt.. how wonderful is that?.. " I smirked, the crowd was cheering, obviously very happy his plan didn't work. "Your plan didn't work, I didn't marry you, I married Bray, a month ago, actually it will be a month at 2 am tomorrow morning, but that makes no difference, all that matters, is I'm not marrying you, I'm married to Bray, and Bray is still employed and guess what SO AM I.." I laughed, then Dolph lunged at me, grabbing me by the throat shoving me into the corner, his hands tightening around my throat, making it hard to breath, I start banging on his chest.

I hear my sister, yelling at him, and being restrained by Carlos, and Cody being taken out by Eli. hear people running towards us, yelling, I feel myself, getting light headed, and my body becoming very heavy, I could barely stand, then he's yanked off of me, and I can hear the crowd cheering, I curled up, protecting myself. I feel, hands on my arms. "My Beautiful Faith." I heard his voice, and looked up, to see Bray, smiling down at me.

"Bray." I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank goodness."

Bray kissed my neck, and pulled away. "You okay?" Bray cupped my face, I nodded and Bray leaned in to kiss me.

When I pulled away I saw Carlos, Eli, and Dolph, all being beat down, by the rest of the Wyatt's, and Cody even joined in. Bray helped me up and kissed the top of my head, Eden came over to check on me. "Get her out of here." Bray said, to Eden, who nodded and took my hand, helping me get out of the ring, both of us making our way up the ramp, the other superstars and divas had already made their way back, once the Wyatt's showed up.

I looked down the ramp and saw Bray order Braun off of Dolph, he flew down at Dolph, and started, throwing punch after punch, after punch, at Dolph. Bray had wanted to get his hands on Dolph for so long, and he was taking all his frustrations out on Dolph. The beat down went on for another 5 minutes, until refs, and security come in and finally break it up, but Bray still tried to get away from the security, he wanted to make Dolph pay, you could tell, he was trying to fight through them. I ran down the ramp, grabbing Bray's arm, Bray looked at me, and I gave him a look, telling him, that was enough, at least for now. Bray sighed, and nodded, taking my hand, both of us walking up the ramp, followed by Luke, Braun, and Erick.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

Once backstage, my arms instantly wrapped around my beauty. I buried my face in her neck, breathing in her scent, I pulled away and kissed her quickly, god it felt so good to be able to kiss her, any place, any time. I looked at the vial, I saw what it had on the back of it. "You don't need that, you are Mrs. Wyatt, you'll never be Mrs. Ziggler.." I said, taking the vial off of her head, tossing it to the side, I wanted to burn the thing.

Faith laughed, and leaned in to kiss. "I'll be Mrs. Wyatt, Now and Forever." Faith said, before leaning in to kiss me again.

"I love you.." I said, my hand reaching out to caress her face, loving to feel of her silky soft skin.

"I love you, so much." Faith smiled, her arms wrapping around my midsection.

"Wow.. why didn't you tell me?" Eden walked over to us.

"We had to keep it under wraps." Faith sighed.

"Why didn't you just come out and tell everyone, so you could of skipped all this?" Eden shook her head.

"We were trying to come up with a way to make sure, none of us lost our jobs, I just can't believe it took us this long to come up with something, well Bray.. Bray came up with the idea, that it says Faith Stiles would lose her job, not Faith Wyatt, and well.. I'm Faith Wyatt now.. so." Faith shrugged. "Why did it take so long?" Faith looked to me.

"Well, it might of had something to do with the fact, that I was sex starved.. I mean, I'm used to having my hands on that beautiful body of yours every day, and every night, and every after noon." I started kissing down her neck, catching Eden, giving us a disgusted look, out of the corner, of my eye, Faith giggling as I hit her sweet spot. "I'm not used to that, in case you didn't know, it seems we are both very, sexual beings."

"Oh, god.. okay I've heard, enough... no more talk of that." Eden shook her head, covering her ears, like a child.

Faith laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, but it's the truth.. I can't get enough of this man." Faith wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning in to kiss me.

Eden shook her head. "Okay, I see ... I'm almost non-existent here now.. I'll go.. bye." Eden started walking away.

Faith waving, but not breaking the kiss for a single second. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to my body, pressing us together tightly.

"Is this what we have to look forward to?.. all the time?" Luke raised a brow.

I pulled away just long enough to say. "Defiantly." Then I dive right back in, my lips capturing her lips, once again, this kiss even more passionate, then the last. All three of the guys then walked off, realizing they weren't needed any more, and we were more then busy right now.

I heard someone behind us, and turned around, I saw Dolph, standing with Carlos, and Eli, a few refs, standing in front of them, making sure nothing happened.

"You want another beat down?" I raised a brow, my arm over Faith's shoulder.

"How'd you get out?... you bust through the wall?" Dolph raised a brow.

"No.. didn't have to.. it seems you guys, don't know how not to talk about your wrong doings, in a hallway, where anyone can hear you, and someone did, and recorded it, and thankfully went straight to the police, and showed it to them, and charges were dropped.. but they will be speaking to the three of you.. " I laughed.

"You think you've won, don't you?" Dolph growled.

"I have.. don't you see.. I'm married to Faith, not you.." I stated the obvious. "You've lost, deal with it." I added.

"You both are going to pay." Dolph snarled, walking off, followed by Eli, and Carlos, I grabbed Carlos, before he could get to far away.

"Hey you, if you ever even think about putting your hands on my wife, again.. I'll snap your fucking neck." I snarled, before letting him go, then putting my arm around Faith's shoulder, once again. "That goes for all three of you, ... you better warn, your buddies, Dolph and Eli, either of them touch my wife, I'll break their fucking necks to." I spat, I meant every word too, if any of them even came near Faith again, I'd break every bone in their bodies.

Carlos swallowed hard, and ran off, in a hurry, he obviously didn't want to test me.

"You don't think he's going to try anything, do you?" Faith bit her lip.

"Let him try.. he won't get far." I shrugged. "So, your sister knows, ... what about your parents?... were they watching tonight?" I questioned.

"No, my father said he couldn't watch it.. we will have to tell them." Faith sighed.

"I take it, they won't take it very well." I raised a brow.

"Most likely not... my father is old school, when Cody and Eden started dating, he made sure that Cody knew, my father had certain rules, and one was, he wasn't marrying my sister, without his permission, so when Cody wanted to ask my sister, he went to my father first, obviously my father said yes." Faith stated.

I nodded, well then her father probably wouldn't take the news too well. "Well, hopefully your father doesn't hate me too much, and I hope it doesn't cause problems for you guys." I said, I didn't want her to have any issues with her parents, especially her father, I know how protective her father is of her, I think maybe I should have a talk with her father, that way he knows, I'd never hurt Faith, my whole world revolves around her, I'd do anything for Faith, I'd protect her at all cost, I love her more then anything, and I know how close she is with her father, so I do want to get along with him, because I don't plan on going anywhere, so I'm going to have to deal with her father forever.

"I'm sure, he'll eventually come to terms with it.. he loves me, and I know he only wants what's best for me, and he'll eventually see, that you are what's best for me." Faith smiled. "You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me Bray... I've never felt so safe, so loved, so secure, as I do now.. and it's because of you."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her. "You are way to good for me, you know that right." I kissed her softly.

"Well, I think you are perfect for me.. that we are perfect for each other." Faith smiled, her arms wrapping around my neck. "I Love You Mr. Wyatt." Faith smiled.

"And I Love You, Mrs. Wyatt." I leaned in, kissing her, I love being able to call her that in public, to not care who hears it, hell I want the whole world to hear it, I want the whole world to know, that Faith's mine, Faith my wife, I'm her husband, that she's made me the happiest man in the world, I didn't think it was possible, but two little words, I Do, made me so happy, happier, then I ever thought I could be.

* * *

 **A/N- How was that, for a wedding?, so the cats out of the bag, Faith and Bray are MARRIED, are we happy about that?, Dolph wasn't that was for sure?, hopefully Dolph realizes he's lost, and backs off, now they've got to tell her parents, anyway hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review, I would love to hear the feedback. You guys are amazing.**


	44. The Big Revel!

_...Wednesday..._

 **-Bray's Home-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked in the door, I'd been shopping, I wanted to make sure we had enough things for at least a week, after we did, Raw, we had to explain, everything. Stephanie and Hunter, gave us a couple weeks off, sort of a honeymoon of sorts, of course I'm all for it, the more time I get alone with my beauty, the better.

I smiled, when I saw Faith walk out of the bathroom, in just a towel. "I thought I heard you." Faith smiled, walking over and giving me a peck on the lips. "I'd offer to help, but I'm not exactly dressed to go outside." Faith laughed, slightly.

"Good idea." I laughed. "I've got it, I've only got a few more bags, you go get dress, and I'll finish us." I said, giving her a quick swat on the ass, when she turned around.

After I finished getting everything inside, I went out to the kitchen, and started to put everything, away I heard Faith walk in the kitchen, Scout behind her, as I heard his little paws, on the tile. I smiled, when I felt Faith, wrap her arms around me, from behind, standing on her tip toes, and giving me a peck on the cheek. "I see you got everything, for my strawberry lemonade." Faith smiled.

"Of course, would I forget?" I turned around, to look at her, Faith smiled and kissed me.

"So, I talked to my parents, I tried to talk them into having us to come visit them, but they insisted, on coming out here, once I told them, I was going to be moving here.. with you." Faith said, biting her lip. "My father, says he doesn't want me living anywhere, he hasn't checked out... I think sometimes, he forgets, I'm 26 not 6. " Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"That's okay, I can understand where your father is coming from, he doesn't want someone he loves to be living in a place, he hasn't checked out to make sure, it's safe." I shrugged, wrapping my arms around her.

"But I am safe.. as long as I'm with you." Faith smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck, leaning into kiss me.

I smiled and nodded. "You'll always be safe." I smiled, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"So, you're okay... with my parents coming out here?" She bit her lip.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?... besides, we need to tell them about our marriage, so why not spill the beans in the comfort of our own home?" I shrugged.

"You're right, I'm ready for our marriage to be out in the open... to everyone, I just hope my parents take it well." Faith sighed.

"It will be fine, I'm sure.. your parents love you, if they see you are happy, then I'm sure they will be okay with it, don't worry.. " I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 _...Sunday..._

 **-Bray and Faith's Home-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked out of the bedroom, I finished putting my hair up in a messy bun, it was almost 3 in the afternoon, and I figured, since my parents, Eden, and Cody, were all going to be here in about 30 minutes or so, I'd better get dressed. Bray and I, hadn't had much need for clothes all day, since we'd spent, most of the day in bed.

I felt Bray wrap his arms around my waist, and pull me against his body, nuzzling my neck. "You look so damn beautiful." Bray rasped in my ear. "Did you have to put that dress on?" Bray added, nipping at my neck.

I smirked, as I turned around in his arms, giving him a quick peck on the lips. I'd put on his favorite, dress, it was a knee length red V-neck, racerback ruched sleeveless dress. It was one of my favorites also, but Bray absolutely loved it. It might not of been the best idea to wear it, now that I'm realizing I can barely get Bray to get his hands off, me as he's sliding his hands, down my body, grabbing my ass. "Down boy, my parents are going to be here soon." I said, slapping his hands away from my ass.

"I'm sorry, but you are the one who decided to wear that dress." Bray said, moving his hands back to my ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to look nice for my parents." I shook my head, letting out a slight laugh. "Besides, it wouldn't matter what I wore." I added.

"True... very true." Bray smirked, then placed his lips, on my neck, moving us back towards the couch, he shoves me down on the couch, hovering over me, his lips connecting with mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him on top of me, both of us where lost in the kiss, and each others arms, we didn't even hear the knock on the door, when my parents and sister showed up, with Cody. I heard someone clear their throats, Bray jumped back and stood up, helping me off the couch, I smiled at my family standing in the doorway, I bit my lip as I fixed my dress. "We've been knocking for like 2 minutes." My mother said, eyeing Bray and I, up and down.

"Yeah, you could of heard us if you weren't busy sticking your tongues down each others throats." My sister rolled her eyes slightly.

"Eden." My father said, in a warning tone.

"Sorry." Eden sighed.

"Are you going to stand there, or you going to come over and give your father a hug?" My father said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course daddy." I smiled, walking over to my father giving him a hug. "Hey mom." I smiled, moving to my mother giving her a hug. Then followed that with a hug for Cody and Eden.

"Nice place." Cody said looking around.

"It's a lot nicer, then I thought it'd be." My sister added. "Not exactly my sisters type."

"I don't have a type... besides, I love this place... it's so-." I started only to be cut off by my father.

"Secluded." My father said, looking around.

"Yes.. I guess." I nodded. "I like that we have privacy, it's so peaceful.. out here, and Scout loves it, out here he can run and run, he's got so much more room, then at my old place." I smiled, then heard Scout at the back door.

"Speaking of.. I'll go let him in." Bray said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek, before walking back to the back door, letting Scout in, who ran over to me, wanting some attention from me.

Scout then turned his attention to my father, and mother, he loved my father, he ran over to my father, who knelt down and pet him. "Hey boy." My father smiled.

"See, how happy he is out here." I smiled, at my father. "So am I... this place is perfect for us, to start our life together." I added.

"Start your life together?" My mother raised a brow.

"I'm surprised you decided to move into together, so quickly.." My father also raised a brow, I could tell his wheels were turning. "Why's that?" he added.

"How about we all have a seat, and we can talk." I said, looking to Bray, who nodded, and gave me a reassuring smile.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

We had all sat down, after we'd gotten everyone a glass of lemonade. I sat down on the love seat, next to Faith, her parents, Eden, and Cody, all sat on the couch. I smiled over at Faith, who had a death grip on my hand, I could tell she beyond nervous to tell her parents.

"Okay, Faith... we are all sitting down, so are you going to tell us?.. why are you jumping into this so fast?, and moving in together?" Her father asked sternly, his arms over his chest, I could tell he wasn't very happy that we'd moved in together so quickly, I was just hoping he'd, hear us out when we tell him we were married.

"Yeah, look we have something to tell you, and we want you to hear us out, before you cast judgment." Faith bit her lip, and looked over at me, I could basically hear her saying, are we sure we want to do this, I looked at her and nodded, telling her to go on.

"Okay, tell us.. what is it?" Faith and Eden's mother, nodded, giving us a questioning look.

"You know everything was going on with Dolph, and I told you we figured out a way to get me out of marrying him." Faith started, I squeezed Faith's hand, when she mentioned Dolph's name, the thought of her marrying the man, still didn't sit well with me. I looked over at her parents, who nodded. "Well, we didn't tell you how... well, Bray and I got married." Faith bit her lip, squeezing my hand.

"You what?" Her father stood up, his voice was automatically raised. "There is no way in hell, I heard you right, you didn't marry that man." he growled.

"Daddy, you said you'd hear us out." Faith said, also standing up, I of course stood up, placing my hand on the small of her back, letting her know, I was right there and I had her back.

"How am I supposed to hear you out Faith?, you marry a man you haven't even known for a year.. what on earth has gotten into you?" Her father yelled.

"Darling, I think you need to calm down.. and hear them out." Her mother stood up, placing her hand, on her husbands arm.

"Please, daddy... " Faith said, letting out a slight sigh. Her father gave her a look, as if to say go on, but I could tell he wasn't happy about it, I wasn't to sure, he'd even listen to it. "Look, the night of the match, after he'd lost... we knew we only had that night together, because the contract said, we couldn't have any contact after we showed up at Raw, the next day.. I knew that after Dolph and I got married, I'd be apart from him for 6 months, and I'd be stuck, traveling, and living with Dolph... well, I knew I couldn't marry him, I couldn't marry a man I didn't love, a man I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with... so Bray and I decided, that if I was going to get married, then it was going to be to Bray, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, I love him daddy.. so much, more then anything in this world."

"So you marry him?, and keep it from your family?... I don't understand Faith, this isn't how you were raised." Her father shook his head, the look he was giving Faith, was making her uneasy, I could tell Faith was having a hard time, having her father look at her with such disappointment.

"I know, it was wrong.. I should of told you, but we had to keep it under wraps, so neither of us lost our jobs, well of course since I didn't marry Dolph I still lost my job, but since I'm no longer, Faith Stiles.. I was able to sign another contract, as Faith Wyatt.. and it was all Bray's doing, he's the one who came up with the idea, of me signing as Faith Wyatt.. " Faith smiled, back at me.

"It was his idea, to make you Faith Wyatt too.. wasn't it?" Her father growled. "and take my little angel away from me." he shook his head, and started for the door.

"Daddy, please... just because, I'm married doesn't mean I'm not your little girl." Faith shook her head.

"No you're not, because my little girl, my little angel would never.. do something like this, she'd never shut me out of something so special... Faith, you've been dreaming of your wedding since you were a little girl, and how you couldn't wait to have me walk you down the ilse, and have our father daughter dance, but we can't... because he.." Her father pointed to me, his voice raised, when he pointed to me. "Took that away from me.." Her father didn't say another word, before walking out the door.

Faith went to speak but nothing came out, she just looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears, I knew this killed her, having her father say that to her. I shook my head, and kissed her forehead. "Let me go talk to him." I said, taking her hand.

"I don't know.. that's might not be a good idea." Eden shook her head.

"No.. maybe he needs to hear it from Bray, hear Bray's reasoning behind it.." Her mother spoke up. "Let him try, it couldn't really hurt anything." she added.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Faith looked up to me.

"Yes.. I'll be back." I said, and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, it will be fine." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Faith said quietly, and smiled.

* * *

 **-Bray and Faith's Home(Outside)-**

I walked outside, seeing her father on the porch, looking out towards the road, he looked behind him, when he heard the door closed. "I don't even want to talk to you right now." Her father growled.

"You have to hear me out." I sighed.

"Why?, so you can try to justify taking my daughter from me?... you took the one thing that every father, dreams about from me... I can't walk my daughter down the isle.." Her father spat.

"Look, I know I went about this the wrong way... but I love your daughter, more then anything... I know I should of gone to you, and asked for her hand in marriage... but things, happened, that were out of our control." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Like signing a contract that puts my daughter on the line, like she was a piece of property that is up for sale... " Her father growled.

"We didn't have any idea, that he had slipped the marriage clause in there, do you think I'd ever put my relationship with Faith in jeopardy... after I found that out, and he pulled his stunt to win... I had no choice but take extreme measures, I couldn't' let the woman I love marry another man." I stated.

"So, you married her ... so he couldn't?, that's the only reason?" He raised a brow.

"No, I married Faith, because she's the woman I love, I love Faith more then anything in this world, I'd do anything for her, I've never loved anyone or anything more then I love Faith... I was willing to give up everything and risk my career, but Faith wouldn't let me... she said she wouldn't let me loose my career, we both came up with the idea... Faith loves me, and I love her.. we both want to spend the rest of our lives together, and that's what you do when you want to spend your life with someone, you get married... so we did it.." I sighed, I wanted her father to understand where I was coming from. "Faith, is the most important thing in my life, and I'm sorry that you missed out on that, I understand how you must be upset, but you have to understand, that we never meant for it to hurt you, especially Faith, because she loves you... she looks up to you so much, you were the one person she was worried about telling, because she's so scared of disappointing you."

"That doesn't change the fact, that you took something from me, that I'll never get back... I didn't get to walk my little girl down the isle, I didn't get to give her away, that's a father right, a fathers duty.. and it's your job as a man to ask for her hand in marriage, to get her fathers permission." Her father crossed his arms over her chest.

"Well, look I know I'm doing this all the wrong way... but, I do want to ask you for permission to spend my life with your daughter, I really love her more then anything in this world, and I want to see her happy.. and to see her happy, that means you have to be okay with this marriage." I sighed, and shook my head. "Look, I've been thinking how Faith didn't get the wedding she deserves, and I want to give her that... and that will give you the chance to walk her down the isle, and give her away, look I know it's out of order.. but I want to make it up to you, I want you to see, I'm not taking your little girl away, because I'm not, she's always going to be your little girl... but now, she's just got her own life."

"and own family." Her father shook her head.

"She's still your father, look sir... when Eden got married, you accepted Cody into your family, you didn't see it as him taking Eden from you, you saw it as your family growing, I suspect." I said.

"Yes, but he did things right... and.." He sighed, and shook his head.

"And what?" I raised a brow.

"This is Faith, she's my youngest.. we've always had a special bond, Eden's always been real close with her mother, but Faith and I have always been close, she's always been daddy's little girl, my little angel... and now she's not, she's your wife." Her father sighed, and shook his head.

"That doesn't mean she's not your little girl, any more.." I shook my head.

"We've drifted apart, and I realized that, after I found out about the secret, about the incident." Faith's father, shook his head looking to the ground, you could tell, he didn't want to think about what happened to his little girl, I don't blame him, thinking about what happened to Faith, back then kills me.

"She explained that to you, look Faith and I are trying to move on... we are trying to look to the future, and I know Faith would love for you to be apart of that future, so please... if you don't forgive me, at least forgive Faith, and be apart of this wedding... she needs her father in her life, and I know you need your daughter in your life." I said, oh I hope he'll go along with this.

Her father sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll go along with it... but I'm not to sure, if I've forgiven you yet, you've got a lot to make up for." He stated. "But.."

"But what?" I raised a brow.

"If you can give my daughter the dream wedding, she's always dreamed of, and deserves, then it will be a step in the right direction." He nodded.

I smiled, and nodded. "I'm going to, Faith deserves the best... and I promise you, I'm going to give her the best.. I love Faith, more then anything and anyone in this world.. I'm not lying when I say, I'll go to the end of the earth for her, I'll make you see, Faith is the most beautiful, kind hearted, intelligent person I've ever met, and I know that she is far too good for me, but for some reason she chose to be with me, she chose to love me, and I know how fortunate I am, to have Faith in my life, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life, showing her how much I love her, and how much she means to me, I'll do anything in my power, to make her happy, if it's in my reach, even if it's not in my reach, I'll find a way to get it done, because Faith means that much to me... you'll see, Faith is going to be happy, for the rest of her life. "I said, and sighed.

"I hope you're right, because Faith deserves everything, she's ever dreamed of, and more.. and I want that for her, and I won't let Faith settle for anything less then the best." Faith's father stated, Faith wasn't lying when she said, her father was old school, and over protective, because he is, I've never met anyone in my life, so protective of their family, but I'll admit, I admire how much the man loves his family, that's what a husband, and father is supposed to do, so now I know, what I have to live up to.

"So, you give me your blessing?" I raised a brow.

Her father sighed and nodded. "Yes, you have my blessing, just make my little girl happy, and treat her the way, she deserves to be treated."

"I will, I swear." I smiled "So, should we go in and tell Faith?, I'm sure she's in there, about to lose her mind." I said.

"Yeah." Her father nodded, and we both walked into the house.

* * *

 **-Bray and Faith's Home(Inside)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I'd been inside, practically biting my nails, I looked up when I heard the door open, I saw Bray walk in first, then my father, then I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay daddy?" I bit my lip.

"Come here." My father said, his arms open wide, a small smile on his face.

I smiled, and walked straight into his arms, his arms wrapping around me, and mine wrapped around him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, we kept this from you daddy." I said, pulling away. "I swear, I didn't want to hurt you, and I hate myself, for hurting you."

"Don't hate yourself, I know you didn't do it on purpose, and I know you'd of done things different if you could have." My father smiled, and kissed my forehead. "I love you Angel, and you know, I could never be angry with you.. "

"I'm sorry, I disappointed you daddy." I sighed.

"You didn't sweetie, you are an adult, and I have to remember, that you may be my little girl, but you aren't a little girl, you are a beautiful grown woman, and now a wife.. and I've got to learn to let go, it's just a little harder, because I've already gave Eden away, and now I've got to give you away, it's not easy when you feel like you are losing your little girl, when you realize you aren't the one who is going to, make you smile, or laugh, or protect you.. you've got a husband to do that... " My father smiled at me, and then turned to Bray. "And you better do that, you better make my little girl smile, and laugh, you better make her happier then she's been in her life, and most importantly.. you better protect her."

"With my life." Bray nodded, with a small smile.

"Good, all I want is for my little girl.. to have the life she's dreamed of.. and the wedding." My father looked to Bray again, who smiled and nodded.

"Wedding?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, I've decided, you deserve the wedding you've always dreamed of... and I'm going to give it to you, and I'm going to give your father the chance to walk you down the isle, give you away, he deserves that, and so do you." Bray smiled at me.

I looked over to my father, who smiled and nodded. "You deserve the best, Angel, and Bray wants to give it to you, so if he can do that... I told him, I'd give him my blessing."

I smiled, and hugged my father again. "Thank you daddy." I said, and my father, kissed my forehead, I then walked over to Bray and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. "And, thank you Bray." I smiled.

"You deserve the best, my beauty, and I'm going to give it to you." Bray smiled, and kissed me back.

"Thank goodness this is over, and I don't have to watch my mouth around mom and dad." Eden sighed.

"You two knew about this?" My father raised a brow.

"Yeah, it came out on the pay per view... and Eden was there, next to me." I stated, I could tell that didn't sit well with my father, as I saw his nostrils flare. "Dad, please don't be mad." I sighed.

My father, sighed and shook his head. "I just wish, we weren't the last to know."

"I know, and I'm sorry... but we told you, why that had to be... and we had to have it come out at the pay per view.. because, I obviously couldn't marry Dolph." I shook my head.

My father sighed, and nodded. "I understand that angel." He looked over to my mother, who placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile, before turning back to me and Bray. "Just please, don't keep anything like this from us again." my father sighed.

I smiled, and nodded. "I promise." I said, and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"Good, I love you Angel... and I just want you to be happy." My father smiled, and kissed the top of my head.

"I know daddy, and I am happy.. I've never, been so happy in my life, Bray makes me the happiest woman alive." I smiled, back at Bray.

* * *

 **-The Bedroom-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I smiled, my arms around Faith, both still breathing, rather heavily, Faith snuggling into my chest more. "I'm so happy, it's finally all out in the open." Faith smiled, up at me.

"You, and I both." I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"So, you really want to have a big wedding?" She questioned, looking up to me again.

"Yes, I want you to have the wedding you've always dreamed of." I said, my hand running through her hair. "You're father was right, he deserves to walk you down the isle, just as you deserve to be walked down the isle, by your father."

Faith smiled. "I love you, I'm so happy we've got the rest of our lives to spend together.."

"I love you too... I promised your father, I was going to spend the rest of my life, making you the happiest woman in the world, and I intend to keep that promise." I smiled.

Faith smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. "You are doing a pretty damn good job, keeping that promise so far." Faith smirked, pulling away.

"Well, I do what I can." I smiled, kissing her back, now that we had the whole reveal with her family over, we could start planning our wedding, I want Faith to have her dream wedding, and I'll make sure she has it, no matter how far out of my comfort zone, it will be going, Faith deserves the big beautiful wedding, she's always dreamed of, and I'll make sure my beauty, gets that wedding.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is, the big reveal, I think it went as good, as to be expected, her father didn't take it too well, to begin with, but hey dads, are supposed to be protective. What are your thoughts on this chapter?, please leave a review, I love the feedback. Reviews are life!**


	45. It's Fate!

_...A Few Days Later..._

 **-Doctor's Office-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was sitting in the doctors office, I was waiting for my doctor to come back in, I was getting the implant finally, of course right around the time, I was supposed to get the implant, we'd had all those issues, with FHM, and Dolph, so it'd slipped my mind, since I'd not been on the shot for a while, we had to do some tests, the doctor took some blood to do a pregnancy test.

I smiled at the doctor who walked in, he had some papers in his hand, and a nurse was following.

The doctor sat down in front of me. "Well, Mrs. Wyatt... we got your blood work back." The doctor started. "It appears you are pregnant... according to your HGC levels, you are around 5 weeks."

You could of knocked me over with a feather, I couldn't believe it, we'd used condoms, I know that, how can this be?, how can I be pregnant?, oh god this was the last thing I wanted, or needed, the last thing WE needed.

"Wait?... 5 weeks?, how can you be sure?" I shook my head, my head was spinning, I was feeling light headed, and sick to my stomach.

"Your levels, but we are going to do an ultrasound, just to be sure.." The doctor, said motioning to the nurse, who nodded, stepping outside and grabbing the ultrasound machine.

The doctor instructed me to lay on my back, he puts some gel on my stomach, then put a small device on my stomach, and started to probe around, he started to do what, looked like measurements, he looked to me. "Right here you can see, the gestational sac, from what I can see, you are around 5 weeks, gestational stage that is, when was your last period again?" He questioned, I answered and he nodded. "So yes you would of conceived, around 5 weeks ago, that's right... we will be able to tell more, when you are further along." The doctor said, he did some other things, and printed out a few pictures. "Well, do you have any questions?, do you know what you are planning to do?" The doctor questioned, cleaning off my stomach.

"Not right now?, I'll have to speak to my husband, before we decide anything." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Alright, well I'll make sure I give you some info, to take home with you, to help you with your decisions, I'll send the nurse in with your instructions, and the rest of your papers." The doctor said, standing up. "Congratulations, Mrs. Wyatt." The doctor smiled, then walked out the door.

* * *

 **-Bray and Faith's Home(Outside)-**

I sat in my car, it was all beginning to sink in, as I looked down at the ultrasound. I was really pregnant, but how can I do this?, how can I be a mother?, not to mention the fact that I'm planning a wedding, I'm going to be knocked up at my wedding? Oh god what was I going to do?. I wiped my eye's, because I'd been crying the whole way home, I still didn't know how I was going to tell Bray, or how he'd take it, this defiantly wasn't in the plans for us.

* * *

 **-Bray and Faith's Home(Inside)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I looked out the window, I still didn't understand why, Faith had been out in the car, for almost 10 minutes, I was about to open the door, when I saw the car door open, and Faith step out.

I smiled, when I saw Faith walk through the door, my eyes automatically, were drawn to Faith's eyes, they were puffy, and red, like she'd just been crying.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow, walking over to her, grasping her chin, between my thumb and index finger, bringing her to face up to me. "Why have you been crying?" I questioned, not understanding, why on earth she'd been crying.

Faith shook her head, biting her lip, forcing back tears. "I-I... can't do this." Faith said, her voice cracking, it's too much."

"What's too much?" I raised a brow, what has her so shaken?

"The doctor." Was all she could get out, before the tears started falling, the second she started crying I pulled her into my arms.

"What about the doctor?... what did he say?" I questioned, my hand rubbing up and down her back, in a calming manor.

"My purse.." Was all Faith said, I looked over to the table, where Faith had dropped her purse, I dropped my hands from her, and walked over to the table, seeing a few papers sticking out, I grabbed them and a little paper feel out from between them, I picked it up and looked at it, my eyes widened, and I looked to Faith, who was now, fully in tears. Faith was pregnant.

I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her again, pulling her against my body, kissing the top of her head. "I-I, I'm s-sorr-." Faith started, but I cut her off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I pulled away from her, my hand reaching out to stroke her face.

"We don't need this now... Bray, we don't need this child." Faith shook her head. "Not now.." Faith looked to the ground.

"This isn't just a child Faith, this is OUR child... " I shook my head, she seemed as if she didn't want our baby. "This isn't like last time Faith, this is our child, this child wasn't created from something horrible... This child was created from Love, true honest, and pure love... this isn't a bad thing Faith."

Faith shook her head, and looked to the ground. "I'm not cut out to be a mother Bray." Faith sighed, and bit her lip. "I don't deserve to be one, it's not fair to this child to have a mother like me."

"Yes you are Faith.., you deserve to be a mother, you are going to be a wonderful mother, ... our baby, is going to be lucky to have such an amazing mother.." I sighed, and took Faith's hand pulling her closer to me, when I saw her try to move away. "You have to know, everything is going to be okay... we can handle this, Faith.. everything is going to work out, don't you worry." I said, then kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you want this?, are you sure you want to be a father, last time we talked, you weren't ready for a child, it wasn't the right time." Faith said, letting out a sigh.

"Yes, I want this Faith, this wouldn't of happened, if it wasn't supposed to... I want this baby, OUR baby.." I reached out, and cupped her face, between my palms. "I love you Faith, and I'm going to love this child, I haven't even asked, how far along are you?" I raised a brow.

"5 weeks, well a little over five weeks." Faith sighed.

I smiled and let out a slight laugh.

"What?" Faith raised a brow.

"That means, this child was conceived on our wedding night, this is our wedding night baby, our wedding night gift." I pulled Faith into my arms, kissing her. "This is Fate Faith, it's fate." I smiled and kissed her again.

"You are really happy about this aren't you?" Faith raised a brow.

"Yes, we said we wanted a fresh start, we wanted to build our lives together... that's what we are doing, we are becoming a family, you.. me.. and this little one." I said, placing my hand on her stomach. "Our Baby."

Faith looked up to me and offered, a small smile. "It's just going to take some getting used to, not only am I planning a wedding, I'm pregnant... not to mention, now we are going to have to move the wedding up, because I'm not walking down the isle with a baby bump." Faith stated.

I smiled, and nodded. "We will do whatever we have to, our wedding is going to be perfect... everything will work out, I promise." I smiled, and kissed Faith on the forehead. "I love you so much, my beauty."

"I love you to Bray." Faith smiled, and leaned in to kiss me.

This was something, I defiantly didn't expect, but it was wonderful, I'll admit I wasn't ready for it, but it's happening, I'm going to be a father, and now, that it's happening, I couldn't be happier, I know Faith is scared, and isn't to sure about the kind of mother she will make, but I know, she'll be a wonderful mother, and I'll keep reminding her of that, every single day, until she realizes it, Faith and I, are going to be a happy little family, along with the product of the love we share, OUR CHILD.

* * *

 **A/N- BAM, Surprise. lol, so what do you think of the surprise?, and how long do you think it will take Faith, to get used to the idea, and realize she'll be a great mother? Anyway I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter, so please leave a review! Thanks to everyone who has followed, or added as a favorite, you guys are amazing :) :) !**


	46. Telling The In-Laws!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-Bray and Faith's Home-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I laid in bed, Faith had tossed and turned all night, I could tell she was stressed out, she couldn't stay in my arms for more then 30 minutes, every time she'd snuggle up into my arms last night, 20 or 30 minutes later, she'd have to move. Faith was laying on her back, she had finally relaxed a bit, and stayed in that position, about 2 hours ago. I of course didn't sleep to well, I was to worried about my beauty, the news of this pregnancy is laying heavily on her, I just wish I could do more to help her.

I smiled down at Faith, as she swiped her hand across her stomach, bringing my attention to it, I couldn't believe it, my child, our child was growing inside of her, right now at this very moment. I couldn't help but reach out, to gently place my hand on her stomach, it was all so sudden for us, we defiantly didn't see it coming, but I'll admit, the more I think about it, the more I'm liking the idea, of a little boy or a little girl, running around our house. I know Faith, isn't to into the idea, as of yet, but I know, once it sinks in, and she starts to realize, she's not going to be a bad mother, she'll love this idea, of this little boy, or girl coming into our lives.

Faith started to stir, and her eyes fluttered open, I moved my hand from her stomach. "I'm sorry, my beauty... I didn't mean to wake you." I said, leaning over to kiss her.

"You're fine." Faith said, the smallest hint of a smile, crossing her lips. Faith rolled over and curled up in my arms.

"You didn't sleep very well, you were tossing and turning all night." I said, wrapping my arms around her. "You didn't want to stay in my arms.. if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were pushing me away."

"I'm sorry, you didn't get much sleep." Faith said softly, looking up at me, her head on my chest. "I wasn't trying to push you away, I don't know what was wrong with me last night." Faith sighed.

"I do." I stated.

Faith raised a brow. "You do?" Faith questioned.

"Yes.. you are stressing over the baby." I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Faith nodded, letting out a sigh.

"Tell me what has you so stressed out about it?" I questioned, I had a feeling, I knew what it was, but it will help Faith, to speak of it out loud.

"Bray, I'm not made out to be a mother... I'm going to totally ruin this babies, life." Faith sighed, and shook her head.

"You are not going to ruin, our child's life." I shook my head, reaching out to take her hand in mine. "This child is going to be so lucky to have such a wonderful woman, as a mother... you are great with children, I've seen you at all the make-a-wish days, and the visits to the children's hospitals... you are a natural."

"But what if-." Faith started, I cut her off placing my lips on hers.

"But nothing, you are going to be an amazing mother, don't worry Faith... I know, once you see the face of our little boy, or little girl.. you are going to fall in love." I smiled slightly, my hand reaching out to caress her face. "You may not realize it, but when you were sleeping, your hand would go to your stomach, and caress it... in the back of your mind, you want this child, just as much as I do."

"You really want this baby?" Faith bit her lip.

"Yes, how could I not?... just think about it Faith, this little one, is 50% you and 50% me.. how more perfect could this little one be?" I smiled. "Although, I'm kind of hoping it's a boy." I added.

"Really?.. Why?" Faith raised a brow.

"Because, if we have a little girl, she's bound to look like you... and that will mean, I'll have to invest in a gun, and we both know, that I'm one man, who doesn't need to own a gun." I admitted.

Faith laughed, and shook her head. "I love you Bray." Faith said, leaning in to kiss me, her arms wrapping around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. "And, you are right... you are the last man, that should be owning a gun." Faith offered a smile.

I laughed, and kissed her back. "So, are you feeling a little better about this?"

"Yes, you're right this baby is 50% you and 50% me... so it's bound to be 100% perfect." Faith smiled. "I've got to put my past reservations about being a mother, this time it's going to be different, this baby was conceived out of love.. and you and I, are in this together, I won't have to do it alone." Faith bit her lip.

"You'll never have to do another thing alone, in your life." I kissed her. "We are married, this is a partnership... forever." I smiled.

Faith smiled, and kissed me. "I love you, I'm so lucky to have you." Faith's arms that were around my neck, wrapped around me tighter, as she kissed me again.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked back into the bedroom, I'd just let Scout outside to run, I smiled when I saw Bray looking down at the ultrasound. "So, I've been thinking." I walked over to Bray, giggling, when Bray reached out, and grabbed me, placing me on his lap.

"Thinking what?" Bray questioned, nipping at my neck.

"We are really going to need to push the wedding forward.." I stated, scooting towards him, my arms wrapping around his neck. "I don't want to look like a cow, in the pictures."

Bray laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I'm all for moving the day up, we will just let the wedding planner know, money is obviously no object so..." Bray smiled and kissed me. "You know, I'll do whatever you want, this day is about you." Bray smiled.

"It's not just about me, it's about you... it's about us." I smiled, and kissed him.

Bray smiled. "So, when are we telling your family?" Bray raised a brow.

"I don't know, soon I'm thinking, I don't want to keep something, this important from them... not after our last secret.. I don't want my dad looking at me like that .. EVER again." I nodded.

Bray smiled and nodded. "Well, I say we go pay your parents a visit..." Bray kissed me. "And tell them, about this little one." Bray smiled, and placed his hand over my stomach, gently rubbing.

* * *

 _...A Few Days Later..._

 **-Faith and Eden's Parents Home-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

"So, what does Faith have to talk to you about now?" I raised a brow, walking into the living room, with my mother, Cody and my father sitting on the couch, watching a game on the television. "And what does it have to do with us?... because I haven't so much as said, one bad thing about Bray.."

"To his face." Cody remarked.

"Cody." I warned, and shook my head, turning back to my mother. "I've been trying, to back off him... but it's hard, and I've been trying to be nice to him.. I swear."

"I know, and I'm thankful for that.. I'm sure your father and sister are also." My mother nodded.

"I just wonder what it could be, I mean the whole marriage thing is out, so I don't see what else it could be." I raised a brow, shaking my head.

There was a knock on the door, and my mother walked over opening the door, letting Bray and Faith in, my mother hugging Faith, and even Bray.

My father stood up off the couch, walking over hugging my sister. "Hey Angel." My father smiled, pulling back.

"Hey daddy." Faith smiled, then hugged me and Cody.

"So, Faye... What's going on?" I raised a brow.

"Yes.. we were wondering, the same thing." My mother nodded.

"Yeah, is everything okay Angel?" My father added.

"Come on, how about we all have a seat." Faith said, then looked up to Bray, he nodded. I looked up to Cody, giving him a look, it was like Bray and Faith had some on spoken langue.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

After we'd all sat down, I looked over to Bray, I don't know why, but I was really nervous all the sudden, I had no idea, how my parents would take the news, or my sister for that fact. Bray took my hand, and gave me a reassuring look.

"Okay, we are all sitting,... now how about you tell us what's going on." My father said, his arms crossed over his chest, he looked very tense all of the sudden.

I squeezed, Bray's hand that was in mine. "Well, Bray and I learned some pretty exciting news... " I bit my lip, why was I so damn nervous.

"Really?.. What would that be?" My mother raised a brow.

"Well, I went to the doctor to get my birth control implant, and the doctor said there is no need for one." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Eden raised a brow.

"It means I'm pregnant, Eden.. that's what it means." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You, you're pregnant?" My mother stood up.

"Yes mom, I'm pregnant." I nodded, in the next instant my mother was across the room, dragging me off the couch, hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but laugh, I kinda knew mom wanted grandchildren, although, we all thought Eden, would be the one to give her grandchildren of course. "Whoa mom... can't breathe.." I laughed, at my mother who was hugging me tightly.

"Sorry sweetie." My mother pulled away, fixing my hair for me. "I'm just excited." she laughed, slightly.

"I can tell." I laughed

"You get up here." My mother motioned for Bray to stand, and he did, my mother hugging him. "You are a part of this family now, so you should get used to it, we are a family of huggers." my mother laughed.

Bray nodded and smiled. "I'm beginning to realize that." he laughed.

"Oh, my goodness... we haven't even asked how far along you are." My mother said.

"Yeah, how far along are you?" Eden questioned.

I smiled and looked to Bray, who took my hand. "6 weeks... we actually conceived on our wedding night.." Bray smiled.

"Yep, talk about fate.. this was meant to be." I smiled, up at Bray, who leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I smiled, and looked over to my dad, who had said, not a single word. "Daddy?"

"Hum?" My father raised a brow, once he snapped out of it, he was in his own little world.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah.. it's just a little sudden, that's all." My father shook his head.

"You aren't happy about it?" I bit my lip, raising a brow, letting go of Bray's hand, walking towards my father.

"No, I am... it's just, it's going to take some getting used to that's all... I mean, you are my little girl, my angel... you are our baby.. and now I find out you are having a baby." My father shook his head. "It's just so sudden, you guys haven't even been married, for a year... normally people like to experience married life, before they start having children."

"I know that dad, but this wasn't exactly planned, it was a big surprise" I sighed, I though my father would be happy about this, he loves children, he's always chasing the kids around at the family get together's.

"Mistakes happen dad... they are just going to go with it." Eden shrugged.

"This isn't a mistake." Bray interrupted.

My eyes widened at my sisters remarks. "He's right, our child may not be planned, but it's sure as hell, not a mistake." I snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Eden sighed, shaking her head.

"She's right, a child is never a mistake... especially my grandchild." My father spoke up, putting his arms around me, giving me a hug. "I'm happy for you guys, I'll admit, it's a shock, but I'm happy for you guys... " My father smiled.

"I can't believe it, we are going to be grandparents." My mother smiled, hugging me again.

"So, does this mean you guys are moving up the wedding?" Cody questioned.

"Yes... I don't want to look like a cow, walking down the isle, so we've moved it up, it's going to be in a month..." I smiled.

"That soon?... how are you going to plan everything?" Eden raised a brow.

"I've got a wedding planner... and she's already made quiet a bit of lead way." I nodded. "It will be perfect, I already know it." I smiled.

"Well, you guys really don't waste anytime do ya?" Cody laughed. "But, congratulations... I'm happy for you guys."

"You mean that?" I raised a brow.

"Yes... of course." Cody nodded.

"And Eden?" I raised a brow, my attention, turning to my sister.

"Yes, I'm happy for you, I did think I'd be giving mom and dad, their first grandchild.. but I'm happy for you." Eden smiled, giving me a hug. "So, when are you telling Hunter and Stephanie?" Eden questioned, pulling away.

"Well, next week Smackdown, is taping in Albuquerque, and we've got to finish getting the rest of my things, from my place, and meeting with the realtor, to sell, my place... so I figured, we'd meet up with them, there... I already called and told them, we were going to be at Smackdown.." I shrugged.

"So, you are really moving out, to the middle of no where?" Eden raised a brow. "You are going to go nuts, with no Wi-Fi.." My sister laughed.

"Yes, I am... I love it out there, besides.. Bray got satellite internet now, it's a little slow, but it works for checking social media, and we've got a house phone, besides I noticed we get pretty good reception, when I take Scout for our walks, so I can post when I'm on my walks too." I Smiled.

* * *

 **-Outside On The Porch-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I had hung my phone up, and looked behind me. I saw Cody walk out on the porch. "So, you seem really happy about this." Cody said, leaning against the house.

"I am, I'm excited to start a family with my wife.. a little sooner, then we thought, but I'm happy about it." I nodded.

"So, when you go back next week... to talk to Hunter and Stephanie, you know, you guys are bound to run into Dolph." Cody stated. "You don't think he'd hurt Faith? or the baby?... do you?, I mean he's not the most sane person on the roster.. and he's still been talking about Faith, from what I've heard.. "

I growled and shook my head. "He comes near Faith, and tries to harm her.. or my child... he's a dead man." I added, another growl coming from deep in my throat. Will that man ever get the picture, Faith is with me, she's MY wife, she'll never be his.

"I'd just watch it, keep an eye on Faith... I don't trust Dolph, one bit." Cody admitted.

"Don't worry about Faith, I'm not letting that man, anywhere near my wife." I shook my head, I'd kill that man with my bare hands, before I let him near Faith, or my child, ever again. I heard the door open again, and looked to see Faith, walk out the door.

"Everything okay?" Faith raised a brow, followed out, by her sister.

"Just fine, we were just having a talk." I shrugged, my arm draping over her shoulder as she came to stand next to me, leaning over I gave her a peck on the lips. "Everything okay in there?" I questioned.

"Yep, my mother is already trying to shove food down my throat." Faith laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it might be a good thing, you guys are so far away from mom and dad.. that way mom can't be down your throats 20 times a day." Eden laughed, standing next to her husband, taking his hand. "You should of heard her in there, making sure Faith was getting enough rest, and eating enough, and going on about foods to stay away from, and foods to eat.. she's way into this." Eden laughed, looking up at her husband.

"I had a feeling she would be, I mean she almost cut your sisters oxygen off hugging her." Cody laughed.

"No almost about it, for a good 2 seconds, I could breathe." Faith laughed. "I have a feeling, she's going to be calling about 20 times a day." Faith added.

"So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Cody questioned.

"Boy.." Both Faith and I said in unison, earning a laugh from her parents, who had walked out, just in time for Cody to ask his question.

"Why?.." Her mother questioned.

"We've both came to the realization, it will be easier on us, if we have a boy, we don't have to deal with a boy crazy teenage girl." Faith nodded.

"Yeah, you don't want to have to start chasing off boys, in grade school like I did." Her father nodded, earning a questioning look from me.

"Yeah, she was about 6 when she had a little boy come knocking on the door, I think he was probably about 7 or 8 asking if Faith could come out and play." Faith's mother laughed. "I thought her father was going to have a heart attack."

"What did you do?" Cody looked to our father-in-law.

"I told him Faith moved away, to never come to my door again." Her father nodded. "Luckily for me, Eden thought boys had cooties until, she was about 12, I did good with scaring her away from boys for a while... but Faith, she didn't care what I said about boys, she would be outside playing in the dirt with them, she was nice to everyone in the neighborhood.. While Eden, she wouldn't go near the dirt, she didn't want to get her dresses, dirty.. Faith didn't care, her mother would freak out because she'd get her good dresses, dirty playing outside."

"I hated, those frilly dresses." Faith sighed. "And I can't help that I'm a nice person, and the kids in the neiborhood, liked me... I'm a very likeable person " Faith added, Faith was more then a very likeable person, Faith was the kind of the person, everyone loved, and wanted to be around, of course much to my displeasure at times, because of course that got her more then a little attention from the opposite sex.

I laughed, shaking my head, yeah we defiantly needed to have a boy, if we have a girl, she'll be just like her mom, and I'm going to be chasing away boys from grade school on up.

* * *

 **A/N- Here we go, chapter 46, hope you enjoy it, After the wedding I'll be skipping through the pregnancy a lot, because I don't want to drag it out, with a lot of chapters about nothing, I've kinda got a direction I want this to go in so, I don't want to waste a whole lot of chapters on the pregnancy, don't forget to leave a review, I love the feedback, and thanks to everyone who continue to leave reviews, and favorite and follow the story, you guys rock!**


	47. No Matter The Cost!

_...The Next Week..._

 **-The Arena(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

After leaving Bray, he wanted to go catch up with his boys. I smiled walking into the diva's locker room, I saw the Bella's and my Team BAD, girls. I hugged Sasha as she ran up to me. "Oh, we've missed you." Sasha smiled, pulling back from the hug, all of the diva's lined up to give me a hug.

"So, how's married life treating you?" Nikki questioned.

"It's wonderful, I'm loving it... Bray is even more sweet and romantic now that we are married, it's wonderful." I smiled.

"Wow, I just don't see him as the sweet, romantic type." Brie said honestly.

"I know, it's hard for people to see him, like that... but he is, he's so amazing... I've never felt so loved, in my life." I smiled, it was true, Bray was the most amazing man, I've ever met in my life, he's everything I've ever dreamed of in a man and more.

"So, what are you doing back?... I thought you had another week or so of honeymoon mode, to go?" Naomi questioned.

"We needed to speak to Hunter, and Stephanie... we are waiting for them to arrive right now." I shrugged.

"Speak about what?... you aren't leaving us?... Right?" Tamina raised a brow.

"Well, Bray and I got some surprising news." I started, all the ladies looking very intrigued. "I'm pregnant." I announced.

Sasha jumped up in the air, and threw herself into my arms. "Freak yeah... I'm so excited for you." Sasha smiled.

"No, way... wow.. you guys don't waste any time do ya?" Nikki laughed.

"How far along are you?" Brie questioned.

"About 7 weeks now, we actually conceived, on our wedding night... " I smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing... I'm really happy for you." Tamina smiled, and hugged me.

"So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Naomi questioned.

"I'd love a little boy, so would Bray... but as long as our little one is happy and healthy we will be happy." I smiled, as Naomi put her arm around me.

"So, I take it Bray is super happy?" Naomi questioned.

"Oh, yes.. it took me sometime to get used to the news, but he... he was beyond excited from the start, he can't wait to be a dad.. and he's going to be an amazing father.." I nodded, I know Bray is going to be the perfect father, he's so loving towards me, I know he's going to be so loving towards our little one.

"He seems like he's going to be a super protective dad... I know, how protective he is of you." Naomi nodded.

"That's true, believe it or not, it's in his nature.." I nodded.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Hallway)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I'd just told, my brothers about Faith and I, having a baby. Needless to say, they were very surprised. "Wow, I can't believe you are going to be a dad... are you happy about it?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, of course... Faith and I are married, so the next logical step would be to have children, now it's a little faster then I had imagined, but I'm happy... I can't wait until this new little one is here." I smiled, I couldn't wait to meet my son, or my daughter, I just know Faith and I, are going to be the perfect family, Faith is already an amazing woman, I know she's going to be an amazing mother.

"So, she's 7 weeks now, how long until you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Erick questioned.

"I don't know exactly... I guess now a days they can find out at like 13 or 14 weeks, but we don't know yet.." I shrugged. "We will know, more when we go to the next appointment.." I added.

"So, you are going to be super involved in this pregnancy?.. go to all the appointments?" Braun questioned.

"Of course, I'm her husband... I'm not going to have her go through this alone.. we are in this together, I'll be there for everything." I said, I wasn't going to be an absentee father, I wanted to be involved in everything, right from the start. I smiled when I saw Faith, walking down the hall, I put an arm around her, once she was within reach of me. "How'd it go, with the girls?" I questioned, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Great, they are already... fighting over who is giving the baby shower.." Faith laughed. "I told them, they have plenty of time to figure that out, or they could always just plan it together." Faith shrugged.

"Congratulations... Bray told us." Braun smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Thanks." Faith smiled, and looked up to me. "Wonderful, thanks to my husband, he's been so attentive."

"That's my job." I smiled, and leaned down and kissed her.

Faith looked down at her phone. "That's Stephanie, she said she's in her office." Faith looked up to me.

"We will catch you later, we've got to go talk to Hunter and Stephanie." I said, taking Faith's hand, and leading Faith down the hall.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Hunter & Stephanie's Office)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Bray and I, walked into the office, I smiled at both Hunter and Stephanie. "We heard, you wanted to talk to us." Stephanie smiled, standing up from the couch.

"Yes, we had some things we wanted to go with you." I nodded.

"Well, that's what we are here for, so what is it?" Hunter smiled.

"Well, Faith and I.. had a little bit of a surprise." Bray started, and I gave him a look, and he laughed. "Okay, it was a big surprise."

"Oh, really?... what was that?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"I'm pregnant." I just came out with it, not really wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oh, wow.. congratulations." Hunter smiled.

"That was fast... you guys just got married, what not even two months ago." Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah, 7 weeks... we actually conceived, on our wedding night... it was a lot quicker then we thought, but we are happy about it now." I smiled.

"So, I know we were thinking about making you a manger, for Bray and the Wyatt's, but I'm going to say that's out now." Hunter nodded.

"Defiantly, I don't want her near, that ring... and I don't, want her near Dolph Ziggler, I don't trust that man, and I'm not going to give him a chance to come near Faith." Bray stated, squeezing my hand tightly, I know how much he hates the idea, of Dolph being anywhere near me, especially now.

"I can understand that, we will make sure.. he's never on your interview, schedule... you are still wanting to be an interviewer?.. right?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"Yes, of course.. I love interviewing." I smiled.

"Great, we will make sure we set it up for when you are back... I assume, you'll be keeping it under wraps from the WWE Universe for a while." Stephanie wondered.

"For a while, at least." I nodded.

"Well, congratulations... we are really happy for you two." Stephanie smiled.

"Since you are here, are you going to go out with Braun tonight, for his match?.. against Stardust?" Hunter questioned.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Bray shrugged.

"Great, I'll let creative know." Hunter smiled.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Hallway)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

After finishing up with Hunter and Stephanie, we walked out into the hall, I smiled as I turned to Faith. "Well, after we are finished here, we can go grab something to eat... and then we can go to the hotel, and get some rest before we head home." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Sounds wonderful, we just have to make sure we are back in time, to meet with the wedding planner." Faith nodded, smiling up at me.

"What time is that?" I questioned.

"3, I believe." Faith shrugged. "I'll call in the morning, to make sure."

"We should be back, in plenty of time." I said, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"You are coming to the appointment next week, right?" Faith questioned me. "I'll be 8 weeks, so we will get a better look at the baby, it will be more then just a gestational sac, to see." Faith smiled.

"Of course, I'm going to be to every single appointment." I nodded, leaning down to kiss her.

"We are really doing this, we are really going to be parents." Faith smiled.

"It's really happening, I'm glad you are feeling better about it." I admitted.

"I know, so am I... I just had to put my past reservations, away... things are perfect for us, we are going to make great parents.. especially you, you are going to be a wonderful father.. a little on the protective side, I suspect." Faith laughed.

I nodded, and smiled, she was right, I could already see myself as the extremely protective father, I mean I'm already like that as a husband, it isn't such a stretch for me to be like that as a father. "I'm going to get ready for the show, are you going to be okay?" I raised a brow.

"Yep, I'm going to go catch up with the diva's." Faith smiled.

"You want me to walk you to the locker room?" I questioned.

"No, I'm going to head over to catering... I'm a little hungry, I'll have the girls, meet me there." Faith smiled.

"Alright." I smiled, and leaned into kiss her. "I love you." I added.

"I love you too." Faith smiled, and leaned into kiss me again.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled, as Bray walked off, I turned to head towards catering, when I ran into someone. "Sorry." I said, looking up, feeling arms around me. I sighed, and stepped back, it was Dolph Ziggler, the last person I wanted to see, now or ever.

"So, I heard you two right?... you are pregnant, aren't ya?" Dolph raised a brow.

I stepped back again, and nodded. "Yes, I am.." I stated.

"How great, pregnancy is a beautiful thing." Dolph nodded. "It defiantly suits you." Dolph smirked, reaching out to touch my face, causing me to duck his advances.

"Leave me alone Dolph." I sighed, attempting to move past him, but he grabs my arm. "Let me go." I snarled.

"If I were you, I'd be nice... stress isn't good, for the baby.." Dolph said, pulling me towards him even more. "It'd be a shame if something happened, to this little bundle of joy, wouldn't it?" Dolph smirked.

"Go to hell." I snarled, in the next instant, Dolph was being pulled away from me, and shoved up to the wall. I looked to see Erick Rowen, his hand over Dolph's throat.

"You should, stay the hell away from the lady." Erick growled.

Dolph shoved him away. "I'll see you around Faith." Dolph smirked, as he walked away.

"No you won't." Erick spat, once Dolph was out of sight, Erick turned to me. "Are you okay?" Erick raised a brow.

"Yes, I'm fine... do me a favor, and don't tell Bray about this little run in... I'll tell him, once we are away from here, and away from Dolph... I don't want Bray to do anything crazy." I sighed, shaking my head.

"If Bray finds out, I didn't tell him." Erick sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about Bray, I'll handle him.. look I've got to go, but please just hold off, so I can tell him." I sighed, Erick nodded, and walked off.

I shook my head, and headed towards catering, this wasn't going to be good, if Erick told Bray, he'd flip out.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Catering)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

We'd finished taping the match, Braun had squashed, Stardust. I walked into catering to see Faith, sitting at a table, with Nikki Bella, Faith was eating what looked like to be a brownie, and drinking a water, I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips, when she stood up, and walked over to me. "You ready to go?" Faith smiled.

I raised a brow, she was in a bit of a hurry. "In a rush are we?" I laughed.

"I'm just ready to get some real food, and get back to the hotel." Faith shrugged.

I nodded, something was up, and I noticed how her whole demeanor, changed, when she looked over to the door. I looked over and saw what she'd been looking at. It was Dolph Ziggler, I let out a growl.

"Come on, let's get going." Faith said, taking my hand.

"What's going on Faith." I growled.

"I'll tell you about it later, let's just leave." Faith sighed.

"What did he do?" I growled over in his direction.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Faith sighed.

"Tell me now, or I'll go find out myself.. from Dolph." I stated.

"Fine, he was saying stress isn't good for a baby, and how it'd be a shame if something happen to our baby." Faith sighed, shaking her head as she looked to the ground.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled, and turned to head in that direction.

"Bray, just drop it." Faith sighed, grabbing my hand.

"No, that son of a bitch threatened our child." I shook my head.

"You don't know, that... maybe-." Faith started, but I cut her off.

"You don't believe that, any more then I do.. or you wouldn't of been trying to get me out of here." I spat.

Faith sighed and shook her head. "Look, please I don't want any more drama with him, please can we just go.. I'm tired, and hungry.." Faith sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Please, Bray.. there isn't anything he can do to hurt us anymore."

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around her, leaning down to kiss her. "Fine, I'll back off for now, but if that son of a bitch even looks in your direction again, I'll kill him." I growled, and I mean every word of it too, Faith may be putting that to the side, but I'm not, Dolph isn't right in the head, and I don't trust him, Faith may not see it as a threat, but I do, Dolph knew just what he was doing, when he said that to Faith, and I'm going to make sure, he never has a chance to come near her again. It's my job to protect my wife, and now my child, and I'll do that, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **A/N- Do you think Dolph is really a threat to Faith and the baby?, or do you think Bray is reading to much into it?, please leave a review I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter, I always love hearing the feedback. Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and everyone who added it as a favorite, you guys rock!**


	48. 8 Week Check-Up!

_...Next Week..._

 **-The Doctor's Office-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled, smiled over at Bray as I walked into the exam room, after giving a urine sample. I leaned down to give Bray a quick peck on the lips, before climbing on the exam table, the nurse took my vitals, and some blood work, then had left, the nurse had told me about the pelvic exam, as we were walking from the rest room, so I climbed off the table, and then slipped off my pants, and then panties, before climbing up on the exam table once again, then pulling the sheet, that the nurse had laid out for me. I looked over at Bray, who raised a brow. "What?" I questioned, laying back on the table, propping myself up on my elbows.

"What's the need for that?" He questioned.

I laughed, and shook my head. "I'll have to get an exam, the nurse told me to take off my pants and panties, so I could get a pap smear, and pelvic exam." I said, laughing again, as Bray fixed the sheet over, my knees making sure nothing was showing at all. "It's all going to be showed, when the doctor comes in anyway." I laughed.

"That doesn't mean you, need to have it out, before the doctor comes in." Bray shook his head. "I don't understand why you need a pelvic exam anyway." He sighed

"Because, they have to check down there, to make sure everything's alright, to check the size of my uterus.." I shrugged.

Bray shook his head. "I can tell them, everything looks fine down there.." Bray added, with a smirk.

I laughed, and shook my head. "I'm pretty sure, they can't take your word for it." I laughed, I looked to the door, when the door opened.

"Hello, Faith Wyatt?" A man walked in, in his early 40's, he was a pretty good looking man, looked to be in great shap, and had a amazing smile, I could tell Bray didn't like the look of the man, when he reached out to take my hand. "I'm Doctor, Ashford.." He added

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Ashford." I smiled, shaking his hand, when he reached out.

"Is this your boyfri-?" Dr. Ashford, raised a brow.

"Husband." Bray interrupted, before the doctor could finish his sentence. "Bray Wyatt." He added.

"Sorry, Husband..." Dr. Ashford nodded, realizing he'd upset Bray a bit. "So, Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt, how about we start."

"Sure." I smiled, squeezing Bray's hand, to get him to calm down a bit.

"So, we should start with a pelvic exam, and the pap smear... then we will go on with an ultrasound, to hopefully get a better look at that little one." The doctor smiled.

"Alright." I smiled, he instructed me to lay on my back, and put my legs in the stirrups. The doctor got his equipment, and placed them on the little sliding table, he grabbed the plastic speculum, I looked at it, and thankfully it was a small one, I remembered the first pap I'd ever had, the doctor tried to use the large one on me, I could of slapped the idiot. I wince when he opens the speculum, squeezing Bray's hand. It doesn't matter how many times you have a pap, it still sucks every time.

After he finished, with the pap and the entire pelvic exam, put everything to the side, and allowed me to cover myself more, and sit up a bit. "Everything looks good, I'll send in these, and I'll call you with the results, it should take a day or so... you're uterus seems good, it's pretty normal right now, but by the time you are 12 weeks, it should be about the size of a grapefruit.." Dr. Ashford nodded. "How have you been feeling?, any morning sickness?" He questioned.

"Not to bad, it's more morning nausea, not to much throwing up... and it just started the last couple of days.." I shrugged. "Is that going to last the whole pregnancy?" I questioned.

"Well, it's hard to say.. it's different for all women, some do have it the whole pregnancy and some don't.. " Dr. Ashford answered.

"I see." I nodded, and shrugged it off, I guess it wasn't too bad, I've heard morning sickness horror stories, and mine isn't to bad, it's just more of a feeling of having to throw up, but it passes within a few hours of being awake, so I could deal with that if I had to. We talked about my health history, including my previous pregnancy, and the abortion, he said he didn't really see any scaring on my uterus, so he's not to worried about it, I breathed a sigh of relief, because I know, that it could be a complication, with scaring on the uterus, because of the abortion.

The nurse walks in, pushing an ultrasound machine. "Are you ready to see, how your little one is growing?" Dr. Ashford smiled.

"Defiantly." I smiled, looking up to Bray, who also smiled.

He has me put up my shirt, so it was just covering my bra. He puts the gel on my stomach, making me jump, because it was rather cold. "Sorry, it's a little cold." The doctor laughed, slightly. "Okay, let's find this little one." The doctor starts to probe around, he stops and clicks a few times, I looked over at Bray, and saw him gazing at the screen, very intently. "Here we have it, we are now in the 8th week, so we would no longer categorize, this as an embryo, we'd call him or her, a fetus.. as you can see, we are starting to see the baby, is looking more like a baby, right here you can see the right arm.." He zoomed in, and pointed to the screen. "And Left arm.." He pointed again, I smiled wow, this was really happening, I was really having a baby, we were having a baby.

The doctor hit a button, and we could hear the heart beat, I looked up at Bray, who smiled down at me, and gave me a peck the lips.

"Heartbeat sounds good, 140, is right on... everything is looking wonderful.. everything seems to be healthy with this little one." The doctor smiled, and printed out the pictures, handing me a towel as he stood up to grab the pictures from the machine.

I cleaned off my stomach and pulled my shirt down, Dr. Ashford, handed me the ultrasound pictures, I looked them over, wow this little one, was really growing inside me.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I watched, as Faith slipped her clothes back on, I walked up behind her as I saw she was staring at the ultrasound pictures. "Amazing isn't it?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her, from behind, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"It is, I can see the little legs and arms, it's starting to look like a real baby." Faith turned her head slightly, so she could look at me.

"I can't wait until we get to meet our little one." I smiled, turning her around so she could face me.

"I can tell, I saw your face, when we were looking at the ultrasound... I saw your eyes light up, when you heard the heartbeat." Faith smiled, and kissed me.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, hearing the heartbeat... makes it so much more real." I admitted.

* * *

 **-Bray and Faith's House-**

We walked into the house, I watched as Faith walked over to the couch, sitting down, I walked over to her, I'd noticed something different about her, before we left the doctors office, Faith had to use the rest room, so I went out to the car first. When she got out to the car, I could tell something was up, but she told me not to worry, to just drop it, so I did.

"You sure, you okay?" I questioned, putting my arm around her, as I sat down, next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bray." Faith shrugged, leaning in closer to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

I sighed, as I ran my hand through her hair softly. "Faith, I know something is wrong, you were fine, when I left the room, when you got to the car... you were upset, what happened?." I questioned, turning her to face me. "I know, you better then you know yourself, something is going on.. so tell me, does it have something to do with the baby?, nothings wrong with our baby right?" I questioned.

"No, the baby is fine, ..." Faith sighed. "I swear, it's not about the baby." Faith added.

I nodded, and took a breath of relief, at least the baby was okay, she had me worried for a bit. "Then what is it?" I raised a brow.

"After I got out of the restroom, I over heard the nurse that took care of me, talking to another nurse, about me... and how, she doesn't believe a woman like me, should be allowed to have children." Faith sighed, and shook her head, as she looked down.

"What do you mean?, a woman like you?" I raised a brow, wondering what on earth the nurse could of meant by that.

"A woman, who had an abortion, she said that she doesn't think I should have a baby, when I already killed one of my babies, women who kill their babies, shouldn't get second chances at being a mom, she said she has no respect for a woman like me... I don't deserve to be a mom.." Faith couldn't even look at me. "The other nurse, said no real woman.. would kill her baby, I was probably just a young drunk girl, who acted like a slut, and couldn't handle the consequences." Faith shook her head, and wiped her eyes.

I sighed, and pulled Faith, into my arms holding her against my chest, as she started to cry. After a minute, or two, I pulled away and wiped, Faith's tears. "Hey, don't for a second believe, any of that... those, bitches had no right to speak about you like that, they shouldn't of been speaking about something like that, that's your private information, your nurse shouldn't of spoke about that.. I'm sure their are laws about that." I shook my head, who the hell was that nurse to speak about Faith, medical history, and who the hell were they to judge her, they don't know her story, the whole thing, just pissed me off, beyond belief. "They had no right to judge you Faith, they don't know your past, I'm not going to sit around, and watch you believe that... because it's not true, you are a wonderful person, you deserve to be a mother, just as much as any other woman on the planet, ... Don't let those women, bring you down.."

Faith sighed, still not able to look up at me. "But Bray-" Faith started, but I cut her off, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"But nothing,... I love you Faith... and I can't sit around and let you get down on yourself, You deserve to be a mother, you deserve this second chance, you deserve happiness... who are they to decide, who does or doesn't deserve to be a mother?.. and you know what, you have the respect of everyone who matters, you don't need the respect of scandalous bitches like that.." I said, my hand reaching out to caress her face.

Faith sighed, and finally allowed her self to really look at me, she leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Bray." Faith said, offering a small smile. "I'm so glad, I've got you." Faith said softly, throwing her arms around my neck.

"You always will." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

Faith pulled away and smiled. "I'm getting hungry, I'm going to make something to eat." Faith said, starting to stand, but I pulled, back into my arms.

"I'll fix something, you just relax." I said, giving her a peck on the cheek, before standing up. "I was thinking, I'd make that veggie pizza you like so much, how does that sound?" I questioned.

"Sounds wonderful." Faith smiled, giving me a peck on the lips, when I knelt down.

"Great, you just relax, look over those wedding magazines.. and I'll handle diner." I smiled, Faith smiled and nodded, reaching over to grab a couple of the magazines that were on the coffee table. I was defiantly going to talk to the doctor about that, there was no way, I'm going to let them speak of Faith like that, they needed to do something about the fact, that their nurses like to talk about their patients privileged information, although I'm glad, I was able to get those thoughts out of her head, Faith is going to be a wonderful mother, those childish women, have no right, to make her feel any less.


	49. Listening To Your Heart!

_...The Next Day..._

 **-Outside The Doctor's Office(Inside The Car)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, as I saw where we were, outside of the doctor's office. "Bray, what are we doing here?" I sure, as hell didn't want to be here.

"I've got some business to take care of." Bray stated, putting the car, in park. "You said, those nurses names, were Amy, and Tami?... Right?" He raised a brow.

"Bray, come on.. just drop it, please..." I sighed, I didn't want Bray to go in there ,and cause a scene.

"I'm not going to drop it, you don't deserve to be talked about in such a manor." Bray shook his head, looking over to me. "You are my wife Faith, It's my job to make sure you are not disrespected, and you were.. so I'm going to make sure, it's taken care of."

"Please Bray, don't go in there and cause a big scene." I shook my head, running my hand through my hair.

"I'm not going to cause a big scene, but I've already called and talked to the doctor, both those nurses are in there, and I told him, I need to speak to them about a personal matter... " Bray said, unhooking his seatbelt, opening his door.

"Bray.." I sighed, unhooking my seatbelt, and opening the door, climbing out. I walked over to him, stopping in front of him. "Please, just forget about it, lets go grab something to eat, and then we can go home, I'll tell you what.. if we go home, and forget about this, I'll call and cancel with Naomi and Jimmy, and we can spend some alone time."

"As much as I'd love to spend the night alone, instead of going out... I'm not letting this go, I'm not going to allow anyone to disrespect my wife.." Bray shook his head, and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "Now, you can either come with me, or you can stay in the car it's up to you." Bray shrugged.

I shook my head, and walked around the car, opening the door and getting inside. Bray sighed, and shook his head, as he opened the door to the car. He leaned in and turned the car on. "How long do you think it's going to take?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know, but I don't want you getting heat stroke." Bray sighed. "I'll be back as soon as I can... I Love You, if I didn't love you so much, I'd be able to drop this, but I can't, I won't." Bray stated, then shut the door, walking up towards the doctor's office.

* * *

 **-Doctor's Office(Inside)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into the doctor's office, I walked up to the front desk. "I was supposed to meet with Dr. Ashford." I stated, the woman at the front desk nodded, and gave me a smile.

"I'll go get him." She smiled, standing up walking to the back, a few seconds later, Dr. Ashford walked out.

"Mr. Wyatt, please come back." Dr. Ashford, smiled and opened the door, allowing me to enter, I followed him, to an empty exam room.

* * *

 **-Empty Exam Room-**

"You said, you needed to speak to me about two of my nurses..." Dr. Ashford, raised a brow.

"Yes, after we finished the appointment, my wife needed to use the restroom... when she came out of the restroom, she over heard, your nurses Amy, and Tami... talking about her past, about how she had an abortion, it really upset her, the way the nurses were speaking down about her, it stressed her out, and the last thing I need, is for my wife to be stressed out." I stated, my arms crossing over my chest. "Your nurses, have no idea about my wife's past, and to say that she was probably a slut, who couldn't handle to consequences, was not okay... because that was not the truth, my wife already had a problem, coming to terms with the pregnancy, and realizing she does deserve to be a mother, and I finally got her to realize that, and now hearing that ... made her second guess it, my wife is a wonderful woman, and she doesn't deserve to be spoke about in that manor, and I believe she deserves an apology.."

Dr. Ashford, looked at me, a look of shock and confusion on his face. "Wow, I had no idea, ... I will tell you that, I do not allow my nurses to speak about my patients medical history, and I am not okay with them speaking badly of your wife, I do believe your wife Faith, deserves and apology and I'm going to make sure she gets one." Dr. Ashford, nodded. "This will be taken care of, they will be reprimanded, for their actions... Now where is your wife?"

"She is in the car, she was a little weary about seeing Amy and Tami..." I stated.

"They are both here, if you could get Faith to come in... I will defiantly make sure, they apologize, I want to make sure, this is taken care of, I never want my patients to feel unhappy about their service, or feel like they are being judged, I'm going to make the right." Dr. Ashford stated.

"I'll see, if I can talk her into coming in." I nodded, Dr. Ashford, nodded, and followed me out, telling the woman, to allow me to come back, when I returned, with Faith.

* * *

 **-The Doctor's Office(Outside In The Car)-**

I walked over to the car, and opened it, turning off the car. "Come on beautiful.." I said, leaning down.

"What?" Faith raised a brow.

"Dr. Ashford, wants you to come inside." I stated, Faith sighing and shaking her head. I shut the door, walking around it, opening her door. "Come on, let's go.." I took ahold of her hand, giving her a look.

Faith sighed, and stood up out of the car. "I don't want to do this Bray." Faith whined.

"But you need too, you deserve an apology and you are going to get one, let's go." I said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, and leaning over to give her a kiss on the top of the head. Faith sighed, and shook her head following me into the doctor's office.

* * *

 **-Doctor's Office(Empty Exam Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

We walked into an empty exam room, I turned to look at Bray. "I'm not sure if this is a good, idea." I sighed, shaking my head.

Bray wrapped his arms around me. "It is, you deserve to get an apology for what they said, and I spoke to Dr. Ashford, and he believes so also." Bray stated, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I looked to the door, to see Doctor Ashford, and the two nurses walk in, the nurses, looking down at the ground. "Mrs. Wyatt, I'm glad you decided, to join us." Dr. Ashford, smiled. "I'm really sorry, about what happened, yesterday... I want you to know, I do not, condone, what happened... I can guarantee, it will never happen again."

I sighed, and nodded, looking up to Bray, I didn't want to be in here, I just wanted, to forget about it, I wanted to pretend, it never happened, but of course Bray wasn't about to let that happen.

"Look, I'm sorry.. I never meant for you to hear that." The nurse Amy said.

"You shouldn't of said it in the first place." Bray spat. "You had no right to judge her, you don't know her story.." he added.

"You are right, I don't know your story, Mrs. Wyatt.. I'm really sorry, I had no right to judge you, or to speak of you like that, not to mention, speak about your medical history... " Amy nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I said those things, it was wrong, sometimes you don't think about things before you speak, and this was one of those times, I didn't even think about the fact, that you might have a past, and a reason for the abortion, ... for us to say that you didn't deserve to be a mother, was completely wrong, and we are so sorry.. you seem like a really nice woman, and we never meant for you to be hurt, by what we said... " The other nurse Tami went on to say. "We realize how wrong we were, and we are sorry that we upset you, or made you feel judged... it wasn't right, and it will never happen again, we swear." Tami added.

I nodded, I didn't even really want to speak to them.

"We hope, you are going to give us another chance... you have every right, to want to go to another doctor, but I really hope you will reconsider that, and stay with us.." Dr. Ashford spoke.

I sighed, and shook my head. "I don't know." I looked down, Bray putting his arm around my waist.

"It's up to you, ... I'm okay with anything you decide." Bray said, giving me a small smile.

"Fine, I'll give it one more shot." I sighed, Bray giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Great, I'm happy to hear that." Dr. Ashford, smiled. "Amy, Tami... if you'll give me some time alone with Faith, and Bray." Dr. Ashford, looked over to Amy and Tami, who nodded and walked out. "Again, I'm so sorry... I can guarantee, it will never happen again... they are being reprimanded, I want you to know... This, is not the norm around here, I don't know why they thought it was okay, but I've taken care of it... You'll never be treated like that ever again, here.."

"I hope not." I sighed, looking over to Bray. "Can we go now?" I bit my lip, Bray smiling at me and nodding.

"Of course,... Thank you Dr. Ashford." Bray said, looking to Dr. Ashford.

"Not a problem, thank you for coming to me about this, I needed to know what was going on in my office, ... I'm just sorry, it had to happen to you Mrs. Wyatt.. " Dr. Ashford, stated, and I nodded.

* * *

 **-Restaurant(Couples Date)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I wrapped my arms around Faith, from behind. We were waiting in the front of the restaurant, for Jimmy and Naomi, and Jey and his wife, I don't yet know her name. "How long are we going to be out." I questioned, nuzzling her neck.

"It shouldn't be too long,... I gave you the chance, to back out earlier, but you weren't going for it." Faith shrugged

I turned her around in my arms. "You know why, I wouldn't go for it." I stated.

"I know, I'm kinda glad you didn't... I'm glad, you didn't freak out on the nurses." Faith nodded, leaning in to give me a peck on the lips.

"It was hard, but I knew you didn't want a big scene.. as much as I wanted to give those catty bitches, a piece of my mind, I wanted to make sure, that they knew it was not okay to judge you like that , more... and if I were of to freak out on them, they wouldn't of listened to what I said, anyway so, I let Dr. Ashford, do the talking." I said, my arms wrapping around her tightly. "You know, how much I love you, I want to make sure, you get the respect you deserve." I added.

Faith smiled, and nodded. "You are so amazing Bray... I love you so much." Faith leaned in and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck, adding more depth to the kiss.

"Wow, you two are really like two teenagers, in heat." I heard, someone say behind us.

We broke apart, looking to see, Jimmy and Naomi walking up, Jey and his wife walking towards us, Faith laughed and shook her head. "You are starting to sound like my sister, Naomi." Faith laughed.

"Oh, don't say that... I've always supported you two." Naomi said, nudging Jimmy when he laughed, at the comment Faith had made.

"I know, I know." Faith laughed. "But you did, sound a little like my sister." Faith shrugged.

Naomi shrugged, and shook her head.

"Sorry, Faith.. Bray, this is my wife, Takecia my wife.. Takecia, this is Bray and Faith Wyatt.." Jey stated.

"Nice to meet you." Faith smiled, shaking the woman's hand.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

We were all seated at a table, all of us sitting next to our significant others. We ordered, our food and drinks and started to chat a little. "So, how long until you guys are back on the road?" Jimmy questioned,

"Next week, then we have the wedding for my family, two weeks after that, so we will be gone for another week.." I laughed. "We were going to wait a few months, but I don't want to be looking like a cow, in our photos, so we moved it up."

"Wow, so.. are you still going to be doing interviews?" Naomi questioned.

"Yep." I smiled.

"What about after the baby is born?.." Takecia questioned. "Are you going to go on the road, or you going to stay at home?"

"Well, I'm going to stay home for a while, for how long we haven't decided yet, ... I guess it will depend on how strong my snap back game is." I laughed, so did everyone else, except Bray.

"Snap back?" Bray raised a brow.

"Oh, how fast my body gets back to pre-baby shape, after I have the baby." I stated. "I don't want to look a mess, on televison."

"So, have you been thinking, about wither you want a boy or a girl?" Takecia questioned.

"A boy.. I think it would be great, watch Bray teach him how to play football, and such... " I smiled, looking over at Bray, who's face lit, up just thinking about it.

"Then when he grows up, he can be a wrestler, just like his dad." Naomi smiled.

"That'd be great." Bray nodded.

"I'm not to sure about that, it's hard enough to watch you out there... I don't know how, I'd feel about watching my son.." I admitted, Bray laughing as did everyone else.

"What if it's a girl?... You know, I didn't imagine having a little girl, but it happened." Jimmy said.

"Oh, as much as we want a boy, we will be happy as long as we have a health, happy baby." I smiled, looking over to Bray who nodded.

"I understand that." Jimmy nodded.

"When are you two, going to start having little Uso's of your own running around?" I questioned, looking over to Naomi.

"I don't know, I'm doing good with my career right now, I don't want to put that on hold... one day, just not now." Naomi nodded.

"If it was up to me, she'd be pregnant, already." Jimmy added.

"Of course, you'd keep me bare foot and pregnant, if it was up to you." Naomi laughed, Jimmy laughing and shrugging.

"How about you two?, any plans for any new little ones?" I looked over to Jey and his wife.

"We've got two little boys running around, that's enough for right now... maybe in a few years." Takecia shrugged.

"I'd love a full house of little Uso's." Jey laughed.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

We had decided, to not go back to the house tonight, Faith was tired, so we decided to stay at a hotel, and head the 3 hours home, in the morning. "It wasn't too bad?.. Was it?" Faith smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"No, it wasn't too bad... I'd much rather of spent the night alone with you." I said, leaning in and kissing down her neck, to her shoulders. "But, I wouldn't mind doing it again, Jimmy and Jey aren't half as bad as I thought." I admitted.

"See, I told you." Faith smiled. "Sometimes, you just have to give people a chance... "

"Like with me?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, if I would of listened to myself in the beginning we wouldn't, of ever got together... something told me to stay away from you, from the start..." Faith admitted. "But I'm glad I didn't listen to that voice in my head, if I did.. I'd never of known how amazing it felt to be loved by you, or to love you.. This was the one time, I'm happy I listened to my heart, and not my head."

I leaned down and kissed her. "I'm glad you listened to your heart also... you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." I smiled. "Correction, you and now this child.. are the best things that have ever happened to me." I added.

"I always said, it paid to listen to your heart, and this is the proof." Faith smiled, wrapping her arms around my midsection, and laying her head on my chest.

* * *

 **A/N- Here we have Chapter 49, hope you enjoy it, please leave a review and let me know what yall thought of it. We have the wedding coming up real soon, and of course we have a baby on the way, would you like to see Faith and Bray as a father to a little boy or a little girl?, I'm going back and forth on this one, so I don't have my mind made up yet. Anyway, thanks as always you guys rock!**


	50. The Knock-Off!

_...Back To Work..._

 **-Monday Night Raw(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled, and hugged my B.A.D girls, as I put down my bag. "Hey ladies." I smiled.

"We are so happy you are back." Tamina smiled.

"Yeah, even if it's only for 2 weeks." Sasha smiled.

"Then we will only be gone a week, then we will be back to work." I smiled, sitting down next to my bag.

"Good, so how are you feeling?" Tamina questioned.

"No morning sickness or anything?" Naomi questioned.

"Not really, it's been pretty smooth sailing, for the most part." I admitted. "Just usually first thing in the morning, I'm super nauseous, with in an hour or so.. I'm pretty good." I nodded.

"That's good.. with both my girls, I had horrible morning sickness... and with my youngest, I had sickness all day, from the time I woke up, to the time I went to sleep, for the first 4 or 5 months ... I was so happy when I was done with it." Tamina laughed.

"Thankfully, this little one, isn't that tough on me." I laughed.

"So, how has Bray been with the whole pregnancy?" Naomi questioned.

"He's been amazing... from the time I found out, he was over the moon... he can't wait to be a dad, he's been so attentive, he barely lets me do anything, he's let me cook a total of 3 times, since we found out about the baby, he just wants me to rest, and relax... he's going to be such an amazing dad." I smiled, Bray was so wonderful, although it drives me nuts sometimes, he doesn't want me lifting anything, or cleaning to much, he wants to do all that, I keep telling him I'm pregnant, not handicapped. " He's drives me crazy at times, I told him I wanted to start cleaning out the one guest rooms, that was filled with boxes so we can start thinking about what we want to do for the nursery, and by the time I woke up in the morning, he'd cleaned everything out, and even swept, and dusted everything... I told him I was going to mop, he grabbed it before I could do anything." I shook my head.

"He's just worried about you." Sasha said. "You are pregnant, he wants to make sure you aren't over doing it."

"Mopping the floor, isn't over doing it... I know he has good intentions, but it's a little annoying at times." I admitted.

"And adorable." Naomi added.

"Yeah, my ex-husband could care less what I did.. when I was pregnant." Tamina nodded.

"Next time, I want to do something... I'm not going to tell him.. I'll just do it." I shrugged. "That way he doesn't have a chance to get to it, before I do it."

I looked to the door, when I saw Eden walk in. "Hey you." Eden smiled, walking over to me, hugging me before sitting next to me, moving my bag out of the way.

"What's up?" I smiled.

"Oh, I had a fitting for my dress, I went with Sasha, mine is different from hers." Eden stated.

"Because, Tamina, Sasha, and Naomi are all brides maids, your dress is different then theirs." I stated. "You are the matron of honor, ... I thought I'd get a chance to ask you, before your tired the dress on." I added.

"So, I am the Matron Of Honor?... YAY." Eden hugged, me both of us almost falling off the bench.

"Whoa, let's not knock the pregnant woman off the bench please." Tamina said, stopping us form falling.

"Sorry, I got a little over excited." Eden said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.. no harm, no foul." I smiled.

"So, who's Bray's best man?" Eden raised a brow.

"Luke... I believe." I shrugged. "You and Cody are walking together, Braun and Tamina, Naomi and Erick, and Sasha and Luke.. "

"I see, I'm surprised, Bray asked Cody to be apart of the wedding." Eden admitted.

"Well, he thought it was the right thing to do, they are bother- in - laws now." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm happy... I hate to admit it, but I'm seeing a whole different side of Bray, a side I didn't ever expect to see." Eden said.

"Really, I told you that Bray isn't a bad guy, he's a good guy, he's just done some bad things... " I said. "He loves me, and I'm glad people are finally realizing that." I shrugged. "So, what's been going on while we've been gone?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing much." Tamina nodded, she looked over to Naomi, it looked like they were having their own conversation with each other, without words.

"You guys okay?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, you know them.. they are so freaking weird.. I swear they have a special ESP or something." Sasha laughed.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Hallway)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, after getting ready for the show, I met up with Luke, Erick, and Braun. "How's it going?" Luke questioned, leaning against the wall.

"It's going pretty good." I shrugged, shaking my head, looking around. "You've been doing what I've said?"

"Yes, we've got something to tell you... it's a little weird, we were debating wither to tell you or not." Braun looked from Erick, to Luke, then to me.

"Tell me what?, what are you talking about?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dolph, he's been acting weird... really weird, he's got a new girlfriend or whatever." Luke looked over to Braun, as if they were trying to figure out how to tell me.

"Good, he's got a girlfriend, maybe he will take his attention away from Faith." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Bray, that's just it... his girlfriend, looks an awful lot like Faith, quite a bit like Faith.." Erick said.

"And every time we see her, she looks more like her, first it was her skin tone, he had her tan, so she'd be almost the same skin tone as Faith, then her hair, he had her start to wear her hair like Faith's, even die it almost the same color, she had light brow hair to begin with, now it's darker... every time we see her, she looks more and more like Faith." Braun stated.

"How long has she been around?" I questioned.

"2 weeks." Luke said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, my voice becoming a bit raised.

"We didn't to worry you, it was Eden's idea.. she said she didn't want Faith to stress out, over it." Erick stated.

"You should of told me, you know Dolph is up to something with the Look-A-Like." I shook my head, what the hell was he getting at?

"Her name is even Faith, or that's what she's going by now." Luke said.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow, what the hell did he mean, that's what she's going by now?

"The first time we met her, she was in the hotel ... I helped her pick up her bags that feel, she said her name was Maria.. but now, she's going by Faith..." Erick said.

"This is crazy, that man is nuts... he's so obsessed with my wife, he's got himself a fake Faith." I shook my head, I heard high heels behind me and turned around to see Faith, she looked like she was fresh out of hair and make-up.

"Hey, ..." Faith smiled, giving me a peck on the lips. "You okay?" Faith raised a brow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged.

"You look a little upset, who pissed you off?" Faith raised a brow.

"It's a long story." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, tell me." Faith looked a bit concerned.

I heard, laughing coming from down the hall, looking over my shoulder to see Dolph, walking down the hall, with his arm around the shoulder, of a woman, who looked a lot like Faith, it might be the fact, that Faith's my wife, but this Maria/Or Faith whatever he calls her, doesn't look half as beautiful as my Faith.

"What the hell?" Faith raised a brow. "Is it just me or does she?" Faith whispered, and looked up to me.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." I whispered back, and put my arm around her waist.

Faith shook her head, and reached her arm out, and slipped it around me.

"Well, hello isn't it the happy newlyweds." Dolph smirked, as he reached us.

"What do you want Ziggler?" I snarled, my grip on Faith's hip getting tighter, as I watched how he looked Faith, up and down. Faith brought her hand over top of mine, interlacing her fingers with mine.

"Oh, you see this is that man, Bray Wyatt.. I was telling you about babe." Dolph smirked. "He's not a very friendly person."

I shook my head, Faith gipping my hand, to keep me in check.

"But this, this woman right here, is a very friendly person.. I think you two could be good friends." Dolph smirked. "Faith Anderson ...this is Faith Stiles."

"Wyatt." I growled.

"Sorry, the poor girl, had the miss fortune of marring this bucket of sunshine right here... so this is Faith Wyatt.." Dolph shrugged.

This Maria or Faith, was looking at Faith up and down, as if she had the wheels turning in her head, she looked up to Dolph and shook her head. "Unbelievable." She said, and walked off in a huff.

"Women." Dolph shrugged and walked off after her.

"He's out of his mind." I shook my head.

"What was that about?" Faith raised a brow.

"Her name is really Maria, but she changed it to Faith for Dolph, according to the guys.. she's been changing everything about herself, skin tone, hair color, hair style, everything.. he's trying to make a copy of you." I sighed shaking my head.

"Why?" Faith shook her head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, what his who deal is with her.." I sighed, leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it.. I don't want you stressing out."

"How long has she been with him?" Faith raised a brow.

"A couple weeks... " Luke spoke up.

"Why didn't anyone let us know?" Faith raised a brow.

"Nobody wanted to worry you, your sister said she didn't want you to stress out over this, so she said to leave it, until there was something you guys could do about it." Erick said.

"That's why the girls were acting so weird." Faith sighed. "I knew something was up, but I let it go.."

"So, you need to let this go, and let me take care of it." I said.

"But-" Faith started, but I cut her off.

"But nothing Faith, I can handle Dolph and this clone of yours ... you just make sure you steer clear of both of them." I stated, and Faith nodded, letting out a slight sigh.

"Fine, but you guys need to not keep us out of the loop." Faith looked over to Braun, Luke and Erick.

"We won't.. we swear." Erick nodded.

"Dolph is crazy, who the hell does that?... " Faith sighed. "Some men get knock-off Rolex's, but Dolph gets a knock- off me." Faith shook her head.

"That's exactly what it is, it's a knock-off Faith... she'll never match up to the real thing." I said, and pulled her closer to me, to give her a kiss. "He's got a knock-off, and I've got the real thing." I smiled, and kissed her again.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Other side Of The Arena)-**

 _*Dolph's POV*_

I chased down Faith(Maria). "Wait, Faith." I sighed, grabbing her arm.

"My names Maria." she growled.

"I thought we went over this, Faith fits you more... " I shook my head.

"I knew something was going on, you wanted me to look a certain way, change my name.. but you told me, you were doing it for me, to help me get my big break." Faith(Maria) shook her head. "I heard whispers about you trying to make me look like, a girl you liked but I didn't believe it."

"I am, look .. I know you think I'm making you look like her, but I'm not.. it's a coincidence, I swear." I pulled her closer to me. "I'm getting you, your big break... I've already got you a photo-shoot... for a great magazine, I'm telling you, I'm the best boyfriend, and manger a girl could ask for." I shrugged.

"You got me a photo-shoot?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes, it's later this week... you are going to be in a big time magazine... did I come through or did I come through?" I smirked, as she threw herself into my arms.

"You are the best babe." Faith(Maria) smiled, pulling away to give me a kiss.

"I told you, I'm going to make you a star, you just do what I say and you will be huge.. I promise, I've got big plans for you." I smirked, and everyone else, but she doesn't know that yet, I'll have her wrapped around my little finger before she even knows what hits her.

"So, you aren't trying to make me in to a copy of her?" She bit her lip.

"No, I swear.." I said, rising my hand, doing the scouts honor pose. "Now, you trust me right?... you will do everything I tell you to, right?"

"What do you mean?" She raised a brow.

"I might need you to help me, to take care of a few things.. but I swear, it will benefit both of us in the end, you just have to trust me." I said.

"I trust you, I'll do whatever you need me too... if I become a star, that's all that matters right?" She smiled.

"That's right... you are going to be a big star, everyone's going to know your name." I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into the locker room, and saw Eden, was still in there with the girls. "You guys should of told me." I spat.

"Oh." Tamina looked over to Naomi.

"You know?" Naomi raised a brow.

"About the knock-off, yes I know." I shook my head.

"Look, we didn't want to worry you Faith." Eden stood up. "You are pregnant, we didn't want you to stress."

"And finding out when I saw her in the hall, isn't stressing me out?" I shook my head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, boy.. we didn't think you'd find out like that, we thought.. Bray would tell you." Eden shook her head.

"No, he didn't have a chance, we ran into Dolph and his knock-off me , in the hall.. " I crossed my arms over my chest. "You guys can't keep things like this from me, just because I'm pregnant, it's not going to help me, be stress free, if I'm ambushed by something like that."

"I know, I'm sorry.. I won't keep anything from you again." Eden sighed.

"Neither will we." Sasha nodded.

"Yeah, we are sorry." Tamina nodded.

"Can you forgive us?" Naomi raised a brow.

"Yes, just keep me in the loop, please." I sighed.

"We promise." Tamina smiled, and hugged me, followed by the other girls. "But come on, be real.. you are ten times hotter then her."

"Yeah, she has nothing on you..." Sasha shook her head.

"That's the truth, you are the real deal.. she's a knock-off.. she's stuck with a loser, and you got your husband.. so you win." Naomi smiled.

I couldn't believe this was happening, but Bray swore, he'd handle Dolph, and the knock-off of his, I couldn't help but worry, even though I know, Bray doesn't want me too, I just hope Bray finds out what he's up to, and what he has planned, it's obvious Dolph has something up his sleeve.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, that just shows, Dolph is as crazy as we thought, he has something up his sleeve, what do you think that might be?, do you think Faith and Bray should worry about it?, I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter, as a whole, so please leave a review, I love feedback, it keeps me going! Thanks as always to everyone who continues to review, favorite, and follow the story. You guys are amazing.**


	51. What His Beauty Wants, His Beauty Gets!

_...Tuesday..._

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I woke up, with my arms still around Faith, I pulled her even closer to me, nuzzling her neck. Faith started to come around, and turned around in my arms. "Morning." Faith said sleepishly.

"Morning, Beautiful." I kissed the top of her head.

Faith gave me a kiss, before sitting up. "Oh.." Faith shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow, placing my hand on the small of her back.

"Nothing, I think I just sat up to fast." Faith shrugged. "I feel fine now." Faith looked over to me, and smiled.

"You sure?" I asked, rubbing her back. "No morning sickness?"

"Not yet, but I haven't even got out of bed yet.. so." Faith shrugged, I nodded remembering that it usually hit her once she started to get around.

"Do you want me to grab something to eat?" I questioned.

"If you could run down stairs to the restaurant, and grab some blueberry muffins, that'd be wonderful... not the kind with the sugar on top of them." Faith looked over to me.

"I'll be back in a jif.." I leaned over to kiss her, before climbing out of bed, and throwing on my clothes quickly, I was only running downstairs, to the hotel restaurant, to grab muffins, so I didn't bother taking a shower yet, I'd do that when I got back.

"I'm going to take a quick shower while you are gone." Faith said, starting to get off the bed. I nodded and smiled, walking out of the door.

I walked back into the room, about 15 minutes later, there was a wait at the restaurant, so it took longer then I had expected, I put the bag of muffins on the table, I got her three, because I know she likes to snack on them the whole day.

I looked to the door, when Faith walked out of the bathroom, a few minutes later. I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back at me. "You okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the nausea, just hit me.. that's all." Faith sighed, drying her hair, before throwing the towel on the ground.

"Is it bad today?" I asked, walking over to her, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Yeah, it is pretty bad today, but I'm sure it will pass in an hour or so." Faith sighed, walking over to the chair sitting down. "I don't know why, but I'm so tired today.. I feel like I've run a mile, but I just climbed out of bed."

"You are pregnant, the doctor said you are going to be more tired then usual... this is why I want you to rest, and not try to clean the whole house, all the time." I shook my head, pulling up the chair next to hers. "I'm taking it you don't want the muffins right now?"

"Not right now, after this little episode of nausea passes." Faith said softly, leaning back slightly.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I questioned.

"Not right now, you should go take a shower, I'll start packing our things." Faith said standing up.

"No.. no.. no." I shook my head, stepping in front of her. "You sit back and relax, I'll take care of that when I finish with the shower." I said, leaning down to kiss her, she nodded and sat back in the chair.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

After Bray went into take a shower, I got off the chair, throwing my hair up in a pony tail. I walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge of it. I grabbed my phone, looking through my social media, I looked at an instagram tag, it led me back to Dolph's page, it was a picture of me and a picture of this Maria/Faith chick, wearing the same dress, with almost the same hair, I shook my head, reading the caption, _WHO WORE IT BEST?_ , I shook my head, are you kidding me?, I threw my phone down on the bed, and got up, I needed to take my mind of that, so I started to pack our things, I know Bray doesn't want me to, but oh well.

I was almost finished packing our things, when I heard the bathroom door open. I didn't turn around I just kept folding and packing our clothes. "Faith." Bray said, in almost a growl.

"What?" I sighed, putting the last of Bray's shirts in the bag, before turning around to face him.

"I told you, I'd do that." He shook his head, walking over to me, grabbing the pair of pants that were in my hands.

"It's not a big deal Bray, I'm packing clothes, not moving furniture... " I sighed, shaking my head.

"You should be resting... not packing clothes." Bray threw the pants in the bag.

"That's not very neat, or organized." I looked up to Bray, who shrugged. "Why won't you let me do anything?" I whined.

"Because, I want you to relax, ... why won't you just listen to me?" Bray shot back. "I'm just doing what's best for you and our baby." he sighed.

"I know what's best for me and my baby." I snapped.

"Our baby." Bray corrected.

"Our baby." I rolled my eyes. "You need to stop treating me like I'm made of glass... I'm not going to break Bray.. why can't you just back off?" I spat.

"What's gotten into you Faith?,... what's going on with you?" Bray shook his head.

"Because, I'm tired of this." I spat, throwing my hands up in the air, completely frustrated at this point.

"Tired of what?" Bray shook his head, in confusion.

"Everything... you treating me like I'm a child, not letting me do anything, you won't even let me mop a damn floor." I shook my head, moving out of his reach when he went to put his arms around me.

"Where is this coming from?" Bray shook his head, walking after me as I went to the bed, grabbing my things, throwing them into the bag.

"Where do you think Bray?, I'm tired of you and everyone else keeping things from me, not letting do anything for myself... all because I'm pregnant, I'm tired of people thinking they know what's best for me, or this baby... I'm a freaking adult... I'm quite capable of taking car of myself and our baby, I don't need everyone telling me what I can and can't do... " I snapped, then letting out a frustrated groan. "I can't do this." I shook my head, walking over to the door, slipping on my sandals, grabbing my purse, and walking out the door.

* * *

 **-Hotel Restaurant/Bar-**

I walked into the hotel restaurant/ bar and walked over to the bar. "Hey, can I get a glass of Pepsi?" I questioned the man at the bar.

"Sure miss... would you like a breakfast menu?.. you can eat right at the bar if you'd like." The man smiled.

"Actually, can I just get an order of scrambled eggs?" I questioned.

"Sure, any toppings?" The man smiled.

"Cheese." I nodded.

"Sure thing, here is your Pepsi, I'll give your order to the chef." He smiled, then walked off.

I sighed, taking a sip of my Pepsi, I know it wasn't right to snap at Bray, or walk out like I did, but I couldn't handle it, I needed to get out of there, and needed some time to think, without Bray, breathing down my neck, I know he means well, but some times, I just need him to back off me a bit.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I shook my head, walking over to the door, I grabbed the door handle about to turn it, then decided against it, I needed to give her some space, I didn't want to stress her out any more, then she already is. I walked over to the bed, sitting down, realizing it was best to just wait for her, and give her space, as hard as it is to do.

After about 30 minutes, I heard the door open, I saw Faith walk in, and over to the bed, climbing in next to me, and cuddling up to me. "I'm sorry, I snapped at you Bray." Faith said, laying her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, my beauty." I said, running my hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, if I'm being to overbearing... I just want to do everything I can, to be there for you, to help you... I just want you to be as stress free as possible, ... I just worry about you."

Faith looked up at me and smiled. "I just wish you'd let me do more, you do everything around the house, or even on the road now, before I get a chance to, I'm not handicapped Bray." Faith sighed.

"I know, I'm just trying to be a good husband.. and father." I shook my head.

"You are an amazing husband, and father... I can already tell you are going to be the best father a child could ask for." Faith looked up at me and smiled, leaning forward to kiss me. "I know, I was really short with you, I was just using the packing as a way to keep my mind off of stuff, and you wouldn't even let me do that." Faith sighed, and then looked down, as if she didn't want to say that much.

"Keep, your mind off of what stuff?" I raised a brow.

Faith sighed, shaking her head. "Just a second." Faith rolled over, grabbing her phone out, of her purse, she flipped through it, and then rolled back over, handing me the phone, before cuddling back up to me.

I looked down and saw, Dolph had posted a picture of Faith and the fake Faith, wearing the same dress, and captioned it WHO WORE IT BEST?, I shook my head, you've got to be kidding me, this man just doesn't know when to stop, he is so obsessed with my wife, and the poor girl he turned into a knock-off version of my wife, doesn't even realize he's using her. "I told you I'd take care of him Faith, don't let him get to you... I'm going to handle him, I swear." I sighed, handing the phone back over to her.

"I know, but it's hard Bray... he's turning a woman in to a fake me, not you.. so you don't understand how it feels." Faith sighed, burying her head in my chest, I wrapped my arms around her. Faith looked up at me and sighed. "Bray, I know he's up to something, and for the life of me.. I can't begin to think what it could possible be.."

"Faith, listen to me... Dolph's plan, whatever it is, ... isn't going to work, I promise you... he isn't going to get what he's after." I swore. "You trust me right?, I've never broke a promise to you, have I?"

"Never." Faith smiled slight. "I trust you, I'll stop worrying about it so much... I'll let you handle it, I promise." Faith said softly, and leaned in to kiss me.

I placed my hand on the back of her head, and added more depth to the kiss. "Thank you, I promise I'll take everything, it's going to be okay, I swear to you."

Faith smiled and nodded. "I Love You, so much Bray." Faith said softly.

" I Love You too, more then anything." I leaned down to kiss her. "You know one good thing about that picture."

Faith raised a brow. "What?" Faith questioned.

"All the comments I've seen, say it's you.. the original Faith." I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Of course, I mean the real thing is always better." Faith smirked.

* * *

 _...Smackdown Taping..._

 **-The Arena(Catering)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked over to a table, with a plate of food, I sat down next to Nikki Bella, and my sister. "Hey you, how are you feeling?" Nikki smiled, taking a sip of her water.

"Pretty good, the morning sickness was pretty bad today, but other then that." I shrugged, I saw Eden looking over at the entrance, of catering her eyes got pretty big, and she shook her head. "What is it?" I raised a brow.

"Look at the entrance.." Eden shook her head.

I turned my head and saw Dolph walking in with his knock-off me, I shook my head, as I noticed she'd had her hair up, in a messy bun, just like I did, and she had on almost the same outfit, that I did, a pair of light jean shorts, and a white crop top, she even had on a gold chocker necklace, mine had little feathers on it, and gold band bracelets, almost just like mine, I looked back to my sister. "How the hell did she know?"

"Maybe it's a coincidence.." Nikki shook her head.

"Yeah, ... or she or he could of seen the picture you posted on instagram, I saw it when you posted it, it's been a few hours, so I'm sure she could of cooked this up." Eden sighed.

"Wow, do you think Dolph or her would do that?" Nikki raised a brow. "Well, Dolph yeah, but we don't know her so we can't jump to the wrong conclusion." She added.

"You are right, we don't know her.. and I don't want to get to know her, Dolph is up to something, I just know it." I stood up, grabbing my bottle of water, and walking off, I didn't want to be near either of them.

* * *

 _*Eden's POV*_

I shook my head as my sister walked away, I saw Dolph give her a kiss and walk over to talk to Zack and Emma. I stood up, and started over towards the fake faith, Nikki following behind me. "Hello." I smiled.

"Hey, I'm Ma-... Faith." Faith(Maria) smiled.

"Nice outfit... " Nikki smiled.

"Thanks, Dolph picked it out... he said the white would set off my skin tone." She smiled.

"Oh is that right?" I shook my head. "We know your name is Maria, not Faith... Faith is my sister, you know the woman Dolph is obsessed with." I rolled my eyes.

"No, Dolph told me about her, they were supposed to get married... but he broke it off, and she went crazy and got her new husband to attack him." Faith(Maria) shook her head.

"That's not how it happened." Nikki shook her head.

"Dolph told me this would happen, he said all you divas, are on her side." Faith(Maria) sighed. "I'm not going to listen to you talk about him like that, Dolph is such a sweet guy." she added, then walked off, heading over to Dolph, saying something to him, Dolph shook his head, saying something to her, and giving her a kiss.

"He's got the wool over her eyes." Nikki shook her head.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Hallway)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was talking to Erick in the hallway, when I saw Faith walking down the hall, she seemed upset, and in a rush. She must of been off, in her own little world because she didn't even notice me, and was almost about to walk past me, when I grabbed her, she let out a small scream, until she noticed it was me. "Bray, you scared me." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"What's going on?, you are in your own little world?... you seem upset, what happened?" I raised a brow.

"I saw Dolph and his little knock-off, she's wearing almost the exact outfit on as me, down to the jewelry.." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"How did she know what you were wearing?" I raised a brow.

"Dolph.." I heard Eden, walk up behind her.

"What?" I said, almost in a growl.

"I'm guess, he saw the picture she posted on instagram today,... his fake Faith, said that Dolph picked out, everything for her." Eden nodded.

"I swear, I could kill that man." I growled, shaking my head.

"Now, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat with you, I need to get out of this, and change... I'm not going to let him keep living this little fantasy he has.." Faith shook her head, leaning in to kiss me. "You wanna come help me find a t-shirt?" Faith turned to Eden.

"Yeah.. let's go." Eden smiled, and hooked arms with Faith then walked off.

After they were out of sight, I turned to Erick. "He needs to be taught a lesson." I said, to Erick.

"You're right.." Erick nodded.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Diva's Locker Room)-**

*Faith's Pov*

I was sitting in the locker room, I had put a black tank top on. I wasn't going to be on camera tonight so I didn't need to really get dressed up, I had talked to one of the wardrobe girls, and asked them to make me a few shirts, I asked them to take a women's shirt of Bray's , his Down With The Machine, his new shirt and make it cute for me, she said she'd have it in about 10 or 15 minutes, I wanted to wear something to support my husband, and throw it in Dolph's face at the same time, I heard a knock on the door, and opened it, it was the woman, she handed it to me and I thanked her, she said she'd work on a few other ones I could wear. It was rather cute, she'd cut up the sides, and tied them up again, and shortened it, so it showed my stomach, I wasn't showing yet, so I wanted to show off my abs, while I could, it also had a deep V-neck, that showed off plenty of cleavage. After putting it on, I take my hair out of the messy bun, check it out in the mirror, and walk out the door.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Main Area)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I'd met up with the rest of the family, and we were talking about our plan for tonight, we were in the main area, where all the wrestlers, got ready and hung out, I felt arms around me, and almost jumped, I could smell, Faith's lotion, and smiled, turning around, I stepped back and looked her up and down, damn she looked fucking amazing in my new shirt from the WWE Shop, I saw she'd had it customized, I liked that she was supporting me of course, but I didn't like how much cleavage it showed, I leaned down and kissed her, my arms wrapping around her. "You look so beautiful, damn every time I think you can't get any better looking, you do." I licked my lips, before diving back down for another kiss.

Faith bit her lip as she looked up at me, after pulling away. "Always the charmer." Faith smiled. "I take it, you approve of my choice of attire?" Faith laughed.

"Oh, I do.. I could do without all the boobage." I laughed.

"I'd like to see her try to copy this." Faith smirked.

"I'm thinking maybe we should get you some custom shirts, that say MRS. WYATT.." I smirked.

"I'd bet you'd love that, having it shown for the whole world." Faith laughed, before leaning in to kiss me.

"Yumm, you taste like cherries.." I licked my lips, when she kissed me, I swiped my tongue across her lips, and could taste her lip gloss. I leaned in to kiss her again, catching Dolph and his fake Faith, out of the corner of my eye. I tense up, and pull away, Faith turned and saw them and sighed.

"Since he likes stalking my instagram so much, lets see how he likes this." Faith smirked. "Come here." Faith pulled me by my shirt, and kissed me, I heard a click and she pulled away, I laughed shaking my head, she'd taken a picture of us. I saw her doing something on her phone, and then she handed it to me.

I looked down at the phone, and saw she'd posted the photo to her instagram, and captioned it. _I'm The Luckiest Woman In The World, Spending The Rest Of My Life With This Man, My Life Gets Better Every Day! #MRSWYATT #LoveOfMyLife_. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I gave her another kiss, this time just a quick peck on the lips.

"Only about 100 times a day." Faith smiled.

I looked down at her phone again, and saw she already had a comments and likes. I laughed and shook my head. "Bray Wyatt= The Luckiest Man In The World" I read the comment out loud, before showing her it.

"Well, he speaks the truth." Faith laughed.

"You're right about that, my beauty." I smiled, even the people on the internet agree with me, I'm the luckiest SOB, that walks this planet.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Viewing Area)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into the viewing area, along with Nikki, Brie and Eden. I sighed as I saw Fake Faith, and Emma sitting down, I shook my head. I looked over to my sister, who let out almost a growl. Brie and Nikki looked at each other, and laughed. "I've got an idea ladies." Brie smirked.

"Oh, Really?" Eden raised a brow.

"Yes, follow my lead, it's time to show this knock-off... not to mess with the real thing." Brie smirked.

"Oh, well.. let's do that." I smiled, Brie hooked arms with me, and we walked to the seating area, and sat down, I sat down, Nikki and Brie sat on one side of me, and Eden on the other, Eden sitting down, next to Emma, who was sitting next to the Fake Faith.

"So, I saw that picture you posted on your instagram today... of you and the hubby.." Brie smirked, over at me.

"Yeah, you two are so cute... totally the perfect match." Nikki added.

"Well, thank you.. I think so also, he's the perfect guy." I nodded, it was the truth, Bray is the perfect guy in my eyes. "They don't get any better, then my husband." I added.

"You guys, seem so in love..." Brie smiled.

"Yeah, the way he looks at you.. is just so wonderful, you can tell .. he thinks you are the most beautiful woman in the world, that he thinks he's just so lucky to have you." Nikki nodded.

"Isn't it great to know, you don't have to worry about Bray, looking at any other woman the way he looks at you." Eden smiled. "That he's not obsessing over any other woman, you've got his heart 100 percent, ... some women will NEVER know that feeling." Eden said, accentuating the last part.

I did all I could do, not to bust out laughing, when I looked out the corner of my eyes, and saw Knock-Off, shaking her head, looking down at the ground. "Yeah, it's a shame, .. every woman should feel loved the way I feel loved." I stated. "I tell ya, ... I just love, being Mrs. Wyatt, thank god I didn't have to become Mrs. Ziggler, that'd be the worst kind of torture in the world." I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest, looking over enough, to see how upset she was becoming.

"Speaking of the loser." Eden rolled her eyes, when he came on the screen, he was facing Zack Ryder, Emma's boyfriend, and his real life friend.

We watched the match, fake Faith smiling and clapping when he won the match. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. "Of course, he had to cheat to win, go figure.. can't win with out it." I spat.

The arena went black, and when the lights came back on, in the ring, surrounding Dolph was Bray, Luke, Erick, and Braun, he was trapped had no where to go. "Yes.. that's what I'm talking about." I clapped my hands. "Get him Boys." I smirked, as my husband and the rest of the family, pounced on him, clobbering him, kicking him, punching him, I watched this all with much delight, he deserved, everything he was getting and more.

"Oh my god." Fake Faith, covered her mouth with her hand.

I laughed, as Bray had Luke and Erick grab him up, and hold him for Bray, while Braun grabbed a mic, and then brought it over to Bray. Bray grabbed it and grabbed Dolph's face, forcing him to look at him. _"Dolph my boy... Your obsession with my wife, is going to come to an end, it's over.. you lost Ziggler, she's mine.. always has been, always will be.. your plan didn't work, and no matter what you try... You will NEVER, have her.. you can either give up, and end this little fantasy you have, or I will end it for you."_ Bray dropped the mic, and grabbed him, then hitting sister Abigail before leaning over him, whispering a few more things to him, before the ref got in and got them out of the ring.

"Now that was the best part of the match." I smirked, standing up from my seat.

"You are a real bitch." I heard, fake Faith snap.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"You heard me." She said, standing up, taking the few steps to get to me, and standing right in my face. "You are the one obsessed with my boyfriend, and you are having your thugs beat him up for it... you better call them off." Fake Faith snapped, getting into my face.

"You better back off bitch." Eden shoved her back.

"That's right, step to her again, and I'll wipe the floor with you." Nikki snapped.

"Damn straight, she's pregnant... you aren't going to do a damn thing to her." Brie added.

"You don't scare me, you little knock off... are you really that dense, that you can't see that he's trying to get you to look like me, he's obsessed with me, it's clear to everyone else, but you.. I mean I don't think you want to know the truth, I mean it's public knowledge... the none wedding was televised for the world, you can go check it out on the WWE NETWORK, for only 9.99.." I looked over to the girls, who all laughed. "Nice plug right.." I laughed again. "Face it, your boyfriend is obsessed with me, even though I'm married to another man, he's still acting like a jealous psycho.. he changed your hair, your skin tone, your clothes, everything about you.. and you don't find that odd?" I raised a brow.

I heard footsteps walking towards us, and I saw Bray, Luke, Braun, and Erick, walking up to us. Bray stepped it up, when he saw Fake Faith, in front of us, "What's going on here?" Bray questioned, pulling me next to him, his arm around my shoulder.

I looked up to him, and smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, nothing.. oh yeah, beside the fact that I'm obsessed with Dolph, and I got my husband, and the boys... oh sorry, what did she call you guys, thugs... yeah my thugs, to beat him up.. and I guess I better call them off.." I said, looking up and saw his face turn red, I could tell this angered him a lot.

"OR WHAT?" Bray growled.

"What are you going to do?, beat me up, like you did my boyfriend?" The knock-off spat.

"Oh, no.. I'd never hurt a woman..but, there are plenty of women around here that would have no problem, with coming after you, if you were to come after my wife, my pregnant wife." Bray growled.

"That's right, I meant it, you little knock-off, I'll mop the floor with you." Nikki stated, her arms crossing over her chest.

Bray smirked. "See what I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of others."

"Got that right." Brie nodded.

The fake Faith, shook her head, and ran off. "You should follow your little friend." I looked to Emma.

"I'm just being nice to her, because of Zack, Dolph's his best friend." Emma, shook her head, and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Bray looked me over.

"I'm fine Bray." I smiled up at him, and gave him a quick kiss.

"She threatened you." Bray sighed. "I should go find Dolph, and make sure he get the picture, he needs to keep, himself and his girlfriend away from you, I'm not going to allow him, or his wanna be Faith, harm you or our child." Bray growled.

"I was fine, Eden, Nikki and Brie, where all here... they wouldn't of let her touch me." I said, my hand reaching out to caress his face, in an attempt to calm him, his fists were still clinched, so tight. "Really, I was in no danger." I kissed him again, his fists, starting to unclench.

"Yeah, we'd of jumped the bitch if she even thought of it." Nikki nodded.

"See, now.. how about you walk me to the diva's locker room, and I get my things, and while I'm doing that, you grab your stuff, and we can get out of here... I need to get these heels off, they are killing my feet." I smiled, Bray sighing and nodding before leaning into kiss me. "I'll catch up with you ladies later." All the girls, smiled and nodded, I took Bray's hand and we walked off.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Outside The Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed as I sat on the bench outside the locker room, waiting for Faith, I heard the door, open and looked over to see Faith walk out, she'd changed into some yoga pants, but kept her shirt on, I stood up, wrapping my arms around her, leaning in to give her a kiss. "I love seeing you with that shirt on." I leaned in to kiss her again.

"I bet you'd love seeing me without, this shirt on even more." Faith smirked.

"You are absolutely right about that." I smirked, licking my lips. "How about we get out of here."

"Yes, let's." Faith smiled, picking up her bag, but I took it from her, she smiled and hooked arms with me, because both my hands were taken. "Oh, we should stop at a McDonalds, I would love a McFlurry, with Oreo's and M&M's in it." Faith smiled, up at me.

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"Oh, and I want fries." She added.

"What my beauty wants, is what my beauty gets." I smiled, and leaned down to give her a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N- What are your thoughts on the chapter?, Do you think the fake Faith(Maria) is in on it? or is she under Dolph's control?,what are your over all thought on this chapter as a whole?, please leave a review I'd love to hear your feedback. Thanks to everyone who continues to read the story, and everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews, you guys rock!**


	52. A Very Happily Taken Woman!

_...A Few Day's Later..._

 **-Bray and Faith's Home-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into the house, after my run with Scout, I smiled as I saw Bray was standing next to the window, and turned around to kiss me. "Are ya watching me?" I smiled, giving him another quick peck on the lips, before turning around to walk into the kitchen, giving Scout some water, before walking back out.

"Yes, you scared me a bit." Bray nodded.

"How'd I scare you?" I raised a brow, smiling as Bray placed a hand on either side of my hips, pulling me to him.

"Because, you said you were going to be gone for 20 minutes and it's been almost 45, I was worried, something happened to you, you know it's kind of dangerous, for you to be out there running, why don't you just take a walk instead." Bray sighed, leaning in to place a gentle kiss, on my neck.

"I wasn't so much running, as I was jogging, besides I'm very careful Bray." I shook my head, letting out a sigh, this man was way to over protective, I thought he was bad before, I had no idea. "You worry, way too much." I added.

"I can't help, but to worry Faith." Bray sighed. "Why do you need to run?, you are pregnant, is there really a need to exercise?" he questioned.

"Yes, there is plenty of reason to exercise, it will help me stay in shape, and it can help with delivery, and will help me to get back into shape, after I have the baby." I stated. "I've done a lot of research on this, it's perfectly safe for me to run, while I'm pregnant, but If it will make you feel better, I'll switch between Jogging, and walking." I said, trying to come to a compromise, so we didn't get into another argument.

Bray smiled, and kissed me. "It will make me feel a lot better." Bray nodded. "Are you hungry?, I can make us something.."

"Yes, actually that run, helped me build up quiet an appetite." I smiled, and leaned into give him a kiss. "Grilled cheese, sounds great... but I need to take a shower, I'm all sweaty, and we've got Althea, coming to talk about the wedding plans, I don't want to stink her out of the house." I laughed.

"Alright, you go take your shower, I'll get everything ready ... do you want some tomato soup?" He questioned.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." I smiled, and gave him a kiss, before heading into the bathroom, to take my shower.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I waited a few minutes, to let Faith get most of her shower finished, before I fixed the grilled cheese, and tomato soup, since it doesn't take very long to make. I had just taken Faith's sandwich out of the pan, and put it on her plate, when I heard Faith walking out of the bathroom. I grabbed two bowls, and put the soup into both. I put Faith's bowl on her plate, and grabbed my soup, and walked out to the front room, smiling when I saw Faith sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. "Here you are." I handed her the plate, with the bowl on it. "Be careful, it's hot." I said, then placed my bowl on the table, in front of us.

"Thank you." Faith smiled, placing it on the table also. "You aren't having a sandwich?"

"No, I'm not very hungry,.. I'm going to grab something to drink, you want anything?" I questioned.

"A bottle of water, would be nice." Faith smiled.

"Coming right up." I nodded, walking out grabbing a bottle of water for her, and a soda for me.

"Thank you." Faith smiled, up at me, taking the bottle of water I handed her. "So, are you getting excited for the big wedding?" Faith questioned, as I sat next to her on the couch.

"Actually yes, I can't wait to see you , in your wedding dress." I smiled. "Since you wouldn't let me, come to your dress fitting, that's the only thing you wouldn't let me in on."

"Because, the groom isn't supposed to see the dress, before the wedding." Faith stated.

"We are already married, though." I sighed.

"Still, I want to do everything for this wedding the right way." Faith said, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Just what traditions are you wanting to follow?" I questioned.

"Well, I have a few I want to follow, just ones I know have been followed in my family, like the night before the wedding, we can't spend the night together." Faith said.

"We are married, it's not like it's bad luck Faith." I sighed, shaking my head, I didn't like the idea, of spending the night before the wedding without my arms around her, I didn't like spending any night without her.

"But, I want to do this right Bray, and it's a common wedding tradition, not to mention, it's big in my family, Cody and Eden did it, my mother and father did it this way, it won't be that bad, it's just one night." Faith promised.

"So I can't see you until you walk down the isle that day?" I raised a brow.

"Nope, but we can talk to each other on the phone, there isn't anything that says we can't talk to each other." Faith offered.

"I guess." I sighed, at least I could still hear her voice, even if I couldn't see or hold her.

"I know, you are going to be going through a lot, just to make this perfect." Faith put down her food, and took mine, putting it down on the table next to hers. Then climbing on my lap, straddling me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "But I'll make sure, you are properly rewarded, for all your trouble." Faith smiled, before leaning into kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around her, one around her back, my other hand, finding it's way around to her ass, giving it a squeeze. I growled against her lips, as I heard a knock on the door. "As far away as we live, you'd think we wouldn't constantly be interrupted." I sighed, pulling away I looked over to the door, to see Eden and her mother waving at us through the window of the door. "What are they doing here?"

"I told you, they were coming to help with the plan Bray." Faith climbed off, of me. Both of us standing up.

I sighed, and nodded I remembered her saying something about that, last night but I was a little distracted, due to the fact, that we were in the middle of a shower, and I wasn't thinking about wedding plans, or anything or anyone else, besides Faith.

Faith walked over to the door, opening it allowing her sister, and mother to enter. "Why is it, every time we show up here, your hands are on my sisters ass." Eden sighed, walking closer to me, her mother laughing and blushing slightly, shaking her head.

"Well, Eden this is our home, and we are married, so I see nothing wrong with us showing each other how much we love each other." Faith shrugged.

"I get that, Cody and I, love each other but, we don't have to be all over each other 24/7." Eden shook her head. "Don't you ever just want to not be touched, I swear sometimes I want to strangle Cody when he gets all lovey dovey." Eden shuddered.

"Well, I don't have that problem, I love it when Bray is all lovey dovey." Faith smiled, as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"You can really tell, how much you guys are in love with each other." Her mother smiled. "I have to say, I'm glad Faith found someone, who shows her the loves she deserves."

I smiled, down at Faith, who was smiling up at me. "Best decision I ever made was to tell my brain to shut the hell up,... Eden always said that was my downfall, but in this case, she was so wrong, it was the right decision, if I would of listened to my head, I'd of never given Bray a chance." Faith smiled. "And I'm glad I did, because now we are married and we've got out little Wyatt on the way.."

I smirked and nodded. "That must be, Althea." I said, hearing the knock on the door, looking over and seeing it was indeed the wedding planner, at the door. I walked over, letting Althea in, shaking her hand, after I greeted her, she walked over to greet Faith, Eden, and their mother.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

We had all sat down, we had a good session, we figured out just about everything, we hit a roadblock, when the venue we were going to use, was booked, there had been a mix up. My mother came up with a good idea, to have the wedding at my parents place, it was plenty big, so we had decided to do it, in the back yard, and then we'd get a tent for the reception.

Bray wasn't to fond of the indoor venue anyway, so he was all for it, after Althea left, I looked to my mother. "So, Jase said that Nyla could be the flower girl, so she's already got her dress, so we can cross that off, of our list." I said

"Great, so what about the ring bearer?" Eden raised a brow.

"Scout." I stated, everyone giving me a look. "Don't look at me like that, we don't have any little boys in the family, the youngest is what 8 and he already said no, that's weird.. by the way, he doesn't know why on earth you'd want to marry a girl Bray, it's not cool at all." I laughed, looking over at Bray.

"Well, I know why I want to marry you." Bray smirked, leaning over to give me a peck on the cheek.

"So you are really using Scout?" My mother questioned.

"Yes, I've already talked to someone about a doggy tux.." I said, earning another look from everyone. "And there will be a little handle on the top, we can tie the ring box to it's going to be great, and Scout is going to look adorable." I smiled.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll have... it's going to be done in time for the wedding?" Bray raised a brow.

"Yep, I've already got Scout's measurements, so it will be custom made for him." I smiled, Scout looking up at us, probably wondering why we keep mentioning his name. "You are going to look so cute Scout." I smiled, petting his head, after he climbed up on the couch, laying over my lap, he was in an extra lovey mood today.

Bray must notice it too, because he just shook his head. "He's wanted nothing to do with me all day." Bray shook his head.

"He's in one of his moods, where he just wants to be around me." I stated, with a smile, I loved it when Scout was like this, he was always so cuddly.

"I can tell." Bray said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, are you jealous, of the attention he's getting from Faith?, or the attention he's giving Faith?" Eden raised a brow.

Bray shook his head, and I just laughed, as Bray put his arm around, my shoulder.

* * *

 _...Next Monday..._

 **-Monday Night Raw(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

I sat in the locker room, after getting ready for the show, I was doing some pre-raw interviews, but I was waiting for my sister, she was in make-up, she and Bray were late getting to the arena tonight, so she's running behind. I saw Faith and Sasha walk in. "There you are, you've got to hurry up and get ready." I sighed, standing up.

"Just go, I'll meet up with you." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"I told you I'd wait for you." I shook my head.

"Well, I'm telling you not too.. so just go, so you're not late." Faith spat.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" I raised a brow, taken back by the sudden outburst.

"I don't know, I'm sorry.. just go, please.. " Faith sighed.

"I'll just wait." I shook my head, sitting down.

"If you are in a rush, then why don't you just go?" Faith shook her head.

"Because, I don't know." I shrugged.

"Yes you do." Faith narrowed her eyes at me, putting her hand on her hip, damn did she look like my mother when she did that.

"Fine, I told Bray I wouldn't let you wonder around here alone, he's worried." I admitted.

Faith shook her head, and closed her eyes, I could see she was trying to calm herself, before snapping at me. "Just go." Was all Faith got out.

"But-." I started, but Faith cut me off.

"I'll be fine, tell Bray I don't need an escort." Faith sighed, searching through her bags. "Just GO." Faith snapped.

"Fine, damn... just be careful." I sighed, and gave Sasha a look, she nodded and, I walked off.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, sitting down on the bench, looking over to Sasha. "I don't need, you following me around either." I shot her a look.

"I know, we are just worried about you and my niece or nephew." Sasha smiled.

"I know you guys are, but you have to back off a bit.. it's driving me crazy." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I will, but just be extra careful, will ya?" Sasha sighed.

"I will, I swear." I nodded.

"Good, now that's over, ... we can talk about the bachelorette party me and the girls are throwing you, Me, Tamina, and Naomi are taking it over for Eden, she's such a stick in the mud." Sasha said, with a slight laugh.

"That's true, but I don't know if a bachelorette party is such a good idea, I mean I'm already married, and I'm pregnant, so what's the point?" I Shook my head.

"Just because you are married doesn't mean you can have a bachelorette party, you said yourself, you wanted to do everything right, so wouldn't that include a bachelorette party?" Sasha raised a brow.

I sighed, and nodded. "I guess, but we can't do the normal bachelorette party routine, well I guess we could kinda, I just won't be drinking, but I guess we could still have fun, dancing and such." I agreed.

"Yeah, and the male strippers." Sasha nodded.

"Male strippers?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, duh... what kind of bachelorette party would it be, without strippers?" Sasha laughed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, I have a feeling Bray will have a big problem with that." I said, stating the obvious, Bray is more then likely going to have a problem with it, he can't stay a man to be anywhere near me.

"Talk to him about it, and if he says no, then it's a no.. we will cross the strippers off the list, just let us know, we want to do it this Friday, your wedding is on Sunday, right?" Sasha raised a brow.

"Yes, it's on Sunday, I'll talk to him about it, but I have a feeling I know what his answer will be." I said, in a slight laugh.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Hallway)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, when I saw Faith, walking towards me, I smiled eyeing her up in down, she looked amazing in her, black leather, tight pants, and a white cropped crocheted lace top, with black heels, and she'd straightened her hair, once we met up in the middle of the hallway, I wrapped my arms around her. "You look gorgeous." I said, before leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Mmm, thank you." Faith smiled, giving me a peck on the lips.

"I swear, you've been wearing crop tops, every day lately..." I stated.

"Well, I want to show off my abs, before they are gone.. once I'm showing I'm not going to be showing off my stomach.." Faith said. "Once, I can't show off my abs anymore.. I'll just move on to my boobs, maybe I'll put those on display for a while."

This earned a growl from me. "Only if you want me, to deck any man who lets his eyes wonder.." I said, honestly. "Or, maybe I'll walk around with a piece of paper or something, maybe a sign that says keep your eyes off my wife, to cover your cleavage.."

"I can actually see that." Faith nodded. "But I'm just kidding, I'm just trying to get good use of my crop tops, before I can't ware them anymore."

I nodded, happy I wasn't going to have to worry about her flaunting her chest around. "So, where are the girls?, or Eden?" I questioned, I'd told Eden to make sure she wasn't alone, but she had walked up here alone.

"I told them to leave me alone, I don't need a babysitter Bray." Faith shrugged.

"Faith." I sighed.

"Don't do this Bray, I'm not going to let this change me, I'm not going to walk around like a scared little girl, wondering what he's going to do, now I am being careful, it's not like I'm walking in any dark abandoned halls.. I've been safe." Faith sighed.

I nodded, my arms wrapping around her tighter. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you.. and baby Wyatt." I sighed. "Just be extra careful." I added.

"I will, you know that.. I'm not going to risk our baby." Faith nodded, and kissed me. "Now, I've got to talk to you about something." Faith said.

"About what?" I raised a brow.

"The girls, are throwing me a bachelorette party.." Faith stated.

"Is that right?... what's the point, you can't drink." I shook my head.

"Well, yes I can't drink but I can still have fun with my girls and go dancing... and." Faith sighed, and shook her head, looking at me, you could tell she was still trying to decide how to tell me something.

"And, what?" I raised a brow, dropping my arms from around her, and crossing them over my chest.

"Well, Sasha was talking about male ... strippers." Faith bit her lip.

"No, just no.. you aren't actually thinking about this?, are you?" I growled, shaking my head, what on earth is she thinking? "I know what happens with male strippers, at bachelorette parties, and I'm not about to have my wife, going to some strip club, and have some man or men, put their hands all over her, and have their junk all over you.. it's just not happening... I'm not going to a strip club for the bachelor party that Cody decided to throw me, I told him I wasn't going to do the strip club, so why would you?"

Faith sighed and shook her head. "One, I didn't tell her I would go, she just thought it was a normal bachelorette thing, so I'd want to do it, but I told her I didn't think it was such a good idea." Faith sighed. "Two, I wouldn't let it happen like that, I wouldn't let a man put his hands all over me... look I told her I'd bring it up to you, but I understand you don't want me to be there." Faith shook her head.

"Why would you want to be there?, why would you want to be at a place like that anyway?, why would you want to look at other men?, with damn near nothing on?.." I said, another growl escaping my throat.

"I don't Bray.. look let's not fight, I told her, I'd check with you, I think it's more for them then anything, but I'll tell them no." Faith shook her head, and looked to the ground, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't want to fight with you.." Faith sighed, running her hand through her hair.

I shook my head, reaching out, and pulling Faith into my arms. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of freaked out on you, I just don't like the idea, of any man being near you nearly naked.. If you want to do it, then I guess I'll be okay with it." I sighed.

"I'm not going to do it Bray, I wasn't to thrilled with the idea, to begin with, but I knew Sasha and the girls thought it would be fun, so I said I'd talk to you..." Faith shook her head. "But I won't do it, because I know deep down you don't want me there, so why would I do something, I know you are against.. so let's just drop it." Faith stated, wrapping her arms around my midsection, lying her head on my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, I love you Faith." I said, pulling away slightly, so I could look at her.

"I love you too." Faith smiled at me, before leaning in to kiss me. "So, Cody is throwing you a bachelor party?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah, he came up to me and told me he was throwing one for me, I guess it was Eden's idea." I shrugged.

"That's a surprise." Faith nodded.

"You're telling me." I laughed. "But hey, I guess since we aren't doing the strip club thing, we are going to hit some clubs, I told him I wasn't a club person, but he said to give it a try.. so I figured one night can't be to horrible, even though I still would much rather spend the who night with you, I don't really see the need for the whole thing." I added, with a shrug.

"Maybe before the end of the night, we can meet up somewhere, both parties, and end the night together, how would that sound?" Faith raised a brow.

"If it means, I get back to you sooner, then I'm all for it." I smiled, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "I still don't see the need for either party, but if it makes you happy I'm all for it.. just make sure you've got your ring on full display, so they know, you are very, very much taken."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone in the place, knows I'm a very happily taken woman." Faith smirked, reaching out, to wrap her arms around my neck, before leaning into give me one hell of a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N- And here we are, Chapter 52 is finished, hope you enjoy it, so do you think the Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties will go off, without a hitch?, anyway please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter, or the story as a whole. Thanks you guys rock!**

* * *

 **Side Note: I'll be bringing back** **On The Run** **, after the wedding, I just want to get through the wedding, before I bring it back.**


	53. I've Never Been That Scared!

_...Wednesday..._

 **-House Show(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I looked in the mirror, I had changed out of my yoga pants, and into a dark jean mini skirt, and a cropped Find Me shirt of Bray's from the WWE Shop, I looked back to Eden, who was sitting on the bench. "So, we didn't see the knock-off on Monday or Tuesday, do you think we will have a third day in a row, with no Dolph, or knock-off?" Eden questioned.

"I don't know, I hope so." I shrugged, turning around to throw my hair up into a pony tail.

"I noticed, Bray has been a lot less... tense since Dolph wasn't at Raw, or the Smackdown taping." Eden said.

"I know, when Dolph isn't around, he's so much happier, but when Dolph is around... Bray feels like he has to be on alert at all times, like he can't take a break, I hate that I'm causing such a problem for Bray,... he's be a lot less tense, if I wasn't pregnant, and didn't have a psycho who's creating a wanna be Faith clone." I shook my head, turning back around to Eden.

"He loves you, that's what husband's are supposed to do,... they are supposed to protect their wives, he's doing his job." Eden stated.

Both Eden, and I looked to the door, when we heard a knock, then the door open, slowly, we smiled, at Stephanie, as she entered. "Hello, ladies.. we have a model who's going to be posing for WWE Shop, photos.. and promotional stuff we will send out, do you mind if she changes in here?" Stephanie questioned.

"Of course not." Eden smiled, her smile disappearing when the knock-off Faith, walked in, holding a stack of clothing.

"Eden Stiles, and Faith Wyatt,... this is Faith Anderson, she's going to be doing some modeling for us." Stephanie smiled. "Oh, by the way Faith Wyatt, the photographer was wondering he could get a couple shots of you, in your shirt, you have on... and maybe the one you wore last time..we could use, it for website, stuff..."

"That'll be fine." I nodded, forcing a smile.

"Great, I'll see you later.." Stephanie smiled, then exited the locker room.

The knock-off, shook her head, and walked past us, and over to the bench, placing her things, on far end of the bench. I shook my head, and sighed, walking over to my bag grabbing out The Down With The Machine, shirt throwing it on quickly.

"Does it look okay with the skirt?" I questioned.

"Yep." Eden smiled.

"Great, I'm gonna go get with the photographer, and get this set done, before I change back into the Find Me, shirt." I shrugged.

"You want me to come with?" Eden questioned.

"Nope, I'll be fine.." I smiled, before fixing my hair in the mirror, and walking off.

* * *

 _*Eden's POV*_

After Faith, left I turned to Faith(Maria). "So, let me guess... Dolph got you this gig?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, he's a great boyfriend." The Fake Faith smirked.

"Sure he is, because every boyfriend tries to turn their girlfriend into a knock-off, version of the woman he's obsessed with." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, this woman has to be the stupidest woman in the world, how can she, not see what he's doing?, I just don't understand it.

"He's not doing that, he's making it so I'm more camera friendly." Faith(Maria) shook her head.

"I saw a picture of you before, and I thought you were just fine, doesn't it hurt you, that your boyfriend, thinks you need to change yourself, to be more beautiful?" I shook my head, why would a woman, change everything about herself, for a man?, I'll never get that.

"He doesn't think like that.. he was thinking as a manger, not a boyfriend when he made that choice." Faith(Maria), shook her head.

"He really has you played, you are believing everything, he says, I feel kinda bad for you.." I shook my head, and fixed my hair, and make-up, before leaving. I was too scared, her stupidity would rub off on me.

* * *

 **-House Show(Photo shoot)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I had run, into Eden backstage, and she told me what happened, with the fake Faith, and how my wife, was doing a photo shoot, knowing the fake Faith was doing her shoot, at the same location, I knew Dolph would be around, and I wanted to make sure, he wasn't anywhere near my Faith. "Have you seen, my wife?" I questioned, one of the hands backstage, after I looked around, and didn't see my wife, I saw Dolph and his knock-off, but no Faith in sight.

"I believe, she went to change... into the next outfit." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I nodded, and he walked off, I turned around towards the door, and saw Faith walking in, with a Find Me, shirt that had been cropped, and a mini skirt on. I wrapped my arms around her, and gave her a kiss, once she was with in reach of me. "Nice shirt." I smirked, down at her, taking her hand, having her do a spin for me.

"What?" Faith raised a brow, seeing the look on my face.

"The skirt, it's just a little short,..." I stated, shaking my head, Faith giving me a look. "I know, I know... just whatever you do, don't bend over to far, I don't want that loser of there to catch a peak of what's mine, him or anyone else." I sighed, yes the skirt was short, but it wasn't extremely short, if I had my way, she'd only wear skirts, that went right above the knee, especially around Ziggler.

Faith laughed, and shook her head, leaning in to kiss me. "Don't worry, Bray... it's going to stay covered." Faith smiled, throwing her arms around my neck. "What are you doing here anyway?" She questioned.

"I heard, what was going on... I didn't want you around, Ziggler, with out me.. so here I am." I shrugged, my arms going around her waist. "You know I don't trust him, he obviously used his standing around here, to get her the job..."

"Yeah, he also knows, that's as close as he's ever going to get, to me wearing his shirt." Faith laughed.

"True, you look better in mine, anyway." I shrugged.

"Faith Stiles." The Photographer said, looking around.

"I told him, it was Wyatt." Faith shook her head, when she saw me roll my eyes.

"Wyatt." I yelled.

"Excuse me?" The photographer raised a brow.

"It's Faith Wyatt, she's married." I said, attempting not to growl.

"Sorry, I'm so used to Stiles,.. Faith Wyatt." The man nodded.

"Easy Bray." Faith patted my chest, before leaning in to give me a kiss. "I'll be a few minutes, are you going to wait?" Faith raised a brow.

"Of course." I nodded, giving her a kiss, then watched her walk off, fixing her hair, the make-up artist fixing her make-up, then she started, the photo shoot.

After she was finished, she walked back over to me, taking my hand, we were about to walk out when Dolph, and his knock-off, walked over. "What do you want Ziggler?" I sighed, shaking my head, putting my arm around Faith's shoulder.

"I just find it still so funny, you have to constantly remind everyone, she's married to you,... people still find it hard, to believe Faith would be stupid enough to marry you." Dolph laughed.

"Shut up Ziggler." Faith growled, stepping in front of me, before I could do what I wanted to. "Come on Bray." Faith smiled up at me, I took her hand, and we walked off.

* * *

 _...Friday(Bachelor/Bachelorette Party)..._

 **-The Club(Bachelor Party)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I looked around, it wasn't my scene, quite a few people had shown up, Cody, Luke, Erick, Dustin, Braun, The Uso's, Roman Reigns, I think even Dean Ambrose showed up, I'm pretty surprised, because they don't like me, but I figured, it was because Cody invited them, and they didn't want to let him down, it didn't bother me anyway.

"You don't seem like you are having fun." Cody said, walking over to where I was seated at the bar.

"It's just not my scene, that's all." I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink.

"You really don't like being away from Faith?, do you?" Cody raised a brow.

"No, I don't... I'd rather stay at home, and spend time with her.. over anything." I sighed, taking another sip of my drink.

"You really do love her." Cody nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't of gone through everything I've had to go through, to be with Faith... If I didn't love her." I stated.

"Yeah, I know me and Eden, made it pretty tough of you, and Faith.. in the beginning.. I'm sorry about that, to be honest, after a while, I was just doing it, because the wife wanted me to do it." Cody shrugged. "You know, happy wife.. happy life." he added.

I laughed, and nodded. "I understand that, all too well." I shrugged. "It's okay, I guess I can understand, I've made a lot of enemies, and I'm not the kind of guy, people would be thrilled to have around their family, I've been known to be a pretty twisted guy, and I've done some pretty horrible things, but when it comes to Faith, I'd never harm her, she and this baby, mean everything to me."

Cody nodded, and patted me on the back. "I can see that,... Well, now I wish you nothing but the best." Cody said, then walked off, to go chat with the others.

* * *

 **-The Club(Bachelorette Party)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I smiled and looked around, I'd just gone up to the bar, to get a soda, everyone had been drinking, and of course, I can't do that, not with a child on the way. Everyone had shown up, Naomi, Tamina, Sasha, Becky, Charlotte, Nattie, The Bella Twins, Eva, Jey's wife, Paige, even Emma, had shown up.

"Are you at least having fun?" Naomi questioned.

"Yes, of course.. just because I can't drink doesn't mean we can't have fun." I smiled, taking a sip of my soda.

"Totally, let's go dance." Naomi smiled, and took my free hand, walking towards the door.

We started dancing having a pretty good time, I have to admit, I was glad the girls planned this for me, even if I didn't really need a bachelorette party, I'm glad I got one.

* * *

 **-Outside A Club(Bachelorette Party)-**

"What's this?" I looked over to Tamina, and Sasha, who I rode with.

"Um, just follow us." Tamina said, getting out of the car, taking my hand, we all walked up to the door, meeting up with the other girls.

* * *

 **-Inside The Club(Bachelorette Party)-**

Once we walked in I shook my head, what the hell?, I told them I didn't want to go to a strip club, and what did they do?, bring me to a male strip club. "You guys." I growled.

"I know you said you didn't want to ... but come on what kind of bachelorette party would it be without male strippers?" Naomi sighed.

"Yeah, come on have fun." Eve said.

"We promise, just a little while here, and then we will leave,.." Sasha said.

"Let us have the full experience ... it won't be too bad.." Tamina added.

"Oh, my god.. just go, find your seats." I sighed, they all headed towards the stage, as I fixed my tiara that had bride on it, and my sash, that had bride on it also. I shook my head, walking outside to make a call.

* * *

 **-Strip Club(Bachelor Party)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I looked around the club, all the guys had gone off, to go check out the woman, I didn't want to be here, what the hell do I want to watch a bunch of topless women?, I have no need for it. I told Cody I didn't want this, but he didn't listen. I heard my phone, and saw it was Faith, I walked towards the restrooms, to take the call.

Once inside the restrooms, I answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

 _"Hey, how's it going?" Faith questioned._

"Oh, not very good... I'm sorry, but Cody dragged me to a strip club." I sighed, shaking my head.

 _"Well, the girls did the same thing, after I told them about a million times not to." Faith sighed._

I could feel the jealousy building in me. "What's going on there?" I said, attempting to hold back a jealous growl.

 _"They are all ogling the guys, I'm outside, talking to you... I guess, when I'm done, I'll go inside, and watch the show, hopefully the girls, don't want to stay too long, I'm getting tired already." Faith admitted._

"I see, you aren't going to get a private show or anything?" I raised a brow, I hoped she wasn't planning on it, I didn't' want any man having their hands on my wife.

 _"No, of course not... I'll probably be on my phone most of the time." Faith stated._

"Good, well.. I should be going, I love you.." I sighed.

 _"I love you too, I can't wait until we meet up at the club." Faith said._

"Me either." I said.

 _"See you then." Faith said, then hung up._

I sighed, and put my phone back in my pocket, great I am at the strip club, I have no interest in being in, now I've got my wife, at a male strip club, that's just wonderful.

* * *

 **-The Club(Meet Up Place)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

We walked into the club, after spending damn near an hour and a half at the damn strip club, Eva even tried to get me to get a lap dance, but I of course said no, having a grown man grind down on me, while I'm pregnant, is not my idea of a good time. I scanned the room, and spotted the group of guys at the bar, and spotted my husband, we all headed over for the guys, I wrapped my arms around Bray, from behind, once I made it too him. "Well, hello handsome." I smiled, when he turned around to give me a kiss.

"I see, you are a bride huh?" Bray smirked, tugging at my sash.

"Yeah, I've got an incredibly sexy husband.." I smirked leaning in to kiss him. "I'm actually marrying him again, on Sunday." I added.

"Lucky SOB." Bray rasped, against my lips.

"He's knows it." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So, how was the strip club?" Bray questioned, I could tell, he still didn't like the idea, that I was at the strip club.

"We stayed there a lot longer then I wanted too." I sighed, and shrugged. "But I turned down the lap dance Eva tried to buy me." I shrugged.

"Lap dance?" Bray growled.

"Yeah, Eva tried to get me to have a lap dance, I told her absolutely not, I'm pregnant, I don't want some half naked man, grinding on me, ..." I sighed, seeing him tense up. "I wouldn't' want one, if I wasn't pregnant, either." I added, Bray calming a bit.

"She knew, you didn't want to be there in the first place, she shouldn't of tried to get you to have one.." Bray sighed.

"I know, but that's in the past, let's forget about that... how was your strip club visit?" I questioned.

"About the same, expect... they knew better then to even try to bring up a lap dance to me." Bray nodded.

"Good." I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him, his arms wrapping around me. "This is my idea, of a good time." I added.

"You're right about that, my beauty." Bray smiled, leaning down, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I looked around, at everyone else, who had gone to the dance floor, I noticed Faith had turned around, to look at everyone. "You know, you can go dance, I'm fine right here." I said.

Faith shook her head and turned around, to face me again. "Nope, I'm fine.. I had my fill of dancing earlier, my feet are actually killing me, I shouldn't of worn these heels." Faith admitted.

"Here, sit down." I said, moving off the chair, as all the other seats were taken by other people, luckily they had moved them away from us, so we were right on top of each other, I hate when places are packed, to the point, where the person next to you, is basically on your lap.

"No, I'm fine.." Faith shook her head.

"Please, have a seat." I sighed, patting the seat.

Faith sighed, and climbed up on the bar stool. "Fine." Faith sighed.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" I raised a brow, placing my hands on her hips.

"Oh, you love that about me... admit it." Faith smirked.

"Oh, I love everything about you." I laughed, leaning in to kiss her.

"I'd hope so, because I plan on being absolutely stubborn to you, for a very very long time.. " Faith laughed.

I shook my head. "You better plan on it forever, because that's how long you are going to have to deal with me, for the rest of our lives." I stated, running my hands up and down her legs.

"Well, look who we have here." I heard that son of a bitch, Dolph behind us. I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Oh, look how cute... I did hear you two were doing your bachelor, bachelorette party tonight, still going to go through marrying this loser aren't ya?" Dolph shook his head.

"Shut up." Faith spat, shaking her head, climbing off the seat, stepping in front of me, placing her hands on my chest. "Let's go, tell everyone, we are leaving I'm tired." Faith sighed.

"Tired of Bray?, I was wondering when that'd happen." Dolph laughed, looking over to his Fake Faith. "See, I told you babe, Faith and Bray wouldn't last..."

"Oh, I'm never leaving Bray, Dolph.. sorry to break your heart, but you'll never be half the man my husband is." Faith snarled, looking back at him, for a second, causing me to smirk, stepping to the side, she took my hand. "Come on, let's go.." Faith motioned, for us to head towards the door.

"I can tell you, I'd be 10 times a better father for that child then that loser would be." Dolph spat.

Before, I knew it, I had snapped, and had hulled back, and decked Dolph square, in the jaw, sending him to the ground. I went to launch at him, but Faith jumped in front of me. "Bray, come on let's go." Faith said, placing her hands on my chest, her eyes pleading with me.

"Fine.." I said, through clinched teeth, backing up, towards the door. I lost it when I saw Dolph shove Faith out of the way, to get at me, causing Faith to hit the ground. "Son of a bitch." before I knew, it I was on top of Dolph, throwing fist after fist on top of him, until I was pulled off.

I looked to the side of me, to see an Uso, and Roman Reigns. I looked over to Faith, and saw she was being helped up, by Naomi, I struggled against the two men. "Let me go, I need to check on my wife." I growled, then finally let me go, and I shot straight for Faith. "Are you okay?" I questioned, checking her over quickly.

"I'm fine." Faith nodded, her hand over her stomach. "I swear." Faith said, softly.

"The baby, you aren't having any pain?" I said, not liking how she was holding her stomach.

"No, ... I'm not in any pain.. can we just get out of here?" Faith sighed, dropping her arms from her stomach.

"But, you were holding your stomach." I sighed.

"It's just a habit, Bray... I swear, I didn't even notice I was holding my stomach." Faith took my hand. "Come on, let's go... I'm tired, let's get back to the hotel.." Faith said, trying to pull me away from the scene, noticing Dolph was standing up with the help of his girlfriend.

"You ever touch my wife again... I swea-." I started at Dolph, but Faith started pulling me the other way,

"Are you okay Faith?" Eden looked over, checking on her sister, everyone had noticed the commotion, and ran over.

"I'm okay, I just want to go to the hotel." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital, and get checked out.. you got knocked down, pretty hard." Naomi interjected.

"She's right, I'm taking you to the hospital." I stated, taking her hand.

"No Bray, I'm fine." Faith whined.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I don't care if I have to carry you in, kicking and screaming." I said, my tone showing I meant business.

"I'll hold the doors open for him." Eden added.

"Fine, let's go then... cause I want to get back to the hotel before too long." Faith sighed, giving everyone a hug, then walking with me, towards the door, I swear Dolph has no idea, what kind of hell he just put himself into, he's going to regret putting his filthy hands on my wife, if something happens to my child because of him, I swear I'll kill the man, with my bare hands.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

After about 3 hours at the hospital, 1 of which was spent waiting for a doctor to see us, they had us do a bunch of tests, and did an ultra sound, after waiting to make sure, there was no effects what so ever they finally let us go, telling us that everything was perfectly fine, and the baby seemed in perfect heath.

I took Faith's jacket from her, placing it on the chair. "I was so worried." I said, wrapping my arms around Faith.

"I told you I was fine." Faith sighed.

"I know, but I'm not taking any chances when it comes to you or our child's health.." I said leaning down, to give her a kiss. "I've never been that scared." I admitted.

"I know, I wish Dolph would just leave us alone..." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"You and I both.. " I sighed. "I could kill that son of a bitch." I growled.

"You leave him alone Bray... We are just a few days away from our wedding, I don't need you going to jail for seriously hurting him." Faith sighed.

I sighed, and shook my head. "I'll do my best." I sighed, leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm hungry, can you go to the vending machine, and get me some chips, original, and barbeque.. oh and a bottle of Pepsi, while I get in the shower?" Faith questioned, looking up at me.

"Of course, my beauty." I smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss. Faith smiled, and kissed me back, walking over to her bag grabbing a couple things out of her bag, before heading to the restroom door, turning around to face me.

"I love you." Faith smiled, looking back at me.

"I love you too, my beauty." I smiled, and Faith turned back around and walked into the restroom, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed, as I went to my jacket, to get my wallet out. I swear I wanted to kill Dolph for what he did tonight, he could of cost me and Faith our child tonight, he's got to be stopped, before something happens to Faith, or our child.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, Dolph has to have a death wish, do you think Bray will go after Dolph, for what he did?, I for one think he deserves it. Thankfully baby Wyatt, is all good and healthy, he'd of been a dead man if something would of happened to him, Bray would of killed him. Anyway, good news we are getting to the wedding *happy face*,so, what are your thoughts on the chapter all together?, please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback! You guys rock!, thanks for the continued review, favorites, and follows.**


	54. The Dream Wedding!

_...Saturday Night..._

 **-The Hotel Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I rolled over, wrapping my arms around Bray. "God, that was amazing." I smiled, cuddling into Bray some more.

"Isn't it always?" Bray smirked.

"You're right, about that.. it just get's better, every time." I smiled, up at Bray, leaning forward to kiss him. "But, you've got 30 minutes to leave... so I'm going to take a shower, while you pack your things."

"I'll join." Bray pulled me back to him, as I attempted to get out of the bed.

"Oh, no ya don't..." I said, slapping his hands off my waist. "You have to be out of here, by midnight, that's less then 30 minutes now, so we don't have time for another round, in the shower." I stated, leaning over to give him quick peck on the lips, before climbing out of bed, grabbing the robe, and throwing it on, walking to the restroom, closing the door, and locking it, I knew Bray to well, I laughed when I heard him try the door.

After about 20 minutes, I walked back out into the room, I sighed when I saw Bray sitting on the bed, a smirk on his face. "Bray." I growled, shaking my head. "You aren't supposed to be here." I sighed.

"Do you think, I'm going to leave, without so much as a kiss good bye?" Bray crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bray, I gave you a kiss goodbye." I shook my head, walking over towards him.

"That does not qualify as a kiss goodbye." Bray said, grabbing my wrist, pulling me to him, and on his lap, wrapping his arms around me, once my bottom, his lap.

"You are impossible." I sighed, shaking my head. "Do you know that?"

"Yes, but you love it." Bray smirked, kissing up my arm.

"You've got that right." I smiled, but moved my arm, as he continued to kiss up, to my neck. "But, that doesn't change the fact, that you've got to leave... now." I sighed.

"Oh, I don't want to leave you.." Bray sighed, burying his face in my neck.

"Well, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride... so that means you, have to leave." I said, letting out a soft sigh, as Bray began kissing on my neck again.

"What if I just close my eyes, and don't look at you, until the morning, that way I get to hold you tonight." Bray sighed.

"That's not going to work, you know you won't be able to resist, sneaking a peak." I said, pulling away from him slightly.

"You're right, I enjoy the sight of you, way too much.. not to look at you, every chance I get." Bray admitted, his arms wrapping around me even tighter.

"See, now... kiss me, so you can leave." I sighed, placing my arms on top of his.

"Now, you are really starting to hurt me woman, I don't like how hard you are trying to get rid of me." He sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry... but you know, how I feel about this, so you've got to leave." I whined.

"Fine." Bray sighed, and stood me up, then stood himself up, taking my hand leading me to the door, grabbing his bag, with the other. "I don't like this, one bit.. but I'm doing this for you."

"I know, and I love you for that." I smiled, reaching up to stroke his face.

"Well, I'll get going... so we can't see each other.. does that mean we can't talk to each other?, like on the phone?" Bray raised a brow.

"Nope, I'll call you in the morning.. we can talk." I smiled, Bray nodded, and leaned down and kissed me, his arms wrapping around me tightly, as my arms went to his neck, pulling him even closer to me, to add more depth to the kiss.

Once we pulled away, both looked at each other, breathing heavily, I gave him another quick peck. "I love you Bray."

"I love you too, my beauty.." Bray sighed, dropping his hands, from around me. "Don't forget to call me when you wake up, I'm going to need to hear your voice to make it through."

I smiled, and nodded, leaning in to kiss him again. "I will, I better see you at the end of that isle." I stated.

"Oh, you will... don't you worry about that, my beauty." Bray smirked, leaning in to kiss me, looking at the clock, he sighed, seeing we had two minutes before midnight. "That's my cue, I love you." Bray gave me a quick peck, opening the door.

"I love you too." I smiled, shutting the door after he walked out, letting out a sigh, as I walked back to the bed, climbing in, I pulled the covers over me, grabbing Bray's shirt, he'd taken off that night, bringing it to my nose, and inhaling, it smelled just like him, I placed it, on his pillow, and rolled over, snuggling up to the pillow, and attempting to sleep, but I found it hard, because I didn't have Bray's arms around me.

* * *

 _...Sunday Morning..._

 **-Bray's Hotel Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I rolled over, reaching out, swearing to myself, when I didn't feel Faith. I hated no sleeping with her last night, I'm so used to having her in my arms, every single night, it killed me to sleep alone.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed, grabbing my phone, off the side table. I looked down at the phone, and saw it was only 7 am, I doubt my beauty is up, she likes to sleep in, when she gets the chance, and seeing as I'm not there to bug her, she's probably taking the chance to sleep in.

I was surprised when my phone rang, and I looked at the caller i.d, and it was my Faith. I smiled and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I smiled, excited to hear her voice.

 _"Good morning." Faith said, I could almost see the beautiful smile, she had to have on her face, through the phone._

"Now that I hear your voice, it is." I said, sitting up a bit. "I'm surprised you are up this early." I admitted.

 _"I didn't sleep to well, last night." Faith sighed. "I didn't like not having you to cuddle up too, I was so cold without you in bed." She added._

"Well, you know that wasn't my idea.. I'd much rather of been in bed with you, my arms wrapped around you, keeping you warm. Then in this bed all alone." I stated, it felt so wrong, not having my beauty in my arms last night, I never want to deal with that again.

 _"I know, but just think it will make it so much better, when you see me walking down that isle later today." Faith said._

"It's going to take all I have in me, to wait until the you may kiss your bride, before I kiss you, just be prepared for it, I might not be able to control myself." I said truthfully.

 _Faith laughed. "Well, I like it when you can't control yourself around me." Faith teased. "I find it very sexy...I've got something, you will find very sexy, but you'll have to wait and see, until later tonight, when we are alone." Faith said, I could see the smirk plastered on her face, as she teased me._

"Faith." I growled, damn she was teasing me, my wife defiantly doesn't play fair. "You are making it very hard for me woman."

 _"I'm sure, I am.. take a cold shower, that should take care of it." Faith snickered._

"You are lucky I love you woman." I growled.

 _"I know, but I'll make it up too, you tonight.. don't worry." Faith giggled._

"You better." I said, playfully warning her.

 _"Oh, damn it... already." Faith sighed._

"What is it?" I raised a brow.

 _"Eden is already knocking on my door." Faith sighed, I heard her getting out of bed, and yelling for Eden, to wait a second. "I should go, I love you." Faith said._

"I Love you too, my beauty... I'll talk to you later." I said, and heard Faith hang up the phone.

* * *

 **-Faith's Hotel Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, as I watched my sister, listing off a bunch of things, she thought we will had to do today. "Don't worry.. the wedding planner has all that taken care of, Nyla's dress is taken care of, mom is altering it, when she get's there, because she wouldn't sit for the dress maker." I sighed, shaking my head. "You are acting like this is your wedding Eden, relax... I should be the one, freaking out... not you."

"I know, but you know how I am... I'd be a lot better... if you would of let me handle the whole thing, cause then I'd know everything was done right." Eden sighed.

"Althea, does this for a living... she knows what she's doing, everything is going to be done right, now I'm going to get dressed, will you make sure, I have everything, packed... especially the saltine's.." I said, walking towards the bathroom. "I should have everything, but will you just double check?"

"Sure, you take your shower, get dressed.. I'll take care of everything." Eden nodded, and I looked back at her, to see her, checking everything over. I laughed to myself and walked into the rest room.

* * *

 **-Faith's Parents Home(Faith's Room/Bridal Suite)-**

 _*Eden's POV*_

I looked over at my sister, we were unpacking her things, that she'd need, for now. I looked at the clock, and noticed it was only two hours before the wedding, and we'd be getting ready , doing hair and make-up, and helping with the wedding dress, I was so excited, I was already in my matron of honor, dress. I opened the door, when there was a knock, It was the wedding planner, Althea. "Oh, the big day is here." Althea smiled, walking over to my sister, hugging her. "Are you excited?" She added.

"Very, I can't wait.." Faith smiled, placing her hand over her stomach.

"Saltines?" I walked over to her, after grabbing the pack that was on the table.

"Yes.." Faith nodded, taking a cracker, taking a small bit of it, sitting down. "Sorry, morning sickness is still in full effect, and of course it'd be horrible on this day." Faith sighed, looking up to Althea.

"It's not a problem." Althea smiled, walking over to the cooler, and grabbing a bottle of water out of it, and walking over to Faith, handing it to her. "You need to stay hydrated." She smiled.

"Thanks." Faith smiled, looking to the door, when my mother walked in. "Mom." Faith smiled, hugging her.

"Oh, it's finally here." My mother smiled, reaching out to hug her again. "I finally get to see my little girl walk down the isle." My mother was beyond excited, she lived for days like this.

Faith looked over to the table, when her phone went off, I walked over and picked it up, off the table for her. I saw it was Bray. "It's the hubby." I said, walking over to her.

"Already?" Faith shook her head, smiling she took the phone into her hand, and walked off, to the bed, sitting down.

"Hello?, ... I know, me too... it won't be much longer, I know I can't wait to see you, yes and that.." Faith laughed, and looked over at us, blushing she looked down. "I will, yes I love you.. wait, someone's at the door. "Who is it Eden?" Faith put the phone to her chest, looking over at me.

I walked over to the door, opening it, I shook my head. "What are you doing here Bray?" I sighed, seeing my brother-in-law, standing in front of me. "You know, you can't see her before the wedding."

"Bray?" Faith raised a brow, standing up, walking over to the corner and staying there, so Bray couldn't see her. "You can't be here.." Faith whined, throwing her phone on the bed. "You can't see me." she added.

"I know, I just want a kiss... I'll close my eyes, I swear." Bray sighed. "Come on beautiful." Bray said.

"Just a minute." My mother walked over to the bedside table, and grabbed the eye cover Faith sleeps with, when she has a head ache, it blocks out all light. She tried it, and nodded. My mother walked over to Bray, putting it on him. "Here.. come here... Faith close your eyes too... just an extra precaution." My mother added.

I took Faith's hand, and My mother lead Bray over to Faith, putting their hands in each others. "Finally." Bray smiled, and pulled Faith to his arms, kissing her. I let it go on barely a second, before I pulled them away. "Come on." Bray growled.

"That's enough, save it for the big kiss." I said, ushering Bray away from Faith, and over to the door. "There, you had your kiss... now get ready for the wedding." I said, taking the eye cover, and shut the door.

"I Love You Faith." Bray yelled through the door.

"I Love You Too, Bray." Faith yelled, through the door, a smile on her face, she was like a teenager in love, every time she kissed him, her face just lights up.

"Okay, now... we need to start on hair and make-up... then we've got the dress.." I turned to my sister, it was about time to get everything started, we were on a time limit, I swear my sister has no sense of time.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I looked in the mirror, I'd just got my make-up, and hair done, my make-up was flawless, one of the hair and make-up girls, from work had offered, to do my hair and make-up for the wedding. My hair I was in love with, it was half up, braided, from the sides, and pinned with a beautiful hair pin, and the rest of my hair that was down, was curled in large semi tight curls, tight enough to hold, but still had a wave to it, I just adored my hair, it was simple, yet so perfect. "I'm in love, Clarissa... it's amazing." I turned around to Clarissa, who smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you like it, you are going to look perfect, in your wedding dress." Clarissa smiled.

There was a knock on the door, Eden walked over and opened it, and smiled kissing her husband, who walked in holding Scout's leash.

"Oh, Scout.." I smiled, bending down to pet him. "You look adorable." I smiled, down at him.

"I'll admit, I thought it was weird, but it's kinda cute." Eden laughed.

"I told you." I stuck my tongue out at Eden. "Thanks for bringing him to see me, before you take him down stairs, did you take him to see Bray?" I questioned.

"On my way there, next." Cody nodded. "I'll get to that, so you ladies can get to it." Cody smiled, and then walked out.

"Wedding Dress Time.." My mother, said, who walked, with Althea, with the wedding dress in hand.

"Great, I'm so excited." I smiled, I was so ready to put the dress on, and see the whole look come together.

I saw, Tamina, Sasha, and Naomi, had also, arrived, and sneak in behind my mother, and Althea.

After putting on the dress, I looked at myself in the mirror, I fell in love with the dress all over again, it was perfection. The dress was a trumpet Silhouette, that flares out at mid-thigh, the train was Chapel Train, and it was lace, the whole dress was lace, but you could tell the train was defiantly had more of a lace look, the neckline, was a sweetheart, a bit of a plunge, showed off, just enough cleavage, to look sexy, and classy at the same time, the sleeves, were kind of like straps, that were lace, I wasn't sure I wanted sleeves, for a dress, but once I tried on this dress I was in love, the straps/sleeves, set it off perfectly. the back zipped up, about half-way up the back, and had a lace, bow over the back. Everything about this dress was perfect, and I just loved it, I couldn't wait for Bray to see me in it. I know he's going to love it as much as I do, although, he does love anything I wear, but he's going to love this.

I turned around to my mother and smiled. "What do you think?" I questioned, giving her a half spin, letting her get the full view.

My mother looked at me, shaking her head, I could tell she was holding back tears. "Beautiful.. just beautiful." My mother hugged me, careful to not mess up anything about the dress. "I can't believe it, you are about to walk down that isle."

I heard a knock on the door, and looked over to see Eden open the door, and allow my to enter. "Daddy." I smiled.

"We will let you have a few moments alone, we need to get out there anyway." My mother smiled, everyone following her out, shutting the door, behind them.

"What do you think daddy?" I bit my lip, I saw the way he was looking at me, I knew this had to be hard for him, I was his youngest, and the last to get married, so he was giving away his baby, his last baby.

"Oh, Angel... you look absolutely perfect... just so... stunning." My father walked over to me, giving me a hug.

"It's almost time, are you ready to give me away?... Officially?" I smiled up at him.

"Not really, but I'm going to... I didn't think it'd be this hard, being as you are already married, but it's even harder then giving away Eden.." My father shook his head. "My little Angel, is all grown up... having her dream wedding, and has my first grandchild on the way, it's all happening so fast."

"But, you are happy, right?" I bit my lip.

"Yes, very happy... I see such happiness, and light in your eyes right now, I want it to stay in your eyes." My father smiled.

"It will, Bray loves me, he's perfect for me... he treats me better then any man ever has in my life, ... he treats me the way you always told me I deserved to be treated daddy, I promise.. this is the real thing daddy." I smiled, and reached out to hug him.

* * *

 **-The Wedding(Outside)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I smiled, walking looking around, I was talking to the preacher, he was telling me about what was going to happen, also asking about me and my wife, and why we were doing this wedding so soon, I told him, we didn't' have a chance to have a big wedding, when we got married, we were in a bit of a rush, and couldn't invite her family or friends, and I wanted her to have the big fairy tale wedding, she's always dreamed off.

I saw my mother-in-law walking down the isle, she walked over to me. "Are you ready?" She questioned.

"Defiantly." I smiled, with a nod.

"So, your family isn't here?" She asked.

"I don't have a relationship with my family, so Faith and this baby, are all the family I have." I stated.

"Well, you've got us now, you married Faith... so that mean's you are stuck with us, now also... we aren't all that bad, I promise." Faith's mother smiled.

"Well, you raised a wonderful woman like Faith, so you can't be." I smiled.

"Oh, that's our signal... it's time." Her mother smiled, and went over to her seat.

I took a deep breath, and looked to the pastor, who smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

* * *

 **-Wedding Ceremony-**

 _*No POV*_

Bray stood in his spot, anxiously waiting, the music started, and out first came, Eden who was walking down the isle, with Cody, next Was Luke walking down the isle, with Sasha, then Tamina, and Braun, lastly Naomi and Erick, finished up, taking their places.

Next, we had the flower girl, Nyla started down the isle, spreading rose petals on the ground as she does so, she makes it to the front, and turns to see Faith's mother, who smiled and told her to stand next to Eden, and Nyla does so.

Out next, was Scout, who had his little tux on, looking absolutely adorable, Bray got his attention, to get him to walk down the isle, because he was getting side tracked, by all the people, once Scout spotted, Bray, he made his way to him. Bray got him to sit next to him, while they all waited for Faith.

The wedding march started, and everyone stood, looking to the back. Bray laid eyes on Faith, and his heart almost stopped, before it started beating out of control, she looked so gorgeous, she looked like she was sent straight from heaven, like a complete and total angel in her white wedding gown. Bray couldn't believe, that he was married to this woman, and he was doing it all over again, to day. Bray couldn't help but lick his lips, as he looked her up and down, he loved that dress on her, it hugged her curves in all the right places, she was his, all his, and he couldn't be happier.

"You ready Angel?" Faith's father smiled, down at his little girl.

"Yes, more then I've ever been for anything in my life." Faith smiled, up at her father, as he patted her arm, that was hooked with him, and they started down the isle, Faith scanning the place, looking at everyone, and smiling, she spotted her mother, who was already almost in tears, and it barely started, she mouthed the words I LOVE YOU, to her mother, who blew a kiss to her.

Bray stepped up, to Faith and her father.

 _"Who gives this woman, to this man?" The pastor questioned._

"I her father, and my wife her mother do.." Faith's father said, after looking down at his daughter for a few seconds, taking all of this in. "Take care of my Angel." Faith's father said sternly.

"I will.." Bray smiled, then put his hand out, for Faith to take. They then got in their spots, and waited for it to all really begin.

 _Pastor: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Bray and Faith in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before God to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The bride and groom would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives._

 _Pastor: Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these two people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life – a shared life – is a tremendous blessing. Now, as Bray and Faith embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth._

The Pastor looks between Bray and Faith.

 _Pastor: Bray and Faith, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. Don't get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted._  
 _The joy you'll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you'll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure._

Faith and Bray smile at each other, almost unable to take their eyes off one, another.

 _Pastor: Bray and Faith, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publically declare these vows:_

 _Pastor: Bray, you may begin._

Bray smiled, squeezing Faith's hand, as he begins.

 _Bray: Faith from the moment, I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something about you, something I couldn't explain, but it was something I wanted to know, something I wanted to get to know, real well. I remember thinking to myself, how could such an amazingly beautiful woman, like this, have such sad eyes. I remember thinking something or someone had to of hurt you, in your past, that could put such sadness in such a beautiful person's eyes. As I got to know you, and fall in love with you, I got to know what that was, and I promise you from this day on, you'll never have sadness in your eyes, EVER again. From the beginning, people tried to keep us apart, they told you, what a monster I was, and how I would use you, and toss you to the side, I'd do nothing but hurt you. Luckily for me, you didn't listen, you allowed me to show you, the real me, the me I only let, the people I love see, and I do love you Faith, more then anything in this world, you mean everything to me, you are the first thing, I think of when I wake up, the last thing I think of before I go to sleep, and almost the only thing I think of, the rest of the day._

 _Bray smiled, and everyone laughed at the last comment._

 _Bray: Going to sleep with you in my arms, and waking up with you in my arms, every morning, is what keeps me going, knowing I have you, to see me through everything, keeps me going, when I feel the whole world is against me, I never thought for a minute I could ever fall in love with someone, but then you happened, and you did it, you made Bray Wyatt, the man who couldn't love.. fall in love, And you, you turned the Bray Wyatt, the man who couldn't be loved, into the man I am today, right now in front of you. We haven't known each other for ever, but I swear, I feel like I've known, you my whole life. Faith my life is better because of you, and now our little blessing, I'm so happy to call you mine, and I'm going to spend my entire life, being the man you deserve, the man you've always dreamed, would fall for you, I'm going to be better then that, anything you could possibly want or need, if it's in my reach, even if it's not in my reach, it's yours. Faith I promise from this day on, you'll never wonder where you stand with me, you'll know you and our family come first always. From here on out, there will no longer be any sadness, only happiness, for the rest of our lives._

Bray smiled, and Faith bit her lip, holding back tears.

 _Pastor: Faith, you may now make your promise._

Faith nodded, and took a deep breath.

 _Faith: Bray, oh boy, I've never been the girl a guy fights for, I've always been the second thought, I've always felt like I've come in second place, in everyone's life, that was until I met you, from the moment I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head, I tired, so hard to forget you, but it didn't work, you wouldn't let it, you wouldn't give up on me, you fought for me, I remember thinking you had to of had some kind of spell on me, because no matter how much I would rehearse what I was going to say to you, I was going to tell you off, tell you to stay away from me, I didn't want anything to do with you, and then you would walk up to me, and everything I was going to say, went to the waste side, what I was going to say, didn't matter any more, because you were standing in front of me, with those dreamy eyes of yours, and that incredibly sexy smirk on your face, and I'd go blank, I'd almost become putty in your hands, people would tell me what a monster you were, and how I should run and hide from you, but I didn't see that, when I looked at you, I didn't see this monster everyone told me about, I saw this kind, gentle man, who absolutely mesmerized me, in every way. Bray when I started to fall for you, I didn't want to, I found myself, trying to find anything wrong with you, any reason I could run from you, and never look back, but I couldn't, even if I would come up with some stupid reason, I doubted that would of worked, you said from the beginning, nothing and no one, would ever come between us, and it was true, so true. As much as I didn't' want to admit it was happening, it did, I fell head over heels in love with you, we had so much to get through, but we did, we go through it, and we are better today because of it, we got married, in a hurry, no family, no friends, but you still wanted to go back and make things right, and give me my dream wedding, and you totally did, I love our life together, and now we have this little bundle of joy on the way, and I can't wait to add, him or her to our life... now before you say anything, everyone... we WERE married when we got pregnant, we might of only been married for a few hours, but it still counts._

Faith said, and she looked at everyone, who let out a slight laugh.

 _Faith: You are better then any man I could of dreamed up, or read about in fairy tales, you are everything, I used to tell my parents I wanted in my prince charming, You tell me how much you love me, at least a hundred times a day, you tell me how beautiful I am, at least as many, you make me feel like I'm worth something, like I have a meaning, a purpose in this life, to be your wife, and this little ones mother, I feel like I didn't just make you a better person, as you tell me all the time, you've made me a better person, I was never this happy about life before, I was always putting on a show, I was never happy about myself, I was always putting myself down, thinking I'd never be good enough, for anyone, but you came along and you made me feel something, I've never felt before, true and honest love, and happiness... you make me feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the world, and for the first time in so long, you made me love myself, really love myself.. you made me see, I was worth loving. Bray I promise you, I'm going to spend my life, being the wife you deserve, and I'm going to continue, to show you, that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I promise, I'm going to continue to listen to my heart, and not my head, because.. my heart led me, straight to you. I love you so much Bray, and I'll continue to love you, for the rest of our lives, Forever and Always, you and our family will be number one to me, no matter what comes our way, we have each other, and we can get through it, because our love us unbreakable._

Faith had only made it half way through that, until she broke out into tears, the pastor had handed her a tissue, to wipe her tears, luckily for no-run mascara.

 _Pastor: Bray and Faith please face one another and join hands. Under the eyes of God, Bray, do you take Faith to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage._  
 _Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?_

 _Bray: I DO._

 _Pastor: Under the eyes of God, Faith, do you take Bray to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage._  
 _Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?_

 _Faith: I Do._

 _Pastor: Very Well._

The Pastor smiled, and looked down to Scout, as it was time for the rings.

 _Pastor: To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day._

 _Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?_

 _Bray: I, Bray, give you Faith this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed._  
 _Faith: I, Faith, give you Bray this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed._

 _Pastor: If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace._

Everyone looked around, Bray scanned the area, so help him, if anyone ruined this day for his Faith. He'd bring a kind of hell, down on them.

 _Pastor: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Bray and Faith as husband and wife, lawfully wedded before God._

 _Pastor: Bray, you may now kiss the bride, forever sealing your union._

Bray: That's what I'm talking about.

Bray smirked and pulled Faith into his arms, wrapping his arms around, her tightly, the second, their lips connected, Faith wrapped her arms around his neck, and added more depth to the kiss, in that moment, the rest of the world, disappeared, it was only Bray and Faith.

When they finally pulled away, after one of the longest kisses, the guests have probably ever seen, the crowd continued to cheer them.

 _Pastor: Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bray and Faith Wyatt!_

With that, Faith and Bray headed down the isle, giving hugs to Faith's parents, before for heading back down the isle.

* * *

 **-Inside(Bridal Suite)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

Once inside the bridal suite, I wrapped my arms around my wife, kissing her neck. "God, I love you." I rasped against her neck.

"I love you too.. this was so perfect." Faith smiled, up at me.

"When I saw you, walking down that isle, I swear... my heart stopped for a minute, then it started racing, like a car at the Daytona 500, I've never seen, a more beautiful sight in my life... you are so breath taking, my beauty." I said, lowing my lips to her. "God, I need you." I groaned, against her neck.

I growled, when I hear knocking on the door. "Come on, you don't have time for a quickie.. you can wait a few hours... hurry up and get ready." Eden yelled through the door, then I heard foot steps walking off.

"Speak for yourself." I growled, lowing my lips to hers.

"She's right, I've got to get changed, into my reception dress still.. so you are going to have to wait until, tonight... but I promise, it will be worth the wait." Faith smirked, at me, as she pushed me away.

"Fine.." I growled, unzipping her dress when she turned around, then I walked over to the bed, sitting down.

I saw Faith change into a strapless, white short dress, that had, a beaded corseted type top of the dress, and a more ruffled bottom, she looked so sexy, I wanted to take her right then, and there, but of course we didn't have time.

* * *

 **-Wedding Reception-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

DJ: Everyone, put your hands together, for MR. and MRS. BRAY WYATT.

Bray, and I walked into the tent, smiling and waving at everyone as we enter, I smiled and squeezed Bray's hand. We walked over to our seats, after greeting most people.

Bray and I sat down, at our place, in the front of the tent, the wedding party was sitting at either side of us, my father and mother, on the side of me, my father right next to me.

DJ: We are going to get the speeches out of the way, so we would like Luke Harper to stand up and say something, about the couple.

Luke stood up and cleared his throat. "Now I'm not too good at speeches, but I'm gonna, make this short and sweet.. and probably going to state the obvious, Bray has been a better man, a happier man, and nicer man, since Faith has been in his life, at first I didn't think it was a good idea, for him to be with her, I even told him, to back off, let her go...he quickly rid my mind of that thought.. After that day, I realized, there was no way Bray was ever going to give up on Faith, for the first time, since I've known him, Bray Wyatt is in love... Congratulations, Bray and Faith.. I wish you nothing but the best." Luke smiled, shaking Bray's hand, and hugging me.

"Okay, long enough buddy.. back off my wife." Bray said, with a slight laugh, after Luke had given me a quick hug, he laughed it off, but Luke knew better then to test him, especially when it came to Faith.

"Okay, I'm going to say a few words.." My father smiled, standing up. "I'm Brian Stiles, Faith's father... I'll admit, I was against this marriage in the begging, especially after I found out they had already gotten married, but to be honest, I used that as an excuse, because deep down, I knew I was losing my little girl, my little Angel, Faith's our youngest, and she's always been the light of our family, she could always make us smile, but I'll admit, I saw that light fade, and I didn't for the life of me, know where it when, or why it went out, but it had gone, faded to the point, I couldn't see, her own father.. but when Bray came into her life, I noticed the light started to slowly come back, and now.. now that I'm looking at you Faith, I see the light, shining brighter, then I have ever, seen it shine, and Bray I want to thank you for that.. I wish you all the happiness in the world, take care of my little girl, she deserves the world, and you better give her that. " My father said, hugging me, then shaking Bray's hand.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

After we had the speeches, we wanted to do the first dance, Faith and I made our way to the dance floor, I placed my arms around her, pulling her close to me.

I leaned down and kissed her, as the song begins to play (Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran) it was one of Faith's favorite songs, and she said she wanted it for our first dance.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

We looked over to the wall behind the table, and saw there was pictures of us together, and apart, "I love that picture." I smiled, down at Faith, it was the first picture, she'd ever posted on her instagram, when it made us instagram official.

"So do I." Faith smiled.

 _So, honey, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
 _And the crowds don't remember my name_  
 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)_  
 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
 _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
 _Hoping that you'll understand_

"Why would they choose that photo?" Faith almost whined. "My parents are here.." Faith said, looking at the photo, she had posted on instagram, of us in bed together, my arms around her, and we were kissing.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine... I like it actually." I smiled, down at her.

 _That, baby, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _Thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

 _So, baby, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _But maybe we found love right where we are_  
 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
 _And we found love right where we are_

"I'm so happy ... you made this day perfect Bray." Faith smiled at me.

"I didn't plan it." I smiled at her.

"No, but you made it possible, and it was perfect, simply by you showing up.." Faith smiled, and leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you, my beauty.. more then anything in this world." I smiled, leaning back in to kiss her. "So it's safe to say, it's as good as you've always dreamed of?"

"Better, then I could of ever imagined, I never thought, I'd have such a perfect wedding, you made me feel, so special, and important." Faith smiled, I swear that smile spread ear to ear.

"Well, you are.. the most important thing in my life, you and our child.." I smiled, my hand reaching out to caress her face.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

It was time for the father daughter dance, My father and I headed to the dance floor, we smiled as we heard the song come on ( My Little Girl by Tim McGraw).

 _Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._  
 _Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._  
 _I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._  
 _You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

 _You're beautiful baby from the outside in._  
 _Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._  
 _Go on, take on this whole world._  
 _But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

We looked over to the wall again, with the pictures, I saw a picture of my father, holding me when I was a little girl. "Oh, look at you.. and all that hair daddy." I laughed, smiling up at him.

"I know, it's because you and your sister made me lose it." My father smiled, shaking his head.

 _When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._  
 _Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._  
 _Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._  
 _As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

 _You're beautiful baby from the outside in._  
 _Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._  
 _Go on, take on this whole world._  
 _But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

I saw another picture of my father showing me how to ride a bike. "I remember, after you let me go for the first time, and I feel.. I was so mad at you, because I hurt myself." I laughed slightly.

"Yes, I remember... you gave me the silent treatment, almost all the way home, until I stopped by the ice cream shop, to get you ice cream." My father laughed.

"Ice Cream makes everything better." I smiled.

 _Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._  
 _But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_  
 _that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._  
 _I know he'll say that he's in love._  
 _But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

 _You're beautiful baby from the outside in._  
 _Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._  
 _Go on, take on this whole world._  
 _But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

"I can't believe it, you are all grown up, married a baby on the way... where has the time gone?" My father shook his head, looking at the picture of me, before my first homecoming dance.

"I hope Bray and I, are half the parents, that you and mom were.. I just want so badly to be a good mom." I looked up at my dad.

"You'll do wonderful.. you are going to be great parents, ... don't worry my Angel.. you are going to be a wonderful mom, just you wait and see." My father smiled, and leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I opened the door, tossing our bags inside, and picking up Faith into my arms. "Bray." Faith giggled.

"We are doing this right, aren't we?" I smiled, and kissed her. Swinging it so she didn't' hit her head, as I carried her over the threshold. I carried her over to the bed, placing her down gently. "Oh, I've been waiting for this." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her, but she placed her hand in front of her face.

"Wait, I told you I have a surprise for you.." Faith squirmed out of my reach before I could grab her, she grabbed her bag and headed in the bathroom.

I growled when I heard the bathroom door lock, damn she was teasing me, she knows how bad I want her, the surprise could wait.

"So... Good Surprise?.. Or Bad?" I heard Faith call from the door, about 10 minutes later, I instantly became hard, as I saw Faith standing at the door, her hair completely let down, a pair of black high heels on, wearing a long silk robe, she untied it, and let it drop, as she saw me lick my lips, revealing a very Sexy Plunging Halter Neckline Lace Teddy, she turned around and I got a good look, at the back, that was a g-string.

I didn't say a word, I simply let out a growl, and took a few more steps, grapping her and carrying her to the bed.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

"I take you, you liked it." I smiled, over at Bray, still wrapped in each others arms, after the most amazing love making session, I say session, because when we were done, he was ready to go, two more times.

"What do you think?..." Bray rasped, against my neck.

"I told you.. you'd like it.." I smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "Was it worth the wait?" I raised a brow.

"Defiantly, ... more then worth the wait." Bray smirked. "But, if I have to wait for any more of your surprises you decide to give me, while we are married, skip them... I don't know how many more times, I'll be able to control myself... for so long." Bray added, leaning down to trail kisses down my neck, to my shoulders.

"Today.. and tonight were perfect Bray.. " I smiled at him. "Thank you.. you really made my dreams come true today."

"You don't have to thank me, that's my job.. I'm your husband, I told you.. anything you could possible want, or need.. it's yours, wither or not it's in my reach, I'll make sure you have it.." Bray leaned down and kissed me, my arms wrapped around his neck, adding more depth to the kiss, this day was perfect, my dream wedding, and now my dream wedding night, life couldn't get much better for me.

* * *

 **A/N- And the wedding went off without a hitch, Faith and Bray deserved something to go right for them, for once. What were your thoughts on the wedding?, did you enjoy it?, I'll admit, I kinda got a little teary eyed, writing the vows. Thank please leave a review, I'd love to hear the feedback, you all have.**


	55. Foolproof Plan?

_...The Next Week..._

 **-Monday Night Raw(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into the locker room, and smiled at my sister, who stood up and walked over, giving me a hug. "You have a good honeymoon?... I saw all the wonderful pictures you posted in Brazil, it looked so beautiful." Eden smiled.

"It is, I loved it.. we had such a wonderful time, the food was amazing, the views were amazing, everything was perfect... we had our own little bungalow, right on the beach, it was a private beach, so we didn't have to worry about a lot of other people around, it was so beautiful out there, we had our own dock, and boat, so of course we went out like every day, ... and the nightlife is great we were only about 20 minutes from the main land, so we didn't have to drive to far, to go out.. although I only got Bray to actually go out 2 nights, but it was better then nothing." I said, walking over to the bench, sitting my bag down, and then sitting down, my sister sitting next to me.

"It sounds wonderful, I'm glad you had such a good time..." Eden smiled.

"I hope Scout, wasn't too much trouble for you this weekend." I said as I started to search through my bag.

"No, he was great... mom and dad had him during the week, so he really had a good time... you know he loves dad.. and dad adores him, I don't know why dad wouldn't let us have a dog growing up?, he's so good with Scout." Eden shrugged.

"I don't know, I remember we would ask every year around Christmas, and our birthdays... but dad said we didn't have time for a dog... " I nodded. "I remember getting so mad at them.."

"Yeah, you didn't talk to dad for a week, one time... what were you like 12?" Eden laughed.

I shrugged. "I may have been a bit stubborn, at times." I admitted.

"At times?... you were the most stubborn kid ever, and mom and dad always let you have your way.." Eden stated. "It also helped that you were daddy's little girl.."

"Oh, you got away with just as much as I did... " I shook my head.

Eden shrugged, and shook her head, After we both finished, getting dressed, we had headed to the hair and make-up station, when we got back, Eden walked over to her locker, grabbing a piece of paper out of it. "Here is the schedule for today." Eden said, handing it over to me. "I haven't looked at it."

I looked down at the schedule, I shook my head. "I'm not doing this." I spat, turning it around so Eden could see, Dolph's name on the schedule, under my name. "He wasn't supposed to be on my list, ever again." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oh, we should go talk to creative, and see if we can switch someone around, I don't want to deal with him either, but JoJo isn't here tonight, so it will have to be me... I know they say all interviews are final, but I'm sure they will make an exception, especially since he wasn't supposed to be on there in the first place.." Eden shook her head, hooking arms with me, and walking over to the door, opening it for me, I walked out, followed by Eden.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Hallway)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, Luke and Erick on either side of me, I looked down the hall to see, Faith and Eden, walking towards us, neither one of them, looked very happy. Once they made it over to us, I stopped Faith, by taking her hand, she looked more then, unhappy, she looked down right pissed. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

"This." Faith shoved a piece of paper, in my face. I took it from her, and read it, it was the schedule for tonight's interviews.

I looked down at Faith's list, seeing The Uso's, Dean Ambrose, and oh hell no, Dolph Ziggler. "No, no way in hell... you aren't doing it." I spat, shaking my head.

"I went to creative, but they said it was final... I'm not doing it Bray, I don't want to be around him, Stephanie and Hunter aren't here, and I've tried, calling and texting them." Faith shook her head, I could tell this was upsetting her.

"I've even called Mark, who is in charge when they aren't around... and he's no answering his phone." Eden added.

"I can't deal with him... Bray.. I don't want to... he's never supposed to be on my list, ever again Stephanie said... so why would they put him on there?" Faith whined, and wrapped her arms around my midsection, burying her head in my chest. "I don't want to do it." Faith sighed, into my chest.

"You won't... you aren't doing it, I don't care what they say." I stated, my arms wrapping around her, giving her a kiss, on the top of her head. I heard Faith sniffle, and pull away, wiping her tears. "Don't cry.. there isn't any reason to cry." I said, reaching out to run my hand through her hair.

"I know, I just.." Faith sighed, and shook her head. "I'm just stressed, I was so happy when I showed up here today, and now this one thing, just ruined that... now I just feel, angry, nervous, and sad.." Faith sighed, shaking her head, looking up to me. "I don't know what's wrong with me Bray."

"Don't stress, just relax.. I'm going to take care of this, I promise..." I said, pulling her into my arms, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Faith sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Dr. Ashford, wasn't lying when he said my hormones were going to start running mad." Faith laughed, slightly. We'd just had our 12 week appointment, first thing this morning, before we hit the road, thankfully everything is good with our little one, and there was no more issues with the nurses, I know Faith was worried about that.

"You are pregnant.. it's apart of the pregnancy, it's to be expected.. don't be sorry about that." I said, giving her a small smile, before leaning in to give her a kiss. "Just relax, ... I don't want you to stress to much, it's not good for the baby.. "

"I will, I promise." Faith nodded, and smiled slightly.

We turned around when we saw Edward Koskey, head writer for Raw, walking down the hall. "Ed.. we need to talk." I said, once he made it over to us.

"I've already told Faith, the schedule, is final." Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm telling you.. she's not doing that damn interview." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's an interview, just do it.. it will last all of 60 seconds.. " Edward sighed. "Can we drop the childish attitude, and do your job."

Faith shook her head, and went to say something, put she put her hand over her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick." Faith ran down the hall, Eden following closely behind her.

I let out a growl, this was stressing Faith out, I noticed when she was stressed, her morning sickness, was worse, and now she was going to be sick, I wasn't going to have my wife stressed out, I wasn't going to allow him to put any stress on my child either, when Faith's stressed, then it isn't good for our child. "Listen, this is stressing out my wife, after everything that son of a bitch has done... she doesn't want to be around him, and I don't want him around her either... I don't care who you tell, Faith isn't interviewing him, you can either drop it, or let Eden interview him, and have them switch, I don't really care.. but Faith isn't doing it, my wife is pregnant, and this is stressing her out, our doctor, doesn't want Faith stressed out, so guess what.. I'm putting an end to it.. " I stated, very matter of fact like. "Now, you can run and tell whoever you want that.. and if they have a problem with it, tell them to come find me... but all of you stay the hell away from my wife, if any more stress is added to her because of you guys, I swear... you all will be sorry." I growled.

"Are you threating me?" Edward raised a brow.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise.." I spat.

Edward shook his head "I'll be telling Stephanie and Hunter about this little run in." He stated.

"Good, and they will tell you, Dolph Ziggler, is never supposed to be on my wife's list of interviews.. " I stated, with a shrug.

Edward shook his head, and walked off.

After a few minutes Faith walked back down the hall, Eden no longer with her. "Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, false alarm." Faith smiled, and wrapped her arms around my midsection. "What did he say?" Faith looked up at me, biting her lip.

"It doesn't matter what he said... I told him you weren't doing it, end of story.." I stated. "I also told him, to make sure he, and everyone else in creative stay away from you, I'm not having them adding any more stress to you, I won't allow it." I said, running my hand through her hair, as she laid her head on my chest.

Faith looked back up at me. "I Love You." Faith smiled, and leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you too." I smiled, and leaned back down to capture her lips.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked back into the diva's locker room, I saw Eden talking to Renee Young. "Hey, I worked it out.. Renee said she'd interview Dolph, now I don't have to deal with him either." Eden said, turning around to face me.

"Good." I nodded, letting out a sigh.

"Stop stressing, Bray took care of it.. obviously, because Edward came up to me and told me to let you know, you were off the hook, you didn't have to interview him tonight.." Eden stated.

"Why didn't he just tell me himself?" I shook my head.

"Because Bray threatened him." Renee interjected.

"What?" I raised a brow, walking closer to the two ladies.

"I over heard, Bray and Edward, Bray told him to stay the hell away from you, not to stress you out any more." Renee nodded.

"Oh boy, that's not going to be good.. he's going to get into trouble." I shook my head.

"Obviously, Edward isn't as dumb as we thought... he knew enough to stay the hell away from you, when Bray warned him.." Eden laughed.

I nodded. "Yeah.. I guess." I sighed, and turned to Renee. "Thanks for taking the interview... I know it was supposed to be your night off."

"No biggie... I understand, why both of you wouldn't want anything to do with Ziggler, to be honest, everyone is starting to get rather annoyed with him... he's turning out to be a pretty big D-Bag." Renee nodded.

I laughed and nodded. "That's the truth."

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Main Area)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was waiting for my match, Braun, Erick, and Luke all with me, I looked over and sighed when I saw, none other then, Mr. Mark Carrano walking towards me. "Hello, what can I do for you?" I crossed my arms over my chest, once Mark made it, directly in front of me.

"I hear, you've been threating a member of creative." Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "Is it true?, did you threaten Edward?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't call it a threat, it was more like a promise." I shrugged.

"What makes you think it's okay to threaten a member of this company?" Mark scolded.

"It may not of been okay, to threaten him.. but he threatened, the well being of my unborn child, so I had no choice, I told him Faith isn't supposed to be interviewing him in the first place, but he wouldn't listen, he was stressing my wife out, she doesn't need the stress, and, telling my wife to drop her childish attitude, wasn't sitting to well with me either, he's lucky all I did was threaten him, after speaking to my wife like that." I said, I don't care what kind of trouble I get into, when it comes to Faith, I'll do whatever I have to do, to make sure, Faith isn't disrespected, or stressed out.

"I understand that.. listen, Faith isn't going to be interviewing him, there was a mix up, he didn't know, but he knows now.. there will be no more talk of this interview now, just please don't threaten creative staff, or any staff please... now I'm sorry if this caused any undue stress to Faith, it won't happen again." Mark said.

"I hope it doesn't.." I nodded.

Mark sighed, and then walked off, a few minutes later I smiled when I saw Faith walking down the hall, it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, I smiled and kissed her once she made it too me. "You look a lot happier." I smiled.

"I am, I guess Edward said to forget about the interview, and Renee is taking over for the Dolph interview, that way Eden doesn't have to deal with him either." Faith smiled, interlacing her fingers with mine. "I guess, he told Eden because he was too scared to come near me... because it seems someone, threatened him.." Faith raised a brow.

"It worked didn't it?, he stayed the hell away from you.." I shrugged.

"What if you get in trouble, you know threatening other is frowned upon." Faith said, her tone almost as if she was scolding me.

"It won't, I've already spoke with Mark, and he's made sure, Edward knows, you won't be interviewing Dolph, tonight or ever... and he just told me not to threaten anyone else.. so I didn't get in trouble, so don't worry." I stated.

"You won't be threatening anyone else, will you?" Faith raised a brow.

"I'm not making any promises, when it comes to you and our child... I'll do whatever I have to, go through anyone I have to, to make sure you are safe.. so I'll do my best not to, but I'm not going to promise you anything, because I wouldn't want to break a promise, I haven't yet.. why start now." I said, using her hand that was still interlocked with mine, to pull her even closer to me, allowing me to place a kiss to the top of her head.

Faith smiled and shook her head. "Well, at least it's all taken care of now... hopefully there isn't a need for you to threaten anyone else." Faith nodded, letting go of my hand, to wrap her arms around my midsection. "I'm still so embarrassed about earlier.. I can't believe I let that make me cry, I felt like such a baby."

"You are pregnant, you had a bit of a mood swing, no big deal." I shrugged.

"I know, I just hope I don't end up like my mom, she said when she was pregnant, with me... she was an emotional wreck.. she cried because, my father baked her cookies and didn't burn them, like she thought he would, or the time she kicked my dad out of the bed room for 2 days because he laughed at her, when she had tried to get up off the couch, but she was to big and couldn't get off by her self, even after she was done being angry she still didn't let him back in the bedroom." Faith laughed. "I sure hope I don't get like that, but I doubt I'd kick you out of the bedroom.. I enjoy sleeping in your arms too much." Faith smiled.

"Oh, I certainly hope you never do, but.. you know, I'd find a way back into the room, I just so happen to like having you in my arms just as much you enjoy sleeping in my arms." I nodded.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Around The Corner)-**

 _*Dolph's POV*_

I looked around the corner, listening to Bray and Faith chatting, I shook my head, what does she see in him, I just don't understand. It makes me sick as hell, to see them always all over each other, he's rubbing it in my face, he shouldn't be with her, she looks so much better with me, I heard someone behind me, and turned to see my best friend, Zack Ryder. "Hey bro." Zack smiled. "What's up?" He questioned.

"Nothing, just thinking." I shrugged.

"About what?" Zack raised a brow.

"My plan.." I admitted.

"Plan?" Zack raised a brow, looking a bit worried. "Not another plan, come on man."

"Yes, this one is going to work... it's got too, just you wait and see, tonight I set it in motion, and before long, I'll have everything I've ever wanted." I smirked, peaking around the corner, in time to see Faith giving Bray a kiss, before walking off, with The Uso's, I assume to do an interview, before their match. I turned back to Zack, who was looking at me, with an almost disappointed look. "Don't start man.. just don't, be a good best friend, and support me."

"I am man, just don't do anything that's going to get you hurt.. or killed... when it comes to Bray Wyatt.. I don't put anything past him." Zack sighed, shaking his head as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry.. I can handle myself." I shrugged, I saw Zack's girlfriend Emma, and my girl Faith(Maria), walking towards us, once they reached us, Emma gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and Faith(Maria), gave me a kiss. "Hey, I told you to wear your hair straight.." I sighed.

"I know, I am.. Emma's going to take me to the locker room, and straighten my hair.." Faith(Maria), nodded. "I'm sorry, my straightener is broke, I've got to get a new one, so Emma is letting me use hers, she has the same one I had, before it broke. "

"Fine, just get it done." I sighed, giving her a peck on the lips. "I've got to go babe, I'll see you in a bit." I said, and nudged Zack, who walked off with me, leaving Emma and Faith(Maria) behind us. It was time to put my final plan in motion, this was going to work, it had to, there was no way it couldn't. This was a foolproof plan if this didn't work, nothing would.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, seems Dolph's got another plan, will this be what finally pushes Bray over the edge?, What are your thoughts on this chapter?, I'd love to hear your feedback, so please leave a review. BTW On The Run, will be back I'm almost finished with the chapter, I had it finished but my computer crashed and I lost it, so I had to re write the chapter.**


	56. Dolph's Plan!

_...A Month Later..._

 **-Bray and Faith's Hotel Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked out of the rest room, after changing into some yoga pants, and a tank top. Bray and I had a pretty good time at Raw, no Dolph, no fake Faith, they hadn't been around in a month, I was happy, it was so stress free, I couldn't be happier, I was 16 weeks along and starting to show, barely but when I was wearing a skin tight shirt, or when I went jogging in my sports bra you could tell. I noticed Bray was a bit off, I noticed this after we left the bar, we went to the hotel bar, Bray had a drink and I had a soda, Bray started feeling off, like he was a bit dizzy, and I thought maybe he was coming down with something, and shouldn't be drinking so we left the bar and went up to the room. "Still not feeling any better?" I questioned walking over to the bed, sitting down on the side of the bed, next to him.

"No, I think I just need to sleep it off, ... I'll be better in the morning." Bray said, shaking his head. "My head is killing me."

"Here, let me see if I have anything for your head." I said, standing up walking over to my bag, looking through it to see if I had any Tylenol, I shook my head, I didn't see any. "Let me go grab some from the store, I won't be too long." I said, walking back over to Bray.

"I'll be fine, just relax.." Bray shook his head, I felt his head, and his head was hot, and he was sweating.

"No, you need something.. you probably have a fever... I'll be back in a few minutes." I stated, standing up, pulling the covers over him, then walking over grabbing my purse and phone, and walking out the door.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, as I laid back, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, I felt fine at the arena, now I feel like crap. It had been awhile, when I heard a knock on the door, Faith probably forgot her key. I stood up, feeling a wave of dizziness hit me, I shook it off, and started walking to the door, I opened the door, and noticed everything was blurry, I couldn't get a good look at who it was. "Faith?" I shook my head, stepping back, I saw the outline of a woman, her hair was like Faith's, it had to be her.

"Yes silly." She giggled, walking in, placing her hand on my chest, back me up, shutting the door, wrapping her arms around my neck, she starts kissing down my neck. "I need you.." She rasped against my lips.

"Faith.." I shook my head, trying to pry her off me. "What's?.. gotten.." Faith jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Shhh.. I want you, let's fuck." She whispered.

I was taken back, Faith doesn't talk like this, she doesn't speak about our love making like that, I stumbled back on the bed, Faith landing on top of me, I could make out her taking her shirt off. "Faith.." I groaned as she leaned down, nibbling on my neck, something was off about this, I couldn't place my finger on it, but something wasn't right. "Wait... " I tired to push her back.

"Just relax, Bray... I want to fuck.." Faith scoots down a bit, her hands reaching for my pants, I place my hand over hers. "Come on, stop pushing me away, don't you want to fuck me?" She purred in my ear.

"What's gotten into you?" I shook my head, pushing her back, this wasn't like Faith, she wasn't like this, she didn't talk like this, she didn't act like this. "Did you bring the Tylenol?... my head is pounding." I groaned.

"Tylenol?.. come on, don't worry about your head, and let me give you some." She rasped against my neck. "Let me, suck you off.. and take all the pain away."

"Faith." I shook my head, gently getting her off of me, sitting up, everything was wrong with this, it wasn't right.

"Come on, I've taken on more then one hot guy at a time, I can make you feel so much better." She said bluntly.

"Whoa, you aren't Faith.." I jumped off the bed. "Who the hell are you?" I growled, Faith never did anything like that, then it hit me, it was Maria, the knock-off. "Maria?."

"No.. no it's Faith, your wife.. come on stop acting crazy." Maria sighed.

"No, you aren't Faith.. what did you do to me?, did you do something?, is that why I'm feeling so weird?" I growled.

"No, I'm Faith.. Bray come on let's have sex and forget all about this." She stepped closer to me, and I shoved her away.

"No you aren't Faith... Faith and I don't have SEX, we make love... and my wife doesn't speak about it like that, she doesn't say let's fuck.." I growled, and looked over to the clock, and realized it'd been almost 3 hours, how did I not realize It'd been so long, Faith should of been back by now. "Where is my wife?, she's been gone for 3 hours." I growled.

"I'm right here.." Maria tried.

"No you aren't." I grabbed her by the throat. "Where is my WIFE.." I growled.

"I-I... don't know.. he has her." Maria finally admitted.

"WHO?.." I growled. "Who has my wife.." It then hit me, Dolph he had her, he had my wife. "That son of a bitch, where does he have my wife?" I growled, it must of been the anger, because I started to come out of it, and noticed the woman in front of me, did look a lot more like my wife, then Maria had before, she'd had surgery to look more like Faith, she could almost pass as Faith, except, she still had some swelling around the face, and I could see, the marks that were still healing around her nose, and ears.

"Please, don't hurt me.. I'll tell you everything." Maria finally spoke, she told me how Dolph made her have surgery to look more like Faith, she'd had her nose done, and even had her ears fixed to look more like Faith. Then he had me dosed with a drug so I'd be out of it, when he took Faith. Maria was going to take Faith's place, and pretend she had a miscarriage, they even had some fake paper work, from a hospital. Then Dolph was going to leave the WWE, and keep Faith with him, and live happily ever after, with my wife.

I called my boys, and they showed up within minutes. I opened the door, and told them what was going on. I then looked to Maria. "Where does he have my wife?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you." Maria shook her head.

"My wife, she's pregnant, she doesn't need the stress.." I sighed. "Please just tell me where she is... I won't go to the cops, you won't get in trouble for this, just please ... tell me where my wife is."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, he's probably already killed your baby, he said he doesn't want to raise your baby.. he's going to give her, a kid of his own." Maria stated.

My eyes grew wide, I'd kill that son of a bitch, if he harms my wife or child. "Tell me where she is damn it." I grabbed her around the throat. "I swear I've never harmed a woman in my life, but I'll change that right now, and I'll kill you if you don't tell me where my wife is." I yelled in her face.

"Fine." She cried. "I'll tell you."

* * *

 **-Dolph's Cabin-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I shook my head, as I woke up, my head was killing me, I remembered walking down the hall, when I ran into Dolph, I tried to move past him, but he followed me, I started to head down the stairs, but Dolph was to fast and grabbed me, slamming my head into the wall, knocking me out cold.

I ran my hand over, the knot on my head, wincing in pain, I looked around and noticed I was in a room, I didn't know where I was, I climbed off the bed, looking around, I saw outside the window, we were in the middle of nowhere, at least that's what it looks like. I walked over to the door, and tried it, of course it was locked.

I stepped back, when I heard the door handle jiggle. I looked up to see Dolph walk in the door, holding a tray of food. "Morning sleepy head." Dolph said, he was strangely chipper.

"What are you doing?" I shook my head, stepping back.

Dolph sighed and put the tray of food down. "What do you think?... I'm bringing my girl food." Dolph shook his head.

"Dolph, please let me go.. I've got an appointment coming up, I've got to take care of my baby." I said, placing my hand over my slightly rounded belly. "Let me go back to Bray , please."

"No, I'm not.. Bray doesn't want you any more any way.." Dolph turned his phone to face me, I saw what looked like a hidden camera, it was pointed towards the bed, I saw Bray with a woman on top of him. I shook my head, something wasn't right, Bray didn't look normal, I looked at him, he looked like he was trying to push her off of him, something wasn't right about him, then it hit me, that was Maria, she was pretending to be me, but Bray must know something isn't right, that's why he's pushing her away. "See, he has her now.. he doesn't need you .. so you're mine now." Dolph smirked.

"Please, I've got to take care of my baby.. please just let me go." I said, shaking my head, I knew Dolph was up to something, now I know what he needed Maria for, he was going to use her, to try and fool Bray, so he could have me, but it wasn't working, at least I hope not.

"About that, I'm not going to be able to handle my woman, being knocked up by another man... so we are going to have to take care of that." Dolph said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I bit my lip.

"I've gotten in touch with someone, who can take care of that... he's going to be here tomorrow, to get rid of that creature, you have in you." Dolph shook his head. "Here, you need to eat.. "

"No, no... I'm not getting rid of my baby." I shook my head, there is no way in hell, I'm letting someone take my baby from me, I'll do whatever I have to do, to protect my baby.

"But yes you are." Dolph nodded. "You are with me now, you are mine... we are going to start a family , so we have to get rid of that baby you are carrying."

I shook my head, something wasn't right with him, he's crazy, I had to figure out a way to get him to leave my baby alone, then I came up with a plan. "No, please Dolph... don't hurt my baby, we can be together, we can.. we don't have to hurt this baby."

Dolph looked shocked, as if he wasn't expecting me to want to be with him, I of course didn't but I knew it was my only way to possibly get Dolph to trust me, and not hurt my baby. "What?"

"You told me once, that ... you'd be a better father for this baby, then Bray right?.. don't you still believe that?" I bit my lip, stepping closer to him.

"Of course, I'm going to be a great father to our children." Dolph nodded.

"Then be this baby's father, ... you aren't a monster, only a monster would harm a child.." I said, walking closer to him still, I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I had to. "Please, be the father this baby deserves... be the kind of man I deserve, ." I said, running my hand up his chest, placing an arm around his neck.

Dolph licked his lips, and put his arm around me. "Maybe you should do a little convincing." Dolph said lowering his lips, inches from mine.

"I'm sure, I can come up with something." I said, putting my other arm around his neck, and placing my lips, directly on his. Dolph's arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me against his body. I did all I could from throwing up, as his hands started to roam my body, I felt disgusting, how could I let this man put his hands on me, put his hands all over my body, I felt like I was betraying my husband, the man I love. This is the only way I can protect my baby, then I'll do it, I'll do whatever I have to do, to protect my baby.

"I'm not making any promises, ... but I'll think about it." Dolph nodded, pulling away from the kiss, his hands still planted on my ass. "You eat your food, I've got some things to take care of." Dolph leaned in, and kissed me, biting my lip, as he pulls away.

I swiped my tongue across my lip, where he had bit down, he'd drawn a bit of blood, I shook my head, and gave him a small smile. I watched him walk out the door, and lock it behind him. I sighed, and walked over to the bed, climbing on. I placed my hand over my stomach rubbing it slightly. "Oh, god.. I'm going to do whatever I have to do, little one.. I'm going to protect you, I promise, mommy's going to protect you, no matter what." I said, god I've got to figure out a way to get out of this, I can't let Dolph hurt my baby, I just can't let it happen. As horrible as I feel for letting Dolph kiss me, and touch me, I know I have to, it's the only way I can protect mine, and Bray's child, I just hope Bray will forgive me.

* * *

 **-On The Road-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, as I looked out the window, she'd told us, where Dolph was keeping Faith, I just hoped I made it in time, before he hurts Faith, or our child. I don't think I'd ever felt scared, really scared in my life, but right now, I was scared, my wife and unborn child were alone, with a crazy man.

"Come on, drive faster." I growled to Luke, who was driving.

"I'm going 15 over the speed limit." Luke sighed.

"I don't care, we have to get to Faith." I sighed, shaking my head, I looked down at my phone, looking at the picture I had on my screen, of Faith, I had to get to Faith in time, before he did something to hurt Faith, or our child. I swear I'll kill Dolph if he harms either one of them, I'll kill him with my bare hands.

* * *

 **A/N- So, what are your thoughts on this chapter?, Dolph is crazy, do you think Bray will make it in time to save Faith and the baby both?, I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter as a whole. Please don't forget to review.**


	57. Full Baby Mode!

**-Dolph's Cabin-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sat on the bed, my hand over my stomach, I heard the door start to rattle, and I knew it was Dolph, he was coming back to do god knows what to me. I sighed, shaking my head as Dolph opened the door, walking in, he shut it behind him. "Hello, ... you didn't eat very much." Dolph said, looking over at the food tray, seeing I only took a few bites of the sandwich.

"I'm not very hungry." I said softly, moving back when he walked over to me, sitting next to me, on the edge of the bed.

"Don't do this... you don't have to be scared of my Faith, I'm trying to be nice babe." Dolph said, reaching out to caress my face. "Don't push me away Faith, don't do it." Dolph warned.

"How can I not Dolph?, you told me you are going to kill my baby, how can I be nice?, how can I not push you away?" I shook my head, using my arms to cover my stomach, shielding it from him.

"But, what am I supposed to do with a child that's not mine?.." Dolph spat.

"But this baby is mine." I cried, shaking my head, I looked down. "This is my baby, I love this baby, I can't let anything happen to this baby."

"Because it's Bray's?" Dolph snarled.

"No because it's mine, it's growing inside me, I feel this baby moving inside me, ... you don't understand what it feels like to have a little baby, and innocent, little child growing inside you.. you don't know what it's like to feel this child moving, this is my baby Dolph, I love this child... more then my own life.. I'd love this child, no matter who the father was." I spat, moving away more, when he scooted towards me.

"Don't worry.. I'll give you another child, I'll make it up to you.." Dolph said, grabbing my arm, before I could get off the bed, and away from him.

"Please, please don't hurt my baby.. I'll do whatever you want, just please.. don't hurt my baby." I cried, tears filling my eyes.

"Anything?" Dolph smirked.

"Please, I swear.. I'll do anything, just don't hurt my baby." I nodded.

"Don't fight me." Dolph spat.

"Fight you?.. fight you when what?" I bit my lip, hoping he didn't mean what I thought he did.

"I want you, ... I'll think about not hurting your child, if you let me have you.." Dolph pulled me towards him, his hands going to the edge of my shirt. "It won't be so bad.. you'll enjoy it, I promise." Dolph took my shirt, over my head, throwing it to the side.

I laid back when Dolph pushed on my chest, I closed my eyes, holding them tightly shut, as he started to kiss my neck, trailing from my neck, down to my shoulders. It didn't matter how tightly I had my eyes shut, it didn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks, as he started to pull my pants off my body, throwing them to the side next to my shirt.

"I'm going to enjoy this.." Dolph leaned down to kiss me. "Look at me, I want you to see this, I want to look into your eyes, when I finally make you mine, when I take you, I want to see the look in your eyes when you finally let go, and call my name."

I forced my eyes open, and choked back a whimper as he goes for my panties. I breathed a sigh of relief, when I hear a knock on the door.

I heard Dolph curse, whoever was at the door, as he climbed off the bed. "You, wait here.. I won't be long." Dolph turned and started for the door. "Don't think about moving.. " Dolph added, before walking out the door, shutting it.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

 _*Dolph's POV*_

"I was so damn close woman." I growled at Maria, as she stood in front of me.

"Sorry, I needed some more things, if I want to keep making Bray think I'm Faith." Maria sighed, shaking her head.

"Get what you need, and go.. I'm finally going to have Faith, I'm finally going to get my hands on her, her entire body.. is finally going to be mine." I smirked, just thinking about it, made me extremely hard, I couldn't wait to finally have her, all to myself.

"I will, are you sure this is going to work?.." Maria sighed.

"Yes it's going to work... don't worry." I shook my head.

"But what if it doesn't?... what if we get caught?" Maria sighed, I could tell she was really worried about this.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I heard the window rattling and I looked over, I saw Bray in the window. I shot off the bed, running over to the window, it took a few seconds to get the lock unlatched. I opened the window and Bray climbed in, his arms wrapping around me tightly. "Bray." I cried once his arms were around me, it felt so good to be in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Bray pulled away, his hand reaching out to cup my cheek.

"Yes... please get me out of here." I cried. "He's going to hurt our baby, we have to get out of here." I pleaded.

"Get dressed, quickly." Bray stated, looking behind him seeing Luke and Erick outside the window. "Turn around." Bray growled, at the two men.

I quickly grabbed my pants and shirt, throwing them on, I looked over and saw my flats next to the door, and slipped them on. I turned back to Bray, who pulled me into a kiss quickly, before ushering me to the window. "Be careful with her." Bray growled, at Luke who was helping me out the window.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

 _*Dolph's POV*_

"Just go, I've got to get back to Faith.. before she has second thoughts, she actually thinks I'm going to let her keep that bastard she's carrying." I laughed, to myself. "I'll call and check to see how it's going later."

"Umm, okay... but don't you think it's a little wrong to kill a baby?" Maria shook her head.

"I'm not raising that loser's child." I growled.

"But it's not the child's fault, that Bray's it's father." Maria sighed.

"I don't care.. tomorrow, I've got someone coming who can get ride of that baby.. and then I'll give Faith a child, and I'll be the father." I stated, walking back over to the door opening it, I peered in, and saw Faith was gone, and the window was open. "Son of a bitch." I growled.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I got Faith to the car, and looked her over. "Thank god I got to you." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"I was so scared, he said he was going to hurt our baby, he was going to kill our child." Faith shook her head, holding on to me tightly.

"I won't let him, let's get you in the car... " I said, opening the door, I heard a yell coming from the cabin, and saw Dolph running out towards us. "Get in, and stay in.." I said sternly, getting Faith inside the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Bring her back." Dolph yelled as he was running for us.

"She's not yours." I growled. "She's coming home with me." I spat.

"She belongs with me, I'll let you have this Faith.." Dolph said, grabbing Maria shoving her towards me. "You'll never know the difference."

"Yes I will, I did obviously... she's nothing like my wife, do you think I'm going to let you have my wife?, and harm my child?" I growled, stepping towards him.

"I should of killed that bastard the second I got Faith here, but I wanted to be safe about it, if I would of followed my gut... That little bastard of yours wouldn't be here now would it?" Dolph spat.

I lunched at him, throwing fist after fist down at him. "I'll kill you, before I let you hurt my child." I spat, fists flying down at him.

Luke and Erick, pull me off while Braun steps out of the his SUV.

Dolph stumbled back and pulled something out of his jeans, I backed up slightly when I saw he had a gun. "You four back up, do it.. or I'll kill you all." Dolph snarled, pointing the gun at us.

I nodded, putting my hands up, and starting backing up towards the car.

"Away from the car, ... stay away from the car." Dolph yelled.

We started moving the other way, I didn't like how he was going for the car, I had to figure out something, I couldn't let him get to my wife.

Dolph opened the door, and went to grab Faith, his gun still pointed at us. I heard a yell, it sounded like Dolph, he stumbled back and I saw Faith climb out of the car, she had blood all over her, I ran over for her, while Luke and Erick grabbed Dolph, and the gun.

I reached Faith, and took the pocket knife she had in her hand, and let it fall to the ground, I looked her over. "Are you hurt?" I questioned, my eyes scanning her.

"No, no.. he is.." Faith shook her head, she started crying and I pulled her into my arms.

I turned just enough to see Dolph, he had blood all over his face, she must of gotten him pretty good, in his face. Serves him right, he's all about his looks, he's not going to be so pretty anymore, he's going to have him a pretty good scare over his face, just what he deserves.

"It's okay.. he's going to be fine." I said, running my hand through her hair.

We heard the sirens, and could see the lights coming down the road. "Oh, god.. am I going to get in trouble for that?" Faith pulled away, and looked up at me.

"No, you were protecting, yourself... and our child, the mad man had a gun." I shook my head, leaning in to kiss her softly.

After the police finally got to us, they got Dolph, into an ambulance, he was going to need stiches, The police wanted to speak to Faith, who of course was worried, she was going to be in trouble for what she did to Dolph, but after hearing the whole story, and Maria backing it up, spilling the whole story, of the kidnapping and everything, they decided, she was defending herself, and they said they don't see any need to bring charges. I wanted to kill that son of a bitch, but I couldn't, I had to make sure I was around for Faith and our child, he didn't get the chance, to hurt Faith or our child, and that's what matters right now, he's going to be in prison for what he's done, he's not going to be coming around my wife, or child, ever again.

* * *

 **-The Hospital-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Bray wouldn't take no for an answer, he wanted me to get checked out, to make sure everything is okay with our little one. I was in the room, the nurse had just taken my vitals, and said the doctor would be in, before long to check me out.

I sighed and looked over to Bray, who had pulled up a chair, next to me. "I'm fine Bray, I really didn't need to come here." I sighed, shaking my head.

Bray took my hand and shook his head. "I'm not taking any chances, you know that already." Bray stated.

"I know." I sighed, and pulled Bray's hand up closer to me, Bray stood slightly and leaned over to kiss me. "I love you Bray." I said softly.

"I love you too, more then anything." Bray said, softly leaning over to kiss me once again, Bray looked over and sat down, when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Wyatt." The doctor smiled, walking in, a nurse pushing an ultrasound machine. "We want to take a look at your little one, and make sure everything is okay with it..."

I nodded and smiled, as I pushed the gown up over my stomach, the doctor put some gel on my stomach and started the ultrasound. "The heart rate is right on, very strong heartbeat.. just what we want to hear.." the doctor smiled.

Bray squeezed my hand, and smiled down at me.

"Size is perfect for 16 weeks, everything looks spot on, ... " The doctor smiled over at us. "Would you like to know, what the sex of your child is?" The doctor looked to us.

I looked up at Bray. "What do you say?" I bit my lip.

"I say we find out." Bray smiled.

"Let's do it." I smiled over at the doctor.

"If you will look right here." The doctor pointed to the screen. "You will see, we have female parts, you are having a girl... congratulations." The doctor smiled.

I looked up at Bray, I couldn't read what he was thinking, Bray just leaned down and kissed me.

The doctor cleaned off my stomach, and I pushed my gown down. The doctor pushed the machine back. "Okay, well everything looks wonderful ... but we would like to keep you over night." The doctor stated.

"But, you said everything was fine with the baby." I said, biting my lip as I looked up at him.

"The baby looks fine, we are worried about you mom, your blood presser is high, your heart rate is through the roof, I want us to be able to keep an eye on that over night, I hear you've had a rough ordeal, and I'm sure it's the stress of the ordeal, but I'd still like you to stay over night, better safe then sorry you know." The doctor stated.

"She'll stay.." Bray nodded.

"Yeah, I will." I said, nodding letting out a sigh.

* * *

 **-Faith's Hospital Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into the room, after they had got Faith all situated. I walked over to her, and gave her a kiss. "I told you, it was a good idea." I said, looking down at the monitor, they had on her stomach. "They are monitoring you and our child."

"Our, daughter." Faith nodded, rubbing the side of her stomach, smiling slightly.

"Yes, our daughter." I nodded, it was still sinking in, I was going to have a little girl, Faith and I were going to be the parents, of a beautiful little girl.

"How are you feeling about that?" Faith raised a brow, biting her lip.

"It's still sinking in, ... we are going to have a little girl, I'll be investing in a gun, that's for sure." I nodded.

Faith laughed and shook her head. "I don't think there is a need for a gun." Faith said, patting my hand.

"I'm going to have a daughter, ... you know our little girl, is going to look like you.. I'm going to be chasing off boy's left and right." I shook my head.

"Oh, I bet she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger." Faith smiled. "I can already see it."

"Just like her mother." I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. "We had been thinking of names for boy's... we didn't even start to think about girl names."

"I know, I thought for sure, it'd be a boy.." Faith laughed.

"Well, it's not.. this is our little girl." I smiled, placing my hand on the side of her stomach, I couldn't get to it, very well.. as she's hooked up to a monitor, that is monitoring our daughters heartbeat.

"I have a feeling, I'm going to have a daddy's girl, on my hands." Faith laughed.

"I've got no problem with that." I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her, this has been a horrible day, but finding out, we are having a little girl, it makes everything so much better.

"I'm glad our day, ended a lot better then it started." Faith smiled, taking my hand, I looked over to her, and smiled. I could tell Faith was thinking about something.

"What is it Faith?" I questioned.

"I was just think about something.. I need to tell you something, about what happened." Faith bit her lip.

I sighed, I didn't even want to think about anything that could of happened back there. "Don't worry about it, Faith... let's just forget about it, please." I sighed, shaking my head.

"But, I want to tell you... I need to tell you, I don't want to keep anything from you." Faith sighed.

"I could tell what he was going to do, he was going to force himself on you." I shook my head.

"I was going to let him." Faith said, biting her lip as she looked up at me.

"What?" I said, almost in a growl.

"He said if I didn't fight him, he'd think about no hurting our baby... I thought it was the only way to protect our child, I swear... I'd of never let him touch me, in any way if it wasn't for the fact I was protecting our baby..." Faith said, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, please don't hate me" Faith's voice cracked.

A part of me was angry, but then I had to remind myself, that Faith was doing her job as a mother, and protecting our child, now we know she was protecting our daughter. I sighed and pulled Faith into my arms. "It's okay, I understand.. you were protecting our child.. I could never hate you for that, or anything else." I said, and kiss the top of her head. "Listen let's forget about that, it's over now.. we have good news, we are having a little girl, let's forget about all the bad that's happened today, at least for now.. and just enjoy this news." I suggested.

"You're right, we've had some wonderful news... we should just enjoy it, for now... before we have to explain to everyone, what happened." Faith nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will have a lot of questions from everyone." I nodded, and sighed. "But we will worry about that tomorrow, tonight I want you to focus, on resting and staying stress free."

"Yes, and once all that is behind us,.. we can go into full baby mode." Faith smiled.

* * *

 **A/N- So, finally Dolph is out of the picture, he's going to pay, and Faith got a parting shot of sorts. Now that Dolph is out of the picture, hopefully that means smooth sailing for Bray and Faith, fingers crossed . Good end to a bad day, they are having a girl yay!, I think Bray is going to be an adorable father, I think Faith and Bray's daughter is totally going to have her daddy wrapped around her little finger, just like Faith said. So what are your thoughts?, please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback!**


	58. Our Little Grace!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-Faith's Hospital Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I'd drifted off to sleep, finally they'd been in every 2 hours, to check vitals, and Faith hadn't slept very well, I heard the door open, and sighed, thinking it was the nurses coming in to do vitals. I opened my eyes, and saw it in fact wasn't the nurses, it was Eden and Cody. I sat up in my chair, and leaned over, rubbing Faith's back, waking her up. "Not already." Faith sighed, probably thinking it was the nurses, also.

"It's Eden and Cody." I said, standing up, Faith rolling over slightly to see Eden and Cody at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Faith raised a brow. "You didn't tell them did you?" Faith looked back at me, and I shook my head no, I have no idea, how they know Faith is here.

"No, we found out from the news, they were saying Dolph was arrested, and you and Bray had something to do with it, ... what happened?" Eden questioned, walking towards the bed.

"Dolph, completely lost it... I knew the fact that he hadn't been around, was to good to be true." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"What did he do?" Cody raised a brow.

"He had Maria get surgery, to make her look more like me... and he drugged Bray, so he'd be able to kidnap me.. he followed me down the hall, I tried to get away, down the stairs, but he caught up to me, and smashed my head into the wall, and knocked me out... when I woke up, I was in a cabin, and Dolph was there, he was telling me how he was going to get rid of my baby, so he could give me one of his own, ... luckily before anything could happen, Bray showed up, and saved me." Faith looked up to me, and smiled.

"Yeah, I got Maria to tell me and the boys where she was, and we called the police on the way there, Maria distracted him, so I could get to Faith.. we ended up fighting, and Dolph pulled a gun out, and tried to get Faith, but she ended up slashing his face, and we were able to get control of the situation, ..." I stated, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting my arm around Faith's waist.

"Oh my god, the baby.. is the baby okay?" Eden questioned.

"Yes, she's fine.. she's just perfect." Faith smiled, gently rubbing her stomach, that was finally free, of the monitors, they had taken them off about 5 am.

"She?" Eden raised a brow.

"Oh, yeah... we found out last night, ... we are having a little girl." Faith said, with a smile that could of lit the dimmest of rooms, I could tell she was really happy about us having a little girl.

"Oh my goodness... congratulations, mom and dad are going to be so happy ... another little girl in the family, mom is going to spoil the hell out of this little girl." Eden smiled.

"Oh I know, ... I can tell, she's been bugging me about when we are finding out, she's dying to go shopping for the baby." Faith laughed.

"Well, she'll be ecstatic to find out, just don't let her get those god awful dresses she used to try to make us wear." Eden laughed.

Faith laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't torture our poor child." Faith looked up at me, and I smiled down at her.

I shook my head, and leaned in to kiss the top of her head.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

After my sister and Cody left, I sat on the bed, waiting for the doctor to come in and release me, I was so ready to get out of the hospital, to be honest I didn't sleep to well, the nurses were in and out every 2 hours on the dot. Then there was the fact that I couldn't get comfortable, the hospital bed was rather small, so Bray couldn't cuddle with me, I don't like not having his arms around me. I scoot up and look over to Bray. "Come up here." I pat the spot behind me.

"I don't know about that." Bray shook his head.

"Come on, please... I want to be close to you." I whined, smirking when Bray sighed, and stood up, climbing on the bed, behind me, I scoot in between his leg, and lay with my back to his chest, I smiled when he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my cheek. "So much better." I smiled.

"You know if your nurse walks in, she's not going to be happy." Bray sighed.

"I don't care... all that matters is I'm happy, right?" I smirked turning my head, so I could look at him.

"Right." Bray smiled, and leaned in to kiss me.

"Bray, I have a question." I raised a brow.

"What's that my beauty?" Bray questioned.

"Maria.. how long did it take you to figure out it wasn't me?" I sit up, and look back at him.

"What do you mean?" Bray raised a brow.

"Was it before, or after she tried to sleep with you?" I asked.

"Faith.. I swear, nothing happened... I was so out of it, I couldn't make out anything expect an outline of a woman, I thought it was you, her voice even sounded like yours." Bray sighed, shaking his head.

"How'd you figure it out?" I questioned.

"She wasn't speaking like you, using words you would never use... she said she wanted to fuck, you have never said you wanted to fuck... you don't talk about our love making like that, I figured out, it had to be someone else, so I pushed her off me." Bray sighed and shook his head. "How did you know, she tried to sleep with me."

"Dolph showed me, he said you didn't need me any more... you wanted her now." I shook my head.

"I don't want her.. I never have, it's always been you Faith.. it always will be you, If I wouldn't of been so out of it, I never would of even let that woman near me.. I swear Faith.." Bray reached out to stroke my cheek. "I swear."

I leaned in and kissed him. "I know, I believe you, ... I shouldn't of brought it up, we are trying to forget about it,..." I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm here I am bringing it up again."

Bray leaned in to kiss me this time. "Don't worry about it, it's done and over now... " Bray smiled. "I tell you something, I can't wait to get you out of here, so I can properly show you how much I love you." Bray smirked.

"Well, I can't wait for that either, and I also can't wait until I can sleep in your arms.. it will also be nice to sleep in something more comfortable, you know I hate sleeping in clothes, I didn't think it would be a good idea, incase the doctor were to of walked in, he'd of gotten himself a show.." I smiled, I hated hospitals, I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Do you need to always tease me?" Bray growled.

"It's so fun.." I laughed. "But all joking aside I really can't wait until I'm in your arms, I don't sleep well without being in your arms."

"That makes two of us... " Bray kissed my neck.

"Do you think after we leave here, we can go to the store?" I raised a brow.

"Sure, what are you wanting to get?" Bray questioned.

"A baby name book... so we can start thinking of a name, for our little girl, it's good to start calling her by her name, ... we can also start reading to her, and talking to her.. well, once we hit 18 week mark, once we hit 18 weeks, the baby will be able to hear us.. so I want to be able to have a name before she's 18 weeks." I said.

"Well, if that's what you want, we will grab a book from the store, and we will start working on a name for our little girl." Bray said softly, kissing my cheek.

"Great, I wonder if we can just head home... I'm sure Hunter and Stephanie will give you the rest of the week off, so you don't have to do the house shows, I really just want to be alone with you, no outside interference."

"I'm sure we can swing that." Bray said. "I'll call Hunter after we leave."

* * *

 _...A Week Later..._

 **-Bray and Faith's Home-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into the house, I just got done at the store, after I spoke to Hunter, he gave me the rest of the week and a whole other week off, he said it was best to give it a few days, to let the news of the incident die down, that way we weren't bombarded with a million questions from everyone, which I think is a wonderful idea, I know Faith isn't all that up to talking about everything.

I saw my beauty walk out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of spandex and a sports bra, I smiled as I saw her hand cascade across her stomach, I loved seeing the little bump that had formed, it might still be pretty small, but it was becoming more pronounced, I love seeing my child, growing inside of her, our daughter.

"Do you need any help?" Faith smiled.

"Nope, I've only got a few more bags out there.." I smiled, and leaned in and kissed her once she made it over to me.

"Let me take these then." Faith said, taking the bags I had in my hand. "I can handle it." She added, after seeing the look I shot her, as she walked to the kitchen.

I sighed, and shook my head, walking out the car to grab the last few bags, then walked back putting them into the kitchen, after I put everything away, I walked back out into the living room, and over to the couch, sitting next to Faith, Scout had jumped up on the couch next to Faith, he'd become very protective of Faith, as of late. He even almost took off Cody's hand when he went to touch her belly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what are you reading?" I questioned.

"A baby book." Faith smiled up at me.

"Is that right?... what are you doing now?" I raised a brow.

"Looking at names, I've been looking at this book all day, but I have finally narrowed down my choices.." Faith smiled.

"Oh, what are those?" I raised a brow.

"Well, I like Grace Isabelle or Hope Olivia." Faith smiled. "I've always loved the name Grace, and Hope... well, Hope is such a beautiful name, and it's got such a great meaning... both Grace and Hope have great meanings, I want our daughter to have a name that means something."

"They are both beautiful names, but I really like Grace, ... I mean they say Beauty and Grace command the world, and well I have my beauty." I leaned in and kissed her lips. "And I could have my Grace, my Beauty and Grace, will be my whole world." I said, running my hand over her stomach.

Faith smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. "Then we have it.. Grace Isabelle?" Faith bit her lip.

"Grace Isabelle Wyatt.." I smiled, and kissed her.

"Grace Isabelle Wyatt... that sounds perfect." Faith said, her smile beaming.

"Now, I've got my Beauty and my Grace.." I reached out to run my hand through her hair. "We have our name... now we can start to think about what we want to do for the nursery?"

"Well, I defiantly don't want to go over board with the pink... I was thinking maybe purple, lavenders, maybe some greens to set it off... what do you think?" Faith questioned.

"Whatever you think, I'm not much of a decorator." I laughed. "How about later this week, we can head to the store, and then we can get the nursery started... so you be figuring out what you want to do, with the nursery, the paint scheme and such, and then we will get the paint, and hopefully we can get this done, pretty quickly, I know you've been checking out nursery furniture online right?" Faith nodded.

"So, are you going to let me do anything in the nursery to help?" Faith raised a brow. "I mean I can at least help tape off, where we are going to paint."

"Where I'm going to paint." I corrected. "I don't want you breathing in the fumes."

"I know, but you have to let me do something to help with our daughters nursery." Faith sighed.

"I know, and I will... I'll make sure you can help, I know you want to be involved in this." I smiled, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh, maybe I can get some wooden letters, and paint them... Maybe do her name, or at least her initials." Faith suggested. "Before you even say anything, I'll just be using water color pain, so there isn't any fumes."

"I guess, that will be fine." I nodded.

"This is going to be so great, getting Grace's nursery together, and I can't wait to start shopping for her.. I've already seen so many cute things at the store, Eden and I are going to go shopping this weekend, so be prepared to carry in a lot of bags." Faith smirked.

I laughed, and nodded. "I'll prepare myself." I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her. "I can't wait until our family is finally complete... and our little Grace, is here." I said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 **A/N- Here is chapter 58, They picked out a name Grace, I love the name, and Grace Isabelle, sounds beautiful together. anyway, please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter.**


	59. Nightmares and Delusional Thoughts!

_...Back To Work..._

 **-Faith and Bray's Hotel Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

 _/Dream_

 _Bray and I, were on a beach, I looked down, and I could see a beautiful little girl, she looked absolutely perfect, light brown, curly hair, blue eyes, and light skin. I could tell by the way she looked up at us, and reached for us, she was our little girl, our little Grace, she was the perfect mixture of me and Bray, the way she smiled, the way her mouth curved, was just like Bray's, and she had a tiny soft little giggle, like I do._

 _"My beautiful little Grace." Bray smiled, down at our little girl, who reached up for his hand._

 _"She's perfect, isn't she?" I smiled, over at Bray._

 _"Just like her mother, you are both the picture of perfection." Bray smiled, leaning over to kiss me._

 _I heard a cry, and looked down at Grace, I didn't see her, she wasn't in her car seat. "Bray." I cried out, looking around. "Where is she?, where is our baby?" I yelled, both of us shooting up from the blanket that was lying on the ground. "Grace... Grace.." I yelled, tears forming in my eyes, as I searched around for my little girl._

 _"Grace." Bray yelled, looking around._

 _We hear a laugh, and looked behind us, to see Dolph standing behind us, near the water, with Grace in his arms. "Dolph.." I yelled. "Give me my baby." I yelled, running for him._

 _"You had your chance." He yelled and walked into the water, holding my daughter._

 _"No..NOOOOOOO." I yelled, running for the water, looking all over, but I couldn't see her, I couldn't see him, I couldn't find my daughter, she was gone, I'd lost my baby, she was taken from me._

 _End Dream/_

I shot up in bed, dripping with sweat, my chest was heaving as I tried to catch my breath. Bray shot up next to me, a look of concern on his face. "Faith.." Bray reached out, taking me in his arms, as I started to cry. "What's wrong, what's wrong?" Bray questioned, running his hand through my hair, trying to calm me down.

"He had her, he took her... he took Grace." I sobbed, into his chest.

Bray pulled away, and wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes. "Nobody took Grace, ... she's right here.." Bray said softly, rubbing my stomach.

"My dream, he took her... Dolph had Grace, and he took her into the water, and I couldn't find her.. he took our little girl." I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Bray shook his head. "Dolph is in jail, he can't hurt us any more, he can't hurt our little girl, Grace is fine, nothing is going to happen to her, I promise." Bray leaned over, and kissed my lips softly. "You trust me don't you?.. You know, I'll never let anything happen to you, or our little girl, I swear to you." Bray reached out, and caressed my face.

"I trust you." I nodded, and sighed. "I'm sorry, it just scared me... I've never had a dream that scared me so much in my life... the thought of anything happening to Grace, scares me to no end." I shook my head.

"Well, nothing is ever going to happen to Grace, I can promise you that, ... I'm going to protect the both of you, with my life." Bray said, sounding very sure of himself, as he pulled me into his arms.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him, it made everything better, when I was in his arms, I knew he meant what he said, he'd never let anything happen to Grace, she'd always be protected, Bray would make sure of that. "I love you." I said, looking up to him, giving him a small smile.

"I love you too, you and Grace." Bray leaned over to kiss my lips, then bent down, to give my stomach a kiss, then rubbed it gently.

"You have a way, of always making everything better." I smiled, at Bray.

"It's my job.. to make everything right, to make everything all better." Bray smiled, and kissed me. "I'm going to go grab something to eat, are you hungry?" Bray questioned.

"Yes, I could go for a blueberry bagel, and strawberry cream cheese." I smiled.

"Coming right up, my beauty." Bray smiled, and leaned over to give me a quick peck on the lips, before he climbed off the bed, grabbing his pants, and shirt, then throwing them on, before grabbing his wallet, and slipping his shoes on. "I'll be back in a hurry." Bray smiled, before walking out the door.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

After I got everything for breakfast, and a little extra for my beauty, I knew she'd be in the mood for a strawberry, banana, smoothie so I grabbed her one, on the way back. I walked into the room, and looked around, I saw the door to the restroom, open and Faith walk out, I smiled at her, seeing she'd put on a pair of yoga pants, and a was wearing just a bra on top. "What you don't have any shirts?" I raised a brow.

"I do, I just need to find a different shirt, this one is a little tight, and shows off a lot of cleavage... my bra is getting to small, and my boobs are falling out of this, and the way this shirt is cut.." Faith threw the shirt on the bed. "If I wear it, and I move wrong, everyone is going to get a free show.." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, I defiantly don't want that." I said, I had noticed, her breasts were getting bigger, but I didn't realize how much bigger they were getting, until she brought it up just now, Faith had a nice firm full, 36 C cup, already I thought they were perfect, and now they were getting bigger, but they did say, she could go up a full cup size or two.

"Neither do I." Faith smiled, reaching in her bag, grabbing out another shirt, and slipping it on. "I'll have to go shopping tomorrow, grab some new bra's, I'll make sure I leave a little room, incase they get any bigger." Faith sighed.

"I happen to like your new additions." I laughed.

"I'm sure you do." Faith smiled, and kissed me.

I smiled, and walked back over to the counter, and grabbed her smoothie, and bagel and cream cheese. "Here you are my beauty." I handed her, everything, as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, yum... you know me so well, I was craving this." Faith smiled up at me, taking a sip of the smoothie.

"I've realized, you've had one every single day, for the last two weeks..." I nodded. "Little Grace must like them." I smiled, reaching out to caress her stomach.

"She sure does.. that's been my major craving.. that, and string cheese.. " Faith laughed.

I laughed, and shook my head, leaning over to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I stood in front of the mirror, I had slipped into a short, black little number, that still hid my belly pretty well, we hadn't made it public, knowledge yet, we still wanted to keep it to ourselves, for a bit longer, we were going to go public in a few weeks, through social media, and then Hunter and Stephanie said, they'd go onto social media, after we put it out there, they wanted us to be able to tell everyone, our selves before they put it on blast.

"You look hot mama." Sasha smiled, walking up behind me.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"So, how are you doing?" Sasha questioned. "I heard about what happened." she added.

"A lot better now, we just want to put it in the past, move on with our life." I said, turning around to Sasha. "We are going to focus on our marriage, and our daughter." I smiled.

"Daughter?.. you are having a girl?" Sasha squealed, and hugged me. "Oh, how awesome, do you have a name?" she questioned.

"Yes... Grace Isabelle Wyatt." I smiled, I was still so in love with the name, it just rolled off the tongue.

"That's such a beautiful name." Sasha smiled. "I love it."

"So does Bray, he gave the final okay, ... he loves it." I smiled.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Catering)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sat at catering, I was waiting for my beauty, while I was waiting, I was talking it up with Luke and Erick. "So, how far along is Faith now?" Erick questioned.

"18 weeks, she can hear our voices now." I smiled, I love talking to Faith's belly, I sit up and night and just talk to my daughter, telling her about how much her mother and I love her, and how we can't wait to meet her.

"She?.. so you are having a girl?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, Grace Isabelle Wyatt... " I said proudly.

"Wow, so you are taking it well.. I didn't think you'd be so happy about having a girl, you were so set on a boy." Erick nodded.

"We did want a boy, but now we know she's a girl, we are happy about it, all we really care about is a happy healthy baby, ... I may not be looking forward to having to watch my little girl grow up, to look like her mother, and having to chase off boy's left and right.. but luckily I have a while before I have to worry about that." I sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you will have no problem scaring off boys.. you do tend to scare people." Luke said, and I shot him a look.

"It might work to your advantage." Erick added, with a laugh.

"What's that look for?" Faith raised a brow, walking over to the table, sitting down on my lap.

"Oh nothing, my beauty." I smiled, and kissed her lips. "Just guy chat."

Faith laughed, and shook her head. "I see." Faith nodded, then looked down starting to fix her top half, repositioning her breasts.

"Do you mind?" I growled over at Erick and Luke, who had their eyes glued on my wife.

"Sorry, we should be going." Erick stood up, grabbing Luke, both of them slipping off.

"Sorry, they just don't want to stay in place." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

I shook my head, and pulled her towards me. "I think maybe from now on, you should wear something that covers those things up." I sighed.

"Oh, it will be a lot better once, I have a bra that actually fits on... don't worry, once I have a good fitting bra on, they won't be so noticeable." Faith smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

"I certainly hope so." I sighed, I looked over to see Zack Ryder walking towards me.

"Hey, you haven't heard from Dolph lately?" Zack questioned.

"No, why would I?" I raised a brow. "We have no more business, with him... he's in jail, and he's not getting out."

"He's calling me as a character witness.." Zack said.

"You are going to say he's a mad man.. aren't you?" Faith shook her head.

"I haven't seen the side to him you have, look I just wanted to see if you heard from him, the way he was talking, it seemed as if he had." Zack shook his head.

"What do you mean, the way he was talking?" I raised a brow, wondering what Ziggler had said, that made Ryder question us like this.

"He was just saying that, he knows Faith will come around, come to her senses, and realize they belong together..." Zack sighed, shaking his head.

"That's never going to happen.. that son of a bitch, tried to kill my child." Faith spat.

"He said, when you guys were alone, you realized he was a better father for your baby then Bray... he said you asked, him to be that baby's father... " Zack stated. "He said, that Faith asked him to be her man, to be the man she really deserves."

I felt Faith shoot up off my lap, and shake her head, Faith didn't say a word just took off out of catering. "Damn it." I sighed. "Do me a favor, don't bring up that son of a bitch, near my wife again." I growled, at Zack, and shoved him out of my way.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Hallway)-**

I finally found Faith, she was off by herself sitting on the ground, next to the wall. "Faith.." I rushed over to her, Faith looked up at me, and I could see the tears in her eyes. I reached my hand out, and Faith took it, I pulled her off the ground, and into my arms. "It's okay, don't let that get to you.." I said, running my hand through her hair.

"But you don't understand, he wasn't lying." Faith shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

"When he had me in the cabin, I asked him to be the baby's father, but I only did it because, I was trying to get him not to hurt the baby, I thought if I got him to think I wanted him to be the baby's father, then he wouldn't hurt her... I was just trying to protect her, I swear Bray... I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it at all." Faith started sobbing, and I pulled her into my arms once again, I kissed the top of her head, and sighed. I knew she was just trying to protect our daughter.

"It's okay Faith, I know you didn't mean it, you were protecting our daughter, he was threating, her... you did what you had to do, to protect her..." I pulled away slightly, leaning down to kiss her.

"He's going to go around telling whoever will listen, that I said that.." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"They are just going to think, he is even more delusional, then before... don't worry about it, please ... just forget about it, don't let this stress you out." I shook my head, I hated seeing my beauty upset like this. "I love you Faith, he's trying to come between us, even from behind bars... we can't let him do that."

Faith nodded, and sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry... I just don't want you to think, I meant a single thing I told him."

"I don't.. I know you didn't mean it, so how about we forget about it, and focus about you and me, and our daughter... no more Ziggler talk.. can you do that for me?" I raised a brow.

Faith smiled, and nodded. "Of course, ... I love you." Faith smiled, and kissed me, her arms wrapping around, neck pulling her closer to my body.

"I love you too." I smiled, and kissed her back, this defiantly hadn't been a very good day, for my beauty, the nightmare, and now Ziggler's delusional thoughts from behind bars.


	60. Windham!

_...A Few Weeks Later..._

 **-Monday Night Raw(The Arena)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

Bray and I walked down the hall of the arena, it was getting closer to time, to get ready for the show, so Bray was walking me back to the locker room, things had been pretty good over the last few weeks, I'm now 22 weeks along, and it's getting to the point you can tell I'm pregnant, unless I'm wearing something really baggy, I swear I woke up, last week and I didn't just have a little bump, like before, now you can defiantly tell I'm pregnant, everyone keeps telling me I'm still rather small for being 22 weeks along, but it might have something to do with the fact that I was rather fit, before the baby, and I'm still working out every day, I even took up yoga, and I love it. It helps me relax, and remain as stress free as possible.

Bray and I, came out and told the world about the baby, last week, I went on my instagram and posted a picture of my then 21 week pregnant belly. The WWE Universe was very accepting of the news, and were happy for us. WWE announced it on their website and other social media outlets, after we came out with the news. Now that it's out, I don't have to worry about hiding my growing tummy any more, I can show it off, I have to say I'm starting to really love my little baby belly, and Bray does also, he's always rubbing my stomach, and talking to Grace, and of course he tells me how I get more, and more beautiful everyday. Bray makes me feel like, I'm the most beautiful woman in the world, I couldn't ask for a better man to be spending the rest of my life with, Bray is such an amazing me, I'm so lucky to have him in my life, and my little girls life, I can just tell he's going to be such an amazing father.

I smiled up at Bray, and turned to face him, once we made it to the diva's locker room. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, thank you for walking me back... what would it take for me, to get you to come out after the show, with the whole gang?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"The whole gang?" Bray sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, everyone is going out after the show, and they want us to come with... come on, it will be fun." I said, my voice may be sounding a bit whiny.

"I don't know." Bray shook his head, I knew it wasn't his idea of a good time.

"Come on, I'll make it worth your while.. well, worth your while." I smirked.

"Oh, you will, now will you?" Bray raised a brow, attempting not to smirk, but it still escaped. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'll give you a bit of a preview, a little taste of what you can expect." I bit my lip, getting as close to him, as my belly would allow, and licked my lips, before diving in for a very passionate kiss. Bray's arms wrapped around me, our tongues dancing with one another, so lost in the kiss, we didn't even notice, the line at the door, waiting to get it, that was until we hear, someone clear their throats. Bray and I, pulled away from one another, to see Brie and Nikki, standing behind us. "Sorry, ladies." I laughed, slightly, moving to the side.

"Sure you are." Nikki laughed, and shook her head, both she and Brie, walking into the locker room.

"So, how was that for a taste?" I smirked, my arms wrapping around his midsection.

"Not enough of one, if you ask me... but then again, I can never get enough of you." Bray smiled, and shrugged.

"Well, that's all you are going to get, ... unless, you go out with everyone tonight.. that is." I smirked.

"I see how it's going to be." Bray shook his head. "Fine, I'll go.. but you better, make it worth my time."

"Oh, I will... I promise you that." I smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "But, for now.. I've got to go get ready." I smiled.

"Of course, ... " Bray smiled, and lead down to kiss me.

"I Love You." I smiled.

"I Love You Too.." Bray leaned down, to kiss me once more, before letting me go, allowing me to walk into the locker room.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I smiled, as I watched Faith walk into the locker room. I turned around to walk away, and I saw a sight I didn't want to see, not here, not now. This could not be happening, what were they doing here?, it was my family, my father, mother, and sister, standing next to my brother, all of them looking over at me, maybe they were here to see my brother, I had my questioned answered, when they all started walking towards me.

I sighed and shook my head, walking away from them, not wanting to see them, but they followed me down the hall. "Windham." I heard my father call, behind me.

I shook my head and kept right on walking, they gave up on me along time ago, when I decided, to stop being Windham Rotunda, and became, Bray Wyatt. I needed a change in my life, I hated who I was, who I had become, I had become something I never wanted to be, a yes man, to my father, to everyone, and anyone. I needed to put Windham to rest, so I killed him, and was reborn as Bray Wyatt, this is who I've always been, I just wasn't allowed to be who I am now, I was forced to be whoever my father wanted me to be. When I finally had enough, I told my father, I was no longer Windham Rotunda, I was Bray Wyatt I had enough of being someone I wasn't, I needed to be true to myself, I couldn't live like that any more. My father wasn't happy, he told me, If I wanted to be apart of that family I needed to become Windham again, I told him I had already become Bray Wyatt, spiritually, and legally, I had my name changed, and paid a good amount of money to have it so no one, would know, who I really was, Windham Rotunda was dead, Only Bray Wyatt was left, the way it should of been the entire time. After I told my father that, he disowned me, and so did the rest of my family, even my brother Taylor, aka Bo Dallas. Now I'll admit, I've always kept an eye on him, I can't help it, it's the big brother in me I guess, but other then that, I've had nothing to do with any of them, since I legally became Bray Wyatt, all the way back in 2012.

"Come on Windham, we need to talk." My mother called out, behind me.

I sighed, and shook my head and turned around. "My names, Bray.." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Can we please talk?" My mother sighed.

"Make it quick." I shook my head.

"Was that the wife?... she's pretty." My sister, Mika questioned.

"Yes, that's my wife Faith." I said, my tone, undoubtedly sounding annoyed. "Will you get on with it?"

"Why didn't you tell us, you had gotten married, or that she's pregnant?" My father raised a brow.

"Because it's not any of your business." I scuffed.

"She's carrying our first grandchild, it is our business." My father retorted.

"No, she's not.. she's carrying my child... Bray Wyatt's child.. you don't have a son, named Bray, remember that Mike?... you said Bray Wyatt, will never be apart of your family.. so why would I tell you anything?" I spat.

"Doesn't the news of your baby make you want to have your family around?, your real family, not those 3 men you call your family either." My father shook his head.

"Faith and my daughter are the only family I need." I sighed.

"A daughter?, do you have a name picked out?" My sister piped up, I could hear the excitement in her voice.

I sighed and nodded. "Grace Isabelle Wyatt.."

"Wyatt?... come on you are a Rotunda." My father sighed.

"No.. I'm not.. I'm not going to continue to go over this with you, I'm Bray Wyatt... Windham Rotunda is dead, ... you are not my family, Faith and Grace, they are all the family I have, want, or need.." I spat, and shook my head.

"You don't mean that, just come back to our family." My mother sighed.

"I mean it, ... I'm Bray Wyatt, ...now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go.." I shook my head, and started to walk away.

"Doesn't your wife want to meet, her child's grandparents?, her in-laws?" My father raised a brow.

"Stay away from my wife." I warned.

"She doesn't know, about us does she?" My mother shook her head, I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"She doesn't need to know, she knows everything she needs to know, I have no family, outside of her and Grace, they are my whole world, that's the truth, that's all she needs to know." I spat. "Now, stay the hell away from my wife, she's 22 weeks pregnant, and she can't afford to be stressed out, by you bothering her."

"If she knew the truth, it wouldn't bother her." My father sighed.

"I mean it, you stay away from my wife.. I swear, if you don't leave her alone, you will find out how much different, Bray Wyatt is from Windham Rotunda.. do you hear me?" I growled, before walking off.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Main Area)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was walking back, from doing my first interview, for the pre-show, when I ran into someone. I felt arms reach out and grab me. "I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I should be watching where I'm going." I said softly, looking up to see Bo Dallas, next to 2 women, and another man.

"It's okay Faith." Bo smiled. "Sorry, this is my father Mike Rotunda, my mother Stephanie, and my sister Mika..., everyone this is Faith Stiles, sorry Faith Wyatt." Bo said, after I had given him a look, everyone still called me Faith Stiles.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"So, how far along are you?" Bo's mother Stephanie questioned.

"22 weeks." I smiled, gently rubbing my belly.

"Boy or Girl?" His sister questioned.

"Girl, Grace Isabelle Wyatt." I answered.

"Is this your first child?... " His mother questioned.

"Yes, me and my husbands." I smiled.

"You must be excited." Mika smiled.

"Yes, this a first grandchild, for your parents?" Stephanie, Bo's mother questioned.

"Yes, I have an older sister, she and her husband haven't had any children as of yet." I smiled, and nodded. "But my parent's are so ready for grandchildren... my mother has been sending us, stuff for Grace, since we found out it was a girl."

"Cody and Eden, are too busy for children." Bo laughed. "So, have Bray's parents.. taken the news well?" Bo raised a brow.

"True.. but then again, Bray and I are busy too, but obviously.. we are going to have to make time now, aren't we?" I laughed slightly. "I don't know much about Bray's family, he doesn't talk about them really, he just say's Grace and I, are the only family he needs.. he's not big into talking about his past, I guess." I said, I do say I wish Bray, would open up more, but Bray doesn't really open up much, it's not like him, I know he tells me everything I need to know about his past, so that's all that matters to me.

"What's going on here?" I heard my husband, come from behind me, I turned around, and saw Bray walking towards us, he looked pissed, he was shooting daggers, towards Bo, or Bo's father, I couldn't really tell, it made me rather uneasy I have to admit.

"I was just chatting with Bo, and his family." I smiled, up at Bray, who put his arm around me, I could tell something was off with him, he looked like he was about ready to pummel someone. "You okay?" I questioned.

"Just fine." Bray said, not taking his eye off the people in front of us, I couldn't tell who he was looking at, but he looked like he had a major problem.

"What's wrong?... you seem upset." I said softly.

"I'm fine, ... don't you have an interview?" Bray questioned, still not looking at me.

I looked down, at my watch and nodded. "Yes, thanks for reminding me, I'm going to be late." I said, moving out of his arms, turning to face him. "Are you sure you're okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine." Bray said, his hand reaching out to caress my face. "I'll see you in a few minutes, I'll meet you there in a few okay?" Bray raised a brow.

"Okay." I nodded, and gave him a small smile, Bray leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, before I walked off, I couldn't help but feel something is off, with him, I just don't know what it is.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I could of ripped all of their heads off, when I walked up on them speaking to Faith, what part of stay the hell away from my wife, didn't they understand? "I thought I told you to stay away from my wife." I growled, at all of them.

"I accidently ran into her, and we started talking.." My bother sighed, shaking his head. "That's all."

"Well, don't do it again... you leave my wife alone, damn it." I snarled.

"Do you think it's a good idea, starting your marriage off with a huge secret like this?" My father raised a brow.

"Yes sweetie, you know... that's not a great way to start a marriage, you should really tell her." My mother said. "She should know, that her child has family that would love to get to know her, and your little girl."

"She doesn't need to know, anything... she doesn't need to get to know any of you, you all disowned me, so as far as I'm concerned, she knows everyone in my life, that she needs to.. so you should just stay away from her... all of you." I warned. "You guys had your chance to be apart of my life, but you all thought I needed you in my life, I would just continue to let you walk all over me, but guess what.. I didn't need you then, and I don't need you now... the only person I need is my Faith, ... Faith and Grace, are all I need in this world.. so you are not needed in my life, or my wife and child's..." I said, I'm getting pretty tired of explaining myself to them, and I was done doing it, they needed to stay away from Faith, and myself.

"Please, don't do this." My mother sighed.

"I'm done, ... you all are no longer a part of my life.. so stay the hell away from me, and my family." I growled, before storming off, I needed to get away from them all, I couldn't' deal with them right now.

* * *

 **A/N- So, Bray has a secret, do you think it will be a good idea for Bray to just come out and tell Faith?, how do you think she'll take the news, if he does? Anyway please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback.**


	61. The Secret Is Out!

**-Monday Night Raw(Viewing Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into the viewing room, I had just finished my last interview for the night, and I was ready to sit down, and relax for a bit, I knew Bray had a match coming up, and I wanted to watch it, now that I had the chance. "Faith." I hear Emma yell, waving me over. "Come sit here." She smiled, patting the spot next to her.

I smiled, and nodded, then walked over sitting next to her, I saw Bo Dallas, his family were sitting in the same area, along with Adam Rose.

"So, how's it going?" Emma smiled. "Have you guys started the nursery?" She questioned.

"Yes, some what.. we've got the furniture, the crib, the changing table and such, ... Bray's going to do the painting, and such this weekend, he doesn't want me anywhere near the house, until it's all done, and dried, he doesn't want me inhaling the fumes, ... and I've learned when to just give in, and let him have his way." I shrugged.

"He's just a little on the protective side." Emma laughed.

"Yeah, just a little." I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll be visiting my parent's anyway.. although I wish I wouldn't of told my mother about our last doctors visit."

"Why?" Emma raised a brow. "Everything okay with the baby?" Emma raised a brow.

"Yes, she's perfect... everything is on track, it's me they are worried about, my blood pressure has been rather high, and I've been losing weight, not gaining, they think it might be I'm not eating enough, and working out to much, and the baby is just taking everything I put in ,so I'm not gaining any weight... so I've started eating more, and cut back on my working out, ... so hopefully, everything will be good when I go back in two weeks." I shrugged.

"I'm sure it will be, I mean you have had a lot of stress the last few weeks, well... basically your whole pregnancy ... with the whole Dolph, Maria thing.." Emma nodded. "Speaking of, I'm really sorry.. I befriended her, I didn't think she'd try anything like that."

"It's okay, I don't blame you,.. you were trying to be nice, because of Zack." I said, I know Emma was just being a good girlfriend, and befriending Zack's best friends girlfriend.

"Well, Bray does blame me, and Zack.." Emma admitted. "Zack told me, Bray told him to keep me and him away from you... you didn't need any more stress."

I sighed, and shook my head. "I'm sorry about him, I'll talk to him..." I shook my head, I almost jumped when I felt, my sister slide into the chair next to me. "My goodness, Eden." I sighed.

"Sorry." Eden laughed, shaking her head. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just watching the show." I shrugged.

Eden looked down at her phone, and sighed. "You need to call our mother, she's blowing up my phone." Eden said, facing her phone towards me.

I sighed, and shook my head. "I will, ... just not now.." I shook my head.

"She's worried." Eden stated.

"I know, when isn't she?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"You should get used to it, because you are going to be just like mom, when Grace comes." Eden said.

"Oh, I hope not... I really hope I'm not the annoying mom, like our mother was." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I bet you are going to be the cool mom." Emma smiled.

"I think I am going to be too." I smirked.

"Bray's going to be the super protective dad." Emma added.

"Over protective is more like it." Eden laughed.

"he's not over protective.. " I shook my head.

"Yeah right, when we were over at mom and dads and Cody accidently bumped in to you, he freaked out, I thought he was going to take my husbands head off." Eden stated.

"Okay, he has his moments." I shrugged.

"He's in a mood tonight, what's his deal?" Eden questioned. "Cody and I were talking to him, and he seemed in a whole different world." Eden shook her head.

"I don't know, he was fine, when we left the hotel, and even when we got to the arena, I even got him to agree to going out with all of us tonight." I sighed.

"No way?, he hates going out.." Emma raised a brow. "I swear everyone thinks he hates all of us,.." She laughed.

"I think their is only one person, he's not a big fan of right now." I nodded.

"Eva." Sasha laughed, scooting Eden off her chair, so she could sit next to me.

"How do you know?" Eden raised a brow.

"Because, Eva tried to get Faith to have a lap dance, ... at the bachelorette party." Sasha nodded.

I laughed, and shook my head, turning my attention, to the television, when I saw Bray, and the rest of the Wyatt's making their way down the ramp, to the ring. "Looks, like they are going against your man, Emma." I looked over to Emma.

"Oh boy." Emma shook her head. "Hopefully, he isn't still to angry at Zack." Emma sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, ..." I patted, Emma on her back, hopefully Bray wasn't to hard on Zack.

Emma sighed, and turned her attention, fully to the television, as the match started, Bray started right in on Zack, not giving him a second to realize what was going on, I could tell Bray was frustrated, and he was taking it out on poor Zack.

Finally after about 5 more minutes of Bray taking out his frustrations on Zack, he finally pinned him, and had his hand raised in victory. Emma shook her head, and stood up, walking towards the back, I assumed she was heading to check on her boyfriend.

I shook my head, and turned to Sasha who was tisking. "Who pissed him off?" Sasha shook her head.

"I don't know." I shook my head, and then looked over to Bo, I remembered, how Bray's whole demeanor, changed, when he saw me and Bo's family talking. "Bo.." I looked over to him.

"Hmm?" Bo raised a brow.

"Is something going on with you and Bray?" I raised a brow.

"What doing you mean?" Bo raised a brow.

"After Bray saw you and me, talking.. with your family, he seemed a bit off." I stated.

"Umm.." Bo sighed, and looked over to his parents, who nodded. "Maybe.. we should go chat, more in private."

I nodded, and stood up. "Alright, let's find a place." I said, walking towards the door, Bo and his family, following me.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into the viewing room, I figured that was where Faith would be, I looked around, but I didn't see her, I walked over to Eden. "Have you seen Faith?" I raised a brow.

"She went to talk in private." Sasha piped up.

"With who?" I raised a brow.

"Bo, and his family." Eden looked over to me.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" I raised a brow.

"Nope." Eden shook her head.

I sighed, and shook my head, heading towards the hall.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Around The Arena)-**

I was walking for a while, when I finally found Faith, and Bo, along with the rest of the family. I sighed when I walked over there. "What's going on?" I raised a brow, reaching out to take her hand, and pulled her towards me.

"I was just asking Bo, what was going on, why you were in such a bad mood... and what he and his family had to do with it." Faith looked up at me.

"What did he tell you?" I said, in almost a growl, as I glared over at my brother.

"Nothing, yet... but since you are here.. maybe you should tell me yourself." Faith raised a brow.

"We can talk about this later, ... now is not the time." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Bray, what is going on.. just tell me." Faith sighed.

"Now is not the time, Faith.. We will talk about this, when we get back to the hotel." I sighed, placing my hand on the small of her back, attempting to lead her away, but she shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest, planting her feet on the ground.

"No, ... tell me now." Faith growled. "If you won't tell me.. then Bo will." Faith turned to Bo.

"Tell her Windham." My father sighed.

"Windham?" Faith raised a brow, looking back at me. "Who's, Windham?"

"She needs to know." My mother looked to me.

"Who is Windham?, why did he call you Windham?" Faith raised a brow. "Come on Bray... tell me, we aren't supposed to keep secrets ...what is going on?"

"It's along story." I sighed.

"Then tell me." Faith shook her head.

"Fine.. I'll tell you... but you need to promise me, you aren't going to freak out on me, and get yourself all stressed out." I said, the last thing I wanted was to stress Faith out, especially since she's been having problems with her blood pressure already.

"Bray, the only thing stressing me out, is not knowing why you have been so off." Faith sighed.

"Windham.. is Windham Rotunda, ... and that's who I used to be." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" Faith raised a brow, stepping back slightly.

"My name was Windham Rotunda, before I had it changed to Bray Wyatt... before I became Bray Wyatt... this is my mother and father, and brother and sister." I admitted, I saw Faith's face fall, as she back up even more away from me.

"So, you aren't really Bray Wyatt?" Faith shook her head.

"No, I am.. I'm Bray Wyatt.. I always have been, this has always been who I am.. I just wasn't allowed to be me, this is the real me..." I stepped closer to her, only to have her back away from me, I hated seeing Faith like this, I hated that she was pushing me away, she was moving away from me. "This doesn't change anything between us Faith, I'm still Bray Wyatt.. the man you married."

"No, this changes a lot Bray,... I married a man, I know nothing about, ... I don't know you Bray.. if you've been keeping this from me, what else have you been keeping from me?" Faith spat.

"Please Faith, calm down,... just give me a chance to explain, I know you are upset but, I swear to you, I'm not keeping anything else from you,... you know me Faith, you know me better then anyone else in this world does.." I sighed, stepping towards her again, and trying to reach out for her.

"Don't touch me." Faith growled, yanking her hands away from me, and backing up, turning away from me, and starting down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after her.

"I don't know.." Faith shook her head, and started walking faster, not looking back at me.

"Give her time honey." My mother sighed. "She needs time to take it all in, I'm sure she'll come to you, when she's had time to calm down."

"Why did you have to open your mouth up, damn it." I growled at my brother.

"She wanted to know, she deserved to know." My brother sighed.

"You weren't going to tell her." My father sighed. "And she needed to know, so someone had to."

"I was, I just wanted to do it on my own time, now she feels like I only told her because, you guys forced me." I growled.

"You shouldn't of kept it from her to begin with." My mother shook her head.

"I didn't think I needed to tell her right away, ... she married me, Bray Wyatt... Windham Rotunda, is gone.. if you guys don't want to admit it, then that's fine.. but I'm not going to tell you again, I'm no longer Windham Rotunda, I'm Bray Wyatt.. you guys made your choice, no matter how much you try to get me to bring him back.. it's not going to happen, I'm happy with my life, I'm happy with who I am, I'm happy being Bray Wyatt.. I'm happy with Faith, and our daughter.. if you gave a damn about me, you would want me to be happy... no matter who I was... " I shook my head.

"Windham is our son." My father sighed.

"Right, but Bray Wyatt.. could of been, if you would of let him... but you pushed him away, so now you have no one to blame but yourself." I sighed, and turned around walking away, I needed to find Faith, and explain myself to her.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, and I finished slipping into some fresh clothes, I tried my hardest not to freak out, not to cry, not to be angry, I didn't want to stress out, I didn't want to put any stress on our baby, but I couldn't even begin to understand, why Bray would keep something like this from me.

I heard a knock on the door, and walked over to the door, opening it. I sighed when I saw Bray standing in front of me. "What do you want?" I sighed.

"Faith,... we need to talk, I need you to understand, why I did what I did." Bray sighed, reaching out, taking my hand. "Please, give me a chance to explain myself to you.. and after that, if you want me to stay away for a while, and give you time to take it all in, I'll do it.. just please give me a chance."

"Fine.. let's go talk." I sighed, and followed Bray.

* * *

 **-Monday Night Raw(Private Area)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I let go of Faith's hand, once we were we made it to a private area, where we could talk. "Okay, I said I've give you a chance to explain yourself." Faith sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Back in 2012, I finally came to the realization, I wasn't living my life for me, I was living for my father, I was doing what he wanted, when he wanted, I was living to make everyone else happy, and I wasn't happy, in fact I hated my life, I didn't want to be the person I was, I hated not just my life, but myself, I hated who I was, I wanted to disappear, and I did, for 6 months, ... I had to go find myself, I had to find out who I was, who I really was.. and that's when I found who I am now, Bray Wyatt... for the first time in years I could smile, because I was being no body but myself, I told my family and my father didn't take it well.. he told me, that if I wanted to continue to be Bray Wyatt, then I was no longer his family, he didn't have a son named Bray Wyatt... so if I was going to continue to be myself, be who made me happy, then I no longer had a family.. as you can tell, I chose to be true to myself, and my family disowned me, so when I told you I had no family, I had nothing.. I meant it, ... you and Grace, you are all I have in this world.. you are my whole world, ... " I sighed, taking her hand, pulling her closer to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?... why did you keep this from me?, we are married, we are supposed to be one hundred percent truthful and honest with each other, ... don't you trust me?" Faith bit her lip.

"Of course I trust you, ... I guess apart of me, wanted to keep Windham in the past, when my past family showed up, I realized I had to tell you, but I wanted to tell you on my own, I didn't want to do it, here, I wanted to do it alone, in private.. but I didn't get a chance to do that.." I sighed, shaking my head. "My family found out about you, and the baby... and they thought I'd come to my senses, and want to become Windham Rotunda again, and just kill off Bray Wyatt... but I don't want to kill Bray Wyatt.. I don't want to become Windham ever again.. I like who I am."

Faith reached out, to stroke my face. "I wouldn't want you to be anyone, but yourself... I fell in love with Bray Wyatt... I married Bray Wyatt, that's who I want you to stay of course... I didn't fall for Windham Rotunda, I didn't marry him, and I didn't start a family with him... I'm Bray Wyatt's wife, and Grace, is Bray Wyatt's little girl, ... I love you Bray, I'd love you no matter what." Faith smiled.

I leaned in, to kiss the top of her head. "I'm glad you see it, that way.. but my family doesn't ." I shook my head. "But you know, what... I'm used to it, and I'm okay with it I guess, but I love you.. and as long as I've got you and our little girl, I'm happy." I pulled Faith into my arms.

"You'll always, have me.. no matter what." Faith smiled, pulling away she looked up at me. "But from now on, no more secrets, ... we have to tell each other everything, this is a marriage, and that means we are in this together, no matter what.."

I nodded, and leaned in to kiss her. "I promise.. no more secrets, I'll tell you everything... and anything that happens, " I reached out, to run my hand through her hair.

"How about we get out of here, I'm thinking we can grab something to eat, and head back to the hotel room... I'm not really feeling like going out right now, ... I just want to go back to the hotel, and relax.. maybe we can watch a movie and snuggle .." Faith smiled up at me.

"Sounds perfect, my beauty." I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, here we have chapter 61 , Faith knows, I think she took it well. I'm glad he told her, and now that's not over his head. Do you think Bray should try to work out things with his family?, or do you think Bray should keep them out of his life?. Also, I'm thinking we've got another 4 or 5 ish chapters until we meet, Grace, I'm not to sure how many total chapters we have left in the story to complete it, but I'll let you all know, once we get closer to it. Anyway, please leave a review, I'd love to hear feedback.**


	62. The Sit Down!

_...A Few Weeks Later..._

 **-Restaurant-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

It had been a few weeks since the whole ordeal with his family happened, although I wasn't too happy about Bray, keeping the secret from me, but I realized he had his reasons, once we got back to the hotel that night, we had a more in depth conversation about his past. The conversation, was eye opening, I saw Bray in a whole new light, over the next few weeks, his father had tried to get in touch with him, along with his sister and mother, Bo even tried to talk to him, at work but he's been blowing him off. I can see it in Bray's eyes, how much his family showing up, has impacted him, I keep telling him, that he should have a conversation with his family, let them know what he feels, because I can tell he loves his family, and I know if there was a way for his family to be in his life, in our life, he'd want that. So I took it on myself, to contact his mother, and arranged for us to get everyone together, and maybe talk this out. I know his mother has expressed how much she wants to be apart of all of our lives, Bray, Grace, and My life, and if it can happen, then I want it to, I'm 25 weeks along now, and I want this all sorted out, before Grace makes her grand entrance.

We walked into the restaurant, and I told the hostess the name the reservation was under, and he leads us back to the table, Bray looks over at me when he notices, that it wasn't a table for two. "What is with all the seats?" Bray raised a brow.

"We have some guests." I smiled, patting his hand. "Come on, sit down." I said, looking up to him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Bray sighed, and pulled my chair out for me, helping me scoot in. Then pulled his chair out sitting next to me. "So, who's the guests?" Bray raised a brow.

"Before I tell you, promise me you'll keep an open mind.." I said, placing my hand on top of his hand, that was on top of the table.

"What are you up to Faith?" Bray raised a brow.

"I'm doing it for you Bray... " I said, biting my lip.

"Faith, I don't like the sound of this." Bray shook his head.

"You have to trust me on this." I said softly, looking over to the door, and saw Bray's Mother, Father, Sister, and Brother. All walk in the door together, talking to the hostess, then making their way over towards us.

Bray raised a brow, and looked to the side, seeing the same thing. "Are you kidding me Faith?" Bray said, attempting to keep his voice lowered, but I could tell he wasn't very happy about this. Bray stood up, shaking his head, as his family approached the table. "I'm not doing this, let's go Faith." Bray growled.

"Bray, come on.. just sit down." I sighed, grabbing his hand.

"I told you, this wasn't going to work." His father shook his head.

"Faith, let's go.." Bray shook his head. "I'm not sitting at a table with these people." Bray growled.

"We are your family.." Bray's sister, Mika spoke up.

"Windham, don't be like this." His father sighed. "We are here, to try to make up, so we can be a family, stop being so damn stubborn."

I stood up, and shook my head. "I told you, if you had any chance, you had to stop referring to him as Windham, his name is Bray, Bray Wyatt, ... you said you wanted to be apart of our life, that means you have to accept him, for who he is."

Bray sighed, and shook his head. "I'll be in the car.." Bray clinched his fists, and walked past everyone, I could tell he was trying to hold in his anger.

I sighed, and shook my head, as I watched him walk off. "I'll go see if I can talk him back in." I said.

"He's to stubborn, it's not going to happen." His father shook his head. "There isn't anything in this world, that would get him to come back in here... you can't make someone do something, they don't want to."

"You obviously don't know your son, very well." I shook my head. "I'll be back." I stated, and walked out, hoping to get Bray to agree, to come back inside.

* * *

 **-Outside Of The Restaurant-**

I caught up to Bray, outside by the car. "Bray." I sighed, walking over to him, reaching out grabbing his hand.

"Come on, let's go." Bray sighed.

"Bray, please do this... just give them a chance, hear them out... if you don't like what they have to say, then we will leave." I said softly.

"Why are you so for this?" Bray sighed.

"Because, I know how much you want this... you won't admit it, but I know you want your family in your life." I sighed.

"You and Grace are the only family I need." Bray shook his head. "As long as I have you, and our daughter, that's all I need."

"But you want them in your life, don't you?" I raised a brow. "You can't deny it Bray, I know you too well."

"Yes, of course I want them in my life, but as long as I they can't accept me for who I am.. Bray Wyatt... and accept the fact, that Windham Rotunda is gone.. then it can't happen." Bray said firmly.

"Then go in there, explain that to them.. hear them out, they will hear you out.. resolve this, it may turn out good, or you may all go your sepret ways.. just give it a chance Bray... don't you think Grace, would want to know both sides of her family?" I sighed, and reached out, putting an arm around, Bray's midsection, looking up at him. "Oh, ..." I stepped back, and placed my hand over my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Bray's eye's widened.

"Nothing's wrong, I just think Grace is putting her two cents in." I smiled slightly, when I was talking about Grace, meeting both sides of her family, I felt Grace kicking, very hard, like she was letting her voice be heard. I smiled and grabbed Bray's hand, placing it over my stomach, where she was kicking before. "Are you trying to tell mommy, and daddy something?... do you think daddy and mommy should go back and talk it out with everyone." I said smiling, down at my stomach, knowing she probably didn't know, what I was talking about.

Bray's eyes lit up, when he felt Grace kick, I'd always felt her moving around, but Bray had never felt her kick, and I could tell how much it meant, to feel Grace, kicking, it defiantly made his day, I could tell how much he loved our little girl already. "Well, I guess I'll give it a shot... For you Faith.." Bray smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. "And for you, my little Grace." Bray leaned down, planting a kiss on my stomach, gently rubbing the other side as he did so.

"I love you, ... you know I have your back Bray.. always." I smiled at him.

Bray smiled, and kissed me. "I know, I'm so lucky to have you.." Bray smiled. "Both of you.." Bray rubbed my stomach again, and then took my hand. "Are you ready to do this?" Bray smiled.

"Of course, ... if it's too much, then we are out of here.. " I smiled, and nodded. "But hopefully, we have a chance to eat, before that happens.." I laughed. "Because we are starving." I smiled, gently rubbing my stomach.

"I'll make sure I get some food for my girls." Bray smiled, and gave me a peck on the cheek. "You know, I'll do anything for my girls." Bray smiled, and took my hand, both of us walking back into the restaurant together.

* * *

 **-The Restaurant-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I took a deep breath as I walked back into the restaurant, I didn't feel like doing this, but Faith and apparently Grace wanted me to, and I'll do anything for my girls, so obviously I'm going to give it a chance. I smiled and gave Faith a peck on the cheek, as she squeezed my hand, letting me know, she was right by my side, no matter what.

We made it back over to the table, I could see the happiness in my mothers eyes. "I'm glad you decided to come back." My mother smiled.

"Here I thought, you were to damn stubborn, to listen to reason... I didn't expect to see you back here." My father admitted.

"If it wasn't for Faith, and my daughter, I wouldn't be." I stated, it coming out rather harsh.

"Let's all have a seat." Faith said, patting my arm.

"Yes, let's." My mother smiled.

All of us, sat down at the table, the waitress came over, taking everyone's order, Faith ordered, chicken alfredo, and a salad, I had them bring her salad right out, knowing my beauty was hungry. "Here you are mam.." The waitress smiled, handing over Faith's salad. "Bread sticks, will be out in just a few, is there anything I can get for anyone else?" She smiled.

We all shook our heads no, and she walked off. "Better?" I smiled, over at Faith as she took a bite.

"Much." Faith smiled, leaning over giving me a peck on the lips.

We all sat there, my mother finally spoke up, and decided to make small talk. "So, how did you two meet?" My mother questioned.

"A club." Faith smiled.

"My brother in a club?... totally had to of looked out of place." My sister laughed, slightly.

"He did, but that's what drew me to him." Faith smiled, as I took her hand.

"You two hooked up on the first night didn't you?... I mean that's what Bray does." My brother nodded "You didn't seem like the type though." He added.

"Watch your damn mouth." I growled, who the hell does he think he is talking about my beauty like that?

"Bray." Faith squeezed my hand, giving me a small smile, getting me to calm down a bit.

"So you didn't know he worked for the WWE?, doesn't your sister work for the WWE also?" Mika questioned.

"I didn't really watch wrestling, I knew my sister worked for the company, and her husband, Cody Rhodes, ... but not much else." Faith shrugged.

"So, it must of been a big surprise when you ran into him at work." My mother nodded.

"Was it a welcomed surprise?" My sister added.

"Umm, I'll admit, not at first... I tried to avoid him.." Faith admitted.

"Why?" Mika questioned. "You said you were drawn to him.."

"My sister, and Cody.. they warned me away from him.." Faith stated, but then looked over to me.

"You ended up getting a job with the company, how did that happen?" Mika questioned.

"I was at ringside, and I guess the camera picked up on the glances, Bray and I were sharing.." Faith shrugged.

"I was watching it backstage, the first time she appeared on camera... our brother couldn't take his eyes off Faith... it got the whole backstage buzzing... and the whole WWE Universe buzzing to top that.. " My brother chimed in.

"You must of been really taken with her Windham.." My mother stated. "I'm sorry.. Bray, you must of been really taken by her." She corrected, seeing the roll of the eyes, I had given her.

"I guess you can say I was... from the first time I saw her, I was completely ... entranced, by this beautiful creature." I smiled, over at my beauty. "It was fate, that we ran into each other again.. I knew I couldn't let her slip through my fingers again, so I made sure it didn't happen.."

"So I assume, your sister finally let up, I mean you guys are married, and expecting a baby." My mother smiled.

"Yes, eventually... my sister, has always been kind of a control freak.. and that included my life, so once she realized, she couldn't run my life. and Bray made me happy, happier, then I've ever been in my life, mind you.. she agreed to back off of us, eventually she realized Bray wasn't going anywhere.. we were really in love.. she accepted us." Faith smiled over at me, and I leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"So, you guys got married twice?" My sister raised a brow.

"We got married, it was a spur of the moment thing, it's a long story ... but I don't regret it, the only thing I regret, is I couldn't share it with my family, because that hurt my father, he'd dreamed of walking me down the isle, ... so he wasn't very happy." Faith admitted. "But Bray wanted to give me the wedding of my dreams, which he did, it was better then my dreams... and this gave my father the chance to walk me down the isle, so it smoothed things over with my dad."

"So, you must be a total daddies girl?" Mika laughed.

"I guess, I'm the youngest, ... my mother was always close to my sister, and I was always close with my dad.. we kinda always knew, Eden was my moms favorite, and I was my dad's favorite, even though they won't admit it." Faith laughed, slightly.

"So, ... do you have any photos from your wedding?.. the big wedding?" My mother questioned, I know she loved weddings, and she would of loved to be at ours.

"Umm, yes I think I have some on my phone." Faith took out her phone, and looked through them, and found a few. "Here.." She handed the phone over to my mother.

My mother looked over them, and I saw my sister, lean over and peak at them. "Wow, you were like the picture of perfection... you looked like you stepped off the big screen." My sister smiled over at Faith.

"She's always the picture of perfection." I stated, in my eyes, there was nothing more perfect then my Beauty, well my beauty, and my Grace, they are the two most perfect things in this world, in my eyes. "Most beautiful woman in the world." I added.

"Is he always like this?" My brother raised a brow.

"Yes, he tells me how beautiful I am, like 100 times a day, and how much he loves me, even more." Faith smiled, over at me.

We continued talking, just having small talk until our food came up, we sat and ate for a few minutes, then my mother looked over to Faith, and Faith nodded. I raised a brow, Faith taking a deep breath. "So, I think it's about time, we get down to what we came here for.. to resolve this." Faith said.

"Mike, come on.. why don't you start darling." My mother said.

"And what do you want me to say?" My father sighed.

"Tell, him how you feel?... Bray needs to know how you feel, why you are so against, who he is.." Faith spoke up.

My father sighed, and shook his head. "Because, he wasn't born Bray Wyatt.. he was born Windham Rotunda, I didn't raise him to cut his family off." My father sighed.

I bit the inside of my cheek, and shook my head, Faith squeezing my hand, keeping me in check.

"He's been given so many opportunities, in his life.. and he just threw them all away, I had the perfect life, hand picked for him.. and he threw it away, to become a nobody, to become this Bray Wyatt.. you turned your back on your family.. and for what?" My father said, his tone taking a slight harsher turn.

I couldn't bite my tongue, on that one. "For what?... for Faith, for Grace... if I would of stuck to being your little puppet, then I wouldn't have Faith, and I wouldn't have Grace... they are the best thing that ever happened to me.. " I spat.

"I'm sure your father didn't mean it like that." My mother spoke up.

"No, I didn't... I just meant, you had everything handed to you... If you would of done what I said, you'd be the man in the WWE by now. " My father sighed. "I had such high hopes for you Windham... when you became Bray Wyatt, I lost my son.. you killed my son... " My father spat. "Doesn't it make you feel anything?, that you hurt your family like this?"

I shook my head, and sighed. "Do you think I wanted to hurt you guys?... I didn't, and I tried not to, I told you I was doing this because I couldn't live like that any more, I wanted to be happy, I wanted to be the person I knew I could be, the person, I knew I was deep down inside, ... I couldn't be who you wanted me to be anymore, I wasn't happy.. at all." I sighed, and looked at my parents. "You didn't even realize how unhappy I was did you?... no you didn't because, all you could see was what you wanted to see, you didn't see how much I hated my life, you know when I disappeared for that 6 months, I had actually went out to the swamp, to end my life, because I'd rather be dead, then continue living a life that I had no control over... " I sighed, and shook my head, as I saw my the reaction's my family had.

My mothers eyes, welled up with tears, my fathers face fell, my sister shook her head, and looked down. My brother, put his hand over his mouth. Then I looked over at my Faith, my wife my whole world, and saw how it was affecting her, hearing those words from my mouth, Faith squeezed my hand even tighter, I didn't expect to have that come out tonight, but I needed to come clean, and let him and everyone else know, why I couldn't be Windham Rotunda anymore, and let them know, what Bray Wyatt meant to me.

"But instead of losing my life, I found myself, the real me... I found Bray Wyatt... Bray Wyatt saved me, if I hadn't become Bray Wyatt, if I wouldn't of found myself, I'd be dead now.. " I said honestly. "It might not be the life you would choose for me, or want for me... but this is the life I want, the life I need, the life I love... I wouldn't change who I am for anything, I have everything I could of ever dreamed of, I love my career, I love having control over it, ... and the thing I love more then anything about my life... My beautiful wife, Faith.. she's the best thing that has ever happened to me, I know now.. I had never felt true, honest happiness, or love until I met her, and now she's giving me the greatest gift, I could of ever asked for.. our Grace.. Faith and Grace are my whole world."

Faith looked over at me, I could tell how much my words were getting to her, I tell her everyday how much she means to me, but there was something about this time, that got to her, she looked at me, with a smile, and a tear in her eye.

"So, I'm sorry Dad.. but I do love you, and I want a relationship, with you.. all of you... but I can't have this negativity in my life, or my family's life.. if you can't accept me for who I am, and that's Bray Wyatt.. if you can't accept Bray Wyatt, then we can't have a relationship, I won't jump through hoops, to be apart of your family... I love you all, but this is in your court... you guys can make the decision ... it's up to you, as much as I want you guys in my life... I won't be someone I'm not.. so dad if you can find a way to accept me, then I'm more then willing to give it a try.. until then, Faith and Grace are my family... " I stood up, taking Faith's hand, helping her up. "I'll leave you all to think, and make your decisions, ... but I'm going to take my wife home now." I looked down and headed out the door, deep inside I'm hoping I'll at least get some of my family back, although I'd love my father to accept me, I won't hold my breath, he's just as stubborn, as everyone says I am.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked out of the bathroom, we had just finished one of our lovely showers, Bray had got out first. I smiled over at Bray as I saw him flipping through channels, I was having some hot flashes, so tonight, I was going to sleep in my bra and panties.. I hadn't really done that since I started showing, although Bray tells me how much he loves my body, I still feel a bit self conscious when I'm not covered up.

I walked over to the bed, and climbed in, grabbing the covers and pulling them over me. "Bray." I whined, when he pulled the covers off of me.

"Why do you, always have to cover yourself up?" Bray started kissing down my neck. "I love looking at your body... not to mention, I know you are hot.. so why cover up?"

"I don't know... I just don't feel to sure of myself." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You should be, you are so beautiful woman, ... if you could see yourself, the way I see you.. you'd realize, you don't need to cover up." Bray said, his hands roaming my body.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him. "I Love You." I smiled at him.

"And I love you." Bray smiled, and leaned into, kiss me.

"So.. I hope you aren't to upset with me, for setting this up with your mother tonight." I said, when Bray laid down next to me, his arm wrapped around me.

"I was never upset with you Faith, I know you had good intentions." Bray assured me.

"Did it help you at all?" I raised a brow.

"I guess.. it did feel good to get everything off my chest, and come clean with my family." Bray admitted.

"You never told me about you, wanting to end your life." I said, running my hand up and down his arm, as he laid his head on my chest.

"It's a time of my life, I wanted to put to rest, I wanted to forget about it, ... I didn't want to let you know, I was so weak.. I thought about killing myself, I never wanted you to know I have that kind of weakness in me." Bray sighed.

I sat up, and looked down at him, Bray sat up next to me. "Bray, you can't think like that.. Bray, I don't see weakness.. I see strength, you are so much stronger, then you know... it takes so much strength, to turn it around... to push those feelings away.." I said, my hand stroking his face. "When I look at you, I will never see weakness Bray... I'll always see the man I love, the man ... the man who makes me the happiest woman in the world, I'm so lucky to have you Bray.. I never want you to think less of yourself."

"God, I love you woman." Bray rasped, leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you too..." I smiled, and looked down to my stomach, feeling our little girl, give me a little kick. "And it seems our little girl does too." I smiled, giving my stomach a gentle rub.

"Is that right?.. Does Grace love her daddy?" Bray said, after leaning down, to talk directly to Grace, he placed his hand on my stomach, and she kicked, Bray smiled, and then kissed my stomach. "Daddy loves you too, my little Grace." Bray smiled, and gave my stomach another kiss, before scooting back up towards me.

"You are such a great daddy, already." I smiled, snuggling up to him, his arms wrapping around me.

Bray smiled, as he ran his hand through my hair. "I'm only the man I am, because of you Faith." Bray said.

"You don't give yourself enough credit.." I said, looking up at him. "You don't realize it, but you are an truly amazing man.. and I'm blessed to have you as my husband, and as the father of my child."

Bray smiled, and shook his head. "I must of done, something really great in my life... to deserve such an amazing woman." Bray smiled, and leaned into kiss me.

I smiled, and snuggled back to him, I loved this feeling, having Bray's arms around me, I really hope things work for Bray, and his family. I know Bray wants them in his life, I know the only one that he really needs to worry about is, his father, his mother, sister, and brother they all seem to really accept him already, but it seems they are just following his fathers lead. Hopefully this sit down, worked and Bray can have his family back.

* * *

 **A/N- So, Faith and Bray's mom, put together this sit down, do you think it will get through to his father? Also, how cute is Bray?, he is so adorable when it comes to Grace, he's going to be such a cute and attentive daddy, Bray loves his girls, that's for sure. So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks as always, hope you enjoyed this chapter. You guys rock, thanks for all the continued support, the reviews, follows, and favorites.**


	63. It's A Start!

_...One Week Later..._

 **-Bray and Faith's Home(Nursery)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

After I woke up, and found Faith was not in the bed with me, I figured she'd be in the nursery, she'd been wanting to get Grace's clothes, together, and put up in the clothes, and dressers. I walked into the nursery, to see Faith on the floor, trying to put together the crib. I shook my head, clearing my throat. "Morning." Faith smiled, looking back at me before turning her attention to the crib.

"What are you doing, my beauty?" I sighed, walking over to her, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"I wanted, to get this nursery done today... we've been working on it for weeks." Faith sighed, taking my hand, when I offered it to her.

I helped her off the ground, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "We will, ... I told you, I'd work on it today, I don't want you to over work yourself." I sighed, my hand reaching out to stroke her face.

"I'm not going to, I'm putting together a crib, I wouldn't of tried to move the dresser.." Faith shrugged.

"Again?... I thought you wanted to put the dresser in that corner?" I shook my head, she'd had me move the dresser, three times already.

"If you don't want to.. I can do it myself." Faith shrugged, letting out a slight sigh.

"You know, I'm not about to let that happen." I sighed. "Why are you so gun ho, about us getting this done today?" I raised a brow.

"Your sister texted me today... she wanted to know, if she could come over, tomorrow, ... she wants to see us, she's going to be passing through, going to her new boyfriends house I guess, and she thought, it'd be a good time to see you." Faith smiled. "I know I should of asked you, but I told her it'd be okay... you aren't upset are you?" Faith bit her lip.

"No, I'm not." I shook my head, I was surprised, but at the same time very happy, at least I was making progress with someone in my family. Even if my father, mother and brother still haven't reached out, my sister has, and that's a start.

"Are you happy about this?" Faith raised a brow.

"Well, of course... I wanted a relationship, with my family.. it's not everyone, but it's a start." I smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"So, the sit down wasn't such a bad idea was it?" Faith smiled. "It might just be your sister for now, but maybe if we give it time, we can get this whole family back together.."

"I know, ... I'm glad you talked me into staying, I'm looking forward, to having my sister back in my life." I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her. "If it wasn't for you, I probably would of kept my feeling to myself, and never told my family how I felt, and I'd of gone my whole life with out speaking my piece." I stated.

"I just want you to have everything you deserve, and you deserve to have a family..." Faith smiled.

"As long as I have you and Grace, I've got everything I need." I smiled, and gave her a peck on the lips. "But, it's nice to have a chance to work on things with my sister, and maybe, the rest of my family.." I added.

Faith smiled and turned around. "So, I was thinking ... we can put the big dresser, over in that corner, by the closet, ... then we can put the changing table on the other side of the dresser, that way we will be right next to it, incase we need a clean onezie, or something.." Faith smiled.

I laughed, and nodded. "Always thinking ahead." I kissed the top of her head.

"And the crib.. right under her name." Faith smiled, pointing to the Wooden Letters, that spelled out her name, and had been painted, purple ... the G, A, E all had white polka dots, and the R and the C, had white diagonal stripes in them. Faith had painted them, she said she wanted to do stripes and polka dots, because it made it look more fun, so of course I let her do what she wanted, she was better at the interior design then I am of course.

I looked at the name, and realized I hadn't put it up there, and it was to high on the wall, for Faith to do it. "How did that get up there?" I raised a brow.

"I did it... I just used the step ladder.. It only took a few minutes, to put the nails on then, another few minutes, to hang the letters.. I got it perfect, the first try.." Faith said proudly.

"You should of let me do it, what if you would of fell?" I sighed, shaking my head, running my hand through my hair.

"I didn't think about that." Faith sighed. "And I didn't fall, I'm safe, so let's not get into this right now, please." Faith shook her head.

"Fine.. but no more step ladders, please." I sighed.

"Fine, no more step latters." Faith smiled, and wrapped her arms around my midsection, she dropped her arms from around me, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow.

"My stomach, it's getting in the way, I can't even hug you properly.. because, I'm getting so huge, I feel like a fat slob." Faith sighed.

"You are anything but fat.. you are pregnant, ... look at you, you are all belly.." I smiled rubbing her stomach.

"And boobs." Faith said, pushing her breasts together. "I really hope, they don't get any bigger." Faith shook her head.

I laughed, and shrugged. "I happen to like your new assets." I admitted, a smirk on my face.

"I can tell, the way you can't keep your hands off them... you use any excuse you can't to feel me up." Faith laughed.

"That's nothing new though." I shrugged, my hand traveling to her breasts giving them a slight squeeze.

"True." Faith slapped my hands away. "No more, until we get this finished... so until this nursery, is done.. you've got to keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh, no fair." I sighed, throwing my hands up, as she walked over towards the closet.

"Maybe not.. but I bet, you'll get this finished today won't you." Faith smirked.

"You're right about that." I nodded, and walked over to the crib, I figured, I get that finished and put where Faith wanted it, then I'd work on the changing table.

Faith grabbed a bunch, baby hangers, and a kicked a box of clothes, a cross the room, she sat down, I knew she wanted to get the clothes hung up, that she had gotten, or her mother, and the other diva's from work, they all had gone a little shop happy. "I figured, I'd get from Newborn, 0-3 months, and 3-6 months, hung up... and I'll put the few 6-9 months outfits I have, I'll put them in the small toat I have.." Faith said, letting out a sigh.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

We both sat working on our project, Faith laughs and shakes her head. "Oh, mom must know you very well." Faith laughed.

"What?" I raised a brow, looking over to her.

"This onezie, she got Grace." Faith picked it up and showed it to me, it was Pink, with black lettering, that says _Sorry Boy's, My Daddy Says I Can't Date EVER_.

I laughed, and shook my head. "She must... because that's the truth, Grace isn't allowed to date, EVER." I stated.

Faith laughed, and shrugged. "We will see how that works." Faith went back to her project, she was hanging up the outfits, that had onezie's, and little tutu's, she folded, the little lace, and ruffle bloomers.

"I think, I should find a few more of these." Faith turned another onezie around, it was white, with blue lettering on it, and it said. _Sorry Ladies My Daddy's Taken_.

I laughed, and shook my head. "Who got that one?" I raised a brow.

"Eden.." Faith smiled. "She also got this one." Faith held it up.

I laughed, when I read it, it said, _They Say I'm Just Like My Mommy, She Must Be Perfect Too_. "That's the truth, both of my girls are perfection." I smiled.

"Our little Grace, is going to be the best dressed, baby around." Faith smiled.

"That's for sure." I nodded.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I finished, putting all the outfits, into the closet, and the bloomers, into the dresser, I looked over and saw Bray had just finished, putting the crib together, and placed it under the name on the wall, I smiled and walked over to him. "It looks perfect." I smiled.

"Okay, I know you said no more touching until, this was finished, but I think I deserve, a kiss.." Bray said, turning towards me.

"One, small kiss..." I said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss, but that didn't work, because he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "I said a small kiss.." I shook my head.

"I know, but you should know, a quick little kiss, isn't going to cut it for me." Bray shrugged.

"Well, hopefully that will hold you over, until.. every last thing is finished in here.. because that's all you are getting." I scolded.

"You don't play fair." Bray whined.

"I never said I did." I shrugged. "The quicker, we get this finished, the quicker, you are able to get your hands on me again." I smirked, reaching for the edge of my shirt, slipping it over my head, tossing it to the side. "What?... it's getting hot." I shrugged, when Bray let out a slight growl.

"Sure.." Bray shook his head. "But that's okay.. it's a little extra motivation."

I smirked, and walked over to the door. "I'm going to grab a drink.. you want some coffee?, anything?"

"Some water would be nice." Bray smiled.

"Coming right up." I smiled, and walked out, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

 _...The Next Day..._

 **-Living Room-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked out of the bedroom, and saw Faith running around the house, like a mad woman, making sure everything was in order. "Everything is fine, Faith." I sighed, walking up behind her.

"I know.. it's just, I want everything, to be nice when your sister gets here." Faith sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, god.. she's going to be here, in less then 45 minutes, and still haven't taken my shower... but I wanted to make the strawberry lemonade.." Faith shook her head.

"You take your shower, and I'll get the strawberry lemonade made, ..." I laughed, slightly. "It will be fine, I'll give everything a once over, ... stop worrying about everything, the house looks fine, ... why are you so worried about the way it looks anyway?"

"I don't know, it's her first time over .. and I just want everything to look perfect." Faith sighed. "I finally got, our wedding photo's out, did you see them." Faith smiled up at me, as she pointed to the cabinet, where she had placed, our wedding photos.

"I did... and I love them of course, anything with our beautiful face in it, I love." I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

Faith smiled. "Alright, I'll go take my shower, I want to look half-way decent."

"You are going to look beautiful, no matter what... just stop worrying so much, it's just my sister.. it's not the queen of England or something." I laughed.

Faith sighed, and shook her head, heading into the bathroom.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

After what was the shortest shower of my life, I had got out, dried my hair with the blow dryer, I put a little bit of grease, in my hair, to keep it under control, I decided to leave it natural, and not straighten it, I didn't have time to do it. I had slipped into a knee length scoop neck, gray and black stripped dress. I walked into the living room, and saw Bray was fixing the cushions on the couch.

"You look stunning." Bray smirked, walking over towards me.

"Thank you." I smiled, and wrapped my arms around, his midsection, as he wrapped his arms around me. "So, are you excited to see your sister?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I guess.." Bray shrugged.

We heard a knock on the door, and looked over, to see Bray's sister, Mika waving at us through the window, of the door. "Let's let them in." I smiled, dropping my arms from around him, Bray giving me a quick peck on the lips, before taking my hand, walking to the door, along side me.

Bray opened the door, and hugged his sister, and shook the boyfriends hand. "Rodger, this is my brother, .. Bray, and his wife Faith." Mika smiled. "Bray, Faith.. this is my boyfriend, Rodger .."

"Nice to meet you all." Rodger smiled.

"It's still too soon to say that." Bray stated, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing his eyes, at the man, earning a look from his sister.

"Be nice, Bray." I nudged him. "Forgive my husband, ... he seems to of forgotten his manors." I narrowed my eyes at Bray.

"Sorry.." Bray sighed.

"Why don't we have a seat." I smiled, taking Bray's hand, all of us heading towards the couch, Mika and Rodger, sat down on the couch, while Bray and I, sat on the couch, Bray draping his arm over my shoulder.

"So, ... how is it going?, everything going good with the pregnancy?, everything okay with the baby?" Mika questioned.

"Yes, everything is perfect, my blood pressure, is better, and I've gain, although, I only gained, a 1 and half a pounds, ... and I should be gaining about 1 pound a week, so I've still got to work on that.." I nodded, I was 26 weeks, now and I'm almost through my second trimester, so I should be gaining about, 1 pound a week, but I'm barely gaining a pound a month, and the doctor is getting a bit concerned, so far our baby isn't being impacted by my low weight gain, she's still growing just fine, but my doctor, is sending me to a nutritionist , to help me gain weight. "So, I'm going to be going to a nutritionist , she's supposed to help me figure out, some more foods, to eat that will help me gain weight..."

"The doctor, isn't to worried about it is he?" Mika raised a brow.

"A bit, ... but so far, Grace isn't being impacted by it, she's growing perfectly, she is healthy ... so this nutritionist , should help, keep it so, she isn't being impacted by it, so hopefully I'll start gaining weight... I feel like only place I'm gaining anything is my belly.. and boobs." I laughed, slightly, as did Mika, Bray's eye narrowed at Rodger, and I shook my head, as he let his hand glide across my chest, some what blocking it.

* * *

 **-The Kitchen-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked out to the kitchen, helping Faith get some drinks for everyone. "What was that about out there?" Faith raised a brow. "You were getting all territorial, with your sisters boyfriend."

"Well, one I don't know anything about this guy, and two if you wouldn't of called attention to your breasts, I wouldn't of had to.. did you need to mention, your breasts in front of him?... you know if you mention them in front of a man, they are bound to look." I sighed, shaking my head, I didn't know anything about this man, so I am not going to trust him around my Faith, I don't like anyone looking at my wife's goods, those are for only me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to call attention to them, I was just making small talk... " Faith turned around, and wrapped her arms around me. "I promise, no more boob talk." Faith smiled.

"Good.. " I smiled, and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. "I didn't mean to get so territorial, but you know how I am.. I can't stand any man looking at you." I sighed, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

"It's okay, ... I'm sorry I keep bringing these things up." Faith pointed down to her chest. "I'm just not used to having these, or this belly... so it's so weird to me, to have these things." Faith laughed, slightly.

"It's fine, ... I'll admit, I'm trying to find something about him I don't like... I can't help it, I've always been like that, when it comes to Mika, she was our only sister, and the youngest... so I've never really liked anyone she's dated." I admitted.

"Well, Mika seems happy.. so you should really give him a chance." Faith smiled. "Plus, it's good practice.. being nice to your little sisters boyfriend, will be good practice for being nice to the boys our daughter are going to bring home one day." Faith shrugged.

"Umm, no.. that little onezie, your mom got her, the no dating EVER, one... that's true, our little girl will never date.. I'll make sure of that." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, honey.. that's cute, well when she's a teenager, we will have to think back on this conversation won't we?" Faith laughed, and patted my shoulder. "Help me carry these out." Faith said, pointing to the glasses on the counter.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Faith and I, carried the glasses of strawberry lemonade, and I handed Mika and Rodger their glasses. "So.. Rodger, how long have you guys been together?" I raised a brow, sitting next to Faith, my arm over her shoulder.

"I've known her about a year, but we've been dating for about 4 months now." Rodger smiled, and looked over at my sister.

"How did you guys meet?" Faith questioned.

"We met at the gym, he was filling in for my trainer.. we started hanging out, and became good friends, and then he asked me out on a date, and the rest is history." Mika shrugged.

"So, how old are you?" I raised a brow, he looked a little older then I would imagine my sister dating, he looked to be close to 26 or 27, my sister was only 21, she'll be 22 in August.

"33." Rodger stated.

I almost spit out the drink I was drinking, did he say 33?, that's 12 years older then her, what the hell is she doing with someone that much older then her. "33?"

"I know he's a little older, but he's like a big goofy kid." Mika laughed.

"A little older?" I shook my head. "He's 12 years older then you... does everyone know about him?"

"Yes, Dad wasn't thrilled, but he's dealing with it." Mika sighed. "You don't know him Bray, you need to give him a chance."

"She's right Bray." Faith looked over to me. "You can't judge him, based on his age.. you have to give him a chance to show you who he is.. "

"I know, I'm sorry.." I nodded, and took a deep breath. "What do you do for a living?" I raised a brow.

"I'm a personal trainer, part time.. and at night, I'm a bartender.." Rodger nodded.

"Do you enjoy being a personal trainer?" Faith questioned.

"Yes, I enjoy it.. Fitness is a big part of my life.. and I enjoy helping people get fit, and healthy." Rodger smiled.

We continued to talk for a while, and he didn't seem to be to bad of a guy, but I'm not going to give him the all clear yet, I'll need to get to know him better before I do that.

"So, have you finished the nursery?" Mika questioned.

"Yes, we finished yesterday.. would you like to see it?" Faith smiled.

"Of course." Mika smiled, and stood up.

"Great." Faith smiled, and started to stand, I stood up and helped her, I noticed she was in the middle of the couch, and it was hard for her to get off the middle of the couch, she needed the arm rest to push up off of, so I stood up and helped her up. "Thanks." Faith smiled, and leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

 **-The Nursery-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

We all four, walked into the nursery, I just loved the way everything turned out, we had all white furniture, the crib, dressers, changing table, Bray had turned an old bookshelf, into a extra closet, for clothes, extra blankets, we had got little purple cloth drawers, and put them on the shelves, we had put hair bows, extra socks, baby location, baby gel, just anything we might need in a jiff, also he put in a little area, where I could put some clothes, so I didn't have to get into the big closet, if I was in a rush, he painted it white on the outside, and purple for the shelves, so it went with the purple, and white theme for the nursery. We also, put a photo of Bray and I right on the top shelf, and it was facing the crib, I wanted it facing the crib so we'd always be looking after our little Grace. The picture was one we took, when we did a maternity shoot, earlier this week, I loved the photo we picked, it was pretty simple Bray's arms were around me, his hands on my stomach, in the shape of a heart, and mine over his, in the same shape, and we were turning our heads slightly, and Bray hand leaned down to give me a peck on the cheek, the photographer said, he saw the look of pure happiness in my eyes, and when I looked at the picture, I saw it too.

The crib was beautiful, it was white, and the bedding, was light purple, with white and dark purple polka dots, it was a complete bedding set, along with the bumper, and skirt to go around the bottom, so you couldn't see under it, I hated when you could see under beds, and such. The walls, 3 of them where, Lavender. The fourth wall, the one where the crib was in front of, was 4 different colors, it had four big strips of four defend colors of purple, it started from the left with, Violet then, Orchid, then Amethyst, finally back into the Lavender. Right above the crib was the lettering I had painted, with Grace's name. We also had a beautiful white rocking chair, that my father had brought us, I didn't know it until he told us, but it was the old rocking chair, my mother used when I was a baby, my father fixed it up, and painted it, so it'd go with the theme, me being pregnant might be the reason, I cried like a little baby, it meant so much to me, that my father had kept that, and that he had restored it for me, so I could use it for my little girl.

"This is so beautiful, did you have someone come in and do it all?" Mika looked around.

"Nope, Bray did most of it.. I did as much as Bray would let me, he didn't want me moving anything, or painting, I did the letters on the wall, and picked out the bedding, and the little knickknacks all over, he did the painting, I taped off some of it, I did put the letters up on the wall, all by myself.. I had to get up extra early, so I'd be able to do it, without Bray freaking out." I stated.

"Because, you shouldn't be using a ladder." Bray reminded me.

"A ladder?" Mika almost gasped. "You are pregnant, you shouldn't be on a ladder."

"Exactly." Bray nodded.

"It was a step ladder, I was super careful." I shrugged.

"Sometimes, it doesn't matter how careful you are though." Mika shook her head.

"Thank you.. I've been telling her that." Bray sighed.

"Oh, I know.. let's not gang up on me." I crossed my arms over my chest, and let out a sigh, and I might of pouted a bit, just a bit.

"We aren't, we just worry." Mika stated.

"She's right, my beauty.. I can't help it, I worry about you and our little girl." Bray said, putting his arm around my waist, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, that's adorable." Mika squealed. "His beauty, does he always call you that?"

"Yes, he has since I met him.. I love it when he calls me that." I smiled, patting the side of his face, when he gave me another peck on the cheek.

Mika smiled, and looked around, she walked over to the dresser, and looked at a little plaque, that was white, with purple lettering, it had hearts in the top left corner, and bottom right corner, and in the middle it had the words, _First We Had Each Other, Then We Had You, Now We Have Everything_. "This is adorable... and I love how you have it right next to the picture frame.." Mika smiled, it was right next to the picture frame, it was a double frame, we had an ultrasound photo, and next to it, will be where we post the first photo of our little girl, once she's out of the womb, it has the words _Such A Big Miracle In Such A Little Girl_.

"I saw it, and I just had to have it.. it's the truth.. I thought we had everything, I didn't think I'd ever want another thing in my life, because I had Bray.. but now that we are having my little girl, it's crazy how already I can't imagine our life without her." I smiled up at Bray.

"My goodness, you guys are too damn cute." Mika smiled. "I really wish mom and dad, could be in on this." Mika sighed.

"They know what they have to do, ... " Bray sighed.

"To be honest, I think mom, is ready... she's been trying to talk dad into it, but he's so damn stubborn." Mika shook her head.

"Oh, you don't say." Bray sighed. "I'd love it, if mom could be apart of my life, I'd love all of you to be apart of my life, our life." Bray said, taking my hand. "I'd love for mom and dad, and even Taylor ... to be apart of my life again, to get to know Faith, and to be around for our daughter, to be apart of her life, but.. until they can accept me..that's not possible."

"I know, Taylor and mom already, accept you, I think they are just trying to get up the courage to tell say forget what dad thinks and go with it." Mika admitted. "It was hard for me, but I realized I need to do what's best for me, and I want you and Faith, and Grace in my life, and dad didn't take it to well, but I told him, he can't keep me from my family ... maybe seeing that, will prompt mom and Taylor to reach out.. would you accept it if they reached out?"

"Of course, ... I'd accept it if, Dad did.. I don't like how our family is right now, I want to fix this family, I want my daughter to have a relationship, with all of you, but I won't have Grace around, someone who doesn't accept her father, for who he is." Bray said. "As much as I want to believe dad will come around, I'm just not sure.. I don't think I should hold my breath."

Mika smiled, and walked over to her bother. "I'm proud of you, of the stand you are taking.. I know it's not easy for you, but it's a good thing to teach your daughter.. to always stand up for what you believe in, to always be yourself, no matter what anyone says."

Bray smiled, and hugged his sister back. "Thanks sis.. "

Mika smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that word from your mouth." Mika smiled.

I looked over at Bray and his sister, I saw a new light in Bray's eyes, I could tell he was happy, he had his sister back in his life, it meant a lot to him, that his sister had decided to reach out, and accept him, to have her back in his life, meant so much to him. I could tell both of them needed this in their lives, it was like they both had a missing piece in their lives, and they just found it, I know Bray's still got a few missing pieces, but hopefully before long, he'll find those too.

* * *

 **A/N- So, Mika reached out to Bray, it might not be everyone, but that means there is hope for the rest of the family right?, Do you think Bray is right, about not holding his breath?, or do you think Bray's just trying to not get his hopes up, so he doesn't get hurt if his dad doesn't come around?, Anyway Bray is such a cute big brother, he's totally got over protective instincts all around, wither it be Faith, Grace, or his sister, Bray's a total family man, and I think it's totally adorable, I love protective Bray. So, please leave a review I'd love to hear what your thoughts are on this chapter. Thanks as always for everyone who continues to review, favorite, and follow. You guys rock, reading the reviews, and seeing the favorites and follows, is what keeps me motivated to keep writing *Hugs***


	64. Things Are Looking Up!

_...Few Weeks Later..._

 **-Pay Per View(The Arena)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was walking down the hall, it'd been a few weeks, since our get together with Mika, and Rodger, things had been good between Bray and Mika, I have even gone shopping with Mika, she wanted to get some things, for Grace. I rubbed my stomach as I felt Grace, kicking she was very active today, I was now 31 weeks along, and finally things were going good, I was gaining pretty good, I was still only gaining about 2 and a half pounds, per month, but my doctor said, that since I was so small to begin with, that maybe I'm just not gaining as much, not to mention, I'm still pretty active, with all the work I do, and I work out, and do yoga, so they aren't as worried about my weight gain, as they were, because Grace, is still gaining, and seems to be in perfect heath. Since I'm 31 weeks, now I go to the doctors every 2 weeks, so they are keeping a close eye on Grace and I, so Bray isn't as worried as he was.

I smiled, when I saw Mika walking down the hall, once she reached me, she leaned in and gave me a a hug. "Hey, I didn't think I'd see you." I smiled, pulling away from the hug.

"Well, the Social Outcasts, have a title match, Bo and Curtis Axel are going to be going against the New Day ... so my mom and dad wanted to be here to support him." Mika smiled.

"I see, must be family day.. " I laughed, and shrugged. "My mother and father are in Florida on vacation, when they found out we'd be in town tonight, they wanted to come see me and my sister."

"I guess it must be." Mika laughed. "I do wish my parents would show some support for my other brother also, but I don't know.. I know Taylor said he and Bray had a talk the other night at the house show.. how did that go?"

"I know, Bray told me about it, ... I guess they had run into someone, that you guys grew up with... and started talking about old times, and before they knew it, it was an hour later." I nodded, I know Bray was really happy about that, it gave him some kind of hope, that maybe he'd have a relationship with his brother. "Bray was really happy, to have that little conversation with him, I know he'd like to have his brother back in his life, he'd like to have ... his whole family back in his life, but he's not willing to conform to being someone he's not."

"I understand, I'm proud of him.. for sticking up for himself, as much as I want my family back together, I'd never want Bray to be someone he's not.." Mika admitted.

I smiled, when I felt arms wrap around me, and I felt Bray's whiskers on my cheek. "There you are, I was just about to call you." I smiled, turning my head, to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, I didn't except to see you Mika." Bray smiled, at his sister. "Where's Rodger?" Bray raised a brow.

"He had to make a call, he should be back any minute, I told him, I'd wait for him here." Mika shrugged, as if in cue, Rodger walked up behind her, his hand reaching out to take hers, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Like I said." Mika smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bray questioned.

"Mom and dad, wanted to support Taylor, he has a tag title match tonight." Mika nodded.

"I see.." Bray bit his lip.

"Faith was telling me, your in-laws are in town also... " Mika nodded. "Like a little family reunion."

"Very messed up one I guess." Bray shrugged.

"You should come see mom and dad.." Mika suggested.

"That's not going to happen Mika.." Bray shook his head.

"I wish both you and dad, weren't so damn stubborn.. you know, he's the reason mom hasn't come around, mom doesn't want to upset him, ..." Mika sighed.

"It didn't stop you.." Bray sighed. "Even Taylor isn't completely shutting me out... but Dad and Mom are."

"I didn't let it stop me, because I'm not going to spend my life, fighting with the people I love, life is to short for that, something I wish everyone would understand... especially dad." Mika sighed, and shook her head.

"I'm not letting it stop me Mika, I'm all for making up, and being a family, ... as long as it doesn't mean being someone, I'm not.. they want Windham back, and he's never coming back Mika.. I'm Bray Wyatt.. and I'm staying that way." Bray said, with a very matter of fact tone.

"I know, I wouldn't want you to be anyone else." Mika nodded. "I hope mom and dad, come to their senses, soon I know how much they'd like to be apart of Grace's life."

"Well, it's not like I don't want my daughter to know both sides of her family, but I don't want her to be around people, who look down on her father." Bray shook his head.

"I understand that." Mika nodded, she tensed up slightly, when she looked behind us.

I looked behind us, and saw Bray's mother and Father, walking down the hall. "Hey sweetie..what are you up to?" Bray's father, Mike raised a brow, walking around us, until he reached her, he looked at the two of us, and sighed. "Hello." Mike nodded.

"Hey." Bray said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"How are you doing?" Bray's mother questioned.

"Good." Bray shrugged.

"Umm, How's the baby?.. how far along are you?" She questioned.

"She's fine, ... I'm about 31 weeks now." I said, Bray taking my hand, I have to admit, I felt really awkward, as I looked between these people, they are a family, and they were acting as if, they were talking to someone, you run into at church, the same old, hi how's the family, junk.

"Are you really planning on keeping our grandchild from us, Windham?" Bray's father raised a brow.

"For the last time, my name is not Windham, it's Bray Wyatt.." Bray growled.

"So you still plan on keeping her from us?" Mike shook his head.

"I'm not going to have my daughter, around someone who can't except her father for who she is, .. why am I going to let my daughter be around people, who are going to talk down on her father?" Bray shook his head.

"We'd never talk down on you honey." Bray's mother shook her head.

"I'm sorry.. but if you can't accept me, I'm not going to have you in my child's life." Bray shook his head.

I squeezed his hand, and looked up at him. "We won't have you in our child's life." I reiterated. "Bray's a wonderful man, but you don't seem to want to give him a chance, ... you keep talking about Windham, how you lost your son, ... but you didn't Bray is right here, he wants you to be apart of your life, but you can't seem to put the past where it belongs.. in the past, you say you want to be apart of Grace's life.. you say you want to be apart of your granddaughters life.. but how can you be apart of her life, if you can't accept her father?... Her name is Grace Wyatt.. not Grace Rotunda, Bray is her father, not Windham." I shook my head.

"So you are okay with keeping a child, from her grandparents?.. what kind of a mother are you going to be?" His father spat. "Only a horrible woman would keep a child from their grandparents."

Before Bray could say or do a thing, Mike was pushed against the wall, I looked at the sight, with wide eyes, it was my father. "Who the hell are you to speak to her that way?" My father growled, in his face.

"Daddy.. that's enough.. " I said, reaching out, to take his arm, pulling him back.

"Come on Brian.. that's enough." My mother sighed.

My father, feeling my hands on him, released him, Bray's mother, rushing to his side. "Who the hell is that, and why was he talking to you like that?" My father spat. "And why did you let it happen?.. she's your wife damn it." My father snarled.

"Dad, you don't even understand what's going on." I shook my head.

"She's right, it's a long story.. I didn't get much of a chance, before you decided to throw him against the wall." Bray sighed.

"That doesn't explain why he was speaking to my daughter like that." My father growled.

"Dad, come on.. let's go find Eden, we can talk on the way... " I turned to Bray, rubbing his arm gently. "I'm going to go find my sister, are you going to be okay here?" I raised a brow, I wasn't to sure I wanted to leave him alone.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Bray smiled, leaning forward to kiss me.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, I've got to find my sister, then I've got to get ready for tonight, I'm doing the Pre-Show, instead of Renee, she's out sick." I smiled, Bray leaning in to kiss me once again, before I took my father's arm, and walked off.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

After Faith, and her parents left, I turned to my father. "Don't ever speak to my wife that way, again.. do you hear me?" I growled, I might of done the same thing, her father had done to mine, if he hadn't stepped up first, I wasn't about to let anyone speak to my wife, in that manor, weather it be my father or not. "Faith and I, are on the same page,... we are not going to allow our daughter around someone, who doesn't accept me, for who I am.. and speaking down on my wife, like that isn't helping your case." I spat.

"Yeah, not a good move dad.. badgering a pregnant woman." My sister shook her head.

"I didn't mean to do that, I was wrong okay." My father shook his head.

"Why can't you just accept Bray?" Mika shook her head. "Bray is a good guy, if you'd give him a chance, you'd realize that... this stupid notion, that Windham is going to come back isn't going to happen, in case you can't tell... Bray is happy, with his life, he's got a wonderful career, that he's done for himself, he's got a beautiful wife, and a little girl on the way.. he loves his life, he's not going to give all that up, to become Windham, just give it up dad... don't you want to have your son back?"

"Yes.. Windham, I want my son Windham back, not Bray." My father shook his head. "Windham, wouldn't of kept his child from me."

"Your right, Windham wouldn't of, because Windham, wouldn't of stood up for himself, he would of let you run his life, ... I wouldn't have Faith or Grace right now, if I would of kept on the track I was, don't you see... I'm happy the way my life is, I don't want the life you wanted for me, I want the life I have now, the life I have with Faith, and my daughter, ..." I shook my head. "It's not like I don't want you to be apart of my life, or my family's life, .. because I do, believe it or not, I want you to be apart of our life, but I can't be Windham, I just can't... I can only be Bray, ... if Bray isn't good enough for you, then I'm sorry I can't do anything about that, because all I'm ever going to be is Bray Wyatt.."

My father shook his head, and sighed, turning around he walked down the hall, not saying a word to me. I shook my head, and turned around going to walk away, I felt hands on my arm, and turned around, to see my mother, she didn't say a word, just reached out to wrap her arms around for me, in a hug. I smiled and hugged her back, I had to admit, I missed hugging my mother, I hated that I couldn't have her apart of my life, but until she accepted me, this is how it had to be.

My mother pulled back and patted the side of my face, before walking off, following my father. I turned to my sister. "That didn't go to well, your father in law, didn't take to kindly to dad, did he?" Mika shook her head.

"No, he's very protective of Faith, she's the youngest.." I nodded.

"Well, I think it's wonderful how she stuck up for you, she really loves you." Mika smiled.

"She's an amazing woman, she's far too good for me, but for some reason, she loves me, ... I know how lucky I am, to have her." I admitted.

"She loves you, because you are a great guy, Bray... she wouldn't love you, if she didn't see it..." Mika smiled. "You should give yourself some credit, ... no matter what dad says, you are a good guy, and you are doing what's best for your wife, and daughter."

"I know, I know." I nodded. "But dad, better back off Faith, he speaks to Faith like that again, he won't have to worry about my father-in-law, he'll have to worry about me." I said, and then walked off, I needed to get ready for tonight, I had a match, on the pay-per-view, and it was one of the first matches, so I needed to make sure I was ready to go.

* * *

 **-Pay-Per-View(Viewing Area)-**

 _*Mika's POV*_

I walked backstage, I heard my mother and father say they'd be in the viewing room, once the show started, I had gone and checked on my brother Taylor, he was so super excited, and nervous about his match, but he was more then ready he said. I walked in and sat next to my parents, who were sitting next to Rodger, and there was a few superstars and diva's behind them, I smiled and sat down next to my parents. "How is Taylor?" My mother smiled.

"Nervous, excited.. but he said he's ready." I smiled.

"He's got this.. " Rodger nodded.

"Defiantly, Taylor and Curtis, they both have so much talent, plus they've got their buddies next to them, so they don't have to worry." My father nodded.

We all looked to the door, when we saw Cody and Faith's father and mother, walk through it, my father shook his head. Faith's parents walked towards the television, until they saw my father, her father stopped and shook his head. I stood up. "Please come sit down." I smiled, at the couple and Cody Rhodes, who was their son-in-law, now that I remembered.

"I don't know." Faith's mother shook her head. "That's not such a good idea."

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, by speaking to Faith that way." My father stood up. "I was out of line, and I'm going to apologize the second I see her." he added.

"Yes, he won't let it happen again." My mother nodded. "Just have a seat." She smiled.

Faith's father sighed, and shook his head, he turned when he heard something behind him, we all saw Faith walk into the viewing room. She smiled at her father. "Hey Angel..." Her father hugged her.

"Hey daddy." Faith smiled, pulling back from the hug.

"We can go find some place else, if you'd like Angel." Her father looked back at us, I can tell he was still unsure he wanted his daughter near my father.

"No, it's okay dad.." Faith smiled.

"Faith, I want to apologize, for my earlier comments, I was out of line, and I promise it won't happen again." My father spoke up.

"It's okay, it's in the past.. let's just move on from that." Faith smiled.

"I'd like that." My father nodded, with a small smile.

"How about we have a seat." Faith patted her father on the shoulder, and all four of them sat down, along side us.

We all sat down, and started watching the pay-per-view. We saw Bray and the rest of the Wyatt's make their way to the ring, they entered the ring, and Bray started to give a pretty damn good promo.

Faith giggled, and started to rub her stomach.

"Everything okay?" I raised a brow.

"Yes.. I just think she's happy to hear her daddy's voice, she's doing summer saults in there, she's been quite since the start of the pre-show, the second Bray started talking... she started moving around like crazy." Faith smiled, still rubbing her stomach gently.

"A daddy's girl huh?" I laughed.

"Defiantly." Faith laughed.

"Faith was the same way, when I was pregnant with her, ... she'd be calm all day, the second her dad would get home, she wouldn't calm down.. it didn't stop once she was born, ... you know she wouldn't take her 2 am feeding from anyone but her dad.. it was pretty rough when he'd be a way on business, I had a lot of sleepless nights, when he was away, she didn't like anyone to give her the 2 am feeding, or rock her back to sleep, because lord knows, she didn't go straight back to be after her feeding either, you'd have to rock her in the rocking chair for a half hour, before she'd go back to sleep.. and that was all daddy's job." Faith's mother smiled, over at her husband.

"I had no problem with it, Eden was completely different, she didn't like me feeding her, rocking her, she only wanted her mother, all the time... it was a nice change to have a child that liked me." Her father laughed.

"Well, I'll have no problem with Bray taking the 2 am feeding." Faith laughed.

We looked back to the match, which was pretty back and forth, it was Luke Harper, and Bray against Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio. Del Rio, was getting the upper hand, he tag in Wade Barrett, who ran in and gave Bray a bull hammer, sending him off the apron, Bray landed, on the ground, I leaned forward, towards the TV, I could tell something was off, Bray didn't' land very well, when he landed, he landed directly on his knee, I could tell, by the way he had such trouble standing up, something was wrong, and so did Faith, I could see the concern written all over her face, Bray went to stand but Del Rio, saw him trying to get back up, and he baseball slid into him, causing him to knock his head, on the steps, Faith gasped, stood up when she saw the blood coming from his head.

"Oh god." Faith shook her head, her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sure he's fine." Cody said standing up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

I shook my head, the match was over, they had lost, and the trainers were out checking on Bray, the trainers helped him up, Luke helping on the other side of Bray, to steady him. I saw Faith rush for the door, knowing she was heading to check on my brother.

"Should we go after her?" Faith's mother raised a brow.

"She's going to go straight to the trainers, ... she'll be fine, I'm sure she doesn't want us hovering over her." Cody sighed.

"Yes, he's right.. she's a big girl, we have to let her be." Faith's father shook his head.

"I guess.." Her mother shook her head, sitting back down.

I saw my father's face as he watched the replay of what had happened, I saw the look of absolute concern, why couldn't he just admit he still cared for my brother?, it'd obvious he's worried about Bray, even if he's trying to act like he's not, the second he noticed me staring at him, he looked away from the screen, not wanting me to see the look of concern in his eyes.

* * *

 **-Pay-Per-View(The Trainers Office)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

When I finally got back to the trainers, they had me wait until they had the doctor look at him, the second they let me in, I rushed over to Bray. "Oh, my goodness." I said, looking down at him, he was laying flat on his back, he had his head stitched up, and his knee wrapped.

"I'm fine." Bray sighed, trying to sit up, but I placed my hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. "I swear."

"No you're not.. you're hurt, ... You were hurt, but Del Rio still went after you, I swear I could rip his head off." I spat, shaking my head.

"Don't think about it." Bray growled. "Stay away from him, I'll handle Del Rio."

"Yeah right, like this?" I shook my head, turning around towards the door, when it opened, it was Luke, Braun, and Erick.

"Please, just leave it..." Bray sat up. "We will take care of Del Rio, bedside's it still might be an accident, he might not of known I was really hurt, he might of thought I was trying to get into the ring, and was just trying to stop me from saving the match."

I sighed, and shook my head turning around, I saw Bray had sat all the way up, I walked back over to him, and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. Bray wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "I was so scared." I sighed, burying my head into his chest even deeper.

"Well, I'm fine." Bray sighed, pulling me from his body. "I mean it, don't you stress yourself.. got it?.. the doctor says it will be fine, I can even put weight on it, so with in a few weeks, I'll be back in the ring, no biggie." Bray said, reaching out running his hand through my hair.

"It's hard not to worry." I sighed, shaking my head. "But I'm going to try." I said softly, before leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm going to finish up in here, why don't you go catch up with your family." Bray smiled slightly.

"Alright, take it easy." I nodded.

"I will." Bray nodded, leaning in to kiss me. "I love you." he added.

"I love you too." I said, giving him another quick peck on the lips, before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **-Pay-Per-View(Hallway)-**

I was walking down the hall, I smiled when I ran into Mika, and her boyfriend Rodger. "How's Bray?" Mika questioned.

"He's okay, he's got some stiches, and his knee is wrapped up, but I guess it should be better in a couple weeks, he said he can put weight on it already." I nodded.

"Thank goodness." Mika smiled. "I'll have to let my father know, he looked pretty worried."

I nodded, and narrowed my eyes behind her, when I saw Alberto and Wade walking towards us, I instantly got so much anger flowing through my body, as I set my eyes on Alberto, I instantly clinch my fist and headed towards him. "What the hell were you thinking?" I spat, the second I was in ear shot.

"Whoa.. mamacita.." Alberto laughed, shaking his head.

"You could of really hurt my husband you bastard." I snapped, shoving him into the wall. "He was already hurt, and you still had to cause more damage, you busted him open.. you asshole."

"Calm down Faith, you don't want to get all worked up." Mika said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You should listen to your little friend, such a pretty girl, shouldn't get all worked up, especially when you are so pregnant." Alberto shook his head. "Your husband, knows there is always a chance, of that happening when you get into the ring with the league of nations... he won't make the mistake of underestimating us again will he?" he smirked.

I drew my hand back and slapped him across the face. "Go to hell you son of a bitch, you touch my husband again, and you'll regret it." I spat.

"Is that right?" Alberto stepped towards me, as I backed up against the wall, Alberto placing his hand on the wall, to the side of my head, leaning in slightly. "What's going to happen to me?, huh?, are you going to do something to me? , I don't think you are in much a position to hurt me.."

"Get away from her." Mika yelled at him.

"This isn't a good idea." Wade shook his head.

"He's right.. " I heard a growl from behind us. Alberto moved to the side of me, and I saw Bray standing behind Mika and Rodger, red-faced and pissed as hell, his fists at his sides, clinched tightly into balls. "That's a very ... VERY dangerous idea right there." Bray snarled.

I swallowed hard, and stepped forward, placing my hands on his chest, looking up to his eyes, that were still planted on Alberto, I could feel Bray's heart beating furiously, it felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

"You should be on your way, if you know what's good for you." Luke Harper spoke from behind Bray.

Alberto and Wade looked to each other, as if they were having their own silent conversation, and nodded, backing away.

I looked to Bray who's heart was still beating at a steady pace, I reached up, and patted his face, to get his attention, back on me, I could tell he wanted to pumble Alberto. "Hey, let it go." I said softly.

"I told you to let it go too, but you didn't, did you?" Bray looked down at me, I could tell he was pissed at me. "What the hell were you thinking Faith?" Bray's voice was now becoming raised. "He could of hurt you... he could of hurt our daughter damn it?... did that not cross your mind at all?, were you not thinking about Grace?, what the hell were you thinking?" Bray said, His voice was now more then just a bit raised, He was now yelling.

"Well, I'm sorry ... after what he did to you, I couldn't stand to look at him, looking so damn smug." I spat. "I'm sorry if I was upset because he hurt the man I love, forgive me for giving a damn." I snapped, pushing him away from me, and storming down the hall.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed, and shook my head as I watched Faith storm off, down the hall. "Faith." I yelled after her, but she didn't stop, she simply started to move faster. I shook my head and turned to Erick. "You watch her, make sure she doesn't go anywhere near Del Rio, I don't trust the son of a bitch." I growled, Erick nodding and walking off, in the direction Faith was.

"So, you are going to have him follow your wife?" My sister raised a brow.

"I'm making sure Del Rio doesn't try anything, he's a dangerous man." I sighed, shaking my head. "She shouldn't of gone after him, she knows that.. she told me, she'd back off."

"She was upset after what happened to you, she was upset that, that man hurt you, and she wasn't happy about it, if someone would of hurt Faith, you'd of torn that person apart.." Mika sighed, shaking her head. "You can't deny that either, you'd bring a whole diffrent kind of hell, down on whoever hurt her,.. so why are you so upset at Faith?, she has the right to be angry about someone hurting her husband."

I sighed "But she could of got herself hurt, she could of gotten our daughter hurt, she wasn't thinking and she was putting herself, and our daughter in danger, I'm not going to pretend like I'm okay with that, I'm not going to pretend it's okay." I spat.

"But that doesn't mean you need to snap at her either." Mika spat. "She's your wife, she has a right to be upset about someone hurting you, ... you shouldn't of yelled at her, she didn't deserve that." Mika shook her head, looking back to Rodger. "Let's go.."

"Okay." Rodger nodded.

"You should really stop being such an asshole, and find your wife, and apologize for being a prick." Mika shook her head, before taking Rodgers hand and walking off.

* * *

 **-Pay-Per-View(Viewing Room)-**

 _*Mika's POV*_

I walked back into the viewing room, and walked over to my family, Faith's family had taken off, with Cody. "How's your brother?" My father questioned, the second I sat down.

"He's okay, he's already up and walking around.." I nodded.

"Good." My father nodded, and looked to the ground.

"You can go see him for yourself you know.. well, I'd wait a while." I sighed.

"What happened?, why would he have to wait?" My mother raised a brow.

"Well, I was with Faith in the hallway, and she saw Alberto Del Rio, the one who got Bray busted open, and she snapped on him, and he didn't take it to well, and he backed her up into the wall." I sighed.

"What the hell?, who does that to a pregnant woman?" My mother raised a brow. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, Bray saw this and chased him and Wade off, and well he snapped at Faith, for putting herself and the baby in danger." I admitted. "It wasn't pretty, she stormed off."

"Well, that wasn't a good idea to provoke a man like Del Rio...while when she's pregnant none the less." My father nodded.

"But he didn't need to snap at her." My mother shook her head.

"That's right, she was just worried about him.. he'd of done a hell of a lot worse if someone would of hurt Faith.. " I shook my head.

"He was worried about his wife and child." My father sighed.

"Yes, but that doesn't give him the right, to yell at her.. he should of taken the fact that she was worried about him, in to consideration." I shook my head. "For someone who doesn't want anything to do with Bray Wyatt, you certainty are defending him a lot." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"She's right, .. I saw how worried you were about him, maybe you should talk to him Mike." My mother said.

"Yes, I was a bit worried about him, that doesn't mean I'm going to run to him." My father shook his head, and headed to the other side of the room, grabbing a bottle of water, out of the cooler.

"He was way more worried, then just a little bit mom.. you saw his eyes, when he saw all that blood, I think he's starting to give in.. don't you?" I looked to my mother.

"Yes, I do.. I hope he does soon, because I miss my son, and I want to know my granddaughter, and daughter-in-law... " My mother shook her head.

"Then get to know them, just because dad doesn't want to give him a chance now, doesn't mean you can't, I know you miss him, I see how you look at him, why won't you just say to hell with it, and get your son back?, he's your child mom, how can you just push him to the side?" I shook my head.

My mother sighed and shook her head. "I don't know." My mom looked to the ground. "I don't know." she repeated, still looking to the ground.

* * *

 **-Pay-Per-View(Outside The Diva's Locker Room)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I made it to the diva's locker room, and knocked, I needed to talk to Faith, and apologize to her, I didn't mean to be that hard on her. I looked up when I saw the door open, it was Sasha Banks. "I need to talk to Faith, is she in there?" I questioned.

"Yes, she's pretty upset.. she was crying, what did you do to her?" Sasha crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Please, it's a long story.. I want to talk to her, I need to talk to her." I sighed.

"I hope that includes an apology." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"It does, just please get her.." I sighed, tapping the doorframe with my fingers.

"Alright.." Sasha nodded, and disappeared, into the locker room.

A minute later, Faith showed up at the door. "What do you want?" Faith crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can we talk?.. please?" I questioned, holding my hand out to her.

Faith sighed. "Fine." Faith moved past me, not taking my hand, I sighed, and dropped my hand to my side, and followed her to the other side of the hall. "I'm going to lean against the wall, is that okay?.. or is that to dangerous?" Faith spat.

"Look, I'm sorry.. I had no right to snap at you, and I should of never raised my voice at you, I realize that, and I swear I won't do it again." I sighed, moving closer to her, but she moved away. "Please, don't be upset with me, I'm so sorry."

"You said, I wasn't thinking about Grace, .. how could you say that?, you and Grace are all I think about." Faith spat, tears forming in her eyes. "How could you say something like that, you know how much our daughter means to me." Faith said, her voice cracking.

"I hate that I said that, it just came out.. I didn't mean for it, I swear.. I didn't mean it, I know you love our daughter, and I understand you were just upset about what happened to me." I said, reaching out, grabbing her hand preventing her from moving away from me, I hated that she was trying to move away from me. "I had no right, speaking to you like that, I know that.. I'm sorry , I saw Del Rio, and you back against the wall, all I could think of, was him hurting you, or our little girl, I'm so sorry.. Please forgive me, you have no idea how much I hate myself right now." I pulled Faith closer to me, my arm wrapping around her waist.

Faith sighed and shook her head. "I wasn't trying to put Grace in danger, I just saw what he did to you, and then he was being so smug about it, I just couldn't handle it, I'm sorry I know it wasn't the brightest Idea, but he hurt you, and I love you.. I couldn't just let it go."

I reached out, to caress her face. "I love you, and I understand, where you were coming from, I don't think I could of used such self control, if someone where to of hurt you.. " I admitted. "So, what do you say?.. can you forgive me?"

Faith smiled slightly, and leaned forward to kiss me. "Of course." Faith said softly. "I love you, it's going to take something a lot bigger then this, to come between us." she added.

I smiled, and pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly. "I love you so much Faith." I said, and kissed the top of her head. I looked behind Faith, and saw my mother walking down the hall. "Mom.." I said, pulling away from Faith, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Hell, son." My mom smiled. "How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"I'm fine, I've been way worse off." I shrugged.

"I was thinking, umm.. maybe, we can grab breakfast in the morning, you me, Faith.. I know your sister and brother wanted to come along.." My mother smiled.

"And dad?" I raised a brow.

"Sorry, he said no." My mother looked to the ground.

I nodded. "I figured."

"But, I still really want to do this, I'd want to catch up with you." My mother said softly. "I've missed you... I know your father does too, but he's so damn stubborn."

I nodded. "If you want to go to breakfast, I'm okay with it.. Faith, what do you think?" I looked down to Faith.

"I think it sounds like a plan." Faith smiled, and nodded.

"Alright, that sounds wonderful, I'll let Mika and Taylor know." My mother smiled, and reached out to hug me, then hugged Faith, before walking off.

Faith looked to me and smiled. "This is wonderful Bray, things are starting to look up, aren't they?" Faith smiled.

"Yes, they are.." I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. Things were looking up, indeed. My sister, brother and my mother, were all coming around, now all I need is for my father, to stop being so damn stubborn, then I could have my family back intact.

* * *

 **A/N- So, we are making some progress, hopefully Bray's father is next. We hit a little bit of a pot hole for Bray and Faith, but luckily they love each other to much, to let that get in their way, so what are your thoughts on this chapter?, Do you think Bray's father is any closer to coming around?, Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter.**


	65. Ready Or Not Here She Comes!

_...A Few Weeks Later..._

 **-Faith's Parent's Home(Upstairs)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked out of the bedroom, after changing into something, more presentable, we had stayed at my parent's home last night, it was rather weird I'll admit, but my mother and I were out real late, and we decided it was best to just sleep in my old room. Bray's mother, sister and brother, were all coming over today, we were having a little gathering of sorts, today although Bray's father wasn't going to be here, I know Bray is happy to have some of his family coming. It had been a few weeks and I was now 35 weeks, I swear I'm so ready for Grace to get here, I feel like I can't fit into any of my clothes, I've almost given up on dresses, I can't see my feet, and my ankles have been so swollen, I can't wear anything but flats, but Bray still says he loves me, and think's I'm the most beautiful woman in the world. If it wasn't for Bray, I'd stay in the hotel all day, and do nothing, but Bray won't let me, he doesn't want me to hide away from everyone. I sighed putting my hand on my stomach, ,I'd been having contractions for the last couple of days, but they told me that I wasn't dilated when I went to the hospital the other day, so I wasn't worrying about it, I mean they were still about 8 to 10 minutes apart, they told me not to come to the hospital, until they were 5 minutes apart, for at least 2 or 3 hours, I am now 35 weeks, so they most likely wouldn't stop the labor, they told me, I was hoping that they weren't real contractions and were just Braxton hicks, like the doctor told me, they could be.

"You looked beautiful." Bray smiled, making it up the steps.

I smiled, I had just slipped into a pink and grey, maternity maxi dress, the top was a V-neck and pink, it had ribbon, and bow that were light grey, and the bottom part of the dress was dark grey, and went almost all the way to the ground, so it covered my ankles for the most part, it flowed out and I absolutely loved it. "Thank you." I smiled, and leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm sorry I took so long, I couldn't find my grey flats." I smiled.

"It's fine, I was just going to tell you we are all finished down stairs." Bray smiled, taking my hand. "Everyone should start showing up."

"Are you sure you want to stay?... I mean there aren't going to be many men, just my father, and Cody, and I guess your brother is going to be here also." I looked up to Bray.

"Then I won't be alone.. it will be fine, I don't have anything better to do with my time anyway.. besides, if it gets to much, your father already said we could go to the basement, and watch the game." Bray shrugged.

"Alright, as long as you are okay with it." I smiled, both of us walking down the steps, Bray making sure I kept a hold of the railing.

* * *

 **-Faith's Parent's Home(Downstairs Living Room)-**

Bray and I made it down the steps, and I looked around, it looked beautiful, I could tell Eden and my mother had put a lot of thought into this baby shower, and it meant so much to me. They had moved the couch, love seat and the big lazy boy chair, out into the back room, and put up tables, and brought in folding chairs, for everyone to sit in. The tables had pink and white table cloths on them, and the center pieces were clear baby bottles with pink and white jelly beans or m&m's and then others that were little diapers rolled up in a circle and tied with pink ribbon, and had a little sign in them that said _It's A Girl_ , there was a big long table in the front of the room, that had the Cake in the middle. It was a two tier round pink and white cake, it was pink with white polka dots around it, and on top of the cake it said, _Welcome Baby Grace_. All around the cake there were pink cup cakes that had white baby foot prints on them, and assorted cookies, and candy's. Behind the table was a banner that said _It's A Girl_ , and also some balloons that said _It's A Girl_ , and some others that had baby foot prints on them. I could tell they went all out for this baby shower. "Wow, it looks amazing down here." I smiled, still looking around at everything.

"Glad you like it sweetie." My mother smiled, walking over to me, giving me a hug. "Don't you look beautiful,..."

"Your mother is right Angel, you look beautiful." My father smiled, and hugged me, stepping back and rubbing my stomach. "I can't wait to meet my granddaughter." He smiled when he felt Grace kick.

"I think she's ready to meet everyone too." I smiled. "and I am ready for the to be over.. but we have to let her cook a little bit longer, but I know I'm ready to see her little face, and count her 10 little fingers, and 10 little toes."

"You and I both." Bray smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"Are we really going to stay the whole time?" Cody raised a brow. "Isn't this like typically a girl thing?"

"If we need to, we'll head down stairs, and watch a game or something." My father shrugged.

We all looked to the door, when we heard a knock on the door. "Looks like, it's time to get this thing started." Eden smiled, grabbing something off the table. "You need this on." She put a sash that said, Mommy To Be!, on me.

My mother smiled and shook her head. "I'll go get the door... and we can just leave, the big door open, and let the screen door stay shut, that way we can just yell for them to come in.."

My mother walked to the door, and opened it. "Welcome." My mother smiled, moving to the side, letting Sasha, Tamina, Naomi, and Jimmy in.

"I told you, you weren't going to be the only guy." Naomi looked back to Jimmy, who sighed and shrugged.

"You can put the gift's on the table over there." My mother smiled.

"Great." They all smiled, putting the bags on the gift table.

"You look hot mama.." Sasha smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled, giving her a hug.

Tamina walked over and smiled, giving me a hug. "I bet you are about ready to get that little one out." Tamina laughed.

"Oh, defiantly." I laughed.

Naomi walked over, and gave me a hug. "I'm still mad Eden, didn't let us help." Naomi sent Eden a look, who shrugged.

"You look great." Jimmy smiled and leaned over and gave me a hug, then backed up, putting his hands up. "I know the two second rule." Jimmy said, standing over next to Naomi.

Bray laughed, and shook his head, as he took his place next to me. "What's the two second rule?" I raised a brow.

"No hugs longer then two seconds, ... I may not be the brightest crayon in the box.. but I know better then to push Bray Wyatt." Jimmy shrugged.

I laughed and shook my head. "Two second rule huh?" I looked up at Bray.

"Hey, I was going to say one second, but I thought I'd lighten up a bit." Bray shrugged.

"A bit?" I shook my head.

"You know how I am." Bray said, and leaned over to kiss the top of my head. "I can't help it."

"Your mom, sister, and brother are here." I smiled, up at Bray. Bray and I, had gone out to breakfast, and dinner a couple times with his family, minus his father of course, and we'd been getting along pretty well, I know Bray is defiantly happy to have them in his life again.

"I'll go let them in." Bray leaned over to give me a kiss, before walking over to the door, letting his family in, he gave his mother a hug, followed by his sister, then his brother a bro hug of sorts.

"Hello." I smiled, once his family made it to me, Bray's mother, leaned over and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you honey." His mother smiled.

"You too." I smiled, and leaned over to hug Mika, followed by Taylor or Bo I guess.

"You look beautiful Faith." Mika smiled.

"Well, Thank you.. I had to find something to hide my fat ankles." I shrugged.

"Oh, they are not fat, there isn't a thing fat about you." Bray said, walking over putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I've been telling her that." My mother spoke up, walking up behind us.

"Oh, I don't think you guys have been properly introduced." I looked back at my mother, who had been joined, by my father. "Stephanie, Mika, Taylor.. this is my mother and father, Diana and Brian Stiles.. mom, dad, this is Bray's mother, sister, and brother, ... Stephanie Rotunda, Mika Rotunda and Taylor Rotunda.."

"Nice to finally meet you, " My mother smiled, and my father nodded, offering a smile of his own.

"It's good to finally meet, the people who raised such a lovely young lady.. you did a wonderful job, with this one, my son is head over heels for this girl, I've never seen him look at another person the way he looks at her... you can tell she's his whole world." Bray's mother smiled.

"She is," Bray smiled, and kissed the top of my head. "Faith and Grace are."

"I'm so excited, to meet my niece." Mika smiled.

"So am I... I can't wait to see her cute little face.." Eden smiled walking over next to us. "Hello, I'm Eden Stiles, Faith's sister.. this is my husband, Cody Rhodes."

Everyone smiled, and nodded.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

There had been quite a few people show up, Nikki and Brie Bella, Eva Marie, JoJo, Alicia Fox, Nattie, Charlotte, Becky, Paige, and a few people from Faith's family also showed up. I looked to the door, when I saw Faith walk over to the door, and open it. I couldn't believe it, Emma and Zack had the nerve to show up, It took everything I had in me, to not pound Zack into the ground when he had the nerve to hug my wife, after everything he helped happen. After everything that happened at the cabin, I found out that, that just happened to be Zack's dad's cabin, he wouldn't of had that cabin if it wasn't for Zack.

Faith walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. "What's wrong?" Faith raised a brow, she could tell how tense I was.

"Why are they here?" I growled.

"Be nice, Emma and I talked and she had no idea, what would happen." Faith sighed.

"But Zack, that was his fathers cabin damn it." I clinched my fists as I looked over at him.

"He didn't know what Dolph would do, you can't be mad at him forever Bray." Faith shook her head. "This is supposed to be a fun day.. don't do anything that's going to ruin this Bray, please." Faith sighed, and looked to the ground. "I just want this to be a drama free, stress free day, can you please do that for me?"

"Of course.." I sighed, and leaned down to kiss her. "No drama, no stress.. I promise."

"Great.." Faith smiled.

"Okay everyone, we've got everyone that is coming, I think at least." Eden laughed, and looked around. "We are going to start, with a shower game.. since it's a co-ed baby shower, we decided to do Feed The Daddy, all we are doing is couples, brother/sisters set's whatever works, you are going to partner up, and the ladies are going to blindfold themselves, and feed them men, I've got rain jackets to cover your clothes up."

"What are we eating?" Zack questioned.

"Baby food.. don't worry nothing like peas or beans... I've got pears and applesauce.." Eden smiled. "I'm judging, so Cody has to find a different partner."

"I'll grab him." Mika spoke up.

"Great.." Eden smiled. "Everyone, partner up.."

"Can we do, girl, girl?" Sasha questioned.

"I don't see a problem." Eden shrugged.

"Your mine." Faith grabbed my arm.

"Always." I smirked.

I looked around, Cody and Mika partnered up, Zack and Emma, Nikki and my brother, Faith's father and my mother partnered up, Faith's mother was helping Eden. Sasha and Tamina, Naomi and Jimmy, Brie and Eva, Charlotte and Becky, Alicia and Paige, and a few others partnered up.

We all got our rain coats on, and Eden handed out the blindfolds and baby food, everyone started taking their places, Faith handed me the baby food, so she could put her blindfold on. "Be careful." I said, not wanting her to move around to much.

"I will, don't worry." Faith laughed, shaking her head, and put the blindfold on. Faith reached out and took the baby food from me.

"Okay.. you've got 60 seconds, and the person who has the cleanest face, wins.." Eden stated. "Alright.. 3 ..2.. 1.. go."

Everyone started, and Faith wasn't very good, she kept getting it in my face, on my forehead, in my beard. The 60 seconds was finished and everyone took of their blindfolds, we all looked around, laughing, luckily I wasn't the worst off, Jimmy had it all in his hair, down his neck, way worse then I got it.

"Oh, Bray.. I'm sorry." Faith laughed, shaking her head. "I don't have very good aim, do I?" Faith shook her head, luckily Eden thought ahead, and got baby wipes, and hot towels, for those who needed it, Faith took a towel and started cleaning my face, luckily my beard wasn't to bad off, and didn't need much cleaning. "There, all better.." Faith smiled, and kissed me. "You smell like pears still though." She laughed.

"Nice.." I laughed, and shook my head.

"Well, our winner is Nikki and Bo." Eden smiled.

"Bam.. in your face.." Nikki high fived my brother.

"Team work.. is dream work." My brother smirked.

"Your prize." Eden handed them both a little gift bag, a blue one for my brother and a shiny purple one for Nikki.

"Jackpot." Nikki said, taking out some of the candy, that was in there.

"Okay, we are going to get into the next game, .. it's called pin the baby on the mommy." Eden smiled. "All you have to do is, take a cut out picture of the baby and pin it on Faith, the closest to the tummy wins, ... I have the cut outs on the table, just add a little tape... no feeling around , just pin it on the first skin, or part of clothing you can get.. who wants to go first."

"Me.. me.." Brie said, and walked over to the table grabbing the baby, and putting tape on the back, she was blindfolded, and was spun around, 6 times, and sent out to find Faith, who was next to the wall. Brie fumbles towards Faith, I had to admit I wasn't to keen on this game, I didn't want anyone to fall, and bump Faith. Brie made it over to Faith and felt around, got Faith's shoulder. Brie took off her blindfold and sighed. "Dang it."

They had a few more go, and didn't get close to her stomach, we got a face, two arms, and a hip. Zack decided to go, of course he was the last person I wanted near Faith, but she wanted drama, and stress free, and that's what I'm going to give her, Zack got started towards her, and wasn't aiming very well, because he got her directly on her breast, I clinched my fists, as tight as humanly possible, but I stood in place, not moving a muscle knowing if I moved, I'd probably deck him, I mean who wants another man, touching his wife's breasts.

Zack pulled off the blindfold, and his whole face fell, he looked back at me, and could see my face, and backed up. "My bad." Zack shook his head.

Face smiled and shook her head. "It's okay." She winked, and he walked over to Emma.

After everyone had gone, Tamina had won, she got it directly on the tummy. Eden handed her the gift bag.

"Okay, we are going to get something to eat, food table is over there, Faith and Bray are going to cut the cake, then we will get the hot food, and we will have some cake pieces cut, and we have cup cakes, also." Eden smiled.

We all walked over to the cake and Faith handed me the knife. We posed for some pictures before we cut it, after we cut it, her mother stayed and cut the cake into pieces.

"Mommy to be gets first plate." Eden said.

"Yes.. I'm starving." Faith smiled, taking my hand. "Are you hungry?" Faith looked to me.

"Nope, I'll have some cake." I shook my head.

"Don't worry.. I saved back some chili for both of you, I know how much Faith loves chili." Faith's mother smiled.

"Yes.. perfect.." Faith smiled. "Mom makes the best chili."

"Great.. let's get you some food." I smiled, walking over holding Faith's bowl of chili, while she grabbed some other food, putting them on a plate. We walked over and put the food on a table, where her father was sitting.

"Oh, I forgot to get a piece of cake." Faith looked behind us.

"I'll grab it." I smiled, standing up, leaning down to kiss the top of Faith's head, before walking over grabbing Faith a piece of cake, and myself one also. I walked back to the table, placing it in front of her, then sitting down. "Here you are." I smiled.

"Thank you." Faith smiled.

"Okay everyone, while you are eating, I thought we'd do another game of sorts, there are no winners, just something cute to do... we are going to hand everyone a newborn diaper, well not Faith and Bray.. and some markers, and on the diapers you are going to write funny quotes, words of encouragement, even inside jokes, whatever you want on the diapers, that way when Bray and Faith are up doing 3 am diaper changes, they will have a little bit of a laugh, or some encouragement when needed.." Eden said, starting to go around, and hand out the diapers and makers. "Also, we have a few white onezie's, over on that table over there, I have permanent markers of all different colors, and you can write on the onezie a little message to Grace, it will be something super cute for her to wear.. and it will be a good keep sake when she's older." Eden added.

"Your sister and mom, really went all out for these games and such." I looked over to Faith.

"I know, they've thought about everything." Faith smiled. "I really like the onezie idea, .. oh and the baby book idea." Faith added.

"Baby book?" I raised a brow.

"Well, they asked all the guests, to bring their favorite children's book and write a special heart felt ,or funny note to Grace, so we can read the books and the quotes to her, it will be something special for her, as she gets older." Faith smiled.

"That's a great idea.. they really did think of everything huh?" I smiled and leaned over to kiss her, pulling back when I saw her father rising a brow at us. "Sorry sir." I shook my head.

"I know you guys are married an all.. it's just tough seeing my little girl, like that." Faith's father admitted. "You'll understand, when Grace gets older.. and she finds herself a guy."

"She wont.." I shook my head. "Grace isn't dating.. ever." I stated.

"I said the same thing.." Faith's father laughed.

Faith laughed, and shook her head, patting my shoulder.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

We were all finished eating,and it was time for presents. "Okay, gift time." Eden called out. "Faith.. and Bray you come up to the front, so you can see the gifts." Eden smiled, I stood up, and grabbed Bray's hand and we both walked up to the front of the room, where the gifts were. "Okay, first gift." Eden picked up a large shiny hot pink bag. "This is from, Sasha and Tamina." Eden smiled, she handed me the bag .

I placed it on the ground, bending over, I pulled out, some cute zebra print black and pink bottles, some pink and black binkies, and some cute pink and black zebra print receiving blankets. I put them all on Bray's lap so I couple pull out the rest of the stuff, I pulled out a few onezie's, the first one said _The Youngest Member Of Team Bad_ , The second on said _The Cutest Member Of Team Bad_ , and the third one said, _I'm A Team Bad Girl_. I showed everyone all of them "Thanks lady's." I smiled.

"Next one is from Nikki and Brie." Eden handed me another large bag, this one was purple.

I did the same thing, and saw there was a big fuzzy blanket that was Purple and White, I had told everyone the colors for the nursery was purple and white. there was a couple purple and white receiving blankets, a couple packs of bottles, and binkies, also a pack of newborn diapers. Also some cute little onezie's, One that said _I'm Fearless Like My Aunt_ , another one that said _Baby Mode Activated_ , and on the back of it said, _You'll Never Sleep Again_. There was another one that was pink and said _I Was Born Like This, Flawless_ , it had a cute little silver tutu that went with it. The last onezie said _I'm The Reason Daddy's Going To Lose All His Hair_. Bray laughed at this one, and nodded. "Very true." Bray laughed.

"Thank you." I smiled at the twins.

"This big box is from Jimmy and Naomi." Eden said, putting the box in front of me, well I can say Cody put it in front of me, Eden just directed him.

I took the wrapping paper off, and saw it was a baby swing, that swung back and forth, and it played music, and vibrated also. "Thank you guys, she's going to love this." I smiled.

After we finished with all the gifts, we got a lot of diapers, bottles, binkies, blankets, baby clothing, we got a baby stroller, that had a place for the car seat, and then the regular stroller, for when she gets bigger, and a load of other stuff, our friends and family went all out for us.

Now that the gifts were done, it was time for another game, Eden walked out of the kitchen with a big bowl of something. "Okay, we are going to do a game.. I'm going to call ,Ice Ice Baby.. I'll give each of you a baby frozen in an ice cube, and the first one to get the baby out of the ice cube, yells my water broke and wins.. " Eden explained, then handed everyone an ice cube, including me and Bray. "Ready, Set , Go." Eden called and everyone got going, rubbing it between their hands, breathing on it, even putting it in their mouths to get the baby out.

About a minute later, my eyes widened when I felt a gush of fluid, this can't be happening, my contractions had been about 4 minutes apart, for about 2 hours and now my water broke?, no it can't be, I looked down and saw my a hug wet spot on the ground, damn it , it happened my water DID break. I stood up, holding onto Bray's shoulder. "My water broke." I stated.

Eden and everyone else looked at the ice cube. "No it didn't ..." Eden shook her head.

"Liar." Jimmy added.

"No, my water.. really broke." I said, pointing to the ground.

"Oh my god." Eden's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my goodness.. it's happening." My mother squealed.

Bray stood up. "Oh god.. what do we do?.. your water broke.."

"Have you been having contractions?" My mother questioned.

"Yes.. like every 4 to 5 minutes, for about 2 hours." I nodded, rubbing my stomach.

"Okay.. okay.. what do we do?.." Bray said, he started sweating, like crazy, I could see it poring off him.

"She needs to get to the hospital.." My mother stated. "You have your go bag right?.. I told you to bring it because you are so far along." she added.

"Yes.. it's on the floor in the closest." I nodded, Everyone was gathering around me, whispering and talking about how exciting this was. I looked over to Bray. "Will you help me up the stairs?"

"You need to get to the hospital.. why are you going up stairs?" Bray shook his head.

"I need to get the bag.." I sighed.

"I'll get it." Bray shook his head.

"I need to change also, I feel disgusting, let me change and clean up, and you can grab my bag, and make sure we have everything, there is a list in the front of it." I stated.

"Okay, I'll help Bray, while you change." My mother said, guiding us towards the stairs.

"Okay looks like this shower is over." Eden said, getting everyone to start heading to the door. "I'm going to clean everything up before we get to the hospital."

"Call us, let us know what's going on." Sasha said, as did a couple others. Eden said they'd keep everyone up to date.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Bray's mother questioned. "How about we help you clean this up, that way we get to the hospital sooner."

"Sounds like a plan, thank you." Eden smiled.

* * *

 **-Faith's Parents Home(Faith's Old Bedroom)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sighed as I looked down at the floor of the closet. "I don't see it.. I don't see any bag." I shook my head.

"It's right here honey." Faith's mother laughed. "Right in front of your face dear.. why don't you sit down, I'll take care of this.. your mind is not here right now."

I nodded and walked over to the bed, and sat down. "Isn't it early?.. this can't be happening, she has to wait.. she needs to wait a few weeks." I shook my head.

"Only a few weeks, she's 35 weeks, she should be fine, no worries... you can't just tell a baby to wait, it doesn't work like that.. especially after the water broke." Faith's mother stated, putting the bag out on the bed, looking over the check list, and making sure everything was ready. "We have everything, including extra charger, and I've got your tablet and the charger, I put it in there." Faith's mother yelled, so Faith could hear her in the bathroom.

"Thanks." Faith smiled, walking out of the bathroom, she'd slipped on a pair of yoga pants, and tank top, putting a light jacket over it. "Bray.. it's going to be okay.. hopefully in the next few hours, we will be meeting our little Grace." Faith smiled, walking over towards me, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes.. I know, I'm just worried you know.. we are about to be parents, are you sure we are ready for this?" I raised a brow, I was beyond worried now, I couldn't hide it, up until now, I was so ready for this, but now it was happening and I was scared out of my mind, it was really happening, I was really going to be a father.

"Not much we can do about it now Bray.. she's coming, weather we are ready or not.." Faith laughed, leaning in to kiss me.

"Let's get this show on the road." Faith's mother smiled, zipping up the bag and grabbing it.

"Finally.. We are going to meet Grace." Faith smiled.

I took Faith's hand, all of us walking out the door, on our way to the hospital, getting ready to meet our little Grace, she was on her way, getting ready to make her grand arrival. Ready Or Not, Here Grace Comes, I guess.

* * *

 **A/N- It's almost time, she's just about to make your entrance into the world, are you all ready to meet Grace? Okay please leave a review, I'd love to know, what your thoughts are.**


	66. Grace Is Born!

**-The Hospital(Faith's Delivery Room/Bathroom)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sat next to Faith, after pulling up a chair, she was in the whirlpool, we were several hours into labor, and she couldn't get relief, Faith wants to try to do this, without an epidural, so the doctor and nurses, had said to try to soak in a tub, that it might help with her un easiness.

"Are you feeling any better?" I questioned, rubbing her back.

"A bit, ..." Faith nodded, I could tell when another contraction hit, as she leaned forward, and squeezed the sides of the tub, for several seconds, and then let go, leaning back, taking a deep breath. "Oh, my goodness.. I'm so ready for this to be over." Faith sighed, we looked over her shoulder, when the nurse walked back in, to check on us.

"How is it going?" The nurse smiled.

"Good... I think I want to stay in for another 15 minutes or so.." Faith looked up to the nurse.

"That's fine.. whatever is going to make you as comfortable, as possible, this is about you... Just pull the call light, when you are ready... and I'll come back in, the doctor is going to be coming in about a half hour to check on you also." The nurse smiled.

Faith nodded, and the nurse walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

I looked down at Faith's phone, and saw a text message from her mother. "It's your mom, she's checking on you.." I said, looking up from the phone.

"Tell, her it's going okay, ... just have her wait for about an hour.. I don't really want to be around anyone right now, just you." Faith sighed, shaking her head, grabbing the tub as another contraction hits her. Once the contraction passes, Faith turns to me. "Can you pull the call light, I really just want to lay in the bed right now."

"Of course, my beauty." I smiled, and kissed the top of her head, before reaching above her, and pulling the call light.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in, helping Faith out of the tub, and Faith dried off, then put her gown back on, before walking out to the room, climbing in bed.

* * *

 **-The Hospital(Faith's Delivery Room)-**

Faith finally got into the bed, and was relatively comfortable, the nurse that had come in, wanted to take her vitals, she took her pulse, and temperature, and pulse ox, she had her blood pressure checked. "Your blood pressure is really low, and so is your oxygen levels, I'm going to go tell the doctor, and see what he would like us to do." The nurse said, then walked out of the room.

"Bray, that's not good.. I don't like the sound of that." Faith shook her head, pulling the covers over her. "Why is it so cold in here." Faith said.

I didn't know why she was cold, because I thought it was rather warm, but I thought it must have something to do with the fact that she's going through labor.

The doctor came in, followed by the nurse, who was dragging an oxygen concentrator, she hooked faith up to oxygen. "Your oxygen is low, your blood pressure is low also, but it seems your heart is racing, I'm going to order a round of tests, to check and make sure everything is okay, how are you feeling?" The doctor questioned.

"I'm really cold, I'm having chills.. I feel a little short of breath, but nothing to much." Faith shook her head.

"We are going to hook you up to a heart monitor, to make sure we don't have any abnormalities and we can keep track of everything, the baby's heart rate is still good, so we are going to hold off on anything." The doctor looked up from his chart.

"What do you mean?.. hold off?" Faith raised a brow, I could see the look of concern on her face.

"You are having some complications, so far it's not putting you or the baby in danger, but if either of you become too affected, we will have to take the baby." The doctor stated, he looked to the lab tech who came in. He told the tech, he wanted a CBC(which I found out was a complete blood count), heart enzymes, electrolytes, and a battery of other tests. "I want them stat, first priority." The doctor added.

Once the doctor left, they drew Faith's blood, hooked Faith up to a heart monitor, and then both the lab tech and the nurse left, Faith turned to me. "I'm scared, what if something's wrong?" Faith bit her lip.

"I'm sure nothings wrong, they are just taking all precautions, so there is no harm to Grace.." I said, reaching out, taking Faith's hand. "Don't worry, just relax.."

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sat looking at my heart rhythm and Grace's, Grace's looked good, but mine kept spiking it would drop low, then spike. I didn't have a good feeling, the longer it took for them to tell me what was going on, the worst I felt, I was getting really nervous, and anxious.

I looked over to Bray, he looked worried, he was staring off into space, and tapping his foot on the floor, impatiently. Both of our heads shooting towards the door, when the doctor walked back in. "We have your results back, I don't like the look of things..." The doctor got serious, as he looked down at the printed sheet's from the baby's monitor. "Her heart rate is slowly dropping, I think it's best if we take her.. All signs are pointing to AFE, it means Amniotic Fluid, might of gotten into your system, they don't know much about it, we still need more research on this, but everything that is happening, is pointing to this, it maybe nothing, but I'm going to play things safe and take the baby, to be on the safe side."

I felt my heart drop, what was he talking about?, I was worried about everything already, and now hearing this, made me even more worried, what if this was happening, what could happen to me?, what if this harms my baby?

"Is this dangerous?, could this harm my wife?, or daughter?" Bray raised a brow.

"It's very rare, and it is dangerous, that's why I'm not taking any chances, and we are taking the baby, that way, if it is happening we can take care of Faith, and baby, we can take care of both of them better if the baby is out." The doctor nodded. "We are going to have you taken down, right away, I'm going to scrub in, and we are going to have baby.. I'm going to head down, it will be about 10 minutes, and they will take you down, so you should make any calls, let anyone you want to know, what's going on, know what's going on.

The doctor walked out, and I turned to Bray. "Promise me, no matter what, that you'll stay with Grace." I said.

"Nothing happening to either of you." Bray shook his head, running his hand through my hair.

"Please, just promise me, ... you'll make sure not to leave her alone, she needs to know her parents love her." I sighed. "Please make sure she knows how much I love her."

"I will,... I promise but you'll be able to tell her yourself." Bray leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I nodded, and sighed sitting back. "You should let everyone know what's going on." I sighed, I couldn't explain it, I just didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I will, what do you want me to tell them?" Bray raised a brow.

"Just tell them they are taking Grace, .. I don't want to worry them." I bit my lip.

"You're right, there is no use worrying anyone.. everything's going to be just fine." Bray nodded, looking down at his phone, he started texting people.

I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, watching as the seconds ticked by, as much as I was ready for my little girl to be here, I was nervous, and not just about becoming a mom, I was nervous about everything, this emergency c-section more then anything. I smiled and kissed Bray when he leaned over, Bray running his hand through my hair, in a calming manor.

"I'm here to take you down, so we can get this baby out." A nurse smiled, pushing a wheelchair.

"I can walk." I sighed, looking at the wheelchair.

"The doctor wants you in a wheelchair, to be on the safe side, we don't want to get your heart racing." The nurse smiled.

I sighed, and nodded, getting off the bed, with the help of Bray. "Alright." I sighed, getting into the wheelchair.

* * *

 **-C-Section Waiting Area-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I looked at the clock, I'd been scrubbed up, and ready to go in, when they let me, I was so nervous, I was worried about Faith, I was worried about Grace, but I couldn't let Faith know that, I had to be strong, I had to keep up this act like I had no worries, so I didn't upset or add any extra stress on Faith right now, she needed to relax.

A nurse opened the door, and smiled waving me in, it was time, Grace would be here in a matter of minutes, I was going to be a father.

* * *

 **-The C-Section-**

I walked over to the side of Faith, near her head, and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay, don't worry." I smiled down at her.

"I know, I'm just ready for this to all be over." Faith bit her lip.

"So am I." I kissed her forehead again.

"We are going to start." The doctor peaked over the sheet.

Both Faith and I nodded, ready to get this over, ready to see our little girl.

"You okay?" I looked down at Faith. "You aren't in any pain?" I raised a brow, noticing her winching.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I can just feeling some tugging that's all." Faith shook her head. "But no pain." Faith smiled at me.

I couldn't help but notice, her voice changed a bit, her words were a little slurred. I could see the nurse whisper something to the other nurse, who was waiting to take Grace, once she was out. The other nurse nodded, and whispered something, to who I assume to be the doctor, I couldn't really see, as the sheet was in the way. Almost 10 minutes later, I noticed, everyone getting ready.

"We are almost there, in just a minute your daughter is going to make her grand entrance." The doctor said.

"G-g-good." Faith's words were becoming more slurred.

"Are you okay miss?" A nurse questioned.

"Umm.. I-i." Faith started to speak but, when I looked down, Faith's eye slowly closed, and her head, turned to the side.

"Faith?" I looked down at her, I'm sure everyone could see the concern written all over my face. In the next instant, I was being shoved out of the way, by a nurse, who was checking for a pulse, and moving Faith's head back and forth lightly trying to wake her up. "What's going on?" I almost yelled.

"Doctor, she's out.." The nurse yelled at the doctor.

The doctor said something to another nurse, and she walked over to me. "Mr. Wyatt, we need you to leave.. " She said, pushing me towards the door, in a rush.

"My wife.. what's going on with her." I tried but she got me out the door, shutting it behind me.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

I punched the wall, what was going on?, they shoved me out, so I couldn't make sure my wife was okay. "What's wrong?" I heard a voice from behind me, I looked behind me and saw Cody walking towards me, with Eden, and my mother. "Is everything okay?" Cody raised a brow.

"What's going on?" Eden questioned.

"She passed out, ... so they kicked me out, so I have no idea what's going on in there." I shook my head, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean she passed out, was something else going on?, why would she just pass out?" Eden raised a brow.

I sighed, and took a deep breath, I knew she needed to know what was going on, with Faith, and why they wanted to take the baby so soon, so I went on to tell her about what was going on and about the possibility of AFE.

"Oh god, why didn't you tell us before?" I looked behind Eden, and saw her mother and father behind her, they must of walked up when I was explaining everything. "You should of told us from the beginning." Her mother added.

"I was just doing what Faith wanted, she didn't want you to worry." I shook my head, looking down.

"Well, obviously we had a lot of reason to worry." Eden spat.

"Okay, let's all calm down.. we don't need to be fighting amongst each other.. Faith needs us to stick together." Cody said, shaking his head.

"He's right.." Faith's father nodded.

I sighed, looking to the door when I heard it open, I saw them wheel out a little buggy, and in it was the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen. "Grace." I looked down at her smiling.

"She's okay, from what we've seen ,we still need to get her a full check... we just wanted you to see her before we take her to get checked out." The nurse smiled. "She's beautiful."

"She is, she looks like her mother." I smiled, reaching down to run my finger down her little cheek, she was here, and she was perfect. "Do you know what's going on with my wife?" I looked up to the woman, who's face fell.

"Is Faith okay?" Eden questioned.

"Someone will be out, in a few minutes." The nurse said, then moved to the side, rolling her down the hall.

I watched her walk away, I wanted to see Grace, but I needed to make sure Faith was okay.

"You can check on Grace, we can call you when we know anything." Her mother said.

"I'm not leaving until I know Faith's okay." I stated, I wasn't moving from this spot until I know my wife is okay.

Awhile later, I looked to the door again, when the it opened, a doctor and nurse walked out.

"How's my wife?" I questioned, kicking myself off the wall.

"She's stable, breathing again, but she's in a still unconscious... we don't know quite what's going on, we won't know until we get more tests done, we are getting her a room ready, then we will move her, and start running more tests." The doctor stated.

"How long is it going to take for her to wake up?" Eden questioned.

"We don't know, we won't until we know why she's still not conscious... " The doctor stated.

"What's the survival rate? ... of this AFE that you are talking about?" I raised a brow.

"In the us ... the mortality rate is about 61%... but the onset of symptoms have been over an hour, so we've already got over one roadblock.. 50% of women die within the first hour of the onset of symptoms, so we've got that under our belt, we've just got to continue to monitor her, and do everything we can to treat the symptoms as they come." The doctor said, the nurse whispered something to him, and he nodded. "I'll make sure you are let known what is going on, and we will let you know, when she's going to be moved into a room." The doctor stated, then he walked down the hall, and the nurse back into the room.

"Oh god, how could this happen?" Faith's mother shook her head, her husband wrapping his arms around her.

My mother walked over to me, reaching out and wrapping her arms around me. "We have to stay positive." My mother said.

"I know.. I know, I hate that I can't do anything to help her." I shook my head, pulling away from her.

"I know, but you are doing everything you can do.." My mother nodded.

"Are you going to check on Grace?" Eden questioned.

"I can't leave Faith." I shook my head. "But,.. I need to be there for my daughter, I don't know what to do." I sighed.

"Go see Faith, we will keep you up to date." Eden nodded. "If Faith finds out, it's been a whole 20 minutes and you still haven't checked on Grace, she'll have your head." Eden stated.

I nodded, she was right, I promised Faith I wouldn't leave Grace alone. "I swear, you find out anything call me, and I'll be right there." I sighed.

"We will." Cody nodded.

"Come on, I'll walk with you." My mother hooked arms with me, patting my arm as she did so.

"Okay, I'll check on her, and then I'll be back.. I don't want to be gone to long." I sighed, both my mother and I walking off.

* * *

 **-The Nursery-**

I walked to the nursery, I saw my daughter, and smiled, she was even more beautiful, then the last time I saw her, I walked over to the door, showing them my bracelet, they let me in, and I put on a gown, and walked over to the little buggy. "How is she?" I questioned, the nurse who was sitting next to her.

"She's great, everything looks perfect so far." The nurse smiled. "Do you have a name?"

"Grace, Grace Isabelle Wyatt." I nodded.

"That's a beautiful name." She smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course." I nodded, the nurse picked her up, putting her in my arms, I smiled down at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"She's 5 pounds 1 ounce, and almost 18 inches long.. " The nurse smiled. "I'll be right over here, if you need me."

I nodded, and the nurse walked off. "Hello my little Grace." I smiled down at her. "Your mommy would be here, but something came up, believe me, if it wasn't something big, it wouldn't be keeping her from you, .. but she's going to see you real soon, when she wakes up, mommy is going to be fine, and we are going to go home and be the perfect happy family,.. you are going to have such an amazing life, ... you haven't met your mommy yet, but I know you will love her, she's the most beautiful woman in the world, just like you are the most beautiful little girl in the world my little Grace." I smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Daddy Promises, Everything's going to be okay, mommy's going to be fine, and you'll be in her arms before long." I held her close to me, she was so small, and innocent, she needed me, and she needed her mother, Faith had to be okay, she just had to. I showed her to my mother who was outside the large window, waving at us, taking a picture. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but it's turning out to be a rather scary one also.

* * *

 **A/N- I know, Faith and Bray can't catch a break it seems, but Grace is here and she's healthy, now all we need is for Faith to come out of it, and be okay. Please don't forget to leave a review, I love feedback!**


	67. Positivity!

**-The Chapel-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked into the chapel, I looked around, it was empty, this wasn't my scene, I wasn't the biggest believer I guess you could say, I didn't make it a habit of coming to places like this, but giving the situation I had to give it a shot, I'd try anything to help my Faith.

I walked to the front of the chapel, I sat in the front pue. I sighed I wasn't the best at this, so I didn't really know where to start. I looked down at my phone, no word yet of course, I saw the picture of Faith, on my lock screen, my goodness she was beautiful.

I took a deep breath. "Umm, hey.. it's me, Bray.. I know I normally don't do this, not since I was a little kid, but I need to , I need you to bring Faith back to me, I need Faith to wake up, she needs to be here for our daughter, Grace needs her mother, and I.. I need my wife, I've never loved someone so much, she is my whole world, if I don't have Faith, I have nothing, I can't do this without her, I need her.. I can't raise a child by myself, I don't have it in me, I don't have it in me to live without my love, without my beauty." I looked up at the statue of Christ. "Please, Faith is the kindest, most amazing, caring woman I've ever met in my life.. she deserves to raise our child, to live a long and happy life, with Grace, and with me.. Please don't take Faith from me, more importantly don't take Faith from Grace, our little girl needs her mom, .. the world needs Faith, the light she brings into this world, we all need her." I sighed, and looked behind me when I heard something behind me. I saw my sister, and father standing in the door of the chapel.

"Bray." Mika said, walking towards me, once she reached me, she hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I raised a brow.

"Mom told us what happened, ... you need your family." Mika said, patting my shoulder.

"Why are you here?" I looked to my father.

"We have our differences, but your sister, is right.. you need us, you need your family." My father said, stepping forward. "I can put our differences aside, to be here for you, and Faith.. if you can." My father offered.

I sighed, and nodded I couldn't deal with fighting with my father right now. "I guess." I looked at the clock on the wall. "I need to go be with Faith." I sighed, looking down at my phone. "They've moved her to the CCU." I walked out the door, my father and sister walking behind me.

* * *

 **-The CCU(Faith's Room)-**

I walked into the room, they had said only one visitor at a time, and they all agreed to let me go in first, to see her. I walked over to the side of the bed, she just looked like she was sleeping, except, she had oxygen on. I leaned down to kiss the top of her head, and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, taking her hand in mine. "Hello my beauty, I just got back from seeing our Grace... she is beautiful, she looks so much like you, I can't wait for you to see her, for you to hold her... the doctors said she's perfect, although we knew she would be.. she's 5 pounds 1 ounce, and almost 18 inches of pure perfection, my beauty... maybe I'm a bit bias but, she's the best looking kid in that nursery." I said, leaning down to give her hand a gentle kiss. "You've just got to wake up, ... you have to wake up and see our little girl, she needs you Faith... I need you, I can't do this without you, ... you've got to be okay, you just have to be."

I looked to the door, when I heard a knock, it was a nurse. "I talked to the doctors, and they said it was okay if we let 2 other people in, he said it was okay, to not count you, since you are the husband, I have a feeling you'll be here all day, and all night... until she comes around." The nurse smiled.

"Yes, I'm not leaving my wife, except to check on my little girl." I nodded.

"I'll go let the others know, they can come in... I assume her parents want to come see her." She smiled, I nodded and she walked out the door.

"You hear that, your mom and dad are going to be coming in." I said softly, kissing Faith's hand, that I still had a grip on.

A few minutes later, I looked to the door, when I heard it open, I saw my in-laws walk in. "No change?" My mother-in-law raised a brow.

"No, not yet... but she's going to come back to us.. I just know." I sighed, reaching up and running my finger down her cheek.

"Of course she is, she's a fighter, ... you can guarantee, she's fighting her ass off, to come back for her little girl.. and you." Faith's mother smiled, patting my shoulder gently. "We were just down, checking on Grace, ... she is just perfect, you've got to wake up Faith, so you can see how perfect your little Grace is.." She added.

* * *

 _*Eden's POV*_

Cody and I walked into the room, mom and dad had decided to let us come see Faith, for a while, and they'd go see Grace, we all knew that Faith would have our heads, if we didn't keep a close eye on Grace. I saw Bray was sitting next to Faith's side, mom said he hadn't left that spot, since she walked in, and they'd been in the room, for an hour before they came and got us.

"How is she?" I questioned, walking over to the other side of Faith.

"No change... but they said she's reactive to stimuli, so that's good..." Bray looked back at me briefly, before turning his attention, back to Faith.

"That's good.. Faith's a strong woman, she's going to come back, she's got a brand new baby girl, she hasn't even laid eyes on, she's got to come back." Cody said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"She is going to come back to us, she has too... Faith wouldn't leave Grace, or me.. Faith has too much fight in her.. Faith's a fighter, I'm going to continue to be positive, because.. she needs nothing but positivity right now." Bray stated, his eyes not moving from my sister.

"I know.. we all are sending nothing but positive vibes to Faith... " Cody nodded.

* * *

 **-The Nursery-**

 _*Mika's POV*_

We had told Bray we'd go check on Grace, so I took my mom and dad, with me and we went to the nursery. I smiled as I saw Grace behind the glass, she was so beautiful, I could tell she was going to be the apple of Bray's eye. Grace was going to have her daddy wrapped around her little finger. "Look at that little hat." My mother smiled, when they switched the little white hat she had on, to a pink hat, that had had a little sparkle heart on it.

"It's so adorable." I smiled. "I'm going to get a picture of it.. I'm sure Bray's going to want to see it, plus we can show Faith, when she wakes up, that way she doesn't miss everything, she'll have pictures, it's not the same I know, but at least we can offer her that."

"That's a good idea dear." My father smiled, looking back from the window. "She certainty is beautiful, isn't she?" he added.

"She is, ... I do see, where Bray see's Faith... she defiantly looks like her, she's got her nose, her forehead.." I smiled, I saw Grace open her eyes, after she had yawned, she was in the nurses arms, and the nurse was showing her to us, I took a picture of her, because I saw it, she had the most beautiful blue eyes. "She's got Bray's eyes." I smiled.

"She does." My mother almost squealed. "My goodness... our first grandchild darling.. can you believe it?" My mother turned to my father.

"Yeah, but I don't know how much I'm going to be able to see her." My father sighed.

"But you know how you can fix that." I sighed. "But now's not the time to think about that.. now is the time for us to come together as a family and support Bray, you said you were putting your differences to the side." I added.

"I am, your right... we'll cross that bridge another day.. your brother needs his family." My father sighed.

"You haven't said his name." My mother shook her head. "Just say it, Bray.. maybe it will sink in."

My father shook his head, and turned his attention back to the window. At least he was here for Bray, and was putting his feelings to the side, even if for the moment, it was a start, more then I thought could happen, to be honest.

* * *

 **-The CCU(Faith's Room)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I saw my sister and mother walk in, my mother came over, leaning over the side of me, and giving me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Hello sweetie." My mother said softly.

"I brought photos... we checked on Grace for you." My sister smiled, walking over handing me her phone, I started to flip through the photos.

I saw her little hat, I had to admit, it was adorable. Then I came across a photo of Grace, her eyes were open, and she had the most absolutely beautiful blue eyes, she looked like her mother, but with my eyes. "You have to wake up Faith, you have to see the new pictures of our little girl Faith, she's so beautiful.. she looks just like you, except she has beautiful blue eyes, I know you can't wait to see her, so just come back to me Faith." I sighed, I wanted to see those eyes of hers open, I wanted to hear her voice, I wanted to feel her arms around me, I wanted to taste her lips, I just wanted my Faith back.

* * *

 **-The Nursery-**

They had to take Faith to run some tests, and told me it'd take about 30 minutes, so I used this as a chance to go check on my little Grace. I walked towards the door of the nursery, stopping when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my father. "Hello son." My father said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I just wanted to check on you, I know everyone's worried about Faith.. and I am too, but I'm worried about you also, you need to take care of yourself... have you eaten?, at all?" My father raised a brow.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't had time... Grace and Faith need me." I stated.

"But, you need to take care of yourself, ... what good are you to Faith and Grace, if you run yourself down... maybe you should come to the cafeteria with me, and grab a bite to eat." My father sighed.

"No, I don't have time.. I'll eat when I know Faith is okay, and I can put my daughter, in my wife's arms." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "What brings this on?, why do you give a damn about me all of the sudden?" I raised a brow.

"I've always cared about you, I love you.. you are my son." My father blurted out.

"So I'm your son now?... what brought this on?" I shook my head. "And how am I supposed to believe you just all the sudden accept me, as Bray Wyatt?"

My father sighed. "Now's not the time to get into this Bray, I'm just trying to be here for you... can you let me do that?.. please?" My father ran his hand through his hair.

I looked at my father in shock, he'd never called me Bray before, where did that come from. I sighed and stepped back slightly. "I guess... right now I can't waste any time or energy fighting with people.. I need to use that, taking care of my wife, and daughter... they need me." I said, and turned to go back to the door, the nurse checking my wrist band and letting me back. I didn't know just what to do about my father, but right now, it didn't matter Faith and Grace are my number one right now, and everything else come second, although a part of wants to tell my father to go to hell, but another part of me doesn't, he called me Bray, that's a step in the right direction right?, never the less Right now Faith and Grace need me more then I need to figure out thing between me and my father.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, no change in Faith, but they aren't ruling her out, but then again, Faith's not the type of person you rule out, ever, Faith's a fighter, she's got so much to fight for. On the upside, there is some progress between Bray and his father, hopefully Bray doesn't push his dad away, to much. What are your thoughts?, Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback.**


	68. Hopeful!

_... Next Morning ..._

 **-The Nursery-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I stood by the door, I could hear a baby screaming, and saw it was Grace. I saw a nurse walk over to us. "She's been so fussy today, the doctor doesn't see anything wrong with her, he thinks that she hasn't really had any one on one contact, so she may need some bonding with you right now, since your wife isn't around." The nurse said. "So do you think you could stay here for a while, and sit with her, talk to her, she needs to hear your voice, to know she has you around, we have a private room, if you want some privacy with her." The nurse added.

"Of course, I'll do whatever I have to do for my daughter." I nodded, why would not if Grace needs me, I'm here, even though that means I have to be away from Faith, I know she's kill me if I wasn't here for our daughter. I looked over to my sister. "Will you sit with Faith?, I don't want her alone for too long, Eden is going to be up in a while."

"Sure, of course." Mika nodded. "I want to take pictures of her, in the romper I got her, I gave it to the nurses earlier, they did her newborn photos while I was here, they are so cute." Mika smiled.

"Sure, let's go." I smiled at my sister, and we walked towards her. "What are you doing?" I raised a brow, noticing her taking her phone out, and point it out.

"Recording her, so Faith can hear her voice." Mika smiled.

"You think of every thing." I smiled, I walked over to the buggy, where Grace was, and picked her up, I held her to my chest, the second she felt herself against my chest, she stopped crying. "You missed daddy didn't you?" I smiled, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Let me take a picture of you two." Mika smiled, and aimed her phone at me. I smiled for her, and she snapped a few photos. "Great."

"This is a really great color on her.. " I smiled, it was a light aqua and it made her skin tone pop, she was starting to get a little bit of color, when she was born, she was rather light, like really white, you almost couldn't tell she was mixed, but now that I think of it, she did have a pink tone to her, the nurse said a lot of lighter newborns do, and that she'd get darker, as the days went on, she'd get her color, and she was starting to, that's for sure, she was still rather light, and still had a pink tone to her.

* * *

 **-CCU(Faith's Room)-**

 _*Mika's POV*_

I sat down, I told Bray I'd come back to the room and stay with Faith until he got back, we'd been up visiting Grace, when they said Grace was a little fussy, and wanted him to stay with her, they thought maybe she hadn't had a lot of one on one, contact with anyone, so Bray knew Faith would want him up there, and he of course wanted to be with his daughter.

I sat in the chair next to her. "Hey Faith, it's Mika... I just got back from seeing Grace, she's doing great, I gave the nurses an outfit I bought for her, it's adorable, and she looks so cute, it's a little lace ruffle romper, it's light aqua and adorable, it has a matching headband with a big headband with a ruffled bow. They did her newborn photos in the outfit, I saw some of the pictures, she's totally photogenic, I told Bray she was like you, she's going to be a model, and make millions of guys fall in love with her, and of course he shot that idea down." I laughed, taking her hand. "I really wish you'd wake up, Bray is a wreak without you here, he's not taking care of himself, I got him to take a total of two bits of the soup I brought him up, and he said he wasn't hungry, but he hasn't eaten anything else." I sighed.

"Oh, I got a recording of Grace, it's her crying, so you could hear her, she's got a set of lungs on her, the second her daddy took her in his arms, she was fine." I smiled, and took my phone out, playing the recording, my hand in hers. I felt a pressure on my hand, and looked down, and realized she'd squeezed my hand. Faith had squeezed my hand. I had to be dreaming it, I had to I slipped my hand out of hers, and then took it again, pressing play I felt her squeeze my hand again, was she showing me she was still here, she had to be able to hear me, hearing her little girls cry must of done something to her.

* * *

 _*Eden's POV*_

Cody and I walked into the room, I saw Bray's sister Mika sitting next to her. "Hey what's going on?" I questioned.

"The doctors were just in, I told them that when she heard Grace cry, I played a recording of Grace, and when I did she squeezed my hand, not once but twice.. it means she's coming back to us, but the doctors said don't get our hopes up." Mika sighed.

I smiled, god I was with Mika, this had to mean she was coming back, Grace's voice got to her. "A mothers love I tell you." I smiled, walking over to the other side of her and kissed her forehead. "Isn't that right sis?, it's the mother in you, hearing Grace, had to get to you.. you can hear us I know you can, that's why I want you to keep fighting." I spoke to her.

"She's a fighter, of course she's going to keep fighting, she doesn't have it in her to quit... I may of only known her for a few months, but I know she'd move heaven and earth for her little girl." Mika smiled.

"That's the truth, she'll never stop fighting, when it comes to something or someone she loves, Faith is a fighter... she'll fight for her love, for Bray, for her daughter, for her family, Faith's a fighter, she's not going to leave her daughter without a mother, you can guarantee that, plus she's not leaving Bray, all they had to fight against to be together... Me, My family, A psycho stalker wanna be boyfriend, and a knock off, she's not giving up, not now not ever." I stated.

"They defiantly have had to fight to be together, ... What made you chance your feelings on Bray and Faith being together?" Mika questioned.

"I finally got over my fears of him, I mean he's a pretty scary guy, he's done some bad things, and I didn't see him as the type to love, he has said it before, he wasn't the type of guy to fall in love, he said he's never really met a girl who he's loved." I sighed.

"That's true, as long as I can remember, he's never had a steady girlfriend, he didn't like to settle down, I remember that was something my dad always talked about, how my brother needed to find a girl and who could stay home and take care of the kids, while he was out touring the world wrestling for packed houses, but my brother never wanted that, he wasn't big in to kids, he said if he had them it'd be later on, and as for wife, he said he hadn't found someone who even thought was worth his time, no one was worthy of being with him.. I know it sounds bad but he had an ideal, and if they didn't meet it he didn't want them, my dad got him to date girls who were some what close to what he thought Bray should have been with, I know he just wanted to get our father off his back, but my brother had enough of being under my dad's thumb and dumped his girlfriend at the time, and left, just disappeared." Mika admitted.

"Wow, I never knew that." My husband shook his head. "He must of found something in Faith."

"He found everything in her, he told me she's everything he ever dreamed of, and more, he never thought he'd find someone so perfect for him, he said he tried to create an ideal of a woman who was too good for him, so that he'd never have to settle down, because she'd never waste her time on him, but then he met Faith and he said he felt a connection, a deep connection, so when he say's he's never loved a woman the way he loves Faith, he's telling the truth, I don't' think he's every been in love with a woman before, I think he's cared for them, and even develop feelings for them, but he's never been in love with anyone... until Faith that is, he's head over heels in love with her." Mika nodded.

* * *

 **-The Nursery-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I was sitting a private room, in the nursery, holding Grace, when my sister walked in. "Hey, how is the daddy's girl doing?" Mika laughed.

"Perfect, she hasn't cried once, she just ate, and I'm going to get her down for a nap.. so in a little while I can go visit Faith." I smiled, looking down at my little girl, she was such a beautiful little thing I swear she gets more beautiful, every single time I look at the little girl.

"About Faith, when I was up with her, I was talking to her, and I even played her the recording of Grace, and she squeezed my hand." Mika stated.

"What?.. are you sure?" I stood up, Grace still in my arms.

"Yes, to make sure, it wasn't just a reflex, I played it again, and she did it a second time, the doctors said it means nothing.. not to get my hopes up, but I swear it's a sign Bray." Mika continued.

"It's got to be, she heard Grace, it's Grace that's reaching her." I said, looking down at my daughter. "You hear that little one?, your mommy is coming back to us." I smiled as she squeezed my finger, that I had put in her little hand.

"Yes, it's got to be her telling us, she's fighting." Mika smiled.

"She's a fighter, I know she's coming back." I nodded.

I looked to the door, when I heard it open, it was a doctor and a nurse. "All quite in here." The nurse smiled.

"She seems happy." The doctor added.

"I was thinking, is there anyway we can bring her to Faith's room?... I think maybe if she knows Grace is around, it could help bring her back, Grace needs her mother, and Faith needs her daughter, ... don't you think she needs to bond with her mother?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know, we aren't supposed to take the baby's off the floor, it against the rules, let me talk it over with her doctors, and if they think it's okay, then I'll go to the hospital board and get permission." The doctor stated. "If it will help both mom and baby, I don't see why they'd say no."

"Fine, do whatever you can.. the sooner the better." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll get to work on that, and maybe by tonight, we can have Grace with her mother." The doctor smiled, and walked out, the nurse following behind.

"You hear that?, they are going to try to get you to see mommy." I smiled down at Grace. "Would you like that?" My smile got wider when I heard what I could only describe as a little coo, from Grace, she wanted to see her mom, and I know it, a child should always be with their mom.

"I think that's a yes.." Mika laughed.

"I hope it doesn't take long, because the sooner we get Grace to Faith, the sooner we get Faith back." I nodded.

"You think Grace will be able to wake her up?" Mika raised a brow.

"I think so, I hope so at least, they say that the love of a mother, can make the impossible, possible... and the undoable, doable.. so I have to believe that, Grace needs to be around her mother, non the less.. she needs the bonding with her mother, I know she's only a day old, but she needs her mother, just as much as Faith needs her." I sighed ,looking down at Grace, I could see so much of Faith in our daughter, it made me miss Faith even more, I miss her voice, she has the most beautiful voice in the world, and I can't wait until I hear it again, it will be music to my ears.

* * *

 **A/N- There was a bit of progress with Faith, do you think that's a sign she's coming back?, Do you think it's a good idea for them to bring Grace to her room, and let Grace spend time with her mommy? Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear the feedback!**


	69. Everything's Going To Be Okay!

**-CCU(Faith's Room)-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I walked back into Faith's room, it'd been about a half hour, and I was told it'd be about an hour or so, more until I found out, any news from the hospital. Faith's doctor thought it was a good idea, that it was good to try anything, that might bring Faith back. I walked over to Faith's bed, smiling at Eden who was on the other side of the bed, Cody standing on the wall behind her. "How is she?" I questioned, before leaning down giving my beauty, a kiss on her cheek.

"No change, since Mika left... did she tell you about the recording?" Eden questioned.

"Yes, I think it's a sign, that she's coming back to us." I stated, taking Faith's hand in mine, after sitting down on the chair next to her.

"So do I, I just wish there was something we could do, to bring her back faster." Eden sighed. "Something, to get to her, the way it did when she heard Grace's cry."

"I'm working on it..." I said, reaching around grabbing Faith's lotion, her favorite lotion, and putting some in my hand, and running my hand up and down her arms, getting her lotioned up, noticing her skin was getting a bit dry.

"How are you working on it?.. how are you going to do something to bring her back faster?" Eden questioned.

"The doctors are trying to make it so I can bring Grace down here, so she can be around her mom, maybe if Faith feel's Grace, it will get to Faith, and she'll come back." I stated, putting a little lotion on her cheeks, then giving her a kiss on the to of the head.

"It could work, If her cry got Faith to squeeze Mika's hand, then having Grace with her, could just snap her out of it, completely." Eden nodded.

"That's what I'm hoping." I replied. "Have your parent's been up here?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, they just left, they are going to go back to the house, dad didn't sleep last night, and mom is trying to get him to rest a bit, the doctor told him he needs to take care of him self, his blood pressure, and cholesterol levels were up at his check up last week, .. so me and mom talked him into taking a nap at home, then coming back up later, I promised one of us, would call if there was any change." Eden explained.

"I see.." I nodded, my attention, still fully on Faith.

"We were going to get some coffee, and donuts from the gas station, across the street, do you want anything?" Eden questioned.

"No, I'm fine." I shook my head.

"Have you ate anything?" Cody raised a brow.

"I had some soup." I shrugged.

Cody and Eden gave each other a look, then Eden leaned down giving Faith a kiss on the cheek, before walking off with Cody. I turned my attention back to Faith, feeling to antsy to sit down, so I stood up taking Faith's hand again , I leaned down, after reaching over, grabbing Faith's lip gloss of the table, to apply some more, she wasn't drinking so her lips were pretty dry, I smiled, leaning down to give her lips, a soft peck. "Look at you, you've got me doing your make-up, we used to laugh at people on television, who did their partners, make-up. Now I'm one of those men, but I'm not complaining, you know anything you need, ever in your life, I'll do." I said, my hand moving her hair out of her face, a bit more. "Did you hear me and Eden talking?, We are making it so, our little girl can come down here, so she can be with you, and you can feel her, we'll lay her on your chest, so you can feel and hear each other's heartbeat... isn't that wonderful my beauty?," I smiled, my eyes lighting up when I felt her squeeze my hand. There it was, another sign, she's coming back to us, my beautiful Faith is coming back to me.

"I knew it, that's a sign Faith, that's a sign.. you're coming back to me, back to Grace, back to all of us, I knew you'd never leave us." I smiled, leaning down, and giving Faith a kiss on the forehead.

I looked to the door, when I heard it open, it was a nurse and Faith's doctor. "We have a special delivery." The nurse smiled, pushing in the little buggy, where Grace was sleeping.

"Great, I know Faith is going to be so happy to hold our little girl." I stood up, off the chair, I had been sitting in.

"Mr. Wyatt, I want you to realize, this might not work, she might not have any reaction to the baby, she might not wake up." The doctor, stated.

"You don't know, Faith the way I do, this will bring her back, she needs to hold her daughter, and Grace needs her mother, it's a win, win.. if you ask me." I stated, heading over to the two of them, leaning down, picking up Grace, in my arms, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The doctor and nurse, both stood back, watching us. I walked over to Faith's bed, placing, placing Grace, on Faith's chest, Grace was still asleep, but I stayed close, so Grace, didn't roll of Faith's chest. "She's here, she's laying on you Faith, you've got to wake up, so you can see her, so you can see how beautiful our little Grace is." I said, my hand running through her hair.

After about 10 minutes, of no movement, nothing what so ever, the nurse walked over. "Would you like me to take her?" The nurse questioned.

"No, give her some time, with her mother." I shook my head, I was so sure this was going to work. Another few minutes, had passed and I was going to take Grace into my arms, and she started to squirm, and cry. "It's okay Grace, it's okay little one." I said, stroking her head, softly. I saw Grace's hand reaching up, brushing across Faith's face, as she cried.

My heart almost stopped, when Faith's arm, started to rise from her side, and placed it over Grace. "Yes, Faith, yes.. come back to us." I said hopeful. I looked down at my two girls, and saw Grace, had calmed down, once she felt her mother's touch. I looked to Faith, and saw her eyes start to flutter, and saw her take a deep breath, was she coming back to me?

Faith eye's continued to flutter, and I saw her eyes slowly open, and move her arm, so her hand was on Grace's back. Faith looked at me, and a smile slowly appeared on her face. "Bray." Faith said, her voice barely a whisper.

That was the most beautiful thing, I've heard in so long, my name, coming from her lips. "My beauty." I smiled, my heart, was running a million miles a minute.

She looked down, and saw Grace, she almost gasped. "Grace?" She whispered, her eyes not moving from Grace, as she brings her other hand, up, to run over her head, running her fingers, through Grace's fluffy hair.

"Yes, yes.. it's our Grace." I smiled, leaning down, to kiss the top of her head. "She needed her mommy, and now she has you, and so do I." I smiled, I had my wife back, I had my beautiful Faith back.

"She's so beautiful." Faith almost cried, finally tearing her eyes away from Grace. "She's okay?"

"Yes, yes she is, she's perfect, she's in perfect health, ... it's you who had us worried." I said, honestly. "I was so worried, I'd never hear your voice again, my beauty."

"I'm fine, now I am... I've got you, and Grace." Faith smiled, leaning her head down, enough so she can kiss the top of Grace's head. "She's finally here."

"And you are finally back, I've got my beauty, and my Grace now." I smiled, leaning down, to kiss her, pulling back only to have Faith pull me in for another kiss. "God, I've missed that." I smiled.

Faith giggled lightly and looked back down at Grace. "God, I've never seen anything so perfect, in my life.. she's so perfect, so beautiful." Faith said softly, her voice getting stronger.

"The moment, I laid eyes on you, I saw perfection, then the second I laid eyes on our daughter, I saw the second coming of perfection." I smiled, down at my two girls.

"Oh, my god.." I heard a gasp from the door, turning to see the nurse, the doctor behind her. "It worked." She looked up to the doctor.

"It did, you were right Mr. Wyatt.." The doctor said, walking into the door. "We need to check her over, you should take your daughter, and bring her back to the nursery." The doctor stated.

"I don't want to leave Faith." I shook my head.

"It's okay Bray, I'll be right here when you come back." Faith smiled.

"Grace, needs to eat also Mr. Wyatt." Another nurse said, who had just walked in behind the others. "We will bring her right back down, we promise." The nurse smiled.

Faith looked down at Grace and sighed, I could tell she didn't want to give up Grace. "She can come right back up, after she eats, but she has to eat, every two hours, so she doesn't loose any weight." The nurse looked down at Faith, who sighed and nodded.

"It won't be long will it?" Faith questioned.

"No, not at all." The nurse smiled, taking Grace from Faith, who gave her up reluctantly.

"Mr. Wyatt." The Doctor looked to me, after the nurse took Grace out.

"I know, I know." I sighed, and leaned down to Faith, to kiss her softly. "I Love You." I said softly.

"I love you too." Faith smiled, I was so happy to hear those words, I was worried, I'd never hear those word from her mouth, again. As much as I didn't want to, I knew they needed to check on Faith, and make sure everything was okay, but I had my beautiful Faith back, and I just had a feeling, everything was going to be okay.

 **A/N- Yay, Faith is awake, and she got to hold her baby, finally things are looking up for Faith and Bray, What are your thoughts?, don't for get to leave a review, thanks for reading the chapter!**


	70. Happy Family!

**-Faith's Room(CCU)-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I was still, pretty out of it, but I do remember holding my daughter, my little girl, my Grace. God she was so beautiful, I remember when I was in my deep sleep, or whatever it was, I could sometimes, hear what was going on, just random things, I'd hear my mother's voice, or Bray's, but when Bray placed Grace on me, I heard him talking to me, but it was really weird, I couldn't make out what he was telling me, but I heard Grace's cry, and something in me just woke up, and this fog I was in, was lifted, I can't explain how it happened, but it brought me out of this deep sleep I was in, I don't really know what else to call it.

I looked over to the nurse, who was clicking away on the computer. "Can you hand me my phone, it's the phone with the purple case on it." I pointed to the counter, where I could spot my phone.

"Of course." She smiled, and walked over grabbing it, then handing it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled back, using the front facing camera, to look at myself. My goodness, I was a mess, it's a good thing, no one was around, I look like I haven't brushed my hair, in days.

Bray walked in, and headed straight for me, I could see a look of relief on his face. "I told you, I'd be right here." I smiled, and Bray leaned down and kissed me.

"I know, I can't help but worry." Bray said, leaning forward, giving me another kiss, this time on top of my head. "I'm just glad I've got you back." Bray said, pulling up the chair, next to my bed, and sitting down.

"You do, and I'm not going anywhere." I smiled. "Now, I need you to get me my make-up bag, where it is." I said, looking around.

"Seriously Faith?" Bray raised a brow.

"Yes, because I know you let everyone know, and they are going to be here soon, and I look like a mess, I don't want them seeing me like this." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You look beautiful." Bray insisted.

"Well, I'm glad you think so, but I'd feel better, if you'd give me my make-up bag, and a brush." I sigh.

"Fine." Bray nodded, standing up, grabbing my make-up bag, and brush handing them both to me. "Here you go." Bray smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled, and got to work, fixing my self up, using my cleansing wipes, and cleaning my face, of any oil and dirt, then putting the foundation on, followed by some lip gloss, eye liner, and eye shadow. Then brushing my hair out, and then putting it into a messy bun. "Much better." I smiled, then put everything back in the bag, and zipped it up, handing it to Bray.

Bray laughed, and shook his head, putting it down on the counter, then heading back over to the chair sitting down, taking my hand in his. "I've missed you so much." Bray said, pulling my hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"I've barely been out, 24 hours." I shook my head.

"Too long, to go without your kiss, or hearing your beautiful voice." Bray said, rubbing my hand.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Well, you won't have to worry about that, again." I smiled. "When are they going, to bring Grace back?, I want to hold her, really hold her." I said, looking at the clock.

"I'll call down to the nursery." Bray said, going to stand up, but a nurse walked in, pushing Grace's little bed. "No need, I guess.. here she is." Bray stood up, and walked over to them, and picked Grace up. "Let's go see your mommy, little one." Bray smiled, giving her a kiss on the head, then walking over to me, handing her to me.

I bring her tightly to my chest, and smile giving her a kiss on the head. "You are just so perfect, I'm so happy I can finally hold you." I smiled, I brought her out a bit, to look at her cute little outfit, it was a light aqua lace romper. "Who got this for her?" I questioned, I don't remember seeing the romper.

"Mika, she brought it up this morning, and they took her newborn photos, in it." Bray nodded, sitting down next to me.

"They did her newborn photos, I feel like I've missed so much already." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, we all know, you'd of been there if it was up to you, but you are here now, and you won't miss anything else." Bray said, rubbing my arm. "Plus, Mika and Eden have been taking a million pictures, of everything."

"It's not the same." I sighed, running my hands through Grace's hair, she had quite a bit of hair, it was so soft, and curly.

"I know, but at least we have those pictures, to look back on, I know you'd of been upset if we didn't take any pictures, at all." Bray smiled at me.

"You're right." I smiled, and nodded. I looked to the door, when I heard it open, I saw my mother and father, standing in the doorway. My mom darting for me.

"Oh, Faith.. we have been so worried about you." My mother said, giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

"I'm fine now." I smiled at my mom. "Now that I've got my little girl... isn't she beautiful?" I smiled up at my mother and father, who had just joined her.

"She looks like her mom." My dad stated, leaning down, giving me a peck on the forehead, and patting Grace on the back.

"I'm just so happy, you are okay, and you've got your little girl." My mother smiled. "Your father and I were talking, and since Grace is getting out of the hospital tomorrow, we were thinking, and you are still going to be in for a few more days, we can take her to our house, we can buy a bassinet, and get everything she'll need, that way Bray could stay at the hospital with you, because I know he's not going to want to leave you.. then we can bring her up every day, and see you, then take her home at night."

"I don't want her to leave me, I don't want her out of my sight, why can't we just get the bassinet, and have her sleep here.." I shook my head, I already don't like being away from her when they have to feed her, but I don't want to miss anything else. "I've already missed out on a whole day of her life, I'm not missing out on anything else."

"I don't know, they didn't want to allow her up here at all, we had to go to the hospital board, you are supposed to be 16 years of age, to be up here, she's not even 16 days old." Bray shook his head. "I don't think they are going to go for a baby, being up here all day and night... we can ask but I don't know if the doctors, are going to say it's okay."

"Ask the doctors what?" The doctor questioned walking in.

"Well, my wife wants to keep Grace up here, after she's released tomorrow, she doesn't want Grace away from her." Bray said, turning around to face the Doctor.

"You need your rest, I'm not sure it's the best thing for you to have her up here... you don't have anyone around you right now, so we aren't too worried about the noise, and from what I hear, she sleeps pretty well through the night, and she's relatively quiet, besides the one episode, earlier today,.." The doctor shook his head. "I don't know, if it's a good idea, I want you to rest, and relax... I'd much rather, you not have her here at night."

"I'm going to be where my daughter is, if she's not here I'm not.. I've missed out on over 24 hours, I've missed her first cry, I missed everything so far... if she can't stay here, then I'll just leave, I'll discharge myself." I stated.

"That is very dangerous for you to do, you need to be here, we still need to be keeping an eye on you, although, you are doing better, your blood pressure, is still pretty low, and we can't take any chances with your health." The doctor said, very sternly.

"Faith, you aren't checking yourself out of here, you need to be looked after, you need the doctors help." My mother stated.

"She's right, Faith... I'm not taking any chances with your health.. I already almost lost you." Bray shook his head. "I need you, and Grace needs you.. if the doctor wants you to stay, then you need to stay." Bray's voice taking a stern turn.

"I'm not leaving my daughter... " I said, my voice being slightly raised, causing Grace to whimper. "Mommy's sorry baby girl." I kissed her forehead, and she calmed down.

The doctor sighed, and shook his head. "Fine, if you promise me, you will rest, and relax, I know how you want to spend every minute with her, but you need to make sure, you give yourself some down time, that way your body has time to recover, you've been through a big ordeal, you are very lucky to be alive, ... the mortality rate for what you suffered, is 61 percent, you are a very lucky woman, and if you want to continue to be lucky, you need to follow my instructions, ... " The doctor stated. "I'll allow it, but if I feel you aren't resting, or your condition worsens, she'll have to go... I know I seem like a hard ass, but I'm doing this for you, for your health, ... As your doctor, my number one priority is your health, and if I have to be the bad guy, I will."

"Thank you doctor." I smiled. "I'll follow all your instructions, I promise, having my little girl with me, will help me, you'll see."

"I hope so, I'll let you guys visit... I'll let the nursery know, so they remember to bring, her back down after her 10pm feeding, normally they'd keep her in the nursery, but your case is special, ... so we will make an exception, ..." The doctor nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled, and watched as the doctor walked out the door. I looked over to Bray, who was staring at me, his arms crossed over his chest. "What is it Bray?" I raised a brow.

"You aren't leaving this hospital, I'm not losing you, ... " Bray shook his head.

"As long as I can have Grace with me, I'm going to stay, ... Grace needs her mother, how can I be with her, if she's not here?" I raised a brow.

"How can you be her mother, if you don't follow the doctors orders, and take care of yourself?, if you leave something could happen to you, I could lose you, Grace could lose you, we all could lose you... I'm not willing to take a chance when it comes to your health, I'm sorry Faith, but this is something I'll fight you on." Bray said firmly.

I sighed, and shook my head. "I just don't want to miss out on anything else." I said, trying to get too emotional.

"If you don't take care of yourself, you could miss out an a hell of a lot more.." My father stated.

"Language... little ears." My mother interrupted, causing me to laugh. "What, she's just a baby, she doesn't need to hear that word."

"Knowing my mouth, she's probably going to hear, a lot worse then that." I laughed, slightly. I looked down at Grace, who had a smile on her face. "She's smiling." I beamed. "Bray , she's got your smile. " I smile up at him. "Minus the teeth.." I added, with a laugh.

Bray shook his head, and pulled his phone out. "My sister sent this too me, she's got my eyes too." Bray pointed the screen towards me, and I saw a picture of a nurse holding Grace up, Grace had her eyes open, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes, just like her daddy.

"My goodness, you do have your daddies eyes... you are going to be a little heart breaker... you are going to break all the guys hearts." I smiled down at Grace.

"My sister said, she's going to be a model and make all the guys fall in love with her, just like her mommy.." Bray stated. "But I of course, I'm not going to have that.. she's not allow to date, not ever... "

I laughed, and shook my head. "Sound familiar dad?" I laughed, looking to my dad who nodded and laughed.

"Very familiar ." My father laughed, and shook his head. "Look at you both now, Eden's married, and you are married, with a beautiful little girl.." My dad smiled. "After seeing that little one, I'm glad you never listened to me."

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

Faith's parents had left, and the nurse had to take Grace to feed her. Faith felt dirty, and she wasn't allowed to shower, until 3 days postpartum, so she wasn't happy about that, they had taken her catheter out, so she asked if she could go into the bathroom, and use some wash clothes, and soap to clean herself up, and make herself feel better, the nurse had said that was okay, and helped her gather everything, and grab her clothes. The nurse said, she'd have to stand out side the door, because Faith isn't supposed to be up, then she'd help her if need be.

I heard the door open, and the nurse, helped Faith back to her bed. "Feel better?" I questioned, Faith as I saw she'd changed into a pair of some what baggy athletic shorts, and a tank top.

"A bit.. I'd feel better if I could shower.. but I've still got another day, before that, so this will have to do." Faith shrugged, climbing into the bed, that they had freshly made, with new sheets, and blankets. "Oww.." Faith held her stomach.

"You okay?" The nurse and I asked in unison.

"Yeah, I just moved wrong, and irritated my C-section incision." Faith shook her head, laying back, and I helped her cover herself.

"I'm going to report to the doctor, would you like anything for pain?... a pain pill might help." The nurse questioned.

"Just some Tylenol... nothing stronger, anything strong, I'll be too drowsy.." Faith shook her head. "And I want to spend as much time with Grace as I can."

"How about Tylenol for now, and maybe something stronger for later, before bed?" She questioned. "I know, as the day goes on, you'll be in some pain.. we want to manage your pain, because that will affect your blood pressure, and heart rate."

"Maybe, I'll think about it... once I'm done for the night and ready for bed." Faith stated.

"Alight, sounds great." The nurse smiled. "You know, your little girl is probably in heaven right now, we have 7 babies in the nursery, and she's the only girl.. isn't that what all girls dream of?, being the only girl in a room full of guys?" She laughed, then walked out the door.

"Yeah, it's good she's sleeping down here, and not around all those little boys." I shook my head.

"She's a baby, Bray... you don't have to be all protective daddy, about her being around other baby, even if they are all boys." Faith laughed.

I laughed and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you.." I smiled, my hand caressing her face.

"I love you too." Faith smiled, and scoots around, trying to get comfortable, she puts the head of the bed up. "I need your help." Faith sighed.

"What do you need." I raised a brow.

She scoots over to the side of the bed, and pats the spot next to her. "Climb in, I want you to hold me." Faith said. "There is plenty of room..." Faith added, it was true, her hospital bed was pretty big, I'm guessing at least a full, I haven't seen any bed this big before.

"You sure?" I raised a brow. "I don't want to hurt you, maybe I can just sit on the side of the bed.."

"You aren't going to hurt me, I need you to hold me, can you do that for me?.. Please?" Faith sighed.

"Fine, if you want me to hold you, then I'll do it." I scoot in the bed, with her. Surprisingly, the bed still had plenty of room, as I was a few inches from the edge, and she scoots over towards me. "Better?" I questioned, wrapping an arm around her.

"So much better... I told you, we have plenty of room." Faith smiled, leaning over laying her head, on my chest. "I just really needed your arms around me for a while." Faith looked up to me.

"That's something, I can handle." I smiled.

"So, who's all been here?" Faith questioned.

"Eden, Cody, Your parents, Mika, Taylor came up, my mother, and even my father.. oddly enough." I shrugged.

"Your dad?... how'd that go?" Faith questioned.

"Okay I guess, he said he could put aside our differences, and be there for me, because I needed my family, ... you know he even called me Bray?" I shook my head. "He's never called me Bray."

"That's a good sign Bray.. maybe he's coming around." Faith smiled.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

We both looked to the door, when we saw Mika and My mother walk in. Mika smiled and walked over giving Faith a hug. "You gave us quite the scare." Mika smiled, pulling back from the hug.

"You sure did." My mother was next, giving Faith a hug.

"Well, all is better now.. " Faith smiled.

"Bray must of been right, Grace would bring you back, ... the doctors kept telling him to put to much into it, but Bray knew you'd come back, for Grace." Mika smiled.

"Not just Grace, ... I came back for everyone, especially Bray." Faith smiled, looking up to me.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, then running my hands up and down her shoulders. "Look who's back." I smiled, watching the nurse wheel her in.

"Finally." Faith smiled.

I scooted off the bed, grabbing Grace out of the buggy and carrying her to the bed, placing her in Faith's arms. Then climbing back into the bed, and pulling her into my arms, this felt so perfect, I had both my girls, in my arms right now. This is the way it should be, and the way it will be for the rest of our lives, no matter what we go through, we always will have each other.

"You guys look like the perfect little family." My mother smiled, looking over at us.

Faith smiled up at me, and scoots more into my arms.

"So, they are letting her stay down here for a while?" Mika questioned.

"Yes, they are going to let her sleep here tonight." I nodded.

"What are you going to do when they send Grace home, isn't she being released tomorrow?" My mother questioned.

"Yeah, aren't they going to keep you Faith?" Mika questioned.

"Well, Faith wanted Grace to stay here, after she's released, the doctor said no, but Faith wasn't having any of that, and said if Grace couldn't stay with Faith, then she was leaving, even if it's against doctors advice." I stated.

"I've missed out on enough, I'm not missing out on anything else, I told you, ... good thing the doctor saw things my way, so I don't have to leave." Faith shrugged.

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Oh, I see you guys don't see eye to eye on that." My mother raised a brow, sensing the tension, when we mention that.

"If she leaves the hospital before she's been cleared, she could have a relapse or something, I'm not willing to take any chances when it comes to Faith's health." I sighed.

"But it's my health none the less." Faith shook her head.

"But we are married, what affects you, affects me, and our daughter, I'm sorry but I want you around, for a very, very long time, and going against the doctor, could ruin that." I shook my head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Let's not talk about this now." Faith sighed, shaking her head. "Grace can sense that." Faith said, noticing how Grace was becoming squirmy, and cranky.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I nodded, deciding it was better to just drop it, especially with Grace, in the room.

After a while, my mother and sister had left, Grace had fallen asleep, and I put her in her little buggy/bed, thing, and then walked back over to Faith. "Eden and Cody are going to be here in an hour." Faith looked up from her phone.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Bray." Faith sighed.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry." Faith shook her head.

"For what?" I raised a brow, looking over to Faith, who had slid into my arms.

"For arguing with you, and everyone.. about leaving." Faith sighed. "I just I don't want to leave Grace, Grace needs me, she shouldn't be with my parents, she should be with her parents, me and you." Faith explained.

"I'm sorry for getting so frustrated with you, but I can't take any chances when it comes to your health... you and Grace, are my whole entire world, I couldn't take it if I lost you, and you leaving against medical advice, could cause me to lose you, could cause Grace to lose her mother... I can't have that Faith, I can't lose you." I sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I understand where you are coming from, but I'd rather you miss out on a couple nights, then miss out on her whole life, don't you understand that?"

"I do, I'm sorry okay... I understand where you are coming from, now that I've thought about it more, I know I'm being unruly, and if the doctor does think it's too much for me, I won't put up a fight, if he thinks it's going to be better for Grace to go with my parents at night.. or at anytime." Faith stated, looking up at me.

I took breath and nodded. "Good, that's what I want to hear, I know you don't want to hear it, but we all are just looking out for you, I love you and I don't want to lose you, so if it means I have to make you angry at me, for being a strict asshole, then I'll do it, I'd rather you be angry with me for a few days, then live without you for the rest of my life." I said, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm not angry at you, and I promise, no more being unreasonable, I love you, and I don't plan on going anywhere, you and Grace, are going to be stuck with me forever." Faith said, then smiled as I kissed her.

"I have no problem with that, and I bet our little one, doesn't either." I smiled, squeezing her hand, it felt so good, to be able to hold, both my girls, to finally be a real family.


	71. A Real Family!

_...A Few Days Later..._

 **-Faith's Hospital Room-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked back into my room, with the help of Bray, I'd just taken a shower, while mom and dad took Grace, to the cafeteria, so they could get something to eat, and I could shower. Bray helped me on my bed, covering me up once I was in the bed. "You know, I am capable of doing this myself." I said, as Bray fixed my pillow behind my head.

"I know, but I want to help you." Bray said, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I get that, but I want to be able to do something's for myself." I shook my head, and sighed. "You know what, forget about it, thank you." I smiled, and patted the spot next to me.

"You know, your doctors, look at me all weird when they come in, I don't think they like me in bed with you." Bray said, finally climbing in the bed with me, wrapping his arms around me, once he was.

"Tough shit, I want you in my bed, it makes me feel better." I said, leaning against his chest, smiling as he nuzzled my neck. "So, if I am happy, and I want you in bed with me, then oh well."

"That's all that matters." Bray smiled.

After a few minutes, mom and dad came back with Grace, who they handed over to me. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Mommy missed you baby girl." I smiled, wiggling her little nose. "I think daddy did too." I smiled over at Bray, who kissed my cheek.

"Of course, daddy doesn't like it when he's away from either one of his girls." Bray smiled, stroking her cheek with his index finger.

"So, you feeling better now after the shower?" My mother questioned.

"Yes, much better." I smiled.

"So, have the doctors, told you how long they think you are going to be in for?" My father questioned.

"Well, they are thinking, if everything keeps going good tonight, and into the morning, then maybe tomorrow afternoon, he said my vitals have been good, my heart rate is under control, everything seems to be good, so I just need to keep resting, and stay relaxed, then I could be out of this place as soon as tomorrow afternoon." I said, my hands running through my little girls hair.

"That's great." My father smiled.

"Keep doing as the doctors say, I know you are stubborn and hardheaded as heck, but it's working so far, so just keep doing it." My mother added

"I know mom, I'm listening, as hard as it is, I'm following directions." I admitted.

My mother and father had gone to grab something from the store, I think my mom wanted to find an excuse to go shopping for Grace again. I smiled over at Bray, who had fallen asleep next to me, with Grace who was sleeping herself, in his arms. He looked so warn out, I could tell he'd hadn't taken care of himself, while I was out, and he hadn't been taking care of himself, since I woke up either, I think I've seen him eat, maybe twice, he says he isn't hungry, I've tried to get him to leave and go get something from the cafeteria or something, and he won't he said he doesn't want to leave my side.

I slipped out of the bed, but not before placing a soft kiss on each other their heads. I put my robe over my shorts, and tank. Just in time, the nurse came in. I asked her if she could grab a wheelchair, and take me to the cafeteria so I could grab a couple things, while they were sleeping, she smiled and nodded, coming back with a wheelchair, I sat down, and grabbed my phone, and purse, and she pushed me out of the room, both my loves, still sleeping in the bed.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I yawned, and looked down at my beautiful little Grace, I smiled and looked over, where's Faith?, I didn't see her next to me, I looked around the room, the bathroom door was open, so she wasn't in there. The door opened, and I saw my sister and mother walk in. "You're not Faith." I sighed, where the hell did she go?, why didn't she tell me.

"Sorry, that we are not." My mother smiled.

"Where is she?" Mika questioned.

"I don't know, I feel asleep, and she was next to me, when I woke up, she wasn't." I shook my head, climbing out of the bed, kissing Grace on her forehead.

"Can I hold her?" My mother smiled.

"Of course." I nodded, walking over to the chair, where my mother sat, and handed her to my mother. "Here you are little Grace, here is your Grandmother."

"Hello, my beautiful little granddaughter." My mother smiled. "She really is so beautiful Bray, she gets even more beautiful every time I see her."

"I've been saying the same thing." I nodded, looking up at the clock. "Where is she?" I shook my head, I was worried, I don't like that she just is gone. "I think I'm going to go ask where she went, I don't like no knowing where she is." I went to head for the door, when it opened and I saw Faith, being wheeled in by a nurse, she was laughing and talking to the nurse, holding a bag on her lap.

"Well, hello sleepy head." Faith smiled, I growled to myself, and ran over to her, giving her a kiss, helping her out of the wheelchair, pulling her into my arms. "Well, you act like I've been gone a year." Faith looked at me, when she pulled away.

"I was worried, I didn't know where you went, you can't do that to me again." I sighed, shaking my head, leaning in again and giving her another kiss.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Faith shook her head, patting my chest. "Thanks, for the ride." She smiled at the nurse, who nodded and then walked out.

"Where did you go?" I raised a brow, helping her over to the bed, where she put the bag, and then climbed in. "And you could of woke me up.

"To the cafeteria.. and you looked so darn cute asleep with Grace in your arms." Faith said, pulling out a box of muffins, and bagel's, and another box, that I had no idea, what was. "This is for you." She handed the white Styrofoam box to me. "You haven't ate anything, in almost two days, so eat."

"I'm not hungry." I shook my head, she's right, I haven't ate anything in almost two days, I've been too busy, I haven't wanted Faith out of my sight, and helping with Grace, when her mother and father, were gone, I just haven't had time aside from a few bites of Faith's food, that she makes me eat.

"Eat, please." Faith sighed, looking over to me, as I climbed into bed next to her. "If you don't take care of yourself, how are you going to take care of Grace, or me?, you know I'm still going to need you to help me after we get home, doctor said I still am going to have to take it easy when I go home, hopefully tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mika raised a brow.

"Yes, if everything goes well, and I stay calm and relaxed, so I can keep my blood pressure, level, then I can go home, so Bray needs to eat, so I will stay relaxed." Faith looked up at me. "Please, just eat, a little bit, so I won't worry so much." Faith pouted her lips.

I hate it when she pouts, I sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll eat, just stop that."

"Stop what?" Faith smirked.

"You know what." I shook my head, and leaned in and kissed her. Sighing when the door opened, and two nurses came in. Both rising a brow, and looking to each other, giving each other a look, they checked her vitals and left. "You know, I can't wait until I get you out of here." I kissed the top of her head.

"I for one, and ready to sleep, with out the interruption of a nurse coming in every 2 hours to check on me, it's one thing to be woke up because of our little one, it's another to be woke up because someone want to poke and prod at me." Faith smiled.

"I can't wait to be able to kiss my wife, and sleep in the same bed with her, without dirty looks from nurses." I sighed.

My mother and sister laughed. "They aren't too fond of you sleeping in the bed with her, I take it?" Mika laughed.

"Nope, not at all." I shook my head. "They look at me, like I'm the worst person in the world, for wanting to be in the same bed as my wife, and have my arms around her, I'm sorry if their husband's don't want to spend every second they can, with their wife's, but I do."

"Like I said, tough shit, they have to deal with it, if I want you in my bed, and it's big enough, I don't see a problem with it, it's not hurting my progress, if anything it's helping." Faith shrugged.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, when she leaned in towards me.

"Get to eating." Faith elbowed me.

"Alright, alright." I sighed and sat up, I ate about half of it, then put it away. "Happy now?" I sighed.

"Yes, very." Faith smiled, leaned in to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her closer to me.

"My goodness, I swear, even in a hospital, every time I see you, you have your tongue down each other's throats." Eden sighed.

We laughed, and pulled apart. "I see nothing wrong with that." Faith shrugged.

"Neither do I." I smirked, leaning back in giving her another kiss, this one just a peck on the lips.

"How do you watch this?" Eden shook her head, looking over to my mother and Mika.

"I think it's cute, that they are so in love." My sister smiled.

"Just because you are in love, doesn't mean you have to be all over each other, all the time." Eden shook her head.

"Well, when it comes to Bray and I, that's exactly what it means." Faith smirked, and I squeezed her tightly.

"I can't wait to find someone, who loves me, as much as you guys love each other." Mika sighed.

"You and Rodger aren't together?" Faith raised a brow.

"No, we are just in to different places in our lives." Mika sighed. "He's all ready to get married, and start having kids, and I'm not ready for that, he said if I wasn't ready for it, then we couldn't be together, and I'm not about to let someone, rush me into something I'm not ready for, so oh well, that's life. I guess, that's what happens, when you date someone, 12 years older then you."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Faith shook her head.

"You want me to kick his ass?" I raised a brow.

"I'm fine with it." Mika smiled. "No, I'm fine Bray." Mika laughed.

"Let me know, if you change your mind." I shrugged.

"Mom, said you should be out of the hospital tomorrow." Eden said, walking into the room, sitting in a chair next to my mother, waving and smiling at my sister and mother.

"Yep, if everything goes well." Faith smiled.

"You are going to stay with mom and dad for a while right?, it might not be the best idea, if you travel so far right now." Eden raised a brow.

"I'm going home, to mine and Bray's home, I want to sleep in my own bed, and I want Grace to be in her home, and sleep in her room, I want to get back to normal, so we are going home right away." Faith stated.

"If the doctor said it's okay for her to travel that is." I interrupted, and Faith gave me a look. "If he doesn't think it's good to travel, then we aren't, I'm sorry but I'm not taking any chances, with your health."

"Bray, I just want to go home." Faith sighed.

"And so do I, but if your doctor thinks it's not safe to travel yet, then we aren't." I stated, I meant it too, I wasn't about to take any chances, not when it comes to the health of my wife.

"Fine, whatever." Faith shook her head, and sighed, leaning back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, don't pout." I nudged her.

"I'm not." Faith shook her head.

"You so are." Eden laughed.

Faith rolled her eyes, and shook her head, rolling over, she wrapped her arms around me, and laid her head on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She was totally pouting but, if she wanted to pout in my arms, then oh well, I'll let her pout. "We will talk to the doctor, before we leave in the morning." I said softly, rubbing her back.

"I know." Faith sighed.

* * *

 _...The Next Morning..._

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed, as I waited for the doctor to give me the green light, I'd been good, my vitals were all good, everything looked good, now all I needed was for the doctor to finally give me to okay, so I could get out of this place, and get home, to my home, hopefully at least, Bray is hell bent on staying in town, if the doctor does not give me the okay to travel.

"Well, Mrs. Wyatt, I will get your discharge papers in order, everything looks good, so in the next 30 minutes or so, you should be on your way out." The doctor smiled.

"Yes, finally." I smiled.

"And is it okay if she travels?, I know my wife wants to get home." Bray spoke up.

"You live pretty far away, I see." The doctor looked down at the chart. "You know, I don't see any problem with it, as long as you aren't going to drive out there in one day, I wouldn't want her in a car, for 10 or 12 hours at one time, if you are going to stop and rest, I'd say it's okay, she should be resting as much as possible."

"We can do that, right Bray?" I looked up to Bray.

"Yes, we can stop and rest, we can drive for a while, then we will rest at a hotel over night, I wouldn't want to have Grace in the car for that long either, so I see no problem with that." Bray nodded, rubbing my back.

"Then I think that would be fine, but I want you to make sure, you are resting, taking all the medication that is prescribed to you, and I'll have a list of things to look out for, if you are feeling any of them, you get to a hospital right away." The doctor explained.

"I will." I nodded.

"I mean, any of them what so ever, even at the slightest hint of problems, I need to make sure, you are going to take this seriously." The doctor went on, and on.

"She will, I'll be making sure, she takes everything seriously, if I have to drag her kicking and screaming, she'll go in to the hospital, if anything even looks like t's wrong." Bray stated, and I shot him a look. "Sorry, my beauty, I already have told you, I'm not taking any chances." Bray said, and kissed my forehead.

I sighed, and nodded. "I know." I sighed.

"Okay, well, I'll get to it, and get you out of here." The doctor smiled, and walked out.

"Finally." I threw off my blankets, and climbed out of the bed.

"I can't wait, to think about it, tonight, you and I will be in a bed, without constant interruptions." Bray smirked. "I can hold you, and kiss you, and love you, without prying eyes." Bray wrapped his arms around me.

"Now, just think about it, it's been 7 days already, so that means only 35 more days, until you and I can make love." I looked up to Bray.

Bray growled, and shook his head. "I swear, as much as I love Grace, I'm not even thinking about any more children, for a very, very, very long time." Bray sighed, and nuzzled my neck. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself, for 35 more days, it's going to be absolute and true torture, not making love for 35 more days is going to kill me." Bray growled, into my neck.

"Oh, you'll live." I chuckled lightly. "I'll make sure, you are very well taken care of." I smirked, as Bray pulled away.

"Oh, you will?, will ya?" Bray smirked himself. "What about you?, I don't think it's fair if you can't have any satisfaction." Bray shook his head.

I laughed, and shook my head. "Well, I talked to a doctor and they said, that when they say no sex, they mean no intercourse, other forms of it, are okay, that I'll know when I'm ready for the other forms, we will have to be careful, but my C-section incision, is above that area, anyway." I shrugged. "But the last thing on my mind right now, is that, now I'll be more then willing to take care of you anytime you feel the need." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He laughed. "Oh, so I'll still get a little taste?" Bray smirked.

"Yes, you'll still get a taste." I laughed.

"Well, that will make it a little easier, but I'm still not liking not being able to make love." Bray shook his head.

"Well, we will be just fine, just think, we may not be able to make love." I started. "But, we have our little Grace, and I think she's more then worth it, don't you?"

"Defiantly." Bray smiled, and leaned in and kissed me.

"I'm going to start getting ready, is that the bag Eden brought me?" I questioned, looking over to the table, where there was a little black bag.

"I believe so." Bray nodded.

"Good, let's hope I don't look to fat, in my maxi dress." I said, shaking my head, walking over grabbing it, and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I sat on the edge of the bed, and saw my beautiful Faith, walk out, in a simple long black maxi dress, damn she looked so beautiful, I wondered what was taking so long, but when I saw her hair, I realized she was straightening her hair. "You look gorgeous." I smiled standing up, walking over to her, giving her a kiss.

"Hardly." Faith shook her head. "Even in a maxi dress, I can see my pouch, maxi dresses, are supposed to hide all that, and my boobs, I feel like they are going to fall out, I shouldn't of tried to wear something I'd of worn before I got pregnant, it just makes me look fat." Faith sighed, and shook her head, looking to the ground, I hated hearing her talk about herself like that.

"Don't think like that, you are still the most beautiful woman in the world, you just had a baby 7 days ago, and you've been in the hospital, stuck in a hospital bed, most of the time, give yourself a break, you'll get back to where you were before, but if you don't it doesn't matter to me, I'll love you no matter what you look like, I love you for who you are, not what you look like." I said, pulling her into my arms. "I don't just call you my beauty, because you are beautiful, that's part of it, because you are the most beautiful woman in the world, but your beauty isn't skin deep, it's so much more then that, you have a beautiful heart, and a beautiful soul, you are beautiful inside and out, and that's why I love you so much Faith." I said, running my hand through her hair. "Please don't ever think just because you have a child, it makes you any less beautiful, because it doesn't." I said, and kissed her lips softly.

Faith smiled and shook her head. "I love you so much Bray, I don't know what I'd do with out you, I must of done something truly amazing to deserve such an amazing man, who loves me so much." Faith smiled, and leaned in and kissed me.

Faith and I looked over to the door, when Eden and Cody walked in, along with Mika, and my mother, who was holding Grace in her arms. "So, I take it, you've been given the go ahead?" My mother smiled, walking over to me, handing me my little girl.

"Yep, it's a go." Faith smiled, kissing Grace on the head. "This is adorable." Faith smiled, motioning to Grace's outfit, that was a white onezie with the wording _I'm Cute, Mommy's Cute, and Daddy's Lucky_ on it, in pink lettering, and a pink and black tutu. and a bow that matched the tutu.

"And very, very true." I smiled, giving both of my girls, a kiss on the top of the head.

"We thought it was perfect." Eden laughed. "So, did the doctor give the okay to travel?"

"Yep, as long as we take time to rest." Faith nodded.

"That's good." Cody nodded.

"Oh, mom said she'd call, we picked up Grace this morning, from mom, Dad isn't feeling well, and she didn't want to get Grace sick, or you for that fact." Eden explained.

"Yeah, I dad wasn't looking too good when I saw him last night." Faith nodded. "I hope he's okay."

"Mom said, he's just been worried, and hasn't slept too well, so she thinks now that you are getting out, he'll start sleeping better, and he'll feel better." Eden nodded.

"I hope so, I'll check on him later." Faith nodded.

"You look beautiful Faith, that's a really cute dress." Mika smiled.

"Thank you." Faith smiled slightly.

"You okay honey?" My mother questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get used to my post baby body, that's all." Faith shrugged.

"I keep telling her she look beautiful, but she is being hard on herself." I said, rubbing Faith's back. "I personally think she is still the most beautiful woman, I've ever laid eyes on." I kissed the top of her head.

"You look absolutly beautiful, I remember after I had all three of my babies, I looked like I was still like 4 or 5 months preganat after all three of them, for 2 weeks after I gave birth, you only gave birth a week ago, you look amazing, don't be hard on yourself, and don't get down on yourself, you have to give yourself sometime, you will have your body back in no time." My mother smiled.

Faith smiled and shook her head. "I know, it's just different, I'm not used to this, but I'm going to take it easy on myself, esepsically around this little one." Faith smiled at Grace, who was wide awake and smiling herself. "I want to make sure Grace loves herself, and the skin she's in."

"That's a great thing to teach your children." My mother smiled.

"And I'm going to teach Grace, Boy's are icky, and she should throw things at them." I interjected.

Everyone laughed. "She's going to have a lot of uncles to chase away any boy's I'm guessing." Faith nodded. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you know your daddy is going to make it so hard on you to date." Faith poked her little nose, and it made Grace coo.

"She won't be dating." I reminded her.

"We will see how that goes." Faith and Eden said in unison.

"I'm with Bray, I know how I was in high school, the last thing I want is some boy like me trying to date my niece when she get's to that age." Cody spoke up.

"Thank you." I nodded, looking over to Cody.

"What about you Bray, how were you in high school." Eden raised a brow.

"Oh, boy, if she finds someone who was like Bray in high school, she's going to need to be locked up, actually you are going to need to lock up Bray, because Bray might hurt the poor guy." My mother shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Oh no, I don't even want to think about anyone with the thoughts I had in high school, being anywhere near my little Grace." I shuddered at the thought. "I think we are going to have to think about sending her to an all girls school." I added.

Faith laughed and shook her head, wrapping her arms, around me. "Don't worry little one, mommy won't let daddy send you to an all girls school, that will be no fun at all." Faith smiled, as Grace held on to Faith's finger. "What, that's the best part of high school, the boys." Faith laughed, when I gave her a look.

There was a knock on the door. We all looked over, and saw the doctor and nurse come in, holding some paper work. "We have your discharge papers, and instructions." The doctor smiled.

"I'm just going to take some vitals, one last set before you leave." The nurse smiled.

"Alright." Faith smiled, kissing Grace's forehead, and walking over to the bed, sitting on the edge, while her vitals are being taken. After she had finished she stood up. "So, am I free to go?"

"Just sign these." The doctor, went over the papers, and instructions, with her, Faith signed all the papers, she needed. "Well, make sure you are taking care of yourself, and I high lighted all of the things to look out for, if anything on the highlighted section happens, get to the hospital right away." The doctor added.

"I will." Faith smiled.

"Great, good luck, with everything." The doctor smiled, then he and the nurse walked out.

"Oh, I'm going to miss seeing this little one everyday." Mika pouted, playing with Grace's little fingers.

"Well, you can always come see her, you all are welcomed around her, we want Grace to be around her family as much as possible." Faith smiled.

"Well, we will have to make sure we take time to come see her, the three of you actually." My mother smiled.

Eden and Cody came over, and said there goodbyes, both hugging Faith, Eden giving Grace a kiss on the forehead. Cody shook my hand, and patted Grace on the head, then they both left.

"Well, call us if you need anything." Mika smiled, and hugged me, and then Faith, giving Grace a kiss on the head.

"Yes, anything just call us." My mother smiled, giving me and Faith a hug, then kissing Grace on the forehead, and poking her stomach, making Grace giggle. "She has the cutest little giggle." My mother squealed. "You know, your father was asking about you guys, I was thinking maybe, in a couple weeks, after everyone is settled, maybe, you and your father can get together, and maybe talk things out." My mother looked up to me.

"I don't know mom." I shook my head.

"I know, you have your reservations, but I can't help but want my family together, I know your father misses you." My mom sighed.

"I miss him too, but you know how I feel about all of this." I sighed, and shook my head, I hated seeing the look in my mothers eyes, she had right now, it was hurt, and longing, I know how much she wants all of us to be a family. "I'll think about it, okay."

"Alright sweetie." My mother smiled, and hugged us all again. "Remember, anything at all, just call us."

"We will." I smiled, then watched as my mother and sister walked out.

"Finally Bray, we can get out of here." Faith smiled, taking Grace from my arms, walking over, putting her in her car seat, and buckling her in. "We are going home Grace."

"Yes, I can't wait to get you alone." I rasped in her ear, wrapping my arms around her from behind, once she stood up.

Faith smiled and turned around in my arms. "Yes, I think when we get home, you, me and Grace, should take a few days, for just us three, no family, no friends, just us, Just Mommy, Daddy, and Grace time." Faith smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I think that sounds like a plan." I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. "Let's get on the road, my beauty." I took Faith's hand, picking up Grace's car seat in the other, and walked out of the door, heading out of the hospital, getting ready to start our life together, as a family. Just Grace, Faith, and I, as long as I have my two girls, nothing else in the world will matter. Finally it was time for Me, Faith, and our little Grace to be a real family.

* * *

 **A/N- Here we go, sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. Okay let me say, Bray is like the cutest as a husband, and even cuter as a father, I just love him, and Faith is out of the hospital finally, they are heading home, so they can be a family, YAY. Here's to hoping, everything goes smoothly for this family, they deserve it, but then again, something always happens. I know I have your wheels turning now lol. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the chapter. Ya'll rock!**


	72. Complications!

_... Two days later..._

 **Bray and Faith's Home:**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I headed towards the front room, Faith was in the nursery with Grace, she was feeding her a bottle, and I told her I'd start breakfast, while she took care of Grace, Faith has been wanting to do everything, and I worry she might be over doing it, but she promises me she's not over doing it. We just got back to the house, late last night, Faith didn't sleep well, she kept checking on Grace.

Scout was happy to see us, and he is in love with Grace, when we put Grace in her bouncer last night after we got home, he just sat in front of her, and watched her, anytime she'd move, or make a sound, his ears would go up, and when she started crying he ran over to the couch, to get me and basically dragged me over to her by my pants. Faith thought it was adorable, I'll admit it was pretty cute, he loves Grace already.

I opened the backdoor to let Scout in, and he ran straight for Grace's nursery, go figure. I smiled and shook my head, shutting the door. I started the food and smiled when I saw Faith walk out of the nursery, holding Grace in her arms, Scout following close behind. "That smells good." Faith smiled.

"I hope you're hungry." I smiled, leaning over and kissing her.

"Yes, very." Faith smiled, and nodded.

"She eat well?" I questioned.

"Yes, she did." Faith nodded. "I'm going to put her in her swing, and then I'll come help." Faith smiled, and walked over to the living room, placing Grace in her swing. Scout stayed behind, watching Grace.

Faith walked back into the kitchen, and pulled out the plates putting them on the counter. "Scout just loves her, he's just sitting in front of her swing, watching her." Faith smiled.

We both laughed slightly when we heard Scout whining, when Grace started to fuss. He got up and ran to the kitchen, trying to get our attention. "She's fine Scout." Faith shook her head.

"Come on boy, go sit down." I said, putting the food on the plates, Scout not listening very well, as he would run out to check on Grace, then run back to the kitchen doorway. "She's fine, boy." I shook my head, Grace was fine, she was just fussing a bit, she wasn't even crying.

"Come on, let's go eat." Faith smiled, taking the plate of food from me, both of us, walking into the living room, sitting on the couch. Scout sat in the middle of the room, watching us.

"Come on boy, come sit down." I sighed, patting the couch, next to me.

"He really is cute." Faith laughed, as she watched Scout whine and sit down, in front of the swing.

"Yeah he is, he was real cute when he tore a hole in my pants last night, because I wasn't moving fast enough to go check on Grace." I nodded.

"This is perfect, waking up, with you, and going in and seeing our little girls face, I can't think of a better way to start my day." Faith smiled.

"You and I both, my beauty." I smiled, leaning over and kissing her.

"I'm so happy, we are finally home, and can spend some time together, without, the constant interruptions, of nurses ,and doctors, family and friends." Faith sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder. "It's so peaceful being home, just you, me, Grace, and Scout of course." Faith smiled.

"I know, this is the way it should be, we've finally got some well deserved alone time." I smiled, putting my plate down, followed by hers, then wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, so I could kiss her.

I growled and sighed, when Grace started crying. "Oh, I think she's tired of her swing." Faith smirked, pulling back from me, going to get up, but I pulled her back to the couch, giving her a kiss, before standing up.

"I guess so, she's got a radar, every time we get a little too close." I said, walking over to the swing, and picking her up. "Hello, my little Grace." I smiled, giving her a kiss on the head.

"You know, we can't pick her up, every time she starts to fuss." Faith said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She wasn't just fussing, that was a cry." I shook my head.

Faith laughed, and shook her head. "She has you wrapped around her little finger." Faith said, standing up, walking over towards me. "You do don't you baby girl." Faith smiled and kissed Grace on the top of the head. "I'm going to take a shower, and get dress for the day, you okay with her, until I'm out?"

"Of course, we will have some Grace/Daddy time, isn't that right little lady?" I smiled down at my little girl, who cooed, and reached out for me.

"I think that's a yes." Faith smiled, and leaned forward giving me a kiss, then gave our little girl, a kiss on the forehead, before walking towards the bathroom.

I smiled as I looked down at Grace, this was really perfect, just Faith, Grace, and I. No interruptions from nurses, or doctors, or anyone else for that fact. I sighed when I heard a knock on the door, I headed towards the door, Scout following behind. I opened the door and smiled at Luke, Erick, and Braun, all standing in front of me. "Hello, I didn't expect to see you three." I moved to the side, and allowed them to enter.

"Well, we didn't want to bother you, while you were in the hospital, with Faith, how is she by the way?" Erick questioned.

"She's great, she's just in the shower right now, so I've got this little one." I smiled, down at Grace, who had drifted off to sleep.

"She's a lot more beautiful, then the photos." Braun nodded.

"I know, she looks so much like her mother, she does have my eyes though, but that may change, as she grows older." I shrugged.

"So, how is it?, being a dad?" Luke questioned.

"It's wonderful, nothing better then spending my days with my wife, and my daughter." I smiled.

"How is Scout getting along with her?" Erick questioned, kneeling down to pet Scout, when he walked over, to see what was going on.

"Scout loves her already, he sits there, and watches her, if she makes any kind of noise at all, he pops right up, he dragged me by my pants last night, because I wasn't going to check on Grace, fast enough." I laughed slightly. "So, I think they are going to be very good friends." I nodded, walking over towards the kitchen, to let Scout out the back door, when I walked by Faith's medication contanor, I noticed she hadn't taken her medication, she was about 20 minutes late taking it. I sighed and shook my head. "Mommy forgot her medication little lady." I sighed.

I turned in time to see Faith walking out of the restroom, putting her hair up in a bun, on top of her head. Faith smiled at all three of the men, and walked over towards me. "What's going on?" Faith raised a brow.

"You didn't take your medication." I sighed shaking my head.

Faith looked up at the clock and shrugged. "20 minutes late, it's not a big deal." Faith sighed, walking over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, and opening it, then walking over to the medication contanor, and grabbing out the pills, popping them into her mouth, and taking a sip of water, to swollow them. "There, it's done." Faith shrugged.

"You were told you need to take them at the same time every day." I shook my head.

"I'm 20 minutes late Bray, you worry too much." Faith shook her head. "You ready to go outside boy?" Faith smiled, down at Scout, who started wagging his tail, and followed her to the back door, running out when she opened it.

"It's hard not too, I almost lost you, if you don't take care of yourself, I could lose you for good, this time." I shook my head, she isn't taking her health as seriously, as she should be. I shouldn't be more worried about her own health them she is.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I shook my head as I walked out of the nursery, I'd just fed and changed, Grace, and now she was down for her nap. I saw Bray sitting on the couch, in the living room, I sighed and walked over to the couch, and climbed on top of his lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Bray, will you stop being so grumpy, you've been in a bad mood, since the boys left." I sighed.

Bray wrapped his arms around me, and shook his head. "Faith, I'm sorry, but I just don't like how you are being so no schlone with your health, you act as if it's no big deal, that you missed your medication." Bray shook his head.

"Bray, it was 20 minutes, the doctor said it was okay to be a little late with my meds, as long as it's not over an hour, I'm sorry if you think I'm not taking this seriously, but I am, I'm just not going to live my life worrying about this, I'm trying to live my life Bray, I'm taking care of my self, believe me, I want to be around, for a very, very, long time." I shook my head. "If it makes you feel better, I'll set an alarm, for my morning meds."

"It would make me feel better." Bray nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." I smiled and kissed him. "So, how was your visit with the boys?"

"Good, they think Grace is the cutest, they had a lot of questions, about what it's like being a father." Bray nodded.

"Oh really?" I nodded.

"Yes, I told them it was the best part of my life, well, being a father, and being your husband, that's the best part of my life." Bray smiled, and nuzzled my neck.

"You know, you and Grace, are the best things, that have ever happened, to me." I smiled, down at Bray.

"Well, I have to say the same thing about you, and our little girl." Bray smiled.

I sighed, when I heard Grace in her room, fussing. "Let's just see if she settles down." I said, scooting off Bray's lap. We waited a few minutes and she wasn't done fussing. Bray stood up and went to go check on her. I heard the phone ringing, and walked over to answer it. I picked up, it was my mom, she was telling me my father was in the hospital, my father had a mild heart attack, he was okay now, but they were keeping him for a couple days, to make sure, he doesn't have any perminte blockages in the arterys, I hung up and turned around to see Bray walking out of the nursery.

"She just wanted her pacifiar." Bray said softly. "Are you okay?, what's wrong, you look upset." Bray said, walking over to me.

"It's my dad." I bit my lip. "He had a heart attack." I shook my head, trying to keep my emoations under control, but I was finding it very heard to do so.

"Oh my goodness, how is he?" Bray questions, wrapping his arms around me.

"H-he's okay, mom said it was just a mild one, that he's going to be okay, they just want to keep him for a couple days, to keep an eye on him." I shook my head. "Dad said he doesn't want me up there, he said he wants me to stay here, and take care of myself, but-." I bit my lip, and looked up to him.

"You want to check on him, see for yourself?" Bray nodded.

"Yes, I need to see with my own eyes, that he's okay." I laid my head on his chest.

"It will be okay, we can leave right away, we can get our things packed, and we will drive all day, if we have to, we will be there, by tonight." Bray said, leaning forward and giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

"Okay, but is that going to be good for Grace?" I bit my lip.

"She'll be okay, we will bring the portable bottle warmer, so we won't waste as much time when we need to feed her, it will be okay, you just start packing Grace's things, and I'll start in the room." Bray said, and I started to walk away, but he pulled me back into his arms. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Bray said softly, before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too." Bray smiled.

* * *

 **-The Car-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

We'd been driving for a few hours, I looked down at the gas gaudge and noticed we would need gas soon, and we were coming on a gas station, so I pulled in. Faith startled out of her sleep. "You okay?" I questioned.

"Where are we?" Faith looked around.

"We need gas, do you need anything?" I questioned.

"Some cold water would be nice." Faith nodded.

"Okay, I'll get you some, that is?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, I'm going to feed, Grace and then change her, while we are stopped." Faith said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Alright, my beauty." I smiled, reaching out to caress her face. "Did you let your mother know we were coming?"

"No, I don't want her to try to talk me out of it." Faith shook her head.

"Okay." I nodded, and got out of the car, heading towards the gas station, my phone rang, and I answered.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey, you heard the news?" Braun questioned.

"What news?" I sighed.

"Dolph Ziggler, got out on bail, until his trial, he got his attorney, to file an appeal on bail, and it was granted to him this time I guess." Braun stated.

"Are you kidding me?, this is the last thing, that Faith needs." I sighed. "Do what you have to do, find him, and keep your eye on him, I have enough to worry about with Faith, and my father in law, now I have to worry about Ziggler coming after my wife, I'm going to keep this under wraps as long as I can, I don't need to work up Faith, any more then she already is." I sighed, and shook my head. "Call me if you hear anything else."

"Will do." Bran said and hung up the phone.

Great, I thought Ziggler was out of our lives, when he was denied bail, but some how his lawyer got it turned over, and now he's out, this is the last thing, Faith needs to worry about, I've got to make sure, Faith stays as stress free as possible, and knowing that Dolph is out on bail, it's going to make things, 10 times more stressful for her.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry it took so long to post this, I had it finished a couple days ago, but life gets hectic and sometimes you got to put things on the back burner, but all is better now, and I should be able to post more frequently! Anyway, a lot going on in this chapter, Faith's dad's sick, and now Dolph out on bail, that doesn't bode well for Faith and Bray!**


	73. We Need Each Other!

**Faith's Fathers Hospital Room:**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walked into my fathers hospital room, holding Bray's hand, we'd dropped off Grace, to my cousin, who lives down the road from my father and mother. They don't allow babies, in the cardiac unit, so obviously we couldn't bring Grace with us. I startled my mom who had fallen asleep, in a chair. "Oh, honey what are you doing here?" My mother sighed looking to the side of her, to make sure she didn't wake my father, which she didn't.

"Did you really think, I wasn't going to come." I shook my head, walking over giving her a hug. "You know me way better then that." I sighed.

"You're right, I should of known better." My mother nodded. "Your father wanted you to stay at home though, so you could take care of yourself."

"I'm fine mom, it's dad that needs to take care of himself now, there was no way I'd of been able to stay at home, and not known what was going on here, you know that would drive me batty." I stated.

"Yeah, well your father is going to be a little upset, but I know he'll be happy to see you." My mother smiled.

"Happy to see who?" My father asked, very groggy.

"Hey daddy." I smiled, moving to the side, so my father could see me.

"Angel, I told you to stay at home." My father sighed. "You are supposed to be taking care of yourself."

"You dang well, I wasn't going to stay home, while you are here, you need your family right now, so why wouldn't your daughter be here?" I shook my head, and walked over to my dad, leaning down and giving him a hug.

"Told you, it wouldn't work mom." Eden said, walking into the room. "I knew she'd be here by the end of the night." She added.

"Well of course, I'm not going to stay at home while my father is in the hospital." I shook my head.

"Did you even try to talk her out of it Bray?" My sister looked to Bray.

Bray laughed and shook his head. "I know better." Bray nodded.

"He knows your sister, isn't about to be kept from her family." Cody nodded. "He was smart enough, to know not to even mention it."

"Bray knows this is where I need to be." I shrugged.

"Where is my niece?" Eden raised a brow.

"Yes, where is my beautiful granddaughter." My father added.

"With Aria, we can't have an infant in the cardiac unit dad." I shook my head.

"How is she doing?" My mother questioned.

"Wonderful, perfect little bundle of joy." I smiled.

"How are you, Angel?" My father questioned.

"I'm fine dad, I feel perfect, it's you I'm worried about." I shook my head.

"Well, I'm just fine, they are keeping me as a precaution, that's all." My father, patted my hand.

"But you can't just act like this wasn't a big deal dad, it was, you had a heart attack." I shook my head, letting out a sigh.

"Minor, just a minor heart attack." My father sighed.

"Minor, are you kidding me dad, a heart attack is a heart attack, you could of died." Eden spat.

"Thank you, I'm glad I'm not the only one who realized that." I shook my head.

"Okay, enough from both of you girls." My mother scolded.

My sister and I, both looked to each other, and nodded, both sighing as I stepped back from my father, walking over, standing next to Bray, who put his arm around my shoulder, and leaned in to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"I wonder if you are going to sound like mom, when you scold Grace." Eden laughed. "You know, that sternness she has in her voice."

"I'm guessing I better, because I have a feeling, this one isn't going to be doing any scolding, he's wrapped around her little finger already." I smiled up at Bray, who let out a slight chuckle, he knew I was totally right.

"I bet, she's the sweetest little thing." Eden smiled.

"She sure is." I smiled, my little girl was the cutest, sweetie little thing on the planet. I looked down at my phone, it was on silent, but I could see it lighting up. "It's Aria, I'm going to step outside." I shook my head, and walked out of the room, into the hallway, Bray following behind. "Hello, how's my little girl? What? slow down, what are you talking about, no I'll be right there." I hung up my phone. "It was my aunt, she came home and found Aria on the ground, she'd been knocked out, and she doesn't know where Grace is, the police are there, we've got to go, NOW." Rushing down the hall, not looking back, I was hitting the elevator button, banging on the wall next to it, as if that's going to make it come any faster. "Come on, damn it." I shook my head, I could feel the tears coming.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Bray was stunned, but had followed me to the elevator.

"Someone knocked out Aria, and took Grace." I shook my head. "Someone's got our daughter Bray." I bit my lip, darting inside the elevator, Bray right behind me.

* * *

 **-Faith's Cousin's House-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I pulled up in front of the house, the cops had everything blocked off, Faith jumped out of the car, before I could even put it in park. I jumped out of the car once I did put it in park, and both of us ran for the house. "My baby, that's my baby that's missing." Faith yelled at the officer, who was trying to prevent her from going under the tape. "I'm Faith Wyatt." Faith added.

Once the officer, got the okay he finally let us through, and we both rushed into the house, I couldn't think straight, I don't even remember how I was able to make it, my mind was racing, all I could do was think that my little girl was gone, someone had taken my little girl, and I had to find her.

We made it over to her cousin, who was sitting on the couch. "Oh, god I'm so sorry, he just came out of no where, hit me over the head with something hard." Aria looked up to us, she was in tears. I could see the area where she'd been bandaged up, from where he hit her. "I'm so sorry Faith."

"Who?, who's he?" Faith shook her head.

"I don't know, he white, blonde, he had it in a pony tail, a scar on his face, that's all I remember." Aria shook her head.

"She said she'd remember him if she saw him again." A detective stated.

I took my phone out, finding a picture of Dolph, I was praying it wasn't him, he didn't have my little girl. "Is this him?" I showed her the photo.

"Yes, he has a scar now." Aria nodded.

"Who's that man?" The Detective questioned, taking my phone.

"Dolph Ziggler." I shook my head, damn it, that crazy man has my daughter, my sweet innocent daughter.

"He's in jail." Faith shook her head, I didn't even have a chance to tell her about him getting bail.

"They had his no bail over turned, and he's out on bail." I sighed. "And now he's taken my daughter."

"I'm going to put the Amber Alert." The detective took out his phone. "Amber Alert for a 9 day old, Caucasian/African American mixed female Grace Wyatt, last seen with a man by the name of Dolph Ziggler, Age 35, 6 foot tall, might be driving a black ford focus." The detective related some other information and turned to us. "Do you have any photos of her?, that you can send to me, so we can put that out on the air?"

"Yes, this was taken right before we left her with Aria." Faith showed her phone to the officer, who messaged it to himself.

"It's been sent to my office, it will be all over in no time, we are going to do everything we can to bring your little girl back." The detective said. "Now, if you'll come with me Mr. Wyatt, I have some questions, and my partner, will ask your wife some questions."

"Why?, you should be finding my daughter, not here asking pointless questions." Faith spat, at the detectives.

"They have to Faith, let's just do this, so they can get back to finding our daughter." I sighed, shaking my head, following the detective in to another room. After about 45 minutes of questions, about everything from my marriage, to my daughter, to Dolph Ziggler, and why he'd take Grace, I was finally let go, and was able to find my wife.

"I just got off the phone with your parents, your mother got your father to stay in the hospital, he was all ready to leave, Eden is on her way, she was out the door before your mother had a chance to get everything out." Faith's aunt said to us, I'd placed a hand on Faith's shoulder, and she shrugged it off.

"Faith." I sighed.

"No, don't touch me." Faith spat, and walked off, Aria following after her.

"She's just upset honey." Faith's aunt said softly.

"I know, I know." I nodded, walking over to the door, looking out, they still had some cops outside, taking more pictures, and I saw Eden and Cody pull in behind my car, and Eden jumped out running to the house, the officer blocking her, she was screaming at him, and trying to shove him out of the way, so I stepped outside and told him, that she was my sister in law, and they let her come up to the house.

"What happened?" Eden questioned, once inside.

"Dolph." Faith spat, walking out of the kitchen.

"What?" Cody shook his head.

"He's in jail honey." Eden added.

"So I thought, but my husband, failed to tell me that he'd gotten out on bail, and the son of a bitch showed up, and hit Aria and took my daughter." Faith spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "That psycho has my little girl." Faith bit her lip, I could see the tears in her eyes, and went over to put my arms around her, but she shoved me away from her.

"Faith, please don't do this." I pleaded.

"Don't touch me, you knew he was out, and you didn't tell me. You kept the fact that the psycho was out on bail, and now he has our daughter Bray, he's got our little girl, she's probably scared, she doesn't know him, and he-." Faith bit her lip, cutting off her words, trying to regain her composer but it wasn't working I could see her breathing pick up, and become ragged. "He already tried to kill her while I was pregnant with her, he didn't want her to be born Bray." She yelled at me.

"Come on, don't do this, don't turn on him, don't think like that." Eden stepped in front of her sister. "You guys need each other, this isn't anyone's fault, but Dolph's. You know this is what Dolph wants, he wants you guys at each others throat. Come outside, we will go to the back yard, and you can get some fresh air, you need to calm down, then you and Bray can talk this out, and can focus on Grace." Eden took Faith's hand, leading her through the kitchen and to the backyard.

"It's okay Bray, we are going to find Grace, she's going to be okay." Cody patted my back.

"But will my wife ever forgive me for keeping this from her?" I shook my head, walking towards the window in the kitchen, looking out at my wife, she doesn't even want me to touch her right now, I know she's upset, I am too, but we need each other, we need to stick together, to lean on each other. I see Eden take Faith into her arms, rubbing her back, that should be me out there, comforting my wife. I hate I can't do anything to comfort my wife, I can't find my daughter, I can't do anything but wait right now. Faith will come around, I just have to explain my side of things.

* * *

 **A/N- Oh boy, Dolph has Grace, hopefully Faith can get ahold of herself, and realize she and Bray need each other. We all know Bray wasn't expecting this, and he was just trying to protect her. Faith and Bray need to come together, so they can find their little girl. Next chapter I'll add Faith's POV to things, so you can see where her head is at. Thanks for the reviews and everyone who added as a favorite or followed the story.**


	74. The Nightmare Is Over!

**Faith's Cousin's House:**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sat outside, on the back porch, I looked over to my sister, who was rubbing my back. "It's been over 3 hours, we haven't heard anything Eden, why are they taking so long to find her?" I shook my head.

"I don't know honey, but they will find her, I promise you, everything's going to be okay." Eden said softly, then stood up. "Come on inside."

"No, I don't want to be in there, not right now." I sighed.

"Come on, come inside you can't keep avoiding Bray." Eden sighed.

"I don't want to see him Eden." I sighed, looking down at my phone, I ran my finger across the screen, my little girls picture was my lock screen.

"I know you are upset, but you can't do this, you can't push him away." Eden shook her head.

"Why not?, he didn't tell me Dolph was out on bail, now Grace is gone, Dolph has her, and there isn't anything I can do. If I would of known Dolph was out on bail, I wouldn't of left her alone." I sighed, shaking my head. "You know what, I just want to be alone, can you please just go?" I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not going to let you push me and everyone else away." Eden stood up, shaking her head she walked inside the house.

I sighed, and shook my head, Why couldn't everyone just leave me the hell alone? Right now all I care about is finding my little girl, they should all understand that, and let me be by myself.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I saw Eden walk inside, I looked behind her hoping to see Faith walk in, but of course she didn't. "How long is she going to stay out there?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"I don't know, I tried to talk to her, but she's still too upset." Eden sighed. "Why did you keep it from her?"

"Because, I thought I was protecting her, I knew how upset she'd be if she knew Dolph was out on bail. If I would of ever even though there was a chance Dolph would come and take my daughter, I wouldn't of kept it from her, but I did keep it from her, and I can't take it back. But I can make it right, if she'd let me."

"You've got to give her time." Eden shook her head.

"I just want to be there for her, she needs me right now, but she's pushing me away." I sigh, looking outside to see Faith on the back porch, looking down at her phone.

"She's shutting everyone out right now, as much as we don't want her to, she's going to, continue to push us away, if we don't give her time." Eden shook her head.

"How much time is she going to need." I sighed.

"I don't know, just don't get down, I know you want to help her, but right now, she doesn't want help from anyone, she just wants to be alone." Eden said, patting my shoulder before she walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed, and looked back out to the back porch, looking at my Faith, I wish she'd let me hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright, but she won't. She just keeps pushing me away.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I sighed as I looked down at my phone, I saw a text message from a number I didn't recognize. I opened the message and saw a picture of Grace, how did this person have a picture of my little girl? I sent a message back to them.

 _To Unknown:Who Is This?_

A few minutes later, I got another text message.

 _From Unknown: Who do you think babe?, think real hard._

My eyes widened, when I realized it was Dolph, I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out.

 _To Dolph: Dolph, give me back my baby._

 _From Dolph: Why should I?, what's in it for me?_

 _To Dolph: Just tell me what you want, I'll do anything to get my baby back._

 _From Dolph: If you want your daughter back, meet me at the cabin! Oh don't bother bringing Bray, this is between you and me._

 _To Dolph: Fine, I'll be there._

 _From Dolph: See you soon babe._

I put my phone into my pocket as I stood up, and walked into the house.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

I watched Faith walk in, and head straight for the living room, I sighed and followed her. "Faith." I sigh.

"Where are the keys?" Faith questioned.

"Why?" I raised a brow.

"I need to, umm go clear my mind." Faith shrugged, and looked over on the counter, spotting the keys, she walked over, grabbing them. "I'll be back." Faith said, starting to walk to the front door.

"Wait, I'll come with you." I said, grabbing her hand.

"I want to be alone Bray." Faith sighed.

"Please Faith, don't shut me out." I sighed, shaking my head, it kills me that she's shutting me out.

"Bray, just let me be by myself please." Faith shook her head.

"I can't, you are shutting me out Faith, please talk to me." I pleaded with her.

"We will, just let me do this, on my own." Faith sighed, taking her hand away from me.

"Fine, I love you Faith." I sigh.

"I love you too." Faith sighed, walking towards the front door, grabbing her purse on the way out.

I shook my head and leaned against the counter, I looked over when I saw Eden walk in. "What was that about?, where is Faith going?" Eden questioned.

"I don't know, she said she needed to clear her mind." I shook my head.

"You don't buy it, do you?" Eden shook her head.

"No, she's up to something, I know her too well." I stated.

"What do you think she's up too?" Eden raised a brow.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I have a feeling. That none of us are going to like it." I admitted, shaking my head. I pulled out my phone, dialing Luke's number. After I told him what was going on. I turned to Eden. "I need your car." I sighed.

"I'm coming with." Eden stated.

"No, I don't need any other distractions." I sighed.

"Then you aren't getting my car." Eden shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go." I sighed, Eden handing me her key's, both of us walking out the door. I knew I needed to get on the road, because I have to find out where she's going, so I can get to Faith and Grace, before that mad man hurts either one of them.

* * *

 **-Dolph's Cabin-**

 _*Dolph's POV*_

After texting Faith, I put my phone down, and walked over to the play pin, I had put Grace in. I leaned down and picked her up. "Well, hello Grace." I looked down at her, she opened her eyes when she heard my voice, sort of looked around, then closed her eyes. "Your mommy is going to be here soon." I said. "I'm finally going to have your mommy, and it's all thanks to you, you are going to make it so your mommy finally leaves your daddy, and comes to me, where she belongs. But don't worry, I'm sure your daddy will take good care of you, because your mommy isn't going to be around any more." I shrugged. I placed her back in the play pin, and walked over to the couch, sitting down waiting for Faith to finally get here.

About an hour later, I heard a car pull into the drive way, I got up, walking over to the window, I smirked to myself when I saw Faith had done as I said, and come alone. I walked over to the door, opening it. "I'm glad you decided to show up, alone." I smirked.

"Where's my daughter." Faith tried to push past me, but I grabbed her arm before she could go to Grace.

"Not so fast babe." I smirked, shoving her to the wall, kicking the door shut with my foot.

"I'm here, now let me see my daughter." Faith growled.

"You should be a lot nicer to me, seeing as I'm the one holding your daughters life in my hands." I spat.

Faith took a deep breath and sighed. "Find, can I please see my daughter?" Faith said through clinched teeth.

"Sure, she's over there in the play pin." I said, motioning, to the play pin.

Faith pushed me out of the way, and darted for the play pin, picking up the baby in her arms. "Oh, my sweet girl." Faith said, kissing Grace's head, holding her close to her body. "Are you okay baby girl?" Faith looked her daughter over.

"I haven't harmed her." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. "Do you think I'm a monster."

"You wanted to harm her, when she was in my stomach." Faith spat, holding her little girl, close to her chest.

"Things are different now, she's here, I see her. I couldn't harm her now, despite what you think, I'm not a monster." I sighed, shaking my head. "I wouldn't harm an innocent child, unless you make me that is." I said walking closer to her. "I care about you Faith, I would never want to see you upset like that."

"You took her, you knocked my cousin out, and took my daughter, didn't you think that would upset me?" Faith growled, causing Grace to whimper. "Mommy's sorry baby, mommy's sorry." She whispered, kissing Grace on the top of the head.

"Look, all I want is for you to give me a chance, Faith." I sighed. "That's all I want."

"So you thought it was a good idea, to kidnap my child?" Faith shook her head.

"Maybe I went about it the wrong way." I shrugged.

"There is no maybe about it Dolph." Faith shook her head. "You kidnapped my child, you had me and Bray worried out of our mind, what part of that seems like a good idea?" Faith spat and shook her head. "Look, what do you want from me?, just tell me so I can take my daughter home."

"You aren't taking her anywhere, in fact you aren't going anywhere, you are staying with me." I stated.

"Excuse me?" Faith raised a brow.

"You are staying here, with me." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. "But, I'm going to let Bray take your daughter home, you and I are going to start a new life together."

"You are seriously deluded." Faith shook her head. "I'm not starting my life with you, I'm married to Bray, we have a daughter."

"But you are, if you want your daughter to be safe from harm, then you will let Bray take her, and you will come with me." I explained. "I don't want to have to hurt that sweet little girl, but I will if I don't get what I want."

"So I'm just supposed to forget my daughter and husband?, and run off with you?" Faith raised a brow.

"Yes, that's exactly what you are going to do." I stated, walking over to her, taking Grace from her arms.

"No, please I just want to hold her." Faith pleaded.

"No, you've had enough time with her." I said, placing Grace in the play pin, turning around I could see the tears in Faith's eyes. "You'll get to hold her, before we hand her over to Bray, we will take her to him before too long."

"Please Dolph, let me hold her." Faith bit her lip.

"Not right now." I shook my head. She should just get that out of her system, because soon she won't have her daughter, Grace will be with her father, and I'll have Faith all to myself.

* * *

 _*Faith's POV*_

I shook my head as I looked over at the play pin, this freaking psycho has my child, and he thinks I'm just going to give my child up, and start a whole new life with him. This is proving how completely unstable this man is. Does he even remember he tried to kill her when she was in my stomach, he was in jail for it, until he got out on bail. He's just racking up more charges on this now, I'm not letting him hurt my child, no matter what I have to do.

If I have to let Dolph think I'm going to just give up my daughter, without a fight, then I guess that's what I'll do, for the time being that is. I sighed and allowed Dolph to take my hand, and lead me to the couch. I sat down, Dolph sitting down next to me, putting his arm over my shoulder. I shudder as he leans in close to me. "You really do look just as beautiful as you did, before you got pregnant." Dolph said, leaning down place a kiss on my neck, I had to fight the urge to deck him. "I know you and I are going to make beautiful babies." Dolph smirked.

"Dolph, I already have a child." I sighed.

"Yes, but she won't be around, she'll be with her father, I'm not going to raise a child that's not my own." Dolph shook his head.

He really thinks I'm just going to jump into this life with him, forget my husband and child, and just run off with him? Has he forgot that he's going to prison, and he'll have a whole list of new charges, after kidnapping my child, knocking out my cousin, and probably a number of other things. I feel him starting to nuzzle my neck, and slip his hands up my shirt. "No." I push him away.

"Come on babe, just go with it." Dolph went right back at it, pushing me down on the couch, as he started run his hands up my shirt, grabbing my breast through my bra, his lips attacking mine.

I wanted to throw up, as I tried to push him off me, then I heard it,and breathe a sigh of relief started Grace fussing. "Let me check on her." I said, pushing him off of me, moving away from him. "Please, she probably needs changed, and fed." I looked over at her.

"Seriously?" Dolph sighed.

"Yes, she's only 9 days old Dolph, she depends on me for everything, please let me check on her." I pleaded.

"Fine." Dolph sighed, removing his arm from around me.

I walked over to the play pin, grabbing the dipper bag that was on the floor next to it, putting it over my shoulder. Then I leaned down to grab Grace out of the crib and carrying her over to a spot where I could change and feed her. I got her changed then stood up, grabbing Grace and the dipper off the ground, walking towards the kitchen, Dolph following me out. I guess he didn't want me to run out the back. I put the dipper in the trash then washed my hands, before making Grace a bottle. I walked back out to the front room, sitting down on the couch. I began to feed Grace, her bottle, just happy I was able to hold my little girl.

Dolph walked over and sat next to me. "You know, you are a good mom." Dolph nodded.

"Then why are you trying to make me give up my baby?" I shook my head.

"Because, you are going to be taking care of my children, not Bray Wyatt's." Dolph stated.

I shook my head, biting my tongue. I looked down at Grace, taking the bottle from her, and putting her over my shoulder starting to burp her. I smiled when she let out a good burp. "Good one baby girl." I smiled placing her in front of me. "That was good, are you still hungry?" I smiled, placing her back in my arms, putting the bottle back in her mouth, she took a couple more sips then spit it form her mouth. "All done are we?" I smiled looking down at Grace, placing her bottle on the table in front of me.

"She can go back in her play pin." Dolph sighed.

"She needs bonding time with me Dolph, it's not good for a baby, not to have any mother bonding time." I shook my head.

"She needs to get used to it now, because you won't be around her, after too long." Dolph stated. "Now, put her back, or would you like me too?" Dolph stood up.

"No, I'll do it." I sighed, standing up, walking over to the play pin, placing her in it, after giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"What's that?" Dolph raised a brow, walking over looking out the window, all of the sudden he rushed over beside me. "How'd he find out where you were?" Dolph spat, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I shook my head. "Who?"

"Bray, he's here, how did he find out?" He spat.

"I don't know, I didn't tell him." I sighed.

"Damn it." He grabbed me, shoving me in front of him, placing his arm over my neck, pulling me against his body.

I shook my head, how did he find out where I was?, then again Bray always has a way of finding out what he needs to, that's the good thing about my husband, one of the many good things about him that is, he always know how to find out whatever information he needs too, no matter how deep it's hidden, Bray will find it out.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

After we'd got on the road, I figured it out, what was the one place he'd go?, that damn cabin, after getting Luke to call the store we all had to of passed on the way up, he called back and said that they had seen both Dolph and Faith pass through separately, Dolph got gas earlier today, and then about an hour or so ago Faith had done so also. So I told them to meet us there, we stopped at the edge of the long drive way to the cabin and waited for the boys, who showed up about 10 minutes after us, so we could all go together. I got out of the car and headed for the door, I sighed and looked behind me, at Luke, Braun, Erick, and Eden. "Eden, stay behind us, Faith would freak out if something happened to you." I sighed.

"Fine, just get my sister, and niece out of there." Eden nodded.

I opened the door, to see Dolph grab Faith, placing his arm over her throat, pulling her to him. "Watch it, I swear if you hurt my wife." I growled, stepping towards them.

"I'd never harm Faith, I care too much for her." Dolph said, backing up, his arm still around Faith.

"Just let her go." Eden said, attempting to go after them, but Erick grabbed her back, holding her.

"Where's Grace?" I said, looking around.

"In the play pin." Faith said. "She's fine." Faith added.

"I'm not a monster, I wouldn't hurt a child." Dolph shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Give me my wife, and child back." I spat.

"That's not the way it's going to go down." Dolph spat.

"Do you really think you are going to make it out of here with my wife?, or child?" I growled. "Look around , there are 4 grown men, and one of you, do you think that's going to happen?" I spat.

I could see the wheels turning as he looked between us, then behind him, all of the sudden he shoved Faith, sending her over the table. Before grabbing Grace out of the play pin, and running out the back.

I ran over to Faith, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Faith nodded. "He's got Grace." She said, running towards the back, before I could say another thing.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

I ran out the back down, and towards the woods, as I saw him disappear into the woods. I could hear Bray, and everyone else, running behind me, yelling at me. I wasn't listening, that freak had my daughter, there is no way I'm going to let that psycho hurt my child. I finally saw Dolph standing in front of the swamp. "Wait, please, don't hurt her." I cried, as I saw him hold her out, above to swampy water. "Please Dolph, don't hurt my little girl." I pleaded with him.

"Why shouldn't I huh?" Dolph yelled.

"She's the innocent one in this, please don't hurt her." I pleaded, Bray and everyone else, coming up behind me.

"No, I don't get what I want, none of you get what you want." Dolph spat, still holding her over the swamp water.

"No, please, please." I yelled. "I'll give you what you want, just don't hurt her." I cried.

"Is that so?" Dolph smirked.

"Yes, just let me give Grace to Bray, and then I'll leave with you." I shook my head, not believing the words that are coming out of my mouth, but right now he's holding my 9 day old daughter over a swamp, what was I supposed to do.

"Faith." Bray grabbed my arm.

"No, you want your daughter back, you walk over here with Eden, I'll hand Eden the baby, and then you and I will back out of here, do you understand?, that's the only way you are getting this baby out of here alive." Dolph spat.

I looked to Eden who nodded. "No, Faith." Bray grabbed my arm again.

"I have to, he's going to hurt her." I shook my head, grabbing my arm from him.

"Are you sure?" Eden bit her lip, as she looked at me. "This isn't good Faith." Eden shook her head.

"I have no choice, I have to save my daughter." I sighed, grabbing Eden's hand, the both of us, walking towards Dolph. Once we got to Dolph I looked at him. "Can I at least say goodbye to her?" I bit my lip.

"Make it past babe." Dolph smirked.

I took her into my arms. "Mommy love you little girl, I promise, mommy will never forget you, she loves you more then anything." I kissed Grace's forehead. "Get her out of here, please." I looked to Eden as I placed her in Eden's arms.

"Okay, I love you." Eden looked to me.

"I love you too." I said, fighting back tears as I watched her run back to Bray, I saw her stop in front of Bray who leaned down to kiss her little forehead. I couldn't help but smile when he did that, at least she was safe. I saw Eden look back at me. "Get her out of here." I yelled, Eden nodded and I saw her start to walk towards the woods.

"Now, it's time for us to leave babe." Dolph grabbed my arm.

"You aren't leaving with my wife." Bray growled.

"But I am, I let you have Grace, so I could have Faith, you can find someone to play mommy to that little girl." Dolph stated.

"Faith." Bray looked at me.

"I Love You Bray." I yelled at him.

"I'm never going to have you to myself, as long as he's alive am I?, he's always going to be in the back of your mind, you'll never stop loving him will you?" Dolph looked down at me.

"No, I won't ever stop loving him, Bray is the ONLY man I'll EVER love." I spat into his face, before looking over to Bray, who smiled over at me. "Bray is the only man that will EVER have my heart."

"Then I'll have to do something to fix that, now won't I?" Dolph spat, letting go of my arm, my eyes widen when I see him grab a gun out. "I guess Bray will have to die." I saw him point the gun directly at Bray.

"No." I shook my head. "Please." I cried.

"Bray Wyatt, is going to die." I saw his finger on the trigger, and I shot at him, grabbing his arms, struggling to get the gun away, before he could shoot Bray.

I heard Bray yell my name as the gun went off. I heard all 4 men rushing towards us. I shoved him off of me, in time to have Bray grab me off the ground, and pull me into his arms, I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he wrapped his arms around me, just as tight, maybe tighter. "Bray." I cried, squeezing him so tightly, I started to sob into his chest.

"It's okay, It's okay." Bray pulled away, leaning down giving me a gentle kiss on my lips. "Are you okay?, blood, there is blood on your shirt." Bray looked down.

"It's from him, I didn't get hit." I said my hand reaching out to touch his cheek, before leaning in to kiss him. "I'm okay." I nodded, and throw my arms around him once more. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything Bray, I love you so much, I'm sorry I shut you out, I'm sorry I didn't tell you he texted me, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry went on this rogue mission, god I'm so sorry Bray, I'll NEVER do it again, I promise." I said, before pulling away slightly, looking up at him, my arms still around him, and his arms still around me. "I love you so much Bray, I'm so sorry I pushed you away, that I shut you out, I promise I won't do it again, can you forgive me?" I looked up at him.

"Don't even worry about that, I love you Faith, you know that, nothing is ever going to come between us Faith." Bray leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "But please never try to wrestle a gun away from a mad man, EVER again." Bray sighed.

"What was I supposed to do?, let him shoot you?, I'd lose my mind if I lost you Bray." I shook my head.

"He could of hurt you." Bray sighed, shaking his head.

"You know I'd never of let him have me, you know that right?, I only said I'd go with him, because he was going to hurt our daughter." I shook my head, and looked over at Dolph, it might sound horrible, but I couldn't help but laugh when I finally saw, where he had been shot. "Looks like he won't be forcing himself on anyone." I laughed, as I saw he'd been shot in his most private area, now I can't say it'd been shot off, but he wouldn't be having any fun for a very, very long time.

Bray laughed and shook his head. "Serves him right."

"Looks like he'll make a pretty little girlfriend for someone in prison." Luke laughed, standing over Dolph, making sure he didn't go anywhere.

We heard running come through the woods, and saw it was the police, running towards us, weapons drawn. We all put our hands up, as they got over to us, knowing they needed to hear everyone's side of the story.

* * *

 _*Bray's POV*_

After we all finished talking to the police, I saw they had put Dolph on a stretcher, he was yelling about his junk, he didn't want to lose his manhood. I got a kick out of that, now I normally wouldn't wish that on ANYONE, but for Dolph I'll make an exception, after everything he's done to my wife, and myself, this last thing being the worst, taking our daughter, and using her to try and get Faith. Dolph deserves what he got, that's for sure. After Faith talked to the police they let her come back to me after being checked out by paramedics because she had blood on her shirt and a large bump on her head, where she'd hit it after Dolph threw her over the table. I saw she'd changed her shirt, to a dark blue, shirt. "Where'd you get that?" I questioned, my arms wrapping around her.

"The paramedics had an extra shirt in the ambulance, and said I could have it, so that they could use my shirt for evidence, since it has Dolph's blood on it." Faith looked up at me.

"I'm so glad you are okay." I kissed her. "I love you so much, my beauty." I smiled.

"I love you too." Faith wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. "Now can we go see our little girl?"

"Yes, let's go, I know Eden's probably ready to see you too, she was freaking out the entire way up here." I admitted. "Come on my beauty." I took her hand, leading her to the car. Faith darted for the car when she saw Eden, holding Grace.

"My baby." Faith smiled, taking Grace into her arms. "Oh, my girl, I'm so happy you are okay."

"Thank goodness, I freaked out when I heard that shot." Eden sighed, her arms wrapping around me, and Grace.

"I'm good, but Dolph, now he's another story." Faith laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Eden raised a brow.

"Well, your sister decided to wrestle with Dolph for the gun, and your sister won, and Dolph's prize for losing was, getting shot, in his lower parts." I laughed.

"You mean, in his junk?" Eden laughed.

"Yep, that area at least, I'm not sure if it's his actual junk or just in that area, but if he didn't get it shot, he's going to have trouble getting it up after the trauma to that area." Faith laughed.

"Oh, and it's so well deserved if I do say so myself." Eden laughed.

"That's what I was saying." I nodded, looking down at Grace.

"She's okay, she's really okay." Faith smiled.

"Yes she is, she's perfect just like her mom." I smiled, kissing Faith's forehead, before leaning down to kiss my little Grace on the top of the head.

"You guys seem okay, you guys good now?" Eden raised a brow.

"Yes, we are fine." I nodded, putting an arm around Faith's shoulder.

"I realized I was wrong, for shutting him out." Faith smiled up at me. "Bray's my husband, I know he was just looking out for me, I shouldn't of been such a bitch to him."

"And you realize how crazy you were for going into this by yourself?" Eden crossed her arms over her chest. "Because that was absolutely nuts, you could of been killed."

"I know, and I promise, no more rogue missions for me." Faith nodded, with a slight laugh.

"Good." Eden nodded.

"Thank goodness, you took about 10 years off my life woman." I looked down at her.

"Well I'm sorry, I promise no more of that." Faith smiled up at me, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips, before looking down at our perfect sleeping little girl.

"Oh boy guys." Eden said looking down at her phone. "20 missed calls from mom, and 10 missed texts from her."

"That's not good." Faith shook her head. "Text her and tell her we are fine, we've got Grace." she added.

"Let me take a picture, so she can see it for herself." Eden thought.

"Sure, I know you hate pictures Bray." Faith looked up at me, after positioning Grace so she was facing towards Eden, for the picture.

"It's for a good reason my beauty, so I'll deal with it." I smiled, and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips, before looking back to Eden, and she snapped the picture, sending it to her mother, telling her Grace is found, and everyone was okay.

"I told mom you guys were going to head to the hotel in a few minutes, and that you'd call when you made it there." Eden said, putting her phone away.

"We will, so we can leave now right?" Faith looked up at me.

"Luke, you want to go see if it's okay for us to leave?" I looked to Luke.

"Sure thing." Luke nodded, and headed towards the woods, a few minutes later he came back. "They said yes, but a detective will call in the morning, to set up a follow up interview." Luke said.

"Okay, that's fine." I nodded. "Well, Eden are you going to be okay driving back by yourself?"

"Yes, I know the way back." Eden nodded.

"Okay, well I'll be taking my Faith and Grace back to the hotel in our car, so you three will be fine, I'll call you in the morning." I looked to my boys.

"Got it." Erick nodded.

"Sure thing." Luke nodded.

"Okay, glad you and Grace are both okay Faith." Braun smiled.

"Thanks." Faith smiled.

"Are you ready to go my beauty?" I questioned, looking down at Faith.

"Yes, let's get out of here." Faith smiled.

We took Grace and put her in the car seat that we'd brought, they couldn't find the car seat in the cabin, and it wasn't left at the house, but we had an extra one in Eden's trunk so we just used that. After we got her all together, I opened the door for Faith, and she turned to me before getting into the car. "I love you Bray." Faith smiled, wrapping her arms around me, giving me a kiss.

"And I love you, more then you'll ever know." I smiled, shutting the door once she was in the car, and heading over to the drivers side and getting in, starting up the car and putting it in drive and starting the long drive back to the hotel. I can't even explain how happy I am that this nightmare is finally over. I've got both Faith and Grace in the car with me, and both are perfectly safe, I didn't lose either on of them, I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of my girls.

* * *

 **A/N- And So we have it, Grace has been saved, and Dolph got what was coming to him. I'll let you in on something, I wasn't going to have Dolph get shot, but I caught my teenage niece reading it, and she looked to me and said, Dolph deserves to get his D**k shot off for taking Grace, and what he's done to Faith over the whole story, and I started laughing, and then I ended up writing it that way, because after everything he's done to her, Bray, and now Grace, he kind deserves it, I know you might think I'm horrible for that but that's the good thing about writing, you can come up with whatever you want to. Anyway, I was going to drag the kidnapping out longer, but I decided if I was reading the story it would drive me nuts if I had to wait 2 or 3 more chapters to see if Grace and Faith both made it out safe, so I decided to not put you all through that. We only have a few more chapters tell the end, it's hard to believe I've been working on this since November 2015, and it's almost time for it to come to and end, well you know what they say all good things come to an end, eventually. Thanks for reading I hope you all are enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews and following and adding as a favorite. I hope that all your questions will be answered by the end, if you have something you want to know about the story, don't hesitate to ask, so I make sure all is answered. :) :)**


	75. Family Life!

_...A Few Day's Later..._

 **-Bray and Faith's Home-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I opened the door to our home, allowing Faith who was holding our little girl in her arms, to enter first. Faith walked into the middle of the living room, looking around. "It feels so good to be home." Faith smiled at me.

"Don't I know." I smiled, walking over to her giving her a kiss on the top of the head, before I lean down and give Grace a kiss on the forehead.

"I think I'm going to go change her, and put her down for a nap, she seems to be getting tired." Faith smiled, leaning forward and giving me a kiss, then walking off.

After a few minutes Faith walked out of the nursery, and over to my waiting arms, I wrapped my arms around her. "This feels so good." Faith smiled laying her head on my chest. "Your arms around me, next to holding Grace in my arms, it's the best feeling in the world." Faith said softly.

"I'm so glad, we are finally able to relax, and work on our happy ever after." I said softly, running my hand through her hair."

"You and I both Bray." Faith smiled up at me. "What did Stephanie want earlier?"

"She was wondering if I was going to be ready to go back,...next week." I said, as Faith pulled away from me slightly. My arms not moving around from her.

"What did you tell her?" Faith raised a brow.

"I needed a little while longer, with everything that has happened... I want to spend more time with you, and Grace." I stated, moving a strand of hair out of her face. "So she gave me another 2 weeks, so I'll have some more time just you and I... and our little Grace of course." I smiled.

"I love you, you know I'm going to miss you when you go back on the road." Faith sighed.

"I know, but you have to stay here with Grace, but once you and her both get the okay, to travel with me, then we won't have to be away from each other." I said, now Grace she's almost 2 weeks, and the doctor said she'd be able to travel with us by 6 weeks, but Faith her doctors aren't sure how long it will be until she'll be able to be on the road more then a few days. But I think I might have an idea about that when the time comes. "So I've been thinking, when the time comes. I'm thinking maybe... I'll get a bus, that way you can rest, so can Grace, you guys won't be cramped up in a car. I'm going to have it customized so the crib will be built in, just like the bed is, it's going to be great."

"Are you sure about that?, it's going to be expensive." Faith raised a brow.

"Don't worry about it, nothing is to expensive when it comes to my girls." I shrugged. "What do you think about that?"

"Well, if we get to travel with you faster, then I'm all for it... I know my doctor will be a lot more for me traveling if I'm going to be able to rest." Faith nodded.

"See, this could work out great." I smiled, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

 _...Next Day..._

 _*Faith's POV*_

I walk out of Grace's nursery, holding her in my arms. I smiled when I saw Bray in the kitchen, fixing some lunch for us. "Smells good." I smiled, walking over to Bray giving him a peck on the lips, smiling even more when he leaned down to give our little girl on the top of the head.

"It's almost finished." Bray turned back to the burgers he was cooking. "She eat well?" Bray questioned.

"Yep, she spit up a little.. so I had to change her outfit." I said, turning her so Bray could see her white onezie, with pink lettering that said _Daddy's Princess,_ the onezie had a built-in tutu around it, and I put on a headband that had a pink tiara on it.

"She defiantly is." Bray smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head again. "Always going to be daddy's little princess." Bray added.

I couldn't help but smile when Grace cooed at her dad's voice, it doesn't matter what time it is, if she's sleeping or not. If she hears her daddy's voice she starts to move her head, searching for her daddy. "I think she wants her daddy." I smiled. "How about you take our little lady... and I'll fix our plates."

"Alright." Bray smiled, taking Grace from my arms and leaning forward to kiss me. "Grace must want some daddy time." Bray smiled, down at our little girl.

I laughed and nodded. "She always wants her daddy time." I kissed her little nose. "Mommy wants some daddy time too." I smirked.

"Oh, well daddy wants some mommy time. Maybe when Grace takes her nap, mommy and daddy will have some time alone." Bray licked his lips, as he looked up at him.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled, giving him a quick kiss, before he walked out to the living room.

* * *

 _... A Couple Of Days Later..._

 **-Grace's Nursery-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

I smiled looking down at my beautiful little Grace. I'd just put her down for her nap. I turned around and smiled when I saw Faith. "You look damn beautiful." I smiled, giving her a kiss. "But you are wearing spandex shorts and your tank top. .. I know we just did laundry..." I raised a brow. "Not that I'm complaining I happen to enjoy the view a whole lot." I smirked, grabbing a handful of her amazing ass. "You look like you are ready for a run."

Faith giggled and playfully slapped my chest, when I grabbed her ass. "I am going for a run, well ... kinda I'm going to go for a jog.. I need to get a jump start on losing this baby weight... I can't go all out to get rid of it yet.. but I can do my best to start I have so much baby weight to lose." Faith sighed. "Don't you want your hot wife baby soon?"

"I have my hot wife already." I shook my head, is she kidding? this has to be a joke Faith is the most beautiful woman in the world. "Do you not look at yourself in the mirror?...you are freaking beautiful woman." I shook my head, my hands firmly planted on her waist.

"I don't look in the mirror because I'm not happy with the way I look, if I do it's only from the neck up... I feel like I'm letting myself go Bray..." Faith sighed, shaking her head she looked down to the floor. "I haven't lost my baby weight... and I feel like I'm not looking the way you deserve for me to look Bray." Faith bit her lip, not looking up at me as she spoke.

"Just what do you mean by that?" I raised a brow, noticing she still wasn't looking back up at me. "Faith." I sighed, grasping her chin between my thumb and index finger and force her to look at me.

"Bray." Faith shook her head, trying move away from me, but I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Do you not realize how incredibly beautiful you are in my eyes... in my eyes there is not a single thing wrong with you... you have always been the picture of perfection for me, and you always will be." I said, my finger stroking her cheek. "I love you, and I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

Faith sighed, and offered me a small smile before she leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Bray.. So much." Faith wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you too, more then you can even imagine." I ran my hand through her hair. "I have no problem with you losing the baby weight, if it makes you feel better about yourself... but don't ever try to change a single thing about yourself.. because of me. Because there isn't a single thing about you that isn't perfect in my eyes." I said, as she pulled away. "I love you, I can't stand to see you so down on yourself... so please don't do that."

"I won't... I'm sorry, I'm just a little unsure of myself... it's just I'm so used to being fit, and now I'm not in shape and it's bothering me so much... I just want to get back in to shape, not just to be back to my pre-baby weight.. but because I want to feel the way I did before, I know that I am still recovering from everything I went through having Grace, but I feel that if I get back in shape it will help me feel healthy again also... maybe I'll have more energy, and feel more like myself." Faith explained.

"The doctor said it's going to take a while to get back to yourself, your body went through a lot... you have to give it time, besides you don't want to get into it too fast." I sighed. "The doctor told you to take it easy with your exercising, so maybe a run isn't the best thing, maybe you could start with a short walk." I offered.

"I'm not going for a run, it's a jog... I'm going to take it easy." Faith sighed.

"I still think a walk would be better, maybe start with a walk.. then in a few weeks you can go up to jogging... then move on to running?" I raised a brow.

"Fine.. if it will get you off my back, I'll go for a walk... not a jog." Faith sighed.

"It will." I smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips.

Faith smiled, then looked over at Grace's crib, when she heard her fussing. "Maybe my walk will have to wait." Faith said, starting to walk over to the crib.

"You go for your walk, I'll take care of our princess." I smiled, grabbing her hand. Pulling her back to me.

"You sure?" Faith raised a brow.

"I'm sure." I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. Faith smiled kissing me back, before heading out the door. I walked back over to the crib, picking up Grace, smiling down at her, god she was perfect just like her mother. "Hello little lady." I smiled, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "You know you are so beautiful like your mommy... but I hope you aren't as stubborn as she is." I laughed, when Grace cooed.

* * *

 **-The Doctors Office-**

 _*Faith's POV*_

We waited at The pediatrician's office, it was Grace's first official check up, her four week check up. Bray looked at his watch and sighed. "You know, we've been in this room for 10 minutes." He sighed impatiently. I've noticed he's been rather grouchy as of late, and I know just what is causing it, it's been four weeks since we've made love, and it's getting to him. Bray is sexually frustrated, I am too but it's not getting to me near as much as it is him. Although I've been doing my best to pleasure him orally it's just not cutting it of course.

"They will be in as soon as they can." I sighed, patting Grace on the back, she was rather fussy today herself.

"Well it's taking too damn long." Bray growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please don't have an attitude with him when he comes in." I sighed, I feel sorry for the guys at work when he goes back next week. He's going to be in a foul mood that's for sure.

"If he'd get the hell in here." Bray rolled his eyes.

"Bray, little ears." I shook my head, we both said we'd try our best not to use bad language in front of Grace, we didn't want her learning that.

"Sorry." Bray sighed.

"Hello, sorry it took so long... I'm Dr. Roha..we've been a little short handed lately." The doctor smiled, walking in.

"It's okay." I smiled, catching an eye roll from Bray out the corner of my eye. "I'm Faith, this is my husband Bray."

"So, this must be little Grace." He smiled, walking over to me, next to the bed/table that I'd placed Grace on. "You are a beautiful little girl aren't you?" Dr. Roha smiled. "So, I'm going to start with a complete physical, then I'll get into the questions you might have for me." He smiled.

"Alright." I nodded, and watched as he used his stethoscope.

"Checking the heart and lungs." He listened intensely, then put them back around his neck. "Lungs are clear, and she's got a healthy heartbeat.. all clear on those fronts." He smiled.

I nodded and smiled, happy that so far everything was good with my little girl.

"I'm going to check her eyes and ears for infection now." Dr. Roha said, then preceded to check her eyes. "Everything looks good, with her beautiful baby blues." He smiled, then went on to her ears. "Ears are good, no sign of infection." He nodded.

Dr. Roha, continued with his exam, checking reflexes, her soft spots, and a bunch of other things. He said she looked good for one month, he was happy with her weight gain, she was born at 5 pounds 1 ounce. Grace was now 6 pounds 11 ounces so she'd gained a little over 1 and a half pounds, which is good he said. Grace had also grown an inch so she was now 19 inches long. My little girl was growing so fast, it's just moving way to quick for me.

Dr. Roha asked about her feedings, we told him we fed her about every 2 and a half hours and she was taking between 3 and 4 ounces, he also wondered about her sleeping pattern at home. If we are still waking her up to feed her every 2-3 hours at night. We said she wakes up about ever 3-4 hours on her own, but we make sure if she hasn't waken up within the 3 hours, we do so we can feed her. The doctor said it was okay, and that it would be okay since she was gaining great that we can let her sleep four hours at night, before feeding her. Both of us are okay with that of course, more sleep for us.

Next he asked about her behavior, like if she quieted down even if for a brief second at the sound of our voice, I told him she does, especially with her daddy. He said that was good because it means she is recognizing us, he also called her a daddy's girl. This actually brought a smile to Bray's face. He asked about her alert time, which is when she's awake and alert interacting with us, also asking if she made any noises like cooing when she was happy. I said yes she coos, and even what sounds like a giggle, which is adorable by the way. Then he asked about tummy time, we said she does get tummy time and she loves it, he asked if she can hold her head up, at least briefly, I told him she can, she can hold it for about a second, then it flops back down, and when she gets mad she tries to roll herself over even, he said that's good, she's on the right track making both Bray and I happy.

He asked if we read to her, or sing to her. I told him we read to her every night, and I sing to her, Bray usually hums to her. Although I didn't tell the doctor but I do catch him singing to her, _You Are My Sunshine_ , Grace loves it too. The doctor said it was time for her shots, and the nurse came in she gave her one shot, I'll admit I didn't like it, it upset me and made me really teary eyes hearing my little girls cry's of pain. Bray had taken her into his arms after her shot, to comfort her, and she was happy and cooing within a minute. The nurse assured me that it doesn't hurt them as much as you'd think, it's more of a shock for them. That's why they get over it so fast.

Then the doctor went on to ask about my health, knowing about the AFE, he asked about my energy levels, which I told him some days I have no energy at all it seems, I told him that was my only problem really is my energy right now, the smallest tasks ware me out so quickly, he said that was probably due to the AFE, but I should talk to my doctor about it, when I saw her today. He asked about how my emotional state was, making sure I wasn't showing any signs of postpartum depression. I told him I felt pretty good, I wasn't feeling sad at all really, I didn't have much stress any more, Bray is always doing more then enough to help with Grace, and anything that I could possibly need help with. He asked Bray if he'd noticed anything off with me, Bray said not really he doesn't like how down on myself I am about my looks, how I wasn't happy about not losing all my baby weight yet, although I have lost almost 5 of the 15 pounds I wanted to lose. He said that is rather normal, but it will take some time but if I keep working at it, it will happen.

 **-Bray and Faith's Home-**

 _*Bray's POV*_

We walked back into the house, Faith had finished her doctors appointment, the doctor said she's doing great recovering from not just the pregnancy, and birth. But also the AFE, he said he wanted to see her back in two weeks, and if everything looks good, then she'd be able to go on the road with me, so I'd be able to have Faith and Grace with me all the time.

I gave Faith a quick kiss before she took Grace into her nursery, changing her and putting her down for a nap. Faith smiled at me as she walked out of the nursery, shutting the door. Faith walked over to the baby monitor and made sure it was on. "So, are you a bit more relaxed?" Faith raised a brow, walking over wrapping her arms around me.

"I know I've been cranky lately." I admitted. "I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's okay, just remember only two more weeks." Faith smiled, leaning forward to give me a peck on the lips.

"Longest two weeks of my damn life." I shook my head, not being able to make love to Faith, is killing me. It's making me unbelievably annoyed and angry. The smallest things make me freak out. Two weeks may not seem like much, but to me it's an eternity.

"Just think how amazing it's going to be when we can finally make love again." Faith said, giggling when I nuzzled her neck.

"That's all I've been thinking about." I said my arms wrapping around her so tightly.

"I had a feeling." Faith smirked, letting out a sigh as we heard Grace through the baby monitor. "I guess she's not down for a nap today." Faith laughed slightly.

"I'll get her my beauty." I smiled, giving her a kiss before heading to Grace's nursery. Just a few more weeks, and our lives will FINALLY be back to normal. And I will be a much happier, and less snappy man.

* * *

 **A/N- Dang, can't believe it's been so long. Life's been crazy. But I'm back, Finding Faith is going to be coming to an end in the next few Chapters. Then I'll be getting back to work on the story. On The Run. Anyway here it is, hope you all enjoy it. I just wanted to get some family time in.**


	76. Final Chapter!

**A/N- Sorry I can't believe it's been over a year I honestly thought I finished this story off didn't mean to leave you hanging. So I just put together a final chapter for this story to kind of get some questions out of the way. I was just gonna start another story now that I actually have time but if I don't finish this it'd bother me like crazy. Also I made a poll to see who I should do my next story about so don't forget to vote. It's on my profile so check it out:)**

* * *

 _Bray's POV_

I made my way down out of Grace's room, our little Grace was now 6 months and she was becoming more and more like her mother, she looks like her, she acts like her. She even throughs little fits like her when she doesn't get her way. I smiled as I walked over to Faith and gave her a kiss. "She's down for the count." I smiled as I pulled away. "So I think we have about 45 minutes to an hour of alone time before little Grace wakes up." I added.

"Actually we don't." Faith said stepping back.

"What does that mean love?" I raised a brow.

"I mean that we have company coming over." Faith smiled.

"Oh, well that's a surprise, when did this come about?" I raised a brow, following Faith into the kitchen.

"About a half hour ago." Faith said, leaning down and grabbing the strawberry lemonade from the fridge then grabbing some bottles of water and putting them into a bucket of ice. "Do you want a beer?, or do you want me to brew some coffee?" She raised a brow turning around to me.

"I'll just have a beer." I shrugged. "Let me help." I said walking over to the cupboard where she was grabbing the glasses out. I took a couple from her and helped put them on the tray. Before I went over to the freezer grabbing the ice out.

"Can you fill up the cups with the lemonade while I go change into something more appropriate." Faith said, motioning to her spandex shorts and sports bra. She was doing her yoga while I put Grace to sleep.

"Sure thing my beauty." I smiled giving her a kiss before she walked out of the kitchen. After I finished getting everything ready, I heard a knock on the door, that was pretty fast. I walked out of the kitchen and made my way to the door. I opened it and was surprised to see my mother, father, brother, and sister all in front of me. I've been talking regularly with my mother and sister but my brother and father we might have spoken maybe 2 times since everything happened with Faith and Grace.

"I told Faith we were coming through town and she said we should stop by." My mother smiled. "So can we come in?" She raised a brow.

"Umm, yeah." I nodded, moving to the side allowing all to enter.

"Is Grace sleeping?" My sister raised a brow.

"Yeah, she'll be up in about 20 minutes or so." I nodded.

"We haven't seen her in person for almost 2 months." My mother stated. "I bet she's gotten so big, I know she looks like it in the pictures."

"Oh she has, she's grown so much." Faith smiled coming back into the living room making her way over to everyone.

"Hello sweetie." My mother smiled hugging Faith.

"You are looking so good, you'd never know you just had a baby 6 months ago. And haven't been able to work out like normal." My sister smiled.

"Well I'm just glad I'm back to my pre-baby body weight. It was so hard with not being able to work out the way I normally do, if I hadn't had all the complications I'd of had offed the weight so much faster." Faith nodded. "I actually did a photo spread for a fitness magazine a couple weeks ago. They wanted to do a full spread and interview about my post baby workout." Faith smiled. "That sounds like Grace." Faith said after we heard Grace starting to cry in her nursery.

"I'll go get her." I said giving Faith a kiss on the top of the head before I walked into the nursery. I smiled down at Grace who stopped crying the second she saw me, I reached down picking her up giving her a kiss on forehead. "Not a very long nap princess, you must hear everyone out there, you just love to be around everyone don't you? Always the center of attention." I smiled, Grace giggling.

* * *

 _Faith's POV_

I smiled as I saw Bray walking out of the nursery with Grace in his arms. Grace was pulling on his beard and giving him kisses on his cheek, she just loves her daddy.

"Oh look how big she's gotten." My mother-in-law smiled.

"Here Grace why don't you go to your grandmother." Bray smiled handing her over to his mother, who's face just lit up.

"Why don't you come with me to get everyone drinks." I smiled up at Bray, who nodded and walked out to the kitchen with me. "This is nice isn't it?" I smiled. "Having the family over here."

"Yeah I guess, is this something you and my mother cooked up?" Bray raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"I just find it funny they were going through town and decided to stop all the way out here, it takes at least 35 or 40 minutes to get here from town." Bray sighed.

"Okay, you're right. I did it your mother and I were talking and we decided it was best if you didn't know that your dad was going to be here until it was too late for you to come up with a reason to leave." I stated. "Overtime I've tried to get you two in the same room you always come up with a reason you can't do it. So your mother and I decided it was best, we want our family whole, I don't want Grace growing up with all this tension around you and your father."

He let out a slight growl and shook his head. "I'm just tired of going through the same things with him, he's never going to accept me as Bray. It's just never going to happen." He sighed.

"Give it a chance, please so far everything is going good. So please just give this a shot, do it for me and Grace." I said wrapping my arms around his midsection.

Bray sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but if he starts in on me. I swear he's gone." He warned.

"Got it." I smiled standing on my tip toes to give him a kiss. We grabbed the drinks and headed out to the living room, everyone was still standing around admiring Grace, commenting on how big she'd gotten and how beautiful she is.

"Why don't we all have a seat." I smiled, Bray taking the tray and putting it on the coffee table. Everyone took a seat, Bray sitting down next to me on the couch, Taylor sitting on the chair, Mika on the couch next to me, and my in-laws on the love seat Grace still in her grandmothers arms.

"So, now that we are all sitting, why don't you just tell me why you really came." Bray blurted out.

I sighed and shook my head shooting him a look. We couldn't even sit down and have a conversation about the weather before he got into it, but it shouldn't surprise me that's how Bray is.

"Well, your father and I have been doing a lot of talking and well." She nudged my father-in-law.

"Well son, I've been thinking about how much I want to be around my family, you, Faith, Grace." He ran his hand through her curly hair. "I know I've been rather stubborn but I'm trying not to be, I realize you're not Windham anymore. You're Bray Wyatt and I accept that and I realize I should have accepted that a long time ago but I let my stubbornness get in the way and I'm sorry. I just want my family back, I want to get to know you, as Bray Wyatt. I want to get to know my daughter-in-law and I want to get to know my granddaughter."

"Why now? Why should you become part of our lives now?" Bray shook his head.

"Bray." I shook my head.

"What, he hasn't want to give me a chance until now. What's changed his mind all the sudden?" Bray sighed.

"It isn't all of a sudden Bray, I've been thinking about this for a while now, but I've just been too damn stubborn to come out and say it. But your mother, and sister they've been keeping on me about coming out and telling you about how I feel. So I don't lose my family." Mike shook his head.

Bray sighed and shook his head just biting the inside of his cheek but not saying a word. I nudged him giving him a look as if to tell him to say something. "Alright." He sighed.

"Alright?" I raised a brow.

"What else do you want me to say Faith?" He sighed. "I'll give it a chance, but don't expect me to just jump right in, there is still a part of me that doesn't believe that it's real, that doesn't trust this. "

"That's understandable son." Mike nodded. "I'm just happy to be a part of your life in any way I can." He smiled slightly.

I smiled slightly and took Bray's hand, leaning over I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Happy he was going to give his father a chance to be a part of his life, apart from our life. I know how much he'd missed his father, he'd always ask about how his father was doing when he'd speak to his mother or sister. Finally, we were going to have a real family, Grace was going to have a family to grow up with, she was going to have two sets of grandparents just like I'd always dreamed of her having. I'm so proud of Bray for putting himself out there like this.

* * *

 _Dolph's POV_

I sat in my cell, looking up at my wall it'd been months since I'd been out of general population. It's rather boring, I spend 23 hours a day in this damn cell, I get one hour a day out of this cell and I don't really get to see anyone else beside the guard that is there to watch me. My family hasn't even wrote me, or come and seen me and they could have they have a chance one time a month for family to come visit us that are in isolation but nope, no family, no friends, no one has come to see me.

The only thing I have to do in this damn cell is read and watch the little mini tv I have. And all the stations I get are the news stations so every once in a while I get to watch football but that's all.

All because the losers in general population didn't like me, they found out what I did and said I was some sort of bad person, they said since I wanted to kidnap women and babies that I needed to be thought a lesson. I ended up spending 2 weeks in the infirmaries from the beating 6 guys jumped me and the other guys stopped the guards from getting to me. So now here I am stuck in isolation for my own good they say.

This is where I'm going to spend the remainder of my time here they say most likely so this is what I have to look forward to every single day of my life for years to come. Being miserable day after day, no friends, no family, no life what so ever.

* * *

 _Bray's POV_

We were seeing everyone out, Mika hugged me then Faith, giving Grace a kiss on the forehead. My mother then did the same. Taylor gave me a bro hug then hugged my wife before ruffling Grace's hair.

I stood in front of my father who had hugged Faith and gave Grace a kiss on the top of the head. "Umm, bye son." He said.

"Bye." I nodded.

Faith nudged me giving me a look. I held my hand out which my father took and shook it. Faith nudged me again and I brought my other hand around to give him a sort of hug. My father reaching his arm around as well. He smiled when he pulled back. "I'll catch up with you both later." He smiled, then they all left.

I turned around after shutting the door Faith was giving Grace kisses on the cheek Grace giggling. "Are you happy?" I walked over towards my two beauties.

Faith smiled and nodded. "Very, isn't that right?" She looked down at Grace who giggled and reached out for her hair. "Doesn't it feel good to have your father back in your life? To have him call you Bray? To have him have an actual conversation with you?"

I sighed and nodded wrapping my arms around both of them. Leaning into give Faith a kiss before I gave Grace a kiss on the top of the head. "Yes, it do I guess." I nodded. "It's just a lot to take in, besides things are going so good it's hard to believe it. I'm just waiting for something to happen like it always does."

"Let's not think about that Bray, we are happy, our little girl is happy and healthy. Life is going so well right now don't worry about why it's going so well or when something is going to happen to ruin it, just be happy and enjoy it. We can't worry about the bad things in life Bray we have to live our life and enjoy our love and our life together as a family and forget about everything else." Faith stated.

"Smart and Beautiful, how lucky and I?" I smiled leaning forward to kiss her again. "I love you Faith Wyatt."

"And I love you Bray Wyatt." Faith smiled.

Grace started to struggle and fuss in her mothers arms. "We love you Grace Wyatt." We said in unison giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"I'm so glad I found my Faith." I smiled leaning forward kissing her once again.

* * *

 **A/N- Okay end of story, don't forget to vote in the poll so I know who I should start a story about. Hope y'all enjoyed the story, and the ending again I'm sorry it took so long, to end it but anyway. Let me know what y'all think! :)**


End file.
